Sequel to How to Love Someone the Right Way!
by Lemonhead79
Summary: This is Part III of How to Love Someone the Right Way. We have jumped 18 years and the quads are about to graduate from high school and leave the nest. See how Christian and Ana are handling the angst that comes with having four teenagers in the house inc
1. Chapter 1

**_Welcome to the Sequel to How to Love Someone the Right Way. This is essential Part III, but thought it warranted starting a whole new story. Here we are 18 years later! I hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think!_**

* * *

**_Ana POV_**

How did we get here? It feels just like yesterday that my babies were born, and today they turn 18. It wasn't without struggles but we made it. I've been dreading this day, and now that we're here I'm not exactly sure how to react. Christian has been telling me for a week now that today is just like any other day, but I know inside he didn't want this day to come either. It means they are growing up and ready to leave the nest. Tomorrow the girls will know if they are accepted to the Tisch School of the Arts at New York University. There was no way the girls could go anywhere without one another. They have been attached to the hip ever since they learned how to walk and talk. Emily wants to be an actor and Charlotte wants to be a director, it's fitting really. Benny, truly my favorite child, has decided to stay close to home and attend the University of Washington. He's going to be pre-med with the career goal of following in his grandmother's footsteps and becoming a pediatrician. The only one still deciding what he's going to do next year is Teddy. He has a full baseball scholarship waiting for him at the University of North Carolina; however that is all dependent on which round he is drafted in for the major leagues. Christian and I both agreed that Teddy can forgo college if he is drafted in either the first of second round; anything beyond that he's going to college.

I can't sleep and I feel the need to reminisce, so I slip out of bed while Christian is dead to the world, and pad down to my library and pull out a few scrapbooks. The first page I turn to is their first birthday party. That was such a great day and a huge milestone for our family. We really went overboard on the birthday party. I decorate the whole house in a Circus theme. We even had a Big Top erected in our backyard where we had clowns, jugglers and a few circus acts along with pony rides. I know the kids don't have any memories from that day, but I wanted to make it special. Since they don't have their own days to celebrate, we always tried to make it special for each of them. We started a tradition that year, each kid got their own birthday cake and we sang happy birthday four times. Then over the years, the kids got tired of having to share their birthday party so they each got to pick out a special activity in addition to a combined family party. January is a tough time of year for a host of activities so we got creative. Teddy always picked some kind of sporting event, while the girls always wanted to go to some play or musical that was in town. Most times, they convinced Christian to fly them to New York to see something on Broadway. And of course Christian would never say no. I think that's why their hearts were set on going to college in New York. As for Benny, he was always the wild card. We never knew what to expect. One year he wanted to be a zookeeper for a day, and for his 10th birthday he wanted to spend the day with Christian and go gliding. I was against it, but in the end I was the one who lost out on that one. Last year, he wanted to go scuba diving.

This year it's a tall order and again the kids got their way and I lost out. Christian is taking Teddy and Benny to the Super Bowl in New Orleans, while we girls head to New York for a weekend of shopping and to see a few new shows. As for Benny he's still deciding, he has it narrowed down to taking his first flying lesson with Christian in Charlie Tango, or going with Jose on a photography trip. One rule I had that for my children was that they had to wait until they turned 18 before they could learn to fly, Christian has tried to change my mind over the years, but I was adamant with this rule. Benny has always had a passion for photography and Jose was the best teacher. Jose is currently working on his fourth photography book focusing on famous world landscapes. If he decides on the trip, Benny will accompany Jose when he photographs the Grand Canyon.

"Ana, what are you doing?" Christian says sitting next to me on the couch and covering himself up with the blanket as I put my head on his shoulder.

"I couldn't sleep. Can you believe our babies are 18?"

"No, it's gone by so fast."

"Do you regret anything over these last 18 years?"

"Ana, what is this all about?"

"I don't know, I just want to know that we did everything we could to prepare them for the real world."

"Anastasia, you are the best mother four kids could have asked for."

"Then why do they want to leave me?"

"Is this what this is all about?"

I look up and nod and the tears are flooding down my cheeks.

"Ana, they are not leaving us; they are just going to college."

"But why are they going so far away, I don't know if I can handle it."

"You know that we can go visit anytime. It's only a five-hour flight to New York and remember we still don't know what Teddy has up his sleeve and we will still have Benny close by."

"That's why he's my favorite child."

"You know if you keep saying that around the other three they will start to get a complex," He says and we both start to laugh."

"Feel better?"

"A little."

"Come back to bed and I can make it a whole lot better."

**_Christian POV_**

I hate seeing Anastasia like this, I feel like I can't do anything to help her. Maybe talking to someone like Dr. Flynn would help. It sure helped when Ana saw Dr. Carr for those first few years after the babies were born. She was the one who pulled Ana out of her funk and she learned to accept her body was beautiful.

I felt it was important as the kids were growing up that we spent as much time with them as possible. Ana and I agreed that shortly after their first birthday, we wanted to be more of a normal family so every weekend it was just us and the kids. The rest of the staff was always off with the exception of Taylor, Sawyer or Blankers. They were needed if we left our house. I also took a small step back from work making sure that I was home by five every night, and cut out the unnecessary trips that the family couldn't accompany me. It did wonders for Ana and I, and I felt like we were more of a team. Plus I didn't want her to take on the burden of raising for our children alone. I'm grateful for Jamieson who has really stepped up over the years. Now, he has never taken the place of Ros but he has done an amazing job with GEH.

As for Ana, professionally she has really flourished. When she returned to work a few days a week it really made a difference. I encouraged her to get out of the house and at first I think she was unhappy with me, but it didn't take long before she was thriving again. Unfortunately, the store couldn't withstand the advancement of technology and people were not buying as many actual books versus simply clicking a button on their handheld device. So eventually there was no reason to keep the store open. Before the kids started preschool, it was a sad day when we closed down the store. Ana took it the hardest. She felt like she let Burt down, but I had to show her that she was the most successful non big box store in Seattle. Ana couldn't bear to sell the building so instead we converted it to an office and it is the new home of Grey Publishing. Ana is the President and Hannah Rodriguez is the Managing Editor. It took a few years to get off the ground, but Ana has really made a splash in the publishing world, and this has been the best thing for her.

I'm just happy that over the years our staff really became our family and stuck around. Gail and Taylor still live with us and having Sophie here was such a blessing. She was almost like a older sister to our kids. We were sad the day she left us to head off to college in New York. I think that's another reason why they love New York is because Sophie still lives there and is a very successful attorney for our GEH New York office.

As for Jessica, she was a godsend for Ana and I, but Blankers was really the lucky one. They ended up getting married about three years after the babies were born and now they have their own family living just a few miles away from us. When their first child was born, Ana and I thought they needed a home of their own. They ended up having two more children, Jessica returned to her nursing job as once the kids went to school full-time. There wasn't a need to have Jessica and I know that she desired to go back to her job at the hospital.

Last week Blankers, Taylor, Sawyer and I had a conversation about security for the children next year. We decided that Blankers will continue to serve as Benny's personal security and we will need to start interviewing for security for the girls and Teddy once they solidify their plans.

Teddy is the only one out of the four that I am truly worried about. I really wish he would try college at least for a year before becoming a professional ball player. Deep down I have come to the understanding that that's not going to happen. As one of the top prospects in the country, Teddy has been sought after since he was 16. He has played on several high-caliber teams and even competed internationally. It's amazing to watch him play; he reminds me a lot of me when I was a competitive rower. One of my only regrets is that once I left Harvard I left rowing behind and never looked back. For Teddy, playing ball just comes so natural. He eats, sleeps and even dreams about baseball. I will never forget when he was five I took him to a Mariners game and we got the chance to go out on the field before the game, he told me that one day he would play on this field and ever since then he has worked toward this dream. Now he has the chance to make that dream a reality.

Now, as I hold my wife in my arms, I realize the one thing that has never changed throughout the last 18 years is my unwavering love for my beautiful Anastasia, if anything our love has just grown stronger.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I hope that you are enjoying my Part III. I have a lot planned for this story. Please let me know what you think! Happy Reading!_**

* * *

**_Emily POV_**

Finally, I'm 18! Life can really start. I wish that mom and dad would let us have today off, but no way. As much as I love my parents, I can't wait to start my new life in New York with Charlie. She's still a little nervous about going to the Big Apple by ourselves but truly we are never alone, if it's not Blankers, Sawyer or my favorite Taylor we always have someone around us.

I can't wait until this weekend when Charlie, mom and I head to New York for some bonding time. We will know tomorrow if I will be calling New York my home for the next four years. I don't know if I can wait nearly seven months until Charlie and I make the big move. My whole life I've dreamed of going to New York to star on Broadway. I still remember seeing my first show, I was five and mom took us to an Annie revival. I knew then I wanted to be a star. My mom jokes that she knew even before that that I would be famous one day. I've done all the local shows here in Seattle and even appeared in a few local commercials. Dad put his foot down about making the jump to Hollywood when a big time agent saw me in a local showcase when I was 13. I was shocked when mom agreed with him; she was always on my side when it came to supporting my career. From my voice and dance lessons to acting workshops, she always supported me. I don't think I spoke to my parents for nearly two weeks, I was so upset. Finally, mom sat me down and explained why.

I look at my clock and it's not even six yet, but I can't go back to sleep. Instead I run across the hall screaming, Happy Birthday when I jump onto Charlie's bed.

"Wake up, today is the day," I say snuggling up to my best friend and identical twin sister. If we didn't have different haircuts, you wouldn't be able to tell us apart with the exception of a little birthmark right below my knee.

"It's still dark out," Charlie grumbles under the covers. Clearly she's not a morning person.

"I know but I'm too excited to sleep."

"Try toning it down, please."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I was just up late last night trying to finish my last edit on my movie. The deadline is tomorrow and I really want to win this contest. Do you have any idea what this can do for my career?"

That's Charlie; all she cares about are her movies. Most times I'm the star of her movies and she's always behind the camera but this time, our father is the star. Charlie has been working on this documentary about the rise of Christian Grey. She won't let anyone see it until it's done, so I'm dying to see what she's been spending all her time doing.

"You're no fun. Fine I'm going to see what Benny and Teddy are up to."

"Happy Birthday Emily Jane, I love you!"

"Me too."

**_Charlie POV_**

Why did Emily have to make such a grand entrance today? She is always putting on a show, but why does she have to start so early. I'm exhausted. I was up until three putting the final touches on my movie. I think it's almost perfect. I'm going to take a step back from it and then when I get home from school I'm going to watch it one last time before submitting it.

If this doesn't win, then I'm going to have to find a new career. I mean, no one has ever been able to get the same access to my dad. It took a lot of convincing on my part for him to agree to be my subject but we had so much fun together. I really never knew my dad like I thought I did before I started my documentary. I have a whole new level of respect and admiration for him, and we really had a great time. I learned so much about him that I never knew and I think now I know why who he is. My dad's only request was that he got final approval before I submit it, so tonight after our family dinner I'm going to do the first screening for everyone including my grandparents, aunts and uncles and cousins. My dad is going all out by holding it in our media room.

I really wish that I could stay home to finalize the movie. I won't have much time once I get home from school so I really have to utilize my time wisely.

**_Ben POV_**

"Happy Birthday Benny," Emily says jumping up and down on my bed.

"You know I hate when you call me that."

"I know that's why I do it."

"You're real annoying at this hour of the day."

"You sound like Charlie."

"Well, that's because she's my favorite."

Emily jumps and sits at the end of my bed giving me her puppy dog face.

"I thought I was your favorite?"

"Fine, but don't tell Charlie. Now, why don't you go find Teddy and bother him?"

"Nope, he's out for a run with Owen."

She leaves upset. I don't know why Emily has to make such a big deal out of today, it's just another day.

Well, now I guess I'm up. I grab my phone and see that Addison texted me at 12:01 a.m. wishing me a happy birthday. She is just about the best girlfriend ever. I love her so much. Addison is the best thing that has ever happened to me. We met freshmen year at Lakeside and have been together ever since. I don't know what I'm going to do without her next year when she's at Washington State. I had hoped that we would go to the same college but she is going into veterinary science, and they have the best program in the country. It's funny really that we are both going into medicine; however I want to work with kids and she wants to work with pets.

I swear if one more person asks me how are we able to stay together when we go to different colleges I might scream. Shit, it's not like she's across the country. She will only be five hours away. It's a short road trip, plus I start a whole month after she does so I plan on visiting her after she's all settled in. Her parents didn't go for me moving her into her dorm, so I guess I will go the next week.

I shower and head down stairs to find my favorite person in the world, Gail, making our annual birthday morning breakfast.

"Good morning," I say as I see my dad at the table reading the paper and my mom is helping Gail.

"Happy birthday," everyone says in unison as I sit down.

**_Teddy POV_**

I surprised Blankers this morning by meeting him at his house instead of waiting for him to show up. I could tell he was pissed. He hates when I do this. If my dad found out he would have Owen's balls in a vice, but I'm not going to say anything. It's nice just to be alone for 15 minutes so I can think.

The last two weeks has been the worst of my life, to find out that my girlfriend had been cheating on me with one of my closest friends just pisses me off and to top it off, if I failed my physics test today and can't pull my head out of my ass, I'm going to fail the course before finals next week which means I won't be eligible to play baseball for Lakeside.

I've asked Ben to tutor me because he's in my class but even I can't make any sense of what he's saying. So instead I asked Mr. Hutton if he could get me a tutor. He suggested Mackenzie Stewart. She's a quiet girl and I don't think I've ever said a word to her in the four years we been in school together. We have our first tutoring session today in the library. I sure hope she can help me, she's my last chance.

**_Charlie POV_**

During last hour, I have my multimedia elective course and I wanted to show Mr. Brannon my finished product. Mr. Brannon is by far my favorite teacher and has helped me so much in the last four years to get me where I'm at today.I'm nervous the whole time he watches my 27-minute documentary. I can't even look at him as he makes a few notes. I'm tempted to walk out of the room, I can't take this torture.

Finally, as the credits roll, Mr. Brannon turns to me.

"Charlotte, this is your best work ever, you should be really proud of this."

"Then are you going to tell me what you were writing down?"

"Just a few notes."

Mr. Brannon goes over his three suggestions, all relating to the volume of the music in the background.

"Other than that, it's perfect. If this doesn't win, I will be shocked?"

"Really, you think it has a chance?"

"I don't think, I know."

"You're very talented. I can't wait to see what you do in the future."

When I get home, I run up to my room and make all the changes. I have just enough time before I hear everyone coming in. I swear my family is probably the loudest in the entire world. I change out of my uniform and throw on a cute black maxi dress and start down the stairs.

"I thought you were never coming out. You've been plugged in for three hours, I was starting to get worried," Emily says as she waits at the bottom of the staircase for me.

"So will Gavin be joining us for dinner?"

Gavin is Emily's latest flavor the week. I swear that girl has dated almost every guy at our school, and now she's dating college guys. Dad isn't happy about this, but what else can he do? At least he doesn't know she's not a virgin anymore. That probably would kill him. I'm the only one out of my siblings that is still a virgin, and that doesn't look that will be changing anytime soon. That's the one thing that separates me from the rest of the pack is that I've never had a boyfriend. I've gone out on a few dates and that's only because Emily sets me up, but I haven't met anyone that I would ever consider boyfriend material. I really hope that changes next year. Emily is convinced that New York is going to make me come out of my shell. She always says that whenever we go there I'm like a whole new person. If I don't get into NYU I don't know what else I'm going to do. I have already been accepted to USC's Film School, but I'm not a fan of California so all of my hopes and dream will be determined tomorrow.

We eat in the formal dining room; that's the only table where we all can all eat together at one table. There are 23 of us. There's our family plus Addison, and of course Gail, Taylor and even Sophie who is in town for a meeting with dad, Then there's Uncle Elliott, Aunt Kate, my cousins Ava and Evan, and Sawyer, Aunt Mia and my cousins Greyson, Leah and Tommy. Then of course all four of my grandparents.

I barely touch my dinner because I'm so nervous. Sure, everyone has seen my work in the past but it's never been about something serious as this is all about dad. I wonder what the Christian Grey will think about my portrayal of him, I hope I do him justice.

I excuse myself from the dinner table early to go get everything ready for the screening.

About 20 minutes later, everyone makes their way into the media room for the screening. Emily thought it appropriate to make popcorn. I wonder about that girl sometimes.

After everyone is seated, I go and stand in front of the screen and introduce my film.

I am too nervous so I go down the hall and wait.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Christian POV_**

As I watch the story of my life literally play out on the screen in front of me, I can't believe that my little girl did this. My first memory of this little brown hair beauty was when Dr. Warden held her for us to see 18 years ago. She was so beautiful. She was the first baby that I was able to hold in my arms, and I have been wrapped around her little finger ever since.

She has really turned out to be a magnificent young woman. I'm blown away by her passion for film making. I remember when the kids were little, Charlie was always the director for the little plays that she and Emily did, and even convinced Ben or Ted to be in to the short videos that Charlie would make of Emily performing something.

I can tell she has been so nervous about what I would think of this. I decide to go find her. Knowing Charlie she is probably just outside the room not wanting to watch.

As I get up Ana looks over at me and I point to the door when she now sees that Charlie is no longer in the room.

"Dad, what you are you doing out here? Go back in it's almost the end."

"Only if you come back in and watch it with me," I say taking her hand and we walk back in and stand against the back wall.

"Charlotte, I have never been more proud of than you right now. What you have created is amazing?"

"Dad, that means so much to me. I was so worried. I know how much you hate being interviewed. Thank you for being so candid with me and not holding anything back."

"Anything for you."

As the screen fades to black, I'm shocked when everyone stands up and turns to face me and gives me a standing ovation.

"I think a toast is in order," my grandpa Carrick says.

Uncle Elliott and my dad disappear and return a few minutes later with champagne flutes for all of us.

"You're letting us drink?" Teddy speaks up.

"Yes, of course, this is the best vintage of sparkling cider we had in the cellar." My dad jokes.

"Very funny dad."

"I thought it was quite hysterical. Now I want to propose a toast to my amazing daughter Charlotte Ann for this stellar capture of me. May all your hopes and dreams come true. I love you very much."

I get a little chocked up and I know Ana senses that so she puts her arm around my waist and leans her head on my shoulder.

"I smell an Oscar in Miss Grey's near future," I say trying to regain my composure.

**_Charlie POV_**

Mom and dad allowed Emily and I to go to school late today because we will find out in just a few short minuets if we got accepted into NYU. We have two laptops set out on the kitchen counter ready to go. Emily and I talked last night, and whatever happens we are going to be happy for one another. I mean there's no reason why Emily wouldn't be accepted and I have a really good feeling, but you never know, there are only so many spots. Part of me always wonders if it's my family name or my real talent that gets me what I want. Ben is convinced that is a combination of both, but he says that it's better to accept that fact rather than fight against it.

Our family has always been in the spotlight and it only got more intense when we were 10. That was when dad was named the richest man in America. I'm glad that the four of us have our true friends and no one is our friend because of our money. That being said, Kennedy Shriner, Teddy's now ex-girlfriend was the exception to the rule. I can't believe that he dated that skank for nearly six months. We all knew what she wanted and Teddy was all about spending money on her. Finally he wised up and realized that he was just using him, plus he found her making out with Ryder Stevens one day after school.

"Charlie, you ready?" Emily says as we both login and have our fingers over the enter button. Mom and dad are standing in front of us ready. I see mom take dad's hand ready for the news.

"On three. One, two, three."

"I feel like with just the pressing of this button my life is about to change."

"Accepted," Emily screams.

Shit, why is mine taking so long to load?

"I can't look," I say covering my eyes.

"Do you want to know?"

I shake my head no but said yes.

"Pack your bags Charlotte Anne, because we are going to New York."

I open my eyes and see the word accepted on the screen and I start to jump up and down holding Emily's hand and now we are both crying.

Mom and dad make their way around the counter and hug us both.

"Didn't I tell you that there was nothing to worry about," Mom says crying. "I can't believe that you are going to leave me for four years. What am I going to do without my girls?"

"Mom, you promised not to do this. We aren't leaving for another six months. Plus you know dad's in New York at least once a month and you can come visit."

Mom is going to be a wreck, but at least the idea of her visiting makes her smile.

Less than five minutes after we receive the good news we are in the car with dad and he is already on the phone arranging for our personal security.

Both mom and dad made it abundantly clear that if we were going to New York that we would each have our personal security and that we would live in the Grey apartment which is 10 minutes from campus and of course that meant we got Mrs. Hatten, who comes in a close second to Gail.

There was no way to argue about living in a dorm on campus or our own apartment because we know what that answer would be. Anyways, at least we won't have to worry about cooking and cleaning so there's a bonus to that. Bu the best part is that it has just about the best view of the city.

When we arrive to school we have already texted Ben and Ted the good news and they are waiting for us in the parking lot.

"We need to celebrate tonight" Ted says. Of course, that boy can party with the best of them. I have a sneaking suspicion that our parents know, but the key is that they haven't caught him just yet. The one thing about Ted is that he is great at hiding things. Plus we have come to an understanding with Blankers. If we promise to behave he won't tattle. The only time it makes it a little dicey is when Sawyer or Taylor our babysitters. When that happens, we get the pleasure of staying put at the house.

Like the time that he snuck Kennedy into our house when mom and dad were at some charity event. And guess who was the lucky one that caught them in the middle of doing it. Yup, this girl. I was horrified. He didn't even have the common courtesy to lock his bedroom door when I walked in to grab my phone that I had left in his room earlier. The vision of his naked ass in the air and seeing Kennedy on his bed was enough to make me retch.

The only good thing that came out of it was that I made Ted my bitch for a week in exchange for keeping my mouth shut. My car and room never looked so clean. I tried to go for a month but he said he would just tell mom and dad himself. That was the only time that I ever kept something from Emily. She has the biggest mouth and whatever you tell her, ten more people will know in less than five minutes.

**_Ted POV_**

"Carter Mitchell is having a party tonight and remember, mom and dad have their date night tonight at Escala, so we will have all night." We all know what mom and dad's weekly date night is. It's just another term for them to get out of the house to fuck. It's actually quite comical that they think we have no idea what happens when they go to Escala. They've been going there at least two-three times a month since we were 13; that's when Ben had the unfortunate situation of catching mom and dad going at it in his study. There weren't even smart enough to lock the door. I should have learned my lesson after Ben told us the story. He looked so mortified, but I think it was mom who looked like she saw a ghost. After that night, all of us received the sex talk. Ever since then, mom and dad have been careful to lock their bedroom door. Plus we all know about their soundproof walls.

"Teddy," comes the shrill voice of the most hated girl on campus, Kennedy Shriner.

"What do you want?"

"You aren't still mad at me are you? I mean it was all Ryder, he kissed me but I didn't kiss him back."

"Really, do you think I'm stupid? I wish I would have listened to my sisters earlier when they told me you're nothing but trash."

"You're calling me trash, let's back up, just how many girls just here at Lakeside have you fucked and threw to the curb."

"What I do is none of your business especially now!"

I just walk away. I learned quickly when I dated Kennedy that it's best just to walk away and not fight with her because no matter what I would lose."

"So I see the lovely Kennedy was in the finest mood this morning, what did you do to her?" Ben asks as we walk into calculus trying hard not to laugh.

"Don't start Ben."

"Remember you have your tutoring session afterschool today, so please don't forget."

"What are you my mom?"

"Hey, if you fail Physics, somehow you will blame me?"

"Will not."

"Fine, but do me a favor, be nice to Mackenzie and please don't hit on her."

Wow, I love how my identical twin brother has the utmost respect for me.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. She's a nice girl and Addison's best friend, so just let her tutor you and that's it."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Really do you want me to spell it out?"

"Yes, I think I do."

"As much as I hate Kennedy she did have a point."

"Fuck off Benny."

**_Ben POV_**

That was harsh, but he won't stay mad at me longer than ten minutes.

After class, I find Addison by my locker.

"Just so you to know, Ted hates me right now."

"Because you asked him to please be nice to Mackenzie?"

"Well, I might have said a few more things, but essentially yes."

"Have I told you how much I loved you today," Addison says grabbing my face and kissing me on the lips. "You know my parents won't be home afterschool as they left for the weekend. So I was thinking I might need a strong man to come over and make sure that I am safe. Plus I still haven't given you your birthday present yet."

Fuck.

"I think I can come over to make sure that you're safe."

"My hero," she says as she turns and walks to her next class shaking her ass just for me. What that girl does to me.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Ted POV_**

I'm still pissed off at Ben for what he said to me earlier. He called me just short of a male whore and I'm quite offended. Okay, I will admit I've had my share of ladies, but that doesn't mean I've had sex with all of them. I can count the girls I've fucked on just one hand. If you count having my dick sucked, then we are in the dozens. It's not something I'm proud of, but I have needs. Plus I don't mind to take matters in my own hands if you know what I mean. That's only if I'm desperate enough and that's not too often.

Now, I have to go to a tutoring session and I'm turned on from thinking about getting my dick sucked. What the hell is wrong with me?

When I enter the library it's deserted well maybe that's because it's Friday. I look everywhere and then I spy Mackenzie who is sitting at the back table already studying.

"Hi, I'm Ted."

"I know who you are, we've had like ten classes together the last four years," she replies not even looking up at me. I guess I didn't know we had that many classes together.

"So, Ben has filled me in what you're having problems with and I'm here to help you with the final exam."

I guess I should just get over how much I hate Ben right now because I know he just wants the best for me.

Nearly two hours later, I feel like we finally had a break-through.

"I get it, I don't know how you did it, but I finally understand. Man, I owe you big time."

"You can thank me after you pass the class."

I wonder what she means by that? I look over and I wonder why I never noticed Mackenzie before. She is really is pretty. Her mahogany hair is pulled into a side braid. I wonder what she would like without her glasses.

Wait a minute, why do I care how she would look without her glasses?

Ever since my conversation with Ben about Mackenzie I can't stop thinking about her. What do they say about forbidden fruit?

"So, were you planning on going to Carter's party tonight?"

"Have you ever seen me at a party?"

I have to think about that. No, I don't think I ever have.

"Why don't you come?"

"What's the point? All these parties are the same, drunk guys trying to pick up girls who clearly have had too much to drink. No thank you."

"I thought you said you've never been to a party?" I say as a joke, but clearly she doesn't get it. "I think you should come so you see what these parties are like."

"I'll think about it."

"That sounds like a no and I never take no for an answer."

"Trust me I know."

What the hell?

"Can I ask you something and please be honest?"

"I always am, but go ahead."

"What do you think about me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just like I asked."

"I don't know, this is the first time we've ever talked. I don't know you."

"I find that hard to believe, but fine, what have you heard about me then?"

Suddenly she looks down. That's not a good sign.

"That bad?"

Wow, maybe Ben was right? For the first time, I'm hurt by that expression and she hasn't even said a word.

"I should be going, I guess I'll see you on Monday," I say and grab my book and storm off.

"Ted, please I'm sorry."

It's too late, her face said it all.

I'm getting fucked up tonight, there's no doubt about it tonight.

**_Emily POV_**

I don't know how he did it but Gavin is here to pick me up.

"So how did you get around my armed guards?" I ask him and I get into his car. Man, he's looking hot today. I don't know what it is about public school guys, but it just screams trouble and I love it.

"I spoke to your dad last night and cleared it with him, however I'm supposed to bring you home and then stay and have dinner before I take you out."

And then maybe not.

"Oh, well I haven't heard from you in a few days, so I made plans to go to a friend's party tonight, do you want to go?"

I really hope he says no, I really wanted just to hang out tonight with my girls.

"That works."

Damn it.

We don't talk the rest of the ride back to my house.

When we arrive, my dad is just getting home, he's home early tonight. I guess he's excited about date night.

I start to laugh and Gavin just looks at me.

Oh my dad, he's so cute, even though I know exactly why he's acting like this. I have long gotten over the embarrassment of my parents strong sexual chemistry with each other. I'm just happy that my parents are still so much in love as if they were teenagers again.

"Happy that it's Friday dad," I ask as I get out of the car.

"That's enough young lady." I know he's joking, but his tone can scare anyone that doesn't know my father like the way I did.

"Hello Mr. Warner, you know it is customary to open a young lady's car door that you escort."

Oh no and it starts. I think Charlie and I have both come to the understanding that no one will ever be good enough for Christian Grey's daughters, however on this point, I have to agree with my dad. I will never give him the satisfaction of knowing that I agree with him though.

"Yes sir."

Good answer Mr. Warner.

When we walk into the house, Ben is sitting in the kitchen with Addison and I don't see Charlie, so I can safely assume she's locked up in her room working on her movie.

I go upstairs and change into a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a pair of Toms.

I knock on Charlie's door and find it unlocked.

"Please say you'll come to the party tonight? I don't think I can take it if I have to go with Gavin alone."

"Why don't you break up with him? You know you're only with him to stick it to dad because he grounded you last month for breaking curfew."

"That's not entirely true. If you saw Gavin without his shirt on, you would want to spend some quality time alone with him too."

"Emily Jane, that's enough. I don't want to hear about your sex life. There are just some things that sisters shouldn't share."

"You need a boyfriend, Charlie, plain and simple."

"The door is right there, you are free to leave anytime."

"Come on, I'm just kidding. Please say you'll come with me."

"If you go now so I can finish uploading this, I will go."

"You're the best."

"I'm going to regret this aren't I?"

"Now why would you say that?"

"Because I know you."

And with that, I head downstairs to save Gavin from my father's interrogation.

**_Ted POV_**

Blankers knows that something is wrong but doesn't ask me. He knows when I want to share something, and right now I just want to get home to talk with Charlie.

Charlie has always been my confidant. She's never judged me, maybe my choices, but she is always there to listen when I need anything. I just wish that I would have listened to her about Kennedy months ago, maybe then I wouldn't be in this situation.

I know her door's closed, but I just barge in.

"Doesn't anyone ever knock," she says taking off her headphones.

"Then lock your door. Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, my video is almost done uploading, what's up."

"You know that I had my tutoring session with Mackenzie Stewart this afternoon. Well, we got to talking about going to the party tonight and then I asked her what she thought of me, and she just gives me this look and that said it. Do you think I'm a slut?"

It's probably not the best choice of words but today it works.

"Is this about your blowup with Kennedy today?"

"You heard about that?"

"I think the whole school did."

Well that's just great.

"Teddy, I don't think you're a slut. However your reputation with the girls at school isn't stellar, but that's not a shock to you, right?"

"I never treated those girls bad."

"Now, you know I love you so please take this as me wanting to help you. After you are done dating a girl you simply ignore her and then move on, no questions asked."

"So what am I supposed to do to change everyone's perception?"

"Oh Teddy, I don't know."

"Is that a nice way of saying there's nothing I can do?"

She says nothing and I turn around and go back to my room.

I stay there until my mom knocks on the door asking me to come down to dinner.

"Teddy, is everything okay? You're always the first one down to dinner."

"Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

How can you talk about how you treat girls with your mother?

"Well, I'm here if you want to talk. How about I take you out to lunch tomorrow, just the two of us?"

"Sounds great, only if I treat you?"

"Oh Teddy, you know you've always been my favorite."

"Mom, you do know that the four of us talk and you all tell us the same thing right?"

"I know, but this time I mean it," she says and gives me a wink before I join the group at the kitchen table.

I'm not all that happy when I see Addison sitting across from me. I know she hates me, I don't know why. I never did anything to her.

"So how did tutoring go?" Ben asks and I look straight at Addison when I answer.

"It was great, Mackenzie is a great teacher." I almost spit the words at her and I can see Addison squirm in her chair. I'm not sure if she knows that Ben told me that she sent me the warning through her boyfriend.

After dinner, my parents are getting ready to leave for the night and explain to the four of us that we are to behave and listen to Blankers as Taylor has the night off and Sawyer is working with my parents tonight.

How easy is tonight going to be?

I'm shocked when my dad says that they will be back in the morning.

Freedom.

I think the best thing for me to do is go and work out. Maybe I can get all my anger out. I go down in the gym and work out for a solid hour and Blankers joins me as I start to bench press.

"Are you going to tell me what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Girls."

"That's what I figured. Can I help?"

"Why can't I just find a girl that wants to be with me because of me and not because I'm Christian Grey's son?"

"I think you just answered your own question?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Maybe you are looking for the wrong kind of girl."

"Then how do I find the right girl?"

"Perhaps you should just wait for her to find you?"

I hate when he does this. He gives me these little gems of advice but half the time I don't get them.

"So, what's the plan for tonight? Are you planning on getting me into trouble?"

"Owen, really? Have I ever got you in trouble?"

"I'm still here, 18 years later, so let's not plan on changing that tonight."

"We are just going to a party."

"And it begins."

I head upstairs to change when I hear giggling coming from my brother's room.

I could be a dick and interrupt them, but I choose to take the high road for once.

I shower, but I can't stop thinking about Mackenzie. I wish that I could change her mind about me.

At 9, the crew is downstairs and ready to go. I'm shocked to find that Charlie is going to join us as she never goes out with us. I have a feeling that tonight is going to be a good night.

Blankers is doing double duty serving as our driver and warden.

As we arrive at Carter's he gives us the usual list of rules and then he remains in the car until we are ready to go. Tonight he gives us three hours or until he hears the cops are about to bust the party. I love that he has a police scanner in his car.

When we arrive I beeline it straight for the keg with Charlie.

"You need this to celebrate your video submission," I say handing her a red Solo cup.

I make the rounds and find Kennedy in the corner making out with some random guy. Thank God she doesn't see me. I finish my beer and go into the kitchen to grab another one when I see Mackenzie walk in, or at least I think its Mackenzie. She's not wearing her glasses and her hair is not in her normal side braid. She looks like she is looking for someone when she comes in. I have to go find her before Addison spots her.

I make my way through the crowd and come up from behind her and tap her on her shoulder.

"Looking for someone?" I say and she turns around and tries to hide a smile.

"No one in particular," she says.

"Can I get you a drink?"

"I don't drink, water maybe."

I lead her into the kitchen and pour her a glass of water.

"So what made you decide to come here tonight? I thought you didn't do parties."

"Well, I thought I might try one before I graduate."

I need to keep her talking, but I don't know what to say. I don't know why I got nervous all of a sudden.

"So what's your plan for next year?"

That was lame, I can do better.

"I'm staying home and going to UW, just like Ben."

"Have you decided on whether you are going to North Carolina?"

How did she know about North Carolina? Ben or Addison must have told her.

"I won't make a decision until after graduation it all depends on the draft."

"That must be exciting."

"Do you like baseball?"

"You really don't know?"

"Am I missing something?'

"My dad is Mike Stewart, General Manager of the Mariners?"

I knew that but I guess I didn't associate Mike being Mackenzie's dad.

"You know I just spoke with your dad last week about the prospects of me becoming a Mariner."

"I know."

"What else did your dad tell you?"

"I think that would break some kind of rule of insider information wouldn't it?"

"You could give me a hint?"

"He may or may not have said that the team would do anything to move up in the draft to take you."

That would be a dream come true.

"I love this song, come dance with me," Mackenzie says grabbing my hand to join the rest of the group.

The one thing I've been blessed with is dancing. I grab Mackenzie and we start to move, I don't want to be too forward, however the way she's dancing she is giving me the green light. Damn she's sexy when she's moving like this. I don't know how long we are together when I hear her voice from nearly across the room.

"Mackenzie, didn't I tell you to stay away from Teddy Grey?"

She practically stalks toward me with Ben in tow. I'm tired of her shit. This ends tonight and right now she's not my brother's girlfriend.

In my mind it's screaming to ask Ben why his girlfriend is being such a little bitch, but I know that wouldn't go over so well.

"Fuck Addison, what the hell is your problem? What did I ever do to you to make you hate me so much?"

Everyone is now looking at us and the room falls silent.

"Like you don't know or did you forget just like everyone else?"

Have no idea what she means. I know for damn sure I've never had sex with Addison.

"Ted, what did you do to my girlfriend?" Now Ben is even mad at me and I have no idea what I've done.

"Please enlighten me."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Ben POV_**

For the life of me I have no idea what has been going on with Addison today. For that matter, she has been acting strange for the last week. Fuck, I hope she's not pregnant. I don't know why that was the first thing that popped into my head. I mean we use protection _almost_ every time. Shit I just remembered last week after her parents had gone out for the evening, one thing led to another and we were having sex and I didn't have any condoms on me. Addison refuses to start taking the pill because she's scared that her parents will find out. I thought I pulled out in time, but fuck you never know. Mental note, always have condoms on me. My parents would kill me if I got my high school girlfriend knocked up.

I just look at my brother, my supposed best friend, and my girlfriend, the person whom I've been in love with since I was 14. I swear to God if Ted touched her, I will kill him.

**_Ted POV_**

I can tell that Ben is ready to kick the shit out of me, but I didn't do anything wrong. Why won't Addison just tell me what I supposedly did that was so awful?

Addison starts to walk outside and I follow her. I guess she doesn't want more of an audience that she has already created with her little outburst.

"You don't even remember do you?"

"If I did, would I be standing here right now? Come on Addison what did I ever do to you?"

"Freshman year, right here at Carter's house; I had the biggest crush on you and you knew that and used it to your advantage."

"Ted, I'm going to kill you. You fucked my girlfriend?"

Now, Emily and Charlie are out on the porch standing in between the two of us. I look over and see Mackenzie against the door. I know she knows the truth.

"I swear to God Benny, I never had sex with her."

"Addison, what's the truth?"

I can't believe my own brother is going to believe his girlfriend over me. I've never lied to him nor would I ever do anything to hurt him.

"We came close, but I just went down on him. Afterwards he pretended that nothing. On Monday I expected him to say something, but he never did."

Ben is livid and thank God for Charlie as she's holding him back. Addison is crying but no one is coming to her defense.

"When did this happen, because I don't remember this."

"It was in September, before Ben and I started going out."

I knew it. I would never do anything to hurt my brother. I must have been drunk. The first few months of high school I kind of went overboard and it was Blankers that helped me get back on track. Thankfully, he didn't tell mom and dad. That's probably why I don't remember. I did a lot of stupid shit and can't remember any of it, thank God.

**_Ben POV_**

"I can't believe you Addison," I say flying down the stairs to go find Blankers to take me home. I don't want to talk to Addison right now. I'm so fucking pissed off that she has been holding this in for this long and finally decides to share this with me.

"Ben, wait, please talk to me."

"Go to hell."

I have about a dozen things running through my mind right now, but the first is how Addison could do this? Does she still have feelings for Ted? Why did she find it necessary to bring this up tonight? I know she's had a few drinks, but really why now?

"Can you drive me home and then come back for the rest of the them?" I ask Blankers when I get into the car.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No! Please just drive."

I don't even look back. I can hear her screaming for me to come back.

All I know is that I need to make this right with Ted.

**Ted POV**

I can't believe that just happened. I'm in shock. I look over at Mackenzie and she doesn't say anything.

"You knew about this?"

"Addison is my best friend."

"So do you think I'm an asshole too?" I storm past her and go back into the house and grab another drink.

A few minutes later, Addison comes tearing through the house and finds me in the kitchen talking with Charlie.

"This is all your fucking fault Teddy."

She has to be kidding me right?

"My fault?"

"Let it go Addison, you've had way too much to drink. I think I should get you home."

"Screw you Mackenzie. You're the one who started all this?"

"Me, what did I do?"

"If you weren't so in love with Ted, I would never have said anything about this. I was trying to protect you from the man whore that is Theodore Grey. That's what friends do."

I look over at Mackenzie and she doesn't know what to do. I know she's humiliated.

"I hate you Addison."

And with that Mackenzie storms out of the house and Charlie urges me to go after her.

"Mackenzie, wait please don't run off." I say as she tries to unlock her door. She freezes with her back to me.

"What do you want me to say Ted?"

"First off, please turn around."

Slowly she turns around but she still doesn't look at me. I have no clue what I'm going to say to her, but I know I need to say something quickly or she will leave."

"Are you okay? I'm sorry for Addison. I know she hurt you, but this is not your fault."

"I never wanted you to find out like this. I always assumed that we would have never spoken and we would just go about our lives."

"So you're not happy that I know how you feel about me?"

"Why it doesn't matter? You would never go for someone like me?"

"Why would you say that?"

"It's it obvious, you're you and I'm just _me_."

"Well, I happen to think you are really pretty and somebody I want to get to know better."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"You really think so? What about our little conversation earlier in the library?"

She knows I'm right.

Right now the only thing I want to do is kiss her, but I don't want our first kiss to be after what has happened tonight. I'm trying to change who I am and this wouldn't be a good start.

"Can I take you out tomorrow on a real date?"

"Why?"

"Damn it Mackenzie, because I like you. Do you want to go or not?"

"Fine," she says as she opens her door and gets in.

I watch her drive away and I feel like a new man.

"Well played little brother," Charlie says. She was spying on me, but I don't care. I walk up to her and give her a big hug and we go back inside.

**_Emily POV_**

Why do I always get stuck with cleaning up everyone else's mess? I'm trying to comfort Ben's girlfriend or soon to be ex-girlfriend right now. I like Addison but I don't know how my brother is ever going to forgive her. Her little revelation today made it sound like she still has a thing for Ted. It would make sense why she always been so cold, almost rude, to him over the years.

"I love him Emily. He knows that right?"

Oh joy, I just love when drunk girls get all emotional and try to rationalize their behavior. Where is Gavin? I'm ready to leave.

"I think you need to go home and get a good night's sleep. Then try to call Ben tomorrow, but I can't guarantee he will want to talk with you. You may just need to give him space until he's ready to talk, but you already know that don't you."

I swear to God, if Gavin doesn't magically appear in five seconds, I'm dumping his ass, instead I see Charlie and the look on her face says it all.

She pulls me up and drags me upstairs to a room with the door barely open, but just enough for me to see everything I need.

I push the door open and see Kennedy Shriner straddling my boyfriend with her top off. And that was the cherry to finish my night off.

"We are so over." I scream at the top of my lungs. Ted is the first to find me. Then he sees exactly what I do and for the next few seconds that world stops.

Kennedy is screaming and Ted is kicking the shit out of Gavin.

"I never liked you, and I told you this would happen if you hurt my sister," Ted growls before punching him in the face for a third time."

"Teddy that's enough. It's time to go."

Where did Blankers come from? I swear that man has super powers.

Owen is able to pull Teddy off of Gavin who is trying to stop the blood from gushing out of his nose.

I don't think I've ever seen Teddy this angry before. He is livid and I know that it's been fueled by alcohol and the Addison situation.

As we get into the car, Charlie and I try to get Teddy to relax but I know he's dying to get in another shot or two. I'm grateful that I've got a brother to defend my honor.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I hope everyone is enjoying the progression of this story. I've changed my mind, I will not just focus on Charlie, but Teddy. I have fallen in love with this character, so I'm going a little deeper into his character.**_

_**SuzQuz Grey. You are the best editor a writer could ask for. Please read her story Grey Secrets and Betrayals. It's great, its one of my new favorites!**_

* * *

**_Christian POV_**

I love the feeling of waking up with my gorgeous naked wife on my chest after a long night of fucking and making love; it's just about the best feeling ever. I hate that our date night is over so soon and it's back to reality.

I look at the clock and discover that we've overslept and I need to wake Ana up so we can get home. As I attempt to untangle myself from my wife, my phone starts to vibrate, its Taylor.

"Yes Taylor," I say quietly not wanting to wake up Ana.

"Sir, I'm sorry to disrupt you, but there is a Mr. Warner at the front gate who is demanding to speak with you and refuses to leave until he talks to you in person. He says it's regarding Ted assaulting his son Gavin."

"Son of a bitch, I knew that kid was bad news. Taylor, tell him we are on our way home. We will be there in 15 minutes."

"Christian, what's wrong? Are the kids okay?"

"Yes, but apparently, Theodore got into with Gavin last night? Hurry up and get dressed and I will fill you in as we drive home."

This isn't the way I wanted to spend my weekend.

When we pull up to the driveway, the gate opens for both our cars to pull in and once. Once I get into the driveway, I get out and ask Mr. Warner to come inside and we head to my office.

"What's this all about?" I demand. Garrett Warner is owner of one of the largest real estate companies in Seattle and we've done some business with him in the past but it all stops now.

"You son assaulted my son last night at a party, and I want you to pay for all his medical bills. We've spent the evening and early morning in the emergency room trying to repair a severe broken nose, and now we're told he's going to need surgery."

"I'm sure that there is a good explanation for this," Ana said but Warner just looks at my wife and snorts.

That's it; I know Theodore must have a good reason to hit his asshole of a son. I've been tempted a few times, especially when I caught him touching Emily. Shit, I want to punch Garrett in the nose.

I call Ted downstairs via intercom, and he's in my office in less than a minute. He must have known that Gavin's father was here.

"Theodore, this is Mr. Warner, Gavin's father. Would you please be so kind to explain just what the hell happened last night?"

"Gavin and I got into a little disagreement and I punched him, well several times."

I know that Theodore must have a good reason for his behavior, however he better wipe that smug look off his face.

"Why did you hit my son?"

I don't like the tone that Warner is using with my son. I feel my hand start to twitch.

"I hit him because he was hurting Emily."

Now, all I can see red.

"What do you mean he was hurting Emily," Ana interjects.

"Emily found him upstairs at a party screwing my girlfriend."

"I see, well I think I should be going. I'm sorry for bothering you this early in the morning. I will see myself out."

I didn't see that coming. I was going to offer to pay the medical expenses but Warner manned up and saw that it was it son's fault, and that my son was just defending his sister's honor.

"Where do you think you're going?" I say to Ted who is trying to slip out the door.

"Back up to my room. It's been a long night."

"I should say so. I appreciate you watching out for your sister; however that doesn't mean you can just punch anyone you want."

Deep down I'm proud of my son, but I know that if I don't do something, Ana will have my balls.

"You're grounded for the rest of the week and if anything happens between now and Friday, you will be staying home and not going on your birthday trip to New Orleans."

"Really? That's not fair; I have a really big date tonight. I can't cancel on her. You have no idea what it took to get her to go out with me."

"Well, I'm sorry, but you heard your father."

**_Ted POV_**

Unbelievable, I can't believe they are grounding me.

I stomp back up the stairs like I'm five and knock on Ben's door. He still hasn't spoken to me since Addison's admission last night.

I open the door and he is just lying on his bed, still in the clothes he wore last night on top of his comforter.

I pull up a chair and sit down.

"Look, I've apologized. What do you want? You know that I would never do anything to hurt you. Shit, I don't even remember that happening. I'm sorry."

Ben is still looking up at the ceiling.

"I'm not mad at you; I'm pissed off at Addy. Why has she been holding onto this for so long?"

"Remember she was extremely drunk."

"That's not a good reason."

I don't know what else to say to him, I know he's hurt and feels betrayed.

"At least now I know why she hates you so much." He says starting to laugh.

I know now that Ben doesn't hate me. Don't get me wrong, I know he hates that his girlfriend gave me a blow job, but it was well before they started dating. If I would have remembered I probably would have told him.

"So, I need to ask you a favor?"

Finally he looks down at me.

"Really?"

"Hey, I need Mackenzie's phone number. I have to break our date tonight because I'm grounded."

"Wait a minute, stop, go back and explain."

I fill in Ben everything he missed after he left last night.

"Do you think it's a bad idea if I date Mackenzie?"

"No, I never did. I only said that to you because Addison made me. I think if you break your date though, it may crush her. She may think you only asked her out because you wanted to make her feel better."

Maybe he's right.

I decide to go to my parents' room and knock. I hear the shower going and I sure in the hell hope that they aren't in there together.

My mom comes to the door in her robe. Thank god.

"So, if I can't go out tonight can I have my tutor come here? We have our Physics final on Wednesday and I want to be prepared."

That's the angle. I never said who my date was with tonight, and they knew that I was being tutored.

"I don't see why not. Your father and I will be home tonight."

Why would that even matter? Oh well, she said yes.

When I get back to my room, I call Mackenzie.

I apologize for having to change the concept of our date, but I explain to her in great detail why.

She's okay with coming over to study and I even offer to come pick her up and she accepts. I still want to make this as much of a date as possible regardless of the fact that we will be spending the evening "studying" at my house; with my parents home.

I'm glad that my parents allow me to go work out with my baseball team. That keeps my mind off my big night with Mackenzie. I've never been this nervous for date, even though we will be studying. My parents even invited her over for dinner so I'm on the way to pick her up. I wonder what Mr. Stewart will say when I pick up his daughter.

Mackenzie actually lives closer to me than I thought. I run by her house almost every day with either my dad or Blankers.

When I knock on the door, I adjust my coat and try not to fidget with the two large floral bouquets I brought for Mackenzie and her mom. The one thing that that my dad impressed upon Ben and me when he talked to us about how to treat girls, was you are not only trying to date the girl, but also her parents and flowers go a long way.

Mr. Stewart answers the door. If I wasn't nervous before, I definitely am now.

"Mr. Grey, nice to see you again," he says extending his hand to me. I have to move both bouquets to one hand to shake his hand.

"You too sir."

"Mackenzie is upstairs; I will get her for you."

Mr. Stewart points me to the couch where his wife is seated and I walk over and introduce myself and hand her the flowers.

"Ranunculus, my favorite," she says and smiles.

"They're also my mom's favorites."

"That was very sweet of you. I'm going to put these in some water. Why don't you have a seat, Mackenzie will be right now."

"So how is life since the last time we spoke?" Mr. Stewart says as he comes back into the room.

"Great actually. I'm assuming you heard about my acceptance to North Carolina."

"I did hear something about that," he chuckles.

"So how is the team shaping up this year?"

"Looking real good, but I will say we are in dire need of a first basemen."

Well if that was any indication that he's interested in my skills that just made it obvious as I play first base.

"I hope you find what you are looking for."

"Me too."

"Hi Ted," McKenzie says coming into the family room. She looks amazing. Her hair is down again but curled and she isn't wearing her glasses. She's wearing a navy blue dress that hits just above her knee.

"You look beautiful," I say and hand her the flowers. I'm not sure if that was wise to say right in front of her dad, but I don't care it's the truth.

"Please make sure that McKenzie is home by midnight."

I will. I'm not going to tell him that my parents gave me until 11 because after all I'm still grounded.

As we walk out the front door, Mackenzie grabs her backpack, and I take it from her as we walk to the car with Blankers waiting with the door open.

We chat during the short trip back to my house; I know she's nervous too.

When we get back to my house I help her out of the car and we walk into the house. Mom is just finishing dinner while Emily and Charlie are setting the table, I don't see Ben anywhere.

I introduce my mom and dad who emerges from his office to meet Mackenzie.

"Do you mind if I go up and talk to Ben?"

"If you think it will help?"

"I'll take you up to his room," Emily says and I watch them walk up the stairs.

"Just a tutoring session, Theodore?" My dad says and it's partly true. "I wish I had a tutor that looked like that."

"I heard that Christian Trevelyan Grey."

I try to stifle my laughter, but Charlie beats me to it.

"All I meant is that she's a very pretty young lady, I don't know how much studying you are actually going to get done."

**_Ben POV_**

Addy has been calling and texting me non-stop all day. She's even resorted to calling our landline, but I'm not ready to talk to her. I don't know if I ever want to talk to her again.

I hear a little knock on the door that better not be Addy; I don't want to see her.

"Come in," I say and I see that it's Mackenzie.

"I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now, but I can talk with you?"

I just nod and she comes in and closes the door behind her.

"First off, Addison did not ask me to come here. She's been calling me all day but I'm not ready to talk to her yet. However I think you need to know this. I've known about her past encounter with Ted all along. I accidentally walked in on them that night, and from the moment you started dating she has felt guilty about what she did. She never liked Ted in that way after you two started dating. She has made that very clear from the beginning. I think the reason she got so upset was because she cares for me, and didn't want to see me get hurt. Now, what I'm about to tell you, I beg you not to tell Ted. The only reason I'm telling you this is to help my best friend. At least I think I still consider her to be that after the way she spoke to me last night. Addison knows that I've liked Ted for a long time and when she found out that I was going to tutor him, she went into mama hen mode and felt the need to protect me. It's not like I can protect myself. She knows, well everyone knows, about Ted's romantic past and because I'm a virgin she didn't want Ted to do something that I didn't want him to do. Now, I'm rambling and I don't really remember what my point was before. I know I've said too much, but please give Addy a second chance. She really does love you and would never do anything to jeopardize that."

I don't even know what to make of Mackenzie's confession.

I take a few minutes to process everything before I reach over and grab my phone.

Ben: I am ready to talk.

Addison: Thank you so much. You can come over right now.

Ben: Not tonight, tomorrow.

Addison: Okay.

Ben: I will you at our spot at 10.

Addison: Thank you. I love you.

**_Ted POV _**

I can't believe it when Ben comes down the stairs shortly after Mackenzie made her way back down to the family room. Ben walks over to me, leans over the back of the couch and whispers into my ear.

"If you fuck this up with Mackenzie, I will do exactly the same thing you did to Gavin last night. She's pretty incredible."

What was that all about?

We have a great dinner with good conversation. Mackenzie is really holding her own with my dad. He asks what she plans on majoring in college, and says business. He practically gives her an internship this summer at GEH.

After dinner, I show Mackenzie to the library where we're going to study.

"Dad, what was that all about?" I ask grabbing us a couple waters.

"What are you talking about?"

"You didn't need to give her a job on my account."

"It wasn't for your benefit Theodore. I am really impressed by Miss Stewart, and that's why I gave her this opportunity. Plus, something you didn't know is that she already applied for the spot last month."

Now, I feel like an idiot

"Remember Theodore, not everything I do is for your benefit. Out of the four of you, I thought you were the one who one day would take over GEH, but that doesn't look like that's going to happen is it?"

I know that I've let my dad down in that respect. I'm intrigued with the idea of one day running GEH, but right now my life is all about playing ball.

After two hours of studying I think my brain is officially fried. If I don't have it now, I'm not going to know it. I'm grateful for Mackenzie and sacrificing her Saturday night studying with me.

"I've had a nice time, maybe next time we can do something besides studying?" I ask as Blankers drives her home at 10:45.

"When you ace your final, we can celebrate then," she says. Maybe that will give you some encouragement to really try to pass."

I look over and see her hand just sitting right in between us. I fight the urge to hold it. I don't know if I would be overstepping.

When we reach her house she goes immediately to open her door.

"Hang on," I say and race out my door so I can open her and help her out. I take the opportunity to take her hand out of the car and I don't let it go. We walk up the stairs to her front door.

"Thanks for coming over tonight."

"Anytime, and I really do think you're going to do fine on the final. You know if you need another study session, you can call me. You have my number. Well goodnight."

She's giving me the perfect opportunity to kiss her. I can't fuck this up. Shit what should I do?

Instead of kissing her lips, I kiss her cheek.

When I pull back I know she's disappointed, but I want to start new and not go for the obvious.

As I get back into the car and we pull away, Blankers looks in his rearview mirror right at me.

"You learn quickly young one."

**_Ben POV_**

I couldn't sleep last night; all I could think about was my meeting with Addison. I'm early when I get to the bluff above the city. This was the spot where I asked her to be my girlfriend and where I told her I loved her the first time.

Finally, Addison pulls in next to me. We look at each other and I motion for her to get into my car. Blankers is waiting the bottom of the hill watching the cars go by.

I could tell she's been crying all night. Her eyes are bright red and she looks she hasn't slept either.

"I'm glad that you texted me last night. I thought you never wanted to speak to me again."

"I was seriously considering it."

"What made you change your mind?"

"It was Mackenzie actually, when she came over last night to study with Ted we talked."

"You know you owe you her a huge apology too."

"I know, I've been trying to call her but she won't accept my calls either."

"Keep trying, I know she misses you."

"I just need to know one thing. Do you have a thing for me brother?"

"No of course not."

"Why didn't you tell me about this all these years ago?"

"What was I supposed to say, hey by the way, before we started dating I did that with your identical twin brother."

I guess she has a point there, but I will never admit to that.

"Benjamin, please tell me that we are going to be okay, I don't know what I would do without you."

"I'm not going anywhere. I just need some time."

"I will give you all the time you need. I love you so much."

"I love you too," I say and look over at her for the first time.

Addison practically jumps on my lap and starts to kiss me.

I want her so bad right now. I start to pull her shirt off and then she pulls mine off. The next thing I know she is unzipping my pants freeing my erection.

"I don't think I'm ready for you to do this," I say pulling away from her. Trust me; I'm not lost on the irony of the situation.

Instead I push her down against the seat and pull down her pants. I can't even wait to pull my pants all the way down before I pull out a condom and slide it on.

"I want you so bad," she pants as I plunge into her.

Fuck this feels so good, this is exactly what I needed.

After a few more thrusts I find my release. I can tell that Addy is nowhere near close to do so I start to rub before slipping a finger in between her very wet folds.

"Oh my god," She moans as I feel her body tighten around my fingers. I keep pulling my finger in and out until I feel her body start to buck.

We lay there for a few moments just staring at each other.

"Are we okay now?"

"Yes, but I swear to God that if you ever lie or keep anything from me there won't be another chance."

"Deal."

"Oh and one more thing. I'm asking that you to treat Ted with a little more respect, he's been nothing but nice to you and he you being mean to him. You've got to let it go. Also, he really likes Mackenzie and he's trying to be the good guy so please don't ruin this for me or Mackenzie."

"He does?"

"Yes, it's actually quite sweet, I've never seen like this ever. I think Mackenzie could be a good thing for him."

"But if he hurts…" She says but I stop her mid sentence.

"Don't worry I've already talked with him and he if does anything to Mackenzie I told him that I would kick his ass."


	7. Chapter 7

**_Just a quick little note, I made a mistake earlier that I am trying to fix and change. Ben's real name is Bennett, I think I referred to him as Benjamin in an earlier chapter. Thanks to the Guest Reviewer who pointed it out._**

* * *

**_Ted POV_**

It's my last class of the day and as I walk down the hall, I feel my heart start to beat uncontrollably out of my chest. Then I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"You do know that if you don't go in, you can't take the test?" Mackenzie giggles and I turn around.

"I would rather stand out here," I say and Mackenzie grabs my hand and pulls me into the room.

Since last Saturday, Mackenzie and I have spent nearly every day "studying." I still haven't manned up to kiss her and I know she is patiently waiting. I want to make it special.

"You know this, now just relax and read each question once or twice before answering, and don't rush through it," she says squeezing my hand before we take our seats."

As he hands out our Physicals final, Mr. Hutton reminds us that this exam accounts for 50% of our final grade. I need at least an 85% to pass the class with a decent grade. That's a tall order when I scored a 55% on last week's final unit test.

Mackenzie looks back at me and smiles.

Shit, how am I supposed to concentrate when she looks at me like that? Man, the things I could do that girl right now would make her head spin. Fuck, I need to concentrate.

I take a deep breath and then open my test booklet and begin.

As I look down at the questions, I realize that I know all the answers. All the questions on the first page; Mackenzie and I went over just last night so it's fresh.

After 55 minutes, I have checked and double-checked all my answers and as the bell rings I know that I did it.

"How do you think it went?" Mackenzie asks as we walk up to Mr. Hutton's desk to hand it in.

"It was tough," I say hiding the fact that I know passed. "I'm going to ask Mr. Hutton to grade it right now. Meet you in the parking lot?"

"Mr. Hutton, would you mind grading my final now, I can't leave for the weekend not knowing if I passed."

I take a seat in front of Mr. Hutton as gets out his red pen.

I look down; I can't see him make any marks on my paper. After an agonizing five minutes, I hear the sound of his pen click.

"Mr. Grey, I must say I'm disappointed."

What? I couldn't have failed, I knew every answer.

"Disappointed?"

"Yes, I told you that if you just applied yourself, you would excel. I wish that Miss Stewart had helped you from the beginning, so that we wouldn't have to be here right now," He says handing over paper with a 95% on it.

"Thank you Mr. Hutton, you just made my whole day." I feel like hugging him. After entering the grade into the computer he tells me that my final grade for the class would be a B. I scored high enough on my final to bring my grade up from a D.

I run down the hall and make my way out to the parking lot; it's almost deserted. Man, where did everyone go? School has only been out for less than 10 minutes.

I run up to Mackenzie and I can't hide my excitement.

"I passed. I only missed one question." I say and she looks so relieved. "It's all because of you."

"I knew you could do it."

Then she blindsides me and kisses me.

Whoa, I never thought she had that in her.

There is electricity that flows between our mouths.

She quickly pulls away not knowing if I wanted her to kiss me. Instead I grab her and take her face and kiss her again.

Finally I pull back a little, but I still have her face in my hands.

"Wow," she says and looks straight into my eyes.

My words exactly.

"Can I take you out tonight to celebrate?"

"I thought you were grounded?"

"I am, but all they know is that we are studying just like we've done every night."

"How about you come over and I will make you dinner?"

"I thought I was supposed to treat you."

"You can bring dessert."

Oh I can think of a couple things I want for dessert and Mackenzie is at the top of the menu.

Shit, I need to get my head out of the gutter; I'm not going to do anything that ruins what we have started. Ben did tell me after he and Mackenzie talked the other night that she was a virgin. Well, I knew that before Ben told me. It was more like he was warning me.

I watch her get into her car before walking back over to Blankers who is waiting for me. When I open the door, I'm greeted to a round of applause.

"Shit, were you all watching me?"

"Yes," the three of them say in unison.

"You know you are really sick."

"Teddy that was the sweetest thing ever," Emily says.

"Okay, any more comments?"

Charlie and Ben can't stop their laughter.

I pout the entire drive home and I'm the first out of the car once we pull into the driveway.

I run upstairs to pack for the weekend as we are leaving right from school tomorrow since we have a half-day. What makes this weekend more special is that we had tickets to the Super Bowl even before we knew that the Seahawks were going to be playing in the biggest game of the century. The plan is we are all going to fly into New York and spend tomorrow night there before just us men head down to New Orleans. Then on Monday we fly back up to New York to pick up the ladies before heading home.

Mom and dad gave me the okay to go over to Mackenzie's until midnight, despite the fact that I'm still grounded. But it went over a lot easier when I told them about my Physics grade.

Sawyer drives me over to the Stewart's; I don't understand why I can't just drive myself. I have a beautiful SUV parked in the garage that I've been allowed to drive maybe a dozen times since I turned 16. But my father insists that we have security with us at all times. I'm just glad that Taylor won't be staying. He will return by 10 to collect me.

I knock on the door and then the door opens and I have to do a double take, I've never seen Mackenzie like this before. She is wearing a red dress, that I would never let her out of the house wearing, with matching very high heels and red lipsticks. Her hair is pulled up on top of her head. She looks incredible.

"Come on in," she says and I think I'm frozen right here on the front step.

I follow her inside to the kitchen. I'm looking around for Mr. and Mrs. Stewart but the house seems to be deserted.

"Oh my parents aren't home," she says looking back over her shoulder as she pulls something out of the oven.

"Will we be expecting them anytime soon?"

"Not until the wine runs out."

I feel my pants start to tighten. What does Miss Stewart have in mind for tonight?"

"I hope you like lasagna," she says placing the dish on the table and I sit down next to her.

The food smells delicious but I all I can concentrate on is the beautiful woman sitting less than a foot away from me. Somehow I manage to eat.

After dinner I clear the table.

"Come with me," she says taking my hand leading me down the hall.

I can tell she's nervous, but I don't know why.

We stop and turn and go into Mackenzie's room. I'm stunned when I find candles all over her room.

"I thought we could have our dessert in here," she says pointing to a plate of chocolate dipped strawberries on the bed.

Okay, I was wrong; these pants were able to tighten.

She pulls me over to sit on the bed with her. I'm not sure if I can do this. Plus I don't think Mackenzie is really ready for this.

"How does this taste," she asks feeding me a strawberry.

Oh boy, I don't know what to do; my head and cock are in a very heated argument right now.

Then Mackenzie stands up and faces me.

She says nothing but slowly begins to her take dress down revealing a very sexy lacy black bra and matching thong.

Wow, I always knew she was gorgeous but seeing her like this I'm in heaven.

She walks over and kisses me.

Instinctively, I wrap my arms around her waist.

"I want you Teddy."

Then I stop and push her back a little.

"Not like this."

"What do you mean?"

"I want your first time to be special and to be with someone you love."

"This is special."

"Mackenzie, I can't."

She takes a few steps back and the look on her face says it all.

"You don't want me?"

I stand up and hand her back her dress.

"Of course I do, I would be an idiot if I didn't want you."

"I think you should leave."

"Mackenzie, can we talk about this?"

"No, I want you to leave."

I can't believe this, this wasn't I expected my night to end.

I grab my jacket and leave.

Sawyer isn't due back for another hour so instead of calling him, I walk home.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Charlie POV_**

The best part of New York is waking up in New York. I can't believe that in just six short months I will be calling this home. I don't want to waste any time during the very short time we are here, so I decide to go for a run and explore Central Park. I text Blankers asking if he's up for a run and he says that he will meet me at the elevator in 10 minutes.

I was a little disappointed when we landed last night that there wasn't any snow on the ground. I love snow in New York, it's the best feeling.

I'm just finishing stretching in the front room when Blankers finally appears. I feel bad since I know that he didn't get much sleep last night.

"You're going to wear that?" He says sounding exactly like my dad.

"What?" I look down and I'm wearing what I normally do minus the t-shirt over my running top. It's a little revealing but hey I'm in New York.

"Come on."

We're gone for nearly an hour and I can tell that Blankers is exhausted but I could run another few miles inside the park, however I do him a solid and decide to turn back for home.

"Please behave yourselves this weekend. I hate having to leave you and your sister, but I know you are in good hands with Sawyer and the new guy."

"New guy?"

"Yeah, your dad is interviewing him right about now. Taylor and Sawyer have already given their approval."

"What about you?

"I haven't met him yet, but I have heard good things about him. You know that if Jess would let me, I would be the one to watch over you and your sister while you're here in New York."

"I know that, and trust me no one can live up to your high standard."

"Have I ever told you that you are my favorite?"

"You've been hanging around my mom too much."

He laughs as we reach our floor.

I walk into the kitchen and grab a bottle of water before going back to my room to shower. I think I hear my phone so I start to run down the hall before I hit something hard straight on, but instead of falling someone catches me before my head hits the floor pulling me up against his chest.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?" The stranger with the jet black hair and olive skin says.

"I think so. Thanks for catching me."

"Charlotte Anne, are you okay?" My dad says seeing me in the arms of the stranger.

"Yeah, I almost fell and…"

"Kellen Harper Miss."

"Mr. Harper caught me from falling."

"Well, I see that you can protect my daughters from themselves Harper. Now I'll show you to Taylor's office. He wants to talk specifics with you."

I wait for him to steady me, and then he follows my dad down the hall.

I run into Emily's room, and for once I'm the one to wake her up.

"You are not going to believe this," I say shaking her.

"You do realize that it is 7am back at home and we are in vacation," she says from under her pillow.

"We're in New York for less than 72 hours; we need to make every hour count. Plus I forgot to tell you about the sexiest guy that I just met in the hallway.

"What guy?"

I knew that would get her attention.

"Apparently he will be our new security next year; dad just gave him the seal of approval. He's down with Taylor now."

"I need to get a look. How old is he?"

"Not sure, but looks young so I'm surprised that dad would hire someone like him."

"I think we need a closer look, don't you think."

"Emily, what do you have in mind?"

"Follow me."

She quickly throws on a sweatshirt and we tip toe downstairs.

The door to Taylor's office is open slightly and Emily cranes her head in.

"Can I help you ladies?" Uncle Sawyer says scaring us.

We both scream and lose our balance falling forward into the office.

"And these two little eavesdroppers will be your charges. Now, I know Mr. Grey must have told you, but his two little girls are like my daughters so if you mess up just a little it will be your ass.

"Kellan Harper, this is Emily and Charlotte."

He shakes both our hands.

"I guess you have a hard time staying on your feet," he says to me and smiles. I feel the electricity flowing between our hands and quickly I pull it out of his grasp.

Emily runs out of the room pulling me with her and I almost hit my head on the door as I continue to stare at him.

"So what do you think?" I ask Emily when we take a seat at the breakfast table as Mrs. Hatten sets out the abundance of food.

"He's cute, but defiantly not my type. I like my men with lighter hair."

"What are you girls whispering about?"

"Just how Charlie is in love with the security guy."

"Emily Jane."

"What? It's the truth; you've been drooling over him."

"I have to agree with Charlie, Mr. Harper is a hottie. I may just have to fight you for him."

"Mrs. Hatten," we both say and start laughing.

"I may be old, but I'm not dead."

**_Teddy POV_**

I wish I was back in Seattle. As much as I was looking forward to the game, I can't stop thinking about Mackenzie. She refused to talk to me the next day at school and wouldn't take any of my calls. I wish that she would give me the chance to explain what happened. I know she probably feels like I rejected her, and in a way I did, but I didn't want her to feel like I was using her just for sex.

I haven't talked with anyone about what's going on. I don't even know what to say.

There's a knock on my door and my dad comes in.

"Breakfast is ready."

"I'm not hungry."

"Theodore what's wrong? You've been moping ever since we got on the plane yesterday. What's going on?"

"I don't want to talk about it, especially with you."

"Does it have to do with Mackenzie?"

I nod and he takes a seat at the end of my bed.

"You know you can talk to me about anything."

"Not about this."

"Theodore, I thought we could talk about anything?"

"There are just some things you can't talk with your dad about."

"Trust me, I've seen and done it all."

"Really?"

He nods and I think maybe I can tell him.

"Well, I really like her dad. The other night when I went over to Mackenzie's house we had a great time, she even made me dinner, and then something happened or should I say something didn't happen and she threw me out."

"You didn't pressure her into doing anything she didn't want to do do you? Your mother and I didn't raise you and your brother like that."

"No, of course not."

"I think Mackenzie thought I wanted to do more because of things she has heard about me, and well I wasn't ready so I turned her down. I think I embarrassed her. Deep down I knew that she was wasn't ready."

"You did the right thing. Sex is a very powerful thing and you never should do anything you're not ready to do."

"Dad, I'm not a virgin."

I thought by my last statement he would understand that.

"No, I know, I just meant that that physical act of love should only be done by people who are in love."

Now, I bet he thinks that Mackenzie is some kind of slut.

"Dad, I think you misunderstood, Mackenzie is a virgin. I think that she thought the only way to keep me interested in her was to have sex with me."

"Did you explain to her that that isn't the case?"

"She wouldn't let me; she kicked me out and won't return any of my calls. I really like her dad, I mean really like her."

"You just have to make her listen."

"How?"

"You are just going to have to figure that out on your own."

"Thanks for listening and your help, and for being cool with all the sex stuff."

"Theodore, I'm not cool with all the sex stuff. However I'm glad that you are honest with me and I hope that we continue to be honest with one another. Also, remember what I said about sex being a very powerful thing."

"I know dad."

"And please whatever you do, if you engage in this kind of behavior, make sure that you are taking safety precautions."

"I always do."

Now, I think I've said too much. He probably thinks I'm the slut.

"Now come and eat. We are leaving in an hour. So can you please have fun this weekend?"

"I'll try."

**_Christian POV_**

I can't believe I heard my son tell me that he's not a virgin. It wasn't that big of a shock, it was just a surprise when he said the words. With Teddy's admission, I finally have to admit to myself that my babies aren't babies anymore. Maybe I need to have another sex talk with both my boys and Ana needs to do the same with the girls.

I never thought they would be virgins until their wedding night, but maybe they could have waiting a few years. I can only imagine if Teddy is having sex, I assume so is Benny. I don't want to even think of my little girls having sex.

I make a mental note to tell Harper that under no circumstances will men be allowed into this apartment. I know that will last about one minute once Ana finds out. Shit, I took her virginity when she was 16. And my girls are 18. I feel my chest start to tighten.

"Sir, everything is ready to go," Taylor says bringing me back to reality.

"Good, is Harper up to speed? I want him to start today."

"I can arrange that."

"Plus, I want him to return to Seattle with us. He can stay in the staff quarters. I want as many eyes on the girls as possible."

"Is there something I need to know about?"

"Boys, Taylor."

**_Ana POV_**

Christian tells me he has hired Kellan Harper whose sole job is to keep the girls safe. His probationary period is going to start now rather than this summer when we move the girls into the house.

"What's this all about Christian?"

"It was just about a conversation I had with Theodore."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, of course, I just think it's too much work for Blankers to cover all four, and the girls need to get used to the new person who will be watching over them next year."

"Harper, this is my wife, Anastasia Grey."

I have to admit, Harper is very nice to look at. I never understood why Christian has such attractive security. Even Taylor who is a very attractive older man.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Grey."

"You call me Ana, Mrs. Grey is my mother-in-law."

I know that Christian hates when I do this. He doesn't like that I have the staff call me by my first name. I don't understand why. I feel more comfortable this way.

"Now, she's the boss this weekend, so whatever she needs."

"I understand sir."

Christian and I walk down to our bedroom.

"Just how old is he Christian? He doesn't look must older than 18."

"He's 24 and comes highly qualified."

I'm not stupid, but neither is Christian, I don't know how comfortable I am having a man so close to the girls are taking care of them.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"I just think he's very attractive and young? What if he has more than the job on his mind?"

I really didn't want to say it, but it had to be said.

"Oh that. There is a special clause in his contract."

"Explain."

"Taylor had already informed him of both of our concerns when he met with him yesterday before we arrived in town. So I had the lawyers draft up a new contract that specifically says that any staff is not to have any kind of personal relationship including sexual with any member of the Grey family."

"Any member?"

"That's right, Mrs. Grey, I saw the way you looked at him and I didn't like it."

"I only have eyes for you Mr. Grey. Do I need to show you exactly what I mean?"

"We have 10 minutes before we have to leave, can you be quick?"


	9. Chapter 9

**_Thanks to all of your support for my story. I don't know what I would do without all of you. Thanks so much for all of your reviews and PMs. I hope you continue this journey with me. Please continue to review!_**

* * *

**_Emily POV_**

I've never seen my sister like this. I can tell she's trying so hard not to make it obvious, but I know her better than anyone and I can know that she's crushing hard on Mr. Kellan Harper. Charlie even made me do her hair and make-up and usually I only do that on special occasions.

With Sawyer and Mr. Heartthrob in the front seat, we are driven up and down the streets for New York shopping. Mom and dad were very generous in our "spending limit." I've found a few things, but it's been Charlie who has been very successful at the thrift and vintage shops. I don't understand how she does it. She has bought nearly three times the amount of clothes and shoes I've bought for less than half of what I've spent.

After lunch we hit a matinee showing of _Newsies_. The show was amazing. I was such a fan of the Disney movie so I couldn't wait to see it play out live right before me. I fell in love with the show especially the male lead. From the moment I saw him come on stage and start singing I was hooked. Who doesn't love a man who can sing and dance? My first thought was that he's not straight, but at intermission Charlie said there was no way he wasn't into girls.

I pulled out my playbill and saw that his name was Colt Roberts, definitely a stage name. I've thought about a stage name, but I've never been able to come up with one. Emily is such a common name; I think I need something flashier.

The best part was when mom surprised us by going backstage after Newsies, and we got to meet the entire cast.

I was so nervous when we went backstage. I wanted to find this Colt and tell him what a great job he did.

Finally I see him and I practically beeline right for him.

"You did an amazing job," I say. God that was so cliché.

"Thank you," he said. "How did you like the show?"

"It was incredible."

"I'm Colt," he says extending his hand to me. I take it and shake it. I'm so nervous.

"Okay, I have a question, is that you're real name?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes."

"Good, so can I."

"That's not fair."

"Well, I should let you get back to what you're doing. I just wanted to say hi."

I turn around to go and find mom and Charlie when I feel a pull on my bag.

"You didn't tell me your name?"

"It's Emily Grey."

"Oh you are our special VIP guests today."

"Excuse me?"

"We were told to take special care of our VIP's."

"Oh you were."

"Yes, plus I heard that you just got into Tisch?"

"How did you know that? Wait, let me guess, another secret."

He nods.

"That's where I go to school, well I did before I took a leave of absence for the show, but I'm going back in the fall after my contract ends. How long are you in town for?"

"Just for the weekend."

"What do you have planned for tomorrow?"

"Just shopping."

"Well, since we are going to be classmates, how about I give you a tour of the city."

"How do I tell him that I probably know the city better than him? He's too cute to say no to."

Colt pulls his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Here put your number in my phone and I will call you tonight after our show so we can arrange everything."

As I put my number in his phone, I'm jumping up and down inside.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Oh, we are going to see _Rock of Ages_. My sister and I have been dying to see the show, but my mom thought we weren't ready to see it until now."

"Well, happy birthday Emily Grey."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you, I'm glad you came backstage."

Me too.

We say goodbye and I go and find Charlie.

"You're not going to believe this. You know Colt, and we're going out tomorrow."

"Wow you work fast, so I guess he's not gay?"

"I don't think so."

My mom agreed that I could go out with Colt tomorrow if she meets him, and of course Sawyer goes with us. I think she was a little bummed that I didn't want to spend the day with her, but she saw how excited I was.

After a great dinner we go back to the house and change for tonight. Mom thought it would be fun if we dressed up in our best 80s wear. I'm all about costumes so it was fun. She even surprised us by having one of the hair and make-up people from Rock of Ages come over and style us.

The show is a late one so we don't leave the house until 9 for the 10 o'clock show.

We take our seats in the front row; normally my dad makes us sit in a private box; however this is an interactive show so we are in the front row.

I'm just about to turn off my phone when I see I have a text from Colt.

Colt: Are we still on for tomorrow?

Emily: Yes, how was your show?

Colt: its intermission, but I wanted to catch you before your show starts.

Emily: How about you come over at 11? My mom wanted to invite you to brunch and so she can meet you first.

Colt: Sounds great.

I send him my address.

Colt: I'm really glad that you stopped by today.

Emily: Me too. See you tomorrow.

The show was unbelievable. The music was great. Now, this is a show I would love to be part of some day.

In ten minutes, Colt is due to arrive and I'm still doing my make-up.

"Your boyfriend is here," Charlie says coming into the bathroom.

Shit he's early.

"What's he doing?"

"He's talking with mom and Sawyer."

I finish with my mascara and take one more look in the mirror.

"Hey Charlie, what is he wearing?"

"Jeans and a dress shirt."

Oh good. I didn't know what to wear so I put on a pair of dark skinny jeans, a white sweater, and brown riding boots.

When I walk out I see Colt seated on the couch next to my mom.

When he sees me he stands up. Nice move Mr. Roberts.

He is truly a beautiful guy, definitely my type.

By the time we've finished brunch he has already charmed both my mom and Charlie.

"Ready to go?" I ask and grab my coat. It finally snowed last night so I know its cold out.

As we take the elevator down to the lobby, Colt says that I live in a great location, and we should just walk around. I'm totally fine with that. Sawyer keeps a nice long distance away from us.

"What does it feel like to be followed?"

"Honestly, I'm so used it to it really doesn't bother me anymore. I almost forgot that they're there."

"So what's it like being in a Broadway show?"

"It's a great show to be part of. The whole cast is amazing; this has been the best eight months of my life. I'm going to be sad to leave, but excited to go back to school."

"I can't believe you're giving up the show to go back to school."

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Most times, you only want to do a show for a year before moving on to the next. Plus I want to finish up my degree and then see what the next opportunity is."

"So, if you got another show, would you take another break from school?"

"I guess it would depend on the role and show, but probably."

Colt goes on to tell me that he will be a sophomore, that he just turned 20, and that he's from Aspen, Colorado.

"I love Aspen, we have a house there. We're actually going there for spring break." I tell him.

I don't even know what time it is until Sawyer comes up behind me and whispers in my ear.

"Your mother would like you to come back to the house, she's been calling you."

I pull out my phone and he's right. It's nearly six.

"I've had a great time with you."

"It's too bad that you have to go home tomorrow."

Did I just hear him right?

"I'll be back soon."

His head snaps up and looks at me and smiles. He then grabs my hand and holds it the whole way home. This just feels right.

I ask Sawyer to let Colt and I go up in the elevator alone.

I don't know if he wants to kiss me but I sure do want to kiss him. I've made it pretty obvious that I'm ready for him to kiss me.

Finally I take matters in my own hands and I look at him and kiss his lips. He doesn't pull away instead he pulls me closer and intensifies the kiss.

When the doors open, I find Harper waiting for me.

"I wish you could stay."

"I would love to, but I've have an early rehearsal tomorrow. I'll talk to you later."

I step out of the elevator and turn around to wave goodbye.

"By the way, my real name is Colton," he says and smiles as the doors close.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Thanks so much to MzSuzieQ and for catching a small typo. I have updated!_**

* * *

**_Ted POV_**

After talking with my dad, I do feel better. Itold Ben about everything that happened, and he's helping me come up with a plan to win Mackenzie back. But now all I can concentrate is the game on the field. Dad got a sick suite and it's the three of us, Blankers, Taylor and Sophie. I was thrilled when Sophie showed up at the hotel last night. She is a huge Seahawks fan; plus she got to spend time with her dad and her two favorite brothers. I've always considered Sophie like an older sister.

Last night the three of us had a blast on Bourbon Street. Taylor and Blankers turned a blind eye when Sophie would slip us drinks but we were good. When we got back to the hotel, dad just laughed so I knew he wasn't too mad.

Today has been amazing and I almost forgot about Mackenzie. Dad got us field passes so we got to go down on the field for warm-ups, and got to even meet a few players.

The game was spectacular. It was tied until the last minute when we scored and won the game. I felt like I was five years old, all of us were jumping up and down and Sophie was sitting down crying she was so happy.

After the game we went to celebrate on Bourbon Street and tonight my dad joined us, in disguise of course. Unfortunately, you can't just walk on one of the busiest streets in America when your name is Christian Grey.

It was nice to see my dad like this. I wish we could do more of these kinds of things, but there's no way he could go around in disguise every day.

I remember when we were little just going to the zoo or even the park was a major event in Seattle. So instead when we wanted to go to places like that, he would rent it out all day for us. My parents have tried the best they can to give us the most normal childhood as possible.

Now as we sit on the plane bound for Seattle, Benny and I are coming up with a plan. In the end, what I came up with was to tell her the truth and if she can't accept that then I need to move on.

When we get back in town I have Taylor drop me off at the Stewart's. I know this is a long shot. I don't even know if she's home, but I plan to wait her out.

I knock on the door and Mackenzie opens the door.

"Can we talk?" I say and put my hand on the door so she can't slam it in my face.

"Talk?"

I've never seen her angry before or is it hurt, I can't tell.

"Walk with me?"

I step back and then look up to witness Mackenzie's closing the door.

That's it, it's over. It ended before it could get started.

I turn around and start the long walk home.

"I thought you wanted to talk?"

"I do."

I so desperately want to take her hand, but I don't know how she will react, so instead I just put my hands in my pockets.

"You need to hear my explanation. That night was amazing. You have no idea how much I want you in that way, however you said you knew about my track record with girls, and I don't want you to think that you have to do anything to keep me interested. Sex is a big deal.

"I just thought that's what you wanted."

"Was it what you wanted?"

"I'm not sure."

"Then you're not ready. I would never do anything you were 100% ready for. I'm in love with you and you are worth waiting for."

"What?"

I turn and face Mackenzie. She's speechless.

"Mackenzie, I love you."

"Really?"

"I realized that I loved you that day in the parking lot; I was sure of it after you kissed me."

"Me too."

"I want to hear you say it."

"Theodore Grey, I love you."

I pick her up and swing her around.

"I've never told any girl that I loved her."

"How does it feel?"

"Incredible. So can I kiss my girlfriend?"

"Just so you know, you never have to ask if you can kiss me."

**_Charlie POV_**

Harper has said maybe a dozen words to me since he first spoke to me, and they are always one or two-word phrases.

I haven't been able to stop thinking about him since our first encounter. I feel like I'm turning into a stalker, and it was made only worse when I found out that he was coming back to Seattle to live at the house.

Emily said that I need to control myself whenever I'm around Harper otherwise mom, dad, or anyone in the same room as us will see my obvious obsession and put a stop to it right then and there, and he will be sent packing to the Big Apple.

I feel so wound up right now and the only thing that ever clears my head is going for a long run. Sawyer and Blankers have already been let go for the night and I don't want to bother Taylor so I only have one more option. I don't know if I can string together a complete sentence in front of Harper.

I knock on my dad's office door because that was the last place I saw Harper.

"Dad, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I just wanted to let you know that I'm going for a run."

"Okay baby, take Harper with you."

Harper turns in my direction and nods.

"Will you be ready to go in 10 minutes?"

"Yes miss."

"We will need to work on that."

I run upstairs pulling my hair into a ponytail and throw on a pair my shortest and tightest pink running shorts and matching top that leads nothing to the imagination. I need to make sure to wear a jacket until I am out of my dad's eye sight.

"Guess where I'm going right now?"

"Um, the local strip club. You look like you're going to attack the pole."

"Very funny and no. I'm going for a run and guess who will be watching my ass for the next five miles?"

"Let me guess Harper."

"Ding ding."

I can tell that Emily isn't giving me the full attention I need form her; I know she's hiding something from me?

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

She moves something under the covers.

I jump on the bed grab her phone.

"Hello Colt," I say as I see his face on the screen.

"Hi Charlie, I wouldn't mind looking at your ass. Harper sounds like a very lucky man."

"I like you Colt."

I hope this works out with Emily; I think Colt is a good match for my sister.

"Ditto."

I grab my phone and headphones and head downstairs and start stretching. Let's just see if Mr. Kellan Harper can keep up with the third-best high school cross-country runner in the state.

Harper meets me by the front door and I try not to ogle. He's wearing a white sleeves t-shirt and black shorts. He's got great arms and legs. Now, I'm going to have a hard time trying not to stare at him while we're running.

"How far were you thinking of going?"

"About five miles, maybe more, I have a lot going on in my mind that I need to sort out. Let me know when you need to turn around."

I don't tell him that nearly everything on my mind, except for my documentary submission, is about him.

"I'm good."

Again with the two-word phrase.

I put my ear buds on and select my work out playlist and start running.

I can tell that Harper doesn't know if he should run next to me or behind me. I will just let him decide.

When I hit mile three, I am really start to hit my stride and then the turn for home. I look behind me and see that Harper is just a few feet behind me. He looks straight at me and doesn't make eye contact. I quickly turn back but I should have been paying better attention as I didn't see the pot hole right in front of me.

"Oww," I say as I fall and land wrong on my ankle. I try hard not to cry, but it is so painful.

"Miss Grey, are you ok," Harper asks helping me up.

"Yeah, I think I just rolled my ankle. I will be fine."

I stand up and when I put my full weight on my leg, I nearly fall down again. Shit, I know it's more than a rolled ankle. I start to cry, it hurts so bad.

"Shit, I forgot my phone, Taylor is going to have my ass for this," Harper says checking his pockets. I guess he's hoping that his cell phone will magically appear. "I guess we are walking back home. Up you go."

Out of nowhere Harper sweeps me up in my arms.

I've got my phone so I call home.

When my mom answers I really start crying. I don't know why, but anytime I'm hurt and I talk to my mom I cry even harder.

"Mom can you come and get me? I fell and I think my ankle might be broken."

My only reaction is to close my eyes and put my head on Harper's chest.

I feel safe in his arms as he holds me like I'm a porcelain doll.

"I'm sorry; I should have caught you before you fell."

"Not your fault," I say between sobs.

"Well, I guess it was nice working with you, Taylor is going to ship my ass back to New York the moment we get home."

"I won't let him do that. Everyone knows that I'm a little prone to falling, like you've seen now three times and no one has been fired because of it yet."

"That's good to know."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

Talking is the only thing that is stopping me from screaming out in pain.

"Why did you take this job?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why take a job babysitting my sister and me?"

"Working for Christian Grey is high profile, and this job is a great resume builder."

That wasn't the answer I was expecting.

"What's your dream job?"

"Seriously?"

"I'm asking aren't I?"

"I would love one day to work for the Secret Service."

"Like protecting the president?"

"Exactly."

"So, what do you think of your new job?"

"It's got its perks."

What? Before I ask him what he means, Taylor pulls up and my dad jumps out of the car.

"Charlotte, are you okay?" My dad asks after he takes me out of Harper's arms and puts me into the back of the car.

"Dad, I'm fine."

"Okay, then let's talk about this outfit," he says handing me his coat.

"Sir, I would like to accompany you to the hospital to make sure that Miss Grey is all right," Harper says before he closes the door. My dad nods in agreement as he answers his phone. Harper look at him and he smiles at me before closing the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Charlie POV_**

Well, it's definitely broken and in three places. Man I've done it this time. At least it wasn't severe enough to require surgery. Just a god awful cast from my foot to below my knee. I've decided on a black cast as it wouldn't clash too much with anything. Mom joins us in the emergency room a short time later as they put the cast on.

"This makes four casts," Dr. Connors says. "Maybe you should take a little better care of your body."

"This time it wasn't my fault. This time I blame the City of Seattle."

"I haven't heard that one before."

Dr. Connors has been taking care of my family for as long as I remember. He's really good friends with Nana (Grey).

"Does it look like mom and dad are mad at me?"

"No, I don't think so, but I do feel bad for your new security. Taylor gave him a little talking to."

Now I feel horrible. This is all my fault. Harper nearly caught me this time.

"Where are my parents?"

"They're in my office filling out paperwork."

I see Harper standing outside of my room. I try to get his attention and wave him in.

"Miss Grey, my apologies again. This is all my fault," he says standing right by the door.

"Please call me Charlie, and trust me this isn't your fault. Taylor's just giving you a hard time. This isn't my first trip to the ER and I know it won't be my last."

I can tell he still feels very guilty, but I don't know what else to say to make him feel better.

"I hope you don't decide to leave because of this."

"I never quit at anything. I just know that I can't ever take my eyes off of you."

I have no problems with that.

**_Ben POV_**

I called Addy the moment we landed and she arrived at the house right after we did. I sure did miss her. She helps me unpack, and asks about my weekend. She tells me that she apologized to Mackenzie, and that they are back being friends. She tells me how upset Mackenzie has been since Teddy left, but didn't go into any more details. I didn't offer that I knew the whole story. She did tell me in confidence that she actually agreed with Teddy on this one, but didn't tell Mackenzie that as she didn't want to lose her friend again.

About an hour later, we're sitting down in the family room watching TV, and waiting for mom and dad to return from the ER with Charlie, when Ted comes bouncing into the house.

"I take it your conversation with Mackenzie went better than expected," I say as he jumps down on the couch.

"I told her that I loved her."

"You what?"

"I guess I always knew I did, but then seeing her tonight gave me the courage to tell her."

"What did she say," Addison asked.

"She told me that she loved me."

Ted and I both look at Addy and she's smiling.

"Ted, I want to apologize for the other night, I'm really sorry. I was drunk but that's still no excuse. The only reason I said what I said to Mack was because I love her like a sister and I didn't want to see her get hurt. I knew that she had a huge crush on you."

"I understand. Can we start over?"

"I would like that very much, but you have to know something. In no way am I attracted to you or secretly want you."

Ted looks at me and we both start laughing uncontrollably.

"Well, I'm glad that you both find me funny."

**_Ana POV_**

I don't know why Christian is so angry at Harper. We all know how clumsy our daughter is. Hell she's the spitting image of me. I had to calm him down when I arrived in the emergency room. He was ready to send Harper packing, but Taylor and I knew better. I knew it was just Christian overreacting like always, but anytime Charlie is involved, he gets irrational. After some convincing I told him that Harper couldn't leave and to give him another chance. Plus I said that if he didn't, no one would be getting any sex tonight. That brought him back to reality.

As Christian and Taylor talk in Dr. Connors office, I walk back to Charlie's room and see her talking with Harper. I stand back and watch the way she is looking at him. If I didn't know any better, I would think my daughter has a crush on her personal security guard. I anxiously look over at Harper and see that he doesn't show the slightest interest. I may need to have a little conversation with my daughter.

I walk into Charlie's room and immediately Harper leaves to stand outside and closes the door behind him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Stupid."

"You've got to watch where you're going."

"I thought I was and Harper nearly caught me. This wasn't his fault; please tell daddy that, I know he's mad at him."

"Your father knows that and Harper isn't going anywhere. Speaking of Harper, what's going on Charlotte?"

"I don't know what you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean young lady."

"There is nothing going on, I promise."

"Let's keep it that way. You don't want to give your father any reason to fire him do you?"

"Of course not."

"He's very nice to look at so I can see why you like him," I say and turn to see my daughter's reaction.

"Mom."

Yup, that did it, I know she had a crush on him and she just proved it.

**_Emily POV_**

I miss New York already, okay maybe Colton a little more. Never in my wildest dreams would I have ever thought that I would find the man of my dreams. I can't wait to get back to New York. After we spent nearly two hours on FaceTime, I needed to focus on my audition tomorrow for _Our Town _for our high school production. I'm thankful that Lakeside has one of the best drama departments in the state. This is one of my favorite plays. The best part is that Colton played the role of George his senior year in high school and he even remembered a few of his lines.

"You were born to play Emily Webb," Colton said. "The key to this role is the raw emotion. You are playing a character that we see after several ages so you need to be conscience of that."

After I say goodnight I run through my audition piece a few more times until I have it memorized.

Around 10, I hear some loud stomping coming up the stairs, Charlie must be home. I look down the hallway and nearly do a double-take when I see Harper carrying my sister up the stairs.

"Good night?" I ask Charlie and she looks at me and smiles. "Great fashion accessory. Is Harper going to carry you around everywhere?" I look up at Harper who gives me a look like I shouldn't have just said that.

I walk into Charlie's room as Harper sets her down on the bed.

"Let me know if you need anything. Good night ladies."

"What the hell was that?" I ask Charlie and she can't wipe that stupid smile on her face.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Charlie POV_**

It's been six weeks since I broke my ankle and today my cast comes off. I am so excited. Mom and Harper picked me up from school early for my appointment. I can't hide my excitement. I've hated my crutches, but it has been nice having Harper carry me when I needed him too. I just had to make sure that no one was around. Over the last six weeks, Harper and I really got to know each other, and he's been trying hard to make it up to me even though I've told him numerous times that it wasn't his fault.

After a very thorough exam and a new set of X-rays, Dr. Connors declares that my ankle is healed and the cast will stay off. He did tell me that I would have to take it easy and that I can't start running for another few weeks. He then suggests that even then it should only be on a treadmill since apparently, I can't run on a street without falling.

"How do you want to celebrate? A new pair of shoes?"

"Sounds great."

We have a few hours before we have to be back at school for Emily's opening night as the lead in _Our Town_. Harper drives us to my favorite vintage store in Wallingford, which is close to mom's office, and I find the cutest pair of shoes that will go great with my dress for tonight. Then we drop mom back off at work as she has a big meeting with a new author.

As we drive back home, my phone begins to ring. I don't recognize the number but I decide to answer it anyway.

"Charlotte Grey."

"Charlotte, this is Mitch Gregerson, president of the Tribeca Film Festival. I was calling to let you know that we received your documentary submission for the festival contest, and I wanted to personally let you know that we were blown away by your film. You won, and that we would love to screen your documentary during the festival next month."

I hadn't heard anything so I just assumed that I didn't win. It's been nearly two months. I can't believe I won, and my film is going to be part of the Tribeca Film Festival. I don't know whether to start screaming or cry.

"Thank you sir. In case you aren't aware, we normally don't screen our young filmmakers, but in your case we made an exception. We would like you to be part of all the festivities the week prior to the festival, including the press junket and then the actual festival and awards ceremony. We of course would love for your father to be in attendance as he's the subject of your film."

"Of course, thank you."

"We see the potential in you young lady, and I can't wait to meet you in person."

Mr. Gregerson says that he will be sending me more information in the next few days.

When we get home I jump out of the car.

"I take it that was a good phone call," Harper says getting out the door.

"I won, I can't believe it."

"That's amazing."

The next I do made no sense. I jumped up and hugged Harper. I need to hug someone and I'm a hugger. What I don't expect is for Harper to wrap his arms around me and squeeze. I look up at him and he smiles. I decide that this is my opportunity that I don't want to waste it. I kiss him on the lips. It might have been only for a second, it was the best kiss of my life.

I open my eyes and look right into his and he looks scared. He sets me down and we just look at each other.

"I'm sorry, that was out of line," I say and don't wait for him to respond. I run into the house and straight up to my room.

I wish Emily was home I need to talk to her right now. She's the only person I can talk to about this.

I turn my stereo up full blast. I need to drown all the thoughts out of my head right now. What was I thinking kissing Harper? Did I think he was going to kiss me back? I just made the biggest mistake of my life. I've ruined the friendship that I worked so hard to establish. Man, I wish I could go run and clear my head. I need to make this right, but I don't want to do.

"Charlie," I hear a voice calling my name, and I turn around to find Harper standing in the doorway.

I go over and turn down my music and stand a few feet away from him. Harper walks a few steps into my room and closes the door.

"Harper, about earlier. Just forget about it. I was just caught up in the moment. I mean it didn't mean anything and I'm sorry."

I hope he can't tell that I'm lying. Everyone always tells me that I'm a horrible liar.

"First off, can you stop calling me Harper? At least when it's just the two of us. Call me Kellan."

He walks closer to me and I feel my heart begin to beat uncontrollably. What is he doing?

"Were you telling the truth that you didn't mean to kiss me?"

"Yes." But inside I'm screaming no.

"That's too bad because I wanted to do this." He closes the distance between us and grabs my face and kisses me. I can't believe that this is happening.

My lips mold perfectly to his. His lips are strong and there's a sense of urgency behind his kiss.

I open my mouth and his tongue slides into my mouth. The next thing I know he moves his hands from my face down to the small of my back and pulls me closer to him. I arch my back and I think I moan. I feel him start to pull away.

"Does this mean anything?" He says against my lips.

I open my eyes and look up into his.

"Do you want this to mean anything?"

"Would I be up here if I didn't? Look I've got to go, your dad will be home in a few minutes and this time he will fire me if he catches me up here with you." And with that he's out of my room.

"Wait," I say but he's already gone.

Now, what am I supposed to make of that? He kisses me like that and then just walks out. You've got to be kidding me.

**_Emily POV_**

I check my make-up one last time before my curtain call. I get the normal butterflies in my stomach. I take one last sip of water before I head up to the stage.

I check my phone and see that Charlie has been calling me non-stop for the past three hours, but I'm upset that Colton hasn't called or texted me. He knows that this is my big night. I know he's got his show, but just a simple "Break a Leg" text would suffice.

We've talked at least twice a day since I left New York and I'm hoping that he gets a few days off next week when my family and I head to Aspen for spring break. I was hoping that mom and dad would let us going without them, but dad said if there were going to be boys and girls at the house then a parent is required. Right now, it's just me, Charlie, Ben, Addison, Ted and Mackenzie. At least for four days I will be shopping and snowboarding all day. I just wish that Colton could be there with me.

The play went off for its Thursday night premiere. When I took my bow, I received a standing ovation. I think my dad was the first to stand up. My whole family took up nearly the first three center rows. I can tell that everyone including my father, and even Taylor, look like they shed a few tears. My mom of course is bawling as is Nana and Grandma Steele.

As I come off stage, I can finally take a breath, it's over. I feel like I'm only truly alive when I'm on the stage doing what I love.

"You were spectacular," comes a voice from behind me. I turn around, and I can't believe it.

"Colton, you're here," I say hugging him nearly squishing the two dozen white roses that he's holding.

"Like I would miss opening night. You surprised me. I knew you were good, but not that good.

I kiss him and don't care that my family will be appearing shortly. I've missed my boyfriend. In nearly the seven weeks we've been together we have only been actually with each other for less than eight hours. That doesn't even including watching him on stage.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming," I say in between kisses.

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Well you did."

"Emily Jane, you were breath-taking," my dad says as he spots me kissing Colton.

"Thank you daddy. This is Colton. Colton this is my father Christian Grey."

"Sir, it's nice to meet you."

Colton shakes my dad's hand then grabs mine. I've missed his touch. I can feel the goose bumps up and down my arm.

After seeing all my family all I want to do is find a dark corner and kiss my boyfriend.

"How long are you in town for?"

"Just for tonight, I have to be back for the show tomorrow night. My flight leaves at six tomorrow morning."

I can't believe he came into town for less than 24 hours. He must really love me.

Colton accompanies me to the cast party where I make a short appearance, and then Blankers drives up to Hotel 1000 where Colton is staying. My parents offered to let him stay at our house, but he politely declined. Dad extends my curfew till midnight so we have an hour until I have to leave for home.

Blankers stays down in the lobby while I walk Colton up to his room.

By the time we get to his room, his hands are all over me as are mine.

We don't even make it to the bed before all our clothes are off.

"I love you Emily Jane," he says as we lay down on the bed.

"I love you Colton."


	13. Chapter 13

**_Charlie POV_**

It's been four days and Kellan still hasn't said anything about what happened between us. He barely makes eye contact even now as he sits across from me. To his defense we haven't been alone. Now, we are on the GEH jet headed to Aspen for spring break. We made the deal with my and mom and dad and instead of the boys and Emily bringing dates it's just the four of us with Blankers and Kellan and this couldn't work out better for me.

Dad wasn't too thrilled about letting the four of us go without them, but the actress Miss Emily really did a great job claiming that this was probably the last time that the four of us would be together. We are all going our separate ways next year and we needed this special time together, but I think the cherry on top was when she said it was a good way for him and mom to reconnect while we were gone. I don't even want to think about what they're doing right now. They both decided to take this week off too.

I know the three of my siblings will want to spend the days snowboarding and the doctor advised me against it so instead I plan on relaxing in the hot tub and shopping. Aspen does have the best shopping.

I have made it my goal that this week Kellan and I will talk about what has happened.

After we arrive in Aspen, we drive up to the house and are greeted by Judy and Roger, the newest caretakers of the house. They have been taking care of the house for the last five years and they feel like another set of grandparents. Judy has lunch on the table. I love just watching the snow fall and I could sit here in front of the fireplace all day.

"Okay, grab your gear we are leaving in five minutes," Ted says.

"Charlie, do you want me to stay?"

"No, go, we have all week. I would love just to relax and have a quiet moment."

"We won't be gone long and tonight you and I are going dancing."

That's an offer I can't refuse and Emily knows that.

"Have fun."

I grab my laptop and plop down on the rug in front of the fireplace facing the mountain. What a gorgeous day and I'm stuck inside all by myself.

"Do you plan on staying in the house or did you want to go out?"

I look up and see Kellan standing in front of me. He's changed out of his suit, his everyday work attire, to jeans and a blue dress shirt that matches his eyes.

"I thought you went out with everyone else?"

"No, someone had to stay behind to watch over you."

Wow that was a low blow; I see that we are back where we started.

"So sorry you had to stay here. I know I must be an inconvenience."

I feel like I'm going to start crying so I decide to grab my laptop and head back to my room.

"No, I wanted to stay," Kellan says before kissing me. At first I want to struggle against it, but his soft lips change my mind.

Finally I come up for air and look right at him. We are both breathing really hard.

"So how long are you going to ignore me this time?"

"I tried to stay away from you the last time this happened and it nearly killed me, so if you forgive me I'm not going anywhere."

This can't be happening. Am I dreaming?

"What does that mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like, I like you Charlie, I've liked you since the first moment you bumped into me. I tried hard to fight against my feelings for you, but I can't do it anymore."

"Do what?"

"I can't go around pretending that I don't have feelings for you. Now, I need to know are those feelings mutual or I am way off base right now? If that's the case let's just forget this ever happened."

"I feel the same about you."

"Then when we get home, I'm going to quit."

"And what? You think that my father will just let us go out…. like on a date?"

"Why wouldn't he?

"Have you met my father?

"Maybe your right?"

"You can't quit, not over me."

"Then what do you propose?"

"We act like nothing is going on between us."

"How is that going to work?"

"I don't know, but we will just have to make it work if you still want to see if there is something here."

"I want that more than you know," Kellan says pulling me into his arms and kissing me.

"I'm willing to try if you are."

I kiss him back too, knowing that he now wants to give us a shot.

**_Harper POV_**

I know that moment that Grey or anyone finds out what I'm doing, I'm going to fired and blacklisted from any future jobs. There goes my future career with the Secret Service.

But right now all I want to do is stay in this moment. I've dreamt of this moment ever since Charlie kissed me for the first time, but my feelings for her started the moment she bumped into me. At first, I couldn't believe that she was only 18 and that I was supposed to make sure to keep her safe, and not develop feelings for her.

I can't believe I finally have her right where she belongs.

I don't like sneaking around but if this the only way to have both Charlie and my job I will have to accept it.

"So what do we do now," I say looking at the beautiful woman in front of me.

"Anything we want."

That has so many implications, but all I want is to hold Charlie in my arms.

I sit down on the couch and pull her on my lap and we both just look at each other. I touch her face and she closes her eyes and leans her face into my hand.

We sit here for a few hours until I hear a door open. Immediately Charlie jumps off my lap and resumes her spot on the floor and opens her laptop.

"Anything in particular you would want for dinner Charlotte?"

"I'm up for anything?" She says looking up at Judy and I know those words have several meanings.

"I know I'm in trouble."

**_Charlie POV_**

The gang arrives just in time for Judy to pull the roasted chicken out of the oven.

I invite Blankers and Kellan to dinner and they both accept.

Emily informs them of our plan to go dancing while the boys are going to go back on the slopes for some night skiing.

I don't know what I should tell Emily about what happened between Kellan. I need to tell someone and I have never kept anything from my sister.

After dinner, I go into Emily's room to get ready. I tell her that I want to go all out. I'm glad she decided to pack for a month so she has plenty of dresses to choose from. Of course our father wouldn't approve of any of them. I find a silver backless dress that barely covers my ass and matching heels. Emily chose a tight red mini-dress that leaves nothing to the imagination.

We emerge nearly two hours later and my hair is straightened and I'm wearing the most make-up I ever have in my life. At first I thought it was too much, but then I really looked at myself and its perfect.

I'm excited when I find that Kellan is waiting by the front door for us. I see his reaction when he sees me in my dress.

"I forgot my clutch I will meet you in the car," Emily says as Kellan leads me out to the SUV.

"Are you trying to torture me? You look unbelievable."

I do a little spin for him so he can get the full view.

"Don't bend over unless you want everyone to see your underwear."

"Well that would be a problem if I was wearing panties."

Let's just see how much I can torture him. He doesn't need to know that I am wearing panties, actually I'm wearing little boy shorts because this dress is really too short.

"What am I going to do with you?"

Oh I can think of a few things.

"I'm ready, let's go," Emily says bolting down the stairs. I don't know how she doesn't fall with those shoes.

We drive into town and we check the car with the valet at Syzygy and the three of us walk in. The best part of this club is that even though we aren't 21 they have a dance floor with no bar and it's a Christian Grey approved place. We are shown to our private booth and we order several mocktails.

"Good thing I brought these," Emily says opening her clutch revealing several airplane bottles of alcohol. We need to distract Kellan while she dumps them into our drinks.

"Now you promised to behave right?"

"Scout's honor," Emily says as we pound our drinks and she pulls me onto the dance floor.

"So when are you going to make a move on Harper? He's looking hot tonight, as do you."

"About that."

"You little slut, you already made your move haven't you?"

"You can't tell anyone, especially the boys."

"I need details."

"Later."

We dance the night away as I watch Harper who rotates from sitting at our booth to standing against the wall.

I fight the urge to pull him on the dance floor with me.

I'm dancing all by myself so Emily can pour more alcohol into our drinks.

"Look at you go, you know you can be a little less obvious. You're basically eye fucking him right now."

"How can you tell?"

"Because I'm the expert."

Before we know it, two really cute guys come up and start dancing with us.

We make small talk and the blonde guy pulls me closer to dance. I don't mind but then I look over at Kellan and clearly he is getting agitated.

"We are going to a party after this, you and your sister want to go?" he asks me.

"No, we actually have to get going, thanks for the dance."

I start to walk away but he grabs my arm and it hurts.

"Listen here you little prick tease, you shake your shit all over me, now you're coming with me."

"Let go," I say trying to pull away.

"I believe the young lady asked you to let go. If you were smart you would remove your hand right now; unless you want it broken," Kellan says.

"Who the hell are you, her boyfriend?"

"No her bodyguard."

Ouch that hurts a little bit.

The blonde gets the point and removes his hand off my arm.

"I'm ready to go," I say and go and find Emily.

"We're leaving now," I say and she grabs her clutch from our booth.

"What's wrong?"

"Some jackass was a little handsy and I don't want to be here right now."

Kellan follows us out to the front and we wait for the valet to bring the car around.

He says nothing when he helps me into the car.

"Is something else wrong?" Emily asks me as we drive home.

"No."

When we arrive home I storm out of the car and into my room.

Ben and Ted are headed out to the hot tub when they see me.

"Have a nice time? You guys are home early." Ben says.

"Could I join you guys?"

"Sure, get your suit on."

I go back into my room and throw on my white bikini.

I make my way out on the patio and turn on the lights above the hot tub. Ted and Ben each have a beer in their hands.

"Who bought this for you?"

"We asked Blankers too and he agreed, as long as we don't leave the house for the night and that was a no brainer."

I grab a beer and hop in.

A few minutes later Emily appears on the patio.

"Charlie what the hell is going on with you?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

"God, you are being such a baby. I'm going to call Colton. Goodnight kids."

We finish the six-pack in record time. The boys vote and I lost of course, so they make me go get more from the fridge.

I pounded my two beers and with the few shots from earlier I'm starting to feel it, and I'm no longer mad at anyone or anything. I feel good.

"Do you think you've had enough," a voice from behind me says.

"Are you saying that as my boyfriend or my bodyguard?"

"Charlie, don't do this. Please don't be mad at me. When I'm working I'm your bodyguard first. I'm here to protect you, that's what any good boyfriend would do too."

"Boyfriend?" I hear Emily's voice and I know the jig is up.


	14. Chapter 14

**_I hope that everyone is still enjoying my story. I am really having a lot of fun writing this story. Please review and let me know what you think!_**

* * *

**_Emily POV_**

I can't believe it. Did Harper just call himself my sister's boyfriend, when did all this happen? Charlotte Ann has a little explaining to do.

"What the hell is going on," I demand pulling the both of them into my room and away from my brothers. The last thing I need is for them to play all macho and defend Charlie's honor. Then I decide that I only want to hear from Charlie so I push Harper out of my room and slam the door in his face.

"Can't we talk about this tomorrow," Charlie asks and clearly she's drunk or on the way getting there.

"No, I want to know what's going on. Or I can just call daddy and he can find out."

"You wouldn't."

"Watch me, I say grabbing my phone off the bed and hitting dad's number on speed dial.

"It just happened today really, when the three of you went out."

"Why didn't you tell me? How long have you been keeping this a secret?"

"I swear I've told you everything except the two times we kissed before today."

"And now what he's your boyfriend?"

"Well, I don't know if I still want to call him that after tonight and the title really doesn't fit."

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember earlier tonight when I wanted to leave so quickly? It was because of that guy but more because Kellan called himself my bodyguard and not my boyfriend."

"And he goes by Kellan?"

"He asked me to call him that when it's just him and I."

"You know he was just doing his job. He can't go around calling himself your boyfriend. What if it got back to dad?"

Oh, I didn't think about that. Maybe she's right.

"I think the two of you need to talk."

"Why? He's just going to think I'm a spoiled little girl who pouts when she doesn't get her way."

"No, that's me, remember."

"What should I say?"

"Apologize for being a brat. Obviously you need to clarify your relationship."

"What would I do without you?"

"I have no idea."

I still can't believe that Charlie is dating someone my dad hired to watch over us. For both there sakes I hope that my dad doesn't find out, or Taylor for that matter.

**_Harper POV_**

What was I thinking? I should have just kept my feelings to myself and I would have never been in this situation. I made the mistake kissing her back. It just felt so right when she hugged me. I had her in my arms, and it was as if that was where she was supposed to be. I need to find a way to end this before I let it go too far. Maybe if I just quit it would solve everything.

Who am I kidding? There's no way that Christian Grey will ever be okay with me dating his daughter.

How am I going to break this off with Charlie? I can't hurt her feelings, but I think maybe it's for the best. Then again, who am I kidding? There is no way I can stay away from Charlie. Shit, it's my job to look out for her safety and well-being day in and day out. I don't how I could be around her when I'm not with her. I need to sort my shit out.

**_Charlie POV_**

When I open the door I find Harper pacing down the hall. When he sees me he pulls me into my bedroom, closes the door and locks it.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I think I was hurt and I overreacted," I say and now I feel the effects of all the alcohol. It's starting to make my thoughts run together.

"I don't know if you and I are a good idea. I mean look at how your sister reacted."

"She's only mad because I didn't tell her about us and she had to find out this way. Don't worry she won't say anything to my parents."

"That's not what I'm worried about."

"Is it our age difference, look it's only a few years."

"Seven to be exact."

"You know I'm more mature than any other 18-year-old senior in high school," I say trying not to sound desperate. I don't know why he wants to end this. If it's not about my parents then what?

"Exactly, you are an 18-year-old senior in _high school_ and I'm a 25-year-old man charged with protecting you. Do you see the conflict right now?"

"Then say it and we will be over it?"

"I think it's best if we end it."

I'm trying so hard not to cry.

"If that's what you want."

He doesn't say anything, he's just standing there.

"I think you need to leave."

He turns and walks out without even looking back.

Well, that was my longest relationship and it was only five hours long.

"Charlie, where the hell are you?" I hear Ben yell down the hall.

"I'm coming," I say and grab the beer from the fridge.

"Where were you?"

"Sorry, Emily wanted to talk and I totally forgot."

We spend the next hour in the hot tub before I nearly pass out.

The next thing I remember is waking up in my bed still in my bikini under the comforter.

My head is throbbing and I feel so nauseous and that I run to the toilet and heave over the side for what seems like hours.

"I thought you might need this," the voice from me behind says. I don't want him to see me like this. Really, I don't want him to see me period.

I look back and see Harper has brought me a large glass of water and two Aleve.

"Thanks. Can you please leave me alone so I can just die?"

"Do you need anything?"

"Yes, you out of my bathroom!"

I know that was harsh but I can't face him. I'm too hurt and mad and I'm also very vulnerable right now.

After I empty the entire contents of my stomach, I decide that a shower is a much needed necessity. I look at the clock and see that its past noon and I think everyone is gone. The house seems too quiet as I make my way into the kitchen to make myself a piece of toast.

I spot Harper into the family room on his phone, and I want to avoid him as much as possible.

The dry toast does make me feel a little better so I grab another large glass of water and make my way down the hall. I can feel there are eyes on my back as I make my way to my room, but I won't give him the satisfaction of turning around.

My next decision is purely based on stupidly, but I feel I need to do something to get back at Harper so I decide to call one of my good friends who lives here in Aspen to see if he's up to hanging out tonight. I know this is childish and I'm using the fact that Preston, whose parents are really good friends with my parents, has been in love with me forever as a way to stick it to Harper. I know it's wrong and I'm using Preston, but right now this is my only option.

Preston is 22 and works for his father's major real estate firm in Aspen. That's how our parents met.

Charlie: Hey, I'm in town.

Preston: I know, your dad called my dad the other day and told him to keep an eye out for you guys.

Charlie: Do you have plans tonight?

Preston: Yes with you I'm hoping!

Now, I feel really bad. I don't want to lead him on; he's just going to be collateral damage.

Charlie: Pick me up at 7?

Preston: Love too.

Yup, I'm officially going to hell.

I go straight for Emily's closet to try to find another inappropriate dress and I see nothing. So I decide to do something I've been told never to do: I go into my mother's closet and open the last garment bag all the way in the back of the closet. When mom and dad have their little vacations away from us and come here. I know she has a few sexy dresses that I've seen photos of, and I know exactly which dress I want.

It's a silver backless dress that has a large deep v down the front and with the built in cups I now have a lot of cleavage. Mom won't mind that I wore the dress, hell she won't ever know.

When Emily and the boys come home, I'm just putting on my final touches when Emily walks into the bathroom.

"Whoa, you look hot. Big night out with Harper?"

"No, actually Preston's taking me out?"

"What happened?"

"Harper thinks it the best that we keep our relationship professional."

"How convenient that Preston just happened to call you and ask you out?"

"I called him."

"And now the truth comes out."

I slip into my dress and shoes and then head out into the hall.

"No way are you wearing mom's sex weekend dress out with Preston."

"You like?"

"Yes, it fits you like a glove, but if mom, let alone dad, sees you wearing this, you are going to be in so much trouble."

"They aren't going to find out."

Then I hear the doorbell ring.

"Shit, he's here. How do I look?"

"For whom?"

"Shut up Emily."

"Wait, did you run your evening by anyone?"

"Yes. I already texted Blankers after I made my date, and asked him to accompany me."

"You really have given this a lot of thought."

"Oh just sit back and watch."

I walk down the hall and I see Preston. He actually is really handsome wearing gray linen pants and matching suit jacket. His blonde hair is done perfectly. He's a guy that really knows how to take care of himself. When I walk toward him, I see that he's talking with Harper. Could my plan be more perfect right now?

Harper looks at me when I make my way to the door. I love seeing his face when he takes in the full look of me.

"Wow, Charlie you look unbelievable," Preston says seeing me for the first time and hugs me.

"You look great too. I've missed you; it's been too long."

"I know. I'm excited to go out on the town."

I really feel like the biggest asshole alive right now.

"Let me get my coat and tell Blankers that I'm ready to go."

I walk into the living room to grab my jacket; I know that Harper follows me.

"I know what you're doing?"

"I don't know what you mean?"

"Charlie, don't play dumb, because you aren't. Plus you should know that I'm the one coming with you tonight."

Again, Harper plays right into my hands. I knew once he found out about my date, there would be no way he would let Blankers go instead of him. I wonder what he had to say to be able to go.

"I'm just going out with a very good family friend, nothing more. It's not like I have a boyfriend or anything."

Instead of waiting for him to answer I walk back to find Preston.

Harper is our driver/chaperone for the evening; this is going to be very interesting.

We make it to the restaurant and of course it's owned by my family and it's on the pre-approved list. Preston knows how to obey my father's rules. He tells me that he even called my dad and asked his permission to go out on a date with me today. That's one reason why it would never work between us. I know he likes me, but I think he likes the fact that Christian Grey is my father more.

Throughout dinner, he talks about moving to Seattle and taking my dad up on the offer to work at GEH. I try to look and sound interested, but I think I would have more fun staying at home watching a movie.

After dinner, Preston asks what I want to do and I fight the urge to ask him to just go home, instead we go back to Syzygy. I hope that tonight goes better than last night did.

When we arrive, I excuse myself to the restroom, and I down one little of vodka. I need to loosen up so hopefully this will help.

After I emerge from the bathroom, I find Harper waiting for me and just ignore him, and go look for my date that I spot at the bar.

He sees me and finishes his drink before coming to my side.

We make our way onto the dance floor. One thing I have to say about Preston is that he can dance. He pulls me against him and places his hand on the small of my back. We dance like this for at least an hour before I pull him down to me and whisper into his ear.

"Want to come back to the house and we can use the hot tub?"

What am I doing? I'm really playing with fire right now.

"Love too."

When we drive home, I text Emily informing her of my plans. She says that she and the boys are out with Blankers and will be back later. She tells me to be careful and not to anything stupid that I will regret. I tell her I won't.

I don't know why but Preston tells me that he has a pair of swim trunks in his car so I change when he's doing the same.

"I'll be in the office, so if you need me, call me on the intercom," Harper says walking down to the office.

Preston's in the tub when I come outside. I decide to wear a very skimpy red bikini and I know Preston likes it when he sees me.

We talk for a long time and for the first time I am starting to enjoying my evening. I start to feel guilty for what I've done, I really don't want to hurt his feelings or lead him on, and that's just what I'm doing.

"I'm tired; I think I'm going to bed." I say standing up and about to make my way out of the hot tub.

"No, don't leave. I don't want to end our date." Preston says grabbing me by the waist so I'm sitting on his lap.

Now I feel super uncomfortable. I don't want to be here.

"Preston, I had a great time, but it's late and you have to work tomorrow," I say trying to stand up but he's holding me tight against him.

"I know you like me and you know that I like you."

I've got to tell him the truth.

"Preston, you know we are friends and I think we should stay friends."

"You don't look like you just want to be friends."

Now my plan is blowing up in my face.

"Preston please let go of me. You're hurting me."

"Just one kiss, I will show you just how great we are. I know that you're dad will be proud."

"I said let go."

"Come on Charlie."

I'm really starting to get scared and I can't reach the intercom button.

"Let go of Miss Grey right now," Harper says in a very hostile voice.

"Look, I've haven't done anything wrong see," Preston says letting go of my wrist.

I jump out of the tub and run into the house.

A few minutes later, there's a knock on my door.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were okay," Harper says from the hallway.

"I'm fine, thanks for your help."

"That's my job," he says. We are back to square one and I'm angry.

"Well, you've done your job so can you just go back to work?"

"Charlie, please don't do this."

"Did you ever even like me?"

"Yes, I mean I like you and I still do." He says walking closer to me so we are almost touching. I feel the electricity flow from his body to mine and he hasn't even touched me. All I want to do is kiss him as I stand right here in front of him in my tiny bikini. I can feel my body start to shake.

"I don't want to hurt you and you deserve someone better than me."

"You are what I want," I say and put my hands around his neck and just look into his eyes.

"You're the only person I want to ever be with," he says and kisses me.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Harper POV_**

I hope I can be everything that Charlie wants and needs. All I can think about is how much I want her right here and now. Her standing here in this little red bikini isn't helping the situation that is growing in my pants.

"So you like me," Charlie asks against my lips.

"Very much."

Suddenly she moves her arms from my neck and moves them to her back.

"What are you doing?" I ask when I notice she's untying her bikini top.

"Isn't this what you what?"

My rock hard erection is screaming yes, but my I shake my head no.

"You don't want me like this?"

Now, I've hurt her feelings. I pull her arms back around me.

"Of course I do, but your family will be back soon and I don't want them walking in on us."

Hopefully she will buy this. I'm not stupid, it's obvious to anyone just how innocent Miss Charlotte Grey is, and I'm not going to be the one to rob her of her innocence. Even though I would like to be. Wait till she figures out that I'm no good for her, and then she will be able to move on and not pull another one of her little tricks like she did tonight. Lucky for her I was watching the CCTV the whole time from the office, and could rescue her when Mr. Thurman went a little too far. I knew exactly what she was doing from the start of the evening and of course I didn't like it. Then it turned at dinner when I saw that look on her face, and I got worried that she really could like this guy. When she put on that bikini, I really got scared. She was flirting with me, leading him on. When I saw her face after he grabbed her, I jumped into action.

"I'm going to say goodnight now, before I regret my decision," I admit and kiss her one last time.

I need a long cold shower.

**_Charlie POV_**

As if right on cue, everyone came busting into the door laughing. How did Harper know?

I change my clothes and find the group raiding the fridge.

"How was the big date," Emily asks.

"Fine, except for the fact that Harper had to rescue me because Preston mistook my intentions," I say. Immediately my overprotective brothers lift their heads from their plates and look in my direction.

"I'm going to kill him, what did he do Charlie," Ted demands.

"Nothing I couldn't handle myself but Harper overreacted," I say knowing full well that Harper is in ear shot. Two can play this game.

"Are you okay?" Ben asks.

"I'm fine, Harper sent him home."

Emily gives me this look like she knew something bad was going to happen.

"Well, it's been a long night and I'm going to bed."

"We have a big day planned tomorrow. You and I are going to spend every dollar daddy gave us," Emily says.

"Yes ma'am."

As I walk back to my room I catch Kellan going back into the office. I smile at him and he returns my smile with a wink.

Like I'm going to be able to sleep after he looked at me like that.

I take a bubble bath and try to not think about him but no matter what I do I can't stop.

I lay in bed for an hour just staring at the clock on my phone. I can't take it anymore and I start a new text message.

Charlie: You still awake?

Kellan: Yes, I can't sleep.

Charlie: Me either.

Kellan: I wish you were with me right now.

God, so do I. His message gives me an idea.

I open the door to my room and peek out down the hall.

Carefully and oh so very quietly I tip toe across the house and turn the handle to Kellan's room so I don't wake Blankers, whom I know is a very light sleeper.

"Charlie, what in the hell are you doing here?"

"You said you wanted me to be here so your wish is my command."

"You can't be here," he says sitting up against his headboard.

"Give me one good reason."

"Because I don't think I can control myself around you."

"Who says you have to?"

"Charlie." He says as I climb onto his bed sitting on top of the comforter.

"What?" I get up on my knees so I can look right into his eyes. All I want him to do is kiss me.

"Charlie, I'm not naïve; I know you're innocent."

This is what this is all about? How in the hell does he know that I'm a virgin?

"How do you know?"

"I can tell just in the way you kiss and touch me. It's very hesitant and I don't want to take anything away from you."

I have no idea why he's talking the way he is.

"So you're never going to touch me are you?"

I start to move off the bed and head back to my bedroom when suddenly Kellan grabs me and pins me under him. I am so turned on right now. I don't care just how innocent I am. I want him to love me, just like the way I love him.

Wait a minute, do I love him?

"I won't take this away from you; it's not fair to you. I want this to be special for you. You need to be in love with a person before you make love to them. I know what I feel about you, but I need you to make up your own mind."

I can't believe what he just said.

"How do you feel about me?" I say and smile as I wait for him to say it out loud.

"I love you Charlotte Ann. I've been in love with you since you fell into my arms."

I lean up and kiss him.

"I love you Kellan James."

He smiles and I can feel him relax as he presses himself against me. I can't believe I'm going to lose my virginity right now.

Kellan was right I am far too innocent and I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. Do I take my clothes off or do I wait for him to do it. Shit, I'm not on any kind of birth control. Does he have condoms on him? Of course not, why would he?

We start to make out with a little more passion but he's careful not to do anything I'm not ready for.

I move my hands from his face down to my hoodie, and I start to unzip it, revealing that I not wearing anything underneath. I can feel my nipples harden as my breasts are in complete view of Kellan.

"Charlie," I hear him moan against my mouth.

"Make love to me Kellan," I say and arch my chest into his.

"Harper," Blankers says as he knocks on the door.

"Shit," he says rolling off of me.

Where the hell am I supposed to go?

Kellan points to the closet and I zip up my hoodie and go hide.

"What the hell took you so long to answer the door? What do you have a girl in here?" Blankers says and I try hard not to laugh.

"Sorry, I was sleeping."

"Just got a call from Taylor. The boss said that he just saw the footage of Charlie and Mr. Thurman and he wanted to make sure to tell you nice work. He did say that Preston Thurman is no longer allowed on the property and to call him if he shows up again."

Oh no, I totally forgot about all the cameras and that daddy can see anything at any time. Shit, what if he saw me coming into Kellan's room. My heart really starts to pound. If my dad saw me he would be on the next flight out here.

"Nice job.'

"Thanks."

Then I hear the door close and the sound of the lock.

The next thing I know Kellan is opening the closet door and I'm just standing there with my hoodie unzipped all the way.

"My hero." I say and he practically attacks me pushing me against the back wall.

"I think you need to go back to your room."

Wait, what?

"Maybe you're right; I don't think we need anyone else catching on."

I'm a little disappointed but I know that this is for the best.

Kellan is able to sneak me back to my room and kisses me goodnight. It's like he is doing his nightly rounds guarding the house.

"Can I call you if I have a bad dream?"

"You have my number."

I smile and I don't know if he can see since my room is pitch black.

"Just wait until I have you all alone next week while we are in New York."

"That's the only thing keeping me from up and quitting this job. I love you Charlotte."

I don't know why, but it makes it sound more real when he uses my full name.

"I love you too."

**_Emily POV_**

I'm sad that we are leaving Aspen tonight. I've had such a great time. The four of us decided this morning that from now on we are going to do a trip like this every year for the rest of our lives. Just the four of us, no matter where we are in life, we will do this. I was surprised when Ted was the one who suggested it, because it sounded like such a Ben idea.

The boys are off for last round of snowboarding and Charlie and I are shopping like it's the end of the world. I helped her pick out a few outfits.

I'm sad that I can't go to New York with her. Both mom and dad have rules about missing school and well, me wanting to go support was sister wasn't valid so it's just going to be Charlie for three days before mom and dad join her. I can't believe that they are letting her go alone but there was no way they could change their schedule around especially since they took a romantic vacation this week.

Charlie has been acting really weird today but she hasn't said anything to me. I don't know if she's still upset about last night.

We walk down the street back toward the car with Blankers close behind us. Harper needed a chance to go out on the slopes at least once before we left Aspen so he went with the boys. They left early this morning, before we go up. We decided that we were going to have our last meal together before we head to the airport.

"So are you going to tell me what's really going on?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"You're keeping something from me and you just admitted to it."

"Kellan and I are back on."

"Oh I knew that was bound to happen."

"How did you know that?"

"Because I saw the way you two looked at each other last night even before you got back together. It was only a matter of time."

"He told me that he loved me last night."

I didn't see this coming; I don't know what to say. She looks happy, I mean happier than I have ever seen her before.

"When did he tell you this?"

"After I snuck into his room."

Who is this girl and what has she done with my sister. I don't know this Charlie.

"Well, what did you say?" I ask even though I already know the answer. It's written all over her face.

"I told him that I loved him too."

I really hope that she didn't give it up last night. I mean it's a big moment when a boy tells you he loves you for the first time. To date, I've had three people tell me that. The first was Grant Nickels who told me loved me just to have sex with me. I made that mistake and he broke up with me a week later. Then there was Jackson Olson, I really did love him. We dated all junior year and then our romance just fizzled out. Most recently, there was Colton. What can I say, this time is different. I don't know why, but it feels different.

"You didn't have sex with him last night did you?"

"I wanted to, but he said we weren't ready and that it wouldn't be special right there in his room. Then, of course, Blankers interrupted us after Taylor called saying that daddy saw the footage of Kellan saving me from Preston."

Okay, I feel better. You always want your first time to be special, mine wasn't. I was over at Grant's house just hanging one day. We started making out and one thing led to another. That was when Grant decided to make his grand announcement that he loved me, and I thought I was ready to have sex. I had just turned 16. We had sex on his bed and it was so painful and not romantic in anyway. Grant finished in less than a minute and never once did I experience any pleasure. That was the one and only time we had sex, thank God. With Jackson, it was different. I wish I would have lost my virginity to him. He made it very special and romantic. Again, we were over at his house while his parents were away for the night. It was the first time I experienced an orgasm, and I felt cheated by Grant nearly a year before. But neither of them even compare to Colton. He is amazing. That one night, well more like an hour, we spent together was perfect. I'm addicted to that man and I can't wait to be back in his bed. I'm counting down the days until we will be together again. I will do anything to convince my parents to let me come with them to New York.

When we get back to the house, Judy is just finishing lunch so I decide that this is my time to talk with Harper.

I find him in the office and ask to come take a quick walk with me. We grab out jackets and head outside away from prying ears and Blankers.

"Charlie talked with you I assume?" At least we're on the same page; this will make this conversation a little bit easier to have.

"I know everything. Now, let me tell you something. My sister means the world to me and if you don't have the best intentions for her, I won't hesitate to tell my father."

"I would never hurt her. I love her."

I can't believe he just told me that. I know that he's telling the truth by the look on his face. I can really read people. My dad likes to call me the human lie detector.

"I know. Just please just be careful. You never know whose watching or listening."

"Trust me, I know that."


	16. Chapter 16

**_Mackenzie POV_**

It's been six days since I've seen my boyfriend and I've missed him terribly. We've tried to talk everyday but between his vacation and mine here in Arizona at spring training, we've had a hard time connecting. Dad has really put me to work at my insistence. I needed to keep myself busy as I've missed Teddy. I've been working as my dad's assistant all week. I've been going nonstop since I landed in Peoria, and I can't wait to get home tonight.

I'm glad that we will have all day tomorrow to do what we want. After brunch at the Grey's, I have a big surprise for Teddy.

I promised to call Teddy when my flight lands so I dial his number as I head down toward baggage claim.

"Hello gorgeous," he answers.

"I'm home," I answer.

"I can't wait to have you in my arms."

"Me either."

"You know I love that dress on you."

What, how does he know I'm wearing a dress?

I look all around and then as I take the escalator down, I see him waiting for me at the bottom.

I close my phone and throw it into my bag. All I want to do is run down the escalator but it's crowded.

Finally I run into Ted's arms and he just holds me as tight as he can.

"I've missed you." He says kissing my hair before I can look up at him. "Baby, why are your crying?"

"I just missed you so much. I'm so happy."

**_Ted POV_**

This is my happy place, having my girlfriend here in my arms. I don't think I could be happier. Blankers drives us back to my house.

"Where are we going?" Mackenzie asks when we pass her house.

"My mom talked with your mom and she insisted that you stay at our house tonight. She said that you shouldn't be all alone."

I was shocked when my mom told me yesterday after we got home from Aspen. Mrs. Stewart decided to stay another night in Arizona and my mom didn't want Mackenzie to be by herself. Besides, we do have several guest rooms. "I like that idea," she says as she kisses my cheek and puts her head on my shoulder. It's late by the time we get to my house and I know she's exhausted.

I carry her bag up to her room and she kisses me now that we're alone.

"I just wanted to say goodnight," I hear my mom say when she comes into the guest room.

The moment I hear her voice we pull away from each other.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay the night, Mrs. Grey. I really hate staying at my house all by myself," she says.

"You know you are welcome anytime and please call me Ana. Teddy it's late and I know Mackenzie must be tired after her flight."

"I will see you tomorrow," I tell her and she smiles.

"Teddy, remember the rule in our house, you remain in your room and there are no overnight guests in your room either."

"I know."

I wake up early the next morning and decide to work out at home before anyone is awake. I'm tempted to sneak into Mackenzie's room to say good morning, but I don't want to go against my parents rules. I know I have broken them before, but this time it's different and I don't want to ruin it.

Harper joins me so I can do some weightlifting. I know I need to put at least 20-30 pounds of muscle on my body so I can really compete at the elite level. Baseball season has been going really good, I'm doing everything I can to impress all the scouts whom I've seen at games and a few practices. This is the best season I've ever had and I need to continue to improve every day.

"So are you all ready to go to New York with Charlie on Monday?"

"I think so. Taylor and Blankers have gone over everything with me at least three times. Your parents will join us, along with Taylor, less than 48 hours after we arrive. So how much trouble can your sister get into?"

I laugh.

"Are you new? Charlie is the most elusive out of all of us."

"What do you mean?" He asks helping me with the bar on my last bench press rep.

"She's keeps everything close to the vest. You never know what she's up to. Just be on your toes."

"I will make sure to keep that in mind."

I already think Harper knows that from all time he's spent with Charlie. I have to admit, I really like Harper, it's nice to have someone closer to our age and he's the best workout partner. He knows his way around a weight room. So far, with his help I've put on 10 pounds of pure muscle. I've really noticed it on the field, and the scouts have really taken note too. Maybe I can convince dad to have Harper stay with me next week.

Gail calls us for breakfast on the intercom, so I run upstairs, shower quickly and head downstairs. I find my beautiful girlfriend talking with my dad, probably looking for hints about this year's team. We have one week until opening day where we get to spend the day in Mr. Stewart's suite and we get to be on the field before the game. I can't wait.

After brunch, my dad goes into the office with my mom, Taylor, Harper and Charlie, so they can discuss the trip again.

Mackenzie comes downstairs with Emily carrying her bags. My dad must really be worried about Charlie's trip because he didn't even think twice when he gave me the okay to drive my girlfriend home alone to a house where no one was home before I go to practice.

When we walk inside, Mackenzie tells me to wait in the living room. I have a feeling what's about to happen, but I still don't want to get my hopes up.

Finally, my phone vibrates in my pocket. I pull it out and find a text from Mackenzie telling me to come and find her.

As I walk down the hall toward her room, I hear music. When I enter her room it's amazing. There are candles everywhere, and she is lying on her bed in her just bra and panties.

I turn around and close the door and make sure to lock it. I watch her sit up and crawl to the edge of the bed and sit up on her knees drawing me closer to her.

"I wanted to surprise you. When are we ever alone like this?" She says unbuttoning my shirt.

"Never," is the only word I know how to say right now.

I'm frozen; I don't know how to move any part of my body.

She starts kissing me on my neck and then down my chest as she slowly undoes each button.

"I love you," I finally manage to say.

"I love you too Teddy."

Lately, I haven't liked anyone calling me Teddy, but when Mackenzie says it I don't mind. I love the effect it has on me.

She manages to undo the last button and she helps me to shuffle out of my shirt.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" I ask wanting to be 100% sure that she wants this and isn't doing this just for me.

"I've been sure for awhile. I was just waiting for the right time."

Looking into her eyes I know she means it.

She pulls my belt out of my pants and I let them fall to the floor. I slip out of my pants and she slowly remover her bra. I climb onto the bed and take charge. I push her down on the bed and pin her beneath me.

"Let me know if you want me to stop or if I hurt you."

"Okay," she breathes.

She is so beautiful right now.

Up until now, all we've done is fooled around, but we've never gone beyond touching each other. I don't even know where to start. I could look at her just like this forever. I know she is a little nervous and I am too. I really want to make this special for her.

I take my hand and place it on her breast as I kiss her. I do need to make her feel comfortable or this isn't going to be fun for her. I've learned that lesson. With my free hand I start to pull her panties down and she helps me. Slowly I glide my fingers down the length of her body and I can feel her shake a little. As I reach the apex of her thighs she parts her knees and I brush the tips of my fingers at her entrance she arches her back and I know she doesn't want me to stop. I slide one finger inside her and I'm instantly rewarded. She's so wet and ready for me. She's never let me go down and taste her and I really want to do that first, but Mackenzie has said that she's not ready for me to do that yet. I begin to move my finger in and out slowly. She continues to move her hips to intensify the feeling. I need to be able to control her or this is will be over before we can really start to have fun.

"Just breathe," I say as I kiss her. She slips her tongue into my mouth and I know she wants more. I pull my finger out and I position myself right at her entrance.

"Wait," she says handing me a condom and I quickly put it on. I know she's on the pill but we don't want to take any chances.

"I love you," I say one last before I enter her. The feeling is unbelievable. She is so tight which makes this much more of an intense sensation.

"Oh my god," she calls out.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, keep going."

I wasn't expecting that.

I start to move slowly until she gets used to it, and then I'm greeted by Mackenzie meeting me with each thrust.

"Harder Teddy," she moans.

Shit, I nearly came when she said that.

I feel my release is nearing but I don't know about Mack so I reach my hand down and start to massage her.

I increase my speed and I plunge deeper into her each time, I can feel her body start to quicken and the muscles tight around me and I lose it.

"Fuck," I say as I come.

I keep going until Mack finishes. Our orgasms spasm through both of our bodies. I slowly pull out of her and she winces. I pull her on top of me and she lays her head on my chest.

"This is what I was missing?"

"Was I okay?"

"I've never felt like this, let's do this again."

Shit, I may have created a monster, but hell I'm not going to complain.

**_Mackenzie POV_**

Teddy was right, I'm so glad we waiting until both of us we were ready for this.

I knew I loved him before this moment, but right now I am so in love with him.

I'm ready for him to take me again, however I want to give him another surprise.

I slide down his body and pull the condom off of him and I take him into my mouth.

"What are you doing?" He moans. This is the first time that I've done this so hopefully I'm a quick learner.

I don't respond to his question. I just lick him up and down and slide him in and out of my mouth.

I'm not sure what to do next, but I think I'm doing it right by the sounds that Teddy is making. I keep going and decide to go a little faster.

"I'm going to come, if you don't want me to come in your mouth, stop now."

What do I want to do? Well, I'm all about experimenting today so I continue and really pick up the pace until I feel the warm thick liquid squirt into my mouth. Oh no, I'm trying so hard not to gag or spit it out, so I swallow once and try to keep my composure.

"Now it's my turn to take care of you," Teddy says pushing me down pulling me legs up as he gets into position.

I'm not sure about this, but if he wants to so bad, it can't be that bad.

"I've been dying to taste you," he says as he licks me between my folds.

"Oh my god," I say for a second time.

This is way better than I thought. I should have let him do this weeks ago.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Special shout out to SuzQuz Grey. She has been such a big help in flushing out my ideas and trying to make sense of this story!_**

* * *

**_Charlie POV_**

The last five hours have been amazing. Kellan and I have talked about everything, it really feels like we are together and not that he's on this trip as my babysitter/body guard. I guess this is what it feels like to be in a normal relationship; however our relationship is far from normal. I wish I could just announce to the world that Kellan James Harper is my boyfriend, but know if I did life as I know it would cease to exist.

The best part of our little vacation is that we don't have to watch ourselves around anyone. I'm not continually looking over my shoulder to see if anyone is looking at me. Yesterday, I made Harper drive me around for three hours just so we could be alone. I even made him pull into the mall parking lot away from all the other cars so we could make out for an hour. It felt dirty; which made it just that much hotter. We only stopped from going farther when Taylor called asking where we were and reminding us that I was due home for dinner.

Now we are on dad's plane heading for New York. Ever since we took off, I've been tempted to pull him back into the bedroom, but I realize that probably won't be the best idea I had. We've both been careful not to touch each other whenever any member of the flight crew was present.

After the long flight we are greeted by White who drives us to the Tribeca Grand Hotel where all the film makers and award winners are being housed. It actually worked out quite perfectly that our apartment is being remodeled for Emily and me, so there won't be any cameras to watch our every move this week. We will have adjoining rooms so we won't be detected. I can't wait to fall asleep in his arms; however I hope we won't be sleeping much for the next two nights until my parents arrive. I'm excited to have lunch with Colton tomorrow. Emily was mad that I get to spend time with her boyfriend instead of her.

When I get into my room, Harper knocks on my door and asks what I had planned for dinner. I tell him that I would prefer to order room service.

"Care to join me?" I ask in my very seductive voice.

"I would love to. I just need to touch base with White about this week's schedule and confirm with Taylor that you are safe and in for the night."

He disappears behind the door and I hear it lock.

When room service arrives, I decide to change my clothes to be a little more comfortable. When I look in the mirror I feel ridiculous. I have no clue what I'm doing but Emily gave me some pointers on what to do.

I hear a knock on our adjoining door and I slowly walk to the only thing that separates me and my future.

I can do this. The man you love is standing right behind that door.

Finally, I gather up my courage and open the door and take a step back.

When Kellan sets his eyes on me for the first time, all I'm wearing is a very skimpy black see through lacy bra and matching thong.

"I guess I'm a little overdressed for dinner," Kellan says as I jump into his arms and he grabs my ass.

I'm pulling off his shirt as he makes his way over to my bed.

I'm running my hands through his short coarse jet black hair as he kisses my neck.

"I want you so much," Kellan says against my neck.

"Make love to me," I breathe back.

His hands are all over my body and he unclasps my bra with one hand and lays me down on the bed ripping my thong from my body. I try to take off his pants but he beats me to it and it's the first time that I've seen a man totally naked and have been totally naked in front of a man. It's hard to comprehend everything that is happening.

"I love you Charlie," he says as he hovers over me.

"I am so in love with you."

I feel my legs shake, I know I want this to happen, I just hope that I don't let him down. I know he's been with other women, 11 to be exact but I just don't want to disappoint him.

"Keep your eyes open and on me the whole time," Kellan says.

I do as I'm told and he shifts so he can reach his pants and grabs a condom. He puts it on and then kisses me.

Slowly he lowers himself into me. I wince a little but it's not too painful. Slowly he eases himself in and out and starts a rhythm. Once I'm used to the feeling, I pull his face to mine and he kisses me.

"You okay?"

"Yes," is the only word my mouth can manage right now.

Finally I'm able to meet his every move and I really start to enjoy myself. Suddenly he sits back and pulls me so that I'm on his lap.

"I want to watch you," he says and we begin to move as one.

I look down to see his muscles in his chest contract with every movement and I'm in heaven.

In and out, I feel like I'm being taken to another place, I feel my body start to quicken.

"Let go," he says and begins to speed up going harder and deeper. I feel like my body's going to explode, and then it happens.

"Kellan," I scream as I reach my climax.

He keeps thrusting into me until I can't handle it anymore and it's good that he finds his release.

"I love you," he says and takes my face into his hands and I feel like he's looking into my soul. "I have never felt this way about anyone ever before. Thank you for loving me. I will never let you down. All I want to do is make you happy."

"Was I okay?"

"Are you serious?"

"I'm asking aren't I?"

"You were perfect; this is perfect. Just having you in my arms is perfect."

I feel relieved.

"We probably should eat the food while it's still hot," I say.

"On one condition, you eat just like this."

**_Kellan POV_**

I wake up with the most beautiful woman lying in my arms. Last night was the best night of my existence. I can't believe that I made love to Charlie, well actually several times, but who's counting.

I look over at Charlie and she is so exquisite, her hair is covering her face and carefully I push the hair out of her face. I lean down and kiss her on her forehead.

My phone starts to vibrate on the bedside table and I pick it up and see that it's White.

"What's going on?" I ask White.

"Premise has been secured and we are waiting for Miss Grey's arrival in two hours."

"Thanks White, I will go and make sure that she is awake."

Leaning over I kiss Charlie on the lips.

"Morning beautiful," I say when she finally decides to open her beautiful electric blue eyes.

"Hi," she says and pushes herself up to kiss me.

"You need to get ready as White will be here to get you for your first workshop soon."

"I don't want to leave," she says holding me tightly.

"Me either, but remember we will have night."

"I'm such a lucky girl."

Somehow I manage to let Charlie out of our bed and she pulls the sheet with her to cover her up. As she walks to the bathroom I yank it away so I can just look at her body.

"Hey," she says looking back over her shoulder.

"You are so stunning; I could look at you like this all day."

"Well in that case," she says turning all the way round so I can get the full view.

That did it; I jump off the bed and push her against the bathroom wall.

**_Charlie POV_**

I'm overwhelmed when I arrive at the Tribeca Film Institute. I've dreamed of this moment for so long and now I'm here with some of the most amazing directors. My first three workshops are incredible I have already learned so much.

At lunchtime, I meet up with Colton and we have a great time. We even Face Time Emily who is actually at lunch too.

For the rest of the day, I attend a host of workshops and lectures. I can't wait for tomorrow, my film will be screened at 3pm and then dad and I will participate in a Q&A on stage after the screening.

When we get back to the hotel, I call and order my favorite Chinese take-out and change into jammies. Harper meets up with me after he's done debriefing for dad's arrival tomorrow. Dad and mom are due to arrive right before screening time.

"I'm sad," I say as I lay on his chest after we had dessert. More like Kellan had me every way he could for dessert.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, of course not. This is our last night together and we have to go back to you being my bodyguard tomorrow."

I pout and he kisses my lips.

"You know that I will never be _just_ your bodyguard."

That makes me feel a little better. I just wish that I could go out in public with him or just hold his hand outside the confines of this room. Part of me wants to tell my parents about us, but then again, I know that my father will go thermonuclear. Maybe if I confide in my mom she would help diffuse the situation and convince my father that Kellan has been the best thing to happen to me.

For the rest of the night, I think about how to talk to my father. I owe it to tell him before he finds out on his own.

Around three, I finally fall asleep.

Kellan wakes me up at eight with breakfast, and I shower before the hair and make-up people come in and get me ready for my big premiere. At 1:30, Kellan sees the style team out and I'm just zipping up my dress when he comes over to help. He zips me up and then kisses my bare shoulder.

"Have I told how gorgeous you are today?"

"Yes, but I always love to hear you say it again."

He takes my hand and twirls me around in my floral print vintage Chanel dress. I adjust Kellan's black tie and he looks so handsome in his suit.

"We should go, Taylor just texted me that your parents are down in the lobby," he says and kisses me one last time before we go back to our professional relationship. "I love you so much and I am so proud of you. Enjoy today."

"Thank you. I love you too."

We head downstairs and mom and dad hug me before we get into the waiting SUV.

When we arrive to the red carpet, Kellan takes my hand and helps me out of the car. How I just want him to kiss me and take my hand to experience this moment with me.

I walk in front of my mom and dad with Kellan right behind us. It's overwhelming to hear my name being called in every direction. We've worked so hard to avoid the paparazzi and now here I am wanting them to take my photo.

At the end of the step and repeat, the three of us pose for photos before we head inside the screening room. I can't believe that it's standing room only. We are shown to our seats in the center of the theatre and I casually look around until I make eye contact with Kellan who sees me and smiles.

The lights dim and I get antsy. I don't want to stay here. I want to go back into the lobby until the 22 minutes are all over. Mom and dad are seated on either side of me and they each grab my hand.

The room is silent until the credits run and the lights come back on. I don't open my eyes until I hear the applause and then there is a pull on both of my hands. I open my eyes and realize that I'm receiving a standing ovation. My dad pulls me to my feet and he and my mother hug me. I feel like I'm going to cry but I need to hold it together. I still have the Q&A to get through. As I look toward the back of the room, I spot Kellan who casually blows me a kiss and I think he mouths I love you. My heart just melts.

The next thing I know dad and I are being brought up on stage and we take our seats in director's chairs and handed microphones.

Questions ranged from why I chose my father as the subject for my documentary to what was my father's reaction was when he first saw the footage.

Nearly an hour later, we are again given a standing ovation and we are the first to walk out with mom. I'm asked to sign the film festival program that has a page dedicated just to me.

The next day I attend several film screenings with my mom as my date as dad had several meetings scheduled with his New York staff.

Tonight is the awards banquet and I'm excited that Sophie will be joining us. Mom surprised me with a day of pampering at our favorite New York spa.

After our day of beauty I return to my room to get dressed. Mom knocked on my door to let me know that she and dad are going to meet Sophie down at the hotel bar for a drink and when I'm ready to come down Kellan will be waiting outside my room for me.

I wait a few minutes before I crack open my door and see that Kellan is the only one in the hallway.

"Come here," I whisper to try to get his attention.

He turns his head and walks in my direction while still trying to look official.

I pull him into my room and push him against my door.

"I've wanted you all day," I say kissing his neck.

"Charlie, we can't. Your parents are expecting you downstairs and you aren't even ready to go. You can't be late to your own party."

"Fine, but let me show you but you will be missing," I say pulling off my robe and throw it to the floor.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I can."

Finally after I slip on my skin tight black silk dress, I emerge from my room and pass Kellan without even looking in his direction. When we ride the elevator down, I try hard not to give him the time of day. I'm pouting and I'm not going to cave. I'm hurt that he turned me down.

"It's not that I didn't want you," he says quietly behind me. Shit, we are the only two in the elevator, is he afraid that my dad has the elevator bugged.

"Could have fooled me."

When we emerge on the ground floor, I'm directed toward the bar where I find mom, dad and Sophie looking gorgeous as ever in a scarlet red dress that looks great against her blonde hair that falls down her shoulders in soft waves.

"I'm Sophie Taylor," she says as she shakes Harper's hand.

"I've heard great things about you from your dad. I'm Kellan Harper" he says back and I can tell that she's flirting with him. They are both 25 and very attractive people.

I know I've got nothing on Sophie.

We all walk out and I see her linger back with Harper.

Now, I know what jealously feels like and I don't like it.

I try to forget about what happened earlier when we are seated for dinner. I can't stop as I can see Sophie basically eye fucking my boyfriend right in front of me. What makes matters worse is that he's actually looking at her.

Before the awards presentations start, me, mom and Sophie go to the ladies room to freshen up. I'm using the restroom when I hear Sophie ask my mom about Harper.

"Ana, what's the deal with Harper? He is very attractive and my dad says that he's going to be back here in the fall to watch over Charlie and Emily. Do you know if he's seeing anyone?"

I quickly flush because I want to hear this whole conversation.

"He's a really quiet guy and I don't think he's dating anyone." Mom says.

I just want to tell Sophie to back off, he's my boyfriend, but of course I can't do that.

"I know that Christian gave daddy tonight off so we spend some time together, maybe I can see if Kellan would like to join us for a drink or two and then we can just go from here.

She thinks she can call him Kellan, over my dead body.

I stomp back to my seat. I can't even look over at Kellan even though I know that he hasn't done anything wrong, at least not yet.

As they introduce my award, they even play a short clip from my film of when dad talks about his past in Detroit standing outside the apartment where his mother died.

I look over at dad and I know that part of the film is always difficult for him to watch, but he still smiles at me.

After my acceptance speech, I'm about to go back to my seat when I'm asked to stay on stage as I'm awarded the Critic's Choice award. I'm the first young director to ever receive this award.

I look back at my family and my dad is the first to his feet.

I don't know what to say, I begin to cry when I notice my dad is crying. Then my mom hugs my dad and she starts to cry too.

"I want to thank the Critics for bestowing me this great honor. I'm shocked and humbled by this award. I just want to say thank you to the man who made this all possible. Daddy, thank you for letting me invade your life. I am grateful to have been able to spend the time making this film with you. I love you very much and you are my hero."

My dad walks to the edge of the stage to help me down the steps and pulls me into a giant hug.

"This is the proudest moment of my life. Thank you Charlotte."


	18. Chapter 18

**_Chapter 18_**

**_Harper POV_**

Charlie hasn't said one word to me since we left the awards banquet. I have no idea what I did wrong? What ticks me off is that she asks White to walk her back to her room instead of me. I wanted to follow her and demand to know what her problem is, but I'm officially off duty for the night, and I'm headed to the bar with the boss.

We are seated at a very private booth at the back of the bar, and Mr. Grey says that tonight's a night to celebrate his daughter's accomplishments, so drinks are on him.

This is the first time I have seen the boss relax, and I discover that he really is a normal guy. He is someone I would want to hang out with if I didn't work for him, or if I wasn't involved with his daughter.

After the second round of drinks, Taylor excuses himself for the night. I would like to do the same thing, because all I want is to go and talk to Charlie, but I'm sure she's asleep by now. Once Taylor is gone, Sophie decides to sit closer to me. Everyone is talking and I can tell she is really starting to loosen up and become bolder. After a round of shots, courtesy of Sawyer, I find Sophie's hand on my thigh as she laughs at someone's joke. I think I need to excuse myself before I get into trouble.

Sophie is pretty and nice but she doesn't even compare to Charlie. I am head over heels in love with Charlie. Nothing is going to change that.

I thank Mr. and Mrs. Grey for the drinks and head toward my room after prying Sophie's hand from my thigh.

When I make into the elevator I think I'm safe until I hear her voice say hold the elevator. I'm willing the elevator doors to close but she catches it just in time throwing her hands to stop the doors.

"I thought it was time for me to go to bed," she says standing a little too close for comfort.

"Oh, I didn't know you were staying at the hotel tonight?"

"I wasn't planning on it, but I was hoping to stay over."

With whom? I hope she was referring to bunking up with her father.

I stop in front of my door and I see Sophie lean against the wall next to me.

"Nightcap?"

"You know I have to get up early tomorrow, so I think I should say goodnight."

"Goodnight," she says leaning toward me, catching me off guard. Before I know it she kisses me.

**_Charlie POV_**

I know I should be sleeping right now, but I can't sleep. All I can picture is Sophie flirting with my boyfriend, and him not doing a damn thing about it.

I look at the clock and realize it's one in the morning. I've had it and I decide to go confront Kellan. Mom and Dad switched rooms with Kellan when they arrived, so he is no longer in the adjoining room. I throw on the comfy white hotel robe and open the door to make sure the coast is clear before I head down the hall to Kellan's room. As I turn toward his room, I am stopped right in my tracks when I see the two of them kissing. I can't believe it. I head back into my room; I couldn't take looking a second more.

I fall against my door and start to cry immediately. How could I be so stupid? I believed him when he told me that he loved me. I let him have sex with me and then he does this. I feel so betrayed.

I must finally fall asleep because I wake up when I hear my mom knocking on my door.

"Charlie, it's time to wake up," she says against our adjoining door.

I jump up and look in the mirror. Oh no, I look like a hot mess. My eyes are bright red and splotchy. I am completely exhausted, and I have my interview in a couple of hours. Today is going to be the longest day of my life.

The only thing I want to do right now is to confront Kellan and just end it. There is no way I can go through the motions of today with this hanging over my head.

After showering and dressing, but before the style team comes back to do my hair and make-up, I leave my room and walk down the hall to Kellan's room. I know it's early, but this needs to happen now. Shit, what happens if Sophie is with him? I never thought about that possibility.

I knock on the door, but there is no answer. I knock even harder the second time. I'm not leaving until he answers the fucking door.

Then the door opens and what I see shocks the hell out of me. I find Sophie who really looks like a mess wrapped in a bed sheet.

"Morning Charlie, you're up early this morning."

"I needed to tell Harper that I wanted Sawyer to accompany me today so he could have the day off."

"Oh sure. I can tell him."

I am trying so hard not to cry right now.

I turn around walk back to my room as the silent tears begin to fall.

When my style team arrives, they have the hardest time trying to make me pretty while I'm this upset.

Mom comes in to check on me and when she sees me in my state she panics.

"Charlotte, what's wrong? Have you been crying?'

What am I supposed to say to her? Well mom, I just caught my boyfriend/bodyguard having sex with someone I considered my sister. Oh and I slept with him too. Yeah, that's not going to happen.

"I'm just nervous about today."

"Charlie, you have nothing to be nervous about. You are going to do wonderful, just like last night."

That doesn't make me feel any better. I'm dying inside, and I wish I could tell her.

"Is there something else wrong?"

"No."

"Charlotte, what's going on? I know that it's not just today. You've been acting strange since last night."

"Mom, I really don't want to talk about it." I'm on the verge of crying again.

"Why not? You might feel better."

"Please, not right now." Keep it together Charlie. She will stop asking and your secret will be safe as long as you don't break.

My mom decides to go back to her room. Once I'm all ready to go, there is a knock on my door. I look in the peep hole and see that it's Kellan. He has some nerve showing up on my door after what he did with Sophie last night.

Now the hurt is gone, and I'm just fucking pissed off.

"What do you want? I have to leave in ten minutes."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Why do you want Sawyer to go with you today?'

At least Sophie gave him my message.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"I thought you would want me to be there with you. What is going on with you?"

"I should ask you the same question. I hope you had a good night."

Before I can slam the door in his face, he puts his hand out to stop it.

"Talk to me Charlie. What's going on?"

"Harper, what do you want me to say?"

"I don't know. How about telling me why are you treating me like this?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe catching you fucking Sophie might have something to do with it."

"Charlie, what the hell are you talking about? And please lower you voice."

"I saw you kissing her last night in the hallway, and then when I went to confront you this morning; Sophie answered your door wearing nothing but the bed sheet."

He starts to laugh and I am getting angrier by the second.

"Maybe if you would have stuck around you would have seen me tell her that I had a girlfriend, and you would have also seen that I went back to my room alone. My guess is that she probably came in through the adjoining door as Taylor and I left this morning. Taylor came to get me pretty early this morning to talk about today. I swear to you, I would never to anything to hurt you like that. I love you too much."

I don't know what to say.

"I just thought because Sophie is your age and she is unbelievably gorgeous…why would you want to be with someone like me?"

"Because I love you, that's why."

I pull him into my room and let the door close.

I kiss him and he kisses me back.

"I'm sorry I didn't trust you."

"You have to know that I would never do that to you."

As I start to unzip Kellan's pants I hear my mom's voice.

I push Kellan in to the bathroom and close the door.

"Charlie, are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I just need to grab my bag and I will meet you in your room?"

"Okay, we need to tell Harper and Sawyer that we are ready to go."

She closes the door behind her and I quickly lock it.

I go into the bathroom and find Kellan standing in the shower behind the curtain.

"You're safe." I giggle.

"It's not funny," he says as he hops out. With that we leave to go and find my mother.

**_Sophie POV_**

I snuck into Kellan's room while he was busy with Dad this morning. I am hoping to persuade him that even though he is involved with someone, we can have a good time. I take off all my clothes in get into his bed. It smells just like him. I can't wait for him to get back. I hear a knock on the door, but I just ignore it. No one knows that I am here. Whoever it is, they are being very persistent, so I get up to see who it is.

"Morning Charlie, you're up early this morning."

"I needed to tell Harper that I wanted Sawyer to accompany me today so he could have the day off."

"Oh sure, I can tell him."

This is perfect. Now Kellan and I can spend the entire day in bed. Dad has to be with Christian, so there will be no one to interrupt us. This couldn't have worked out more perfectly if I planned it.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I hear is Kellan coming through the door.

"What are you doing here and where are your clothes?"

"I'm waiting for you, and I don't need clothes. If anything, you need to take yours off."

"Sophie I don't know what kind of game you are playing, but I told you that I was involved with someone. I am not looking to hurt her. You need to get dressed. I have to get ready to take Charlie to her interview."

"Oh she stopped by earlier and said that she was going to have Sawyer take her and you could have the day off. You're free for the whole day baby."

"What? When did this happen, and why did she tell you?"

"It was a few hours ago after you left with Dad. I was laying her waiting for you and someone kept pounding on the door. So I wrapped a sheet around myself and when to find out what was going on. It was Charlie, and she asked me to give you the message."

"Get dressed and get out of my room. If you are still here when I get back, I will tell your father about this."

With that, he's out the door. Slamming it as he leaves. What was that all about?

OMG, the person he's involved with is Charlie. It makes perfect sense. If he had a girlfriend back home she wouldn't find out what was going on while he was here. He has to be involved with someone that is staying at the hotel. I know it's her after the way that he just ran out of here when I told him that Charlie came by. I can't believe he's sleeping with Charlie.

Just wait until I tell Dad about this one. But first, I think I will have a little fun with them.

* * *

**_Want to give a huge shout-out t_**o _**SuzQuz Grey who really helped with this chapter and wrote Sophie's POV.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**_I hope you continue to enjoy my story. Please continue with the amazing reviews and PMs._**

* * *

**_Teddy POV_**

I'm glad that we didn't have a game today so we could spend as much time at the ballpark as possible. Blankers picked Ben, Mackenzie, and I up from school, and headed to Safeco to meet my dad at three. Dad has been a season ticket holder for the Mariner's since before I was born, and of course he has one of the nicest suites at the stadium. When we arrive, we get to go in through the players' entrance because we are with Mackenzie. We even get to go into the locker room as the players are about to head out onto the field for batting practice. I just stand back and watch my girlfriend in action. She goes around and talks to all of the players and introduces Ben and I. This is surreal. The last player I meet is Justin Smoak who plays first base just like me.

"So I hear you're after my job kid," he says as he shakes me hand. How does he know about me? "Mackenzie hasn't stopped talking about you. Let me know if you ever want to practice. I need to know what I'm going to have to compete against."

"Are you serious? I would love to practice with you." Of course he sees that I brought my glove. I never go to a game without my glove.

When we follow the players through the dugout, I take a seat and just take in everything.

"What do you think? Can you picture yourself sitting here one day?" Mackenzie's dad says.

"Yes sir."

Why don't you go out on the field?

Ben and Mackenzie are walking around the field while I go straight to first base.

"Catch," someone yells and I snag the ball on the fly.

"Throw it here kid," says Dustin Ackley who plays third base.

I fire the ball in his glove. I don't know how as my hands are shaking.

"Great throw, I guess Stewart was right. I'm in trouble." Smoak says walking toward me.

"You've got some great mechanics, how do you hit."

I try not to boast when I tell him my season stats.

"Want to take a swing or two?"

I can't believe this is really happening.

I grab a helmet and take my place in the batter's box. The first pitch I miss badly.

"Take your time," Smoak says from behind the cage.

I control my breathing and focus solely on the ball.

I make contact with the second pitch, and send a line drive down the third base line.

On the fifth pitch, I send it over the wall. Part of me wants to take a run around the bases, but I fight the urge.

"Anytime you want to come out, give me a call," Smoak says. "I need to keep my eye on you."

I run back into the dugout where Ben and Mackenzie are sitting down.

"That was great, my dad better do what he can to draft you in June."

I hope so.

The game was amazing. I love that Mackenzie is such a big baseball fan. I think she may even know more about the sport than I do.

During the seventh inning I need to get Mackenzie in place. I am so nervous right now. I turn her to face the field while Ben ushers in the camera crew.

On the jumbo screen, it reads _Mackenzie Stewart, turn around_.

When she realizes the message is for her she turns around and I'm holding a big pink sign that says: Prom?

The camera crew throws our image on the screen and there is a large applause.

"Will you go to prom with me Mackenzie?" I say as I hand her three dozen pink roses. Can you tell that pink is her favorite color?

"Yes," she says and throws her arms around my neck kissing me. She has totally forgotten that the camera guy is getting all this on the jumbo screen.

**_Mackenzie POV_**

Seeing Teddy like this today has been amazing. He looks so happy. I know that one day he will be playing on this field. I just hope that for my dad's team. All the guys really seemed to hit it off with Teddy. I'm glad I've talked so much about him to everyone, and told everyone what a great ball player he is. I think they may be a little tired of me, but I don't care. I am one proud girlfriend.

As we sit back and watch the game, I look over at Teddy and he's like a little kid on Christmas morning. He's holding my hand the entire time which makes everything perfect. I'm glad that our dads get along as well as they do.

During the seventh inning stretch I get up and grab a water bottle when Teddy pulls me back down to our row and turns me around to face the field.

"What are you doing?" I ask but he says nothing. I can tell he's a little nervous.

"Look up," he finally says and I see my name flashing on the jumbo screen.

It says turn around, so I do. I see Teddy holding a sign and flowers asking me to Prom. I don't even see the camera at first.

"Yes," I say as I throw my arms around his neck and kiss him.

I hear the crowd yell and realize at that moment that there is a camera in my face. I can feel my face turn bright red.

"I think she said yes," says Mike Curto the stadium announcer. "Congrats Mack."

Once the cameras leave, I kiss Teddy again. I realize it maybe with a little too much enthusiasm when I hear someone clear their throat. I pull away and see Mr. Grey and my dad laughing.

I text Addison to let her know, but she said that Ben already told her to turn on the game and watch.

"I'm jealous; Ben didn't ask me to prom like that. He just assumes that we are going together," she says, but I know that Ben has a plan in mind. I mean its Ben, he always has a plan.

I decide to let Ben know about my conversation with Addison.

"Oh, just you wait; I have my only plan on how to ask Addy. My brother just beat me to it. My proposal is going to blow this one out of the water, no offense big brother," Ben says and Teddy just rolls his eyes.

At the end of the game, we head back down on the field to take photos with the players. I'm just glad that we won, if not, this would be really awkward.

I see Teddy and Smoak exchange numbers, how cute.

On the way home, Teddy is holding my hand and the smile that has been plastered on his face is priceless.

"Today has been the best day ever. I love you so much; thank you," he says and leans over and kisses my lips.

**_Ben POV_**

It's been a week since Addy confided to Mackenzie that she assumes I have no intention of asking her to prom. This was my plan all along. She always finds out what I have planned, and I wanted to surprise her. So this time I have been covering my tracks, but today is the big day. It has taken a long time to plan this and organize all the moving pieces.

I talked with Ms. Wright yesterday and she loved my idea and agreed to let me out of class early with Emily so we could get everything ready. Mackenzie was going to keep Addison busy until I'm ready for her.

As the bell rings everything is in place and I text Mackenzie to let her know that I'm ready and send her out to the parking lot.

**_Addison POV_**

After class, Mackenzie keeps me in class asking me something and I know something is going on. Finally she lets me walk out of class and right when I open the door I see a red rose on the ground.

"I think it's for you," Mackenzie says.

I pick up and find another one a few feet away followed by another and another. As I walk down the hall, I'm surprised just how very few people are in the hallway.

By the time I get outside I bend down and pick up the last rose when I look up. There are about 200 kids standing just outside. The front row of kids is each holding a rose.

Mackenzie pushes me forward and one by one each person comes up and hands me a rose. Each one saying a reason why they love me.

Twenty-four roses later, the group parts in the middle and Ben emerges carrying what looks to be at least a hundred roses.

"I love you Addison. I just have one question for you."

He turns to face the group and in union the group asks as they each hold up each sign.

"Addison, please go to prom with me."

"I didn't think you were going to ask me."

"That was my plan, I wanted to surprise you."

"So, you're killing me, will you go to prom with me?

"Yes, I would love to go to Prom with you."

**_Emily POV_**

Today has been the best day ever. Colton just called me to tell me that he was able to get two days off from the show so he could take me to prom. I didn't think he would want to go but he was the one who asked me, assuming he could get the time off.

Now, all I need to do is find the perfect dress. One that will really knock Colton's socks off.

I run into Charlie's room and find Harper sitting on the edge of her bed.

He jumps up trying to look professional but when he sees me he sits back down.

"Next time you should probably lock your door, or you might not be so lucky. How would explain your bodyguard sitting on your bed."

"Good point," Charlie says going back to her computer. She must be working on some video project. "Did you want something?"

"Yes, Colton asked me to prom and we need to go shopping for the perfect dresses."

"I'm not going?"

"What do you mean you're not going?"

"It's not like I can have Kellan be my date?"

"Why not?"

"Really, think about it? Hey mom and dad, I'm going to prom with Kellan."

"And."

"Don't be cute Emily Jane."

"I think you should you both just come clean with mom and dad before they find out and the shit really hits the fan."

"We've gone over this. We will, but not until after graduation when we are already in New York."

I look over at Kellan and he hasn't said anything, I know he's biting his tongue.

"What do you think about all of this?"

"I would love to take Charlie to her senior prom, but I agree that it's not a good idea. I told her that she needs to go, it's one of the high school memories everyone has. She doesn't want to go and you know better than anyone, nothing is going to change her mind."

"What if I found you a date, would you go then?"

"Emily, I don't want to go."

"Charlie, listen to her. I don't want you to regret one day that you didn't go to your senior prom because of me," Kellan says and I can't believe he agrees with me.

"Fine."

"Great, then we will go shopping this weekend."

I run back to my room and grab my phone.

"Colton, I need to ask you a favor."

We've hit nearly every store with dresses suitable for prom, and I can tell Charlie has reached her breaking point. I promise her that this the last store we will go to. I can't believe neither of us has found a dress.

Sawyer and Harper wait by the front door, and I know they are ready for today to be over.

I see Charlie going through the racks and mom is also looking.

"I found it," I say pulling a dress.

"Me too," Charlie says and we go into the dressing rooms.

On the count of three we come out of the dressing room and look at each other.

"You girls look so beautiful," mom says and she's crying. Oh boy, here we go.

I am in love with my dress. The black dress is strapless with a sweetheart top and it's accented with tiny embroidered flowers and beads on the sheer corset bodice. The ruffled mermaid skirt is full and sexy.

As for Charlie, her champagne sequin evening dress has a low cut V-neckline and sensational detailing across the seductive open back. I love the high side slit.

We are both able to find the perfect shoes and accessories. Mom pays for everything and we head out to the car.

"Thank God you found something," Uncle Sawyer says as he loads our bags in the trunk.

"Yeah, just wait until you see Charlie's dress. She is going to look drop dead gorgeous," I say for Harper's benefit. He looks back and gives me a look that anyone would be scared by, but I just smile at him and wink.

Charlie's Dress: (For a description of the dress: (PV-9490)

Emily's Dress: (For a description of the dress: (JO-172008)


	20. Chapter 20

**_Wanted to drop a little note, I'm a little sad as I'm not getting much response for my story. Please show me that you like my story by reviewing!_**

* * *

**_Emily POV_**

I'm still having a hard time believing that today is my senior prom and that we only one a week left before graduation. Time has been speeding by, and before I know it we will be official New Yorkers.

Colton called me to let me know that he landed and the boys and Blankers went to pick him up, take him out to lunch, and to pick up his tux. Now that he has landed, I need to put my plan into action.

"Mom, I need to talk to you," I say coming down the stairs crying.

"Emily what's wrong?"

"I don't know what to do? Colton just called and said that his friend didn't make the flight, and now Charlie doesn't have a date for the prom."

"Oh no, have you told Charlie yet?"

"No I don't know what to say. She can't think she got stood up; we need to find her another date."

"Emily, the dance is in just a few hours. Where on Earth are we going to find someone this late?"

I sit down at the table and really look like I'm thinking.

"Okay, this might sound crazy, but what about Harper?"

"What do you mean, what about Harper?"

"He is already coming as our security, and he's got a suit. He would make a good date for Charlie. They are good friends and I think that Charlie would be okay with it."

"I don't think your father would approve. You know how he feels about you and security being friends."

"What about Sawyer, Taylor and Blankers?"

"That's different; they're practically family."

"Mommy, you can convince daddy, you know you can." I lay it on thick.

"Okay, let me go talk to him. Don't go and ask Harper or say anything to Charlie until I speak with your father."

That was too easy.

**_Ana POV_**

"Christian, do you have a minute?"

"For you baby? I have all the time you need."

"Charlie's date just canceled on her and she doesn't know yet. I don't have the heart to tell her, she has been really excited about going."

"Anastasia, what do you want to ask me?"

"Emily came up with an idea, and please, before you say no just hear me out."

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to like this?"

I sit on Christian's lap that usually helps.

He instinctively wraps his arms around me.

"Go ahead, I'm listening."

"So, there is no way to find another date at this hour. So we thought the best alternative was to have Harper serve as Charlie's escort."

I was careful when selecting my words. I chose the word escort instead of date.

"Absolutely not. That's crossing the line that I have drawn when it comes to personal relationships between staff and members of this family," he says putting his hands through my hair. I shift on his lap so I can massage his growing erection.

"Christian, what about Taylor, Sawyer and Blankers?" I can't believe I'm using Emily's reasoning. I hope it works.

"That's different, they have been with this family for nearly 20 years and Harper has only worked for us for four months. Besides, he's too old for Charlie."

"Then who do you suggest take Charlie to prom?"

"I don't know. Can't she go alone?"

"Really Christian? Why can't Harper be her escort, he is already going as security. He can do both. Otherwise, our night of adult fun will have to be canceled because one of our children is home for the night. Remember no prom, means no after prom party that you agreed the kids could go to."

I can tell he is coming unhinged. I pull myself up on the edge of his desk, lean over and unzip his pants.

"I know what you're doing Mrs. Grey," he says letting me continue. I then pull my skirt up so he can see my underwear.

"I've been a naughty girl and I need to be punished," I say as I pull his erection out of his pants.

"If you say yes, this will be all yours for nearly 24 hours. No rules." I see his face light up.

"No rules."

I nod. "No rules"

"Fine. Harper can go, but I want to have a little chat with him first," he says standing up ripping my panties off and plunging deep inside me.

I arch my back and brace myself on Christian's desk.

"Fuck Ana," he says.

"Harder Christian, fuck me harder."

"Hold on baby," he says and kisses my neck.

He pushes me farther until I can't hold on anymore and let go.

"I love you when you are like this."

I kiss my beautiful and sexy husband, hop off his desk and adjust my skirt.

"The only thing I ask is that before you talk to Harper you go and put a pair of underwear on." That's my husband. Always worried about someone wanting what is his.

**_Harper POV_**

As much as I'm glad that Charlie decided to go to prom, I wish I could have been the one to be on her arm. I want to be her date, not her bodyguard. At least I will be able to spend the evening with her, even if I'm only in the same room with her. This kid better know he needs to keep his hands to himself or we will have problems.

I head into the gym to get all my frustration out. Not to mention I really want to be in the best shape so I can intimidate her date. An hour later, I head back and hit the shower. As get out, I hear something coming from the living room. I wrap a towel around my waist and grab my gun that is in the second drawer under the sink. I quietly turn the corner and point the gun.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" I say putting my gun down and setting it on the table.

"I knocked and there was no answer. I heard the shower and the door was unlocked so I just decided to come in."

"I could have shot you."

"Well, I'm glad that you didn't"

"What do you want Sophie?"

Ever since our little confrontation in New York she has been trying to contact me.

"You look so sexy in just that towel."

"This is my home. Could you please leave?"

Sophie stands up and walks up to me wearing a very revealing dress. She places her fingers on my chest and traces the muscles down to where my towel starts.

I grab her hand to restrain her.

"I asked you politely to leave. You can leave now on your own, I can forcibly remove you, or I can call your dad to help me."

"Fine, I'll leave, but how about I take you out, and you give me one chance to change your mind. I know I can make you forget all about your girlfriend. If I don't change your mind, I will leave you alone for good."

"I've tried to be nice, I love my girlfriend and she loves me. I have no interest in going out with you."

Pouting she turns around and leaves.

Thank God.

A few minutes later I am putting on my tux when there is another knock on the door.

"I told you that I wanted you to leave me alone," I say as I open the door. That's when I see its Mrs. Grey.

"Pardon me?"

"I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else?"

"Anything I should know about?"

"I think that Sophie Taylor has got the wrong impression. She has a little crush on me and I tried to let her down gently, but she won't accept it."

"Would you like me to talk to her?"

"No, I think I can handle her. I don't want to embarrass her any more than she already is."

"I've known Sophie since she was seven years old, and she can be a bit obsessive when she finds something she wants. I would suggest that you be careful."

"Was there something you needed Mrs. Grey? I'm almost done getting ready and Blankers has already called to say that everything is arranged, and the prom venue is secured. He will remain on site until I arrive with the girls and their dates."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Please feel free to say no if you think I am overstepping and I know I'm asking a lot of you, but I was hoping that instead of going as the girl's security you might consider going as Charlie's escort."

I can't believe that she just asked me that. Am I dreaming? I'm stunned.

"Kellan, I know it's a lot to ask and you are free to say no, but Emily was the only who suggested you be Charlie's date. I thought it was a good idea considering how well the two of you work together."

Now I get it. Emily's fingerprints all over this little scheme. I will have to do something to thank her later.

"What did Mr. Grey say?"

"He was a little hesitant at first, but I persuaded him, and he's okay with it now. He did say that he wants to speak with you before you leave."

I can only imagine how she persuaded him to agree to this.

"Yes ma'am."

"My only request is that you show Charlie a good time at the prom and after party. As far as I'm concerned you are off duty tonight. I've already spoke with Blankers and he is going to stay at the hotel as security, but you will be responsible for the four of them at the Turner's beach house."

"I understand."

After I finish dressing I head back into the main house and knock on Mr. Grey's study door.

"Come in," Mr. Grey barks.

"Mrs. Grey said you wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes, now I'm sure that my wife filled you in on the situation and I want to be the first to tell you that this isn't the ideal situation I would have envisioned for my daughter. However, I see how you really go out of your way to make sure that she is safe and I really appreciate that. I trust you to be a complete gentleman with Charlotte, and with that being said I would like you to act as her escort and not her bodyguard tonight. I don't want my daughter to feel any less for her last minute change of date. Please show her a good time, but remember to watch yourself.

"Yes sir," I say.

He walks over to me and puts something into my hand.

I look down and see its $500.

"Sir, I can't accept this. Tonight will be my treat."

"Consider it overtime."

I set it back down on the desk.

"I'm sorry, but you have already done so much for me, it doesn't feel right." And truthfully it doesn't, I don't want my girlfriend's dad, aka my boss, paying me to take his daughter out.

"I admire your principles Harper."

When I emerge from his office, I spot the boys along with their date and Colton in the living room. Ana and Sophie are taking photos.

"So I hear you got roped into taking my sister to prom, lucky you," Ted says.

I walk over to Colton say very softly.

"You knew about this didn't you?" I say and he smiles.

"Who do you think suggested the idea?"

"So there was no friend was there?"

He shakes his head and laughs. "You know you owe me right."

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

I like Colton. I can tell that he and I are going to get along quite well when we are in New York.

**_Charlie POV_**

Mom comes upstairs to see if we are almost ready as the boys are eager to go.

"Charlotte you look beautiful, I can't believe you are going to your senior prom. It feels like just yesterday when your dad and I brought your four munchkins home for the first time; and now you are getting ready to leave."

I knew we wouldn't get through this night without her breaking down at least one.

"Mom, please don't cry. You are going to make my cry, and I don't want to have to redo my makeup or make my date wait any longer."

Shit, I forgot his name already.

"Charlie about that, there is a slight change in your date. Colton's friend couldn't make it, but don't worry we found you another date."

Please don't tell me that my dad will be my date. I think I will just die right here.

"He's waiting downstairs for you."

"Great," I say dreading who I'm going to find.

Emily says she wants to go down the stairs together in a very dramatic way. We look in the mirror and mom takes one last photo of us together.

"I love you sissy; I hope you have a good time tonight." Emily says hugging me as we walk down the hall and hit the top of the staircase.

As we look down, I see him looking right up at me smiling.

"Surprise," Emily whispers in my ear.

I turn to her and wonder what she did.

"I will tell you later."

I can't take my eyes off Kellan. He is in a black tux and tie. He really is the most handsome person I've ever met. I am so lucky, and he's all mine for the night. The best part is that I don't have to pretend.

Kellan holds out my hand to help me down the last step.

"You look beautiful," he says into my ear and kisses my cheek.

I can't believe that he's doing this right with my parents a few feet away.

"It's okay. Your dad told me to treat you like you my date, and I intend to show my date the best night of her life."

I can tell that my dad's a little uncomfortable but he's managing his lack of control of the situation.

Then I see Sophie walking out of the kitchen with a glass of wine for her and my mother and I stare her down. She nearly chokes on her wine when she sees Harper and me posing for photos together. I can only imagine what is going through her mind right now.

Kellan offers me his arm as he escorts me outside to our waiting stretch hummer.

"I wanted to be professional, but I need to tell you that you look incredible in this dress. I can't wait to see it on the floor," he says and squeezes my hand as he helps me into the car.

"You play your cards right Mr. Harper that can be arranged."

**_Sophie POV_**

I knew it, he is fucking Charlie. There is no way I'm going to stand for this. He's a grown man and knows better. He should be with someone older and more experienced; someone like me. What I don't understand is why Christian and Ana are ok with this. There is no way that I am going to lose to little Charlie Grey. She's just a child. I have to find a way to get Kellan alone and show him just how much of a child she is compared to me.


	21. Chapter 21

**_thank you so very much for all the amazing reviews and PMs. Please keep it up! I love hearing from all of you!_**

* * *

**_Charlie POV_**

When we arrive at Pravda Studio the room has been transformed into A Midsummer Night's Dream one of my favorite plays by Shakespeare. The room is draped in gorgeous rich fabrics, it is very romantic. When we find our table, it is decorated so beautifully. There are candles and topiaries and beautiful flowers. Harper pulls out my chair, and I sit down as he takes his next to me and squeeze my thigh under the table. I don't know how long I can control myself before I pull him into a dark corner.

"So what was your prom like? It was like what 10 years ago right," Addison asks in a very snotty tone. I swear to God, Benny deserves someone better than Addison. I don't know what it is about her, but she thinks that she so better than everyone else. I have no clue what Benny sees in her or why she's Mackenzie's best friend. Am I missing something?

"First off, it wasn't that long ago, and no it wasn't this nice. We didn't even get a formal meal like this."

Thankfully Kellan and can hold his own and Addison doesn't rattle him.

Dinner was amazing and we are ready for dancing.

Emily and I excuse ourselves to go to the bathroom.

"You're welcome," she says when we are alone.

"Did you have this planned the whole time?"

"Yup. Again you're welcome."

"Did Kellan know?"

"Nope, he didn't know until mom asked him to be your date tonight."

"I still can't believe dad was okay with this?"

"Oh, I think that mom must have worked her charms on dad if you know what I mean."

And of course I know exactly what she means. Yuck.

"Did I tell you that you're my favorite?"

We walk out to the dance floor and I can't find Kellan anywhere. I wonder where he went.

"Excuse me miss, may I ask you to dance," Kellan says from behind me.

"Of course sir, but I have to warn you that my boyfriend is pretty buff and could kick your ass if you get out of line."

"I will make sure to keep that in mind."

Kellan takes my hand and leads me into the middle of the dance floor. I put my arms around his neck and he pulls me close to him.

"I've wanted my hands on you all night. This is perfect."

"I was worried that you ditched me already."

"Not going to happen. I was talking to Blankers. Making sure that your dad spoke to him about what I was and wasn't allowed to do tonight."

"What?"

"Your dad told me that I was to treat you like I was really on a date with you, and that I was to show you a good time, but not too good of a time."

"So what does that exactly mean?"

"Am I allowed to touch you like this?" I say and move my hands to caress his neck.

He closes his eyes when I touch him like this.

"That's okay."

"Am I allowed to kiss you?"

"As much as I would love you too, I think that's crossing the line. But hold that thought for later."

After a few songs, I ask Kellan if we could take a photo and of course he says yes. So we go and wait in line where we are joined by Teddy and Mackenzie.

Teddy pulls me aside and he looks serious.

"You and Harper look a little too comfortable together," he says.

Where does he come off to talk to me like he's dad.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Charlotte, you know exactly what I'm talking about. Is there something going on between you two? You guys haven't been able to keep your hands off each other the whole night."

"Fine. Harper and I have been secretly dating since Aspen. Are you happy now?"

"Very funny."

"Do I look like I'm laughing?"

"You're serious?"

"I'm in love with him Teddy and he loves me. Please don't tell daddy or mom."

"How in the hell did they agree to let Harper be your date?"

"I have no idea, but please don't ruin tonight for me."

"All right, but I not going to lie, I don't like this."

Teddy and I go back to our dates and he just stares down Kellan. They almost meet eye to eye; Ted is about an inch shorter than Kellan.

When it's our turn for a photo, Kellan questions me about Teddy as the photographer poses us.

"What was that all about?"

"I told him about us."

"You what? Do you think that was a good idea?"

"Probably not, but he saw us out there, and he's not stupid. I couldn't lie to him. Ben probably is going to ask me too and I will tell him the truth.

And that was the truth because less than 10 minutes later Ben came up to me demanding to know what's going on.

"I can't believe that you've kept this from me for this long."

"I didn't want to involve you in the lie, its tough enough keeping up with it myself. It's only a matter of time until mom and dad find out so I might as well enjoy my freedom now."

"Please be careful, he's a lot older than you."

I know exactly what he means and there is no way I'm going to tell him that we've already done the deed.

"By the way, what the hell is up Addison's ass tonight? She has been rude to everyone, especially Harper."

"I don't have a clue, it if was up to me I would just skip the party and go home."

"Benny, no, you have to come out with us. But I swear if she says one more thing, I can't control what I do next."

"That's fair, but please, if it comes down to that make sure that I'm nowhere to be found."

"Then why are you dating her?"

"At this very moment, I'm asking myself that same question."

**_Harper POV_**

"Is there something I should know about," Blankers asks when he pulls me aside while Charlie goes to the ladies' room.

"No."

"You're lying. I need to know."

"She's got a schoolgirl crush on me that's all. I'm just indulging in her fantasy for tonight, since the boss told me to make sure prom is everything Charlie wants it to be."

"You know how I feel about these kids; I would take a bullet for them. If you step even a millimeter out of line tonight, it will be your ass."

"I understand."

"By the way, you do look very handsome tonight. Will you promise to save a dance for me later," he says.

"Fuck off," I respond and watch him laugh as he goes and performs yet another perimeter check.

As the dance goes on I'm shocked that I'm actually having a good time tonight. I love that I can just be myself for the evening and not have to worry about anything. Tonight can just be about Charlie and me and we don't have to hide or anything.

I am a little ticked that she told her brothers without speaking to me first. Ever since they found out, every opportunity they get, they try to stare me down to intimidate me. It's quite cute actually; they have no idea that I could kill them with just my pinkie. However neither of them have the balls to confront me, and I know they are plotting when to make their move. It's only a matter of time.

As Charlie and I have our last dance at prom she kisses me in the middle of the dance floor.

"Thank you for tonight."

"Thanks for agreeing to be my date," I respond and hold her even tighter against my chest. "I love you."

**_Ted POV_**

Ben and I haven't spoke but we both know we know what's going on with Charlie and Harper. We don't want to cause a scene however it's been eating away at me since Charlie's revelation.

Finally we pile into the Hummer on our way to the after party, but before we get in I pull Ben aside and we both agree that we need to talk to Harper before we go into the party.

I haven't told Mackenzie the news mainly because Charlie asked me not to, and I'm going to respect that at least for now.

Once we arrive at the beach house, we let all the ladies and Colton out of the car and we ask Harper if he can talk.

"Please don't do this tonight," Charlie pleads when she realizes what we are up to.

"Charlie, we are just doing our brotherly duty to talk with your boyfriend. Just like we did with Colton."

We walk away from the house and down to the water as the girls head inside.

"I'm sure that our sister has told you that we know about your relationship. We want to know what your intentions are with our sister."

"I'm in love with your sister. She is the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing before I go to sleep."

Well, that wasn't what I was expecting to come out of his mouth.

"Don't you think your age difference is too large to overcome," Ben adds.

"I don't. You know your sister. Does she really act like she's only 18?"

Shit, he's got a point. We've always known that Charlie is an old soul. Well that's what Gail always says anyway.

"What about the conflicts between your job to protect and her and being in a relationship with her?" I suggest.

"Charlie and I have talked about it at great length and when I'm on duty she's not my girlfriend. My first responsibility is to make sure that she and Emily are safe."

"Do you think it's wrong that you are lying to our father, who also happens to be your boss?"

For once Harper doesn't have a quick answer.

"It's crossed my mind. I've suggested that I quit or that we tell your father the truth, but Charlie is against it. I think we should tell him before he finds out from someone else."

Damn he's good. I've always really like Harper and I can tell that he really cares for my sister. There goes my plan to kick his ass.

"Well, we will be keeping an eye on you. If you screw up or hurt our sister the next time we won't be so nice," I say and with that Ben and I go into the house to go find our dates.

**_Harper POV_**

That went better than I thought it would. It must be nice to have someone to watch your back like that, Charlie is very lucky. Growing up in foster care with no family of my own has been hard. I had to grow up fast and learn how to watch out for myself because no one would do it for me.

What Ted and Ben said to me has really got me thinking. I think I need to come clean with Mr. Grey and tell him that I'm in love with his daughter, and therefore I have to quit. That's the only way for this to work. I can't have Charlie lying to everyone she loves because of me. That's not fair to Charlie, and I would hate to come in between her and her family. Family is the most important thing. I should know because I have never had one.

"Are you going to come inside?"

I turn around the see Charlie walking down the beach. She's changed into a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt.

"I was just about to."

"I'm glad that you are still in one piece. I worried what my brothers had in store for you."

"Nothing I couldn't handle." I say and take her hand. "Want to go inside?"

"No, I was hoping that we could go for a little walk."

"I would like that very much."

**_Charlie POV_**

It's a perfect spring evening and just holding Kellan's hand is the best thing.

"I can't wait until we are in New York so we don't have to hide anymore."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

This can't be good. I can see it on his face that he's torn about something.

"You're not breaking up with me are you?"

Kellan stops and turns to face me.

"Of course not."

"Talking with your brothers has got me thinking. Tomorrow I'm going to quit, and tell your father that I'm in love with you. It's too much of a conflict of interest."

"Kellan, we have gone over this. Do you think when you make this confession that my father will just say 'great I'm glad that you're in love with my daughter and I totally support your relationship"?"

"You never know."

"I know. He's going to fire you and then ship you back to Staten Island and I will never see you again."

"That's never going to happen."

"Can we just hold off for a few more days, maybe weeks? I don't want to talk about this anymore tonight. I just want to kiss my boyfriend and not have to worry about anyone."

"I think that can be arranged," Kellan says kissing me.


	22. Chapter 22

**_Thank you everyone for the amazing reviews. I appreciate each and everyone of you. Please continue to review!_**

**_Another big thank you to ___****SuzQuz Grey. You are the best editor a writer could ask for!**

**____****Also, I have written up to Chapter 26, if they reviews continue I might event post a third chapter tonight while I get a break from working a wedding!**

* * *

**_Emily POV_**

Tonight has been magical. I've had such a great time with Colton; I wish that this night would never end.

"Are you having a good time," Colton says brining me a bottle of water.

"Yes, but I'm exhausted. Today has been a long day."

I lean my head down on his shoulder and just relax; I could stay like this forever. I wish that he didn't have to leave tomorrow.

"Anyone up for a game of 'never have I ever'?"

"Come on Colton let's play." Suddenly I'm wide awake.

"You only can play if you have a beer," Carter says handing me and Colton each a full cup.

I hate the taste of beer; I don't how anyone likes this stuff. So instead I chug my whole cup before I sit down, if you play 'I never' you need to be a little buzzed.

"Slow down missy," Colton says handing me another beer.

"I'm first, never have I ever been put in handcuffs," Carter says and only Mark Thompson drank.

"This is lame," Addison interrupts. Clearly she's had too much tonight already, and it's still early.

I look over and see Charlie walk inside with Harper right behind her. Charlie makes her way over to our group while Harper grabs his bag. I assume he's going to change.

Carter hands Charlie a beer and she sits down next to me.

"Everything okay," I whisper to Charlie.

"Perfect."

"My turn, never have I ever been attracted to my sibling's significant other," Kennedy says sitting down close to Teddy. When did she get here? I didn't think she was invited. I can't believe she had the nerve to bring Ryder with her. At least he has nothing on Colton.

We all turn to wait for Addison to drink when we see Teddy take a long swig of his beer.

"Teddy," Ben says pushing him.

"What can I say, Colton has the most beautiful blue eyes," he says and we all laugh. "He's so dreamy."

Damn it Teddy. I know he must have heard me say that to Colton earlier. He's dead.

I look over and Addison looks relieved yet pissed. I knew it; she still has a thing for Teddy. Why can't Benny see this?

"Never have I ever fucked a member of the help," Addison said looking right at Charlie.

"Addison, what the hell is your problem?" Ben demands of Addison but she looks pretty proud of herself.

"Come on Charlie, drink."

"That's enough Addison," Ted said.

Poor Charlie. She looks so uncomfortable and just right on cue, Harper walks into the room.

"My turn, never have I ever been a stupid fucking bitch," directing that toward Addison. "Come on Addison take a long drink."

"Fuck you Emily; we all know what's going on between Charlie and her "date."

"I said that's enough," Ben says getting up and pulling Addison up but she's not going anywhere.

"Just admit it Addison you are still obsessed with Teddy. I can't stand by and let you continue to lead on my brother."

"Even if I was, like I would tell you Emily," she said and the look on Ben's face is heartbreaking.

"Addy is that true?" Mackenzie asks turning to her best friend.

"Fine, yes. I still have a thing for Teddy. Is that what you all want to know?"

"We're done," Ben says and storms off and Teddy runs after him. Addison makes no attempt to run after Ben.

"You should leave right now," Carter says.

"How am supposed to get home?"

"I will have Blankers take her home he's almost off duty." Harper says.

Harper grabs Addison's bag and walks her outside to go find Blankers.

"Glad the trash has been taken out," Charlie whispers in my ear.

**_Ben POV_**

I can't believe it. Deep down I think I always knew that she still wanted my brother, but I was so in love with her I guess I didn't want to believe it.

"Ben, wait a minute," I hear Ted call as I make it outside.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You're not mad at me are you?"

"I would never be mad at you. I just couldn't be in that room with Addy for another second."

"If it makes you feel any better, Blankers is taking her home. Carter kicked her out. Come back to the party. I'll get you drunk; it will make you feel better."

"Four years and our whole relationship was a fucking lie."

"She's a bitch. You will find someone better than Addison, trust me."

"Dude, you don't understand, I loved her and in some kind of weird way I still do even though I can't fucking stand her right now."

"It will take some time, but you will get over her and move on. Now come inside and let's get you another beer."

As we walk back into the house, I wonder if she ever really loved me or if she was settling for Teddy's clone?"

At this point, I don't know how much I've drank. I know it's enough to make me not feel anything. I need to go find my bed and just pass out.

"You're room is this way," Harper says finding me wandering the hallway.

"Thank you."

"Any time Ben."

"I like you and I know you will take good care of my sister, but don't fuck it up. Promise me."

"I won't."

"Good."

The last thing I remembered is my head hitting the pillow and then my mind goes dark.

**_Charlie POV_**

Harper and I find a quiet corner downstairs that we put our two sleeping bags down.

"I was just starting to worry you left," I say when Harper lays down next to me and puts his arm under my head."

"I was just securing the house when I found Ben, and I needed to find him somewhere to pass out."

"Thank you," I say and lean over and kiss him.

"You can thank me more often," he says and I giggle.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything?"

"What do you think about the future?"

"Like you and me?"

"Sure." I try to keep it light. I don't want to keep it light, but I don't want to sound like a clingy girlfriend. I've just been wondering for a while now.

"I can see myself being with you for the rest of my life."

"Really?"

"Why do you find that so hard to believe?"

"I don't know."

Kellan shifts so that we are both on our sides so he can look me in the eye.

"I love you; I love who you are and what you've done to me. How would not want to spend the rest of my life with you?"

"I love you too."

Kellan tips my chin up and kisses my lips. I nuzzle up to him and that's how we fall asleep.

When I wake up, I'm all alone and it looks like Kellan has been gone for awhile.

I grab my bag and search for my phone. When I pull it out, Kellan has sent me a text.

Kellan: I got up early before Blankers got here. I hated having to leave you. When you get this, come find me upstairs.

"Good morning beautiful," Kellan says when he sees me come into the family room.

"When did you get up?" I look over at the clock and see that's only nine and the house is dead quiet.

"A few hours ago when Blankers came and brought me coffee. How did you sleep?

"Good until I woke up and you were gone."

"Sorry, couldn't risk Blankers coming in and finding us."

"Fine," I say as I pout and sit next to him on the couch, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Your parents would like you home for brunch so I think you should go wake everyone up."

As I get up to do what I'm told, I feel a tug on my arm. I fall back on his lap and Kellan kisses me.

"Morning," Ben says looking like the walking dead. It doesn't even phase him that I'm sitting on Kellan's lap in a very compromising position.

"How are you feeling?" I ask as he fills himself a large glass of water.

"I think I'm going to die; I'm going to kill Teddy."

"Good thing you're up. Mom wants us home in an hour for brunch."

"Ugghh, don't even mention food. I might just throw up again."

"Are you okay with everything that happened with Addison?"

"No and she kept calling and texting me all night. She left me a dozen messages."

"Just ignore her, that's what I found works best with her."

"Charlotte, you're not helping."

"Sorry."

I'm finally able to get everyone else up and Blankers takes us home.

Kellan is officially back on duty and he's sitting up front with Blankers, I'm bummed.

We drop Mackenzie off her house, and we all give Teddy a hard time when we watch him say goodbye. It really was sweet.

Colton's flight doesn't leave until this evening so he gets to spend the afternoon with us. It's a beautiful day and dad has promised to take us out on the boat.

When we pile out of the car and I linger behind to have my official end of date kiss, and we are able to make it happen just as Blankers leaves the garage.

"Thank you for coming as my date," I say wrapping my arms around him

"It was my pleasure. I love you."

I walk into the kitchen a few minutes before Kellan comes in and mom is just setting the table.

"Oh Kellan, we would love if you would join us for brunch." Mom says and smiles at him.

"Thank you Mrs. Grey."

I run up to my room to drop off my bag and to hang my dress up. When I come back I see Sophie has joined us and is sitting down next to my boyfriend.

The only other seat is across from him in between Teddy and Ben.

Sophie looks extra beautiful today, looking like she did her hair and make-up and wearing a very low cut shirt revealing a lot of cleavage.

"So, how was prom everyone?" Dad asks and we all look at Ben.

"Am I missing something? Dad asks.

"I broke up with Addison last night."

"Benny, I am so sorry," mom says putting her hand on his shoulder

"I'm not."

"Harper what did you think about going to a high school prom?" Sophie asks looking right at me. What is her problem?

All I want to do right now is reach over the table and smack her. Why is she doing this?

"I actually had a great time, better than I did at my prom." He looks up at me and smiles.

"Thank you for going last minute with Charlotte," my dad says and I'm shocked he said that. That's so unlike my dad. I guess he and mom had a great date night at home. "Well, as an extra thank you, I would like to invite you out with the family on the boat."

"I appreciate that sir, thank you."

"If you don't mind, I want to stay home," Ben says.

"I don't want you staying home and feeling sorry for yourself son, please come with us?"

"If I have too."

"Yes you have to."

I'm glad that tomorrow is a holiday and I will use it to study for finals this week.

**_Harper POV_**

After brunch I go and throw on a pair of swim trunks under my shorts and pack a little bag before meeting the family to leave. I've heard about Grey's massive boat so I'm excited to finally go for a ride.

There is a quick knock on my door. Shit its Sophie. Doesn't that girl not know how to take a hint?

I open the door and I'm immediately pushed back and the door shuts and locks.

"There was no one around. I checked the office and this was my opportunity to see you."

I don't even what to say instead I'm ripping off her clothes and she's doing the same to me. This is the first time that we've been together since New York; I'm going to make it worth it. I grab the remote for my stereo and turn it on.

"You're going to have to be quiet," Charlie says and laughs as I grab her by her ass and lift her up.

"Me? I think I remember making you scream my name.

I lay her down on the bed kiss the length of her body. I've missed being with her. I reach over and grab a condom out of my bedside table. Even though Charlie's on the pill, I still don't want to take any chances.

"We're going to have to make this quick," I say.

"I want you to fuck me good and hard." Fuck I love when she talks dirty. It's so unexpected.

I slide into her and she's already so wet.

"You feel so good," I say and kiss her.

This was all worth the wait I think as I thrust deeper and harder each time.

"I'm going to come," Charlie says.

"Yes, yes, yes."

As I pull out of her, we are spent on my bed.

"I wish we could just stay here all day," she says rolling on top of me.

"You have no idea how much I want that to happen."

I know we need to get up and Charlie tries to make it look like we didn't just have some hot sex.

When I see that she's ready to leave, I slowly open the door and look down the hallway and see the coast is clear.

"I love you," I say and kiss her lips and smack her ass as she runs down the hall.


	23. Chapter 23

**_Colton POV_**

Ireally hate that I have to go back to New York tonight. The past two days that I have spent with Emily has been amazing. Never would I have thought that some cute girl coming to see me after a show would turn my life upside down. I can't wait for my parents to meet Emily. I know they are going to love her as much as I do. My younger sister Ciara can't wait to meet her either. The three of them are planning on coming out to New York in July for my last performance in Newsies. They were there for my first show and wanted to be there for my final one.

Now, here I am sitting on probably the nicest boat I've ever seen as we cruise the sound. Emily is seated next to me at the bow of the boat and she looks incredible in her red bikini. I can't wait until next year when we won't have to say goodbye at the end of an amazing weekend.

"Charlie and I decided that we want to move New York at the end of next month instead of August. The apartment will be finished in two weeks so now we just have to convince my dad."

That's the best news I've ever heard. We will be together in three weeks.

"Do you think he'll go for it?"

"He will have to because there are a few acting workshops that I want to attend, and I know Charlie can find an excuse to leave early."

"I wish you could come home with me now."

"Me too."

**_Harper POV_**

We couldn't have asked for better weather today. We've been cruising for just over an hour and I can't take my eyes off of Charlie who is talking with Ana at the back of the boat. She looks so sexy in her purple bikini top and floppy hat.

Mr. Grey waves me over as he steers the boat.

"Want to try your hand at driving?"

"Are you serious?"

"I'm asking."

Mr. Grey shows me what to do and he tells me that I'm a quick learner.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you look driving this boat?" I hear Sophie say behind me.

"What do you want?" I'm done with being polite.

"You in my bed."

"Well, that's not going to happen."

"I think you'll change your mind."

"And why is that?"

"Because I saw Charlie coming out of your apartment earlier and she looked like she just had the most incredible sex of her life."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play coy with me, I know what I saw and I even have a photo as evidence."

Fuck. How could I be so careless?

"So what are you going to tattle on me?"

"No, not if I get what I want."

"And that would be?"

"You of course."

"Why, would you want me if I'm with someone else?"

"I always get what I want and I never disappoint."

"You know what, go ahead and tell Mr. Grey or your father. I don't care."

"Your choice."

And then she walks away to sit by Ana.

What am I going to do now? I don't know if I should call Sophie's bluff or if I should just tell Charlie what's happened. I know it would be better if I came clean with Mr. and Mrs. Grey as opposed to them finding out from Sophie. I have no idea if she really did take a photo, I don't know how she could have, I didn't see her.

The one thing I know for damn sure, I'm not going to give Sophie what she wants.

A few minutes later Charlie walks up to me. I know she saw me with Sophie and probably wants to know what she wanted.

"You look pissed, what did Sophie want?"

"Nothing."

"Kellan, I want to know what's gotten you so upset."

"I don't want you to worry about it. I'm going to handle it."

"Tell me, I want to know."

"We will talk about it later."

"No, we will talk about it now. There is no one around."

"Sophie knows about us."

"How?"

"She saw you coming out of my apartment and claims to have a photo."

"That's not everything is it?"

"For her not going to your parents or Taylor with this, she wants me."

"What do you mean she wants you?"

I give Charlie the look. I know she's innocent but she's not that naïve.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me."

Oh, I wish I was.

"That's it. I'm tired of her bullshit and this is the topper. Enough is enough."

"Charlie, what are you going to do?"

"Leave Sophie to me."

**_Charlie POV_**

I go and find Emily and tell her what's going on. She and I come up with a plan. We just need to get her phone and erase the photo, and then I'm going to confront her after we get off the boat. Colton even joins in, man I love that kid.

We find Sophie talking with mom and her cell phone is in her hand. We send Colton out for his part. Emily and I get into better position where we can hear and see everything.

"Mrs. Grey, I just want to thank you for opening your home to me this weekend," he says and as he goes to walk back toward us, I fear that it's over, when suddenly he loses his balance and spills his soda all over Sophie.

"I'm so sorry, I guess I'm not used to being on a boat, can I help you clean that off."

"That's okay, don't worry about it."

Then when we seize our chance. She puts her phone back into bag and stalks off toward the galley bathroom. Mom gets up to get a rag with Colton in tow and we run to the bag. We know we only have a few minutes. Emily grabs the phone and searches through the images. It doesn't long until she finds it.

"Wow, Charlie, looks like you had a little fun," she says.

"Not funny, now hurry up."

"Shall we just erase it or throw the phone overboard."

I want to do both, but I will settle for just erasing the photo. Emily does a quick scan to see if she's emailed or messaged out the photo, but it looks like we are good to go.

We run back to the bow of the boat and go about our business.

"Did you get it?" Colton asks when he finds out.

"Yes, you are a lifesaver."

"An actor's job is never done."

"Well, I would give you an Oscar for that performance."

**_Sophie POV_**

It's only a matter of time until Harper gives in and comes to me. I only need one night to convince him that he needs to be a woman and not a little girl.

Now, I have to deal with a ruined outfit courtesy of Emily's boyfriend. There's no saving my outfit so instead I decide to pull my cover up off and just entice Harper with my little bikini. I may even ask Harper to rub some sunscreen all over my body.

"Can you rub some sunscreen on my back?" I ask when I find Harper talking with Christian. There's no way he can turn me down now.

"Oh, I can help you," Ben says and next thing I know is Harper walking away laughing.

**_Charlie POV_**

This has been the longest boat ride of my entire life. I can't wait to get off the boat and confront Sophie.

When we get home, I go to change my clothes, and when I come downstairs I find Sophie in the kitchen pouring her a glass of wine.

"Sophie, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure Charlie, what's going on?"

She really thinks I don't know about her indecent proposal.

"Can we go for a walk?"

We walk out onto the patio and along with bluff.

"I know what you're up to Sophie, and I want to know why you want to hurt me. I've loved you like a sister."

"I don't know what you're referring to Charlotte."

"Cut the shit Sophie. I know you are trying to blackmail my boyfriend into having sex with you, and it's not going to work."

"And that is because?"

"Check your phone."

Sophie pulls her phone out of her pocket.

"How did you do this? Wait let me guess; Colton didn't just trip did he?"

"I just want to know why?"

"He's too old for you Charlie. I'm just looking out for you."

"That's bullshit, Sophie."

She turns and starts to walk away from me and I grab her arm.

"Don't walk away from me."

"I thought we were family. I love him Sophie, can't you see that? But go ahead and tell my parents, I don't care, but if you do, then you are dead to me. Family doesn't do that each other."

"You really do love him?"

"Since the first time I saw him and by some grace of God he loves me too."

"I know that."

**_Harper POV_**

I've been racking my brain all day on what I'm going to do. Either way, Charlie is going to be the loser in all of this.

There is only one thing I can do and I know that it's going to kill Charlie, but it's my only option.

I've packed my bags and I write Charlie a note explaining why I did what I'm about to do. I leave the apartment and head into Mr. Grey's office.

"Harper, can I help you with something."

"I wanted to talk to you about a very important matter."


	24. Chapter 24

**_Thank you to everyone for all the amazig comments! Leas night's wedding went so great I decided to post an extra chapter to celebrate. I hope you enjoy the answer to last night's cliffhanger! Please continue with the reviews!_**

* * *

**_Charlie POV_**

I run back into the house and knock on Kellan's door. There's no answer, I turn the knob and find it unlocked. When I open the door I'm shocked to find two large duffle bags on the ground.

Where the hell is he going?

On top of one bags I find an envelope and when I get closer I see my name on it.

I grab it and open it. Once I read the first three sentences I know what he's planning on doing. I have to find him.

I run out of his apartment and down the hall. I can't make my feet move any faster. I can't let him sacrifice himself just for me.

Finally I reach my father's office and I don't even bother knocking.

"Charlotte, what's the meaning of this?" Dad asks.

I look over and see Kellan sitting down opposite my father.

"Oh, I just wanted to let Harper know that I wanted to go for a run."

I turn and look at Harper and he needs to stop what he's doing. I mouth stop to him and he looks at me strangely as I hold up the letter.

"Well, Harper and I were discussing something when you barged in."

"Sorry that I interrupted. I will be ready to go in 10 minutes."

I leave the office and close the door behind me. I run up to my room and start to cry. I sit down on my bed and open the letter.

_My dearest Charlie,_

_I know if you are reading this it means I'm probably on the next flight back to Staten Island. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before I went to talk to you father, but I couldn't face you to tell you in person. I will never forgive myself for leaving like this, but I couldn't hurt you any more than I already have. I've hated that we've had to hide our relationship and that because of me you've had to lie to your family and friends. I see how hard this has been on you and I don't want you to ever have to lie again. Therefore, I'm going to resign from my position and go home. I will always love you and hope that maybe one day our paths will cross again. I couldn't admit the truth to your father about the nature of our relationship, and I couldn't have him find out the truth from someone else, so I decided that this was way it had to end. I am so sorry for putting you through this and I will never stop loving you. I hope one day you will be able to forgive me._

_Love, Kellan_

I hope I found him in time to stop him. I change into my running clothes and go downstairs. Kellan is nowhere to be found. He's gone.

I go back down the hall and find the door to his apartment open a little. I push the door open all the way and I don't see his bags.

I sit on the end of his bed and I lose it.

"Charlie, baby why are you crying?" I look up and see Kellan coming out of the bathroom in his running gear.

"I didn't see your bags so I thought you didn't understand me and you left."

Kellan walks over and closes and locks the door.

He comes back over to me and gets on his knees in front of me. He sees that I'm holding the letter and he pulls it out of my hands.

"You read it didn't you?"

I nod.

"What happened?"

"Sophie and I talked and she's on her way back to New York. She wanted me to tell you that she was sorry she let it go too far."

"What about the photo?"

"Emily deleted it."

"So she was telling the truth."

"Yeah it was bad."

"Charlie, I don't think we can do this anymore. What I wrote in the letter was the truth."

"You're breaking up with me?"

"Yes."

"Is that what you really want?"

"Charlie, I can't have you continue to lie to you parents and us having to sneak around. That's not fair to you or our relationship."

"We can make it work, we are moving to New York in less than a month. Then we won't have to hide anymore."

"You know that's not true, unless you plan on telling your parents about us. If that's the case you need to tell me so that I can start looking for a new job."

"Why would we have to tell them? It's not like I'm living under their roof, well technically I am, but you know what I mean."

"Then when Charlie?"

"I don't know."

"If you want us to have a future then we need to be honest with everyone. We can't hide for the rest of our lives because you're scared of what your parents will say."

"What do you want me to say Kellan?"

"Are you ashamed of me?"

"Why would you say that?"

"That's how I'm feeling right now."

"You're being ridiculous."

I'm really starting to get angry right now, why is he acting like this?

"Fine, let's just end this now."

I get up and walk out leaving his letter on his bed.

What just happened?

**_Harper POV_**

I'm stunned. I can't believe it's over. I know I was prepared to end it when I thought I was going home, but now it really feels final. There is no way I can stay here and see Charlie everyday knowing that I love her. This is not going to work. I get on the phone and start to put feelers out there for jobs. In the meantime, I will continue to do my job to the best of my ability and I will keep my personal feelings out of it.

**_Charlie POV_**

I've been crying for hours. I haven't even told Emily what's happened. She's off with Colton until his flight leaves, and I know I can't talk to Ted or Ben about this, let alone my parents. So here I sit, miserable and alone.

I put on my headphones and turn up the music as loud as possible, trying to drain out my sobs. What sends me over the edge was Adele's _To Make you Feel my Love._ That's the song that was playing when Kellan and I made love for the first time. That was our song.

When I open my eyes I see Ben sitting at my desk.

"You want to talk?"

I shake my head but instead of leaving he jumps on my bed and puts his arm around me. That just makes me cry even harder.

"Do I need to kick Harper's ass?"

"No, I was the one who broke up with him."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because I broke up with him."

"I will never understand women."

"Kellan wanted to tell mom and dad about us and I don't want them to know. I don't think they need to know, and now he thinks that I'm ashamed of him."

"So, that's why you broke up with him?"

"I don't know why I did it. It just happened."

"If you really love him like I know you do, you need to fight for your relationship. However, I agree with Harper that I think you need to tell mom and dad."

"Not you too."

It's been five days and I haven't said one word to Harper nor has he talked to me. As I walk out of my last class, I'm officially done with high school pending graduation Sunday morning. I can't believe it's all over. As I make my way out to the parking lot, I'm almost robotic when I hop into the car. Harper is in the driver's seat and we head home. Lucky for Ben and Emily, they didn't have any finals this afternoon so they got to go home early.

Tomorrow is a big night for Teddy he is playing in the state championship game at Safeco field. I can't wait to see him play. This going to be his last chance to impress the scouts before next week's draft.

"Are you still not talking to me?" Kellan says not turning around to look at me. Instead he looks back at me in the rearview mirror.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Anything. I just don't think I can take the silent treatment for much longer."

"Anything."

"Cute, Charlie."

All I want to say to him is that I miss him and I want him back in my life.

The silence continues until I can't take it any longer.

"I miss you."

I don't know the next thing that happens. When I wake up I find that I'm upside down in the SUV. I'm still buckled in and my head is killing me. It takes a few moments for me to figure out what's going on.

I start screaming, there's glass all around and I hear voices all around me.

"Kellan, Kellan," I scream several times. He doesn't answer me and I don't see him. I don't want to think what's wrong with him.

I start to cry. Then I hear someone ask me my name?

"My name is Charlotte Grey, can you see if Kellan is okay?"

I realize that it's a firefighter who is talking with me.

"Who is Kellan?"

"He's the one driving. I need to know he's okay."

"We are working to get him out, now I need you to keep talking me."

"I need to know that he's okay. I love him."

Then I hear the most excruciating sound of my life.

"What's going on?"

"We are trying to get you out now. Please keep calm; we are going to get you out."

"My head."

"Charlotte, stay with me."

Then everything goes dark.


	25. Chapter 25

**_Christian POV_**

I get a phone call at my office from the hospital informing me that my daughter is at Seattle Mercy West Hospital and in critical condition.

I call Taylor to pull the car around, and I try to get a hold of Sawyer but he's not answering.

I need to calm down and call Ana.

"Ana, I need you to meet me somewhere right now," I say trying to keep calm but inside I'm about to lose it.

"Christian, what's going on?"

"Charlie's in the hospital, I don't have any more information."

"Taylor's talking with Sawyer right now, and we will meet you there."

"My baby," she sobs.

"She is going to be okay, I promise."

On the way to the hospital I think the worse. How can this be happening?

We arrive at the emergency room entrance and are immediately shown into a private waiting room. I can't wait for Ana so I ask the doctor to tell me where my daughter is. I need to see her. We are joined by a Seattle police officer. This isn't good.

"Mr. Grey, your daughter was involved in a car accident. It appears that the car that she was a passenger was in was hit by a truck that blew a stop light causing the SUV to flip several times. Lucky for your daughter she was sitting on the opposite side of the impact point. She is receiving a cat scan to make sure that there's no bleeding, but she did lose consciousness at least twice so we need to monitor her. She has a few cuts to the face, hands, and arms from the flying glass but she will be okay." The doctor says.

"Harper, Kellan Harper, the driver how is he?"

"Unfortunately, Mr. Harper took the brunt of the impact and he's in surgery right now. He has several broken bones, but we are most worried about the impact to his head."

"Mr. Grey, I have to say in our early investigation, it appears that it if wasn't for Mr. Harper's quick reflexes things could have been much worse. He was able to turn just enough to save your daughter's life?" The police officer adds.

"Christian? Where's Charlie? I need to see my daughter."

**_Ana POV_**

All Christian can do is hold my hand and try to comfort me. I just need to see my daughter and make sure that she is going to be okay.

The tests and scans are taking too long; this can't be a good sign.

"Christian, it's been too long. Where is she?"

"I will go and check on an update."

I called Emily and Benny and told them what happened, and told them it would be best if they stayed home. Of course they didn't listen so Blankers is bringing them to the hospital now.

I haven't been able to get a hold of Teddy yet. He already has so much on his mind, but he needs to know. God forbid something happens, he needs to know. Just that thought alone sends me over the edge.

"She's going to be okay," Christian announces when he comes back into the waiting room.

I can finally breathe.

"I need to see her," I demand.

"And we will. They are getting her settled into her room. As soon as they are finished we can see her."

"What about Kellan?"

"He's still in surgery. There has been no update on his condition."

**_Charlie POV_**

My head feels like it's been run over by a cement mixer. I open my eyes to find my mom sitting down next to my bed and my dad pacing the room and on his phone.

"Hi," I say and my parents look at me.

"Nice to see you awake Charlie," my dad says as he comes over to kiss my forehead, and hug me. He then stands there and holds my hand.

"Where's Kellan?"

"He's still in surgery," my mom says giving me a grave look.

"He's going to be okay right?"

"We're not sure yet baby?"

He can't die; I didn't even get the chance to tell him that I'm sorry and that I'm still in love with him. I start to cry.

"Charlie, are you in pain? Christian call the nurse."

How do I tell them the reason why I'm in pain?

The nurse comes in and puts something in my IV. I feel my eyes get heavy and then everything goes black again.

When I wake up it must be a few hours later because it's dark out. I find Emily lying in bed with me and she's asleep. Whenever we were sick as kids, the other one would climb into her bed and just snuggle with them. It was the best kind of medicine.

Ben and Ted are sitting on the couch watching a game on TV and I don't see mom and dad.

"Emily, you're pulling on my IV," I say, wincing at the pain trying to free it from under her arm.

"You're awake," she says and the tears are streaming down her face.

"I'm fine, but do I look that bad?"

"It's just a few cuts, but you still look beautiful."

"Kellan, do you know if he's out of surgery? How is he?"

"He's out of surgery and in the ICU."

Oh thank God, he's alive.

I sit up and start to pull the IV out of my hand.

"Charlie, stop it." Emily says realizing what I'm doing.

"I have to see him."

"You will in a little bit, I promise."

After another round of tests, the doctors have discharged me just in time for graduation, which is in a few hours. All I need right now is to be able to see Kellan.

Mom takes me down to Kellan's room as dad signs all the paperwork.

When we enter his room and I see him, I break down in tears. I run over to his bed and take his hand in mine. He doesn't even look like himself. His face is all bruised, his leg is in a cast, and his head is wrapped up with white gauze.

"I was told it was good to talk to him so he knows that he's not alone."

"What?"

"Between Gail and me we stayed with Kellan last night since he has no family."

I'm glad that someone was with him. This is all my fault.

"Kellan, it's me, please wake up. I'm so sorry."

I sit and talk with him for nearly an hour before my mom tells me that we need to get home so I can get ready for graduation.

"I'm not going; I need to be here with him when he wakes up."

"Charlie, you can't miss graduation."

"Watch me." I say a bit too rudely to my mom but I can't leave Kellan's side.

"Gail is going to stay with him and then you can come back after you graduate."

"Mom you don't understand I can't leave him."

"Why?"

I need to tell her, so she can understand why I can't leave him.

"Because, I love him mommy."

"Sweetie, we all love Kellan."

"No, you don't understand. I'm in love with him."

I can't look my mother in my face after my admission. Then out of nowhere, all the machines connected to Kellan start going off. Within seconds a team of doctors and nurses run in and my mom pulls me away from him.

"Code Blue," a doctor shouts.

"What does that mean?"

"You both need to leave right now."

We are led out, and they close the door behind them and pull the blinds. I don't know what to do. My mom just holds me tight and I just cry.

Finally, the door opens and a doctor walks out and says that he stopped breathing but they were able to save him, but that he can't have any visitors until he stabilizes.

"I won't leave. I am staying right here." I say.

"Charlie, please don't argue with me, I promise we will come right back after the ceremony."

After I shower, I do feel a little better, but I still can't stop crying.

Mom helps me to get dressed and put my cap and gown on. Emily, Ben and Ted are already at graduation with daddy and we are going to be late if I can't get it together.

"Charlie, we need to talk. What do you mean that you are in love with Kellan?"

I was waiting for her to bring it up. At least my dad isn't here right now to hear the conversation.

"Promise you won't get mad."

"Charlie, you know I can't promise you that. I need to know what's going on between you two."

"We dated until last week. I broke up with him because I refused to tell you and daddy that we were together and he wanted me to."

My mom sits down on the edge of the bed.

"I thought there was something going on. I mean the way he looked at you when you came down the stairs at prom… How long has this been going on Charlotte?"

"Aspen."

"Charlotte that's nearly three months ago."

"Are you mad?"

"I don't know what I'm feeling right now. But if we don't leave now, you will miss graduation."

The ride to school is silent as Sawyer drives us.

My mom won't even look at me.

When we arrive, the ceremony has just started and I find my spot in between Ben and Emily.

An hour later, I'm officially a high school graduate.

"Can I go back to the hospital?" I ask my father because I can't face my mom.

"Charlotte, we have everyone coming over to the house for your party." He says.

"I don't feel much like a party. Please daddy."

"Christian, let me take her," My mom says.

As we drive back to the hospital, I know my mom is dying to say something to me, but she doesn't.

"Does he love you?"

I wasn't expecting that to be the first thing she says to me.

"He did before I broke up with him. I don't know why he still would after how I spoke to him."

I tell her everything about how Sophie found out and tried to blackmail us. However, I don't tell her that we were sleeping together. Although I think my mom knows that we were.

"I think I will have a little talk with Sophie next time I see her." My mom says. I'm grateful Sophie decided against coming home for graduation. I don't think I could handle seeing her.

When I make it to Kellan's room, I find Gail sitting with him.

"There's my girl," she says hugging me.

"How is he Gail?"

"No change, he still hasn't woken up."

"Mom, Gail could I be alone with Kellan for a little bit?"

They both leave the room and head to the cafeteria for coffee.

I look at Kellan and he looks the same as he did earlier, so helpless.

I get up on the bed and lay next to him just like Emily did for me. I am careful not to pull on any of the cords and wires attached to his body. I place my head on his arm and lay my hand on his chest over his heart.

"Kellan, please wake up, I love you."

**_Ana POV_**

I still don't know what to make of my daughter's startling admission. But most of all, I can't believe they were able to hide their relationship from everyone including my husband. He knows everything, sometimes before it even happens. I know that I can't tell Christian what Charlie confided to me; at least not until Kellan wakes up and is out of the hospital. I think I will have a word with him first.

I send Gail back to the house to enjoy the party and I make my way back up to Kellan's room, but I stop when I look in the window. I see my little girl on the bed holding Kellan. My heart just breaks for my baby, and no longer am I am angry with her, I'm heartbroken that she has to go through this. It reminds me of when I thought Christian was dead. I know exactly just how Charlie is feeling right now.

I decide to leave them be and I head back to the waiting room to update Christian.

**_Charlie POV_**

I shift my body so I can be a little more comfortable when I feel someone grab my hand.

"You're not leaving are you?" I look up and see Kellan's beautiful green eyes looking at me.

"Oh my God, you're awake."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I'm not going anywhere," I say and kiss him on the cheek.

"What that's all I get? I save your life and I get a kiss on the cheek?"

I giggle and I kiss him on the mouth.

"Are you okay?" He asks me.

"Yes, how are you feeling?"

"Sore, very sore."

"You scared me, you know that. Don't ever do that again."

"I promise."

"Wait, did you go to graduation?" He says looking down at my dress and sees my cap and gown on the chair.

"Yes and then mom brought me back here right after."

"Your party?"

"Who cares about the stupid party? I needed to be with you to make sure that you were okay."

"Does that mean you still care about me?"

"I still love you and I want us to be together. I told my mom about us too; just to prove how much I want to be with you."

Immediately, he looks around the room. I wonder if he's waiting for my dad to bust through the door and finish the job that the truck started.

"How did she react?"

"I'm not sure yet. She really hasn't said much."

Wait, Kellan hasn't said anything about wanting to be back together.

"I mean it's not like we're together; so it doesn't matter right?"

"Stop Charlie."

"Stop what?"

"I love you. I never stopped loving you, and I want to be with you."

Oh I'm so relieved. I was worried for a second that he didn't want to be with me anymore.


	26. Chapter 26

**_Happy Mother's Day! Today I will be celebrating with my boys and my mother. I hope all of you have a great day! Thank you again for all the amazing reviews. I read everyone and I trying to reply to every one. Please continue to review!_**

* * *

**_Ted POV_**

Today has been the day I've been looking forward to for as long as I can remember. Mom and dad are hosting a draft party in my honor. My whole family is here along with most of the baseball team; but most importantly Mackenzie is by my side.

There have been many rumors floating around as to when I will be drafted. I know with my performance this season and in the state championship game, I won't be going to North Carolina to play college ball.

The first pick is expected in the next few minutes and I have my cell phone on and we are glued to ESPN.

The experts are saying that I should be drafted in the in the first couple of selections and that my stock has gone up since the championship game where I went 4-4 with four home runs and had a great day fielding. I broke a league record this year with home runs, and I ended the year with a .489 average and no fielding errors. Mackenzie has kept me in the loop whenever she heard her dad taking about the draft the last couple of days. I know the Mariners want me, but they will have to do some work to be able to trade up nearly 15 spots.

My dad is the most excited as he keeps checking his phone for any news. He's more jumpy than I am.

Finally, the draft starts and the first pick goes by and it's not me and then the second and third.

I nearly jump out of my seat when my phone rings. Everyone in the room hushes.

I put the call on speakerphone.

"Theodore Grey?"

"Speaking."

"This is Eric Wedge, skipper of the Seattle Mariners. I would like to officially welcome you to the team."

The room erupts with screaming and clapping.

"Thank you sir. I promise not to let you down. Well, since you are already in town, I would like to meet with you in my house at nine."

"Yes sir."

Mackenzie hugs me and my dad is the next in line. He even has tears in his eyes. My mom is next followed by Charlie who won't let go.

"I told you this was going to happen. Teddy I am so proud of you," she says. I know this past week has been very tough on her, and I hope that Kellan is able to come home from the hospital soon. I know it's killing her to be here and not with him.

"Go be with him."

"I can't leave you on your big day."

"Why not? We are going to celebrate I'm officially a Seattle Mariner."

"And I'm going to be your first game."

After I get through the rounds of hugs, the next person to call me is a sports reporter from the Seattle Times wanting an interview.

"And so it begins," my dad says as he takes me into his office for some peace and quiet.

I haven't had time to absorb what has happened in the last 30 minutes.

Finally I lose it. I am so happy that I'm crying. All the hard work over the years has paid off; I made it to this level. My dad grabs me and hugs me.

"I am so proud of you," he says. "This is your moment, you have worked so hard."

"I can't believe that it's happening."

"Believe it, you are a major leaguer now."

That night, Mr. and Mrs. Stewart come over for dinner.

It's hard to believe that my new boss just happens to be my girlfriend's father.

"So Ted, I hope you are happy about being a Mariner." Mr. Stewart says.

"Best day of my life."

"We had to do a lot of moving parts around to secure you. The Yankees wanted you at #5 so we need we had to make something big happen to ensure that you stayed home."

"I promise I won't let you down," I say.

"We've got big plans for you son."

"As do I," Mackenzie whispers into my ear.

I don't think I will ever stop smiling.

**_Mackenzie POV_**

I knew that my dad was going to stop at nothing to make sure that Teddy was going to be a Mariner. The best part is that he will be close by.

After everyone leaves, Teddy pulls me outside.

"I finally have you all alone and all to myself," Teddy says as we walk along the bluff hand in hand. "Did you know this was going to happen the way it did today?"

I smile.

"You did didn't you?"

"Well, I knew that my dad was trying to trade up. He's been working on it for a few weeks, but the deal must have happened early this morning, because as of last night I thought you were going to be a Yankee and that would have killed me."

"Well you have me in Seattle. What do you have planned for me?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"You're killing me. I just want one night alone with you. Do you think we can make that happen?"

And then he takes me in his arms and kisses me.

**_Ana POV_**

This morning before Charlie went back to the hospital I knew that we needed to talk. Kellan will be home in the next few days. I found her in her room, starting the process of packing her whole life into cardboard boxes.

"We need to talk," I say and pat the bed for her to sit down.

"I know you've been spending a lot of time with Kellan at the hospital and your father understands that and appreciates your support. However I need to know what is going on between you and him right now. I hate keeping this from your father; but I promised you in the hospital I would not say anything until after Kellan is healed."

"I know and I'm sorry that you have to do this to dad. I really appreciate you waiting before you say anything. Just so you to know Kellan is looking for jobs in New York as we speak. His plan is that once we are in New York he is going to quit."

"I hope you don't think he can live with you at your apartment."

"Why not? You and dad lived together before you got married."

"Don't take that tone of voice with me young lady. Your father and I lived together for less than three months before we got married and I was 22 not 18. You know I can go and talk with your father right now."

"I'm sorry. We're in love why can't we live together?"

"For the reasons I've explained."

"Then where is he supposed to go?"

"I don't know. He can find his own apartment."

"What if he stays on as security? Can he stay?"

"No, I think it's best for everyone involved if he looks for a new job. He's out of commission for a while so he can stay here and recuperate."

"Do you hate him?"

"Of course not Charlie. I'm grateful for everything he has done for you and for keeping you safe. Also, I suggest that your father hears about your relationship with Kellan before he finds out another way."

**_Charlie POV_**

Blankers drops me off at the hospital entrance so he can park. I nearly run up to Kellan's room. I've spent every day here since I was discharged.

When I get to his room and I find the sheets from his bed stripped and the room is empty.

Oh my God. I just saw him yesterday and he was doing great and there was talk that we would go home by the end of the weekend. I sit on the bed and lose it.

"Why are you crying?"

I look up and find Kellan coming out of the bathroom on crutches.

I run up to him and squeeze his tight.

"I thought you had died."

"No, they are letting me out of here."

"Really, you're coming home."

"Yes ma'am."

I kiss him until I hear someone clear their throat.

I turn around and find Blankers looking at us.

"Something I should know?"

I jump back and look at him.

"I was excited that he wasn't dead."

"I'm not an idiot."

"Owen, it was nothing."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

"What are you talking about?" I ask as Blankers grabs Kellan's bag.

"Charlotte Ann Grey, I've known you since you were born. I know when my little girl is in love. I'm just surprised that you father hasn't figured it out yet."

"Then why haven't you busted us yet."

"Because I like Harper and I will be heartbroken when your father kills him."

"Very funny," Kellan says.

**_Kellan POV_**

I insisted that I wanted to walk out of the hospital, however according to hospital policy; I have to leave in a wheelchair. This is ridiculous; I'm capable of walking. I have a broken leg and a lot cuts and scrapes and thanks to the deep gash in my head, my hair is now a buzz cut. I feel like I'm back in the Army again. I hate it, but Charlie keeps telling me that it's cute.

I'm still stunned that my so called best friend didn't tell me that he knew that Charlie and I were sneaking around. All those times we hung out he never said a word. At least he's a good enough friend not to go to the boss and turn me in. I mean he's known me less than six months and he's worked for the Grey's for 18 years. He has no loyalty to me.

The whole ride home, Charlie just holds my hand. It feels so good not to have to hide this; at least until we get home.

We pull into the garage and I hop out. I hate these crutches; I can't wait till I can get rid of these walking sticks. Per doctor's orders I am to stay off my leg for as long as possible. There is no way I can just lay in bed doing nothing.

"Kellan your home."

I love Gail, she has really become like my mom over the past six months.

"It's good to be home," I say and she hugs me and I try not to wince. I am sore everywhere.

"What can I make you for dinner? Anything you want."

"Your lasagna and garlic bread."

"Anything else.

"A cold beer."

Blankers helps me into my room and sets down my bags.

I go and lie down on the bed, I do feel better lying flat on my back, and it helps the pain in my ribs.

"Want me to get you your pain medication?" Charlie asks as she goes into the bathroom to fill a glass of water.

"You don't have to do that, I can."

"I like taking care of you. Besides, I'm your girlfriend, it's my job."

"Well if you're my girlfriend I need you to come over her."

"Yes sir."

I sit up and lean over the edge of the bed and kiss her.

"We need to talk."

That doesn't sound good.

"My mom and I talked before I came to see you today."

"What did she say?"

"Nothing except for the fact that we can't live together when we move to New York."

"And."

"Excuse me."

"I knew that wasn't going to be a possibility. Plus we haven't even spoken about living together once I get a new job."

"You don't want to live with me?"

"Of course I do, but we have all the time in the world before we make that big jump together. Anything else?"

She nods, but doesn't say anything.

"My job is over here isn't it?"

"Yes. My mom thinks it's too much of a conflict of interest."

Well, of course it is, that's why I'm looking for a new job.


	27. Chapter 27

**_Just to let you know. i accidentally erased the story when I tried to edit a chapter so you will need to set to either follow or as your favorite. Please continue with the amazing reviews!_**

**_Teddy POV_**

Tonight is by far the biggest night of my baseball career. I'm playing in my first game in AA ball for the Everett Aqua Sox. I was shocked when I found out that the team had big plans for me including skipping Single-A rookie ball and going straight to Everett. I sit in my locker just thinking about the game, and try not to psyche myself out. The team has been really great welcoming a kid like me to the team halfway through the season. I had to turn off my phone because everyone was calling and/or texting me with well wishes or asking for tickets. I think dad bought out the whole stadium, well at least a whole section or three.

Finally I emerge out of the tunnel and that's when I hear them. I look along the first baseline and there is every single member of my family, friends from school, and of course the guys from the team. This is truly the best moment of my life. I can see mom and she's crying like a baby. Dad's trying to comfort her the only way he knows how, probably whispering something dirty into her ear because all of a sudden her face changes and gets red. Why do they have to do that shit out in public?

There's Ben, Emily and Charlie and of course my Mackenzie. Then there's my grandparents, great-grandparents, all my aunts, uncles, and cousins. Blankers and his family, Gail, Taylor, Harper, Jose, Hannah and their kids.

It's almost embarrassing when I take my turn at batting practice. I'm so nervous that I miss the first few pitches all together before I finally make contact.

Game time rolls around and when the announcer calls me, the whole stadium is on their feet, as I make my way out to first base.

The game goes by in a blur until the third inning when I grab my batting helmet and bat. I can feel my hands start to shake. I've never been this nervous before.

"Coming up to bat, #23 Teddy Grey."

I never thought I would go by Teddy, but Mackenzie convinced me that it would be a great way for people to remember my name, especially since there was already an amazing Ted (Williams) ball player. I needed to stand out and there was not was I was going to Theodore.

As I step up to the plate, I somehow manage to zone out everyone and all the noise. All I can hear are the sounds from the pitcher who is 90 feet away. As I take a few practice swings, I settle into the box and stare down the pitcher. It's like everything is in slow motion as the ball is released and on its way. I manage to make contact with the ball and I know right away I hit a homerun. When I come back down to reality, I hear the crowd. I round all the bases and stomp on home plate.

When I make it back to the dugout I am congratulated by all the members of the team and coaching staff. I take a seat on the bench and look toward the crowd. I see my family and then I see my girl who is crying and blows me a kiss.

"Here," said Mikey the ball boy.

"What's this?"

"Your homerun ball, someone threw it back for you."

I hold the ball in my hands and turn it around and around.

I know I'm going to have to hide this from my dad who I know will want to put this into his office.

By then end of the game, I went 3-3 with a homerun, double and single. I was a triple away from hitting for the cycle. All in all, I think I had a pretty great first game, but I know that I will have to do better tomorrow.

Before I head back to the locker room, I go out and greet my fans who are waiting for me. After being passed around from person to person and sign a few autographs from a few fans, I see Mackenzie waiting for me and she's all alone. I'm so tempted to jump over the fence to kiss her, but I have to control myself.

"You played amazing," she says when I finally make my way over to her and take her into my arms. "Even my dad was impressed; he couldn't stop smiling every time you went up to bat.

I didn't know that Mr. Stewart was even here.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you were playing in Seattle by the end of the season."

"That's a little overreaching don't you think? How many rookies jump from AA to the pros in less than three months? It's like one in a billion."

"That's how I feel about you."

**_Christian POV_**

Seeing Ted take the field today and play is just about the best feeling.

"That's our boy out there," I say to Ana as we sit in awe of what our son is doing. He is living out his dream.

"He looks so happy out there," she says and sliding her hand up my thigh.

"What are you doing Mrs. Grey?"

"I'm not sure; all I know is that I'm going into the suite bathroom and the door may or may not be left unlocked."

I look over at her in utter shock.

She gets up and smoothes out her dress and walks past me; not evening looking at me.

Fuck.

I wait an acceptable amount of time before I nearly run up the stairs and into the bathroom. Thank God that no one was in the suite they were all seated down below.

"I was hoping you were going to come Mr. Grey."

"Oh I'm hoping to a least a few times, Mrs. Grey."

The next thing I know I'm pulling off Ana's dress and she's unzipping my pants.

"I want you so bad right now," I moan into her mouth as I rip her panties.

"Fuck, I love when you do that," she says pulling my rock hard erection free. I shimmy my pants and underwear down my ankles and grab Ana and position her against the wall."

"You know how I like it baby," she says and I have to cover her mouth as her moaning is getting a little too loud.

Her hands are in my hair and I thrusting into her hard and fast. I know what my baby likes.

"Fuck baby you are so wet and tight, come for me."

This is so hot right now. I can't believe that Ana is doing this. I love how she always keeps me on my toes.

We find our release together and we both get ready to go back to our family and friends.

As we walk out of the bathroom together, Ben runs right into us and Ana immediately blushes.

"Really?" Ben says changing his mind about using the bathroom. "Oh mom, by the way, your dress is on backwards."

Shit.

**_Charlie POV_**

During the whole game, I can't stop staring at Harper. Why did he have to sit so far away from me? I mean come on; really did he need to sit by my dad? I wonder what they are talking about. Ben came back after getting us hot dogs and his face said it all.

"What's wrong?"

"I just got to witness mom and dad?"

"You're kidding me?"

"Well, not technically, but they came out of the bathroom together and mom's dress was on backward."

I start laughing and look down the row and I see my mom's face is still three shades of red. My dad's hair is a little messed up.

"I'm sorry Benny; I hope this doesn't scar you for the rest of your life. You know it was only a matter of time before you had your experience."

And that's the truth. I'm surprised that it took this long before Benny got more than an eyeful of our parents very healthy sex life.

By the seventh inning, I can't take it any longer. I text Kellan to ask him what he and my dad are talking about but he doesn't respond. I look down the row and they're having a very animated conversation. Oh no, I need to go put a stop to this before he tells him something he doesn't need to know.

**_Kellan POV_**

I was surprised when Mr. Grey came to sit by me during the game. We really haven't talked much, and not at length since the day I almost quit because I was in love with his daughter.

"Teddy is pretty amazing out there," I say.

"I know, I still can't believe this is happening. Ana and I always knew that he was talented but to be drafted so high, and he gets to stay home with us is pretty surreal."

"I have to admit, I would have loved if he was a Yankee," as I'm a diehard Yankees fan.

"Any team would be lucky to have drafted him, but I couldn't handle if he ever wore the pin stripes."

That's what it takes to break the ice. We finally have a conversation that sounds like any other conversation, and not like a boss would have with his employee.

For the rest of the game we mainly talk about our love of our respective teams. I know Charlie is texting me nonstop, but I don't want to answer her, not right now. Christian and I bond over beers and baseball.

"There was one thing that I did want to talk to you about Harper."

"Is there a reason why the Secret Service would be calling me to ask for a recommendation for you?"

Shit.

"I was going to talk to you about that. As much as I loved working with you and your amazing family; I had this opportunity come my way, and it's always been a passion of mine to one day work with the Secret Service. I'm sorry I didn't speak to you before this, but honestly, I never thought I would make it this far in the process."

"I'm going to hate to lose you, especially after everything you have done for my family, especially Charlie, but I can't stop you from going after your dreams. I mean look at Teddy."

This went better than I expected.

"You know you are welcome to stay in the apartment as long as you need."

"Thank you sir."

"Plus, I need your help in finding new security for the girls."

I never even thought about that. There's no way I'm going to let Mr. Grey hire another young security guard let alone an attractive one.

**_Charlie POV_**

When everyone is asleep, I sneak downstairs and into Kellan's room. I know that I shouldn't do this, but I need to see him.

I crawl up into his bed, he's sound asleep. I kiss his chest and then his neck.

"Charlie, what the hell are you doing? Are you crazy? What if someone saw you?

"It's two in the morning, who would up at this hour?"

"Oh let me think, maybe your father."

"Nope, he and mom are at Escala for the night remember."

I pull my t-shirt off and pull down my shorts revealing my tiny little thong.

We haven't had sex since the day after prom, and I've been desperate for his touch.

"Oh Charlie," he says taking my breast in his hand and sucks on my nipple.

I pull down the covers and straddle Kellan careful of his leg.

"When did you start sleeping naked?"

"I was hoping that you would come visit me one night. A guy can hope right?"

Kellan sits up and he crushes his lips to mine.

"I love you."

Whenever he says those words my whole body tingles.

Kellan makes love to me like he never has before, and it's like we are connecting on a whole new level. My body is on fire.

"Don't fall asleep."

"I won't. I just want to lay here with you before I go back to my room."

"Okay."

"By the way, what were you and my dad talking about today?"

"Did anyone ever tell you how nosy you are?"

"Yes, now spill it."

"I resigned from my job."

"You what?"

"Your dad heard from the Secret Service. I told him that I was looking for other opportunities, and he is being very supportive. He even said that I was welcome to stay here until the job came through."

"That's great news." I say and decide that my man needs to be rewarded with round two.

"What the fuck are you doing with my daughter?"

I know that voice and I know it's not a dream. It's my worst nightmare coming true.

"Daddy," I say pulling the sheet to cover myself.

"Charlotte Ann, get the hell up to your room."

"Please let me explain."

"I said get the fuck up to your room. And as for you, I trusted you, and I find you fucking my daughter. Get the hell out of my house."


	28. Chapter 28

**__****_Just to let you know. I _****__****_accidentally erased the story when I tried to edit a chapter so you will need to set to either follow or as your favorite. Please continue with the amazing reviews!_**

**__****__****_Another big thank you to ___****SuzQuz Grey, thank you for listening and helping me flush out ideas!**

* * *

**_Christian POV_**

I can't fucking believe this; I'm panicking because I can't find my daughter at ten o'clock on a Saturday morning. No one knows where she is, and then I realize that there is only person that truly ever knows where she is. As I opened the door to Harper's room, I wasn't expecting to find my little girl in bed with a man, let alone with her supposed bodyguard. They couldn't even fucking lock the door. To see her lying on his chest obviously naked with the bed sheet barely covering them is heartbreaking. I was tempted to kick the living shit out of him, but what is that going to solve? I am going to make him pay for what he's done. After all, that's what I'm best at, pay back.

That's my little girl he is taking advantage of. He's a grown man, and she's just a little girl.

How could I trust him, let alone share with what I did with the bastard last night. How the hell did I not know this was going on? What is wrong with my security? Why didn't Taylor say anything? He had to have known for damn sure what has been happening. Fuck. I wonder just how long this has been going on.

"My office, five minutes," I bark at him. "And I suggest you put some pants on."

As I walk down the hall, all I see is red. I have never been this angry before. I really could kill Harper right now and I can make sure that there are no witnesses.

"Taylor, my office now," I scream into my phone.

"Welch, I need you to access all my CCTV footage and find any footage of my daughter and Kellan together and I want it yesterday!"

As I pass the kitchen, I hear Ana and Charlie yelling at each other.

What now?

I find the two of them on the stairs.

"I said to go up to your room. When I'm ready to talk we will. Go and put some fucking clothes on right now."

"Please you need to hear me out," Charlie screams.

I've never so much as laid a finger on any of my children because I know what it feels like to be beaten as a child, however all I want to do right now is take her over my knee and spank the living shit out of her.

"Christian, you need to calm down. You are going to give yourself a heart attack."

"Not now Anastasia."

"Talk to me," Ana says as I storm down to my office just as Taylor enters.

I don't want Ana to find out what's going on; it will break her heart. I try to close my office door as I see Harper sitting down across from my desk.

"Don't shut me out, Christian."

"Fine, but you don't want to hear this."

"I think I'll take my chances," she says and sits down next to Kellan.

Ana's too calm for my liking.

"How long has this been going on?"

Harper says nothing he just looks at me.

"How long!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

Harper looks over to Ana and she nods.

What the fuck?

"Anastasia, I am going to ask you one time and you better not fucking lie to me. Do you know what's going on between our daughter and Harper?"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that Christian; I'm your wife and not one of your employees."

Right now, I don't I even know the woman sitting in front of me. She has never kept anything from me in the 19 years we've been together.

"I asked you a simple question Anastasia; yes or no?"

"I will talk with you later, when we are alone," she says and walks out. How dare she talk to me like that. I will deal with her after I get to the bottom of this.

"For a third fucking time, how long?"

"First let me say that I would never do anything to hurt Charlie, I love her. I'm in love with her sir."

I doubt that. What would a 25-year-old old have in common with an 18-year-old little girl?

"With that said, our relationship began while we were in Aspen."

Aspen, that was three months ago.

"Taylor, why didn't you tell me?"

"I had no clue sir. Trust me if I did, Harper wouldn't be breathing right now."

I believe him, Taylor's a straight shooter and would never lie to me unlike my wife.

"How long have you been sleeping with my daughter?"

"That's personal sir."

"Don't go there. I deserve an answer; I'm your boss."

"Sir, with all due respect, as of yesterday I'm no longer on the Grey payroll."

Fine, I guess I will just have to get that answer from Charlotte.

"Well, I'm going to tell you two things and you better listen carefully because I will say this only once. First, you will pack your things and leave this house in the next 15 minutes, and secondly, you will never see my daughter again."

"Sir, I love your daughter and I want to be with her. I don't see what the problem is; especially now that I'm no longer in charge of watching her."

"Did you just hear yourself? I gave you the most important job in the world, protecting my daughter, and what did you do? You used your authority to take advantage of her."

"Sir, that's not the case."

"I don't fucking care, get the hell out of my house."

**_Kellan POV_**

As Taylor escorts me back to what used to be my apartment, I see Gail in the kitchen. I can't tell if she's mad or upset, but she's crying and so is Emily. I guess they heard what was said, or rather yelled, in Grey's office.

"I'm so sorry Kellan," Emily says hugging me.

"Tell Charlie I love her and that I will always love her," I whisper in her ear.

Taylor says nothing to me as I pack, but he's watching me like a hawk as I do so.

I'm out of the house in less than ten minutes and I find Owen standing by the SUV.

"Taylor if you don't mind, I will take Kellan to the airport, I would like to have some words with him."

"Fine," Taylor says and walks back into the house. It kills me that I disappointed Taylor. I've learned so much from me. He's almost been like a father figure to me and now that's all gone.

"What am I going to do Owen?"

"My order is to take you to the airport, no exceptions, and you are booked on the first flight back to New York."

"I can't leave without saying goodbye Owen, I have to see her."

"As much as I would like to help you, there's no way Grey is going to let Charlie out of that house ever again. I'll be surprised if he lets her go to New York at all knowing that's where you're going."

The one good thing about being sent home is that I still have my apartment. So at least I won't be homeless. Thank God I was smart and saved all the money I made while working in Seattle, so if the job with the Secret Service doesn't pan out I have a little cushion.

Shit, everything that Grey said about the recommendation is in the garbage now. What's stopping him from calling them and telling them everything?"

I want to ask Owen for help, but I know I've already put him in a precarious situation since he knew about our relationship. I would hate for him to be fired because of me. He has a family and everything to lose.

"Want me to say anything to Charlie for you?"

I can't believe he's asking me this. I know that Owen really has been a true friend for my short stay in the Emerald City.

"Tell her that I love her, and that I'm sorry."

**_Charlie POV_**

Just in the last ten minutes, my life has been turned upside down. Why didn't I go back to my room this morning? How could I have let this happen? I've gotten over the shock of my father catching me in bed with a man, now I'm just angry. I'm 18 and a legal and consenting adult. I know having sex in my parent's house, well technically it was Kellan's apartment which happens to be part of my parent's house, is out of line, but we're in love and there's nothing wrong with our relationship. This is why I didn't want Kellan to tell my father. I knew this was going to be his reaction.

I've tried to text and call Kellan but my father was quick on the trigger, and already deactivated his phone. How am I supposed to get a hold of him? I have to see him, I know that my father is shipping him back home, but he can't leave without saying goodbye. I don't even know if he's still in the house, my bedroom faces the water and not the driveway.

I need to figure out a way to get out of the house and get to the airport. By the time I think of a good plan, I hear my parents arguing about me up the stairs. I guess he knows that mom knew. I feel so bad that I yelled at her earlier, but I was angry at dad. I just took it out on her. It wasn't her fault, it was mine.

For a second, I think about locking my door but what would that solve? Eventually we will have to talk about this and right now seems like just about the best time.

Dad practically kicks my door in and the look on his face says it all. I'm scared of him, a first. Mom looks like she's been crying but somehow manages to have composed herself just for this moment.

"Charlotte Ann Grey, I'm going to ask you one question and you better tell me the truth. Did Kellan Harper ever force himself on you in any way?"

"Of course not dad."

I contemplate telling him the whole truth but I'm not sure how he will handle it.

"Dad, I'm not your little girl anymore, you do realize that right? I'm 18-year-old woman."

"Well, right not you are acting like a child. Look at your behavior and how you spoke to your mother earlier."

"So, it's okay for other members of this family, excluding you two to have sex, but not me. News flash daddy, I was the only virgin left in this house."

Too much I think, because dad's face is now turning a scarlet red. He had to have known that neither Teddy nor Benny weren't virgins, and well who knows what he thought of Emily or what he chose to believe.

"You will not speak to me like this young lady."

I'm not going to apologize because he's overreacting.

"What do you want me to do dad? Would you like me to lie and tell you that last night was the first time that we had sex because it wasn't? And you want to know something else; I was the one who initiated our relationship. Kellan told me that what I wanted was a bad idea, but I didn't give up, just like you told me dad. You always told me to never stop pursing what I want."

"You know damn well I didn't mean something like this. I meant your passion for filmmaking, not trying to seduce your bodyguard. And as for your filmmaking, you can kiss New York goodbye. There's no way you're ever leaving this house again."

"Christian, stop this, you're being ridiculous," my mom interjects for the first time.

"Me being ridiculous? You're joking right."

"You can't stop me from seeing him dad, I love him."

"Wanna bet? Fine, it's either him or this family. You can't have both."

This can't be happening; did my father really give me an ultimatum?

"Christian Grey, take it back now!" My mother yells. I've never seen my mother yell at my father before.

"Anastasia, I will not. She needs to decide who is more important to her, us or him."

My mother runs out of the room crying. I hear a door slam and I the tears start to flood down my face.

That's when I make my decision.

"If you choose him, I will revoke your trust fund so that you can't access it until you're at least 25 or maybe I will just dissolve it all together."

Why is he doing this?

"I don't want or need your money."

I grab my purse and keys and I don't even bother packing a bag.

"Don't worry; I will leave my car at the airport for you to pick up."

And with that I run down the stairs.

"Charlie where are you going?" Emily cries out and I can't even bother to look at her or I will lose it.

"Charlotte Ann Grey, if you walk out that door, you will never be welcomed in this house again."

"Christian," I hear Gail cry out before I'm out the door.


	29. Chapter 29

**_Thanks for all the amazing review and your reactions to the previous chapter. I am working overtime this week prepping for big fund-raiser at my kids school so I will probably be only able to update once per day if that. I will do my best but no guarantees. Please continue with the reviews, it just makes my day!_**

* * *

**_Christian POV_**

I thought I would be furious that Charlotte choose Harper over me, instead I'm broken. How did we even get here? Why did I have to fly off the handle and make her choose? I was stupid to think she would choose me over the man she says that she loves. I fall to the ground at the bottom of the stairs and Emily runs over to me.

"Dad, what did you do? Where did Charlie go?"

I say nothing instead I am lost.

What did I do?

I hear Emily run up the stairs and call for Ana. Oh no, how am I going to tell my wife that our daughter is gone and probably not coming home?

I want to crawl under a rock.

"Where's Charlotte Christian?"

I can't even look up, I know what I've done can't be undone now.

"Gone."

"What do you mean she's gone?"

"I made her choose him or me and she chose him."

There is no way I can tell her that I made her choose Kellan or our family. I couldn't break her heart even more.

I hear her gasp and Emily is the first to react.

"I will never forgive you dad if she doesn't come home."

Finally I get the balls to turn around and look up the stairs. When I see Ana I don't know how she's feeling. She is gripping onto the banister with a vice like grip like it's the only thing holding her up.

"It's like we have gone back 25 years, but this time our daughter chose to fight what she wanted instead of letting it go away."

I don't know if she meant for me to hear that but she turns and goes back up the stairs to our room.

How am I ever going to ever make this right?

**_Ana POV_**

My baby's gone. I don't know what to do. I'm so angry with Christian, I've never been this angry with him. My heart feels like it was ripped out of my chest. My baby is gone. The truth is if I were Charlie I would have chosen the same thing, but 25 years ago I didn't.

I sit on the edge of our bed and just stare at a family photo taken just a few months ago on the wall. We all looked so happy, now I don't know if I will ever have that again. All because my husband flew off the handle, and didn't think rationally in any respect.

What am I going to do? I need to get a hold of Charlie. I dial her number, but it goes straight to voicemail. I imagine that she's on her way to the airport. I call Sawyer to ask for his help. I need to see Charlie before I never see her again.

There is a small knock on my door and I know it's Christian.

"Anastasia, please open the door."

"And if I don't, are you going to kick me out too?"

"That's not fair, now please we need to talk."

"I want my daughter back and then we can talk."

I know that this isn't effective communication, but right now I can't even stand the sight of my husband.

"Please Anastasia."

Finally, for some reason I go and unlock my bedroom door. When I open the door, I'm not expecting what I find. Christian looks broken and defeated. He's crying so at least he knows what he did was wrong on some many levels. A part of me wants to take him in my arms, but he did this to himself, so he needs to suffer the wrath of what his anger caused.

"I'm so sorry."

Sorry?

"Do you know what you've done? This isn't business deal that you can just undo; this is our daughter?"

The fury is back and now I'm out for blood.

"What can I say?"

"There is nothing you can say. You need to bring Charlie home and tell her that she can have both you and the man that she loves."

"She's not dating him, Anastasia."

"Why not?"

"Because she isn't! He's a grown man who is taking advantage of our daughter."

"She loves him."

"She's 18, she doesn't know what love means."

Ouch that hurts. I knew Christian was the one for me when I was 16, and I wasn't anywhere near as confident, mature, and poised as Charlie.

"I want my daughter back with no strings attached."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Figure it out. You are the master of the universe. In the meantime, I don't want to see you until my daughter is back in this house."

I'm shocked that those words just came out of my mouth, but he needs to know that he was wrong.

"Are you kicking me out?"

"Am I?"

"Anastasia, you're smart mouth isn't helping right now."

"Fine, if you won't leave, then I will take my children that are still under this roof and we will go somewhere else. Your choice."

"I'll be at Escala."

And with that Christian walks out the door.

**_Charlie POV_**

I'm driving as fast as humanly possible. I need to get to the airport before he's gone for good. I don't even know what flight he's on, what time, or even what airline.

"Charlie?"

"Owen, tell me where he is?"

"What are you doing?"

"I chose Kellan. My dad made me choose and I chose him. Now, please help me. I need his flight details."

"You know I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"He wanted me to tell you that he said goodbye."

"What?"

"And that he loves you."

"Then you have to help me."

"He's on the 1:30 flight to JFK on American Airlines."

"You're the best."

"Be safe and call me if you need anything."

"I will thanks."

I look at my clock and see that I have 45 minutes until Kellan's flight leaves.

I make my way to the parking garage and barely shut off my car before I run into the terminal.

I panic when I can't find the American ticket counter, but finally I see it.

"I need a ticket on the flight to JFK."

"Miss, we only have one seat left and its first class. It is $675."

I hand her over my credit card without even thinking. Then I realize I'm not sure if my father has already cut me off financially.

The ticket agent points me in direction of security and luckily I make it through in record time. It's great not having any bags.

I run through the terminal until I make it to Gate 36.

Looking around I don't see Kellan, where in the hell is he?

"Charlie, what are you doing here?" I turn and see Kellan standing in front of me. Instantly, I throw my arms around him and start crying.

"I'm coming with you, if you'll have me."

"You don't know how much I want that, but what did your parents say."

"I chose you."

"What do you mean you chose me?"

"My dad made me choose you or my family, and I chose you."

Kellan removes my arms around his neck and steps back.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't let you choose me over your family."

"Why not, I love you and you love me right?"

"Of course I love you, but sometimes love isn't enough. As much as I really want you to come home with me, I can't let you pick me over your family."

"But I can't live without you."

"Charlie, I know what it's like to not have a family to call my own, and you are incredibly lucky. I can't let you throw it all away for me."

"Do you not believe in us?"

I don't know what else to say.

"Of course I do, but we can't be together if it comes at the cost of your family."

I don't care; I want to be with Kellan. My father will just have to get over it.

"What does that mean for us?"

"I can't be the reason that you have problems with your family, so I guess this has to end."

I step back and I can't believe he's saying this. I start crying.

"Please don't cry. It's for the best. You know you would have broken up with me eventually. It was just a matter of time," he says wiping the tears from my face and I giggle.

"I'm going to miss that sound."

He takes my face and stares at me.

"Last call for boarding Flight 226 to New York."

"I have to go."

"Don't leave me."

"I have to," he says and kisses me all too quickly, and then walks away.

I watch him walk away from me for the last time.

What am I supposed to do now? I can't go back to my house and ask for my father's permission to come home. I won't do it.

As I head out of the airport, I can't stop crying. I pull out my phone and call the only person that can help me right now.

"He left and I have nowhere to go."

**_Kellan POV_**

The last image I will ever have of Charlie is of her crying, and it's all my fault. I can't let her see me break down. I have to wait until I'm in the confines of my seat. I look out the window and know this will be my last chance to see the city that I've grown to love, and where I met the woman of my dreams. How am I going to move on? Charlie is my everything. I love her so much, but I would never want her to regret giving up her family for me.

I pull the phone from the seat back in front of me and call Owen.

"We're about to take off, but I wanted to let you know that I ended it with Charlie. Please take care of my girl. I'm trusting you to do that for me."

"I will man. I'm going to miss you, please stay in touch."

"I will. Thanks for everything."

**_Christian POV_**

Taylor drives me back to Escala and I'm a man on the edge. It's been less than an hour since everything has happened. I have lost everything that matters to me, and I don't know how to get my family back. The first thing I need to do is find out where Charlie is, and see if she will agree to meet with me so we can talk. I know Taylor supports my decision to fire Kellan. Well technically he quit yesterday, but since he was still living under my roof I'm still calling it as I see fit. Either way, I know Taylor is angry at me for the ultimatum I gave Charlie. Even he hasn't said one word to me since everything blew way out of control.

I'm on the phone with everyone trying to get a location on Charlie. There has been no movement in her car since she arrived at Sea Tac, and I'm informed that she did purchase a one-way ticket to New York about 20 minutes ago. I know if I show up at the airport demanding that she speak to me, she would just get on that plane and it would be over. I know that I can't go home without my daughter; Ana made that pretty damn clear.

Then Welch calls me to let me know that Charlie just made a call to Blankers.

"Owen, have you heard from Charlie?

"I have sir."

"Do you know where she is?"

"Yes sir."

Really, am I going to have to pull everything out of him? It's obvious he won't volunteer any information on his own.

"I need to know Owen."

"I promised her that I wouldn't tell you."

Does he not know who he works for?

"I'm asking you to please just tell me if she got on that flight."

"She did not."

What? Why didn't she get on the flight?

"Then I need to know that she's safe. Is she still at the airport? Her car is still there."

"She's safe and no she's not at the airport."

"Blankers, is that my dad you're talking to? If it is, tell him that I never want to speak to him again." That would be Charlie's voice I hear. That God she is okay. I'm so relieved that she's still in Seattle.

Now what do I do?

"She told you everything didn't she?"

"Yes sir."

I can't take the yes sir, no sir act anymore. I need to talk with Charlie. I need to make this right.

"Owen, please help me here. I know she will listen to you. I need to find neutral ground for us to talk."

"I know just the place."


	30. Chapter 30

**_I absolutely love reading all of your fantastic reviews and PMs, they always brighten my day. Thank you to everyone who has left me a review or P. Abd trust that I read reathemed everyone of them. Please continue if gets me inspired to continue the story. _**

* * *

**_Charlie POV_**

"No way, absolutely not. Owen I don't want to speak to my father," I say when we pull into the garage at Escala.

"Just hear him out. You should have heard him on the phone", Owen said as he pulls me up to the elevator.

"If you say so, but please stay right here. If he continues to act so irrationally you are taking me away from here."

"Oh for sure."

At least he's got my back.

I'm so nervous when I ride up to the penthouse not knowing what side of Christian Grey will be awaiting me.

When the doors open, I find Taylor waiting for me.

"You know you can come to me anytime right?" He asks before he hugs me.

I didn't expect this to happen.

"I know, but I couldn't tell you about Kellan, I was afraid of what you would do."

"I would have probably kicked his ass, but Owen filled me in today just how much you care about him, and I'm sorry that it has come to this."

"Thank you."

"Your father is waiting for you in his office."

I feel like it's the longest walk in my entire life. It's like I'm staring at a never ending hallway. Finally I reach the door and I knock.

"Charlie?"

"It's me." I push the door open and can see the devastation on my father's face.

"I'm glad that you came to talk to me. I didn't think you would after the way I spoke to you."

I try to speak but my dad holds up his hand.

"Please let me finish, I need to get this out before you leave again."

That doesn't sound good.

"First, I am so sorry. I should have never talked to you like that and I apologize. You can imagine that if you were in my shoes and found your daughter in bed with the man who was charged with protecting her, you would find it a little daunting. But still, I overreacted. I won't apologize for firing him or asking him to leave because he broke his contract, and I still don't agree with your relationship because of how it started."

He does have a point about finding us naked in bed together, but it really doesn't matter now. The damage is done.

"The worst possible thing I could have ever done was give you that ultimatum about choosing us or Harper. I should have never done that and I regret telling you that you would not be welcomed into my house if you chose him. I was angry and I don't know if you will ever be able to forgive me. Please if you can find it in your heart, I would like for you to come home. I want to repair the damage I have done, but I don't know what I can do to make our relationship whole again."

I was ready to yell and scream at him and then storm out, but I can't now. He's trying and he's talking to me like I'm the adult I know I am. What am I supposed to do now?

"Please say something. Tell me that one day you will be able to forgive me."

I start crying, I don't even know what sent me over the edge. I think it's a culmination of everything that has happened in the past two hours. I feel like a whole different person.

"I want to forgive you, but I don't know if I can."

**_Christian POV_**

At least she's talking to me, I may not like what I hear, but it's better than silence.

"What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Let me go to NYU."

"Done."

"Give me your blessing to date Kellan."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"He took advantage of his position of authority. You don't see it now, but one day you will."

"Then I can't forgive you."

I watch her demeanor change and she walks out of my office.

"Charlotte, please don't leave."

I want her to forgive me, but there is no way I can be okay with them dating.

I watch her get in the elevator and leave; not knowing if I will ever see her again.

**_Charlie POV_**

The car is still running, God bless Owen.

I get in the car and wait for more tears to come, but there are none.

"Where to?"

"I don't know. I can't go home, and Kellan doesn't want me in New York with him."

"Why don't you come home with me? Jessica would love to have you stay with us for as long as you need to."

Now I think I may cry.

"Thank you," I say.

"You're family to me and Jessica. We love you."

We drive back to Owen's house and I don't know if I can get out of the car.

Owen comes over to open my door and help me out, but I'm so emotionally drained right now I can't even move.

"Let me help you."

He picks me up in his arms and carries me into the house and into the guest room.

"I need to tell you something, but I've been debating whether this would help or make things worse."

"What is it?" I say kicking off my shoes and sneaking under the sheets.

"Kellan called me after you left the airport. He wanted me to tell you that he loves you. He also asked me to take care of you."

"Thank you," I say and close my eyes. I need to just go to bed and wake up to realize that all this has been a dream.

**_Owen POV_**

I don't know what to do, I feel so helpless. Both Jessica and I have been checking on Charlie every few hours but every time we do we find the same thing. She is dead to the world and under the covers. The room is pitch black, thanks to the blackout shades. I use this room when I work long shifts. It's perfect to catch up on a few hours or a few days of sleep without any interruptions as the room is on the opposite side of the house.

"Jessica, I'm worried," I say after checking on her after dinner. She's been asleep for six hours. It doesn't even look like she's moved from her fetal position.

"She just needs time Owen, she will be okay."

"But how much time? Jessica you didn't see her face after Kellan ended things. It was like her world ended. Not to mention her conversation with Christian; I don't know if they will ever patch up things. They are both so stubborn and hard-headed; I wondered who is going to give a little first?"

"If Christian was smart, he wouldn't give up trying to make things right with his daughter."

For the rest of the night, I slept outside of the guest room, waiting for Charlie to wake up and be there for her. It's the only thing I know I can do.

**_Ana POV_**

It's been nearly 24 hours and I haven't seen my daughter or my husband. Charlie did text me to let me know that she was safe and staying at Owen's house until she decides what she's going to do. Christian has called me a few times, but I can't talk to him, not until my daughter is safely back in this house.

Last night, Emily snuggled in bed with me as we both cried ourselves asleep. It was the first time in 19 years of being married that we had a fight that wasn't resolved before we went to bed, which was a mantra we always had.

I just want Charlie know that I don't share her father's feelings when it comes to Kellan. The only thing I agreed about was that it was wrong for her to be having sex under our roof, even though I broke that commandment when I was 16. I am okay with them dating just as long as he doesn't work for us or live in the house. If she would only answer so that we could talk. I just need to wait for her.

How ironic that today is Father's Day. I really don't feel like celebrating the man that is the father of my children.

I call Carrick to wish him a Happy Father's Day, and fill him in on what has happened. I explain to him that we were going to stay at home. I apologized but he was so understanding, he did however ask if he could take me out to lunch sometime this week.

I call and give my dad the news, but he tells me that my mom surprised him with a trip to Mexico last night and they are now sitting on the beach drinking margaritas.

"Everything will work out Annie, it always does. You know that Charlie is exactly like Christian. They both just need time to calm down."

I'm always blown away by the snippets of advice my father gives because they always work.

The house has been extremely quiet this morning, not the typical Grey family Father's Day. Our tradition begins with the kids bringing Christian breakfast in bed and then we spend the day out on the boat before heading over to Carrick and Grace's for dinner with my parents. Today has been quite different. This is the first Father's Day that we haven't been all together. Charlie is gone and I don't know when or if she will come home. Christian is at Escala, and right now I have no immediate plans of him coming home, and Teddy is in Utah for an away game.

"Why won't Charlie answer any of my calls," Emily asks as I make breakfast.

"She's mad and angry. It's not you; she will talk to you when she's ready," I say and I feel like crying.

"Why can't I go over to Owen's and talk to her? She needs me."

"Just give her some space."

"Mom, you didn't see her face when dad gave her the ultimatum."

"She'll come home. Your father will make this right," I say not knowing if that's the truth.

**_Kellan POV_**

It's weird being home and back in my apartment. It's almost like I've never left. Since I've been back in town, I ran several errands including getting a new cell phone. Then for about three hours I just stared at it contemplating calling Charlie. I just need to hear her voice but I don't think that would help anything. Instead I did the only thing I knew would help to numb the pain and I got drunk by myself.

This morning I'm really paying for it so I decide to go and work out. Lifting weights has helped but I can't get rid of the image of Charlie's face when I ended everything. It has been burned into my memory.

"Owen," I say when I finally break down and call my best friend.

"Kellan?"

"How is she?"

"I'm not going to lie, she's devastated. She's been sleeping since I brought her back to my house yesterday."

Fuck.

"Thanks for taking care of her."

"I promised you that I would."

After I end the call I feel like throwing my phone against the wall. I know trying to call Charlie right now won't help.

That's when I know that I have to cut all ties for good. I want Charlie to be able to move on, and if she knows that I'm still checking up on her that might give her hope that one day we could be together. I know that will never happen.

**_Charlie POV_**

I don't have the will to sleep any longer. I know that eventually I will have to get up, but I'm not ready to face the world. I check my phone and see that it's one in the afternoon. I've been asleep off and on for 24 hours. I know I should feel refreshed but I'm exhausted. I had nightmares all night. They were all the same. It was Kellan breaking up with me and then I see him die right in front of my eyes. I throw the comforter over my head and I see something in the corner of the room.

"I'm glad that you're finally awake."

"What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't let things end the way they did last night."

"How long have you been in here?"

"Since about nine last night."

I turn on the bedside table lamp and see my father sitting on the chair opposite of the bed.

"How did you know I was here?" I ask, knowing full well that Owen ratted me out.

"Charlie, I love you, you're my daughter, I'm so sorry about this. I need to make this right between us."

"You know there is only one thing you can do to make this right."

"Charlie, I'm sorry but I won't be okay with you dating Harper."

"Then I have nothing to say to you."

"Charlotte, don't do this. Don't shut me out."

"Do you have any idea how much I love him daddy?"

"I think I do."

"Then why can't you accept this?"

"I've already explained my reasons. However if you still want to date him, I won't stop you, but you have to know that I don't agree with it. I may never be okay with it."

My dad stands up and walks over to the bed and hands me a piece of paper.

"What's this?"

"Kellan's new number."

I can't believe he is doing this.

"Will you come home with me?"

"Yes, but can you give me a minute so I can call Kellan?"

He walks out and closes the door.

My hands our shaking I'm so happy, but I didn't want to give my dad the satisfaction of knowing that he succeeded in getting what he wanted. Which of course was to get me back at home where I know I belong?

"Charlie?"

"I'm so glad to hear your voice."

"How did you get my number?"

"My dad gave it to me."

"What do you want?"

I notice the change in his tone of voice. It sounds exactly like my nightmares.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm coming to New York, and I want us to be together."

"I don't think that's going to work."

"Why not?"

"I ended things yesterday for good. I realized when I got home last night that it's better if we aren't together."

"But my dad says I'm okay to date you."

"It doesn't matter."

"You don't love me?"

"Look Charlie, I need to go."

"Answer me."

Then my call drops.

I throw my phone against the door.

"Charlie? What's going on," my dad says as both he and Owen bust in the door.

"He doesn't want me anymore."

"I'm sorry baby."

I have no more tears to shed. I'm in shock over what has happened.

"I'm ready to go home now."


	31. Chapter 31

**_Christian POV_**

I decided I would surprise Anastasia when I bring our daughter home with me. It kills me to see Charlie like this. She looks like her best friend has died, and in a way I know it has. Now, I want to kill the son of a bitch for breaking my daughter's heart.

When we pull into the garage, Charlie gets out of the car almost robotically.

"Can I get you anything?" I ask as we enter the kitchen.

"I just want to go to my room."

"Charlie you're home," Gail says and takes her in her arms. "Can I make you some lunch?"

"No, I want to go to my room."

"Happy Father's Day," Gail says but I know she's still angry with me. I guess I have yet another person I need to apologize too.

"Where's Ana?"

"She and Emily are up in her room."

I know she means my room, but I'm not about getting into an argument with her.

Charlie and I walk up the stairs together in silence.

"Charlie, you're home," Emily says when she comes out of my room and runs up to Charlie to hug her.

Ana is the next to emerge when she hears Emily.

"Baby, I'm so glad that you're back."

My wife doesn't even look at me when she embraces Charlie.

"Can I just go to my room?"

"Sure, we will talk later."

"Christian, we need to talk."

That's not good.

I walk back to my room and sit down on the bed. I'm exhausted and in desperate need of a shower, and I would love for Ana to join me.

I decide to strip down, turn on the shower, and wait for my wife to join me.

**_Ana POV_**

I know exactly what Christian is doing, but two can play this game. I walk into the bathroom and hop up on the bathroom counter. His back is facing me and he is washing his hair. I can't look at him any longer because he sexy ass is getting me turned on.

"Thank you for bringing our daughter home," I say. Then Christian turns around and smiles at me; willing me to join him in the shower.

"You're welcome. I think we made some headway. I even agreed to let her date Harper again, although I did say that I would not support her decision. When Charlie called him to tell him, he broke it off for good."

I can't believe it, why would he do that?

Poor Charlie.

"Join me?"

"That's not going to solve how you spoke to me yesterday Christian. You really hurt me. I'm your wife, not your employee. You need to remember that."

"I know that. I was just so mad and then to find out that you knew and you were hiding this from me, I couldn't think straight and I overreacted.

"I'm sorry too Christian. I should have told you when I found out."

Christian opens the door and grabs me off the counter, pulling me into the shower with him.

"Christian!" I yell.

"Let me make it up to you," he says pulling down my pants and panties and ripping off my sweatshirt.

Christian leans up against the glass wall and I wrap my leg around him and he quickly enters me.

Oh God, this feels so good.

"I love you so much. I'm sorry for being an ass," he says caressing my face.

"You're forgiven, but if you ever pull that shit again, I will cut off your balls."

"Deal. Now, tell me what you want?"

"I want you to fuck me and show me just how sorry you are."

That was the best shower of my life. Christian dries me off and I dress in a sun dress. Christian said that he's taking us all out on the boat.

I go into Charlie's room to see if she wants to go with us. She's just staring out her window.

"Charlie, we're going out on the boat. Please come with us, fresh air will do you wonders."

She turns toward me and nods.

Being on the boat really put some color back into Charlie's cheeks, but she is sitting on the bow all alone.

"I think you need to tell her about us," Christian tells me as I bring him a glass of wine. "And I mean everything including Elena."

I can't believe he wants me to tell her about that.

"Do you think that would help?"

"It couldn't hurt."

**_Charlie POV_**

I still can't believe what my mom has just told me. I understand why she told me, and also why my dad was so angry. He thought Kellan was like Elena and he didn't want me to be subjected to what he went through. My parents, even though they were separated for six years, never stopped loving each other and somehow they found their way back to each other. Maybe that's why Kellan did what he did. Maybe he was trying to protect me, and maybe that means that he loves me after all.

We talked at length many times about what it was like for him growing up in foster care; moving from family to family before ending up in group home when he turned 12. That's why he said that family was the most important thing. He would also say just how lucky I was to have two loving parents and siblings.

After my mom finishes with the story, I run up to my dad as he drives us back to the dock and I hug him.

"I'm sorry dad for everything."

"Me too."

"Now, I understand."

It's been six days since Kellan ended it for good. I feel like I'm sleepwalking most days. I barely function enough to get through the day, but somehow I manage and that's in large part to my family.

Mom finally allowed dad back in the house, and they had a very long conversation at Escala. They didn't come home for three days, so I think they are okay.

Emily has tried to help but nothing she says helps. Teddy has only been home for two days in between games, and as much as Benny tries to make me feel better, nothing helps.

Tonight, my mom has convinced me that I need to get out of the house and come to the annual Coping Together Gala at my Grandparents house. This is the first year that Emily and I get to be part of the first dance auction, and I'm less than thrilled. However, Emily is so excited, mostly because Colton is going to be in town for the event.

"You are going to have to smile tonight," Emily says when the hair & make-up team gets their hands on me.

"I don't feel like it."

"Fake it then. Come one, you've been moping around here for days and it's time for you to move on. I know it's hard, but life goes on. Come on we are moving to New York next week, and it won't be any fun if you are like this."

Emily's right, I need to snap out of it, but I don't know how. I just wish that I could talk with Kellan one more time and explain everything, but he has blocked my number.

I put on a silver strapless beaded gown and I look into the mirror. I almost don't recognize myself. My dress code for the past week has been sweats so this is a much needed change.

I head downstairs to where my family is waiting; I am going to try to be happy at least for five hours.

"You look incredible," mom says handing me my matching mask as we head out to the limos.

The event is a smashing success and dinner was amazing. Now here I stand on the stage ready to be auctioned off to the highest bidder for the first dance. I wish that Kellan was here to bid on me, but I know that won't happen.

Emily is up next and Colton wins the auction by bidding $25,000, with the help of my father I suspect.

"And finally, we have Charlotte Grey, an award-winning filmmaker, who speaks six languages fluently, enjoys long walks on the beach, and hot yoga. Gentlemen what do I hear for the lovely Charlotte?"

"$25,000," a bidder says from the back of the room. My dad turns back and looks to see who the bidder is. I can't see with the large spotlight on my face.

"$45,000," says another bidder to the left of me.

"$50,000."

"$75,000."

"It looks like we have a bidding war going on for the beautiful Charlotte."

"$250,000," says the bidder from the back.

"Going once, going twice, sold to the gentleman in the back"

My heart starts to flutter when I think it is Kellan as the mystery man comes forward. I walk down the stairs and he holds out his hands to help me down.

"Thank you for your donation," I say realizing that the man is not Kellan.

"It was my pleasure, now may I have this dance," he says. I nod as he pulls me out onto the dance floor.

He places his hand at the small of my back waiting for my approval. I smile at him and he takes my hand into his hand pulls me close to his chest.

"I was prepared to spend a lot more to have the honor of dancing with you tonight."

"Do I know you?"

"No."

"Do you know me?"

"We've never met in person, but I do know who you are and your amazing talent."

Who is this masked man?

"I'm sorry for being so mysterious. Let me introduce myself," he says removing his black mask revealing dark brown hair that is slicked to the side in a most Gatsby kind of way, which happens to be my favorite decade. He's taller than Kellan but not as muscular but I can tell that he's toned.

"My name is Griffin Saxton. I believe our fathers have done business together, and that's how I first heard about you."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Saxton, I'm Charlie."

"Please call me Griffin, Mr. Saxton is my father."

"So what do you do Mr. Saxton?"

"I am the new owner of Saxton Financial in New York City. I'm here tonight representing the company, and I have several meetings planned with your father this week before I head back to New York."

"Well, thank you for coming and support our family's charity."

"The pleasure is all mine."

As the song ends, I am the first to pull away.

"Thank you for the dance, Charlie," Griffin says as I walk away.

I walk out to the edge of the tent overlooking the water.

"Who was that?" Emily asks finding me. "He was really cute."

"Griffin Saxton and yes he is cute, but stop what you're thinking Emily."

"What? All I said was that he was cute."

"I'm going home."

"Don't leave yet, at least stay for the fireworks."

"I'm tired, and I did all my family obligations."

I go and say goodnight to my family and head out to find Prescott, my new female bodyguard, and let her know that I'm ready to leave.

"Let me go get the car ready."

I walk around to the back of the house and I slip on the walkway. I should have fallen on the ground, but instead someone stopped my fall.

I turn around and see that it's Griffin Saxton holding onto me.

"Good thing I was here," he says.

"Thank you."

"Are you leaving too?"

"I'm tired."

"You?"

"I have fallen victim to jet lag and the time change."

"Miss Grey, the car is blocked and won't be free until a few more people leave."

"Can I give you a ride home," Griffin offers.

"That's very nice to you, but I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"I don't even know you, and I've always been told not to get into a car with a stranger."

"But I'm not a stranger." He says walking over to what I suspect is his security detail.

"I think I will wait for my car, but thank you."

"Charlotte, Mr. Saxton would like to escort you home and if Prescott goes with you that's fine," my dad says.

Damn it, thanks dad.

"Miss Grey, this way," he points down the walkway.

Prescott does a thorough inspection of the vehicle before she gets into the front passenger seat, and Griffin holds open the door for me.

"So Charlie, I will be in Seattle for a few days, and it's my first trip here. I'm in need of a tour guide, do you know any?"

I know what he's asking and I'm not ready to date anyone.

"I don't," I say.

He looks at me and his beautiful blue eyes burn through me.

"I was hoping that you would volunteer."

"Sorry, but I will be quite busy for the next couple of days packing for my big move."

"Where are you going?"

"East Coast for college. I'm taking a few summer film workshops, so my sister and I are heading over early."

"Can you be anymore vague?"

I laugh. It's the first time in a long time, and it feels good.

"New York."

"NYU Film School?"

"Yes."

"I knew that you were talented."

"How would you know?"

"I saw the documentary on your father at the Tribeca Film Festival. You are really incredible."

"Thank you."

When we pull up to the house, Griffin steps out and opens my door offering me his hand to help me out.

"Well if you schedule opens up, please reconsider my proposal of showing me around Seattle."

"I will."


	32. Chapter 32

**_Benny POV_**

Addison in unbelievable, after stalking me since I broke up with her ,she had the nerve to tell me last night at the Gala that she was pregnant. I called bullshit and she admitted that she was lying and was just trying to find a way for us to get back together. I couldn't help but laugh when Addison was part of the date auction, and the only person who bid on her was her father. I guess everyone knows what a little bitch she is. I can't believe I wasted four years of my life with her. I need to catch up for long time, and that started when I met Francesca last night. She's a resident (doctor) at Seattle Mercy West, where Grandma Grey is on the board. She just graduated from UW Medical School last year. I first met her when my grandmother introduced us as she helped plan this year's Gala.

Her beautiful blonde hair was swept up accenting her gorgeous and sexy neck. I even outbid five other guys to win the honor of dancing with her. I was lucky enough that I got more than just one dance with her. I even had her in my arms as we watched the fireworks over the sound. At the end of the evening she surprised me by asking me out for next weekend. I don't think my lower half can wait until next weekend.

I called her this morning to thank her for the dance, and she said that she couldn't stop thinking about me all night. She said that she changed her mind and wants us to go out tonight instead. I love a woman who is bold and direct.

**_Teddy POV_**

I was so glad that I was able to surprise Mackenzie at the Gala last night, and win the privilege of being her escort for the first dance. Now, I'm lying next to the most beautiful woman in the world in my own apartment. Well, I have a roommate but there are no parents around to stop what we are doing.

"Good morning beautiful," I say kissing her awake.

"Tell me that it's raining and your game is cancelled today so we can stay in bed all day and you know."

She is so cute when she tries to talk dirty.

"Nope, it's sunny out with no threat of rain, and I've got to get up."

I go and into the kitchen to find Walters, my new bodyguard, enjoying a cup of coffee and reading the morning paper.

"I was wondering when you were going to emerge this morning," he says smirking.

Walters and I have hit it off great in the past two weeks. He's 44 and a former NFL football player turned personal security. He's divorced with a 19-year-old son who plays football at UCLA. He reminds me a lot of Taylor; I think that's why my dad liked him so much.

"I will be ready to go in about 30 minutes. Mackenzie will be coming with us, and then after the game we are going down to my parents' house for dinner tonight."

"Yes, Blankers already called with today's schedule."

Coach says that if I continue on my current hitting streak it will just be a matter of time until I'm called up to play in Tacoma for the AAA team.

As for Mackenzie, she and my dad have development a very tight relationship as she is working closely with Andrea to learn the background of Grey Enterprises. She can't stop talking about what she's done at work every day, and she's excited to be working personally with my dad on a new deal with Griffin Saxton who was eyeballing Charlie all night. I already don't like him, and I'm not a fan of Mackenzie working so close to him. I don't know what it is but he seems like such a sleezeball.

**_Emily POV_**

This should be the last time I will have to say goodbye to Colton because soon we will be reunited for good. At least this time we just said see you later instead of goodbye as in less than 72 hours we will be reunited.

I've decided to plan a farewell dinner for the four of us on Tuesday night. Teddy doesn't have a game and Benny doesn't have anything to do so I knew he was free and Charlie just mopes around so I know she doesn't have any plans.

I'm glad that both mom and dad will be coming to move us in. It was just going to be mom, but since Charlie and my dad have reconciled he decided to come along.

I still feel so bad about Charlie and the whole Kellan situation. I don't know why he was so cold to her even after she told me that dad was okay with them dating. I know I will have to get to the bottom of that when we get to New York. Kellan and Charlie need to be together there's no denying it.

But in the meantime, until Kellan realizes that, I think my little sister needs to have a little fun, and I think that Griffin Saxton is the answer. Or at least Kellan needs to think that someone is interested in her.

**_Charlie POV_**

Three more days until we leave for New York. My closet is all packed up and all I have left is my furniture, my computer, and a few posters on my wall.

"I can't believe that you are all packed already," Emily says walking into my room falling down on my bed. Her eyes are a little red so I assume that she just saw Colton off to the airport.

"I wish we could go today," I say as I start to carefully pack up all of video and editing equipment.

"You have no idea; I was half tempted to fly there today with Colton."

"How was the rest of the Gala?"

"It was amazing; Colton and I were the last ones to leave. By the way, that guy Griffin is in love with you."

"No, he's not."

"He thought I was you at one point and then I had to tell him that we were twins. I thought Colton was going to kick his ass because of the way he was staring at me. Once we got to talking I realized that he's a really nice guy who's smitten with you young lady."

"Oh Emily, what did you say?"

"Nothing. He kept going on and on about you and how impressed he was with your film and that you turned him down to show him around Seattle."

I see that she's hiding something from me.

"You gave him my number didn't you?"

"I might have."

"Emily, why did you do that?"

"Because he was so desperate to see you again."

"I'm not ready to date anyone, and you all of all people know that."

"Then don't call it a date."

"Then what do I call it?"

"Being a tour guide."

**_Kellan POV_**

This has been the longest and worst week of my life; I haven't been able to eat or sleep. Thank God I got that job with the Secret Service assigned to protecting heads of state visiting New York. I was shocked when they notified me that I was one of nearly 1,500 applicants, and it was the recommendations of Christian Grey, Jason Taylor and Owen Blankers that secured my job. I owe all three of them my life for this amazing opportunity.

I have intensive training for the next few weeks until I am ready to protect and serve.

"Harper, I've been waiting for you to call, what's up man," Owen says.

"I got the Secret Service job thanks to you, Taylor and Grey.

"That's great news man, congrats. When I get to New York in a few days we have to celebrate."

I guess Grey changed his mind and allowed Charlie to come to New York.

"I would like that very much."

"How are you doing by the way?"

"Great."

"You are such a liar. You know I can tell whenever anyone is lying, and I know that you are still in love with Charlie. Aren't you?"

"How do you know?"

"Because I can hear it in your voice anytime I mention her name."

"So what if I am? There's nothing I can do about it. Even if she were to take me back, which I highly doubt after the way I spoke to her, there's no way her family, more so Mr. Grey, would support our relationship and I can't have Charlie put into that kind of a position again."

I can't even bear to ask Owen how Charlie's doing because it will break my heart even further if she is in the same state as I am. Or I don't want to know if she's started dating someone else.

Thinking about the future, I don't know if I will ever be able to move on from Charlie, she is in my every thought every second of the day.

**_Charlie POV_**

We spent the afternoon on the boat and it's been a great day. Dad even gave me a turn at steering _The Grace_.I've been dying to helm this vessel, but Dad would only ever let mom ever drive her.

"I'm going to miss you so much." He says from behind me giving me enough space to command _The Grace_.

"Me too. You know you come to New York all the time, and now Emily and I are just another reason to come visit with mom."

"I would like that, but you took my house so I'm in need of a new residence. I wanted to ask you something but I don't want it to upset you or make you angry with me. Have you been in contact with Harper at all?"

I tense up when he mentions Kellan's name.

"No."

"Oh, I just would have thought you two were back together."

"No."

"Is that the only thing you are going to say? If you say no, I'm going to throw you overboard."

"Dad, I don't want to talk about Kellan okay."

"Sure thing."

"Charlie, will you please get the door?" Gail calls out from the kitchen.

I didn't know we were expecting anyone for dinner tonight.

"Miss Grey, we meet again. These are for you," Griffin Saxton says from the front door, wearing a pair of navy pants and white dress shirt carrying a large bouquet of flowers and a bottle of wine.

"The flowers are for you and the wine is for your mother. Mrs. Grey, it's so nice to see you again," He comments as my mom meets us at the door.

"Thank you so much Griffin, please come in. Dinner is almost ready. Christian is waiting for you in his office. Charlie will show the way."

"I heard from my twin sister that you were asking about me last night?"

"That I was. You peaked my interest, and I wanted to find a way to change your mind about being my tour guide, but alas she said that you are one very busy woman."

"That I am Mr. Saxton."

"Please call me Griffin."

"Here you go," I say and open the office.

As we sit down for dinner, I don't know how he managed to sit down next to me, but I'm thoroughly annoyed.

"Charlie, Griffin is in need of a dinner escort tomorrow night at my club and I said you could go, only if you want," my dad says putting me a position that obviously I can't say no.

"Okay."

I look over at Griffin and he's smiling.

Oh great, tomorrow night should be very interesting.


	33. Chapter 33

**_Chapter 33_**

**_Benny POV_**

I had no idea what to wear as I didn't know what Francesca has planned for tonight. She told me that she would handle everything, so I asked Emily to pick out my outfit.

"You're really nervous aren't you?" Emily asks going through my closet.

"Did you see this woman? She's incredible, and the way she talked to me on the phone this morning….. I'm a bundle of nerves."

"She was pretty."

That's basically an insult. Francesca is more than pretty. I would call her the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my whole life, and she's interested in me.

"Now you look hot," Emily says after I emerge from my room.

"What am I going to do without you?"

"You know you can come visit anytime. You don't start school until the end of the September?"

"You are going to regret you said that."

Once we are on the road to Francesca's apartment, I asked Blankers to stop so I can buy her flowers. I was tempted to buy her candy but thought that would be too cheesy.

We arrive and I don't know if I can get out of the car.

"Jesus man, do you need me to carry you to the door?"

"Very funny. Now just wait here until I figure out what the plan is."

"Will do sir."

As I walk up the three flights to #304, I take a deep breath before I knock.

The door opens slowly and I can't believe what I see.

Before I know it, Francesca pulls me inside so I can finally take her in. She's wearing a lacy black bra and matching panty and her luscious blonde hair is in a side braid. She looks so angelic right now.

"I thought we would stay in for the night," she says as she pushs me back up against the door and kisses me. "You have no idea what I wanted to do with you last night. I've been planning this all day."

Is this real life? What woman would ever do this? Fuck, I'm not going to complain, this is so fucking hot.

Between the passionate kisses, Francesca is ripping my shirt off and then moves down to my pants.

There are no words spoken, our loud breathing is the only sound anyone would hear.

"Wow, I knew I wasn't going to be disappointed," she says looking down. "I want you right here and now."

Francesca pulls my arms around her body so the only thing that I can think about is getting her naked like I am.

I pull her toward me and slip her bra off with one hand before I sink down to my knees and slowly pull down her thong.

Fuck she smells so good.

"I said I want you to fuck me now right here," she says.

Shit, I need a condom but there are in my wallet in my pants and I can't see them. After Addison's little stunt last night, I'm not taking any chances.

"What's wrong?"

"I need a condom," I point to my pants.

"Don't move," she says and saunters over and grabs one and rips it open with her teeth before walking back over to me to roll it on. Christ, I almost just come as she rolled it on.

"Now fuck me," she says and I pick her up by her ass and she straddles me and I position her against the wall. "Good boy."

She is gripping my neck as I thrust into her.

"Harder Bennett," she moans.

I know I'm going to end soon, so I try to keep calm and just enjoy this.

"Don't you dare fucking come, I'm not through with you yet," she says as she grabs my face before slipping her tongue into my mouth.

How in the hell can I control this?"

"Faster Bennett, I'm going to come."

Finally.

"You may come."

And I do.

My orgasm rips through my body from the top of my head down to my toes. That was amazing.

"You did good," Francesca says as I lower her to the ground.

"Now, I want you here tomorrow at eight o'clock," she says throwing me my pants and walks over to the couch and grabs a short silk robe.

She wants me to go?

"You don't to go out or anything?"

"No."

What?

"Like I said I will see you tomorrow night."

And with that, she walks over and opens the front door.

As I walk back to the car, I have no idea how to react, was I just used. Fuck if that's all that was I'm fine with it. That was the most amazing few minutes of my life, and I can't wait to fuck her again.

"What's the plan Ben," Blankers asks as I hop in the SUV.

"Home Owen."

"What happened to your big date?"

How do I tell him that I just had it?

Owen looks back at me questioning my request and then he starts to laugh.

**_Charlie POV_**

I can't believe that my father volunteered me to be Griffin's date for dinner tonight. I just don't get him sometimes. First he doesn't want me to date Kellan, and one of the reasons is because of our age difference, and here he is offering up his daughter to a 27-year-old man. Granted, I know that dad has known Griffin since he was a little boy, but it still doesn't make any sense.

Griffin texted me saying that his meeting was running late and if it was okay that we would just meet me at the Mile High Club. This would be the perfect oppornty to turn him down, but I can't be rude. Besides, I'm all dressed and ready to go. I tell him that I will see him soon.

Of course, Emily dressed me. She put me in a very cute yet demure maxi dress and matching wedge sandals. Perfect for summer.

Prescott is waiting for me in the car as I head into the garage.

As we drive into town, I can't help but wonder what Kellan's doing right now. There have been a few times that I've wanted to call him, of course from a non-blocked number. I just need to hear his voice. I want to explain to him, and actually have him listen to me, that it's not a question about him vs. my family anymore. Its only about him and I, but I don't think I will ever have the chance to tell him.

I find Griffin in the bar with a drink in his hand. When he sees me he smiles and for some reason I relax and I don't know why.

"You look spectacular," he says kissing my hand.

"Thank you Griffin."

"Finally, no more Mr. Saxton."

"I thought for tonight we could get to know each other as friends."

"What changed your mind? I could tell last night that you didn't seem too excited about coming out with me tonight."

"I'm not sure yet, but I will tell you when I come up with something."

We are shown our table, and I shouldn't be surprised when we are shown to dad's private table in the back of the room with the best view.

After we are seated our waiter arrives with two champagne flutes.

"You do remember that I'm 18?"

"That's why yours is sparkling cider."

Damn he's good. I need to find one thing wrong with him, but he's done nothing wrong, yet.

Surprisingly we have a nice dinner where Griffin asks about my life, my hobbies and interests and is actually listening to what I'm saying.

I find out that after his dad had a heart attach a few months back, and he took over for him as the President of Saxton Financial. He lives not far from my new apartment in New York. I was shocked to find out that he was engaged to be married but he called it off after he found her in bed with another man. I can tell that he still loves her, but also hates her just as much.

"Have you ever been in love," Griffin asks me after his emotional confession. Not your typical first date conversation. But I'm still not considering this a date. We are just two people having a good meal.

I debate whether to tell Griffin the truth, but I can't lie to him especially after what he's just confessed to me.

"Once."

"Want to elaborate?"

"It's recent. We broke up and he moved home."

"Like how recent?"

"10 days."

"Charlie, I'm so sorry."

I will not cry. I promised not to shed one more tear over Kellan Harper, and I won't. At least not tonight.

"It's okay. It's for the best." I tell him.

I think.

Griffin does the right thing and just lets the subject die. He can tell that I'm uncomfortable with the topic.

After we finish dessert, Griffin asks if he could take me home, but I politely decline saying that Prescott would do that.

"How about I take you out to my favorite restaurant once you are all settled in New York?"

"I would like that very much," I say. Maybe with a little too much enthusiasm.

"So have you come up with a reason why you came here tonight with me?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to share it with me?"

"Maybe for me to know that it's time to move on and to stop holding onto the past."

"A toast to moving on?"

We clinked out glasses and maybe I can move on.

**_Emily POV_**

Mom helped me to make tonight just perfect for our last night together. We have a suite at the Fairmont and room service has been called and now Charlie and I are just waiting for the boys to get here. Teddy had an afternoon game and Benny had a date.

"Tonight's going to be a tough night," I say already crying at the thought of being without my brothers. We have always done everything together and now it's like an era is over.

"I can't believe you are already crying and they aren't even here yet."

"I'm trying to get out of it out now."

"Well, hurry up, Teddy just texted me and he and Ben are walking in right now."

"Is someone ready to party?" Teddy says holding up a brown paper bag that I hope contains lots of alcohol. The only way I'm going to make it through tonight is with a lot of liquor in my system.

"So Blankers actually bought you booze?" Charlie asks as Teddy and Benny unpack the bag.

"Nope, Walters did."

"How did you manage that?'

"I got him a date?"

"With whom?" Charlie asks rolling her eyes.

"Oh, just with one of my adoring fans."

"Good God, I was waiting for you to get a big head and it's finally happened," I say.

"I'm just kidding."

"You better," Charlie and I say in union and we all laugh.

"So Ben how was the date with your dream girl," I ask.

"It wasn't a date, per se," Teddy butts in like always.

"Theodore, I told you that in confidence."

"Oh you have to tell us now if that's his reaction," I say.

"Fine, Teddy go ahead and tell them, but just remember I have a lot of dirt on you and I don't know what will come out of my mouth especially after a couple of drinks.

"Benny's is this girl's sex toy."

"You're joking?"

"Nope, isn't that right Benny boy."

I turn to him and see that he's blushing but doesn't deny it.

"And you are okay with this?" I ask shaking my head.

"Yes."

I hold up my hands. I don't want to hear anymore.

"I'm just glad to see that you are over that nasty Addison. Do you know that she had the nerve to tell Mackenzie to pick her or me?"

"I'm hoping she picked you," I say and Charlie and I start laughing controllably.

Charlie and I pour a shot of Fireball for each of us.

"A toast to the best sister and brothers a girl could ever have and no matter where we are in life or all living in different states or countries, we will never forget what we mean to each other."

"Agreed," the three of them say and I start to cry.


	34. Chapter 34

**_I love reading every one of my review and PMs, please keep it up. I'm trying to get ahead and write several chapters today as I have a big wedding next Sunday so please show me the love with your great words of encouragement. My goal is to get another chapter posted tonight. Happy Reading!_**

* * *

**_Charlie POV_**

I always envisioned my trip to New York would be with Kellan, not with Griffin Saxton. My dad offered him a lift home and he quickly accepted.

It was hard saying goodbye to Benny this morning. He was going to come with us, but his mistress or whatever the hell she is wanted him all to herself today on her day off, and Emily and I couldn't say no. It is nice to see him happy again.

I'm glad that Gail decided to join us for the trip. Saying goodbye to her is going to rip me apart. Besides, she is going to make sure that Mrs. Hatten is up to speed on how best to take care of us.

"Excited to be home?" Griffin asks taking the seat next to me as we prepare for landing.

"That's one way to put it."

"So what are your plans before your workshops start next week?"

"Not sure yet, why?"

"I would love to take you to the Hamptons."

Whoa, back up Mr. Saxton, did you just ask me to go away with you for a few days.

"Of course I would love for Emily and your parents to come too. It's always amazing out there on the fourth of July."

Great save.

"I'm not sure. My parents were only planning to say through tomorrow night because they have to get back to Seattle.

"Just think about it," is the last thing he says to me before we get off the plane.

It feels like I'm already at home as Emily and I walk inside the first time officially as New Yorkers.

Our penthouse apartment is amazing. I can't believe this is the same place. It's been totally transformed to fit Emily and I and both of our eclectic tastes. We run into the kitchen and into the front room before we scurry down to find our rooms. When I open my door, I instantly fall in love. My room exactly how I pictured it. The large canopy bed looking toward the ombre purple wall is simply stunning. Everything else is simplistic just how I like it. I have a new desk that will hold all of my computer and camera equipment. I'm home. The best part is that we each have our own bathroom now and we don't need to share. It's like this is my own little apartment. I may never leave my room.

"You're room is almost as pretty as mine," Emily says walking in.

"So what are we going to do tonight for our first time in New York?"

"I don't know, don't' you have a date with Colton?"

"No, he's got a show and an audition early tomorrow morning. So we are going to get an early dinner but then I'm all yours."

Right now, all I want to do is go find Kellan, but I don't know where he even lives. I bet Blankers could help me.

Mrs. Hatten makes us an amazing dinner, but I know Gail wasn't too pleased. I tell her in confidence that no one could ever live up to her.

"Mr. Grey, if you don't require my services for the rest of the evening, I had some plans," Blankers said and immediately I look up in his direction.

"No, we're good. Go have fun. We were just about to head out too," my dad says. My dad actually bought the penthouse apartment at the new building across from our building of course.

I watch everyone else leave the dining room and I go and follow Blankers.

"You wouldn't by chance going to see Kellan would you?"

"Maybe."

"Can I come?"

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

"No, but I need to see him Owen. I want to talk to him."

"We're meeting at a bar and you're not old enough."

"Fine, but will you tell him to please call me and that I would like to see him?"

"I will do my best; no promises though."

My heart starts to flutters at the thought I might actually get to see him, tonight even.

**_Kellan POV_**

I told Owen to meet me at my new favorite bar not far from Charlie's apartment. I'm excited to see my best friend.

"Hey man," I say as I see Owen walk into the door toward my table.

"Good to see you," he says and gives me the manliest of hugs. Shit, I've missed this guy.

"How was your flight?"

"Long, but uneventful. I know you didn't want to meet so we could shoot the shit. I know the real reason why you invited me out for a drink."

"How is she?"

"She misses you, you know. You broke her heart. How are you doing?"

"Truthfully, I'm miserable, I miss her every second of the day."

"Then call her or go see her. You know where she is."

"I can't."

"And why the hell not?"

"It's complicated."

"The hell it is. Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"Then fight for her before someone beats you to it."

What the hell does that mean?

"Is she seeing anyone?"

Blankers goes silent for once in his life.

"I need to know."

"There is someone."

I knew it. She is so amazing. Why wouldn't another man be interested in her?

"He's doing business with Christian."

I know he's not telling me the whole story, but I lost the right to know anything about Charlie's life when I ended things.

After a few beers, I know I need to stop while I'm ahead, but I need to know more about Charlie and her admirer.

"So tell me about this Prescott. Is she any good?"

"I'm not a fan."

"What do you mean? Could Charlie be in any kind of trouble?"

"No, it's not like that. It's just the vibe I get from her. She isn't as detailed oriented as I would like for someone to be watching one of my girls. She's not you."

That's for damn sure.

I find out after I keep slipping Blankers drinks is that this Griffin Saxton is a 27-year-old multi-millionaire and an exact clone of Christian Grey. He says that neither Ted nor Ben like him, but he's not sure about what Charlie thinks of him. I know I can't compete with that.

"You have to promise me not to say anything to Charlie about what we talked about tonight."

"You know that's a mistake."

I know that all too well, but she needs to move on.

**_Charlie POV_**

This morning I'm awoken by a knock on my door. I'm startled but I jump out of bed thinking it may be Kellan, it has to be.

I open to the door to find Blankers holding about five dozen single stem white roses.

"These were just delivered to you," he says.

I pull the card and open it.

_Charlie,_

_I haven't stopped thinking about you since our dinner and I would love to see you again. I'm sorry to have scared you off with the idea of going to The Hamptons with me, but how about dinner tonight? Please let me show you a good time. I know what you are going through and I don't want to put any pressure on you. I know you're not ready for another relationship, but at least let me show you there is someone else who cares for you._

_Griffin_

I'm disappointed that they aren't from Kellan.

"Did Kellan say anything last night?"

He shakes his head and walks down to the security office.

Fine, if he's going to act like that, then maybe I need Kellan to see that another man has some interest in me. But how am I going to have him see me with Griffin? I need to find out if Blankers is going to see Kellan again tonight before he leaves tomorrow. He decided to stay an extra night to make sure that White and Prescott are all set. My plan is for Griffin and me to be in the same vicinity of Owen and Kellan so we run into each other.

I call Griffin and thank him for the beautiful flowers and tell him that I would like to accept his invitation. I tell him that I will call him later for a place for us to meet. He didn't like the idea of not picking me up at the apartment, but I assured him that it was going to be okay.

Emily is the best at digging for information. I don't know how she does it, but she manages to get Blankers to tell her exactly where he and Kellan are going tonight and what time.

I can't make it obvious, but I decide to make dinner reservations for the restaurant down the street from the bar. We should be ending dinner by the time they head to the bar, it's perfect.

"You need to wear just the right dress that's not suggestive to Griffin, but it has to be sexy," Emily says going through the boxes that she hasn't unpacked yet. "This is it and the best thing is that I haven't even worn it yet. It still has the tags on it."

It's a short black cocktail dress that covers my front, but completely exposes my back, which Kellan loves.

At 8, Prescott announces that Griffin is waiting in the lobby. He didn't listen. I'm just putting on my shoes and walk down the hall. I see Griffin wearing a very nice and tailored navy suit.

"You look beautiful," he says kissing my hand.

"Shall we go?"

Dinner was okay. I really don't think that I've listened to a word that Griffin has said all night as I keep checking my phone every five minutes.

"Is something wrong?" Griffin asks.

I have to think of a good lie. I can't tell him the truth and hurt him in the process, even though I'm just using him right now to attempt to make Kellan jealous.

"It's Emily, she's having a crisis," I say and that's not a complete lie. She had a crisis this morning, when she found out that one of the acting workshops she wanted to attend was all full. She was worried that that would be the death of her career. I assured her it wasn't the case, and 10 minutes later she called and somehow sweet talked her way into the class. Crisis averted.

"I hope everything is okay, do I need to take you home."

Perfect cover and yes, Blankers should be on his way according to Emily's latest text.

We head outside and it's a little chilly. Griffin offers me his coat, but I decline. Kellan needs to see the full effect of this dress. I look around as Prescott goes and gets the car.

"Did you have a nice time," Griffin asks trying to make conversation.

"I did, thank you."

"By the way you're acting, it seems like you can't wait to get home."

Damn, he's onto me.

"I'm just worried about Emily."

"Is that all it is?"

I can't tell him the truth so I simply nod. That's when I see Blankers walking across the street. He hasn't seen me yet so Kellan can't be close behind.

Prescott pulls up just then and Griffin opens the door for me to get in.

I can't leave yet I look down the street one last time before I get into the car. Of course I'm not paying attention to my surroundings, I forget about the curb, and I miss it.

I should be flat on my ass right now; instead I'm in Griffin's arms. I look up at him and he looks down at me. His eyes are so serene and serious at the same time, it's like I'm under his spell.

"Thank you," I say.

"You have no idea how much I would like to kiss you right now."

"I'm not going to stop you."

Wait, what am I saying? I can't do this, but I think my lips have other plans.

**_Kellan POV_**

Shit, I hate when I'm late but my security detail went longer than planned as their flight was delayed due to customs.

I texted Owen to let him know that I would be a few minutes late. As I look up to cross the street I see her, and she's with him.

She looks even more beautiful than the last time I saw her.

I want to run over and grab her and hold her in my arms, but I know I can't. I stand out of view and just watch the two of them. Where the hell is Prescott? I look up and down the street and she's nowhere to be seen.

Finally a black SUV pulls up and I see him open the door for Charlie, and then I hold my breath when I see her miss the curb and fall into his arms.

No! I'm screaming in my head as I watch Charlie kiss that man. I'm so sick to my stomach. I can't watch anymore. I decide to head home and text Owen that something came up and I can't meet him.

It's over. I've lost the love of my life forever.


	35. Chapter 35

**_Once again, I'm blown away by all your comments. Thank you so much! I just sent off Chapter 38 to my fabulous editor Sue so I will be posting one maybe two chapters for a few days. I've had a lot people who have questions and I'm trying to get around to answer you're reviews and PMs but I thought you would probably just like a chapter or two instead. Happy Reading!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 35_**

**_Charlie POV_**

That was a nice kiss, but it's not the same. There was no spark there like when Kellan would kiss me. Griffin pulls me up and I get into the car. We drive home in silence. Why do I feel like I've cheated on Kellan? I feel horrible for what I've done.

When we pull into the parking garage, Griffin hops out of the car first and then comes around and opens my door.

"Thank you for a perfect evening. I'm sad that it's ending so early."

"I had a nice time."

"Anytime. Next time please let me plan the date."

I'm not sure if I want there to be next time.

"Goodnight" I say and hop into the elevator.

"How was the big date?" Emily says after I catch her and Colton making out on the couch in the front room.

"Uneventful, I never saw Kellan."

"I'm sorry sweetie."

And with that I head back to my room to give the two of them privacy and to cry in the privacy of my room where no one is watching.

**_Griffin POV_**

I never wanted that kiss to end, and I was a little disappointed when Charlie pulled away. If only she would realize what we could be if she would allow me in. I don't know if I can be just her friend like I know what she wants right now. I need to make her see that I am the one for her and her ex didn't treat her like she should be treated. I can give her anything that her heart desires. I've loved her since I first time I set eyes on her at the Gala. I knew then that one day she would be mine, and I will not give up until I get what I want. That's what I do, I get what I want. I take down everything and everyone that gets in my way, the only exception is Arabella. I loved her but she was just after my money. It took me a long time to figure out that she was fucking half of New York because apparently I wasn't enough for her. Then to catch her in the act was the last straw. I made her pay. The last I heard of Arabella she was back in Kansas working at Dairy Queen.

Deep down Charlie knows that I'm the one that is best for her. I just have to make her realize it. I will stop at nothing to make her mine.

**_Ana POV_**

My girls have been gone for almost 24 hours and my house is quiet. Ben's off on a date, Teddy's is on a road trip, and Christian is working late at the office, so I'm all alone. I make my way down the hall and go into each of the girl's rooms. They are both empty. I lean my head against the door and I can feel the tears roll down my cheek.

"You miss them don't you?" Christian asks as he wraps his arms around my waist and kisses the top of my head.

"Yes."

"I want my babies back home."

"Well, there are some advantages to having an empty nest," he says pushing his very large erection into my backside. "I think I have something to make you feel better."

Oh my Christian, even after all this time, I still turn him on without doing anything.

I turn around and face him and he wipes my tears with the back of his hand.

"Please don't cry. They won't be gone forever."

"Christian, you know better than that. They love New York, they always have, they're never coming back to Seattle unless it's just to visit or for the holidays if we're that lucky."

"Don't do that. Don't assume anything. Come let me run a bubble bath for us?"

That sounds nice.

"And bring a bottle of wine."

"Why Mrs. Grey, are you trying to get me drunk?"

"From your lips to God's ears."

I strip down while Christian runs downstairs, and I pour a cupful of the most heavenly jasmine bath wash into the tub.

I step into the water and it's just the right temperature.

Aww, this feels just right.

"Is there room for me?" Christian asks handing me a very full glass of red wine.

I scoot back and Christian is naked within seconds and gets in and faces me.

"Talk to me," he says taking my foot and massages it.

I lean my head over the edge of the tub, damn this feels so good.

"Can we move to New York?"

"Yes."

"Christian don't tease me."

"I'm serious, I would do anything for you. If you want to move to New York then we can. We could be there by next week."

Then I remember about Teddy and Benny.

"What about the boys," I say.

"They can fend for themselves. I want to make you happy."

"You know that we can't move to New York. I'm just being emotional."

"I know but you say the word and we will do it. I love you so much and I can't take even a second of you being unhappy."

Ever since our big blowout, Christian has gone above and beyond to make me happy.

"I love you Mrs. Grey," he says pulling me onto his lap. "Let me make love you to right now."

**_Emily POV_**

"You are not going to believe this," Colton says waking up from my perfect sleep state.

"What," I say covering my eyes when he throws open the curtains.

"Rock of Ages is going to cast for their national touring show and tryout are next week," he says showing me the ad in Variety.

I can't believe it, this is my dream show, and I would love to play Sherry.

"You have to audition," he says as he continues to read.

"Only if you do, you would make the perfect Drew. Now, get naked and get back into bed."

It's been two weeks since Colton and I had our call back auditions for the two lead roles and all I can do is wait and see. I'm realistic about this, there's no way as an 18-year-old young actor with only local credits under my belt will I get this role. I've been glued to my phone waiting. I can't sleep, eat, or function. I just need to know either way.

Colton stops by in between shows to come have an early dinner. I know he's sad that he only has one more week left of shows, but I know he's also ready to go back to school. The best thing is that I am finally get to meet this parents and sister. We have planned a few things for while they are in town, and I can't wait.

As we finish our meal and clean up, Colton's phone rings. He checks his phone and then looks right at me. I know what this call is about.

I cross my fingers as he takes the call.

"Yes sir, thank you so much I can't wait to get started."

He got it. I am so proud of him.

"You're looking at the newest member of the Rock of Ages."

"Babe, that's amazing." I say as he grabs me and swings me around.

Then I hear my phone.

I walk down the hall, I can't bear to look at Colton when I hear the bad news.

After I end the call I turn around and face Colton.

"What's the verdict?"

"Do you think you can handle travelling with me for the next eight months?"

"You're Sherry?"

I nod and I scream.

I can't believe it.

"I couldn't do this without you. I love you so much."

Then the reality hits, how am I going to break the news to my parents that I won't be starting school in a few weeks.

Charlie is estatic when I tell her after she gets home from her film school workshop. She tells me that I just need to tell mom and dad, and the sooner the better.

I call mom and set-up a Skype meeting with my parents.

"Emily Jane, this better not be your way of telling us that you're engaged, or you and Colton eloped."

"Nope, she's just knocked up," Charlie says as she is helping with breaking the news.

"She's kidding," I say and my parents both relax.

"That wasn't funny Charlotte."

"It was kind of funny. You should have seen your reaction, classic."

"Okay, what's the important news?" My mom says, I know they are both at work and look really busy.

"So, great news, I got the lead role in the national touring show of Rock of Ages," I say all in one breathe.

"That's great Emily, but how can you do that and go to NYU?" My dad asks and he hasn't figured it out yet.

"Yeah, that's the thing. I can't do both."

"What do you want to do Emily?" Mom asks and I don't know what they think.

"This is my dream role it won't come again. I can defer school for another year."

"Well, that's what you are going to do then." My dad says, and I'm in shock.

"You're not mad?"

"Why would we be mad?"

"Because I'm not going to school."

"This is your passion and your mother and I support whatever you want to do. Did we get mad when Ted chose baseball over North Carolina?"

He's got a point. Why didn't I think of that?

"You tell us when your first show is and we will all be there, front row," Dad says and I start to tear up.

**_Ted POV_**

I'm on step closer to playing at Safeco. Today on my way to practice I got the call saying that I've been called up to AAA Tacoma. I couldn't believe it when I got word. The front office has been so impressed with my work in Everett that they want to see what I can do in Tacoma. The best part is that I'm starting in tonight's game.

I call everyone I know starting with my parents. They are coming along with Mackenzie and Ben. I was surprised Ben said he was coming. He has been so busy with his new _lady friend, _as I like to refer to Francesca. They have been "dating" for several weeks or whatever they are doing, and I haven't seen them together yet. Ben says they aren't dating but he spends all of his free time with her when he's not screwing around with his buddies until he starts school in a few weeks.

Life with Mackenzie has been great but between games and working for my father we don't get as much time as I want to have with her. My dad says that he's so impressed with Mackenzie. He says that he has big plans for her once she graduates from UW. My dad jokes that he feels like Mackenzie is really his child as none of us wanted to take over the company, so he went out and found someone who does.

**_Ben POV_**

Thank God Francesca is working tonight, otherwise she wouldn't let me out of our "date" tonight so I can head down south to watch Teddy play in his first AAA baseball game. I still can't believe what he has accomplished in such a short time. The Seattle Times broke the story before Ted had a chance to tell me in person. All the local sports reporters are saying that Ted's time in Tacoma is going to be short if he does as well as he has up in Everett. There is even speculation that he may be a late season call up for the Mariners since the team is in desperate need of a strong left handed bat. Compared to Ted, I feel like this summer I have accomplished nothing. Ted is playing in the minors, Emily just got the acting job of her life, Charlie won that award and what did I do?

As much as I've enjoyed my time with Francesca, I think I need to end this. I don't like being at her beckon call whenever she is horny or needs a quick fuck. She's even made me come to the hospital during her shift to fuck her in an on call room. Don't get me wrong it's hot, but that's all that we do. She never wants to go out or spend time outside her apartment. I want to be in a normal relationship or none at all. I think tomorrow when I see Francesca I'm going to end it.


	36. Chapter 36

**_Chapter 36_**

**_Charlie POV_**

Today was the first morning I got up and I didn't cry over Kellan. I think I'm starting to turn the corner. I run to Emily's room to tell her but she's already gone to rehearsal.

I think I finally have started to realize that if Kellan wanted to see me he would have by now. I think it's time to finally let him go. As much as I hate to admit it, I know it's the only way for me to move on. I bet Kellan has moved on, so maybe I should.

Griffin has been a great friend through all of this. I know that he wants to take our relationship to the next level, but I'm not ready for that yet. I don't know if I want to take it past us being friends. He hasn't come out and said it, but I can see it in his mannerism and little gestures. Ever since our little kiss a few weeks back, I think I gave him an inch and he wants to explore that. Tonight we are going out for dinner to celebrate my first day of school tomorrow. I'm so excited especially after all of my workshops this summer. I can't wait to start the new chapter of my life.

**_Griffin POV_**

I've decided that tonight's the night to reveal my true feelings to Charlie. I've pulled out all the stops for tonight. I've arranged for us to eat in the chef's private dining room at my favorite restaurant in the city, Per Se. The owner and executive Chef Thomas Keller will actually be cooking us dinner. He is a really good friend of my father's. I have been planning this for weeks waiting for Thomas to come back to town to make tonight just right.

I have sent Charlie just the perfect dress for tonight. I hope I don't offend her by doing this. I never know with Charlie, and that's one of the things I love about her. She constantly keeps me on my toes, and that's something I need in my life.

As the elevator opens, I hear loud music coming from Charlie's room, I think.

"Charlie?"

Nothing. I look at my watch and know I'm a few minutes early, but where is she?

I call her a second time and still nothing so I decide to walk down to her room. Her door is open and I peak in and still no Charlie.

Then I see her reflection in the mirror, she's in her closet trying to zip up the dress I bought for her.

I see her naked back and I feel a lump in my throat. She is the most beautiful creature I have ever laid my eyes on. How I want her by my side for the rest of my life. Tonight has to work, it has to be perfect.

I'm half attempted to go up to her and give her a hand, but I think that would be crossing the line. Instead I head back into the living room and wait for her.

"When did you get here?" Charlie asks when she finds me on her couch.

"Just a few minutes ago. I called for you but you didn't answer. I guess I wasn't louder than your music."

"Sorry. Thanks for the dress; however it is a bit much."

"Not at all, you look amazing."

I take her hand and for once she doesn't pull away, I think that I might have a shot.

Tonight has been perfect, Thomas was the most gracious host and I know I scored big points with Charlie. We've had an amazing conversation while eating the most delicious food; I don't want this night to end.

As I take Charlie home, I know that this is my chance.

"Can I get you something to drink?" She asks.

"I would imagine you don't have any wine," I say looking around the kitchen,

"Why would you say that, because I'm 18 and it's against the law for me to indulge in adult beverages?"

"Cute."

"I know I am, but I do have a bottle of champagne in the fridge," she says grabbing two glasses.

"Perfect."

I grab the bottle and pop the cork.

"To an amazing night and the start of a beautiful relationship." I say hoping for a good response.

"Griffin, I really had a great time with you tonight, but I'm not ready for a relationship yet."

I'll take yet, I still have a chance.

"But you like me right?"

"You know I do."

"Then let me ask you a question."

"If you didn't have an ex, would you want to be with me?"

**_Charlie POV_**

How am I supposed to answer that?

I don't know how I would feel about Griffin if Kellan wasn't part of the equation.

The last thing I want to do is hurt Griffin or lead him on, but I can't sort out my feelings until I am really over Kellan.

Griffin needs the truth.

"Maybe?"

"Maybe?" He says finishing off his champagne in one sip.

"What do you want me to tell you?"

"Honestly, I would love for you to say that you like me, too and want to be my girlfriend. I can give you the happily ever after you so rightly deserve. You are worthy of someone to love you and treat you like I can. If you only give me that chance."

"I don't want our friendship to be tarnished if we try to date."

"I promise not to let that happen."

Of course he would say that.

"If you want to see if there is anything more than just friendship then I'm asking you to give me time."

"I can do that, you're worth waiting for."

**_Kellan POV_**

12I know I shouldn't be doing this, but I can't help myself. Since I saw Charlie with that guy, I haven't been able to get her out of my mind. To see her kiss him was the kiss of death. I've been keeping an eye on her when I don't have personal security duty. Besides an inattentive security, I need to know that Charlie is safe. Tonight was no exception. Prescott was nowhere to be found when Charlie stepped out the front of her building with that guy again. Where the hell is she? I call Owen and tell him about the lax in security and he tells me, instead of asking me why I'm following my ex-girlfriend, that Charlie asked for no security as they would be using Mr. Saxton's security for the night.

What? I would have never be okay with that. I don't trust that guy. So, here I am watching them from across the street as they walk down the street before getting into a town car. I get into my car and follow them to their destination and decide to wait. Three hours later, I've decided that I'm officially a stalker, I'm just about to leave when they emerge out front holding hands, and it my heart breaks again. She's smiling as is he, as they make their way back downtown and to Charlie's apartment.

I watch the two of them go inside the building and I don't know if I can take any more of this. What if he decides to spend the night, there is no way I can handle that.

I'm shocked when I see the guy come back downstairs an hour later and by himself.

That was quick, there is no way anything happened. At least that's what I keep telling myself.

Part of me wants to go up to her apartment and tell her that I was a fool, that I still love her, and that we can find a way to make this work. I want to tell her that I will do whatever it takes for her family to accept me as her boyfriend.

**_Ben POV_**

I figured out exactly what I'm going to tell Francesca tonight, and I'm not going to give in. Blankers drops me off at her apartment and I tell him to be back in an hour.

"That's what you tell me every time, how about you just text me when you want me to pick you up?"

Blankers doesn't ask, but I know he knows what my relationship with Francesca is all about. I haven't even told my parents about her. What's the point? It's not like they will ever get to meet her.

I knock on the door and I hear her to tell me to come in.

"We're in the bedroom," she says.

We?

Fuck! There is no way I'm going to do another guy that is one of my hard limits.

I walk down the hall to find Francesca naked on the bed on her knees with another woman.

"Hello Bennett," Francesca says pointing me to the chair adjacent to the bed. "Sit."

I do as I'm told. I can't believe what I'm seeing right now. It's ever guy's fantasy to be with two chicks, and now it's going to happen. Then I remember that I came here tonight to break it off with Francesca.

Awe fuck it. I will do it tomorrow night.

"Now, Bennett, you have been such a good boy lately. You have done everything I've wanted you to do, so I've decided to reward you with Victoria," she says running her hand down the gorgeous brunette's body. Shit, I thought Francesca was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, but Victoria is something else. I don't know why, but it feels like Francesca isn't even in the room. I just stare at her and she smiles at me. Instantly, my pants feel like they are three sizes too tight.

"I want you naked now."

I do as I'm told and my manhood is at full attention as I move closer to the bed.

"Did I say you could move from your chair? Now, sit back and watch. Don't you dare touch yourself or I will make you sorry."

How the hell am I going to do that?

I sit down and move my eyes back to the bed and watch Francesca push away Victoria's hair from her shoulders so her wavy hair falls back.

"What do you want me to do to her Bennett?"

"Kiss her, slowly."

For once Francesca is allowing me to take control even though I'm not an active participant. Closing her eyes Francesca leans over and kisses Victoria. From sweet kisses to long passionate kisses, Victoria opens her mouth just enough for Francesca to slip in her tongue.

"Now what?"

"I want you to touch her, tease her." I grip the arms on the chair as hard as possible. I don't know just how much more of this I can take.

Francesca grabs a hold of one of Victoria's breasts as she continues to kiss her and then I'm rewarded with Victoria moaning as Francesca pinches on her gorgeous erect nipple.

"And what's next?"

"I want to play"

"Then get your ass up here and show me what you would do"

I jump up from the chair and I get on the bed. Francesca strokes my chest as Victoria watches with her eyes intent on mine.

"Do what you want to her. She is all yours."

I wait for Victoria to respond, but again all she does is nod and smile. I move closer to her and take her face into my hands and kiss her. The instant our lips touch I feel the electricity between us and, when I open my eyes she is looking right back at me.

Wow.

I continue to kiss her with a renewed passion as I feel another set of hands on me. I look up and see that Francesca is behind Victoria playing with her hair.

What am I doing? I can't do this.

"I've got to go," I say and get off the bed and throw my clothes back on.

"Bennett, where are you going?"

"I can't do this, I'm done Francesca."

"Nobody walks out on me. Now get back in here and finish what you've started."

Not even looking back, I run downstairs and into the SUV. Thank God, Blankers never left.

"Are you ok?"

"I am now."

For the rest of the ride home, I can't stop thinking about Victoria. I need to find her.

* * *

_After the posting of the last chapter, I'm really disappointed in the lack of reviews of this story which has led me to a huge revelation. Either I'm going to wrap up the story due to a lack of interest or I will only post once or twice a week._


	37. Chapter 37

**_Here is a little bonus for all of the amazing reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter and there is a little nugget at the bottom so make sure you read this chapter in its entirety._**

* * *

**_Chapter 37_**

**_Ben POV_**

Her smile, hair, and porcelain skin are the only things I have been able to think about for the past two weeks. I can't even concentrate. I need to figure out where my Anatomy 101 class is, and I can't decipher this map. I have to let Blankers tell me where to go, and of course he has the complete campus map memorized. I make it to class just as the professor starts the lecture. I find the last open seat and sit down.

I grab my notebook but I can't find my pen.

Shit.

"Would you like to borrow mine," says my neighbor. I look up and see the face that has been in grained into my memory since the last time I saw her.

"Victoria," I say.

She smiles.

"My friends call me Tori."

For the next 55 minutes, I have no idea what the professor is talking about, I keep staring at the girl of my dreams. After class gets over, she is the first up and nearly runs out of class. Damn it I need to find her.

I manage to get out the door, but then it's just a sea of faces. How did I lose her?

For rest of the day, I wait to see if she's in anymore of my classes but each time I'm disappointed. I don't know how I can go another two days before I see her again, but that's just what I had to do.

On Wednesday, I made sure that I was early to class so I make sure that I see her when she comes in.

Class is just about to start and she still isn't here yet, where is she? A hundred different thoughts race through my mind, like did she drop the class so she didn't have to see me again?

"Is this seat taken?" I would recognize that voice anywhere.

"No, please, I was saving it for you."

"Thank you," she says looking at me with the beautiful green eyes. Why did I not notice them before, they are so electric.

"Can we talk?"

"Now?"

"After class?"

"Okay."

Just like on Monday, I have no idea what has been said in class. I can't concentrate on anything but the beautiful woman next to me.

"Can I take you for coffee?" I ask Tori when class is over.

"That would be fine; I don't have another class for an hour."

There are so many things I want and need to say to Tori. I can't decide if I should apologize for running off the first time I met her and explain why, or should I not bring it up? I mean it's how we met after all.

We find a little coffee stand on campus, I buy her a latte, and we find a table out of view from the rest of the world.

"I need to tell you something. I want to apologize for the first time we met," I say taking a sip of my coffee.

"No need, I understand. Francesca told me everything."

I can only imagine why Francesca told her. I've never seen her again since that night, nor do I ever wish to again.

"Oh, so you still see Francesca?"

She looks at me and I can't read her face.

"Not since that night. I ended our deal too."

What?

"Can I ask you how long you were with her?"

She blushes, maybe that was too much.

"That was my first time."

"How did Francesca find you?"

"I was volunteering at the hospital when we got to talking one day. She told me that she had someone for me to meet, and told me all about you."

I don't understand, but at least I know that they aren't still involved.

"Now, can I ask you a question?" she asks not wanting to look at me.

"Anything."

"Why did you run out on me?"

"Wasn't it obvious?"

"Francesca told me that you weren't attracted to me. That's why I left and stopped volunteering at the hospital."

"That's not the reason I left. In fact, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Did you feel something when we kissed? Because I did and I knew that I didn't want to subject you to Francesca and her way of life so to speak."

"I felt that spark, but I couldn't figure out why you didn't want me."

How could she think that? I've wanted her since the moment I laid eyes on her for the first time. I want her now more than anything.

"Can I apologize by taking you out tonight?"

"Okay."

**_Teddy POV_**

I've been on a tear for the past two weeks, and there is only three weeks left of the regular season. If I was going to be called up to the major league, it would have to be now. Everyone is saying that is only a matter of time. As I get ready to head to the ballpark for the game tonight my phone starts to ring from an unknown Seattle number.

"Teddy, this is Coach Wedge. I'm not sure if you heard the news but Smoak is out of rest of the season, and we are in desperate need of a first basemen. Do you know of anyone?"

"I think I might," I say trying to keep cool, calm, and collected.

"Then do you think you can be in Seattle in the next hour?"

"I'm out the door right now."

"Walters, change of plans. We are heading up to Seattle. I'm starting tonight."

"That's great kid. How do you feel?"

"I'm not sure. I still don't think it's real."

I call my parents to ask what their plans are for the night. They said they didn't have any plans, so I tell them they need to use their Mariners season tickets and to look for me on the field.

My mom started crying when she heard the news, and I think my dad was a little chocked up too.

Of course Mackenzie knew before I told her and that said that she would meet me at the park before the game.

When we arrive at the player's entrance I feel like I'm trying to sneak into the ballpark. I even have to show the security guard my ID.

"Good luck tonight son," he says as he grants us entry.

I make my way into the locker room. I'm the last to arrive and change. My temporary locker has Grey written on masking tape. I pull out my jersey and find that I'm number 4. How ironic. As I slip on my jersey I can't believe it, I made it.

As I walk out of the tunnel for batting practice, I can hear the crowd as I step onto the field. Not just as a fan this time, but as an actual Seattle Mariner.

I look around and want to take in every second of this. I find my parents standing behind the dugout and I quickly make my way over to them, before it's my turn in the cage.

"We are so proud of you Teddy," my mom says pulling me into a hug.

"Thanks mom. I hope I don't let you down."

"Are you kidding me, you could never let us down?"

"I don't know if I'm ready for tonight." I finally admit out loud.

"Then wouldn't have called you if they didn't think you were ready?" My dad says in his best and most convincing voice.

"Grey," Hitting Coach Martinez calls out.

After my turn in the cage, I'm walking back to the dugout when I feel a tug on my hand.

"Can I get your autograph? You're my favorite player."

I turn around and find Mackenzie holding out a piece of paper and pen.

"I want your first autograph as a Mariner," she says before kissing me.

"You have no idea how much I needed to see you before the game."

"You are going to do great and you will be rewarded quite handily later," she says looking at me in just the way that gets me going. "Good luck and remember I love you."

And with that she's next to her father heading off the field.

I'm a bundle of nerves right before I'm set to take the field. I make sure that my shoes are tied so I don't trip when I hear the announcer.

"Making his first appearance from Seattle, #4 Teddy Grey."

I jump off the bench and head out of the dugout to a standing ovation. I take my place at first base, and am ready to make my mark on Seattle sports history.

By the end of the second inning it's my turn to bat, I walk up to the plate to face New York Yankees pitching legend C.C. Sabathia. I take few practice swings before I get into the box.

I stare down toward the mound and remember just to keep my eye on the ball and to drown out everything else.

As C.C. releases the pitch, I watch as it comes my way. I decide to go for it and I swing. I know I make contact by the sound of the ball hitting my bat; I look up and see it soar over the right field fence.

By the end of the game, I went 4-4 with a homerun, a double and two singles and I made the game saving catch in the ninth inning. All in all I had a pretty amazing first major league outing.

After the game, I greeted by fans of all ages and then I see my family make their way down to the field with Mackenzie leading the way.

I'm surprised when I see Ben with a beautiful girl at his side.

"Ted, this is Victoria," he says with the biggest smile.

I can't believe it, but he found her. After his threesome went bad, Ben sought me out for help and I couldn't believe what he told me. I know that he's been looking for her ever since. I think we need to talk about how he found her.

**_Ana POV_**

Tonight was wonderful, I just wished that my two girls were here. That would have made it perfect. I am in love with Benny's girlfriend, at least that's what I think she is. Just seeing them together was so cute. They held hands nearly the whole game. I find her very enchanting, and she made a great first impression on me and Christian. It's hard to believe that they just met two days ago in class and already have this close of a bond. It reminds me a lot of Christian and me. It's so nice to see Benny happy again; it's been far too long. I find out when I finally tear my son away from Tori that she is from Mercer Island, and I actually know her mother from the charity circuit. I must call her to set-up a lunch date. She's one of the ladies that I love talking to at the events.

Mackenzie and Tori discover that they have a few classes together, and that they live in the same dorm. What a small world. Part of me wishes that I tried harder to convince Christian that Benny needed to live in the dorm, but with our security requirements it just wasn't going to work. I know he needs to be a little more independent. Part of me thinks that Ben is indulging me a little by staying at home because I've had a hard time with the girls and Teddy moving out. I think he and I should have a little chat about what Ben wants out of his college experience.

**_Tori POV_**

Never did I imagine that I would ever see Bennett again. From the first time he walked into Francesca's bedroom there was something about him. I was immediately attracted to him. I couldn't take my eyes off of him especially when I knew he was looking at me. Watching him watching Francesca and I was so hot, and then to see him strip down it was the first time I saw a man naked. When he kissed me, it I felt like an electric shock hit my lips.

Francesca and I first met at the Coping Together Gala. She convinced me to volunteer for the first dance auction, and even got me the job volunteering at the hospital. We hit it off right away, and even went out on the town a few times before she told me that she had the perfect guy for me. I didn't know what I was getting myself into, but then she told me about her alternative lifestyle. I didn't know why I agreed to it. Before that night, I had never kissed a girl let alone be part of a threesome or at least attempt too. To this date, I'm still a virgin. I wonder what Bennett will think when I tell him.

I couldn't believe when Bennett walked into my class on the first day, but then I ran away because I was scared of what he was going to say. I regretted my decision. I'm so glad that I made the effort to go sit by him in class today. I'm so glad that we talked, and now here we are. His hand has held mine all night, and I don't think I ever want him to let me go. It's a big step to bring me to meet his parents on our first date.

I've really enjoyed talking with Bennett's parents, especially his mom, she's great. She says that she going to call my mom to plan a girl's day. That should be interesting.

I really like Mackenzie too. We bonded over hating our roommates, and have talked about seeing if we can room together.

Today definitely has been one of the best of my life, and I can't wait to see what tomorrow brings.

* * *

_**I guess I was wrong, there is still a great group of loyal readers out there that want me to continue the story so if you want to follow me in this journey I will continue to write. There have been a few guest reviewers that accuse me of holding my readers hostage if I don't get the reviews and that's not simply the case. I just want to know there are people who want to read my stories so even if only one person is going to read my work I will continue to write for you.**_

_** I love these characters so and I'm not ready to say goodbye to them anytime soon.**_

_**Thank you to everyone who sent me great such great reviews and words of encouragement and to you I would like to say I love you and thanks!**_


	38. Chapter 38

**_Everyone is amazing. All of your comments made my whole day. Remember I do read each and every review and I thank you for taking the time to let me know how much you love my story and that you want to me to continue. Happy Reading!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 38_**

**_Ben POV_**

All night I haven't been able to take my eyes off of Tori. Today has given me hope that I could be happy again and it's all because of Tori. Just holding her hand makes me feel so comfortable. I hated having to let go a few times tonight. My mom pulled me aside to tell me how much she likes Tori and even more to see me smile.

"You really like her don't you?" My mom asks and I look over to see Tori and Mackenzie chatting, and she looks up and smiles at me.

"I know it sounds crazy mom, but I think I love her. Is that possible?"

I thought I loved Addison before I knew the truth about her, but that doesn't even compare to this.

"Of course it is. I knew I loved your father the first time I met him and the rest is history. I was only 16 at the time. I see the way you two have looked at each other tonight, and I can tell that she loves you too. Plus,I love that she calls you Bennett."

I'm so used to people calling me Ben, but hearing her call me Bennett does something to me.

I don't know how she feels about me, but I want to find out. We will have tons of time to discover more about each other. I just know that I never want to be away from her.

Blankers drives us back to Tori's dorm after such an amazing night for my brother. I can't even begin to say how proud I am of him, and to share this moment with Tori has been a dream come true.

I walk Tori to her room, and all I want to do is be alone with her so we can just talk.

"You have no idea how much I would like to invite you in, but my crazy ass roommate is here so I don't think it would be a good idea," she says as she unlocks her door.

"Can I call you later," I ask not wanting to let go of her hand.

"You better."

I pull her into my arms and just hold her.

"Thanks for coming and meeting my family, I know it's a lot to ask on a first date."

"I love your family," she says pulling back to look at me. "When can I see you again?"

"Tomorrow too soon?"

"I'm done with class at 1, oh wait, I have my chemistry lab from 4-7 so after?"

"Where can I pick you up?"

"Hampton Hall."

I want to kiss her, but I don't want to push my luck tonight. Instead she grabs my face and kisses me and that electricity is back.

"Goodnight," Tori says walking into her room, as I watch her face until the door is closed.

**_Emily POV_**

Charlie and I watched Teddy's game at home with Colton. It was so surreal to see my brother playing for the Mariners. I so wish that we could have been there for his big moment. If there was any way I could have made it work, I would have. I think between Charlie and I, we left Teddy about a dozen or so voicemails and texts. After the game, we even stayed up late to watch Teddy' first post-game interview. He looked so cute, but the best part was when he was smashed in the face with a shaving cream pie. We were laughing so hard, I nearly peed my pants. We kept replaying the pie smash over and over until we actually started crying.

At a quarter to two, my phone rang.

"Yeah Teddy," we both screamed into the phone.

"I take it you watched the game?"

"Of course, but our favorite part was your interview."

"I thought you would enjoy that."

"Emily, hey I need to talk to Charlie can you take me off of speakerphone."

**_Ted POV_**

After I get dressed I retrieve my phone, people have been blowing it up for the past three hours, I can't believe it. But the one text message I wasn't expecting came from Kellan Harper of all people.

Unknown Number: Ted, its Kellan. I was watching my Yankees, when out of nowhere you came up on the screen. I couldn't believe it. I'm so proud of you, as is your family. Good luck tonight. And just to let you know, you are the only person I will ever root for when you play against my boys.

I see that his text was only from a few minutes ago so I decide to text him back.

Ted: Thanks man, I really appreciate it.

I didn't think I would get a response back from him, but he surprised me again with his speedy response.

Kellan: Anytime. Just to let you know, I have tickets to the Yankees next week when the Mariners are in town.

Ted: I would love to see you. Just let me know what game you are coming too, and I will see what I can do. Still trying to figure what all the perks are with this job.

Kellan: No way man. I would love to see you though.

Ted: Sounds like a plan! By the way, I shouldn't be telling you this because I should hate you for the way you treated my sister, but I know why you did it.

Kellan: It's been tough and I miss her.

Ted: Call her man!

Kellan: It's too late.

Ted: It's never too late.

Kellan: Trust me, it is too late.

That was the end of our conversation.

That's when I call the girls after hearing all their voicemails.

"Charlie, I wanted to talk to you privately," I say when Charlie picks up the phone.

"What's going on?"

"Kellan texted me tonight."

"He did?"

"Yeah, he wanted to tell me great job on the game tonight, and you came up. I told him to fight for you and he told me it was too late. What does that mean?"

**_Charlie POV_**

I can't believe what Teddy is telling me. Just as I thought I would never hear Kellan's name come out of anyone's mouth again; my brother has to bring it up. It's been three months and I thought I was finally able to move on.

"Teddy why are you doing this to me?"

"Me, what did I do?"

"You of all people know better than to bring up his name."

"I'm sorry. I thought I was being a good brother in helping."

"Well, you brought it up, so tell me what he said?"

"I told him that he needed to fight for you because he still cares about you, but he said it was too late. What is that supposed to mean?"

I have no idea. There is no way Kellan could have seen me. Unless, maybe he did see me with Griffin the night that I tried to have him catch us together.

"Are you asking me if I'm seeing anyone?"

"Yes."

"I've gone out a few times, but nothing too serious."

"Would it happen to be with Griffin?"

"Yes and please don't start. I know you don't like him."

"You're right. He's not the right guy for you."

"He's my friend Theodore, nothing more," I scold him.

"Fine."

"Stop pouting and go out and celebrate your big night. I have an early class tomorrow. Call me later okay."

"Okay, I love you, and tell Emily I love her too. I can't wait to see you when I'm in New York next week."

"Love you Teddy Bear."

I never did end up falling asleep after my conversation with Teddy. I talked with Emily and she still insists that I go in search for Kellan, and that I work with Teddy to arrange a meeting. She tells me that I should have Teddy set aside two tickets for Kellan and then have him set aside two tickets for Emily and me next to each other.

What happens if she brings a date with him and we show up? How awkward and I don't think my heart would be able to take it. Emily assures me that Kellan would never do anything like that.

Emily calls Teddy back right away to set it up.

"It's done. We are good to go next Friday night," she says.

I don't know who's more excited about our new plan, Emily or me.

At my screen writing class I'm like the walking dead. I'm exhausted and I totally forgot about my pitch for my first project, so I did want I do best and improvised. I explain to my class of 15 students and instructor, a love story about a privileged girl falling for her bodyguard and their romance before being discovered by her father. I was shocked when my instructor loved it calling it original and gave me the green light to start writing essentially my life story. I don't know if I can write it, but I really don't have a choice anymore.

When I get home from school I start an outline on my screen play. It was actually quite cathartic to start to write my story. As I type away, the words flow so easily. I didn't even realize just what time it was when Emily and Colton come home from rehearsal. Colton has officially moved in. Of course mom and dad weren't happy with it, but what could they do? I actually love having Colton in the house, it's like having one of my brothers in the house.

"Have you had dinner yet?" Colton asks as I take off my headphones.

"Not yet?" What time is it?"

"Almost nine."

Shit, I've been plugged in for the past six hours. I'm up to the point where the car accident happens.

"I want Chinese," Emily says popping her head into my room after her shower.

We sit in front of the TV and watch Teddy play. It's just so amazing to see him living out his dream for the whole world to see.

I tell Emily and Colton about my screenplay, and they ask to read it. I'm hesitant for them to read it, but Emily plays up the point that maybe a cold reading will be helpful.

I go and print out two copies and bring my laptop to make on the spot changes.

I'm nervous as I hand them each a script.

"I love how your name changes. I've always loved the name Penelope. It sounds so pretentious, but it's perfect." Emily says flipping through the script."

For Kellan, it was hard to come up with a different name, but I found that Hunter was a good fit.

"Charlie, this is really good," Colton says.

"You think? I'm so close to the story it's hard to be objective."

For the next hour, Emily and Colton recreate my life right here in front of my eyes.

"I never knew it felt like this?" Emily says when we get to car accident scene.

"I thought I was going to lose him."

"Charlie, I was wrong trying to push Griffin on you and I'm so sorry. I learned just how much you still really love Kellan. We are going to get him back? But you need to stop seeing Griffin, like yesterday. You know he wants to be more than just friends. I see this ending badly."

"Emily, don't be so dramatic, nothing bad is going to happen."


	39. Chapter 39

**_Chapter 39_**

**_Ben POV_**

Tori and I talked all night about everything. I found out that she's also Pre-Med and wants to be an OBGYN. I couldn't help but laugh because I want to be a pediatrician. She's the oldest of three girls and loves to sail and read. Could she be a more perfect girl? I didn't want to get into how she ended up in Francesca's room that night, but I know eventually we need to have that conversation before we can move forward. I worry that I might find out more about her relationship with Francesca, and her involvement in that kind of lifestyle. I don't know what I'm going to do if she still does that. I know I can't be part of it anymore, and it doesn't help that Francesca keeps calling me demanding that I come and see her. I have just ignored her hoping that she would just get the hint and go away, but apparently she doesn't get it.

After our conversation tonight, I know I can't wait till tomorrow night to see her and I have to do something about it.

**_Tori POV_**

This is going to be the longest three hours of my life. Are we even going to be doing a three-hour lab for our first session? All I have been able to think about since last night was Bennett. I can't even tell you half of what we talked about last night, but it was an amazing conversation. I felt that he really listened to what I had to say and even asked about my life. He really seemed interested in hearing about my family. He asked me about my interest in medicine, and we share a common bond that we are following in the footsteps of our favorite loved ones. Surprisingly he never brought up Francesca or the lifestyle, which I'm grateful for. I don't know how that conversation is going to go. I know very little of his relationship with her or if he has had any others.

"Is this seat taken?" I smile as I look up from my lab book and see Bennett standing in front of me.

"What are you doing here? You aren't enrolled in this lab?"

"As of 3:37 this morning, I am now."

I can't believe that he changed labs just for me.

I pull out the stool and he sits down.

"You look tired," he says.

"Some guy kept me up all night talking my ear off," I giggle.

"I'm so sorry; this guy sounds like an ass."

"I actually find him quite cute."

"Do you now?"

I smile and nod as our lab instructor begins the lab and instructs that our neighbor is our lab partner for the rest of the semester.

"I guess you're stuck with me?" I say.

"Lucky me."

I'm thrilled when the instructor says today was just our orientation and that after an hour discussing the syllabus, equipment we would be using, and the safety rules we were free to leave.

When we leave class, Bennett grabs my hands and walks me toward the parking lot.

"Do you need to go back to your room before I take you out on the town?"

I shake my head and he smiles.

"What no personal driver tonight?"

"Nope, it's just you and I tonight?"

Secretly I'm glad that there's no security around. It makes me a little uncomfortable, but I understand being the son of Christian Grey comes with its own set of potential threats. Mr. Blankers seems very nice, and I can tell he cares for Bennett very much.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

We drive into the city and onto the waterfront pulling into The Edgewater Hotel. I get really nervous when we pull in. I don't know what he has planned. It's a little off-putting that he has taken me to a hotel. Does he think I'm easy because I was going to have a threesome with him and Francesca? I get a little mad at the thought, and I'm tempted not to get out of the car.

"I hope you're hungry this place has the most amazing truffle macaroni and cheese," Bennett says looking at me as the valet opens my door. "But you can order whatever you like, it's my treat."

Oh, we're here for dinner and not to have sex. Now, I'm angry that he brought me to a hotel not to have sex. I know he is interested in me sexually, that's why he ran out that night.

Bennett helps me out of the car and we walk into the Six/Seven Restaurant. Of course I've been to The Edgewater as my grandfather owns it.

"Hello Miss Graham," Joseph the matire'd says when walk into the lobby.

"Hello Joseph it's good to see you."

"You're grandparents just left, did they know you were coming by tonight?"

"No, this was a surprise. Joseph this is Bennett Grey and if possible could we please sit in my booth."

"Of course."

"Your booth?" Bennett asks as Joseph shows us our table

"Yeah, my grandparents own the hotel."

"That's cool."

"I guess, but you're the son of Christian Grey, the richest man in America."

"There's that." And we both laugh.

After we are seated and order, Bennett looks at me.

"You thought I was bringing you here for another reason didn't you?"

"No," I say in a very unconvincing manner.

"You did."

"Okay, it crossed my mind, considering how we met."

"About that, I think we need to address the elephant in the room." He says and I take a long sip of water.

"Let me say that that night was the first time I ever did anything like that, and I know from Francesca that you were involved for several weeks."

I see him visibly relax.

"To be completely honest with you, I never even kissed a girl before Francesca."

"Then why were you there?"

"She intrigued me when she talked about you, and I wanted to experiment."

Experiment really?

"So are you into girls and guys?"

"No, but Francesca showed me your photo, and I found you extremely cute. She told me how great this kind of lifestyle could be. Before you showed up that night, I came over and we had several glasses of wine, and that was her way of getting me to loosen up as I was really nervous. Then we went into her room and she began to take off my clothes. She never touched me or kissed me. The first time we kissed was when you asked her to kiss me. I will be honest that it was a turn on to have her kiss me, but it was more exciting having you watch me. All I wanted you to do was come and kiss me. Then you did, and the next thing I knew you were running away from me. I thought all guys dreamed of being with two girls."

**_Ben POV_**

I can't believe she is being this open and honest with me. I need to finally tell her the truth.

"That's what I thought I wanted. Francesca asked me about my fantasies and that's the only thing I could think of. Francesca and I never dated. Our "relationship" consisted me coming over to her house or to the hospital to have sex with her, that's it. There were no feelings or anything. Then you surprised me that night, and I thought I wanted to act out my fantasy. As soon as I kissed you something changed."

I reach over and take her hand.

"I felt something when I kissed you and I didn't want to Francesca to be part of that moment. When I pulled away, I saw her behind you touching you, and I couldn't do it. It's not that I didn't want to make love you, it was just the situation we were put in."

"Now, I want to tell you something, but I don't to scare you off. If I don't say it I am going to regret it."

"Victoria, I know that how we met was not ideal; however I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. When you showed up in my class three days ago, everything changed. I'm falling in love with you."

I sit back and wait for her to run away, but she doesn't. She's smiling at me and scoots closer to me and kisses me.

"I love you Bennett."

Is this really happening right now?

We chat as we eat our truffle mac and cheese. I ask for the check as Tori uses the ladies room, but Joseph says that the meal was on the house.

"So, what would you like to do now?" I ask when she returns and finishes her water.

"Come with me," she says pulling me out of the booth and to the elevator.

She presses the 4 button and the elevator doors close.

"I didn't presume that this was going to happen, and that's why I brought you here tonight."

"I know that now. I want this."

As the elevator opens we walk down the hall until we reach the end of the hall and Tori opens the door.

We walk in and all I want to do is get her naked and make love to her all night long.

"Before we do anything I need to be honest with you about something."

I can tell she's struggling with something.

"Whatever it is you can tell me. You're safe with me."

"I'm scared. I don't know how you're going react."

"Please just tell me."

"I'm a virgin."

I wasn't expecting that to come out of her mouth. But I know she's telling me the truth by the way she is blushing and not looking at me.

"So you were going to lose your virginity by having a threesome?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I have never been so sure of anything."

She takes my hand and leads me over to the bed, and we both sit down.

"Be gentle with me," she says kissing me.

I take her face and kiss her back.

"I promise."

I want to make her first time special.

Tori stands up and she starts to take off her shirt.

I want to do that but she makes me stay put.

She is so beautiful just like the last time I saw her like this. She pulls me up and starts to remove my shirt, pants and boxer briefs. All I want to do is have my hands all over her body.

"Make love to me Bennett," she whispers.

"I love you," I whisper back before I pick her up before I lay her down on the bed.

She doesn't seem nervous, but I am. I don't want to hurt her. I am going to have to take my time, but I'm so turned on I need to remember what Francesca taught me about my channeling my release.

I lie next to her and run my fingers up and down the length of her body, and I can feel the goose bumps form on her skin.

"You are so beautiful."

"Bennett, I can't take it anymore, I need you inside me right now."

Wow, she is really keeping me on my toes tonight. I never know what she is going to say next.

First I need to see if she is ready for me.

I skate my hand down between her legs, and I'm rewarded by just how ready Tori is for me.

Fuck, I remember that my condoms are in my car.

I freeze.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?"

"No, no way. I don't have any condoms. They are in my car."

"It's okay. You know I'm a virgin and I know you always used a condom with Francesca since she was all about safety. Besides, I'm on the pill."

"Are you sure, because I can call concierge or I can run down to the gift shop?"

"No fucking way, I need you right now."

Well, that's I needed to here. I roll over on Tori and position myself on top of her propping myself up just enough so I can kiss her.

"Tell me if hurt you."

She kisses me back and I slide my hand down and guide myself into her.

"Oh my God," Tori cries out and instantly I pull out.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm hurting you."

"No way, it feels amazing, don't stop."

I start laughing, she's done it again.

I enter her again, slowly this time and I see Tori grip the bed sheets.

Fuck she feels so good. She's so wet and tight.

I slide in and out of her so she can get used to the feeling.

The next thing I know Tori is grinding her hips against me.

"I want to try something," she says. "I want to be on top."

What? I'm not dumb; I'm going to do exactly what she wants.

I hold onto her tight and roll over so she is straddling me.

"This feels better," she says throwing her head back and starts to move against me. She moves slow at first to get used to the feeling, and then she really starts to get going.

I grip onto her tight little ass and hold on for dear life.

For a virgin, she seems to know just what to do. If she hasn't told me, I wouldn't have believed that she was a virgin.

I feel her body start to quicken, and her muscles tighten even harder around my cock.

"Just let go Tori," I say as I let go so we can climax at the same time.

"I'm going to come," she pants and rides me even harder.

Fuck this is the most amazing feeling right now.

I feel her orgasm rock through her body as we both find our release.

She collapses on my chest and I wrap my arms around her and roll onto my side.

"That was amazing. Can we do that again," she asks crushing her lips to mine.

"Are you sure that you're a virgin?"

"Yes, why did I do something wrong?"

"No, everything you did was right."

"Oh good, because that was incredible."

"I will second that."

"So, can we do it again?"


	40. Chapter 40

**_Chapter 40_**

**_Charlie POV_**

I decide that tonight is the nigh. I'm going to tell Griffin that I just want to be friends with him, and that I'm going to fight for my relationship with Kellan. I don't even know what Kellan is going to say when I see him in two days, but whatever the outcome I know that there is no future for Griffin and me. I texted Griffin this morning asking if he could meet me for lunch on campus, but he said he had a business lunch and that he could meet me after my film lab. I knew I wanted to find a neutral meeting place for us not knowing what his reaction is going to be to this news.

All afternoon I've been anxious about how I'm going to break the news to him. I don't want to break his heart, but that's exactly what I'm about to do.

As I walk out of my lab, I text Prescott that I will be meeting with Griffin. I don't receive a text back which is a little odd. I call White who is with Emily and Colton at their rehearsal in New Jersey.

"Charlie, I was just alerted that Prescott was in a minor car accident on her way back to campus and she was transported to the hospital for observation. Just stay put on campus and I will be there in an hour to pick you up."

"Okay, thank you."

Just as I hang up with White, Griffin calls.

"Charlie, I'm running late. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Prescott isn't here so I'm waiting for White to arrive."

"Charlie, I want you to find a safe place and wait for me."

Why does he sound like my father all of a sudden? I'm fine and fully capable of watching out for myself. God, I feel safer here on campus and in New York than I ever did in Seattle. Here no one knows who I am, and I like it. I don't need a babysitter watching my every move.

"You know I'm safe. I'm just going to get a little work done on my screenplay in the quad. Don't worry there are plenty of witnesses around if something were to happen."

"Very funny Charlie."

That's right, I'm a laugh a minute.

"I will wrap up my meeting and I will be on my way. I'll text you when I get to campus."

"Okay."

I find a spot on the grass in the shade, and in the middle of a dozen or so other students, so I know I'm okay.

I power up my laptop and get to work. I've almost completed my whole screenplay. It's helpful when Emily and Colton read through each new scene and I made the corrections. I'm still trying to find a way to end my story. In a perfect way, my Hunter will beg for Penelope's forgiveness at the Yankee game and they tell her father who accepts their relationship and they live happily ever after. I have an alternative ending that after meeting at the game, they both realize that they will always love each other but too much time has passed and they know that they can't recapture what they once had. I'm leaning toward the happily ever after, but I don't want to jinx myself. Maybe I should wait to write that scene after I get my final answer in two days.

I look up as I feel like someone is watching me, and I start to feel paranoid. I look all around me but I don't see anything out of place.

"Where's your security?" I freeze in place when I hear the voice I haven't heard in three months, but there is no way I could ever forget that voice.

I turn around and find Kellan standing behind me. He's dressed like everyone else around me; he could easily be a student. He's wearing a pair of dark denim, Sperry's and a black polo.

I don't know what to say. I'm in shock that he's actually standing next to me. I had everything planned what I was going to say to him in two days, but he's caught me off guard. I'm not prepared for this.

"White is on his way to get me. Prescott was in an accident."

"And you're all alone?"

"I am able to take care of myself, but you wouldn't know that since you haven't been around."

That was a little harsh, but it's the truth.

"Sorry," I mutter.

"No, don't apologize I deserved that."

"What are you doing here Kellan?"

He says nothing. He's just looking around, doing his job, or what used to be his job.

"Waiting for someone?" I ask not wanting to know the truth why he's on campus.

"Truth?"

"No, I want you to lie to me."

"I can tell you still have that smart mouth of yours."

"What are you really doing here Kellan?"

"I don't want to tell you."

"Do you want me to guess?"

"No. If you must know I was watching you?"

My heart skips a beat.

"Here sit down. I think we are safe from any danger."

Finally, he sits down next to me and I can feel the same spark as his arms brushes mine. He looks over at me and gives me an apologetic smile.

"Okay, so why are you stalking me?"

"I'm not stalking you. I'm making sure that Prescott is doing her job, and right now she is nowhere to be found."

"How long have you been watching me?"

Again silence.

"Do you want to play charades for me to guess?"

"Since the night I saw that you were on a date, and Prescott was again nowhere to be seen."

He did see me that night.

"So you have been watching me for the last three months?"

He nods.

"Why didn't you ever say anything to me?"

"I didn't want you to know that I was watching you. Plus you looked like you had moved on."

Now, I'm getting angry how dare he.

"I see the way he looks at you, and I saw you kiss him."

"Remember you were the one that ended things with me."

"Because I couldn't come between you and your family. I knew that your father would never accept me as you boyfriend."

"Well, you never let me explain to you that he and I talked about it, and he was understanding of how I felt about you."

"Still doesn't change anything."

"Then why are you here?"

"I need to know you're safe."

"Do you have any idea how much you hurt me when you broke up with me and then cut off all contact? Then you reach out to Blankers and then to Teddy. What the hell am I supposed to think?"

"Are you with him?"

Him, him who? Shit I totally forgot about Griffin.

"Griffin?"

"Yes."

"We're just friends."

"It doesn't look like your just friends."

"Why does it matter do you?"

"Because I'm still in love with you."

"What?"

"I never stopped loving you. Being away from you the past 87 days has been torture. It hasn't gotten any easier."

I can't believe it. I don't know what to say.

"Then when I saw you kiss him, I thought it was over, and I didn't feel like I had the right to come back into your life after what I did and said to you."

"That night I kissed him, I only did it because I wanted to make you jealous."

"What are you talking about?"

"I knew that you were meeting Owen so I arranged everything. I wanted you to catch me with someone else, but I didn't think you saw me because I didn't see you and then I knew it was over for good."

"That wasn't a smart plan."

"You're telling me. I have regretted it ever since."

"Then why do see keep seeing this Griffin guy?"

"He's just my friend."

"And does he know this?"

"That's what I was going to tell him tonight?"

"Tonight?"

"I was going to tell him that I just want to be friends and that I was going to…"

I stop myself before I finish my sentence.

"Going to what Charlie?"

"I don't want to tell you."

"Why not?"

"I just don't."

"If that's what you want."

"I'm still in love with you," I whisper under my breath.

"What was that?"

"I said I'm still love you Kellan Harper. I've never stopped loving you either."

We both just stare at each other. All I want to do is kiss him and never let him go.

"So where does that leave us?" I ask not sure if I want to hear his answer.

"I want you back in my life, if you could ever forgive me."

"You have no idea how long I've wanted you to say that."

I don't know what to do next, and I can tell Kellan is of the same thinking.

"I've missed you so much," he says and finally grabs my face and kisses me.

His lips crush mine and I feel safe once again. I give myself over to him.

I pull back and stare at him.

"Come home with me."

"What about White?"

"I will text him that I'm going home with you."

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life. I want to be alone with you. That's if you want to."

"Are you kidding me? Come on, let's go. My car is parked over there."

We both stand up and Kellan takes my hand and we walk toward his car.

I guess I am finally going to get my happily ever after.

**_Griffin POV_**

I wanted to surprise Charlie tonight, so I didn't text her when I was on the way to get her. I already know where she will be waiting for me. I pick up flowers, and I have arranged for dinner to be delivered at six. It's going to be perfect.

When I walk toward the quad, I debate if I should tell Charlie that I want us to move forward in our relationship now or over dinner. I think it's best if I wait till later. I haven't been this happy in so long. It's great to be happy again, and I owe it all to Charlie.

I look around for Charlie, but I don't see her. There are too many people around.

Then I see her but she's not alone, she's with him. How is that even possible? I stand back and just watch the two of them. She doesn't look happy to see him. That's what I like to see.

I'm tempted to break up what looks like the start of an argument, but then again I know I shouldn't. I need to let nature take its course. Maybe this is all I need for Charlie to realize that I'm the one of her and not him.

I smile knowing that after tonight Charlie will be mine forever and then it happens. Why is he kissing her and why isn't she stopping it? What the fuck is going on? Where are they going and why is he holding her hand?

I watch them walk over to the street and he helps her into the car.

I need to follow them and figure out where they're going, but I have one guess.

I'm not able to catch up to his vehicle, but I drive to Charlie's, as I guess that's where they are headed.

I pull into the garage and see them get into the elevator and they are practically pulling their clothes off before they are even in the elevator.

Fuck.

I pull into a spot and wait for the elevator to open.

I can't even think straight right now. What am I going to say to Charlie and to him?

The elevator doors open and I punch the code for Charlie's apartment.

What am I going to find when the doors open at her floor? Do I even want to think about it?

When the doors open, I check the chamber of my gun one last time before I take the safety lock off. Good thing I always keep a gun in my car. You never know when you are going to need it.


	41. Chapter 41

**_I loved reading each and every one of your reviews for the previous chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 41_**

**_Kellan POV_**

The feeling of her lips on mine is the best feeling and man have I missed this. I can barely control myself as I drive Charlie back to her apartment. She's holding my hand the whole time as we make the short drive.

"I never thought you wanted to see me again," Charlie says and I hear the desperation in her voice.

"I thought you never wanted to see me again either."

"That would never be a possibility. Can I tell you a secret?"

"Is is good?"

"I think so. I had Ted get me two tickets next to yours for Friday's game, and I was going to confront you at the game because I couldn't stand that you've ignored me all this time. I needed for you to know that I still loved you, and I wanted to see if you could ever see a future with us. But I like this better, I wouldn't be able to do this if we were at Yankee Stadium," She says as she leans over and kisses my neck.

Thank God we are pulling into the parking garage otherwise I'd have to pull over.

We both jump out of the car and race over to the elevator.

"I want you here," she says as she pulls me into the elevator and pulls my shirt off my back and then rips her shirt off.

"Fuck, you have missed me," I say when the door closes.

"Just you wait to see what I have planned for you," she says pushing me against the wall and kissing my neck. My hands encircle her body and with one swift motion I rip off her bra.

By the time the doors open, she has my pants unzipped and gets on her knees in front of me.

"I guess someone missed me," she says kissing my tip before taking me into her mouth.

"Fuck."

No. As much as I would love for Charlie to do this to me, I want to take her to her room and make love to her.

"Charlie, please stop," I say and she stops and looks up to me.

"I want you right now, but not like this."

I adjust myself back in my pants and then I sweep her off her feet and kiss her and she tightens her grips around my neck.

Then I hear the elevator doors open.

"Shit, Charlie is your dad in town?"

"Not until tomorrow, why?"

Thank God. I don't think I could take Christian Grey seeing me with his daughter like this again.

"Then who could that be?"

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" I see who I think is Griffin Saxton.

"Griffin, what are you doing here?" Charlie says trying to cover herself as I pull her closer to me.

"Remember, I was going to pick you up for our date tonight, but something tells me that you forgot."

"Griffin, I'm so sorry."

"Not as sorry as I am," he says displaying a small black handgun.

"What are you doing?"

"I will be the one asking questions, now Harper put Charlie down."

"Calm down Mr. Saxton, there is no need for the gun."

Charlie cowards toward me clinging onto my arm. How can I protect her right now, I'm unarmed.

"No need to cover up Charlotte, you are a beautiful woman. I've known that for many years. Unfortunately I've never had the opportunity to touch your naked skin. I thought I would have that chance tonight when I confessed my love for you, but I guess that's never going to happen is it?

He's staring right at Charlie. It's like I'm not in the room. Where the hell is White? I hope that Taylor or Welch is seeing this on the CCTV back in Seattle. Fuck, my phone is in my pants, and my pants are next to the couch.

"Griffin, please calm down, let's talk about this."

"Why? I've seen that you've made your choice. Why him? He broke your heart. I would do anything for you. I love you."

How does he know who I am?

"Griffin, you don't want to hurt me. Please, you're scaring me with your gun pointed at me."

"My mistake. I don't want to hurt you my love. I want to hurt him," He says looking directly at me and points the gun at me.

Me? What the hell have I done to him?

"Don't you remember me Harper?"

I study his face and nothing rings a bell. I never forget a face.

"Maybe not me, but certainly you remember my fiancée Arabella?"

Fuck.

"Look man, she never told me that she was engaged. She picked me up at the bar, and we were both drunk. Her place was just down the street from the bar. If I would have known she wasn't single I wouldn't have gone home with her. I'm so sorry, but just let Charlie go. She hasn't done anything wrong."

"You took away both the loves of my life. I have to make sure that you can never do that again."

"Griffin, please don't do this, I love him. You know that I love him and he loves me."

"Stop, you love me Charlotte Ann. I can give you the world and more."

My instinct is to rush Griffin and disarm him, but there is no way I'm taking any chances with Charlie in the room.

"If you can set the gun down we can talk about this," I beg.

"I'm done talking. Charlie I'm going give you one last chance. Is it him or me?"

"Go to him Charlie, he loves you," I say looking at her. I need to make sure that she is safe. Please understand what I'm trying to do. I lean down and kiss her cheek and whisper in her ear. "I'm doing this for you. Don't worry you will be fine."

"Enough. What's your choice?"

I watch her walk over to him. She doesn't look back. Finally, she listens to me. She stands next to Griffin and turns to face me. I see the pain in her face.

"I'll just go now and let you two live your lives. I will never bother you again." I utter knowing I need to make my move but ensure that Charlie is out of harm's way.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" he screams and points the gun directly at my head.

"No," Charlie screams and she tries to pull Griffin's arm down and I start to rush forward.

"Charlie, stop." I yell and then I hear the gunshot.

Charlie falls to the ground with a large thud.

"What have I done?" Griffin whispers and drops the gun. I grab it and point it at his head.

"Charlie," he whispers and points.

I see Charlie crumpled on the ground and she's in a pool of blood.

I run over to Charlie and she is gasping for breath. I put my hand over the wound in her stomach.

"Charlie, baby, stay with me. You are going to be okay, but I need you to keep your eyes open." I can't let her know how bad it is.

I hear Griffin on the phone I think with 911 as he's asking for an ambulance.

"What can I do to help?" Griffin asks after ending the call.

"Get the fuck away from her. You have already done enough."

As much as I want to kill Griffin right now, I need Charlie to live.

"Kellan?"

"It's me. You are going to be okay. Talk to me."

"It hurts."

"I know but the paramedics are on the way and you are going to be just fine."

"Please don't leave me."

"I promise, I'm right here, I'm never leaving you again."

"I love you," she whispers.

"Don't talk like that you are not going to die. I'm not going to let you die."

"Say it."

"I love you Charlotte Ann Grey."

She smiles but I can see how much pain she's in.

"Marry me, Charlie?"

Then her eyes close and her breathing becomes sporadic.

"Wake up Charlie, come back to me. I can't lose you again Charlie."

Oh my God!

**_Griffin POV_**

I don't even know how the gun went off. Why did Charlie have to be the hero? I wasn't really going to shoot Harper. At least I keep trying to tell myself that. I drop the gun to the floor as soon as it went off. I try to grab Charlie before she falls but with all the blood I can't get a grip on her. I look down at my hands and see the blood, her blood, all over me.

"What have I done?"

How could I shoot the woman I love? What the hell was I thinking storming in here like this?

I'll never forget what Kellan Harper looked like when he was fucking Arabella, in my bed in my apartment. I could tell he was drunk but that didn't matter, I wanted him dead at that moment. I knew Arabella was drunk too, but of course I assumed that he had taken advantage of her. I didn't know then that Harper was just the last guy in a long list that she fucked under my roof, but it was her last.

I remember the first time that I laid eyes on Charlotte. It was at the screening of her documentary on her father, Christian Grey. I've know Mr. Grey since I was 5 or 6 when my father first started doing business with him. It was shortly after his business made it big. I was captivated by this young woman, and I just couln't believe how talented and beautiful she was. What stood out the most was how confident she was, and that was what really got me. That's when I saw Kellan Harper for the first time, and quickly discovered that he was working for Grey as Charlie's personal bodyguard.

I knew I wanted her then. It made it even more enticing when I was out with friends one night and Kellan Harper's name came out of the mouth of Sophie Taylor. She was moaning about losing him to Charlie Grey. I couldn't believe it. I pumped more information out of Sophie about their relationship, and I knew that I needed to act.

I was already planning on coming out for the Coping Together Gala but it was made more interesting after I heard about Kellan Harper. At that point I wasn't aware that Harper was no longer in the picture, and was back in New York and in line for a job with the Secret Service.

During the Gala, I paid a random guy $1,000 to bid against me for the honor of dancing with Charlie Grey. I knew I had to make a good first impression and my bid did it. What I didn't expect was how hard I would fall for Charlie.

Christian Grey made it just a little easier when he basically threw his daughter in my lap in hopes that she would forget all about Harper. But what I didn't expect was to actually fall in love with Charlie. She was an amazing creature who was talented.

Now she is lying in front of me dying me all because I wanted revenge.

I dial 911 and tell the operator that I shot Charlie, and that she's dying and needs medical assistance now.

"What can I do to help?" I ask watching Kellan try to save Charlie.

"Get the fuck away from her. You have already done enough," he growls at me. So I walk toward the elevator and press the button.

**_Charlie POV_**

I thought if I chose Griffin he wouldn't still want to hurt Kellan. He doesn't see me so I know this is my chance to try to get the gun out of his hands.

I reach for his arm and try to give Kellan enough of a chance to get out of the way. I can't let him hurt the love of my life.

I surprise Griffin and he looks in my eyes. Then I hear the sound of the gun go off, and I feel of surge of pain in my stomach. I bring my hands up and they are covered in blood. My legs give out and I fall to the ground.

Why can't I breathe? I need to breathe. I struggle with the urge to close my eyes.

I hear my name and I think it's Kellan. I need to know that he's okay.

"Charlie, baby, stay with me. You are going to be okay, but I need you to keep your eyes open," Kellan says.

I look up at him and he has tears in his eyes so I know it's serious.

All I want to do is reach up and touch his face. Tell him that I love him and that I will never stop loving him.

"Kellan?"

"It's me. You are going to be okay. Talk to me."

"It hurts." The pain is excruciating. I need to remind myself to try and never get shot again.

"I know but the paramedics are on the way, and you are going to be just fine."

"I love you," is the only thing I can think to say.

"Don't talk like that you are not going to die. I'm not going to let you die," Kellan says. I want to tell him that he will be okay after I'm gone. I know I've lost too much blood.

"Say it."

"I love you Charlotte Ann Grey."

I'm so glad that he found me today. At least we have this moment together. I'm fighting so hard to hold onto his voice and keep my eyes open, but I know I'm losing this battle. The last thing I see before I let my eyes shut is he beautiful face.

"Marry me, Charlie?" I hear him say just before everything goes black.


	42. Chapter 42

**_Chapter 42_**

**_Blankers POV_**

I'm just picking Ben up from class when my phone rings and it's Kellan.

"Hey man, what's up? I can't wait for the game on Friday."

"It's Charlie."

"What do you mean?"

"She's been shot."

Panic strikes my body and I have to pull over.

"What do you mean she's been shot?"

"Griffin Saxton shot her. She tried to protect me and instead he shot her."

"Where are you?"

"I'm in my car following the ambulance from her apartment. They wouldn't let me ride with her. It's bad Own. I don't think she's going to make it."

Where the fuck was Prescott?

"Can you call her folks and tell them? I don't want to be the one to do it?"

"Yeah, let me call Taylor first. She will be okay Kellan. She's a fighter."

"You didn't see all the blood."

Then the call drops.

I have to compose myself as I see Ben walking up to the car with Tori. At least I will have a few minutes while they say goodbye.

"What's up?" Taylor answers.

"You with Grey?"

"Yup, we are just getting ready to head home,. What's up?"

"Now you need to stay calm with what I'm about to tell you. Can you do that?'

"Yes."

"Harper just called. Charlie has been shot by Griffin Saxton, and she's on her way to the hospital."

"Status?"

"Unknown." I'm on the verge of breaking down, but I must stay composed.

"Will you inform Mr. Grey and I will arrange for the jet to be ready in an hour?"

"Copy."

"Taylor this is just between you and me, but according to Harper it doesn't sound good."

The line goes dead.

"Hey Owen, how was your day?" Ben asks hoping in the car with Tori.

I don't turn around because I don't want to tell him about Charlie.

"Fine."

"Okay, well we are going home."

"Right away."

"Owen, what's going on?"

"Nothing," I say as I pull back into traffic.

All I can think about is my little Charlie.

**_Christian POV  
_**I'm leaving the office early because Ana and I are having dinner Ben and Tori tonight. We are leaving bright and early tomorrow morning with Mackenzie for New York. I'm just packing my briefcase with some work to do on the flight when Taylor bursts through the door.

"Sir, I think you need to sit down," Taylor says.

"What is it?"

"It's Charlie."

Oh my God.

"She's been shot sir, and we have reason to believe that it was Griffin Saxton."

What? There has to be some kind of mistake.

"I need a full rundown and I want the jet to be ready to go in an hour. I need to call Anastasia."

We rush out of my office and into the elevator.

"Blankers just called me with the news. Apparently Harper was with Charlie when Griffin shot her. I don't know why, and Harper won't pick up his phone."

Harper? What the hell is she doing with him? I thought they were over; he broke her heart.

I can't even think straight right now. I need to be with Charlie. How am I going to explain this to Ana?"

Taylor is on the phone with Welch and White trying to access the CCTV footage from the girls' apartment. I promised the girls that their footage would never be monitored unless a situation such as this occurred. I never dreamed that one of them would get shot, let alone in the apartment. Where the hell is Prescott? Her ass is fired.

"I want the footage sent to my phone immediately." I screamed at Taylor as we reach the parking garage.

As we drive home, I can tell that Taylor is watching something on his phone. He better not be watching the footage before me.

"Do you have the footage?"

"Yes sir. You don't want to see it Christian."

"The hell I don't."

Taylor pulls over and turns around.

"I'm saying this as your friend and not as your employee. You don't want to see this, but trust me it was Griffin who shot Charlie."

I've never seen Taylor like this before, so for once in my life I actually listen to him.

"Have you called Sawyer yet?" I ask not wanting him to tell Ana about our daughter. That needs to come from me.

"Ye. Ana just arrived home and Ben and Tori have arrived as well."

My mind is going a million miles a minute. There is so much I need to do.

"I need an update from the hospital? Do we even know what hospital she is at?"

"She's at Mount Sinai. I've already placed a call and someone will be calling you shortly with an update."

We arrive home and I jump out of the car and run into the house. I find my family and Gail in the kitchen talking.

"Christian, what's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost?" Ana says, and instantly she knows something's wrong." She looks at Blankers, Sawyer, and Taylor and their stoic faces give nothing away.

"It's Charlie, she's been in an accident."

Ana grips the side of the counter to get her balance.

"What kind of accident Christian?"

"She's been shot."

She throws her hands up to her face and starts to sob.

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know. I'm waiting for the hospital to call me. It just happened."

"We need to be with her. I need to see my baby." I run over to her and hug her, and then I lose it.

"She can't die Christian."

"I won't let that happen."

**_Ana POV_**

When I wake up I find myself lying on a bed. I think I'm in the company jet, but I'm not sure. I roll over and I'm all alone. I look at the clock and its 11 o'clock Seattle time, so that means we are almost to New York.

The last thing I remember was collapsing in Christian's arms after we got the news from the hospital that Charlie was rushed into surgery. They said that they needed to remove the bullet that was lodged in her stomach, and that she had lost a lot of blood.

I open the door of the plane and I find my whole family scattered around. Ben and Tori are sleeping. I see that Mackenzie is now with us and she is sleeping too. I walk further up the plane to find Christian with Grace and Carrick.

"Ana, you're awake," Grace says walking over to me to examine me.

"What happened?"

"We had to sedate you. You started to have a break down. How you are feeling?"

"How's Charlie?"

"She's out of surgery as of a few minutes ago," Christian says holding me.

She was in surgery for nearly five hours, that's not a good sign.

"And?"

"They were able to remove the bullet, but there was a lot of damage done because of how close she was shot and the amount of blood loss. The doctors are very optimistic that she will make a full recovery."

I can tell by just looking at Christian's face that he told me the whole truth.

"Teddy, does Teddy know?"

"Yes and he's with Emily at the hospital awaiting our arrival. We should be landing in about thirty minutes."

"I want to know what the hell happened Christian. What made Griffin do this?"

"I'm not sure entirely. Taylor won't let me watch the footage, but what he did tell me is that Harper and Charlie were together, and Griffin caught them. He forced Charlie to make a decision and she chose Griffin so he wouldn't hurt Kellan. Thenshe tried to play hero when he pointed the gun at Kellan, and he shot her."

What were Kellan and Charlie doing together? The last thing Charlie told me was that she had given up on Harper.

"Was Kellan hurt?"

"Not physically, but Owen said he's quite shaken."

**_Emily POV_**

All we can do is wait. What is taking so long? Since mom and dad are in the air without phone service, I've been the one fielding the calls from my grandparents, aunts and uncles. Thank God Teddy is here to help, I can't do it anymore. I don't know anything more than I did five minutes ago.

I tried to get Kellan to go home and clean up, but he refuses to leave so a nice nurse snuck him into an unoccupied room to shower. When we first arrived at the hospital, we found Kellan covered in Charlie's blood and I lost it. I knew it was bad, but to see him like that, sent me over the edge.

Charlie has to be okay; she has to be. I don't know what I would do without her. She's my other half. Colton does what he can to console me, but all I need right now is to see Charlie and know she is going to make it.

**_Kellan POV  
_**Finally, the police have left after I answered all of their questions. I don't know why they had so many questions. White gave them the footage of the shooting, and Griffin confessed at the scene right when they arrived. I can't believe they had the nerve to ask me if I beat the living shit out of Griffin before or after he shot Charlie. He was lucky that the police showed up when they did, because when the paramedics arrived and pulled me away from Charlie I went after Griffin. It took four officers to pull me off of him. If they didn't, I would probably would have killed him.

I can't believe that the paramedics brought him to this hospital. I swear to God, if I find him, I will finish the job.

It's almost one in the morning and she's been in surgery for way too long.

"Why would Griffin do this?" I hear Emily ask, but I'm not ready to go over everything again.

The worst part of this whole situation was that I couldn't protect her. I thought I was when I told her to go to Griffin, but Charlie had to be the hero when she thought he was going to shoot me. Honestly, I thought he was going too, but I was ready to go knowing that Charlie would be safe and we had our reunion. Just to know that she still loved me and wanted me back was all I needed to hear. When I saw her crumpled on the ground, I died inside.

I close my eyes and lean my head back against the wall and pray. I've never been a religious kind of guy but right now I'm praying for Charlie to pull through. She is too young for her life to end this way.

Then I hear a shuffle in the room, and I open my eyes as a doctor walks in.

"Charlie is out of surgery, but there were several complications. She lost a lot of blood but she is recovering up in the ICU," the doctor says.

"Can I see her?" I ask jumping up from my chair.

"Are you the one who was with her when she was shot?"

"Yes sir."

"You might have just saved her life. You applied just the right amount of pressure to prevent her from bleeding out."

Emily runs over and hugs me.

"Thank you so much."

It still wasn't enough.

"You go first," Emily and Ted agree and I follow the doctor.

"Just to warn you, she's still sedated and she's hooked up to a ventilator."

I look through the window and I see her. She looks so fragile and broken. I walk over to her and kiss her forehead.

"I'll give you a few minutes."

I pull up a chair next to Charlie's bed and I gently take her hand into mine.

"Charlie, I'm so sorry. I love you so much. This is all my fault. Please wake up. Your family needs you. _I need you_."

I realize that Charlie is all I have in this world. She is the closest thing to family for me, and I can't lose her.

I decide I'm not leaving her side until she wakes up.

Emily and Ted come in and I just stand in the back so they can be with her. I'm supposed to be on duty in four hours, but I call in and say that I have a family emergency and I will check in later.

Why won't she wake up? I just don't understand why it is taking so long for the sedation to wear off. Over the next two hours several doctors and nurses come in and check Charlie, but there is still no change. All I can do is hold her hand.

"Charlie!" I hear Ana exclaim when she sees Charlie, and then I see Christian walk in with Taylor.

I stand up to give Ana room to be with her daughter.

"Kellan," Christian says and he shakes my hand.

"Sir."

"Kellan, thank you so much," Ana says looking back at me, as she cries over Charlie.

I nod.

"You can go home Harper," Christian says. "We will call you when there is an update."

"With all due respect sir, I promised Charlie that I wouldn't leave her, and I'm not about to break that promise."

"I understand," he says.

It's been sixteen hours since the last time I saw Charlie's eyes open and heard her speak. I'm desperate to see her beautiful eyes again. I haven't moved from my spot in the back corner of my room. I've been trained for his.

"Kellan, let's go get something to eat," Blankers says.

"I'm not hungry. I'm not leaving."

He knows better to argue with me right now. There has been a steady stream of family members throughout the morning and afternoon. The doctors can't give us a clear answer as to why Charlie hasn't woken up yet. However, they did finally remove the ventilator early this morning. That was the only time that I had to leave the room, but I was looking through the window the whole time.

Christian and Ana go out into the hallway to talk about Charlie, and I take my place in the empty chair next to her bed. I grab her hand and kiss it.

"Charlie, everyone is waiting for you to wake up. Please sweetheart, open your eyes. You know I'm still waiting for you to answer the question I asked you. Why are you keeping me in suspense?"

I watch her beautiful face and look over at the machines just to make sure that everything looks normal. Even though I have no idea what I should be looking for.

I close my eyes and lean over to Charlie.

"God, please, I'm asking for you to send Charlie back to me. I need her. I love her so much. She is my world."

"Yes."

My head shoots up and I look at Charlie.

Her eyes are still closed. Did I just imagine that?

"Charlie, please say something."

I watch her mouth intently.

"Yes."

Oh thank God.

"Baby, I need you to open your eyes."

Slowly they start to flutter, and I see her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Did you hear me?"

"Of course I heard you baby, but I want to hear you say it again," I say kissing her lips very gently.

"Yes, I'll marry you."


	43. Chapter 43

**_Charlie POV_**

My body feels like it has been run over by a roller. Oh that's right I was shot!

I can hear voices but I can't make them out. They sound like the crazy teacher in the Charlie Brown cartoons. I guess I didn't die, because if I was dead I don't think I would feel any pain. I really thought I was going to die. I probably should have died. I saw the blood, I may not be pre-med like Benny, but I know what a lot of blood looks like.

I remember everything including when Kellan asked me to marry him. I guess he really thought I was going to die, because why on earth would he ask me that question? Then I realize that by now my dad has probably seen the footage of me being shot. Not to mention the fact that just before that I was nearly naked going down on Kellan. Oh boy, I bet he loved seeing that. If he didn't already hate Kellan, then he surely does now.

Where is Kellan? I wonder if he's still here, or if my father had him thrown out.

I feel someone holding my hand and it's a strong grip.

"Charlie, everyone is waiting for you to wake up. Please sweetheart, open your eyes. You know I'm still waiting for you to answer the question I asked you. Why are you keeping me in suspense?"

It's Kellan! He didn't leave me. I love him so much.

"God, please I'm asking for you to send Charlie back to me. I need her. I love her so much. She is my world."

I struggle to make my voice work but my throat tickles, I do whatever I can to make a sound come out.

"Yes."

I did it.

"Charlie, please say something."

Maybe he didn't hear me. I gather all my strength to speak I need him to hear me say this.

"Yes."

"Baby, I need you to open your eyes."

I tell my brain to tell my eyes to open; I start to see a bright light.

"Did you hear me?"

"Of course I heard you baby, but I want to hear you say it again."

Then I feel his sweet delicious lips on mine. I know I'm going to be okay.

"Yes, I'll marry you."

I finally see his beautiful face. Kellan holds my face and kisses me again. I thought I would never see him again. I'm so thankful.

"It's so good to see you awake; you scared me. Promise me that you'll never do anything that stupid ever again."

"Promise," I say and try to sit up.

"Are my parents here?"

"I'm right here, baby." My dad says standing on the other side of us. "I hear congratulations are in order."

**_Christian POV_**

After talking with Charlie's doctor, I send Ana down to the cafeteria with Emily to get something to eat. When I return to my daughter's room, I see Kellan at Charlie's bedside talking to her. I stand in the doorway when I see him kiss her. Something's going on.

I'm frozen when I hear my daughter speak.

"Yes, I'll marry you."

"It's so good to see you awake; you scared me. Promise me that you'll never do anything that stupid ever again."

I couldn't agree with him more. What the hell was she thinking?

"Are my parents here?"

"I'm right here, baby." I say as I come on the other side of Charlie. "I hear congratulations are in order."

"Mr. Grey?"

I look over at Kellan and smile.

"Kellan, can you please go get the family and tell him that Charlie's awake?"

"I will be right back," he says squeezing her hand before walking out."

"I'm glad to see you awake."

"I guess I owe everyone an apology for my actions," she says looking guilty.

"Oh Charlie, what were you thinking? You nearly died," I say trying not to scold her.

"I love him daddy. I couldn't let Griffin kill him."

"I know. I've heard the audio from the footage, but don't worry Taylor and the police are the only ones who saw the entire video."

"Thank God," she says and giggles. I think she and I both know that I don't want to see what else is on that tape.

"I need you to accept Kellan daddy. I love him, and I think he has proved that he loves me too. He needs to hear from your lips that you approve of our relationship. I'm going to marry him one day, and I would like to your blessing."

I walk around to take Kellan's seat and hold Charlie's hand.

"This is all my fault," I admit to my daughter.

"How is me getting shot by a psycho your fault?" Charlie is baffled by my revelation.

"If I wasn't try to help you get over Kellan, I wouldn't have pushed Griffin on you. I am so sorry. I was just trying to help. Can you ever forgive me?"

I can feel the wetness on my cheeks.

"Daddy, don't cry," Charlie says as she reaches up and wipes my tears.

"I want us to be okay again. I will talk with Kellan and apologize. And of course I give you my blessing. But will you promise me that you will wait before you get married?"

"Deal."

**_Ana POV_**

"Charlie."

I see my daughter awake and alert. My prayers have been answered.

"Hi mommy," she says as I hug her, maybe a little too tight. I hear her gasp so I let go.

Christian wraps his arms around me. Finally I can relax; my little girl is going to be okay.

I look at my daughter and then to my husband. I feel like I'm out of the loop on something.

"Am I missing something?"

"Dad is going to make everything right between him and Kellan."

"Oh he is?"

Interesting. Charlie always knew how to get what she wanted from her father, and a gunshot wound would certainly help.

Finally my husband has pulled his head out of his ass and sees the light.

"Christian, why don't you go and have your talk with Kellan while I talk with our daughter?"

He kisses me on the lips and then on Charlie's forehead and disappears.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm sore, but the medication is helping for now. Did they say how long I'm going to have to be in here? I have so much work to get done."

"Charlie, you're recovering from major surgery. Don't worry, your father has called the school to let them know what happened. We need you to heal properly.

"I'm so glad that you're here," she says and smiles.

"Of course we are all here. We love you very much."

"I need to tell you something else."

"Does it have anything to do with Kellan proposing?"

"How do you know?"

"When Kellan came to find me, he told me that he asked you to marry him back at the apartment. He wanted my blessing."

It was actually quite sweet when he told me about asking Charlie to marry him,

"I don't want you to think that I only did it because I thought she was going to die, because I do mean it. I love your daughter more than anything in the world. I did think there was a chance that she was going to die, and I knew if I didn't ask her I would regret it for the rest of my life. I've already spent the last three months regretting breaking up with her, even though I knew it was the right thing to do. I didn't want her to have to choose between me and your family. I have never had a family, so I know just how important family is. There was no way that I could let her choose me. I can't apologize enough for what I've put her through, but I can promise you one that I will never hurt your daughter ever again."

To hear his heartfelt confession overwhelmed me. First to hear that my daughter is awake and then to hear that she's engaged, it has certainly been a crazy day.

I stop as does Kellan.

"I've never doubted that you loved my daughter, and I know why you did what you did, believe me. Please take care of my baby. But promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"I'm not ready to be a grandma quite yet." Kellan and I both laugh.

I am so full of emotions. This young man has saved my daughter's life yet again, and he's in love with her. I couldn't ask for anything better for one of my children. I reach over and hug Kellan.

"I know you will make a great husband. Charlie is very lucky to have found you."

Charlie calling my name brings me out of my thoughts.

"So, are you ready for such a big commitment?" I ask Charlie.

"I don't know mom. I've been engaged for all of like five minutes. It's not like we are going to get married tomorrow. Please don't worry."

"I'm not worried; I know you will know when the time is right."

"So are you okay with this?"

"Yes. I think that you and Kellan have something special that only comes along one in a lifetime."

"Thank you Mom. I love you."

**_Christian POV_**

I leave Charlie's room in search of Kellan. I know that I have to make this right. It's important to Charlie.

"Can we talk?" I ask Kellan as we start to walk down the hall to the waiting room.

"You're not going to hit me are you?"

I look over at Kellan and he actually looks nervous.

"Don't worry. I already told Charlie that I didn't see the footage of the shooting or what came before it."

He looks relieved. Unfortunately, I have a feeling they weren't baking a chocolate cake.

"However, I must warn you that Taylor has seen the entire video."

The look on his face is priceless, but Charlie will kill me if I scare him away.

"Don't worry. Taylor knows how much you love her. He would never stand in the way of Charlie's happiness."

"Mr. Grey, I want to apologize for everything that happened prior to me leaving Seattle. It was never my intention to go behind your back and date Charlie. It all just kind of happened, and I do see from your standpoint that it should never have happened. But what I won't apologize for is our relationship, sir. I love your daughter and I made the biggest mistake of my life when I broke it off with her."

I hold up my hand.

"No need to apologize, Kellan. I should be the one to apologize for the way I overreacted. I hope that we can both agree that we need to forget the past and move on. I know you love my daughter. I also know you have the best intentions for her and her safety, which you know is my highest priority for my family. This is the second time you have saved my daughter's life, and I'm forever grateful to you for that. I know your background and where you come from, and I also know how you feel. I would be honored to have you as a part of our family. As my son if you want."

**_Kellan POV_**

Could this actually be happening? I never thought I would ever hear those words from anyone in my lifetime. I feel like a little boy waiting for some nice family to take me home forever. Instead I'm 25, and am finally getting the family I've always dreamt about.

Christian's words send me over the edge. I break down and cry. To think less than 24 hours ago, I had no one and now I have a fiancée and a family that cares for me. I feel arms around me and I can't believe Christian Grey is hugging me.

"Thank you," I say.

"You better make sure that you take care of my daughter. If you don't, I will ground you just like I would with any of my other children."

I look up and we both laugh.

What started out as one of the worst days of my life, has turned into the best day I can ever remember.


	44. Chapter 44

**_I can't believe that I've received 1,000+ reviews, I have the best readers ever. To celebrate this milestone, I want to answer your questions about this story or any of of my stories. Anything goes, I may even take your suggestions on how you want to see the story go._**

* * *

**_Charlie POV_**

I'm worried. Dad and Kellan have been gone an awful long time, but my mom says that he's fine, and even if dad decides to kick his ass at least we're in a hospital. She's just kidding….I hope.

Teddy slips into the room and sits down with Mackenzie on his lap.

"What the hell are you doing here? You need to be at the stadium. You're playing in a few hours."

"I'm not going."

"The hell you aren't."

"Charlie, you're in the hospital. I want to be here with you."

"Well, I want you to play. Now go, before I have security kick you out."

"You wouldn't."

"Watch me," I say as Kellan walks back in the room. He and my dad are laughing, but it looks like he has been crying. Oh no, what did my dad do?

"I think he should stay. My Yankees can't take another beating by Teddy," Kellan says as he walks over to my side and kisses my forehead.

We all laugh.

"You okay?" I ask him quietly.

"Never been better."

"Wait. Before you leave, I wanted to let you all know that I've asked Charlie to marry me and she's agreed," he says. Everyone is shocked, except for my parents.

Emily is jumping up and down, and Ben and Teddy don't know what to say.

"I'm planning the bachelor party," Teddy says.

"No way," I say and everyone laughs.

I ask the nurse for my pain medication. They say it will make my sleepy so I say goodnight to everyone, and try to tell Kellan to go home but he won't listen.

"Are you going to tell me what you and my dad talked about earlier?" I ask as my eye lids become very heavy.

"We will have plenty of time for that Mrs. Harper," he says kissing my lips.

"Go home. I will be fine. Blankers is standing guard; I promise you that nothing is going to happen. You haven't slept in nearly two days."

"I'm not going anywhere," he says. He takes his place in the chair next to my bed, and I fall asleep with him holding my hand.

It's been the longest ten days of my life, but I'm finally free. The doctors say that I'm clear to go home just as long as I remain homebound for the next week or two depending on how I'm feeling. I'll take that. There is no way I can spend another minute in here. If I'm here any longer, they may need to commit me to the psych ward.

Mom and dad are planning on staying through the weekend to help get me adjusted at home. Kellan's at work today, so my parents are the ones springing me from my prison cell.

A lot has happened since the shooting. Griffin was released from the hospital. I didn't even know he was here until I got a glimpse of the news one night. Kellan wasn't quick enough to change the channel. He told me what happened after I lost conscious. I wasn't angry, shit I wanted to get a few punches in myself. The day after he was discharged, he had his first court appearance where he pleaded guilty. Thank God. I don't think I could stand going to trial and reliving this nightmare.

I'm glad that Blankers is staying with me until we have hired my new security. Dad, Taylor, Blankers and of course Kellan have already screened a good group of applicants for me to interview beginning tomorrow. As much as I love my parents, I'm ready to be on my own. I haven't told them about Kellan moving in yet. I don't see my parents being mad. They weren't too upset when Colton moved in, and he isn't even engaged to Emily. It should be fine, I think.

It's dark by the time we make it back to the apartment and I'm exhausted. I insisted on walking and I'm still really sore.

"Surprise!"

I don't believe it; Emily has transformed the house into a party. Complete with balloons and all the flowers that were sent to me in the hospital.

"Welcome home," she says running up and hugging me; nearly knocking me off balance.

"Thanks Emily, it's so good to be home."

And it really is. I wasn't sure just how I was going to react to being here again. Dad had asked if I wanted to change apartments, but this is my home. No matter what happened here, it has been my home since I was a little girl and nothing can take that away from me.

"Mrs. Hatten has dinner almost all ready. Go shower and throw on a nice dress and meet us out here in an hour."

Man she is bossy today. Doesn't she know that I just suffered a traumatic event? All I want to do is throw on a pair of my comfy sweats, lie on the couch and eat ice cream.

This is my first shower since the shooting and it's incredible. Mom helps me in and out just to be safe. She sets out a new dress on my bed and even dries my hair. Emily comes in and does my make-up.

"Why am I doing all this again?"

"We're having a party and you are the guest of honor. I went through all this trouble, so please do what I say."

As I look around, something is different in my room and I can't put my finger on it. That is until I look into my closet.

"Mom, what are Kellan's clothes doing in my closest?"

"Well, you said that you two wanted to live together. Your father and I discussed it, and had all of his things moved from his apartment yesterday. That is if you still wanted to live together. We could move it all back if you're not ready."

"No, I'm good. Thank you," I say hugging my mom.

"You don't have to thank me Charlie. Kellan's part of our family now."

I couldn't believe when Kellan told me about his conversation with my father. Ever since then the two of them have really bonded. They are even planning a man trip this summer to go deep sea fishing somewhere. It's going to just be my dad, Kellan, Teddy and Benny. The rest of us are not invited. I knew my dad would fall in love with Kellan once he gave him a chance. I mean what's not to love?

I come out of my closet after getting a pair of flats, and I realize that I'm all alone. That's weird, where did they go?

I walk out of my room and into a dark hallway. What the hell is going on?

Then I hear someone switch on the stereo to Adele.

The next thing I know someone flips the lights back on, and Kellan is standing in front of me in the same black tux that he wore to prom.

I'm crying. I look around the room and see that my mom and Emily are crying as is Mrs. Hatten.

Kellan reaches out for my hand. I can tell he's nervous.

"The first time I did this, was right at this very spot but it wasn't under the best of circumstances. I owed you something better. So here I am in front of our family to tell you Charlotte Ann Grey just how much you mean to me. I love you with all my heart."

He gets down on one knee and produces a black box from the inside his coat pocket. He opens the box revealing the most dynamic ring known to man.

"Charlotte Ann Grey, will you do me the greatest honor in the world by becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"

I'm shaking. I can't believe this is happening.

"Yes, of course," I nearly yell at him as he slips the ring onto my finger. I kneel down and grab his face and kiss him.

There is clapping and cheering and the next thing I know I'm being mobbed by my family. Blankers hands me my cell phone where I find Teddy and Benny have been watching the whole time.

"We love you." They say in unison.

"I wish you guys were here."

"We'll see you in a month for Thanksgiving." Teddy says.

Kellan takes my hand and pulls me back down the hallway.

"I wanted to do the proposal in this exact spot, but Emily insisted that I do it where everyone could see." I look around and I know exactly why. This is where we met nine months ago.

"Do you know how much I love you?"

"I have a feeling," he said.

"I see you clothes are in my closet."

"It's official. We're roomies," he jokes. I'm waiting for him to jump up and down, and clap his hands together. Wait a minute, that's exactly what Emily and I do.

Throughout dinner I can't stop staring at the large sparkling diamond on my ring finger. I thought it would feel weird but it feels just right.

"You like it?" Kellan whispers in my ear after he catches me staring at it.

"I love it."

"It looks so sexy; I can't wait to see you wearing this and only this."

"Me either."

After dessert, I'm in desperate need of my pain medication. Mom helps me put a fresh dressing over my scar and then helps me get into my jammies and tucks me into bed.

It feels really awkward that she's doing this. Especially knowing after they leave Kellan will be joining me in bed.

"Do you need anything else before we leave?"

"I think I'm good. Thank you for everything. I love you."

"Love you too honey girl."

Wow, my mom hasn't called me that in so long; I missed her calling me that.

Kellan comes in to join me after seeing my parents out.

He pulls off his shirt and shuffles out of his jeans. I insisted that he change after dinner. He looked so uncomfortable.

"Enjoying the view Miss Grey?"

"Always."

Unfortunately, I was told that I couldn't have any relations until after I see the doctor next week. I didn't question him at all because I was too embarrassed to ask why.

Kellan get under the covers, and I snuggle up to him.

"You have no idea how happy I am right now."

"I have an idea," and I'm not just referring to his rock hard erection that is pulsating into my stomach. I don't dare tell him that it's actually hurting me, so I have to adjust myself.

There is something that I've been wanting to do, and now is my chance.

"I want to see the video from that day."

"No way, absolutely not." Kellan says.

"Why not?"

"Because I've seen it, and it's something I know you don't need to see. You lived through it, isn't that enough?"

"No, call it your engagement gift to me."

"What do you call this?" He says grabbing my hand pointing to the enormous ring on my left ring finger.

"What do I have to do to get you to show me that video?" I slide down my hand and place it on his erection.

"You're not playing fair," he says with a quick intake of breath.

Slowly I slide my hand up and down his shaft.

"Do you have any idea just how bad I want you right now?"

"Not as much as I do."

I can feel the wetness pool between my legs and I begin to stroke him faster.

"Charlie," he moans.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Fuck no."

I continue and I am getting very hot and bothered too.

"Charlie, I want to touch you so bad right now."

"I'm not stopping you, the doctor said I couldn't have sex, but he didn't say anything about touching."

I can barely breathe right now as Kellan turns on his side and slips a finger into my folds.

"Fuck Charlie, what am I going to do with you?"

We say nothing but stare at one another and he's touching me and I him.

This feels so amazing right now.

"You okay?"

I nod and kiss him.

It doesn't take long before I come right after Kellan.

He kisses me before getting up and cleaning up. He throws on a pair of shorts and disappears out of the room.

"Kellan?" I call out.

He's back within a minute with the laptop.

"I can't believe I'm even agreeing to this. Mark my words you can't keep getting your way with sex."

Watch me.

"We are only going to watch this once and then never again, okay?"

"Fine."

The footage starts with us ripping each other's clothes off in the elevator. I didn't know there was a camera in there. I need to remember that. Then it shows me giving my now fiancé a mind-blowing blow job, wow that is hot. I don't know how I am going to make it ten days more days.

"That was my favorite part of the video," he says kissing the top of my head.

I see Griffin enter, there's even audio and it's as clear as day. I don't even recognize him. The look in his eyes is scary. He looks possessed; that's not the man I called my friend.

I watch in horror at what happens next. I wanted to watch this, so I can't close my eyes when I see my struggle with Griffin for the gun.

"You really were trying to protect me weren't you?" He says as he pauses the video. I look up and kiss him.

"I would do anything for you."

I hit play and see myself getting shot. It's so surreal; I feel the tears starting to form in my eyes. But they don't spill over until I see Kellan rush up to me. To hear the horror in his voice is almost unbearable.

I hear him ask me to marry for the first time, and I squeeze his hand.

I didn't expect to see Kellan nearly kill Griffin, that surprised me, but the next thing I see shocks me. I didn't know was what was happening in the corner of the screen. It was something no one told me about. Just as I try to figure out what is happening, the screen goes black.

"Why were they doing CPR on me?"

"Because you stopped breathing. I really thought I lost you. Charlie, you died."

I had no idea.

"It's really a miracle that you are here right now. Do you know that?"


	45. Chapter 45

**_Charlie POV_**

I haven't slept that good in so long I feel like a new person. The best part is that I'm in bed with the man I love, my fiancé. Life couldn't be any better than this.

"Good morning," Kellan says. I guess he was already awake. I look up and find that he's already showered and dressed for the day.

I push out my bottom lip and pout.

"What's wrong," he says tipping my chin up so he can get a better look at me.

"I thought we could spend the day in bed together."

"As much as I would love that, you need to get up and get dressed. The first candidate will be here in 45 minutes."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your father, Taylor and Blankers all wanted to be part of you interview process for your new body guard, and they leave town tomorrow. So we need to get through all of them today."

"Why can't you just be my bodyguard?"

"We both know that's not a good idea, but your father and I agreed on one thing. While I'm with you I will be in charge of your safety. However we both agreed that someone still needs to be here full-time, especially when I'm working and can't be with you."

"Fine," I say and throw the covers off and head to the shower; carefully stripping off my panties and shaking my ass all the way.

"You're unbelievable," he says watching from the bed. I look over my shoulder and smile.

When I emerge from my bedroom, everyone is in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Morning baby," my dad says coming over and hugging me. "How did you sleep?"

"Much better now that I'm home."

"Good, now please eat."

When will my dad stop worrying about me eating? It's actually quite annoying, but I know why he does it.

"Okay, we are off," my mom says with Emily in tow. "We will be back around dinner time. Have fun."

I wish I was going shopping with them. I don't want to sit through hours of interviews, but at least I get a say who will be in charge of my security.

I sit at the table and eat enough food to feed a family of four. I guess I didn't realize just how much I missed Mrs. Hatten's cooking.

We have been interviewing people for hours. There hasn't been anyone that I've liked. I don't know exactly what I want; all I know is that I want someone just like White or Blankers. Someone who will give me the freedom and space that I need, and not feel the need to hover over me all the time. They should be invisible, but knows how to have fun in light of their job.

Finally, we get to the last applicant of the day, thank God. I see from his dossier that he is 31, not married, and from New Jersey. He is ex-military, and has just come off Justin Beiber's world tour as head of security.

He walks in and my jaw drops. He's 6'4, short blonde hair, total surfer looking and he's perfect. I may be engaged, but that doesn't mean I can't look, right?

Taylor and my father ask him the same set of questions and I'm really impressed by his answers. Kellan, seeing my interest in this particular applicant, makes it very clear that he's my man and begins with the third degree. Why is he doing this? Is he jealous? He shouldn't be. I love him and I am his fiancé for crying out loud. What does he need to prove to him? This guy isn't event paying me any attention.

After an hour, Blankers escorts Liam Sumpter out.

"I like him. He's the one," I say.

"Absolutely not!" Kellan says, and my dad starts to laugh.

"Why not?"

"I saw the way you looked at him, and I know your fondness for falling for your security. No way. End of discussion."

"I have to agree with Kellan on this one," my dad adds his two cents.

"Very funny. There was no one that came close to what I'm looking for."

"The third guy, Hillman wasn't too bad," Kellan adds.

"You're joking right?"

"I guess we need to keep looking."

"Owen, can't you move to New York?"

"Sadly no."

"Mr. Grey, may I have a moment?" White says coming into the living room. I guess mom and Emily are back early from their shopping excursion.

"Of course."

"I wanted to throw my name into the hat to be Charlie's new security. As much as I love to work with Emily, my situation has changed as of this morning. Julia found out that she's pregnant, and I don't want to be out on the road."

"You're hired," I say. "Congrats by the way, daddy."

I've always loved White. Like Blankers, he's been working for my family since before I was born and I'm so happy for him. I love Julia too, and now they are going to have a baby. We never thought he would find someone to spend the rest of his life with, but ever since she came into his life three years ago, he's like a new man.

"If that's what you want Michael."

"It is sir."

"Kellan, you okay with this?" I ask him and giggle.

"Yes."

"Now what are we going to do about Emily?"

"I still like Sumpter."

"As much as I hate to agree with Charlie, he was the best candidate," Blankers said.

"Who's the best candidate for me?" Emily says walking through the elevator with a dozen or so bags.

"A bodyguard who's hot. You might tell Colton to watch out," I say and start laughing. "You know us Grey girls."

"You're not funny Charlotte." My dad says giving me the look of death.

I thought it was funny.

"Wait, what about White? Michael are you leaving me?"

"Sorry Emily, I'm going over to the dark side."

"Dark side? You know Michael I can still change my mind."

"I'm just kidding, Charlie. You know you're my favorite," he says walking down the hall.

I fill Emily in on the hottie bodyguard, but I think she was more excited that he knows Justin Beiber than anything.

Dad calls Sumpter back for a second interview and to spend a day with Emily at rehearsal on Monday.

"What do you think Colton will say?"

"Nothing, because I can control myself with regards to my security."

"I'm glad that you couldn't control yourself around me," Kellan says picking me up and kissing me before carrying me to the dining room for dinner.

I was shocked when Sophie arrived in a rush, and gave her dad a quick hug before following my father down to his office.

What the hell was that?

At least she didn't even look at Kellan. Maybe she's finally over him.

We start dinner without Dad, and I can't help but wonder what the big deal is.

Finally as we are just finishing dinner, Sophie and my dad emerge, and they each take a seat at the table. Sophie never came to visit me in the hospital. I wonder if we will ever be able to repair our relationship.

"Is everything okay Christian?" My mom finally asks about the elephant in the room.

"Perfect, never better."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Oh, that, I'm the new owner of Saxton Financial," my dad says looking very proud of himself. "Well, it's now Grey Financial for the time being until I determine what I'm going to do with it.

"Christian, what have you done?"

"After what that bastard did to Charlie, I bought the company so he has nothing."

"Why would you do that?" I say thinking about all the employees who did nothing wrong.

"Charlie out of all people, I thought you would be happy."

"What about everyone that works there?"

"Don't worry; they will still have a job."

"Promise."

"You have my word."

And whenever my father says that I know it's the truth.

"So Charlie, what do you want to tomorrow? Your choice since your mother and I are leaving."

"Could we go to a show?"

"I had a feeling you were going to say that. Kellan and I have something planned for you tomorrow."

I look at Kellan and he's stoic. He's not going to give anything away.

**_Kellan POV_**

I'm up before dawn and Charlie is still sleeping, so I leave her a little note so she won't be worried.

I meet Mrs. Hatten in the kitchen for the first part of my plan. Christian is arranging for part two of Charlie's special day.

At nine, I see Charlie being escorted down the street blindfolded by Blankers.

I help her take her seat, and then I kiss her on her lips as I take off the blindfold.

She looks around and she knows exactly where we are.

"Breakfast at Tiffany's?"

"You said that you always loved the movie and would love to do it."

"I said that like months ago. You remembered?"

"I remember everything you have ever told me."

"This is perfect, I love you."

"I love you even more. Now you better eat up, so we can move onto the next part of Charlie's Special Day."

"What? Why am I having a special day?"

"Your dad and I thought you needed this to lift your spirits."

After breakfast I blindfold Charlie again and help her into the car.

"Can you give me any hint?"

"No way."

**_Charlie POV_**

When we arrive at our next destination, I have no clue where we're at.

We head inside and I take a seat. I know I'm in a theatre of some kind, but I don't know what show we're about to see. Once I hear the orchestra start I know exactly what show and I yank off my blindfold.

"How did you do this?"

"I called in a few favors." My dad says grabbing my hand and kissing it.

"This show isn't supposed to open for another month."

"Did you forget just how persuasive I can be? Plus, I remember just how much you loved this movie growing up. I think we actually went through a few DVDs because you watched it so many times."

"I love you daddy."

I'm such a baby. I'm crying through the whole show while I sing along. When I was four and saw Annie for the first time, I decided I wanted to be Annie. I even begged my mom to dye my hair red and give me a perm. Thank goodness she didn't listen to me.

After the show, I get to go back stage and meet all the actors. I am even made up to look like an orphan, and get to go out on the stage and sing my favorite song of all time. I was so nervous when I saw my family in the audience.

"Charlie, I didn't know you could sing like that. You have an incredible voice," Kellan says hugging me.

Suddenly I get embarrassed; I guess I've never sung in front of him before.

Saying goodbye to my parents was the hardest thing I had to do, but I'm know I'm in good hands with Kellan and Emily.

"Call me if you need me, and we will be back here in a heartbeat." My mom says hugging me, and I don't think she is going to let go.

"I'll be fine."

"Don't overdo it; you remember what the doctor said."

"I know, now the plane is waiting for you."

"Kellan, take care of my baby. She's your responsibility now.

"I will sir."


	46. Chapter 46

**_Charlie POV_**

I'm so bored, everyone is gone and it's just me and Blankers in the office. I know he's ready to go back to Seattle but it's nice to have him here at least until we find a permanent replacement for Emily.

Finally at six, I hear the front door open and Colton and Emily walk in, perfect timing I don't think I can watch another minute of reality show television.

"How did today go?" I say looking over.

"Ask Colton?" Emily says smiling.

"Why, you didn't like Sumpter?"

"He's perfect, too bad he's gay," Emily says.

"Really, I didn't get that vibe."

"Well, I did and I think he thought Colton was gay and probably would have asked him out if he didn't know he was my boyfriend."

"You are hilarious Emily. Why does everyone thing that if a guy who likes to sing and dance has to be gay, well I'm not, I love women."

"Yeah you do," Emily says smacking his ass as he gets a bottle of water from the fridge.

"So has Liam got the job?"

"I love him and I talked with dad and Taylor and they are going to send over the contract and NDA to him tonight and if he accepts he starts tomorrow," Emily explains.

"Well, if anyone cares about my day, I accomplished so much. I'm caught up on all the real housewives and I think I'm even dumber than I was this morning. I decided I'm going back to school tomorrow."

"No way," Kellan says walking in his black suit.

Fuck he looks so yummy, seven more days.

"Well, if you let me finish, I went and saw Dr. Zenner this afternoon and he gave me a thorough examination and he told me that I'm cleared to go back to school on a part-time basis or if I over exert myself."

"Fine, but I'm not on duty until tomorrow afternoon so I'm going with you to see for myself."

"If you must," I pout.

I go to bed early tonight because my first class is at eight and it takes me longer than normal to shower and get ready.

"Are you sure you're ready to go back," Kellan says when he finishes brushing his teeth.

"Yes, I can't stay in this house another day."

"Babe, you've only been home three days."

"I'm ready, please believe me."

"Fine," he says peeling off his shirt and climbs into bed.

"And your shorts," I demand.

When he pulls back the sheets he finds that I'm completely naked, minus my tiny little bandage over my scar.

"Oops," I say in a sweet seductive voice.

"Do you have a doctor's note?"

"Dr. Zenner says I'm fine just as long as my fiancé takes it easy on me."

"You're such a bad liar."

"I'm not lying; you can call him if you like. I need you. Do you have any idea how horny I am right now? It's been too long since we've made love."

"You don't need to remind me, I know exactly how long it's been," he says pulling me toward him.

"Please," I beg.

"What am I going to with you?"

"Oh, I have a few ideas," I say as I trail the tips of my fingers down his chest and over his muscles and down to his happy trail.

"Charlie."

"Fine, I'll stop, if that's what you think is best."

In an instant, Kellan is on top of me kissing me.

Our tongues entwined in this little game.

Fuck this is feels so good.

I part my legs under him allowing him full access.

"I want you inside me now."

"Fuck Charlie."

"Exactly, fuck me."

He stops and looks down at me with that look but I kiss it away.

I reach down and stroke his impressive erection and then I place it at my entrance.

"If you are in any pain, you tell me right away."

"Scout's honor."

I can barely hold on as Kellan eases himself into me.

Damn I've missed this feeling.

"I love you," he says and he moves slowly.

"I'm not going to break you know."

I guess I have to show him that I'm okay. I wrap my legs around his waist and squeeze.

Kellan sits back and pulls me up so we are facing each other. He pushes the hair out of my face.

"I want to see you better," he says kissing me.

I begin to slide back and forth.

"Fuck."

My thoughts exactly. I've always loved this position. It hits every single sensitive part of my body.

I start to move faster until I feel my entire body tighten sand I can tell Kellan is close the edge so I push even harder until we both find our release together.

We freeze just looking at each other breathing hard.

"See, I told you." I'm even tempted to stick my tongue out him. I know my body and what I'm capable of.

"I'm still going with you to school tomorrow."

"You are so stubborn," I say and Kellan sets me down on the bed and we fall asleep together.

I'm excited for my screenwriting class, I can't wait to hear what Mark James, my instructor has to say. I finally finished it in the hospital and Kellan turned it in for me. I'm scared to hear his thoughts.

After class, Mark asks me to stay behind and Kellan just remains in his seat.

"I'm glad to see you back, we were all thinking about you," he says pulling out my screenplay.

"It's nice to be back."

"I wanted to talk to you about your screenplay."

And here it goes. I only put weeks of my life into this, it's my life right here in front of me.

"I have to say when you first pitched me the idea I had my doubts but once I started reading it I couldn't put it down. I was riveted from the first word and at the end I was left wanting more. So with that said, I've spoke with a few of your other professors and we have decided that we want you to put your work on film."

"What do you mean?"

"We want you to cast, produce and direct your movie and you will receive credit for your project."

"That would be amazing."

For the rest of the afternoon I'm in my own little world.

"Charlie, did you hear me?"

"What? Sorry."

"I said for the third time that if you were feeling up to it, White's here, I need to go change and meet my new client at JFK."

"Yes, I feel great and would like to go to my other two classes."

"Okay, text me when you get home and I will see you really late tonight.

"This can't be happening," I say and look through my planner for like the fourth time. "I'm four days late, there is no way I can be pregnant, I'm on the pill and I've never missed a pill even when I was in the hospital, I was sure of it.

We are supposed to leave for Seattle in just under an hour for Thanksgiving break. I need to know if I'm pregnant I can't just wait and see. I'm not going to be one of those women who gives birth on the toilet because I didn't know I was pregnant.

"Charlie, we're going to be late, come on," Kellan says popping his head in the bathroom.

"I'm coming."

It's weird to be flying just the two of us on the Grey jet almost as strange as not having Colton and Emily in the apartment. They've been back in Seattle for the past two weeks as _Rock of Ages_ is set to premiere on Friday at the Fifth Avenue Theatre. They will be in Seattle until after New Year's until the tour starts. It all just worked out. I know my mom loves having Emily back in Seattle especially since Ben and Ted moved in together a few months ago using Ted's signing bonus when he signed his five-year $65 million contract with the Mariners. I can't wait to see their house, I've only seen photos and it looks incredible.

Plus we will be celebrating Kellan's 26th birthday on Thanksgiving, he says that he doesn't want to do anything except to have Gail's turkey. He said that growing up birthdays were a sign that he was getting older which meant he was too old to be adopted. I told him that this year we are really going to celebrate because he has the family he has been waiting for.

"Why are you so quiet," Kellan asks as I look up from my laptop.

"Just working, I need to finish my shooting schedule before I start casting next week."

"You promised no work this week, I took the whole week off to spend with my gorgeous fiancée and I can't seem to tear you away from your laptop. You know there is an empty bed and we are all alone."

"Babe, I need to really get this done." I think this is the first time that I'm turning him down when it comes to sex. "Then I'm all yours, I promise."

He knows that I'm hiding something from him.

As we get ready to land, Kellan takes my hand.

"What's wrong? If I did anything to upset you or make you mad, please tell me."

I can't lie to him, I've never kept anything from him and I won't start now.

I take a deep breath.

"I'm late."

**_Kellan POV_**

I didn't imagine that what was about to come out of Charlie's mouth.

"Say something," she says.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know."

"How late are you?"

"A few days."

"And you're just telling me now."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. You just took me by surprise."

"What do you think I'm going through?"

How the hell is this possible, we've stopped using condoms, but she's on the pill and I made sure that she takes it every day including when she was in the hospital.

"Have you seen a doctor?"

"No and I haven't even taken a test."

"That's the first thing we are going to do when we land. We can't spend the week not knowing."

"I'm scared."

"I love you," I say as the plane touches down in Seattle.

"Even if I'm pregnant?"

"Charlie, don't be ridiculous, of course I would still love you if you were pregnant. I mean that's the plan right, eventually?"

"Well, I was hoping to wait a few years and after we got married."

As we taxi down the runway, we say nothing to each other. It's a lot to take in right now. I don't know if I want to admit to Charlie that I really want her to be pregnant, but I don't want to scare her even more.

Blankers meets us and we drive back to the Grey's making a little stop at the store so I can pick up flowers for Ana and Gail and also to pick up a pregnancy test.

I find the right aisle and there are like three million different kinds of tests. What the hell am I supposed to buy? I decide on four different brands.

When I get back into the car, Charlie grabs the bag from me and looks inside.

"Really?"

"I had no idea what to buy," I whisper.

"So Charlie, will you let Kellan come out and play with me sometime this week."

"Only if he's a good little boy and if you can behave yourselves this week."

"Yes ma'am."

Charlie stuffs the bag into his purse and zips it up.

**_Charlie POV_**

When we arrive we unpack our bags in Kellan's old apartment and go and search out my parents. As I walk up the stairs I hear something I wish I didn't.

I turn around and run back to the apartment and slam the door and lock it.

"Are you okay?"

"I just heard my parents having…you know."

"Really?"

"Talk to me about something else."

"You want to take the test?"

Well, anything but that.

"Sure, why not."

I head into the bathroom and empty the plastic bag. Which test should I take first I wonder? They all look the same to me. I opt for the digital test so I won't have to figure out if there is one or two pink lines.

I start to close the door, but Kellan is standing in my way.

"What are you doing?

"I'm going to pee on this stick, I would like some privacy."

"I can't stay?"

"Eww…no."

"Oh come on Charlie, I want to be here when you find out."

"No, get out; there are some things that you just don't share with the man you love."

"I'll turn my back, is that okay?"

How am I supposed to pee with him standing here?

"At least turn on the water."

Finally, I'm able to season the stick.


	47. Chapter 47

**_Chapter 47_**

**_Kellan POV_**

My heart is racing as Charlie sets the stick down on the counter.

I never thought that I would ever want to be a father considering that I had didn't have one myself, but in the hour I have really gotten used to the idea. I'm overwhelmed but in a good way. Since the day Charlie literally bumped into me, I have wanted so much more out of life. It's all because of this woman who now sits on the toilet looking completely terrified.

"Do you want to look or do you want me to?" I ask her. I can't take this waiting; it's going to kill me.

"You do it," she says not even looking at me. She holds her face in her hands.

I lean over and pick up the test and stare at the results.

"What does it say?" Charlie mutters through her hands.

"You're not pregnant."

I never thought I was going to be this disappointed, and I really don't know why.

"Oh thank God," she says jumping off the toilet to look at the test.

I sit down on the counter and contemplate my life.

"You're happy that I'm not pregnant right?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, for one, you look like someone just ran over your dog. Did you want the test to say I was pregnant?"

"If you don't mind, I'm going to call Blankers and see if he wants to go out for a beer."

"Kellan, please talk to me."

"What do you want me to say Charlie? You're not pregnant, yeah."

"Don't do this?"

"I will back in a few hours. You don't have to wait up."

"Really, we just got home and now you want to go out?"

"Come on Charlie, it's late and you can spend some quality time with your parents."

"Why, go out."

"Are you going to tell me what the hell your problem is tonight? You've been nursing that beer for the past two hours," Blankers asks.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Then why did you want to come out? I wanted to have a boys' night, and you are ruining this for me."

"Sorry man."

"You might feel better if you talk about it."

I contemplate telling him how I'm feeling, but I'm scared by his reaction.

"Let me ask you something, when you and Jessica decided to have kids were you excited?"

"Of course, I love my kids. I love being a father; it's the best feeling around. Why are you asking? Fuck man, did you knock Charlie up?"

"No, but for about an hour tonight I thought she was pregnant."

I look over at his face and he can't believe what I've just revealed.

"I'm confused, are you upset that you thought she was pregnant or that she's not pregnant?"

"At first I was angry that we were so careless, but then when I thought about it I started to like the idea of being a father. Am I crazy?"

"No, it makes you human. Look I love you and of course Charlie. I'm so happy for you two, but you have to realize something if you haven't already, she's 18 and you're almost 26. You two may want different things in life right now. Have you talked about the future or when you want to get married and have children?"

"The plan is for her to graduate from NYU, and then we will get married. We've never talked about kids until tonight, other than saying that we both want children eventually."

"Well, I think you two need to have a serious conversation. You need to tell her what you just told me about what you want. The key to a successful relationship is communication."

"Would you mind if I bail early on guy's night?"

"I don't even think this was guy's night. You have been pouting the whole time."

"Sorry, I will make it up to you before I leave on Saturday."

"I'm holding you to it."

**_Charlie POV_**

I can't believe he just left. I don't know why he got so upset about me not being pregnant. I thought we both would be happy.

I head into the kitchen and think that right now I would love to just have a glass of wine. What the hell, I might as well. My parents are upstairs having sex, and my fiancé has left me for the night. I might as well indulge.

After my third glass, I'm feeling quite relaxed.

I look at the clock.

What the hell, I've been home two hours. Its only 10 o'clock and my parents are _still _locked up in their bedroom, and I'm all alone.

"Charlie! I hear my dad call from the stairs. I look up to find him only wearing a pair of sweats and his hair is all messy. Shit for being 43, my dad is hot. Now I can see why all my girlfriends growing up all had crushes on me father.

"Nice of you to join me, wine?" I say holding up my glass.

"Are you drunk?"

"Maybe just a little."

"Where's Kellan?"

"He went out with Blankers and you were upstairs doing God knows what with my mother."

"All right young lady, I think you've had enough to drink," He says taking the bottle and my glass away from me.

"I was drinking that."

"May I remind you that you are not 21?"

"You're going with that? Shit dad, I've just been shot and up until a little bit ago I thought I was pregnant."

Now that was an over share.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing," I say trying to stand up and walk back to my apartment.

"Charlotte Ann Grey, get back here."

Oh no, he is using my full name. I'm in trouble.

"Are you pregnant?'

"No, the test was negative."

"Have you seen a doctor?"

"No."

"Well, I'm going to schedule you an appointment with Dr. Graham tomorrow just to make sure."

"Come on dad, I'm not pregnant. Besides, I'm definitely not going to see my brother's girlfriend's father."

"Don't argue with me, it's done."

"Charlie?" I know that sexy voice is my fiancé.

"Kellan, it seems that my daughter, your fiancée is drunk. Do you think you can handle this?"

"Yes sir."

"You know you don't need to call him sir. You can call him dad or daddy."

"Come on Charlie, let's get you in bed."

"Fine, you two are no fun and I'm going to my room."

"We will chat tomorrow young lady."

"Looking forward to it."

**_Kellan POV_**

I half carry Charlie back to our room. I set her on the bed and start to take off her shoes and pants.

"Now we're talking."

Charlie really is cute when she's like this, but I'm mad that she decided to get drunk.

"Do you love me?" She says trying to pull me down on the bed with her.

"Of course I love you."

"Do you want to have a baby with me?"

Okay now I can see this spiraling out of control.

"We could make a baby right now?" Charlie says pulling off her top revealing that she's not wearing a bra.

"You need to go to sleep."

"Good idea."

I make sure to have a garbage can on the side of the bed just in case and I kiss her forehead before I go in search of Christian.

I find him in the kitchen putting away Charlie's party of one.

"How is she?"

"She's passed out."

"Well, at least she can't do any more damage tonight."

Oh no, what did she do?

"I probably shouldn't have gone out."

"Do you know what's going on with her?" Christian asks so I know Charlie must have said something.

"She told you about thinking she was pregnant?"

"She did."

I'm waiting for the wrath that is Christian Grey instead he grabs two glasses and pours us each a gin and tonic.

"I think we each need to have a few of these if we are going to talk about it."

"Did Charlie ever tell you that Ana was pregnant when we got married?"

"No."

"She was barely pregnant, but we didn't know until later that she was. At first we thought we were just having twins."

Charlie never told me anything of this, I wonder why.

"Now, we both know that Charlie isn't ready to be a mom. I'm not saying she wouldn't be a good one, because we both know she will be an incredible mother one day, but she still has so much life to live."

"Oh I know that. Trust me this wasn't planned."

"I know that."

Do I tell Christian about my feelings on the subject?

"With that said, I have to admit that part of me hoped that she was."

"I know exactly how you feel. When we first thought Ana was pregnant I was over the moon, but it was Ana that wasn't sure about having kids so early after being reunited. And of course the fact that she was only 22. But you and I both know what it feels like not to have any blood relations, and the yearning to be linked to someone in that way. Unfortunately, no one but us can understand that."

Okay now he understands; but it's still a little strange to be having this conversation with Christian.

"Promise me that you'll wait until you're both ready."

We finish our drinks and Ana comes downstairs and comes over and hugs me.

"Where's Charlie?"

"Well, your daughter thought she would partake in drinking one of my vintage bottles of wine all by herself, and now she is sleeping it off in the apartment."

"Let me go check on her," she says disappearing down the hall.

"Just to let you know, I want Charlie to be seen by a doctor just to confirm that she's not pregnant if you don't mind."

"I appreciate it, thank you," I say.

I can tell already that this is going to be a long week.

**_Charlie POV_**

I've been throwing up for the last hour while Kellan holds my hair back.

"What was I thinking," I say in between getting sick.

"I shouldn't have gone out last night, I'm sorry."

"I made the decision to drink my dad's wine all by myself, and I'm paying for it now."

Finally, I think there is nothing left in my stomach to throw up, and Kellan turns on the shower for me.

"I'm going to get some food for you, and then we have an appointment."

"What?"

"Your father scheduled an appointment with Dr. Graham this morning. He just wants to make sure that you aren't pregnant."

"Excuse me."

"Do you remember telling your father last night about thinking you were pregnant?"

"No!"

"Then he and I had a talk about it."

"And you're still alive."

"Yeah and we actually had a great conversation about how I was feeling about it."

"Well, why can you talk to my dad about it and not me?"

"You wouldn't understand. You grew up with the most amazing family."

Now I get it.

"I wish you would have told me yesterday."

"I didn't know how. You were elated by the results, and I didn't want to ruin your night."

"Oh I think I did that all by myself."

"Well, Charlie your blood test just came back and you're definitely not pregnant," Dr. Graham says after we've waited for the results.

"What I think is going on is that you suffered a traumatic event and your cycle may have been affected by that. All the medication you were on also caused your cycle to be off."

Kellan is at my side holding my hand.

"Thank you, but can I ask you a question? Do you think me being shot in the stomach could affect me getting pregnant?" I ask and then I see Kellan look at me.

"I don't see why it would, but this is what I'm going to do. I'm going to call Dr. Zenner and have him send me your medical records, and if I have any questions we can set-up a full examination."

"Should I be worried?"


	48. Chapter 48

**_Kellan POV_**

I never expected Charlie to ask Dr. Graham that question. There was never any mention of the possibility that she wouldn't be able to have children when we were both ready.

"I don't think you need to be worried, however is it your intent to become pregnant anytime soon?"

"No, but I would like to know if there would be any complications. So when we were ready to have children we know there won't be any issues."

"I couldn't agree more."

"Could we just do the exam now?" I ask. I mean we're here, I don't think I can wait.

"If you have time, we could do it down, Charlie?"

"Why not?"

Dr. Graham leaves the room while Charlie undresses and puts on the paper gown.

"I'm scared. What if he tells us that we can't have children?"

"That's not going to happen."

"But just what if?"

"Then we will have to talk about it if that's the results. Can I stay with you?"

"Yes, you're not going anywhere."

I'm glad that she wants me here. I kiss her lips to try to calm her fears that are written all over her face.

Dr. Graham reappears with a nurse to start the internal exam.

We look on the screen as he performs an internal ultrasound, but I can't tell what I'm seeing.

"This is your uterus right here. Everything looks very normal and we can tell there is no fetus," he says. "Your fallopian tubes seem to be perfect also. Now, pending your medical records I don't see any reason why when you go off your birth control that you can't get pregnant."

That's a relief. I squeeze Charlie's hand, and she even has a lone tear running down her face.

"I was so worried he would tell me that we wouldn't be able to have kids," she says as Dr. Graham leaves the room.

"I know you're not ready right now for a baby, so maybe we should take extra precations and go back to using condoms."

"Well, now you're being ridiculous," she says kissing my lips.

I decide to take Charlie out to lunch so we can just talk about everything that has happened.

"Do you think my mom knows?"

"No. I asked your dad not to say anything. I think you should tell her. I think you would be surprised about a few things."

**_Charlie POV_**

I wonder what my mom has to tell me. I guess I missed a whole hell of a lot after Kellan put me to bed last night.

"So changing the subject, what do you want for your birthday?"

"Charlie, I said I have everything I need. I don't want anything for my birthday."

"Well, too bad. This is our first big celebration together, and I want to make it perfect."

"It will be perfect. I have you, and one day in the near future I'll get to call you my wife."

"You better believe that, but can you give me any hints as to what you want."

"Okay, I know what I want. I want to have you naked in bed pleasuring me for a solid 24 hours."

"Well, you were already going to get that, but want do you really want?"

"Surprise me."

"You're such a brat. You know that right?"

"So what's the plan for tonight?" He says trying to change the subject.

"We are going over to the boys' house."

"Will you be drinking tonight?" He jokes.

"Don't even mention alcohol or I think I'll puke."

"So I would take that as a no."

"You would be correct Mr. Harper."

"I'm excited to see Ted and Ben, and just hang out outside of the hospital. I can't wait to get to know Tori a little more too."

She seems like an awesome girl, and if Emily likes her then she can't be all that bad. Plus her and Mackenzie are now roommates. I don't think the two of them spend much time at their dorm these days, if I know my brothers like I think I do.

"Ben seems to be really happy," Kellan says. They spent time together when I made Kellan go to Teddy's game at Yankee Stadium.

"I can't wait to see Emily and Colton too. This is the longest we've ever been a part."

When we arrive back home, I find my mom in her library reading a manuscript.

I knock lightly and she looks up and smiles.

"Come on in honeygirl. How was your day?"

"Good. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Kellan and I went to see Dr. Graham today."

"Yes…."

"Don't worry, I'm not pregnant."

"And were you worried that you might be?"

"I was four days late, but Dr. Graham explained that my birth control might have been compromised by all the medications I was on. Since I've been off everything for a week there shouldn't be any problems."

"Charlie, is why you decided to drink last night?"

"That was part of the reason."

"You know you can't solve your problems with alcohol. You could have come to me."

"I was planning too, but you and dad were busy."

"Oh," she said blushing.

"Kellan and I talked about everything today, and we are going to wait until we are both ready to have babies and after we get married."

"Speaking of the wedding, when are you thinking you want to do it?"

"I was thinking after graduation."

"You really think you are going to wait that long?"

"Well if you think that, how soon can you plan a wedding? Thursday too soon? All of the family will be here."

"Cute, Charlotte."

"I'm not kidding."

"Oh believe me, I know you're not."

**_Ted POV_**

I've got the BBQ going and the steaks are on the grill awaiting the rest of my party guests.

"Beer?"

I'm able to catch the beer before it hits the ground.

"Even in the off season you still have quick hands," Ben says walking out on the patio.

"I know, I've gotta stay on my toes. By the way, are the girls here yet?"

"Nope, they were going to stop at the bakery and pick up dessert."

Life has really slowed down since the season ended. I'm in the gym every day between three and five hours trying to get stronger and work on improving my swing. I've got a lot to prove now that I signed my big contract at the end of the season. No one was more surprised than me. At least I will be in Seattle for the next five years, and I have even secured a no trade clause in my contract. So I know I'm not going anywhere.

I'm glad that Benny decided to become my roomie. I knew just how much he wanted out of mom and dad's place. So when I found this house, there was more than enough room to share. The best part of the house is it's layout. We each have our own wing so we are never in each other's way. Mackenzie and Tori have become our unofficial roomies, and it's like we're one big happy family. Mackenzie is actually going to be moving in during Christmas break but she hasn't told Tori yet. Ben told me today that he was going to ask Tori to move in too. He was going to surprise her this weekend.

Telling Mackenzie's dad, aka my boss, that we would be living together was interesting. We invited both her parents over for dinner to show them the house and then broke the news. Not surprisingly it was Mackenzie's mom that was more excited than her dad, but eventually I think he's warmed up to the idea.

Since Mackenzie and Tori have lived together they have really become best friends. They remind me a lot of Emily and Charlie with just how close they are. It's going to be nice having all of us together again, and with Charlie out of the hospital.

"We've arrived the party can officially begin," I hear Emily come in. "Hello, where is everyone?"

"We're out back" I yell inside.

"Where is everyone? I need to see my Charlie."

"What are we garbage?"

"No, but I haven't seen my sissy in weeks."

"Did I hear my name?" I hear Charlie say when they come in the front door.

"You're here!" Emily says and she and Charlie start crying as they hug each other.

"Really?"

"Oh Teddy, I missed you so much when I went into the kitchen, did you miss me?" Ben asks me pulling me into a hug.

"Benny, I never thought you were coming back."

Colton and Kellan try to stifle their laughter.

"Very funny," Emily says wiping her tears.

"They're just jealous," Charlie says.

"Exactly," Ben and I say in unison.

"You know you four are so weird sometimes," Colton says.

**_Charlie POV_**

"Wine?" Emily offers me and the rest of the girls as the men discuss life out on the patio.

I turn my nose up to it remembering last night and this morning.

"I'm good with water," I say.

"What are you pregnant?"

"Funny you should say that."

"What?" Emily, Tori and Mackenzie whip their head in my direction.

"No, I'm not pregnant, but I thought I was. Tori, I went and saw your dad today just to confirm I wasn't."

Emily walks over to me and grabs my arm and pulls me down the hall.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I just did."

"I mean like when you first thought you were pregnant?"

"I didn't want to worry anyone, and then Kellan had his moment, but I'm not pregnant so it really doesn't matter now."

"So Kellan freaked out about being a father."

"Not exactly."

"What you do mean?"

"I'm pretty positive that he hoped I was pregnant."

"Have you talked about it? Are you going to try to get pregnant?"

"Of course not. Don't be stupid."

"Oh thank God."

"That was both mom and dad's reaction too."

"Wait, you told them?"

"Kind of blurted it out last night at dad when I was drunk, and then mom and I talked today."

"Food's ready, come and get it," Ted announces.

Dinner was great and we all share what's been going on in our lives. It's so nice to be together. I'm so proud of everyone, and I can't wait to see Colton and Emily's show on Friday.

"How long are you going to come for Christmas?"

"Well, I be home for a few weeks but I don't know about Kellan."

"Do you have better plans than to be with us Harper," Ted asks.

"No, but I do have a job that's more than catching and hitting a ball," Kellan says.

"Touche," Teddy says and everyone starts to laugh.

To be honest, I know Kellan's not happy with his job with the Secret Service. He's shared with me that it's not what he expected it to be, and he's been looking around for a new job. He wants to talk with my dad and Taylor about options, and get their thoughts on the subject. I feel bad for him. He hasn't enjoyed this job at all. It's not what he signed up for. I hate seeing him so disappointed when he goes to work every day. He's looked into going into the FBI, but he hasn't decided what he wants. Hopefully he will have some clarity after his meeting tomorrow.

I've even joked with him about not going to work so he can stay home and be my sex slave. He didn't find that a bit funny, but I did.

**_Mackenzie POV_**

Its' strange, but Teddy and Ben are like new people when they've been reunited with their sisters. It's quite cute. I think Tori, Colton, Kellan, and I need to form our own little clique so we can deal with the craziness that is the Grey quads.

Charlie helps me set out dessert.

"How are you feeling?" I ask her. We really didn't get to talk much at the hospital for obvious reasons, but I'm so glad that she's okay. "We were all so worried about you."

"I'm good. How is school going? Is my brother treating you right? If not I will kick his ass."

"School is good. Working for your dad has kept me really busy, but I'm very excited about moving in with Teddy."

"He didn't tell me that."

I think I need to have a little talk with my baby brother. I never thought I would see him serious about a girl ever. I'm so happy for him.

"Well, it's kind of a secret."

"My lips are sealed."


	49. Chapter 49

**_Kellan POV_**

I joined Taylor and Christian for a run this morning. All this fresh air is great for my lungs; it makes me miss being in Seattle. I'm a New York boy through and through, but nothing can compare to this.

"I hope my children behaved themselves last night," Christian says as we make our way down the driveway.

"They did. I was actually surprised."

"You and me both," Taylor adds.

"So Kellan, how is life in the Secret Service going these days?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. It's not what I was expecting, and wanted to get your thoughts on the FBI."

"I think you would make an excellent agent. Let me know if I can do anything," Christian says.

"Well, the thing is that I've already been accepted. I'm scheduled to start the five-month training in January. It's in Virginia."

"Thanks incredible news Kellan. Congratulations son. Let me guess, you haven't told Charlie yet?" Christian asks.

"I just found out the day we flew here. I don't know how to tell her."

"You know she will understand."

Oh you don't know how much I want to believe that.

I'm still in shock over receiving my acceptance letter. I applied on a whim, never thinking I would be accepted. I guess it helped that I work for the Secret Service.

When we reach the house, Christian asks me to walk with him around the house to cool off.

"What are you afraid of?"

"Being a part from Charlie."

"She will understand."

I wish that was true. I don't how she will be react to my news.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I know my daughter as well as anyone Kellan, as do you. Now, with that said, there will tears and maybe a little screaming, but in the end she wants you to be happy. We all can tell that you're not happy."

"Is it that obvious?"

"I suggest you tell Charlie before she finds out on her own."

He's right, but I don't want to ruin the holiday.

"I think I will do that today. Thanks for the advice."

"Anytime, I am really proud of you."

I go back to the apartment and find Charlie still sleeping. I don't want to wake her so I go into the bathroom and turn on the shower.

I'm just beginning to wash my hair when I feel soft hands wrapped around my waist.

"I thought you needed a friend," Charlie says.

This is my favorite kind of shower.

Charlie grabs the sponge and lathers it up with my favorite shower gel and starts to wash my back. Oh this feels so good. The next thing I know Charlie reaches around and grabs me and starts to slowly stroke me.

"Fuck," I say placing my hands against the shower wall.

Her hands starts to pump me faster and faster until I can't take it anymore and I come violently. I turn around and push Charlie against the wall.

"My turn," I say kissing her face and taking the sponge out of her hand. I begin to wash her body starting with her beautiful breasts.

Charlie leans her head back as I move the sponge, and take one of her breasts in my mouth. I then slip my hand down the length of her body, and she spreads her legs for me while I slip a finger inside her folds.

"Kellan," she says into my ear.

"What do you want baby?"

"I want you to fuck me."

I turn her around and take her from behind.

She feels so good.

"I want you to fuck me hard and fast," she says as I begin my sensual assault on my beautiful fiancée.

I slam into her and have to hold Charlie up or she will collapse onto the ground.

"Harder Kellan," she screams.

I'm pounding into her until I lose control and come for a second time in less than ten minutes. Now I'm spent.

Charlie turns around and kisses me under the water.

"I love you," she says finishing washing my body.

After we're both clean, I turn off the water and I help her out of the shower before smacking her tight little ass.

"What would you like to do today?"

"Honestly, I would just like to stay around the house and just hang out, if you don't mind."

"Sounds perfect."

And it really does, I just need to figure out how to tell her my news.

We've had a lazy day before Thanksgiving. Ana and Gail head to the grocery store to pick up a few things, so Charlie and I head to the family room just to relax and watch some television.

"Wanna make-out?" She asks jumping on my lap.

"You know your dad is only a few feet away in his office."

"That's what makes it more exciting," she says as she laughs and crushes her lips to mine. I could just stay here forever when I slip my hand under Charlie's t-shirt.

Then I hear a cough and I look up see Gail, Ana and Taylor walk past us on their way to the kitchen.

"Awww..young love. I remember those days," Gail says as Charlie gets off my lap and adjusts her shirt.

"Come with me," I say pulling Charlie off the couch.

"Where are we going?"

"Just for a walk."

It's now or never.

**_Charlie POV_**

We walk along the bluff, and it's really a beautiful day.

"Kellan, I know there is something on your mind. Please talk to me."

"So, before we got back together I was contemplating my future. As you know I'm not happy with my job, and back then it was even worse. I was contacted by a major organization to come work for them, so I decided to apply. I found out that I was accepted into their training program."

I hope he isn't going back into the military. I can't take it if he is deployed.

"What organization would that be?"

"The F.B.I."

"That's incredible."

Now I'm waiting for the bad news.

"How long is the training program, and do I want to know where you have to go?"

"It's only five months, and it's in Virginia. Which is only a short five-hour car ride."

I don't know how to react. I want to be supportive, but inside I'm dying just a little. It's only five months.

"When do you start?"

"January."

"I want you to go."

"Are you sure?"

"Is this something you want to do?"

"More than anything."

"Then I want you to go."

"I love you. I promise the five months will go by quickly, and then we will be back together."

"I need to know how long you've known about this."

"I found out that the day we left to come here."

"Why didn't you tell me when you found out?"

"Because you surprised me with the news that you maybe be pregnant."

After another spectacular meal with the entire family, I leave Kellan with the men to smoke cigars on the back porch while I get ready for Kellan's birthday that officially begins in a few minutes.

Charlie: Are you ready to come to bed?

Kellan: I'll be there in a few minutes.

Charlie: I'll be waiting for you.

Kellan: What are you wearing?

Charlie: You will just have to wait and see. But come alone.

I go into the bathroom to get ready for bed when I hear the door lock.

"Charlie?"

I walk out of the bathroom, and wait for Kellan to see me wearing nothing but a big red bow around my breasts and a big smile.

"Happy Birthday," I say sauntering over to him.

"It's not my birthday yet."

I reach over and look at his watch.

"It's exactly, 12:01. It is your birthday. Now, are you going to unwrap your present?"

"This is the best birthday present ever."

He slowly starts to pull apart the bow and the ribbon falls to the floor.

"Now that you have unwrapped me, what are you going to do with me?" I say looking very innocent.

Kellan grabs my ass and lifts me up while I wrap my legs around him.

He walks me over and pins me against the wall.

"It appears that you still have your pants on," I sign into his mouth.

I don't know how he does it, but as he holds me against the wall, he is able to remove his pants and boxer briefs.

The wetness pooling between my thighs is nearly overwhelming, and I'm in painful need of a release.

**_Kellan POV_**

There are no words to describe the past few hours. What a great start to my 26th birthday. By far, this is has been my best birthday ever, and the sun hasn't even come up yet.

I'm just looking down at Charlie as she has her body wrapped around me.

My God she is beautiful. I don't think I will ever get my fill of this woman.

Growing up in foster homes, I dreamed of one day having my own family. Now here I am, with a gorgeous fiancée, and her family loves and accepts me. It's amazing.

"Why are you awake," Charlie groans.

"Because I was looking at my sexy ass fiancée."

"Aren't you exhausted?"

"No, I could go again if you're up to it."

Charlie can barely pick her head up off my chest to look at me.

"You wore me out Mr. Harper."

"Hey now, you promised I got you naked in bed for 24 hours and so far it's only been eight."

"Shit, I'm late," she says jumping out of bed and into the shower.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I always help with Thanksgiving prep. I was supposed to be in the kitchen by now getting breakfast ready."

She's in and out of the shower and dressed in less than 10 minutes. She jumps back on the bed and swiftly kisses my lips before she is out the door.

By 8:30, I'm showered and changed and make my way into the kitchen.

"Good morning birthday boy," Gail says kissing my cheek as I sit down at the breakfast bar and watch the three most incredible women prepare a feast for the masses.

"Breakfast?" Ana asks as she comes over and hugs and kisses me.

"I'm starving," I say, and Charlie turns around and winks at me.

"Well, it's self serve, so grab a plate and dish it up."

All my favorites are served, and I know that after today I'm going to have to work out really hard to shed the Thanksgiving weight. I can think of one way to burn off all the extra calories I ingest tonight.

I sit back and watch the cooking.

After I clear my plate I ask if I could do anything to help.

"Oh no, you're the birthday boy, plus we don't let any men in the kitchen. I think Taylor and Christian are in the family room watching some game on television."

I know where I not wanted, so I go in search of the testosterone.

A few hours later, I really feel like part of this family. Christian and I are talking about the game and how I played football in high school. I tell him how I even got a scholarship to play in college, but went into the Army before heading to college. I had a feeling like he already knew but he acted very interested. Ben and Ted arrive just after lunch and we watch another great football game before we are intstructed to go and change for dinner.

This will be my first-ever traditional Thanksgiving dinner and I don't know what I'm supposed to do. When I go into the apartment I find Charlie finishing her hair and make-up. She looks stunning in a black cocktail dress.

"Can you help me?" She asks handing me a string of pearls.

"You look unbelievable," I say as I careess the back of her neck and clasp the necklace.

"I'm sorry we haven't spent much time together."

"Don't apologize. I've had a great time with your dad and brothers. They really have made me feel like family."

"Well, that's because you are. Now get dressed and I will see you in a few minutes."

When I emerge I hear several voices floating down the hallway.

Charlie finds me and hands me a glass of champagne.

"You're drinking?" I ask

"Yes, sparkling cider."

"Are you ready for the craziness that is my family?"

I can't believe how many people are in this house.

When we are called to dinner, I take my place next to Charlie, and who is sitting across from me, of course is Sophie Taylor, awkward.

"First, before we start I want to toast," Christian announces from the head of the table. "We have a lot to be thankful for this year. I don't even know where to start. First, I want to give thanks for my beautiful wife Anastasia, she has given me 19 amazing years and I can't wait for many more. What would I do without you? Then there are our parents, and of course our amazing children. I couldn't be more proud of each and every one of you."

I learn that in order to eat, everyone must say one thing they are thankful for this year.

"I'm thankful to be alive to be with you all of you this Thanksgiving, but most of all, I'm thankful for the man seated to my right," Charlie says looking right at me. "I love you more than my own life. I'm thankful for you loving me just as much as I love you."

Shit it's my turn. I have no idea what to say.

"This year, I am truly thankful for being with all of you tonight. I had this amazing opportunity in Seattle nearly a year ago that I could turn down, and that led me falling in love with the most amazing and beautiful woman in the world. After we were reunited she agreed to be my wife, but even better than that is the fact that this family has accepted me as one of their own. I'm truly grateful for that."


	50. Chapter 50

**_Ana POV_**

There's not one dry eye in the house after Kellan's admission. Even he can't control his emotions. I do the only thing I know to do. I get up and walk around the table and hug Kellan. He gets up and hugs me even tighter and I can feel him let go all of all his pain that he has carried around for the past 26 years.

"We all love you Kellan," I whisper in his ear.

I take his hand and we walk into the other room. I motion to Charlie that I have this.

"I can't go back in there after this," he says sitting on the couch trying to compose himself.

"Kellan, it's okay we know what you've been through. You're a part of this family now."

"If you don't mind I would like to stay here for just a couple of minutes, if that's okay."

"Yes of course. Would you like me to stay with you?"

"Please," he says. I take his hand and I sit down next to him on the couch.

"I know Christian's history, but he was only alone for four years and then he was adopted. As for me no one ever wanted me, not until now. Do you know what that feels like? I am so grateful to you and Christian for thinking of me as family. You have no idea what that means to me. To grow up alone never being able to rely on anyone. To never have a mom and dad that told you that they loved you, or to even have them hug you or pick you up when I fell, and now having your family is a little overwhelming. I don't know how to take all this in. Then on top of it all, for a woman like Charlie to fall in love with me and agree to one day be my wife is like a dream. I'm worried that everything is going to be ripped away from me. Maybe there is a reason why I was never adopted, and I'm just on borrowed time."

I'm stunned at Kellan's revelation and I have a feeling that even Charlie doesn't know the root of his feelings.

"You can't think like that Kellan. If we would had known that a child like you existed out there, we would have found you and taken you in to save you from all this pain. We would have done it in a heartbeat."

"I appreciate that Ana."

"It's the truth. Kellan, have you talked to anyone about this?"

I suspect that I know the answer but I need to hear it from his own mouth.

"No."

"I learned to keep things in and keep a smile on my face. The last thing that prospective parents wanted to see were sad kids, or those with problems."

Maybe it would help if he talked with someone. I think a professional could really help him to understand that he's worthy of love and a family, but I don't know how he will receive this news.

"Kellan, will you do me a favor? Maybe if you talk to someone it will help you. Christian has seen someone for years now to deal with everything in his past, and he has only grown stronger because of it. It has also strengthened our relationship as a couple."

"You really think that would help?"

"I know so."

"Is everything okay in here," Charlie asks walking into the room.

"It is now. All thanks to your mom," Kellan says. Wiping the tears from his face.

"Don't you mean our mom," Charlie asks as she walks over and hugs him.

Now I feel like I'm going to lose it.

Kellan takes Charlie's hand and they start to head back toward the dining room when Kellan catches his reflection in the mirror.

"I can't go back in there like this." He jokes, breaking the tension in the room.

"You look sexy," Charlie says and Kellan blushes

"I will give you a few minutes, but I expect you in that room, Charlotte."

"Mom," Charlie protests.

"You know what I mean."

As I take my seat next to my darling husband he leans over and asks if Kellan is all right.

"He will be."

**_Kellan POV_**

I go in the bathroom with Charlie to try to look presentable before returning to the dinner table.

"Don't be embarrassed," Charlie says wiping my face with a wash cloth. "Everyone in that room loves you very much. You know that right?"

"I do."

I just look at myself in the mirror and try to grasp what has just transpired.

"I love you," Charlie says kissing me.

"I am so in love with you."

After a few minutes, we join the rest of the family and celebrate a great meal.

I don't think I can eat anymore. Gail, Ana and Charlie are three amazing cooks. I'm really going to have to work out hard tomorrow; hopefully Charlie will help me burn some calories.

Charlie disappears from my side and the lights are dimmed.

Everyone at the table begins to sing me Happy Birthday as Charlie presents me with a New York style cheesecake, my favorite.

"Make a wish," Charlie whispers into my ear, and then kisses me on the cheek.

I don't know what to wish for as I've already got everything I have ever wanted. I guess I can wish for today to never end.

**_Teddy POV_**

I think that Benny and I need to take Kellan under our wing and show him what it means to be a Grey brother. I never saw him show the slightest emotion until he was by my sister's bedside, and then now. I never knew what it was like to grow up without two loving parents and siblings. I've taken that for granted over the years, but to see Kellan break down like that really made me come to appreciate just how lucky we've been.

As our family slowly starts to depart, Benny and I come up with a plan.

"Kellan, we want to invite you to join us for a Grey men family tradition tonight."

"Love too; it doesn't involve me buying you beer does it?"

"No."

What I still don't understand is that I'm almost 19, making more than $13 million a year plus endorsements, and I can't legally purchase alcohol in Washington State. Something about this doesn't sound right.

"Should I be scared?"

"Come on man, give us a little credit. What has my sister told you about us?"

"I know you, that's why."

"Good point."

"Go and change and meet us in the game room in 15 minutes."

While I change my clothes I call Mackenzie to see how her Thanksgiving was with her family. I wish that she could have spent the holiday with us, but they have a family tradition of being with her grandparents in Spokane. I will see her when she gets home on Saturday.

"Hey babe, what are you doing?"

"I was just about to get into the bathtub."

Just that thought alone sends my mind flying in a million directions. I'm tempted to drive the five hours to be with her right now.

"I wish I was there too. How about I Face Time you so I can watch you take a bath and other things?"

"Theodore."

"Come on do it."

My call drops and I don't know if she's mad at me, but then my phone rings.

"Is this what you wanted," Mackenzie asks showing herself in just a towel.

"Lock the door and lose the towel," I demand.

Fuck she looks so hot right now.

She does what she's told and then I'm excited. I run up the stairs to my old room and lock the door. Now, we are going to have a little fun.

"What are you doing? Why are you lying on your bed?"

"I thought we could play with each other."

"Teddy, I'm not going to have phone sex with you."

I pan my phone down to show her what seeing her naked has done to me.

"Are you serious?"

"Does it look like I'm serious? Please?"

"I can't believe I'm doing this. What do you want me to do?

"First I need you in the tub."

As she sets the phone on the counter pointing directly at the tub, I make myself a little more comfortable.

We've got to make this quick as I've got a party waiting for me.

"Now, I want you to touch yourself, and I'll do the same."

I watch intently as she starts to tease me by playing with her nipples.

Fuck.

"Lower," I say. "And keep your eyes on me."

I start to slide my hand up and down my shaft as I watch Mackenzie's hand slip below the water.

I can't believe she is doing this. This is so fucking hot.

Mackenzie leans her head back as she starts to feel her fingers go to work.

I pick up the pace as does she.

We're both moaning at this point.

"I wish it was your fingers touching me," she looks straight at the phone.

"Me too, now keep going and imagine it's me fucking you right now."

That's just enough to set her off as I can see her orgasm.

That is enough to push me over the edge and I come.

"Come home now," I plead into the phone.

"I'll see what I can do."

"I love you," I say.

"I love you more."

**_Ben POV_**

"Thank you for inviting my family over for Thanksgiving," Tori says as I help her with her coat. "I'm glad you came ."

"Your family was so welcoming," she says.

"Thanks. It's because they love you. Almost as much as I do."

"Will you call me later?"

"Yes. Have fun with the boys, and think of me tonight."

I can't wait until I ask her to move in with me. I already spoke with Dr. Graham tonight and he was okay with it. Not happy, but he said that we are both adults and in the end he joked that it would save him money by Tori not living in the dorms. Now, I just have to find a way to ask her myself.

I head downstairs to the game room to set-up and of course Ted is nowhere to be found. What a surprise. After getting everything ready I head upstairs to Ted's room and I find the door locked.

What the hell is going on?

"Stop jerking off and get down here," I yell through the door.

"Fuck off Benny," he yells back.

Shit was he really pleasuring himself.

"Open the door."

I start to walk down the stairs and then I hear footsteps behind me. I turn around and find Teddy.

"What the hell were you doing?"

"Shit man, I was trying to have phone sex with my woman."

"Whoa…I was just kidding. That's crossing the line."

**_Christian POV_**

I've got my favorite people around me right now. This is probably my favorite part of Thanksgiving. It started before the boys were born and we have continued it ever since. My father, Ray, Elliott, Sawyer, Taylor, Blankers and the boys. Last year was the first year Ben and Ted were invited as us men said the rule is that you have to be 17 to join the table. This year we invite Kellan as the newest member of our family. I did invite Colton so he didn't feel left out, but with opening night tomorrow, he politely declined. No holds bar, everything is left at the door and what is said in this room stays in this room.

I'm making drinks when Taylor brings in a few Turkey sandwiches courtesy of Gail, and Elliott brings out the cigars.

"I've been waiting for this all night," Elliott says lighting up his cigar.

"Kate and the kids get home okay?"

"Yeah she just called me that they just walked in the front door."

"Remember no talking about wives and kids tonight?" Ray says walking in with my dad.

"Girlfriends okay," Elliott jokes.

"Only if there not ours," Ben says grabbing a beer out of the fridge.

Ana knows that I let the boys drink and smoke during our Thanksgiving Poker Night, but she knows I will keep them in check.

We all take our seats and I ask Kellan to sit by me. After his confession tonight, I want to keep an eye on him.

Elliott goes over all the rules for tonight as Kellan is our newest member.

"I can't believe that you have rules about tonight," Kellan says after Elliott finishes reading them.

"Oh we take it very seriously," Elliott says.

Three hours later, Kellan is declared the winner after cleaning us out.

"You played us man," Elliott accuses Kellan before pounding another shot looking at his empty wallet.

"He hustled us," Blankers said.

"It's always the quiet ones," Taylor adds.

"You never asked if I played poked before," he jokes.

**_Kellan POV_**

It's just Christian and I left to clean-up. Ben and Ted went upstairs to pass out and everyone else was driven home.

"I hope you had a good birthday," Christian says as we finish our cigars out on the patio.

"The best ever. Thank you so much."

"I know you asked for no presents, but I have something for you."

Christian leans over and pulls a black box from the cabinet next to us.

I open the box to find an amazing watch.

"This was my grandfather's watch, and I want you to have it," he says as I look at the watch. It's a platinum watch with diamonds.

"Mr. Grey, I can't accept this."

"Now, I've asked you to stop calling me Mr. Grey and you will take this. This is my gift to you."

"Wouldn't you want to give this to Ben or Ted?"

"No, this watch is yours."

"Thank you so much. I don't know what to say."

"We're family, that's what we do."


	51. Chapter 51

**_I just wanted to let everyone know that I'm crazy and just started another story called Fighting for Love & Life. I still plan on continuing this story and updating on a daily basis however the new story will have longer chapters and only be updated maybe once or twice a week. I hope that you take the time to read the first chapter and let me know what you think!_**

**_Happy Reading!_**

* * *

**_Charlie POV_**

I'm exhausted. Today is always one of the longest days, both physically and emotionally, so all I want to do now is sleep. I check the clock and see that it's almost two and Kellan is still not in bed. I guess he's having a good boy's night. I'm getting up in three hours to go shopping with mom, Gail, Sophie and Tori, and I'm going to be a wreck if I don't go back to sleep.

When I wake again it's because someone is stumbling around in the dark.

"Kellan?"

"Hey baby."

He's drunk, and he can barely stand up. I have no idea how he made it back to our room by himself, or did he?

I get up and help him up on the bed.

"Have a good time?"

"The best. I think your dad is my new best friend."

Oh goodness. I wonder how that all came about.

"That's great to hear," I say pulling off his shoes. He's dead on his feet. There is no way I'm going to be able to take off his pants right now.

"You know it's still my birthday," he says pulling me on top of him.

"I hate to break it to you, but it hasn't been your birthday for almost four hours."

"What?"

"I'm sorry sweetheart."

"But I wanted you naked for a full 24 hours," he pouts.

"I will make it up to you soon. I promise, but now you need to go to sleep."

"I love you Charlie."

And then he's asleep.

**_Ana POV_**

Boys night must have gone really well because Christian's not back yet, and it's getting pretty late. As much as I want to give them their alone time, I want to make sure everyone is still alive. I walk downstairs and find Kellan and my husband making a toast and downing a shot.

"Having fun boys?" I ask when I enter the room.

"The best Anastasia," Christian answers and I know that wasn't just their first shot. Clearly they are both drunk.

"I think it's best if both of you go up to bed," I suggest walking over to the couch.

"Anastasia, why did I ever think Kellan wasn't a good fit for my Charlie girl?"

I don't know if I'm supposed to answer that, so I just shake my head.

"Kellan Harper is my new best friend, and the best son-in-law any man could ask for."

In all my years with Christian, I don't ever remember him being this drunk before.

"How are you feeling Harper," I ask looking at him. He can barely keep his eyes open, but he squints at me and smiles.

"I think Charlie needs me," he says. At least he still remembers my daughter's name.

"You might be right, now let me help both of you."

I wonder how long they have been down here alone.

Christian is able to walk by himself and I help support Kellan who is having a little difficulty walking up the stairs. I send Christian off to our room; I just pray that he makes it without hurting himself.

"Mrs. Grey, I love your daughter and I will always do the right thing for her, I promise," he says as we walk back to the apartment.

I'm just glad that even in this state Kellan Harper has the very best intentions for my daughter.

**_Charlie POV_**

I go back to sleep for like 45 minutes before someone knocks on the door.

"Charlie, are you awake? It's mom."

I get up and go and answer the door.

"I will be ready to go in 15 minutes."

After getting dressed, I grab a large glass of water and Extra Strength Tylenol and set it on the bedside table. I give my sweet fiancé a kiss before I head out to shop my little heart out.

After today, I am officially in love with Tori. She's fantastic and my new best friend with the exception of Emily of course. I never understood why Ben said that we were so much alike until today. We like the same things, and share the love of vintage clothes.

We had the best time today I was sad when we had to drop her off at Ben's. We planned for her and Ben to come out to visit in New York for their spring break, so I'm really excited. I was surprised to see that mom and Mrs. Graham have also really hit it off too. They go out to lunch nearly every day, and mom now sits on the board for Mrs. Graham's non-profit organization.

I can tell that Tori really loves my brother in spite of their very unconvential meeting. I didn't want to embarrass her since Ben told us how they met, besides that was before he found her again and they fell in love.

We get home around lunchtime and we are greeted by a very surprising sight, my father, fiancé and Taylor making us lunch. The best part is there is no turkey in sight.

Our men pull out our chairs to the kitchen table and we are greeted with a beautiful yet delicious grilled chicken salad.

"Now, I know my husband can't cook anything, and I've known Christian for more than 25 years so this couldn't be his handy work. So I can safely assume that Kellan made everything," Gail says.

We all start laughing.

Why didn't I know that Kellan could cook? I guess it's because Mrs. Hatten does it all or we order take-out. I would never know. Remind me to let my man cook me meals.

"And how are we feeling this morning men," Mom asks as they look a little rugged.

"Remind me not to try to go shot for shot with my brother ever again" Dad says.

"And you thought that was a good idea because?"

"He called me names," my dad says and mom and I start to laugh.

"Poor baby. I guess I will have to make you feel better," my mom says and immediately I cover my ears.

"Please I'm eating."

I wish my parents would keep their kinky sex jokes to themselves.

Kellan announces to mom and Gail at lunch the details of his new job, and they couldn't be more proud. I try to hide my disappointment when he mentions the five months that he will be away from me, but I know it will go quick. Plus I will be working on my film so that will keep me very busy. Kellan has even said he would be my on-set security as he's going to give his notice on Monday.

"There is something that we wanted to talk to you about," dad says. "Since Kellan is acting as your live in bodyguard, and we can't ask White to move in, we are going to need to hire someone temporarily to stay with you in New York."

"Wait a minute; you are not going to hire any of those dingalings that we already interviewed are you?"

"No, Charlotte, we would never hire anyone to be your live in security that you didn't approve of."

"Then who are you going to hire?"

**_Ted POV_**

After last night's very interesting phone call with Mackenzie, and the debauchanty that ensued with the men, I slept in until one. Once I woke up, I worked out to try and ease all of my sexual frustration. I don't think I can wait until tomorrow for Mackenzie to come home. I have a few hours before I have to be at the theatre so I decide to hit the hot tub.

Ben is over at Tori's parent's house for some family thing and then they are going to meet us later.

I feel hands over my eyes and I know exactly whose home.

"Miss me," she says.

I tilt my head up and look up to see my beautiful girlfriend.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were coming home?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

I stand up and yank her down in the water.

"Teddy," she says splashing me.

"I want you now," I say pulling her shirt off.

"What here?"

"Why not, Ben's not home, and Walters is downstairs."

Mackenzie kisses me and then I can feel her hand dip below the water and reach under my swim trunks.

"Like this," she says

Fuck this is so much better than last night.

Now trying to take her jeans off is proving somewhat difficult in the water.

"Problems?"

"Help me," I say unable to even unbutton the top button.

Mackenzie reaches down and starts to pull down her pants and panties at the same time, and I'm rewarded handsomely.

She is determined to keep her bra on and I'm fine with that.

I pull her onto my lap and slide right into her.

"Now sit back and let me do all the work," she says starting to ride me.

I'm not going to complain so I lean back and enjoy the ride.

**_Ben POV_**

Charlie drops Tori off at my house so I can ask her the big question about moving in. Tori comes in and we go into my room.

It's now or never.

"So I was thinking of redecorating my room."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I'm not sure what do you think?"

"I don't know, it's your room?"

"Well, that's why I'm asking because it's your room now too."

I look at her waiting for her to catch on.

"Excuse me?"

"I want you to move in with me."

"Are you serious?"

"I love you, Victoria."

"I love you too Bennett and I would love to move in with you."

Then I see her smile turn upside down.

"What is it?" I ask taking her hand.

"What am I going to say to Mackenzie?"

"Well, you can tell her yourself because she's going to be your roommate here too."

"What?"

"You and her are moving in here next month after you're done with finals. It's all settled, and I've even got your parent's permission?"

"What if I said no?"

"Well, then that would have been embarrassing."

'Now, I think we need to christen our room."

That's what I'm talking about.

**_Emily POV_**

I don't think I've ever been this nervous in my whole entire life. I've had to redo my eyeliner about a half dozen times because my hands are shaking so badly.

I can't believe that after three months of non-stop rehearsals we are finally here for opening night for the national tour.

"You ready," Colton asks coming into my dressing room. He's all dressed and ready to go.

"I think so, you?"

"I'm terrified, but that's a good sign. It's the same feeling I had for opening night of Newsies, and that by far was my best performance. I had so much adrenaline running through my veins. The feeling was so intense, almost as good as sex."

"Almost," I say kissing him on the lips.

"Well, I mean before I met you of course."

"That's what I thought."

I look at my phone to check the time, 10 minutes until show time. I told my family that I didn't want to see them until after the show because I was so nervous.

"Now out, I have to finish getting ready."

"You will do amazing. I love you."

The moment I hear the music and make my first step on stage the energy is electric. When I'm center stage I look down to see my entire family in the first four rows. I can see that mom is already crying. Mental note, do not make eye contact with mom.

The only part I was shy about my parents seeing were my scenes at the strip club in my teeny tiny outfit.

The show is amazing and Colton was right; opening night is just so magnetic.

We are greeted with a nearly 10-minute standing ovation led by my father. I'm crying seeing all my family and their reactions.

I am on such a high right now I don't want to come down. Now I can understand why people do drugs. The high is fucking amazing.

After the show, Charlie is the first backstage in my dressing room.

"That by far was the most amazing two hours of my life. You were spectacular. There are no words to describe how proud of you I am."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you."

"Come on Charlie."

"I'm serious I am still in shock. Sure I knew you were going to be fantastic, but your performance tonight blew me away. You were so into character that I almost forgot it was you on stage. You were the embodiment of Sherry."

"You really think so?"

"I think everyone in that audience agreed with me."

I see every member of my family who came out tonight, but now all I want to go is go back to the hotel and have my way with my co-star.

"You almost ready to go?" Colton asks as I grab my coat and purse. "I know you've heard this a million times tonight, but you were simply amazing. I love you so much, and I wouldn't want to do this with anyone but you. Now, can we please go home, I really want to fuck."

He took the words right out of my mouth.


	52. Chapter 52

**_I just wanted to let everyone know that I'm crazy and just started another story called Fighting for Love & Life. I still plan on continuing this story and updating on a daily basis however the new story will have longer chapters and only be updated maybe once or twice a week. I hope that you take the time to read the first chapter and let me know what you think!_**

**_Happy Reading_**

* * *

**_Charlie POV_**

Our trip home was too short and I'm sad to leave, but its time. I feel bad for Kellan, he's a wreck this morning after he and my father decided to get drunk together again last night, but I think after seeing my father he is worse off. They both look like they have been run over and left out to die.

"And how are we feeling this morning, father," I say making myself a cup of tea. "Did someone drink too much again last night?"

"Are you trying to be cute Charlotte?" He replies drinking water.

"I'm always cute."

"Not right now you're not."

Someone is grumpy.

Kellan emerges from our room with our bags and sets them down by the front door before taking a seat next to my father.

"Now this is a sight. So I hear you two are best friends now. Do I want to know what you bonded over?"

They both look at each other and smile.

"Okay maybe not."

"Our love for you," my dad says.

"Now who's being cute?"

They're hiding something, but I think I will let them keep their secret until I feel it's time that I need to know.

"So when are we going to talk about who's going to be my live in babysitter?"

"I felt that the only way I would feel safe with someone other than me living with you would be to find someone whom I trust, and I think I have the perfect person."

The suspense is killing me, why drag this out?

"And that would be?"

"My best friend Knox."

I know who Steven Knox is but in all this time I've never met him. From everything that Kellan has told me about him, they met in basic training and quickly became best friends and then roommates. Knox has been stationed in Afghanistan for the last 13 months. I didn't know he was back in the states.

"He called me last week to let me know that he's back in town, and that he is looking for a job because he didn't reenlist. I talked to him about this prospect, and told him that it would give him time to find a more permanent job before I get back in May."

"Okay," I quickly agree. If Kellan thinks he would be a good match, I'm not going to fight him on this. Knox is Kellan's best friend and he completely trusts him, so why shouldn't I.

"Let's have him over for dinner tomorrow night so I can finally meet this so-called best friend of yours."

After a delicious goodbye breakfast with the whole family, Blankers drives us to the airport.

"Are you okay?" Kellan asks as I wipe a tear that escaped from my eye.

"I'm sad but happy. I'm sad to leave, but happy that we had this whole week together. But I can't wait to get back to New York."

Kellan reaches over and takes my hand.

"I love you."

I notice a new piece of jewelry on his wrist.

"Where did you get this?" I already know from whom because I've seen the watch many times.

"Your father gave it to me for my birthday," he said. "I told him that I couldn't accept it, that it should be passed down to one of your brothers, but he said it was meant for me."

I know I'm going to get emotional. I know now that my father truly accepts Kellan as a member of our family. That watch is from my great-grandfather, and is very special to my father. I know it's one of his prized possessions, so for him to give it to Kellan shows me just how much he cares for him.

"I told you that my family loves you," I say and kiss his hand.

We take off and I look out the window so I can get a final glimpse of the Emerald City.

After a successful take off, I unbuckle my seatbelt and get up to head back to the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Kellan says grabbing me.

"Who me? I'm going to bed. I'm going to wait for my fiancé to come and fuck me."

I see his eyes bulge out of the sockets.

I start stripping off my clothes and leaving them on the floor. I hear Kellan come barreling down the hallway and he pushes me onto the bed.

"You're going to get it," he says. I can feel that I'm wet in all the right places.

I help him out of his shirt and pants, and he's left in his boxers as I lie naked and quivering underneath him.

"I want you," I say through bated breath.

"We are going to have a little fun as I didn't get the birthday present my sexy ass fiancée promised me."

"I think I need to be punished for that," I say hoping he has something naughty in mind.

Kellan looks around the room for something, but then something catches his eye and he smiles. He pulls the bed sheet from under me and in an instant he rips it to rags.

"Ready to play?"

I smile and my head enthusiastically.

Kellan takes my wrists and ties them to the headboard.

This is new, I love it.

"Oh wherever shall I start? You are so beautiful. I think I need to touch and taste every inch of your body," he says. He starts with my lips and ever so slowly working his way down my body.

I pull against my restraints as I so badly want to touch him, but I can't.

"You need to keep still," he says looking up at me through his gorgeous long lashes.

I do as I'm told as he continues to travel down my body.

He uses both of his strong hands to part my legs.

I can't help but to control myself and I'm all too eager.

"You are so wet, are you ready for me?" he says sitting back on his heels looking down at me.

"Please touch me," I beg him.

"All in good time Miss Grey."

Why is he dragging this out? I need him so bad right now.

He smiles before he pushes my knees up and dives down.

"Fuck," I say when his tongue slips in between folds.

"You taste just as good as you look."

Why is he torturing me? Hs tongue is relentless as he works toward my release.

As he teases my clit, he slips one finger inside me and I feel my body shutter.

"Not yet, Miss Grey. I have other plans for you."

And in an instant he withdraws his fingers, grabs my thighs, and lifts me to his mouth.

He begins to lick, suck and taste my dripping pussy. The most erotic part is that he's looking me directly in the eye.

"Kellan, I want you to fuck me right now?"

"Not yet. I'm not finished with you yet."

And with that he gets back to business.

"Oh my God, I'm going to come," I say and I can feel my legs starting to shake.

Kellan lays me down and quickly slams into me.

Fuck.

"You are so tight Charlie," he says pulling himself nearly all the way out before slamming into me again.

"Harder Kellan," I scream before I let my orgasm overtake my whole being.

I want to ride out my orgasm as Kellan continue to thrust into my before I can feel his release and his pours into me.

He collapses on me and we are both trying to catch our breath.

My wrists are still tied and all I want to do is wrap my arms around this beautiful man.

"Miss Grey, I need you and Mr. Harper to return to your seats, we are hitting some turbulence," Stephanie our flight attendant says when she knocks on the door.

"Be right out," I respond.

"Do you think she heard us," I whisper not knowing if she's still outside of our door?

"I think everyone on this plane heard you," Kellan says getting off the bed trying to find his clothes.

Shit, then I remember that my clothes are still outside and I'm still tied up.

"A little help here," I say and Kellan finally realizes that I'm still attached to the bed.

"I think I like you like this," he says kissing me before untying me. He gets dressed and then goes out to retrieve my clothes.

**_Harper POV_**

I can't wait to see Knox. It's been too long.

I just hope that everything goes perfectly tonight. I know Charlie is going to love Knox, everyone loves him. He is the life of the party and the polar opposite of me. You know what they say about opposites attract.

The one thing that Charlie and I decided during our trip was that after I'm done with training we are going to have Mrs. Hatten take the weekends off so we can spend it alone. Charlie wants me barefoot in the kitchen now that she has learned that I can cook. That's the plan for tonight, I'm cooking dinner and Charlie is baking. It's like we are a normal couple with no staff around. I wish we would have thought of this sooner.

Knox arrives just on time, and in his mind that's ten minutes early.

"Whoa, I can tell why you moved out of our place," he says looking around the apartment.

"It's great to see you man," I say giving him a hug. Before the Grey's, Knox was the closest thing I had to family.

"I think you're getting a little soft," Knox said looking at me.

"Who's soft?" I retort.

"Now, where is this girl that you are supposedly in love with?"

"I'm right here," Charlie says walking over looking just as sexy as she did naked and tied up on the plane.

I try to gauge Knox's reaction to my fiancée but he gives anything away.

"Nice to finally meet the illusive Steven Knox," she says hugging him.

"So I guess Harper hasn't told you everything about me?"

"Well, he left out all the stories about the drugs and prostitutes and of your boyfriend," she says, and we all start laughing.

"But those are the best stories," Knox said. "I like you. Harper if you aren't careful, I might just have to steal your girl here."

"Well, you know of my fondness for falling for my security."

"Cute, Charlotte," I say as I pull her back and away from Knox.

"You know you are going to get it later," I whisper into her ear and smack her ass.

"Oh that's what I was hoping for."

"If you want me to even consider this job, you need to stop with all the sexual innuendos," Knox says. I decide to give him a tour of the place and further explain the job.

"And this would be your room if you want the job."

"You're really serious about this aren't you?"

"Of course, why would I lie? I only trust you around Charlie."

"I don't even know her."

"But I know you and that's all that matters," I say.

"Dinner's ready," Charlie calls from the kitchen.

**_Knox POV_**

I can see why Kellan is head over heels with Charlie. She is very charismatic and cute in a little sister kind of way.

"So do you think you can handle me?" Charlie say and I can see Kellan roll his eyes.

"I think I'm up for the challenge."

"You're hired. When do you think you can move in?" Charlie asks and smiles.

I didn't think that this would happen so quickly.

We decide that I will move in this weekend and Kellan will help pack up the remainder of our apartment since our lease is up at the end of the month.

In the meantime, Kellan says that he wants to train me on how to be a personal bodyguard, and this will help him get back in shape for his F.B.I training.

"Are you worried about her safety?" I ask Kellan after Charlie goes to bed.

He tells me about her being shot right in this room a few months ago, and that threats are always there so that's why he wanted to have someone in the house that he trusted.

"So, am I allowed to bring women home?" I didn't want to ask in front of Charlie, but I have needs.

"Yes, however that will need to be something you work out with White and of course Charlie."

Oh thank God.

"Anything else I should know about or be wary of?"

"Don't get me wrong I love Charlie with everything in my being, but with that being said, I'm not naïve. She's smart and knows how to get what she wants. I doubt that she will do anything that will cause any worry, but you need to keep an eye on her, and she can never be out in public by herself."

"You are really worried about her, aren't you?"

"She's my life. If anything happens to her I would die, and I almost did, twice."


	53. Chapter 53

**_Charlie POV_**

After three hours, I think I've found my perfect cast and I'm relieved. The hardest part was to find the perfect me, well Carly. What I found was Miranda, a senior who looks a little like me and I knew she was it even before she uttered her first syllable. Then the search for Kurtis (aka Kellan) proved to be a challenge all on its own. I would find the perfect actor physically but when he spoke it wasn't right. Then Troy walked in the door and I knew that he was my Kurtis. He's a sophomore and also models on the side. Troy and Miranda had the most amazing chemistry together. After calling all my actors, I have a scheduled our first table reading for tomorrow. That will be the time for Kellan to meet everyone and to let them know that this movie is all about our lives.

The only highlight of Kellan leaving in 23 days is that I get to spend as much time as I want with him as he's no longer working and just gearing up for training. He just returned from Virginia from his three day orientation and he found out that all trainees live on campus, and that he will be assigned a roommate. He was none too thrilled about sharing a room, but I reminded him that it's only for 20 weeks, I don't think that helped but I know that after the orientation he is even more excited about this new opportunity, and now that he has Knox back in his life all is right.

When everyone arrives, I try not to be nervous. I keep my composure and welcome everyone into my home. Kellan, Knox, and White are here to meet everyone mostly for safety reasons, but I explain to everyone about their presence.

As we all sit around the dining room table I go over my inspiration for the story. I think everyone is shocked until I show them my scar from being shot.

Two hours later, we have finished the first table reading and it's just Miranda, Troy and I.

"We have a lot to live up to since we know it's based on your life and actual events," Miranda remarks.

"No pressure," Troy says.

"I want you two to have your own spin on these characters and go with your gut."

As we begin day two of filming we are actually shooting the confrontation between Carly, Kurtis and Garrett. We decided to fill all the scenes in my actual apartment for some authenticity.

So far, day two has gone well. We filmed for six hours yesterday, and tonight will be about the same. This weekend will be filming at my parents' house down the street since we didn't have it in the budget to film in Seattle. My goal is to get all the filming done before Christmas break. Trying to fit in everyone's finals and studying schedules has been a little difficult, but I want to spend most of my break editing while trying to spend every other minute with Kellan.

Last night I couldn't sleep because after we ended filming I spent the remainder of the time before my nine a.m. class editing. I think I perfected the opening scene when the lead characters meet for the first time. I don't know how but I convinced Kellan to play the role of Taylor. He asked about compensation for his work, since he's not technically on anyone's payroll, and I told him that I would pay him in sex and he was satisfied.

Kellan is actually quite a good actor. His part only has four lines of spoken dialogue, and he's only in a handful of scenes. Mostly, he is just in the background but he's still there looking as sexy as ever in his black official work suit. He and Troy have spent some time together so he can understand Kellan, and what was going through his mind throughout this whole process.

Day two I knew was going to be emotional, but I didn't know it would bring me back that day. What really did it was when we played the confrontation for Miranda and Troy in the security office without Kellan and me of course.

Miranda came out of the office crying, and I could tell that Troy was affected too.

We don't speak before we shoot the scene.

It was brilliant. I couldn't have asked for anything more out of my actors.

After we end for the night, I'm cleaning up the "blood" on the floor and I just lose it. I sit on the floor just looking at the blood.

"Charlie, baby, it's not real," Kellan says picking me up and taking me back to our room.

"It looks so real," I say with my hands covering my face.

"And this is why I didn't want you to watch the footage again," he says pulling me close to him. He holds me so close that I almost can't breathe. "Now, I'm going to run you a bath, and I want you to try and relax while I will go and clean everything up out there."

I am so lucky to have Kellan. What am I going to do without him for five months?

**_Kellan POV_**

I didn't expect Charlie to react that way, and to see her broken like that was gut wrenching. I never thought she would have that reaction. If I would have foreseen that, I would have done something, anything to have prevented her response.

I make sure that everything is spotless and there is no trace of anything before I check on Charlie, who I think is close to falling asleep in the tub.

"Baby, you need to wake up," I say kissing her softly on the lips as not to startle her.

"I'm too tired to get up. Can't I stay here?"

"No, ma'am."

"You're no fun," she says with a pout. She pulls herself out and I wrap her up in a towel.

I rinse off real quick and when I come back into our room, our bed is empty.

"Charlie," I call out, but I know there is one place she can be.

I walk into the office and Charlie is staring blankly at three different computer screens.

"You promised," I say pulling her chair back and into the hall. She is stronger than what I expected, and she holds onto the door frame with all of her might.

"Just an hour."

"Yeah right. I've heard that, remember last night? Did you ever come to bed?"

"Not technically."

"Exactly."

"I promise."

"Fine."

"Don't be mad," she says as I let go of the chair and walk down the hallway to Knox's room.

"Hey man, what's up?"

"Charlie's working."

"So you decided to come and hang out because your girlfriend is busy."

"Pretty much."

"I'll take that; wanna beer?"

"Love one."

I completely lose track of time and I pull out my phone and it's already 2am.

One hour my ass.

"Go, I'll be fine, but promise me that we won't just hang out whenever the wife is busy, and doesn't want your dick?"

"I'll have to work on that."

"How about this? I've got Knicks tickets for tomorrow night. You and me, what do you say? And if you say you have to check in with Charlie I'm going to puke."

"No, I just need to see if White can come over."

"You really won't leave her alone even for one night."

"You don't understand, you don't know her father."

"Well, I must meet the man that is paying me this ridiculous salary."

I pound the rest of my beer and go in search of Charlie.

When I peek my head into the office she's plugged in and in her do not disturb phase, so I just go back to our room and go to sleep.

I send White an e-mail about tomorrow night and I set my alarm to go run and lift with Knox at six.

**_Charlie POV_**

When I finally look at the clock it's four. Fuck. Kellan is probably pissed at me. When I slip into bed, Kellan is all the way over on his side. Yup, he's angry. I need to make it up to him. Maybe we can go out tomorrow night, just him and I. We are just doing a few day shots in the afternoon so we won't be going late.

My alarm goes off for the first time in a long time and when I roll over, Kellan is gone and from the coldness on his side it's been a while. I grab my phone and there are no messages so he must be working out with Knox.

Mrs. Hatten is making breakfast and White is reading the paper when I enter the kitchen.

"Good morning Charlie, tea?"

"Please."

I guess White's taking me to class today. Kellan really must still be angry as he's not here to see me off. That's a first.

I text Kellan to tell him that I loved him and I'm sorry about last night.

It takes me nearly an hour before responding.

Kellan: Love you.

Charlie: Forgive me?

Kellan: Just don't make it a habit of it.

Charlie: Dinner tonight at Anita's?

Kellan: Can't Knox and I are going to catch a Knicks game.

Charlie: Ok.

Kellan: Can we do it tomorrow night?

Charlie: Sounds good. Will I see you before you go out?

Kellan: I planned on coming by when you film. Let me know your location.

At least he's going to see me today, he couldn't still be all that mad.

**_Kellan POV_**

Knox and I had a great workout session today, and an even better training session. We go back to the apartment to clean-up, and Mrs. Hatten spoils us by making us grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup. I'm sure going to miss her cooking.

I call Charlie and she gives me directions to where she's shooting, and Knox and I decide to head over together and hang out before heading to the game.

I could tell by Charlie's voice that she knows that I'm frustrated, and she's really trying to make it up to me. I know that she is a little disappointed that I'm going out with Knox tonight, but Steven is right and I need to have a life outside of Charlie.

When we arrive on campus, I spot Charlie filming the scene where we reunite on campus. I watch Charlie in action, and I marvel at her power and control. I love the confidence she has when she's working even though she tends to get a little obsessed.

I use this afternoon as a training exercise for Knox. White is a perfect example of what to do with Charlie. He says within eyesight but out of her way. Knox is a fast learner and takes the initiative and stands on the other side of White and stands guard.

I feel like my baby has taken his first step. I'm such a proud father. Knox has it and I know I can leave Charlie for five months, knowing that she's in good hands with White during the day and Knox staying at the house.

Knox and I head for a boys night and I try not to feel bad about rescheduling date night with Charlie.

The best part about tonight was getting floor seats across from the team. It was the Knicks that actually sent Knox the tickets as a welcome home, and thanks for his service to our country.

We had such a blast tonight, and even stopped for another few beers before coming home. I have come to the realization that I love Charlie more than my own life, but I need this time away with my friends to truly appreciate our time together. Now I need to think of great way to treat my girl tomorrow night.


	54. Chapter 54

**_Ted POV_**

I called Andrea yesterday and asked for an appointment with my father. She asked why I didn't call him myself, and I said it a matter of business that I would like to set-up a meeting with me as soon as possible. She was able to move around his schedule to fit me in just before lunch as I was hoping to treat him to our favorite little deli down the street. I did ask Andrea to come up with a fictitious name and company for me so my dad wouldn't be the wiser.

Now, I'm sitting in the lobby wearing my newest suit prepared to meet with _the_ Christian Grey.

"You can go in Mr. Grey," Andrea says and winks at me. I can't believe that after all these years she is still working for my dad.

When I open the door, my dad is on the phone. I think sometimes it is permanently attached to his ear.

"Ted, what are you doing here? I have a meeting, is Andrea out there," he asks reaching for the intercom button.

"I'm Mitchell Westerman."

"I'm confused."

"I wanted to come in and discuss two things with you, and I wanted to do it at GEH instead of at home."

"Okay son. Take a seat."

"First, I have done a lot of thinking this off season. I have worked with various charities, which is something that you and mom have instilled into all of us, and that's why I want to set-up some sort of Foundation or charity to benefit kids. The problem is that I'm not sure what area, or how to do that so I need you expertise."

"I am very proud of you Theodore. What a great way to give back."

We work through lunch and Andrea calls for sandwiches from the deli.

We decide to name the charity the Teddy Grey Foundation, and it is going to help communities develop sport fields to benefit kids. Dad even called legal to start to draw up the paperwork. I'm starting with $1 million, and my dad says that GEH will match that. Before meeting with my dad, Mackenzie said that she wanted to help me in any way she could too.

"Mackenzie is sure an amazing young lady. You are quite lucky," he says finishing his lunch.

"Well, speaking of Mackenzie, which is the other reason, I wanted to talk to you today."

"You're not going to end things are you?"

"No, are you crazy? I'm lucky that she's stuck with me for this long."

"Good, because I think she is the best thing that has ever happened to you. I think I may like her more than I like you."

My father the comedian.

"I couldn't agree more, and that's why I want to ask her to marry me."

I see my dad look up and run his hand through his hair. That's his tell that he's speechless or frustrated. Maybe it's a combination of both today.

"Are you sure you're ready son? Marriage is a big commitment and Mackenzie has a lot on her plate right now."

Is he serious? Shit, he's all for Charlie getting married to her former bodyguard.

"I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life day; I know that Mackenzie is the one for me."

"Well, have you picked a ring out?"

This man confuses the hell out of me. I can never expect what he will do or say.

"That's what I wanted your help with."

Then he's on the phone.

"Jim, this is Christian Grey. I would like to set-up a meeting with you, me and my son to discuss engagement rings. Are you free right now? Great, we will see you in 15 minutes."

"Andrea, cancel the rest of my day. My son and I are going to look at some jewelry."

"So are you okay with this dad?"

My dad stands up and walks over to me.

"Welcome to the club son," he says extending his hand and then pulls me up into a hug. "I can't wait for Mackenzie to officially become part of our family. Maybe she will be the Grey to take over GEH. So, when are you thinking of proposing?"

"Well, my plan if I find the perfect ring, is to do it at the stroke of midnight on New Year's when we are the annual Grey party."

"I think it's perfect. Have you spoken with her dad yet?"

"I'm having dinner with him tonight. Will you promise not to tell mom? I would like to do that after I get Mr. Stewart's blessing."

"You have my word."

When we arrive at Emerald Isle Jewelers Jim shows me a beautiful selection of rings, but I'm not seeing exactly what I want. I tell him that I want something unique that no one but Mackenzie will have on their finger, so he suggests we create our own design.

We come up with I think is a pretty amazing ring that is a platinum ring with a 5-carat princess cut center flawless diamond with diamonds all around the band. My dad said Mackenzie's ring is going to make my mom's ring look tiny in comparison, so he looks into a new ring for their 20th wedding anniversary that is quickly approaching. I asked for a rush order so that it's done in 10 days and I don't mind paying for it. I want this night to be perfect; with the perfect ring for the perfect girl.

I meet Mr. Stewart at the Mile High Club and we are shown to my booth.

"Thank you for agreeing to come out to dinner with me," I say trying to keep my voice even. I've never been this nervous before. He has to know that something is up.

"So are we talking about work or pleasure?"

"Your daughter actually."

"I thought so."

He knows.

"Well, as you know I love your daughter very much. I know it's kind of sudden and we are young, but I want to spend the rest of my life with your daughter, and I would love your blessing."

He takes a long pull from his scotch and I panic. Fuck what if he says no? I don't think I can handle that. What complicates all of this is that he's my boss.

"And you're sure that my daughter feels the same way about you?"

"I hope so."

"Well then, in that case, I whole heartedly give you my blessing."

Am I dreaming? I am the happiest man in the world. Well, I will be when Mackenzie is wearing my ring on her finger.

"What are you thinking as far as a timeline?"

Now, here's where he is playing hard ball. I have to choose my answer just so.

"Well, sir, I know how serious your daughter is about school and working for my father so I don't want to disrupt that. However, with that said, if I had my choice I would marry her tomorrow."

"Good answer."

"Did Mackenzie ever tell you that I married her mother after our freshmen year in college?"

"No she didn't."

"Our parents thought we were crazy, and I would be lying if I said we didn't struggle because we did. Now with that said, you both have different financial situations, but that doesn't mean you should rush into anything. You need to find the right time for both of you, and may I remind you that you are busy working for me from March to the end of October."

Of course he had to remind me my contractual obligations, which I would never mess with.

I invite Mr. Stewart and his wife to my grandparent's New Year's Eve Party so they can be there for the big moment.

**_Christian POV_**

I had a feeling that Ted was getting to the point that he might propose. I never thought before the four-pack turned 19 two of them would be engaged. I'm not sure how Ana is going to react this news. I think she is still getting used to idea of Charlie getting married and now Ted too. I think she might be in need of a good long vacation.

When I sat there with Ted today designing the perfect ring for Miss Stewart, I though back to when I designed Anastasia's ring. In just a few short months we will have been married 20 years. Where has the time gone?

Now, if I know Ted as well as I think I do, when Miss Stewart accepts his proposal I wouldn't be surprised if they up and marry before he has to report to spring training.

I decide to surprise my beautiful wife with dinner at Canalis. I called ahead and told Sawyer that I would come pick up Ana.

"Christian, what are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

"Does something have to be wrong for me to surprise you?"

"No, but I thought you said that you were working late tonight."

"Changed my mind. I wanted to spend the evening wining and dining my wife."

"I would love too, but I have to get all of this done before I leave."

"I'll take care of it Ana, you go." Hannah says popping her head into Ana's office.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now go, or I will go out to dinner with your husband."

Thank God for Hannah. Remind me to send her some flowers tomorrow.

Ana is in heaven when we pull up outside the restaurant.

"Did you know that Hannah and I were talking about coming here for lunch tomorrow?"

"Well, I guess great minds think alike," I say kissing her lips. The electricity is there, and I want to deepen the kiss.

"Christian, if you don't stop we won't make it into the restaurant," she says breaking the kiss.

"I don't mind."

"Well I do; I'm starving. How about we consider dinner foreplay?"

"Oh Mrs. Grey, what am I going to do to you?"

"Well you will have two hours to ponder that very question."

Fuck, I feel my cock twitch at that very thought.

We sit across from each other at dinner, and the only thing I can do is stare at my wife as she attempts to turn me on more than what is humanly possible. It's almost painful the way she eats her dinner. At one point I almost feel the need to excuse myself and relieve the tension in the men's room, but I know Ana would be none too pleased.

"You're ordering dessert?" I question her.

"Yes, is that a problem?" She replies. She knows exactly what she's doing.

"It will be for you in a little bit."

I'm counting down the bites that Ana has left of her cheesecake. She has four bites left.

"Fancy seeing you here tonight." I hear an all too familiar voice, and I know that I'm going to be delayed yet again when it comes to getting my wife naked.

"Teddy, what are you doing here?" Ana asks

"I called Taylor and he told me where you were."

"Of course he did." And Ana gives me a disapproving look.

I'm going to fucking fire Taylor for this.

Ted pulls up a chair to the table.

Yes, please son stay awhile.

I have a feeling that his conversation with Stewart went well. If not he wouldn't be here, and have that ridiculous smile on his face.

"So what brings you by son?"

"Well, dad funny you should ask because I'm out celebrating that Mr. Stewart just gave me his blessing to marry his daughter."

I look right at Ana and she stops eating mid chew.

"Congratulations Theodore," I say shaking his hand.

"Teddy, when did this all happen?" Ana asks as she gets up to hug our oldest son.

"About 20 minutes ago."

"I didn't know you were this serious yet."

"I am, are you okay with it mom?"

"I'm thrilled. You know that I love Mackenzie."

Ana looks over at me and she knows that I was all ready part of this plan.

"You knew didn't you?"

"Why Mrs. Grey, I don't know what you're talking about."

She shoots me a look like I'm really going to get it, and I can't wait.

"Well, I'm off to pick up my future wife from the library. I won't keep you from your date night, but wait a minute… it's not Friday," he says and walks away laughing.

"Are you finished, because I'm horny and I want you naked in about five minutes?"

"When you say it like that, what are you waiting for? I'll be in the car," Ana says grabbing her purse and headed for the exit.

"Check please."


	55. Chapter 55

**_Chapter 55_**

**_Ben POV_**

I'm so glad to have finished my first semester of college. Now, it's just a waiting game to see what my final grades are. Knowing I aced all of my finals I should be handsomely rewarded.

Ted and I are throwing a party to celebrate. Charlie and Kellan should be landing in the next hour, so they will be spending the night and Emily is still on tour. I have no idea where she is right now, I think Minnesota. I can't believe this will be our first-ever holiday without all of us being together. It will be a little strange.

"I'm in need of a drink," Tori says coming into what is now officially our room and throwing her bag onto the floor.

"That bad?"

"No, I aced that last test but I'm exhausted, and if I'm going to celebrate then I need you to go and get me a drink."

I come back with a double seven and seven and she pounds it.

That's my girl.

"So it's official, we're living together," Tori says taking my drink out of hands and pounding that.

"You know that's not water?"

"I already thought you were living here. I mean, when was the last time you slept in your dorm room?

"Good point."

"So, we have some time before our guests arrive, is there anything you want to do?"

"I have something in mind," Tori says walking over to me and crushes her lips to mine.

Now this is what I had in mind.

Before I know it, Tori is sinking down to her knees unbuttoning my pants as she does.

"Fuck."

"Just relax and let me do all the work."

My rock hard erection springs free and Tori wraps her gorgeous lips around me. She grabs onto my ass to support her while I run my hands through her hair.

I can't think a better way to celebrate us officially moving in together.

"Ben, are you going to help me, oh my God…" Ted says when he catches Tori going down on me.

"Get the fuck out of here," I yell.

"Maybe you should lock your door," Ted says laughing down the hall.

"Don't stop." I moan to Tori who looks thoroughly embarrassed. She should know better, Ted really doesn't think before the words come out of his mouth. He takes after our father that way. Honestly, he could care less, in fact he's probably a little jealous that I'm getting some right now and he's not.

I know I'm going to have to make it up to her tonight, and then I will have to kick Ted's ass.

I can tell that Tori wants to finish the job because she is just going to town on my dick.

I'm pulling in and out of her mouth as she digs her nails into my ass, and then she does this thing to my tip that sends me over the edge and I explode into her mouth.

"Delicious," Tori says licking her lips.

Damn, that woman is amazing.

"Please don't be embarrassed with Ted; he was just being an ass."

"Oh I'm not embarrassed. If anyone should be embarrassed it was you because your brother just saw your naked ass."

Boy, was I wrong.

**_Tori POV_**

I'm dressed for our little house party tonight, and I'm doing Mackenzie's make-up because that girl still doesn't know how to apply eye liner no matter how many times I've shown her.

"Can I ask you something?" Tori asks as I finish her right eye.

"Like you have to ask, what's going on? You've been really quiet the last few days."

"I think Ted wants to break up with me."

Is she crazy? I've never seen anyone as in love as Teddy is with my best friend.

"Why would you ever think that?"

"He's been so quiet and distant the past couple of days. I mean we haven't even you know for a week, and normally we do it at least once a day."

Wow, little Miss Mackenzie Stewart I didn't think she had it in her. Mackenzie knows about how Bennett and I met and that I was a virgin up until a few months ago, and I know that she lost her virginity to Ted. We've share almost everything except our sex lives as that would be a little weird since we are dating identical twin brothers. Both of them have asked us not to reveal anything about each other and we have agreed, so that's why I was a little surprised with her little admission.

Granted, Bennett and I have a very healthy relationship but shit once a day. I think I may need to step it up now that I know what Miss Stewart is doing with Teddy.

"Have you talked to Ted about it?"

"No."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm afraid of what he will say."

"He loves you, but maybe you should talk to him. There has to be an easy explanation for all of this."

"I hope you're right."

I think I have just what Mackenzie needs in order for Teddy to wake up.

"Put this on," I say throwing a little black dress her way.

"You were going to wear this."

"I think you need this a little more than me tonight. One look from Teddy in that dress you won't be in it for very long."

"Are you sure?"

"Just go get dressed."

I go back into the closet and pick a pair of black pants and a barely there top. Hopefully this will inspire Bennett tonight.

Fifteen minutes later, I emerge and go in search of my man. I find him next to Teddy of course.

"Can I get one of those," I say grabbing the keg cup out of Teddy's hand.

"Whoa, Tori you look hot," Teddy says.

"Why thank you Ted."

"You know that's my girlfriend."

"Wait until you see Mackenzie." I say as we all turn to look down the hall to find her walking down.

"Doesn't she look amazing Ted?"

I look over at him and I see that his jaw has hit the floor. I for one know that I've never seen Mackenzie dress like that. With her cute little body she needs to show it off a little more.

"Wow!"

And that was what I was going for with that dress.

"Why do I get the feeling that you might have helped Mackenzie?" Bennett asks pulling me out onto the deck.

"Because I did. She's worried that Ted is going to break up with her."

He starts laughing, and I don't know what I said.

"If she only knew."

"Bennett Grey, what is going on?"

He gives me a look and I know what he means.

"He's going to propose isn't he?"

"Keep your voice down. Ted would kill me if I told you, but yes he's going to propose on New Year's. You can't say anything."

"I won't. That's amazing."

I couldn't be any happier for my best friend.

**_Mackenzie POV_**

As I walk down the hall I see Teddy's reaction to my new style of clothing, and I can tell he likes it.

"You need to go change right now," Teddy says coming up to me and nearly dragging me back to our room.

"Why, I like this dress."

"So do I and that's the problem," he says looking down at his noticeable erection.

"I wanted to break out of the box, and Tori leant me the dress."

"I don't know if I can take any other guy looking at you wearing this."

"Well, they can look, you're the only one that can touch."

"Damn right," he says taking my face into his hands and kisses me with a new kind of fire.

Maybe I'm wrong about Teddy. I know that he and I still need to talk but this is a good start.

"If you insist on wearing that dress, promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Don't bend over, I can't be held responsible for what will happen if anyone sees your panties."

"Well, that would be a problem if I were wearing any," I say kissing his cheek and going to get a much needed drink.

I walk away without looking back. I can do this, just like Tori told me. Always leave them wanting more. I can't believe I just said that.

I intend to flirt with Teddy all night, but not say anything or even touch him. I know I'm going to need a lot of liquid courage to keep up with my plan.

"Can I get you another drink," asks a very tall blonde stranger who looks like someone I know.

"I think I'm good," I say holding up my nearly full keg cup.

"You look awfully familiar, have we met?"

"No, I'm Tanner Walters. I believe you know my father."

And that would be why.

"You're Tanner, well it's nice to finally put a face with a name. I'm Mackenzie Stewart."

"That's what I thought, but I was hoping I was wrong."

"I beg your pardon."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to be rude. I saw you from across from the room and by far you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, and then I saw you with Ted so I just assumed you were the girlfriend."

What is that supposed to mean?

"So when did you get into town?"

"A few hours ago and Ted invited me up to the party."

"How long are you in town?" I hope he says just for a few days, he is already starting to make me uncomfortable.

"Just until the day after Christmas and then I have to back to LA for practice because we are playing in the Rose Bowl on New Year's Day."

I think I remember Walters saying something about it.

"Yeah, I'm the starting quarterback. If I play like I'm expected to, I will probably turn pro next year."

Is he trying to impress me? This might work on any other girl but he doesn't know me. Does he not know that I'm dating one of the hottest new major league baseball players?

"Hey Tanner, I see that you've met my girl."

I'm grateful for Teddy coming to save me. I don't think I can take being alone for him for another minute.

"We have."

Our attention is moved over to the front door where we see Charlie and Kellan come in. Ted almost runs over to hug Charlie. I was surprised to see Teddy cry. I know he felt incredibly guilty for not staying with Charlie longer after the shooting, but she insisted that she was fine. He confided in me about what a horrible brother he felt he was. I tried to convince him otherwise but it's been tough.

"So, how long have you and Ted been together?"

"Almost a year," I say, someone please come over and save me.

"Must be pretty serious."

"If you would excuse me, I want to go and say hello to Charlie."

"I will talk with you later then."

I sure hope not.

**_Kellan POV_**

Seeing Charlie be reunited with her brothers is always a sight to be seen. Blankers and I always take bets on who would be the first to shed a tear. Fuck, I just lost $50 because I thought it would have been Charlie, but Blankers knows these four better than anyone and put his money on Teddy.

It was great having dinner with Blankers and Jessica tonight. I almost convinced him to come to the party tonight but he said that he felt too old and to fraternize with Ben wouldn't go over so well with Christian. But I did get him to agree to grab a beer or two with Sawyer after I drop off Charlie.

As much as I love Charlie and her brothers, I have really nothing in common with a bunch of 18-year-olds. So Charlie was okay with me not staying for the party. I think it would be good for her to reconnect with Ben and Ted tonight before we are inundated with family traditions beginning tomorrow once we arrive at the Grey compound.

"Babe, are you sure you're okay with me going out and leaving you."

"I am, I get it. Go out and have fun and I will see you later," she says giving me a swift kiss on the lips before she is swarmed by more of her friends.

**_Charlie POV_**

It feels so good to be home, I know it's only been a month since I have seen my brothers, but I sure have missed them. I was super excited that Ted told me that he would be in New York right after the New Year to meet some new sponsors, and asked if he could crash with me. Of course I said that was fine. With Kellan leaving on New Year's Day I know I'm going to be really lonely, so it will be nice to have Teddy at the apartment.

I still can't get over the fact that he is going to propose to Mackenzie. He called me after asking for Mr. Stewart's blessing. I am so thrilled for him. I really love Mackenzie and I can't wait until she becomes my sister.

I ask Tori and Mackenzie if they want to go out for a girl's lunch tomorrow and they were both so excited. I know how close the two of them have gotten, and I would really like to know Tori a little more. I have a feeling that I will be calling both of them my sister before I know it.


	56. Chapter 56

**_Ana POV_**

I'm having a hard time this year. This is first time that we haven't all been together for Christmas. I don't know what tomorrow morning will be like without having Emily here. We decided to Skype with her while she and Colton open gifts, and then they are off for two shows. I can't believe that someone would want to go to a show on Christmas Day, but who am I to judge anyone's holiday traditions.

Another first for the Grey family was us not all being together to pick out a Christmas tree. Instead, Christian went out with the boys last week and chopped down a tree. They brought it back to decorate, but it still wasn't the same.

Tonight after Mass we will go over to Grace and Carrick's for dinner. This afternoon it was great to have some alone time with Charlie as we baked our 15 different Christmas cookies. I've been missing my little girl, and it was nice to catch up without all the boys swarming around. The men went to a Seahawks game so it's been just us.

"How is your movie going?"

"I'm stuck. We've shot everything I planned and I think I have everything I need, but I feel like I'm missing something and I don't know what."

"You know what you need to do? You need to just take a step back from your project all together, and then go back to it after you've cleared your head."

"I just don't have all that much time before I need to submit my project."

"Take the next two days off, and then go back to work."

"If we are going to stay in Seattle longer then I can't afford to take much time off of film."

Did I just hear her right?

"Wait, so you and Kellan decided to stay and not leave the day after Christmas?"

"Yes, Teddy says that he needs me, and when he says that I know that I need to be here for him."

I am so excited. This makes up for the whole Christmas tree debacle.

"Then we are going all out if you are staying for the party. This means a girls day out shopping."

"Could we invite Mackenzie since it is kind of her night?"

"I wouldn't have it anyway else, and in that case we should invite Tori too."

"Good thinking."

"It's hard for me to accept that all of you are growing up, and that soon two of my children will be engaged. In just over a month you all will be 19."

"Mom, please don't start crying again."

She's right, but I can't help it. I feel like each one of my munchkins slowly needs less of me, and it hurts a little.

Christian is trying to help, but nothing he does or says is comforting. He resorts to sex, and that makes it better for a little while.

"How are you dealing with Kellan leaving?" I ask trying to change the subject so I won't be such a Debbie Downer on my favorite holiday."

"Mom, I've tried to be supportive of this new opportunity because he is so excited, but inside I'm terrified of being alone for five months."

"Five months isn't that long. Just think, your father and I were a part for six years."

"So, it should be piece of cake? Kellan has convinced me that I will have a lot more time devoted to school any film projects that come my way."

"There you go. You just need to be honest with Kellan about how you are feeling without making him feel bad about going to Virginia. The last thing you want is for him to decide not to go, because then he will resent you for it one day."

"I want him to go; I just wish that it wasn't so far away."

"That's what are weekends are for."

"Mom, you're right. It's only a five hour drive, and Knox said he would take me down there whenever I asked."

"How is Knox working out by the way?"

"I haven't had a chance to really talk him. He's either training with Kellan or it's the three of us together. He's really nice, and the complete opposite of Kellan. I can tell that he's having a hard time adjusting to being back in the states, but I know that Kellan trusts him more than anyone to watch out for me, and that's all that matters, right?"

I'm not really sure how to take that kind of news. Maybe I should talk to Kellan about Knox and make sure that he is all right mentally after coming back from his second deployment.

I look at the clock and the boys should be on their way home from the game.

"Why don't you go and shower and get ready while I pull out this last rack of cookies?"

"Thanks for our talk mom. I've really missed this. How about you think about coming out to New York in a few weeks and we can have just you and me time?"

"That's just about the best offer I've heard all day."

My kitchen is spotless. I wouldn't dare upset Gail by dirtying her kitchen. I know she always has a mild panic attack when I take over, not knowing the state of the kitchen after we attack it.

"Something smells good."

I turn around and find my husband standing there watching me.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know you're a mighty fine sight Mrs. Grey."

"You're not too bad yourself Mr. Grey."

And with that Christian starts to stalk me like he's a lion and I'm his prey.

"I wonder if you taste as good as you look," Christian breaths into my ear.

"Christian," I protest as he picks me up and throws me over my shoulder and then smacks my ass. Next thing I know he is flying up the stairs with me still over his shoulder.

**_Christian POV_**

I couldn't get Ana naked fast enough. I turn on the shower as we only have a short time before we need to leave church.

When I found Ana in the kitchen dancing earlier, I was instantly turned on. Thank God Kellan didn't see this and went straight back to his room.

If it was just Ana and I in the house, I would have taken my wife on every single surface of our kitchen. But since we aren't alone, our bedroom will have to suffice.

I'm out of my clothes in seconds and then I pull Ana inside the shower still in her bra and panties.

"I just want to bury myself in you," I say ripping her panties form her body.

Fuck she is so wet as I slip a finger inside her folds.

"Oh Christian," Ana says as she throws her head back.

I can tell she is close so I withdraw my finger and slip it into my mouth.

"I was wrong. You taste even better than you look." I say pushing Ana against the wall before I enter her.

Oh my, she is so tight and wet. I nearly lose it as I enter her.

I reach out and massage Ana's breasts in my hand and I feel my body start to explode.

"Christian! Ana shouts as she finds her own release.

"Thank you for my early Christmas present," I say as I fall into my beautiful sexy wife.

**_Kellan POV_**

This is my first time ever attending Mass, and I don't know what exactly to expect. Charlie picked out my outfit for tonight as I wasn't sure what was appropriate for Christmas Eve Mass. She picked out a pair of gray slacks, a white dress shirt, and sweater.

Charlie emerges for the bathroom wearing a gray long sleeve dress, and she looks stunning.

"Will you help me with this," Charlie asks handing me a pearl necklace.

She pulls her hair back, and just looking at her long neck sends my mind going into a hundred different directions. I have to hold back as I clasp her necklace and kiss her neck.

"I love you so much," I say as I take her into my arms. "I wish I could just take me with you when I go to Virginia."

"I will be with you. Maybe not physically, but I will always be with you," she says kissing me so tenderly. "Just like my mom said, these five months are going to fly by, and then we will be together forever."

I wish I could be so confident; five months is a long time. I can't help but wonder if during the time we spend apart she will realize that she doesn't need me like I need her.

I take her hand and kiss it before we head out to Mass.

The moment I walked into the Grey's family church, instantly I feel warm and welcome. For the next hour, Charlie holds my hand as I try to take in everything that the priest is saying.

After Mass is over, we walk out and I'm still trying to absorb what has just happened.

"You're awfully quiet," Charlie says.

"It's just a lot to take in."

"Are you okay?"

I nod and we walk outside to discover that it's snowing.

"I can't believe that we are going to have a white Christmas." Charlie says looking up into the sky and catches a snowflake on her tongue.

"Marry me," I utter looking down at her beautiful face.

"What?"

"I don't want to wait. I want you to be my wife tonight and we are already here at church."

**_Charlie POV_**

Is he serious? I don't know what has come over him.

"We can't get married right now." I say, and then immediately I regret how quickly I responded.

"Why not?"

"Kellan, I don't know where this is coming from. We haven't discussed anything about our plans, and now you want to get married right here."

"Why not? All your family is here."

"First off, we aren't getting married tonight. Besides, Emily isn't here."

Now I've done it; I hurt his feelings.

"Fine," he says, and then walks over to the car and gets in. He doesn't say another word to me for the rest of the ride, and he barely even looks my way as we sit across from each other at diner.

"Are you and Kellan okay?" Teddy asks after we get home. He and Ben are both spending the night so we can all wake up together as a family on Christmas morning.

"I don't know Teddy." I admit and he pulls me up to his room.

"What's going on?"

I start to tear up.

"He came up with this crazy idea that we should get married tonight. I told him no and now I think he thinks I don't want to get married at all."

"Did you tell him why?"

"Yes, but he still doesn't like that I said no."

"Do you think it has anything to do with him leaving next week?"

Why didn't I think of that, maybe he's worried that something's going to happen while he's in Virginia.

"Maybe."

"You need to go talk to him."

I walk down the hallway and find Kellan sitting on the end of the bed and obviously he's upset.

"You know why I said why we couldn't get married tonight, and it's not that I don't want to marry you, right?"

"I know. I don't where that came from."

"I think I do. Are you worried about leaving?"

He nods. I go and sit by him and wrap my arms around him.

"I'm not going anywhere. There is no one else that I want, or could ever want."

He looks over at me and smiles.

"Are we okay?"

"Yes."

"Good, now get your jammies on. I didn't spend all day baking for you not to enjoy all the goodies I made."


	57. Chapter 57

**_Today is my 10th Wedding Anniversary!_**

* * *

**_Charlie POV_**

I know that Kellan and I need to talk, but I don't think Christmas Eve would be the best time. We all watched _It's a Wonderful Life _for like the million time; I couldn't believe that Kellan has never seen it.

That night we go to bed and he's still being really quiet.

"Do you want to talk?" I ask pulling myself close to him.

"It's just this time of year. Growing up I hated Christmas, because it's a holiday that you are supposed to spend with family. It just reminded me that didn't have a family, and that no one wanted me.

I can't even imagine what he went through as a child. It breaks my heart. I know I can't make up for the last 26 years, but I'm hoping we can start over now.

"Well, you're not alone anymore," I say kissing his lips.

"That's because of you Charlie," he says deepening the kiss.

Our tongues begin the sensual dance before our hands all over each other.

"I want you so bad." I moan into his mouth as Kellan plays with the waistband of my little boy shorts before he slips a finger inside me.

"Touch me." Kellan breathes against my neck.

I grab onto Kellan's cock and start to stroke him under his boxers.

"Fuck."

I love when I can make him come undone by just the touch of my hand.

We are staring at each other, neither of us blinking while we pleasure each other.

This is so much more intimate than if he was fucking me.

I feel my body starting build and I can tell Kellan is nearing his release when I really start to stroke his tip.

"I'm going to come Charlie," he says and that just makes me feel even more in love with him.

"Oh my God Kellan, faster,"

His fingers are like magic as he inserts another inside me while his thumb rubs my throbbing clit.

"Now Charlie," he says kissing me, and we both come hard and fast.

We lay there trying to catch our breath just staring at each other.

"I love you so much Charlie."

I look over at the clock and see that it's 12:01.

"Merry Christmas Kellan. I love you!"

**_Kellan POV_**

Its Christmas morning and I'm not alone.

Charlie has given me the best present possible, and she has no idea.

Finally around one Charlie falls asleep in my arms. I sweep her hair off of her forehead and just stare at her. How I am going to get through the next five months without this vision of perfection asleep in my arms?

Around three, I still can't sleep so I slip out of bed and head into the kitchen to heat up some milk. I don't why that it's warm milk that makes me drowsy. I remember one of my first foster mothers, Susan. She was my favorite and I thought she was going to adopt me when I was six. It didn't work out, mainly because my biological mother never signed the paperwork after I was taken away when I was a baby nor were her parental rights terminated by the court. For months after going to live with Susan I had night terrors, and she found that giving me warm milk was the way to help me to fall asleep.

I hear some rustling coming from the living room, so I decide to check in out changing into security mode. I peak around the corner and I'm shock at what I find.

Christian is playing Santa Clause placing gifts all around the Christmas tree.

"Gotcha red handed Santa," I say just above a whisper. Christian whips around to find me in the hallway.

"You know never to sneak up behind me don't you?"

"I do sir, or should I say Santa."

"Very funny. You know I could use an extra hand."

I walk over and help him. He literally has a large red bag full of wrapped gifts.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asks as I set my cup of hot milk down on the coffee table.

"No."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not especially."

"Okay," he says placing a really large heavy box in front of the tree. I eye the tag and see it's for Charlie.

"New computer," he says noticing me looking at the gift.

"She has been complaining that her computer isn't fast enough. I take that you've heard that."

"Why do you think I got her the top of the line computer? Perfect for all her filmmaking needs."

Why didn't I think about that?

"Let me ask you something? What does one of the richest men in the country want for Christmas?"

"That's simple. A loving wife and a family that loves me."

I guess that would make for a pretty amazing Christmas.

I can't wait until I have that. I wish Charlie would give me what I want and just marry me now. I hated that I lied to her by saying that I didn't know where my thought came from. There is nothing more that I want than for her to be my wife, and then we can start a family. I know that she wants to finish school and that she's only 18 almost 19, but she isn't like most teenagers.

"So what do you want most for Christmas? Come and tell Santa young man."

Can I tell him what I truly want? I don't want him to be angry with me, but I feel like we are close enough now that I can tell him the truth.

"For Charlie to be my wife, and to start a family with her."

I watch Christian sit on the couch opposite of me and he runs his hands through his hair. That's not a good sign.

"What did my little girl say?"

I know that he chose those words very carefully.

"She told me that she wasn't ready to marry me right now."

"Are you okay with that?"

"To be honest, no I'm not. I feel like she maybe isn't ready to be engaged at all."

"Why would you think that?"

"I don't know exactly. I think that her age combined with me leaving for the next five months is just enough to change her mind about us. I know she loves me, but sometimes love isn't enough is it?"

"Kellan, you can't think like that. I know my daughter loves you and wants to marry you."

I know Christian is telling me the truth.

"I know my daughter. You need to let her tell you when she's ready to become your wife. It could be next week, or it could be four years from now. Charlie is her own person, and we all know you can't force her into a decision that she's not 100% behind or she will just shut down."

Can I admit to Christian that I'm worried that I don't know if I can wait four years for his daughter to become my wife?

"Let me guess, you don't want to wait that long?"

How did he know? I always try to mask my emotions, but I guess Christian can see right past it.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Maybe the next five months will determine the next step in your relationship."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Do you think that Charlie's feelings are going to change once you're gone?"

I look up at him and nod.

"Have you talked to Charlie about this?"

"No."

"I think you and her need to have a long talk about your concerns."

"You're right. Thanks for the chat Santa."

"That's my job. Now off to bed or Santa will take back your presents."

What I get presents?

I go back to bed and with the help of the milk and my talk with Christian, I fall fast asleep.

**_Charlie POV_**

"Its Christmas morning," I hear Teddy screaming down the hall. The next thing I know he's barging into our room and jumping on my bed, just like he did every year growing up.

"Theodore Raymond Grey, did you ever think of knocking?"

"Why, if you were naked you would have locked the door? Well, I guess not remembering how your father found you together." He says as he laughs at my expression.

"Very funny. Now get out."

"Kellan do you want me to leave," Ted asks.

"Charlie's the boss." He says, knowing who butters his bread.

"Fine, but if you aren't out in five minutes, we are going to send daddy in."

"All right, we're up," I say getting out of bed. My brother shields his eyes afraid that I was really naked under the sheets.

Ted leaves and I throw on a more appropriate pair of jammies before we walk out to the living room to find Ben and my parents waiting for us. The curtains are open showing that it never stopped snowing last night. We must have several inches on the ground. It's so magical out. Maybe tomorrow we could go snowboarding.

I was ecstatic at the new computer from my parents, and jewelry from my brothers.

Kellan and I get ready to exchange gifts next. I hope that he likes. I wait for him to open his gift first, so I see his reaction when he opens the box. Inside are keys to a brand new SUV.

"You bought me a car?" He says holding up the keys.

"Yes," I say pointing to the photo at the bottom of the box. It's a brand new black Range Rover. It was something Kellan had been talking about after we went to test drive cars. He is going to need one when he goes down to Virginia. So I used my own money and went ahead and bought it.

"Charlie, it's too much, I can't accept this."

"Yes you will." He leans over and kisses me cheek.

"Thank you."

I start to open my large box, and he puts his hand on mine stopping me for going any further.

"Now don't be disappointed, it's not a car."

I shove his hand away and when I strip off the paper I find a brand new camera.

"It's perfect. How did you know?" I ask ripping open the box.

"I live with you, how could I not know you were desperate for a new camera?"

"You are the best," I say wrapping my arms around his neck kissing him like we are all alone.

I hear my brothers start to laugh, and my father "coughs" to remind us that they are in the room.

"Sorry," I say jumping off of Kellan's lap. I can feel the blush on my face.

My dad doesn't look too upset as he's calling Emily on Skype.

She answers and then my mom stands up hands each of us a box.

I can tell that Emily already has her box and it's still wrapped.

"Go ahead and open them," my mom says as she takes my dad's hand.

I rip the paper off and find a book. I look at the name, _A Mother's Journey, raising Quadruplets._

"Is this what I think it is?" I ask opening the book and reading the first passage. "It's your journal?"

I start crying immediately.

**_Ana POV_**

For nearly 20 years, I have written in my journal every single day since I found out that I was pregnant. I chronicled at first thinking I was pregnant with twins, only to discover there were four little babies in my belly. I made it a priority to write every night and have continued my journal to this day. I don't know why I thought this was the time to share it with my children, but I felt that it was right.

All my children knew of the existence of my journal, but no one except for Christian has read it.

To personalize it even more, I started four journals in addition to my personal one to document each of their lives. As for Charlie, her book includes my entries when Charlie was shot, and then when I thought she was going to make me a grandmother. My last entry was when she got engaged.

I look at all four of my children's reactions, and they are all very emotional. I knew they would have a strong emotion, but I never expected this. All of them are totally engrossed in their books, and Christian pulls me back on the couch and just holds my hand.

"I told you they would like it," he whispers in my ear. "Do you think they would notice if we go back up to our room so I can give you another one of your gifts that is not appropriate for our children to see?"

"Christian," I say scolding him. "Later."

"Mom, this is the best present you could have ever given me," Charlie says with tears in her eyes. "I will treasure this always."

"Now you know exactly how much I love you."

"As if there was any doubt."


	58. Chapter 58

**_Thanks so much for the well-wishes on my 10th Wedding Anniversary yesterday. It was a great day which ended with my son's play that he was a starred in. I couldn't ask for anything more!_**

* * *

**_Charlie POV_**

I haven't stopped reading my mom's gift to me since the moment I opened it. To understand what she was thinking when she first found out that she was pregnant with me and then to ultimately find out that she was carrying the four of us was riveting.

"Charlie," I hear someone calling my name, and I look up to see Kellan. "The three of you are in some kind of zone. I was asking if were coming to breakfast before it gets cold."

"I will be there in five minutes, I promise."

Kellan takes the book out of my hand.

"I've heard that one before."

"What are you doing? I was reading that."

"You need to come eat with your family."

"What about them?" I say pointing to Ted and Ben.

"I'm not dating them, so they don't have to listen to me."

My brothers look at me and I think they are going to stick their tongue out at me when I finally make my way into the kitchen.

"Mom, thank you so much," I say dishing myself up some breakfast.

"I hoped that you four would enjoy it."

"I more than enjoy it. It's incredible, and I can't wait to finish it." I say staring right at Kellan who is hiding my book and smiling. Oh he's going to get it later.

"I was actually quite nervous to give this to you, especially about the part of me being unsure that I wanted to be pregnant."

"I think it's a natural reaction when something happens like that when you weren't planning it. I was surprised about dad's reaction though."

"I always wanted to be a father. I think it really was the idea of having someone that was related to me by blood," he says looking right at Kellan who looks down at his plate.

I guess I never thought that he and my father shared that idea. Now I can understand why he got so excited when I thought I was pregnant.

"Did dad know how you were feeling?"

"I did. You know your mother; she doesn't hide her emotions like someone I know. I didn't know what to do or say. I just had to support her," my father says taking my mom's hand and kisses it.

"I can't wait to finish it," I say looking right at Kellan.

"We will see about that," he says and everyone has a laugh at my expense.

After brunch, we are joined by Tori and Mackenzie and we just relax. I set-up my new computer and play around with my camera while Kellan plays with the new pair of golf clubs that my father bought him. That's another thing I didn't know about Kellan, he loves the game of golf. I guess by looking at him you wouldn't automatically guess golfer.

I overhear him talking with my dad about setting up a weekend golf trip before Teddy heads off to spring training.

Mom and I are in the kitchen with Gail preparing for our Christmas feast tonight when I feel Kellan sneaking up behind me.

"Are you going to give me my book back," I ask when I feel his arms wrap around my waist.

"How bad do you want it back," he whispers in my ear and I giggle.

"Why don't I show you tonight?"

"You've got a deal," he says kissing my cheek.

"Now go back to playing with the rest of the kiddies while I finish baking."

"Yes mom."

**_Teddy POV_**

Today has been such a great day and what made the day just perfect was a surprise call from Jim the jeweler to tell me that Mackenzie's ring will be ready for pick-up tomorrow. I don't know how I'm going to be able to keep it a secret for the next five days.

I think I've changed my mind.

I pull Ben up to my room and share my idea with him.

"Teddy, what the hell is your problem," my baby brother asks.

"I don't want to propose to Mackenzie on New Year's."

"What the hell are you talking about? Are you breaking up with her?"

Oh no, I think my brother has the wrong idea.

"Are you fucking crazy? I love the woman downstairs with all my heart. I meant that I want to propose to her tomorrow."

"But what happened to your whole grand plan?"

"I will just have to change it."

"So, what do you have in mind?"

"Why do you think I wanted to talk to you? You're the smart one. Help me come up with the most romantic way to propose to Mackenzie."

"No pressure."

"And don't say anything to anyone. I want it to be a surprise."

"My lips are sealed."

**_Mackenzie POV_**

Teddy has been acting strange since he got that phone call yesterday. He's barely said anything to me, and I'm starting to get really nervous. I'm waiting for the other ball to drop, but I don't want to ask because I'm afraid what he's going to say.

I even decided to stay at my parent's house last night because he was making me so uncomfortable with his silence. He didn't even question me not going home with him, so I know there is something really wrong.

I was so low that I resorted to asking Tori to do some sneaking around. She couldn't even get anything out of Ben. She even sounded worried, and I never heard her like that before.

"Mackenzie, you have a visitor," I hear my dad say as he knocks on my door.

That's weird. I'm not expecting anyone, and I haven't heard from Teddy since he dropped me off last night.

I walk to the front door to find Walters, but no Teddy.

"What's going on Walters?"

"I'm not sure Miss. I was just told that you needed to come with me."

I don't even hesitate. I grab my coat and follow him out to the SUV.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know."

What the hell is going on?

We drive for more than an hour until I realize where we are headed.

Walters pulls into the Snoqualmie Falls parking lot and he comes around to open my door.

"Where's Teddy?"

"This way Miss Stewart."

What's up with all the formalities?

Walters leads me down the boardwalk and down several flights of stairs until we reach bottom, and then I see it. Lining the pathway are candles and rose petals.

I now realize what's going on. Walters smiles and motions me to continue the path.

I start to cry when I see Teddy in a black tux waiting for me with his back against the falls.

I can tell that Teddy is crying too, and that makes me cry even harder.

"You look beautiful," he says, and I realize that I'm wearing a pair of dark denim, t-shirt and my pink Northface jacket.

"Not as handsome as you."

I can't believe this is happening. It's like we're in slow motion as Teddy gets down on one knee, takes out a box and grabs my hand.

"I was planning to wait until New Year's, but I couldn't. Mackenzie Marie Stewart, I love you more than anything in the world and without you I'm nothing. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes," I say jumping onto him but not before he slips the craziest ring on my finger.

"You will?" he asks.

"I thought you wanted to break up with me," I say kissing him.

"Why would you ever think that?"

"Because of the way you have been acting for the past few weeks, and then yesterday I knew something was going on but I didn't know what. Now I know why. But wait a minute; you said that you were going to wait until New Year's to propose what changed your mind?"

He holds up my finger as the diamond catches the lights throwing rainbows everywhere. I worked it out with your dad to have all of your family there as well as my family is always at my grandparent's annual party so everyone we love would be there when I asked you to be my wife.

Now that gives me an idea.

"Now, this might sound crazy but what if we still surprised our families? Not with a proposal, but we could surprise them with a wedding." I can't believe the words coming out of my mouth. "That's if you want to marry me in five days."

I watch his face and the he stands us both up.

"I would marry you right now if we could. Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Why wait, I love you and I know you love me."

"Well then it's all set, but I think we are going to need some help for us to pull this off."

"I think your brother and Tori fit that description."

"Why what do you have in mind?"

It's hard to believe just how much we have accomplished in four days and that today is the big day. Tori was so excited when I asked her to be my Maid of Honor. The only other person we had to let in on our secret was Emily, because there was no way Teddy could get married without his sister. I feel bad that we didn't tell Charlie, but we really want to keep this a secret. I hope that she's not too upset once she finds out what we are up to.

Last night, Teddy surprised Tori and I with a suite at The Fairmont Hotel. Ana and Charlie will join us later to get ready for the big party aka my wedding tonight.

I hate keeping this from my future mother and sister-in-law, but I know that they will understand.

It's been so much fun getting ready. We started by having a beautiful brunch downstairs before the glam squad, as Charlie calls them, arrives in our suite.

I have two dresses for the night, one for the party and then around 11:30, Tori is going to help me change into my wedding dress that I found two days ago at a little boutique. I was amazed that it fit perfectly and that he didn't require any alterations. Lucky for Teddy and Ben they are both wearing tuxes so no need to change and of course Tori already had her dress for the event.

Teddy did tell me that his whole family knew that he was going to propose to me tonight hence our beauty day. I can't help but giggle as I pick up on little comments from Ana and Charlie that I probably wouldn't have noticed if I didn't know what was really going on.

I don't start getting nervous until Teddy and Ben arrive at six to pick us.

"You look beautiful Miss Stewart," he says kissing me on the cheek. "Can you believe in just six hours you will be Mrs. Grey."

Whoa, I never thought of that. We never discussed if I was going to take his name. Since I'm an only child, I always just assumed that I would keep my maiden name or maybe hyphenate it. Maybe if I hadn't decided that we should get married five days after getting engaged, Teddy and I would have had this conversation. Either way, I know now is not the right time for this discussion.

"You make one sexy groom," I say turning him around so I can get a good look at his ass.

"Why thank you, Mrs. Grey."

"So Ben, are you ready for another sister?"

"The question is, can you handle me as your brother?"

"I think I can."

I love Ben. He is such a great guy. I always felt like he watched out for me after he and Addison started dating. That feels like so long ago now.

The drive to Teddy's grandparent's feels like it takes an eternity. When we arrive, Ted quickly grabs my wedding dress and races upstairs to hide it in an upstairs closet.

"You ready to do this?" Teddy says when he finds us under the tent trying to find our seats for dinner.

"More than anything," I pronounce and kiss his lips.

By 11 o'clock, Tori is pulling me inside the house to an upstairs bathroom to change into my ball gown. Growing up, I never really thought or planned my wedding which I guess is a bit odd, but never the less here I am. I'm in the most beautiful dress, and I really do feel like a princess. As Tori best described it, my dress is a naughty princess with the very corset top and the endless amount of tulle draping down. Teddy spared no expense for tonight as he said he wanted everything to be perfect, and I know it will be.

"I can't believe you are getting married, A surprise wedding is so romantic," Tori says handing me the bouquet that Ben has just come up and delivered along with a pair of unbelievable diamond drop earrings from Teddy.

"I wouldn't have my wedding any other way," I say as we head downstairs. I can hear the music start to change to play the traditional wedding march.

Tori hugs me one last time before she walks out to the tent. I take another few minutes to compose myself before I get married.

I can hear gasps and I think people know what's going on when I spot my father not too far away from me. I emerge so everyone can see me dressed in my white gown to gasps and cheers.

"Daddy, will you walk me down the aisle?"


	59. Chapter 59

**_Teddy POV_**

When I know that Mackenzie is ready, I ask Rev. Walsh to take his place on the dance floor and Ben comes and takes his place next to me as my Best Man. I spot my parents wondering what's going on, and I cue the musicians to play.

Out of the corner of my eye I see that Emily and Colton have finally made it, barely. I knew it was a long shot but figured they would make it if they left right after their matinee show in Minnesota. Now it's perfect, and everyone that we love is in this room.

Suddenly, I get nervous when Rev. Walsh asks everyone to take their seats.

I can tell that my dad has just figured it out, and walks over to me and hugs me.

"I love you son," he says. He then walks back to his seat next to my mother who is in the front row. Mom is already crying and blows me a kiss.

The next thing I see is Tori making her way to the dance floor. She looks beautiful tonight, and I can't help but look over at Ben who is just grinning from ear to ear.

Then my eyes are catches a vision in white as she emerges into the tent.

My God, I am the luckiest man alive. Mackenzie looks beautiful. That doesn't even seem like the right word to describe how she looks right now as she's walking up to me.

As she takes her father's arm, Rev. Walsh asks everyone to stand up.

I spot Charlie who is also crying as she grips Kellan's arm. I wonder what is going through both of their minds right now. We all thought they would be the first to marry.

Finally, the musicians end their song, and I see Mackenzie looking right at me fighting back tears.

I walk up and shake Mr. Stewart's hand, and I'm surprised when he pulls me into an embrace.

"Take care of her, that's all I ask. Love her with everything you have," he whispers into my ear. He kisses his daughter, and then gives me her hand.

"You look stunning," I say as I lean over and kiss her cheek.

Our ceremony is short and sweet just like we wanted, because we wanted our first kiss be right at the stroke of midnight.

"And by the power vested by me I now pronounce you husband and wife. Teddy please kiss your bride," he says before everyone starts the countdown."

I take her face into my hands and just stare into her eyes.

"I love you so much," I say as the crowd shouts Happy New year and I kiss my wife for the first time.

What a perfect start to the New Year.

As we walk down the make-shift aisle we are greeted with hugs and kissed from our family and friends.

"I can't believe you did all of this Teddy. I'm so happy for you and Mackenzie," my mom says hugging me almost too tight.

"I'm sorry that we didn't tell you, but Mackenzie wanted to surprise everybody."

"Don't apologize. This is your wedding day, as long as you're happy I'm happy," she says kissing my cheek before she can get her hands on my wife.

Wow, my wife that is so strange to think that I have a wife, let alone I'm a husband.

**_Ana POV_**

Watching my son recite his vows to the woman he loves is so touching, and brings me back to the day Christian and I got married. I don't think I have ever seen Teddy this happy before as I watch him look into Mackenzie's eyes. There is so much power and love behind each of his words that it proves to me that they will last, and their love will see them through anything that life throws their way.

During the very romantic ceremony, Christian just holds my hand and wipes a few stray tears. I look over at my husband of nearly 20 years and thank God for him and for this beautiful moment.

I still can't believe I have a son who is married. I remember the day he was born like it was just yesterday. I think about everything from his first day of school to now. I can't believe someone else is responsible for him now. I'm a bit sad, but I couldn't be more thrilled to have Mackenzie officially part of our family.

"So how do you feel?" Christian says wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Happy, what about you?"

"At least I know that GEH will stay in the family," he says and I shove him.

"Leave it to you to think about business when our son gets married."

"What? It's the truth."

"I just didn't think that would be your first response."

"We need to think of a wedding gift to them," I say trying to think of just the perfect gift.

"Oh, I have a few things in mind, but let's not worry about that right now. Let's go and celebrate our son and new daughter-in-law."

**_Kellan POV_**

To see Ted surprise us all but marrying Mackenzie when we were all expecting this grand proposal was quite shocking. To think that Charlie and I nearly missed it because my fiancée was a little horny so we snuck off to the boathouse for a little relief.

As I watch Ted and Mackenzie, I think about Charlie and I and the day when we get married. I know it will be just as romantic or maybe more. I could care less if we got married by a justice of the peace. All I want is for Charlie to have the wedding of her dreams, and for me it's just the fact that I know she will be mine for the rest of time.

"You look like you have a lot on your mind," Charlie says snapping me back into reality.

"It's a lot to take in," I admit unsure of Charlie's reaction.

"I can't believe that Ben and Emily knew but they kept it from me. Teddy owes me an explanation.

Emily, I didn't know she was here. When did she arrive?

"You aren't mad at him are you?"

"No, I'm a little hurt that I wasn't involved though."

"Promise me that you won't give him a hard time. At least wait until tomorrow," I say and she starts to laugh.

"If he's lucky, I will wait until after the honeymoon."

**_Charlie POV_**

I never would have thought in a million years that my little brother could have pulled this off. I just wish that Emily could have been here to see this.

"Surprise," says the most amazing voice.

I turn around and see my sister, and the moment we lock eyes on each other we start crying. I don't know why this happens every time we reunite.

"You're here," I say and then push her back. "Wait a minute; you are supposed to be in Indiana. I talked to you this morning."

"Teddy called me yesterday and booked two tickets for Colton and I. Of course I couldn't miss his wedding."

Now, I shouldn't feel this way, but I'm hurt. Man, that sounds really selfish. I should be happy for my brother and new sister.

"Charlie, I'm sorry I kept this from you today," Mackenzie says and I hug her. "I really wanted to tell you."

"I understand."

"No hard feelings?"

"Are you kidding, I am so happy for you and my brother."

**_Christian POV_**

What an amazing way to end a year and then to begin another. After tonight I can't wait to see what this year brings to my family.

It will only be a matter of time until Charlie marries Kellan, and for Emily and Colton and Ben and Tori, if it's written in the stars.

Watching my son and daughter-in-law cut their cake was wondering. And then seeing my wife dance with our eldest son is such an amazing feeling.

Finally, I'm able to get my daughter-in-law alone and take her for a spin on the dance floor.

"My son is one lucky man."

"Thank you Mr. Grey."

"Stop right there, Mr. Grey is my father and you are officially my daughter now, so you can call me dad or Christian whatever you prefer. Now, in the matter of your wedding gift, I want to give you part one tonight."

"Christian, please no gifts."

"I insist. You are officially a member of the Grey family, and you know how much I have enjoyed working with you and how much you have done for GEH. I hereby give you GEH upon my retirement, whenever that comes. Which of course if Ana had her way it would be tomorrow, but I think I still have a couple of good years left in me. So what do you say Mackenzie Grey?"

"I don't know to say."

"Just say thank you."

"Thank you," she says, and throws her arms around me.

**_Teddy POV_**

"I knew that it was only a matter of time before you left me for my father," I say tapping on my father's shoulder as my wife looks up at me with tears in her eyes.

Shit I was just kidding about her leaving me.

"Are you okay," I say when she kisses me.

"You're father just gave me his wedding gift.

Fuck, do I want to know what it is?

"He gave me GEH."

"Are you serious?" I ask looking at my dad.

"Very, Mackenzie is more than capable to take over when I retire, plus she is my favorite child now."

"Naturally," I say hugging my dad.

"Thank you for doing this."

"Don't thank me, thank your wife. She is going to be an amazing CEO. "Now, for part two of your gift, I have arranged for you and my new daughter to leave tomorrow on the GEH jet to fly to St. Thomas for however long you want and to stay our house."

Wow, I should get married more often by the reaction of my dad tonight.

"Thank you."


	60. Chapter 60

**_I hope that everyone had a great weekend as I did celebrating my 10th Wedding Anniversary and then yesterday celebrating my husband's 35th Birthday! Thank you to everyone for the wonderful reviews and PMs. I hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

**_Charlie POV_**

Tomorrow is going to be the hardest day of my life. Kellan leaves in less than 12 hours and we still haven't had the talk yet. We couldn't chat on the ride home because Ted and Mackenzie were on our flight. We both agreed we would wait until we get home.

The ride back to the apartment is quiet mostly. Kellan just holds my hand and I have my head on his shoulder. I am fighting the urge to sleep. I'm so tired, but I know this needs to happen.

Kellan grabs his suitcases from the hall closet, and I help him pack. At least he will be in a dorm so he won't need much. Just his clothes, sheets, towels, and personal items.

It's now or never. Who is going to break this awkward silence?

"You know I don't want you to go right?" I ask and Kellan's head pops out from the closet.

"What?"

"I'm supporting your dream, but that doesn't mean I like the fact that you are leaving me for five months."

"No it doesn't."

Shit is that all he's going to say.

"Are you happy to be leaving?" I reply in a little snarky manner.

"Of course not. I wish you could come with me. I hate the idea of leaving you."

That at least makes me feel a little better.

"It just doesn't feel like you are sad."

"You're kidding right? I thought you were all ready for your freedom, at least temporarily."

"Why would you even think that?"

"The last few weeks you have been so obsessed with completing your film. I felt like you didn't care that I was here waiting for you, or that I didn't even matter."

Now I feel like a grade a bitch.

"That was never my intention," I say walking over to him and embracing him. "I'm sorry that I got so involved in my movie. When I get going on a project I tend to have a one track mind."

"You're telling me. Do you realize that we didn't have sex for five days because you were glue to your computer? I felt like you didn't need me that way anymore."

It couldn't have been five days, right?

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"I tried too, but you weren't listening to what I had to say. It took us going to Seattle for us to be intimate again, and the major reason was because you promised to take a break from your movie."

I hop on the bed and get on my knees so that I'm eye to eye with Kellan.

"I'm so sorry for the way I've treated you. Can you please forgive me? Tell me what I can do to make it up to you. I can't have you leave for Virginia feeling like this. If you want, I will drop out of school and come down and be with you."

**_Kellan POV_**

That's all I needed to hear from her. I feel so much better right now. I feel like I can leave for the next 20 weeks, and return to marry the girl of my dreams.

"Well, you can start by taking off your clothes very slowly," I say moving back so I can get the full view.

The look on Charlie's face says it all.

She unzips her hoodie revealing a white tank top

"Slowly," I remind her as I feel my cock twitch.

Charlie touches her breasts over her top, and I don't know if I can wait for her to undress.

Fuck I want to do it myself.

I step up to her and pull off her top and then rip her bra off.

Charlie is reaching for my shirt but I beat her to it, by pulling it off first.

"I'm going to miss this," she says when she unbuttons my jeans, pulling them and my boxer briefs down at the same time.

"We are just going to have to find a way around that," I say as I pull down her jeans and panties.

I grab Charlie and throw her down on the bed, and I'm on top of her in less than a second.

"Fuck me Kellan," she moans into my mouth.

I love when she talks dirty.

"If I'm going to be away from you for longer than 24 hours, I am going to take my time and really make you remember how this feels." I say, running my hand down the length of her body. I want to memorize every inch of her body.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to wait that long," she says and thrusts her pelvis to meet my erection and starts to grind up against me.

Fuck, she is going to be my undoing one of these days.

"You need to learn to keep still."

"What are you going to do to stop me?"

Her eyes are on fire with desire.

I look around our room until I find one of my ties hanging out of my bag. I jump off the bed and grab it.

"I think this will keep you still," I say and grab her wrists. I gently pull them over her head and tie them to the headboard.

She tries to lift her head to kiss me but instead she kisses my chest.

That one little kiss sends tingles all the way down to my toes.

I lie on my side and prop myself up on my elbow so I take her breasts into my hands.

"Kellan, I need you," Charlie moans staining against her restraint.

"In due time."

Sensing my plan for her, Charlie decides to bring her legs up and spreads her legs.

"What you are doing?"

"Just stretching," she says with the wild look in her eyes.

"Well, let's see if I can stretch you a little further," I say slipping my hand in between her thighs.

I hear Charlie gasp as I slip my fingers in between her wet folds.

"I'm going to miss how wet you get," I say pushing a finger inside her. She is all mine.

All I want to do is bury myself inside her until I have to leave. I can't take this teasing anymore.

I reach up and untie her wrists and instantly she pushes me back down on the bed and straddles me.

"Now, it's my turn to make you suffer," she says.

**_Charlie POV_**

I don't think I have ever had so many orgasms in my life. I think my body went into overdrive after my seventh. Even when I didn't think my body could take anymore, Kellan kept surprising me by pushing me past my limits.

I wake up lying on Kellan's chest with my ear on his heart.

"I'm going to miss waking up to this sound," I say placing my hand over his chest.

"You know you can always come visit," he says as he kisses the top of my head.

"Believe me I know. You are going to get sick of me for coming down every weekend."

"I don't think I could ever get sick of you."

I lean back and stare up at Kellan and I start to cry.

"You're really leaving aren't you?"

I know he doesn't want to say the word so he just nods.

"Would it be too late to ask you to stay?"

"I wish it wasn't."

Then our quiet time is interrupted by my stomach growling.

"I think I need to make you a proper breakfast before I leave," he says. He gets up from bed and throws on a pair of shorts before heading to the kitchen.

I shower quickly and then go in search of my man who is cooking me breakfast.

"That smells amazing," I say jumping up on the counter and stealing a piece of bacon.

"Hey now."

"What? I'm hungry, and the sight of you barefoot in the kitchen has got me all hot and bothered."

"Really, well we might have to do something about that after you eat."

Kellan dishes up breakfast, and then I go and sit on his lap.

"You know this is great, but I would like to eat my breakfast and you sitting on me like this doesn't help."

I giggle and then take the seat next to him.

After one last mind-blowing round in our bedroom, Kellan is packed and ready to go.

It takes another 15 minutes before we make it down to the parking garage.

"Promise me that you'll call me the second you arrive."

"I promise, don't worry I will be fine."

"I know that."

Knox comes down to meet us say goodbye, and now I can't stop the flow of tears.

"Take care of my girl or I will kick your ass," Kellan says hugging his best friend.

"Will do buddy. Now you better get moving before you're late."

"I will if you can get out of her while I say goodbye to my girl."

"Remember there are cameras all around," Knox says pointing all around the garage.

"Like that's going to stop me," I say. The look on both of their faces is priceless.

"Well okay then," Knox says disappearing behind the elevator doors.

"So, I guess this is it," I say as he grabs me.

"Let's not say the word, let's just say see you later. It makes it less permanent," he says taking my face into his hands.

"I love you," I say as he brushes my hair out of my face.

"I love you so much," he says and kisses me.

"I don't want you to leave," I breathe against his lips.

"That's all I needed to hear," he says before he gets into his Christmas present.

"After you're on the freeway, I want you to press play on the DVD okay, but not a minute before."

"What have you done?" he asks. I just smile at him and step back from the vehicle.

"Don't forget I love you more than anything."

And with that he drives out of the garage.

**_Kellan POV_**

I can't stop the flood of tears that are streaming down my face. I look back in my rearview mirror and I see Charlie, it breaks my heart. What the hell am I doing? How can I leave her?

That thought keeps running through my mind, and I decide about a half-dozen times to turn around but I can't go through with it.

Finally I hit the freeway and I press play on the DVD player.

I see Charlie wearing nothing but a sheet and her hair is all messed up. She pans out the camera, and I can see me sleeping on the bed. She made this sometime last night or this morning.

"Hey sweetie, I guess you are on the road if you are watching this, and I wanted to make you a little goodbye message. I'm glad that we talked last night, and I hope you realize just how much I love and need you. Please don't ever doubt my feelings for you. As much as I don't want you to go, I can't hold you back from going after something you really want. I am so proud of you, and these next five months will just fly by. We will never go a day without speaking and I promise to come visit you every chance I get. By that, I mean every weekend. Please don't forget me and this."

I'm shocked when she opens up the sheet to reveal the perfection that is her body.

"Don't show anyone this video to anyone, or I will never speak to you again. I love you and I will see you soon. Don't forget me."

That's exactly what I needed to hear from her.

I grab my phone and dial her number.

"You can't tell me that you're in Virginia already. You've only been gone 45 minutes," Charlie says through my car speakers."

"I just watched your video. You are amazing, do you know that? I love you."

"I love you too. Now concentrate on the road and I will talk to you soon."


	61. Chapter 61

**_Charlie POV_**

It's been three weeks since I've seen Kellan, and it's killing me. For once it's not me cancelling on him, but that doesn't make me feel any better. Kellan has been so busy with training that either he has been working, or I've had a Saturday class. Not this weekend though. It's my birthday, and I can't wait to see him.

Knox and I left after my last class on Friday, so we are going to enjoy our little road trip down to Virginia.

"I haven't seen you this happy since before he left town," Knox says after we stop for gas and pick up snacks.

"Truthfully, I haven't been. I feel like I'm missing part of my heart."

"Well in talking with Kellan, I know he feels the same way. It will be nice for you two to celebrate your birthday this weekend."

"Thanks for driving me."

"Anything for you. Besides I have some friends that I haven't seen in a few years, so it will be a little reunion for me too."

Since Kellan left, I feel been like a robot just making it through the day. The only good thing about Kellan being away is that I've had an endless supply of time to complete my film. I spent last night completing it, and tonight I will be screening it for Kellan. I hope he likes it. I plan on turning it in on Monday, so I hope Kellan doesn't have any changes.

Knox is trying to make small talk in the car, but all I can do is look at my phone. I see that we are only an hour away from my man.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," I respond and look over at him and see he's very serious.

"How did you know that Kellan was the one?"

That's an easy question.

"When I first laid eyes on him, I knew that I loved him. Even before we uttered a word."

"But how?"

I wonder why he is asking me that question.

"It was just a feeling I had when he touched me. When I bumped into him there was this electric spark between him and me. That was the end for me."

"Really?"

"Why do you ask?"

Has he met someone? Is that why he's asking?

"Just wondering."

His reaction is odd, but I decide not to push the subject any further.

We arrive at the hotel, and I text Kellan to tell him we are here.

I don't hear back from him right away, so I decide to go and get ready and await his call.

Knox is staying in a room down the hall from me. I didn't want him to have an adjoining room, as we both agreed that would be too awkward.

I open the door to my room, and immediately realize something is happening.

There are rose petals and candles and soft music playing.

"Kellan?"

I walk around the corner and find him naked on the bed wearing only a bow tie.

"Hello beautiful," he says.

"Well, hello yourself. How long have you been waiting for me like this?"

"Not long. Knox texted me when you got into town, and I was in the area."

I walk over to him as I begin stripping off my clothes, and then I crawl onto the bed.

"Happy Birthday," he whispers in my ear as he begins to kiss my neck.

"You know it's not my birthday for a couple more hours."

"I thought we could start your celebration a little early."

"Well, I'm not stopping you," I say as I wrap my arms around his neck.

"I'm missed you so much," he says as he pulls me onto his lap. I wrap my legs around him.

"I want to bury myself inside you for the next few hours."

"That is just about the best birthday present ever."

**_Kellan POV_**

I don't think I can go another round with my amazing fiancée, I think my dick might just fall off. I think she is making up for lost time.

"I have a surprise for you." She says holding me close.

Oh God, not another surprise.

I watch as she jumps off the bed and goes over to retrieve something from her bag.

"I thought we could watch this with our pizza," she says holding up a DVD.

"Your film, you finished?"

"This morning around three, and you are the first to see the final product."

I can't believe it's done.

We snuggle in, eating our pizza and watching the movie of our lives.

I don't know how, but she has done it. Nearly 90 minutes later and the credits begin rolling. I don't think I've ever been this quiet during a movie before.

"So, what do you think?"

I'm still in disbelief; I can't believe what I've just seen.

"That bad?"

"Absolutely not, it's perfect. I don't know what to say."

"You think so?"

"Yes."

In fact, this is the greatest piece of work I have ever seen. I know that I'm a little biased, but it's the truth.

"I have to say that Miranda doesn't hold a candle to you; but I think that Troy really captured my essence."

"You're teasing me."

"Oh no, I would never do that. I know better," I say trying to hold back my laughter.

This weekend has been amazing and I can't believe it's time for her to leave me again. Our time was too short, especially since I don't know when I'm going to see her again. She lies in my arms and I hold her close. I don't want her to go. This weekend was like a dream, and I'm not ready to wake up.

If this weekend was anything, it was a recommitment to us that we can make this work. Soon May will come, and we will be reunited once again. We will not have to say goodbye until the next time we meet.

My phone buzzes and I see its Knox saying that it's time to go.

"Wake up beautiful," I say kissing her lips. "It's time."

"Not yet, I'm not ready to leave."

"I'm not ready for you to leave either. I wish you could stay with me forever."

"Soon," she says hugging me a little closer before letting me go.

After she changes, she comes over and gives me a quick kiss.

"I will see you later."

"You bet. Now let me walk you out."

"No, I want to remember you just like this."

"Call me when you get home?"

She nods and then she walks out.

I reach for my phone and text Knox.

Kellan: Take care of my girl and to drive safely with this very precious cargo.

Knox: Will do!

Kellan: See you soon.

Knox: I will have Charlie call you when we get home.

**Three months later**

**_Charlie POV_**

I can't believe I've been selected to be part of the Tribeca Film Festival. This year has a lot at stake as I'm hoping that someone will pick up my movie for distribution. There has been some talk already of my film but nothing concrete.

I was hoping that Kellan would be able to join me at least for the weekend, but he's doing some weeklong exercise so it will be another week until I see him again.

Tonight is the awards banquet and Knox has agreed to go as my date/security tonight. That of course was with Kellan's blessing since he felt bad for cancelling me last minute, and he didn't want me to go alone.

I found this black gown last week with Kellan in mind, but now I'm not sure if its right for my substitute date. Unfortunately, I didn't have time to search for a new dress, so this one will have to do.

When I go out into the kitchen I find Knox is a stunning black tux. Wow, he really cleans up very nicely.

"Charlie, you look beautiful," he says when he turns around.

I don't know why but all of a sudden I feel self-conscience.

"You don't look bad either, are you ready to go?"

We head downstairs to find White waiting by the SUV.

I don't expect to win anything, so I just plan on having a great time.

Knox takes my hand to help me out of the car and we walk down the red carpet.

"Oh no, if I have to do this, you're coming along with me," I say pulling Knox alongside me.

"Miss Grey, who are you wearing?" shouts a paparazzo.

"Charlie, where's your fiancée?"

"Do you just ignore them?" Knox asks as I have a firm grip on his hand.

"Yes. I just stand there and smile. I let them take their photos and move on."

We eat a delicious meal before the awards presentation.

"And the winner for the outstanding young filmmaker award goes to Charlie Grey, for _Finding Love No Matter the Cost_."

I can't believe it.

I stand up as does rest of the audience. I'm in shock.

"I told you were going to win," Knox says as he kisses my lips. We both stand there just looking at each other.

**_Knox POV_**

What the hell just happened?

I can't believe that I just kissed Charlie. I don't what came over me. I've crossed a line.

She looked at me with those most amazing sparkling blue eyes and then walked up on the stage. I know that I caught her completely off guard, but I had to do it. She had to know how I felt even though I know that it doesn't matter. I know she loves my best friend.

I watch my love accept her award and then I tell White that I need to leave and to watch over Charlie.

When I get to the apartment, I pack up my things in record time. I don't want to be here when Charlie gets home.

I'm taking my last load out to the elevator when the doors open and its Charlie.

"We need to talk," she says. "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving?"

"Why?"

"You know damn well why. I crossed the line tonight. Kellan gave me two rules when I took this job. The first was to keep you safe which I have, and the other was not to fall in love with you. I've broke that rule."

"You're in love with me?" She asks placing her hand on her heart.

"Yes and that's why I can't stay here."

I push past her, and the elevator doors close to the woman I love forever.

**_Charlie POV_**

I have no idea what has just happened.

The first thing I know is Knox is kissing me. Then he confesses he's in love with me, and now he's gone.

I don't want Knox to leave but maybe its best.

I hear my phone ringing, and when I open my clutch I find that it's Kellan calling me.

"Congratulations, I hear you won," he says. "I'm so proud of you baby."

"How did you know?"

"Knox just called me to tell me about it, and he also told me that he quit. What the hell happened?"

"I don't know. After I won my award he left, and when I got home he was leaving."

"Did he tell you why?"

Do I tell him the truth or do I lie so they can continue their friendship?

"No, he didn't say."

"That's so unlike him. He said he would call me once he's settled. White is going to stay with you until next weekend, and then you are all mine."


	62. Chapter 62

**_Sorry for not posting yesterday, but I baked for seven hours yesterday for a teacher/staff appreciation at my boys school as tomorrow is the last day of school! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

**_Kellan POV_**

We made it. It's been 20 weeks and three days, and we survived. Today I graduate from the F.B.I. Academy and Charlie and I will once again be together in New York. I haven't seen Charlie in three weeks as she had different projects and tests to study for before finals week. I've been dying to see her. It's been too long. To compensate for not seeing each other we have had our Skype sex dates. That has been able to get me through since the last time we saw each other.

As much as I hated being away from her this long, I think it has helped our relationship grow that much stronger, and when she arrives today I'm going to ask her if we can set a wedding date.

Graduation day has worked out perfectly. The Mariners are playing a weekend series against the Nationals for interleague play, and we are all going out to the game tonight after graduation. It will be nice to see the whole Grey clan, and have them here to share in this big day with me. I haven't told anyone as I wanted it to be a surprise, but I am graduating at the top of my class which allowed me to pick my assignment. Of course I chose New York.

I was hoping that Charlie would have come into town last night seeing that she's done with school, but she had some meeting that she couldn't get out of. The Grey's were going to fly into New York to pick her up before flying down for me today. I haven't spoken to her since yesterday, and this is probably the longest we have gone without talking.

Blankers called from the plane saying that they left New York late, so they will meet me at graduation. I am a little disappointed that I won't see my girl until after the ceremony, but there is nothing I can do about it now.

As we are introduced, I walk onto the stage looking for my family and low and behold, they are all seated in the front row. I wonder how Christian arranged for all of that. As soon as Charlie sees me she stands up and starts cheering, but quickly realizes that this isn't that kind of graduation. She sits down right away, and her face is about as red as I've ever seen it. I catch her eye and wink at her. I at least appreciated her gesture. It makes me feel loved.

After the introductions, I'm introduced as this year's top agent.

I watch Charlie's face when they announce my name. She's stunned and starts crying.

As I walk across the stage to get my badge, I look over at my family who are now on their feet cheering me on. This is just about the best moment in my life.

**_Charlie POV_**

I am so proud of Kellan and all of his accomplishments. I can't believe we made it through the last five month, and we are stronger than ever. I feel horrible about being late, but at least dad was able to pull some strings and get us front row seats so I can watch my man graduate with top honors.

"Congratulations," I say as I run up and hug Kellan. He surprises me by grabbing my ass in front of everyone, including my parents. "I've missed you so much."

"Not as much as I did."

"Are we going to celebrate or not," Teddy asks as he and Walters makes a quick exit to a waiting car.

I can't believe that Teddy was able to make graduation before his game tonight.

"Absolutely," Kellan says before Teddy is whisked away to the stadium.

"Just wait, you and I are going to celebrate alone later," I whisper in his ear.

"Now?"

"Later," I say and wink at him.

After graduation we all go back to the hotel to change before heading to the stadium for a private dinner, and to watch Teddy in action.

"I would like to toast the reason why we are all here and that's for Kellan. Watching you today up there was so inspiring. I love you so much."

"I also want to toast Kellan for doing this family very proud today, but I would also like to toast my equally amazing daughter for finding a distributor for her film. Baby, I can't wait to see your movie on the big screen." Dad says.

"Dad, you weren't supposed to say anything until it was final," I protest. Everyone is looking at me wondering what is going on.

"Charlie, is this true?" My mom inquires.

"That was what my meeting was about yesterday. I met with Harvey Weinstein, and we are in preliminary negations for his company to purchase the rights of my film."

"That's amazing Charlie," Kellan says.

"It's not a done deal yet. Dad's lawyers are scouring the contract, so it's not official yet by any means."

"So, are we going to be able to see this amazing film," Ben asks.

"I could arrange for a private screening tomorrow before Teddy's game," my dad announces and I know what that means.

I'm in the lobby of the movie theatre as my family is watching my movie, and of course I can't be in the same room. I'm worried about their reaction. This time it's the story of my life that is on the jumbo screen in there.

"Are you going to come in?" Kellan says as he finds me next to the front door.

"Is it over yet?"

"No, we are just up to the incident," he says pulling me into his arms.

"How's it going in there?"

"It's going great! I did get a little uncomfortable when your main character's father catches her and her boyfriend in bed though. "

"And you wanted to know why I didn't want to be in there."

"Come on it's not that bad. Everyone in that room knows our story, and here we are now. Speaking of which, I wanted to talk to you about setting a date. You said you wanted to wait until I graduated, and I've been officially assigned to the New York bureau so there's nothing standing in our way."

I knew we were going to have this talk this weekend, but I don't want to tell him that I'm not ready yet.

"Look, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"If the movie deal goes through, I'm going to drop out of NYU."

"Why would you do that?"

"Well after talking about the deal with Harvey and my father, I realized that I'm going to miss so much school with all the work that is associated with it. So it's probably best to withdraw."

"Were you planning on talking to me about this before you made this life changing decision?"

I can't believe he is asking me this.

"I don't remember you asking me about training for the FBI before you applied."

"Charlie, that's different. I had already applied when you and I got back together. Besides, I asked you how you felt about it, and you gave me your full support, remember?"

"I'm still going to be in New York; I'm not going anywhere. I would like your support, please."

"I will support you in any decision as long as we can talk about it as a couple."

"This is my life Kellan," I say, and instantly I regret it.

"I thought I was part of your life Charlie."

"You are," I say, but I don't think he is convinced.

"Then where does that leave us _Miss Grey_?"

**_Kellan POV_**

All I wanted to talk about was setting a date, and right now I don't even know if I still have a fiancée.

"Then where does that leave us _Miss Grey_?"

"You're overreacting as usual _Mr. Harper_."

"Then let's set a date. When do you want to get married? If you aren't going to stay in school then you have nothing holding you back, unless you've changed your mind about us."

"Do I have to decide tonight?"

"No, but can you at least give me a year then we can narrow it down?"

"I don't know."

"Tell me why you are so hesitant to set a date."

"You know it's just a piece of paper. I feel like I'm already married to you."

"Well in that case, let's get married tonight."

"You know what I mean."

"No I don't."

"Can we do this later?"

"I've heard that before."

"Don't do this Kellan."

"Were you two planning on joining us in the theatre?" Ana says peeking her head out the door.

"We were just coming," Charlie responds.

"We aren't finished here Charlie?"

"Right now we are. We will continue this later when were alone."

**_Charlie POV_**

Kellan and I never quite finished our conversation from the movie theatre, and neither of us has brought it back up. That was three months ago.

Right now I'm in the music studio working on the score of my movie that is set to be released in six weeks. I can't believe my movie is going to be seen by the masses. Mr. Weinstein has been great to work with, and he is already working on my next project which I will start as soon as we get through with all the press for this film. I can't wait to get started as I'm going to do an adaptation of The Great Gatsby. I was shocked when he offered me the job.

I've already seen and approved the screenplay, so our first task will be casting. Emily has been chomping at the bit for an audition, and honestly she's perfect for the role of Daisy, but I can't make that call. All casting decisions have to be approved by Mr. Weinstein.

Since Emily ended the tour with Rock of Ages, she has been in LA along with Colton while she is working on a pilot season. So far she's had a few auditions, but nothing she is excited about. I know that Colton wants to come back to New York, but he's staying in LA for the summer with Emily.

My phone starts to buzz nonstop, and I realize I've lost track of time when I see the several missed calls from Kellan so I decide to text him back.

Charlie: How long have you been home?

Kellan: I just got home from work when should I expect you?

Charlie: I'm packing up my things now so I should be home within the hour.

Kellan: I'm exhausted, have you had dinner?

Charlie: Not yet, u?

Kellan: Want me to order in?

Charlie: Chinese please

Kellan: Love you

Charlie: Love you more

I'm dead on my feet by the time we pull into the parking garage. The next thing I remember is waking up in my bed. I look up to find Kellan eating in bed.

"How long have I been home?"

"Only 20 minutes. I carried you up here, and dinner just arrived. I was starving so I already started eating."

"You better have left me a few egg rolls," I say sitting up. Kellan hands me the box with two egg rolls in it.

"So what's on tap for tomorrow?

"Well, I was hoping you could come with me to the studio. I wanted to get your thoughts on the final music. We are doing one last screening with Mr. Weinstein, and he wanted you to come along so that he could take us out to celebrate."

"Well, Miss Grey, I would love too."


	63. Chapter 63

**_18 months later_**

**_Charlie POV_**

"This is the best idea you have ever Teddy." I say relaxing by the pool at the Palms Hotel in Las Vegas.

Where else could you be lying next to a pool in January and its 80 degrees?

"Well, how many times do you turn 21? We had to turn it out."

We have officially been 21 for four days, and tonight is our first night in Vegas. We all arrived this morning after spending our actual birthday in Seattle with mom and dad, except for Emily who was still in LA.

I don't know how turning 21 could top last year but here's hoping. Gatsby premiered in September and we topped the box office for six straight weeks. Thanks in large part to my sister, who is now Hollywood's' It Girl'. Emily just finished filming her third movie since we wrapped filming on Gatsby. I was so happy when she said that she and Colton could join us. When they find us at the pool they are whispering to each other, and the look on Emily's face says it all.

"You look like you two are up to something, now spill it Emily Jane," I say removing my sunglasses.

"We're getting married tonight!" She says whipping out a piece of paper from her suitcase.

"You're what?"

"Colton proposed to me yesterday, and we decided that since we are in Vegas we could just get married."

I yell for Ted and Ben to get out of the pool and come over to here.

"Our sister just informed me that she's getting married today."

"At 7 o'clock," Emily interjects.

"Right at seven?"

Is she serious?

"Overlooking the Grand Canyon," she says with such conviction.

"Do mom and dad know?"

"Of course, who do you think arranged everything last minute?"

"Are they here?"

"They're in the air now and will meet us at our venue."

"Now, boys if you will excuse your lovely ladies, we have a date at the spa."

"What are you thinking Emily?" I ask her as we get manis and pedis.

"I love him Charlie, why not? We've been together for three years almost to the day."

"But why the rush? I mean you just got engaged less than 24 hours ago. Not to mention that you didn't call me to tell me."

"I'm sorry Charlie."

"We are dying to know how he proposed." Tori says.

**_Emily POV_**

It's still hard for me to say that I'm engaged. It all feels so new. I look down at the square yellow canary diamond engagement ring on my finger, and I feel like the luckiest girl in the world.

"We are dying to know how he proposed." Tori says.

"Well, I had just come back to the house from an audition, and I couldn't find Colton anywhere. He had just texted me saying that he was home. When I walked out onto the patio I saw seashells leading from our patio down onto the beach. I thought I knew what was about to happen, but I wanted to be surprised. I could see him in the distance and he looked so cute in his khaki suit. He told me how much he loved me, and he couldn't live another day without me by his side as his wife."

"That's so romantic," Mackenzie says. "But when did you decide to get married today?"

"Well, I actually got that idea from you Mackenzie. We both felt we were ready to get married, and since we were all going to be in Vegas together why not?"

"What about Colton's parents," Charlie asks.

I'm not sure how Charlie really feels about this since there is currently no wedding date set for her and Kellan.

"Oh they will be here in time. We couldn't just have my parents there and not his."

"I even picked dress out yesterday and its up in our room."

"Well you thought of everything didn't you?"

"Charlie, can we talk?"

I didn't want to be rude to Mackenzie and Tori, but I need to make sure that Charlie and I are okay.

"Are you okay with all of this?"

"Of course, I love Colton. I just feel left out. I always thought I would be there when you picked out your dress, and that I would get to plan your bridal shower and bachelorette party."

"Well, I still need a Maid of Honor, and how about you throw me a post wedding shower if you want."

"Okay. I'm sorry. I really am happy for you and Colton," she says breaking down.

"Get all your tears out now girl, because I don't want you to ruin your make-up later."

"I need a dress. Do we have time to go look? I don't think that any of my dresses are appropriate for your wedding."

Now, here's the Charlie I love.

"Already taken care of."

"So what's the theme of your big day?"

"Vintage Hollywood. Kind of fitting don't you think."

**_Ted POV_**

"Man, no bachelor party. Your wedding blows Colton," I say as we lay by the pool drinking another round of cocktails.

"Well, thank you Teddy, but may I remind you that you didn't have a bachelor party either," Colton says.

Damn he's right.

"It's all up to you Kellan. Who knows when my brother will make an honest woman out of Tori, and I'm in need of a bachelor party."

"Really, Teddy?" My brother says and I start laughing.

"I'm not kidding, but Kellan promise me that you'll do something."

"I promise, but who knows when your sister will finally set a date."

"It will happen."

"So Ben, I think we need to make sure that Colton is ready to join our family," I say as I give Ben the look. He knows exactly what I have in mind."

"You sure are right brother."

"Okay guys, do you worst," Colton says and he's right to be afraid.

**_Ana POV_**

Christian and I have arranged for everything for Emily's wedding. This has been really fun; it's like planning my wedding all over again. Emily gave us a few parameters, but we made it work. I can't believe in just a few hours I will have two children who are married.

"You seem deep in thought," Christian asks as I stare out the window.

"Just thinking about our life, and where we are now."

"Are you still happy with me Anastasia?"

I slowly turn my head and smile at the beautiful man that I have been able to call my husband for nearly 22 years.

"Why would you ever ask me that?"

"I'm just curious."

"I've never been happier then I am right now. I love you so much."

"Well, I have plans for you Mrs. Grey if you care to follow me," he says taking my hand and leading me back to our bedroom.

"Why Mr. Grey, whatever do you have in mind?"

"I'm going to show you just how happy I am that you still love me."

I can already tell just how happy he is by the tightness in his pants.

Before we even get into the bedroom, Christian has his hands all over my body.

"Oh my," I say as he lifts my dress off my body.

"You are still the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on."

He always knows just what to say.

"Christian," I moan when he crushes his mouth to mine.

"Do you have any idea how much I want to fuck you right now?"

"Not as much as me," I say gliding my hands down Christian's still chiseled chest. I reach his pants and begin to unzip his them letting his rock hard erection spring free.

"Well hello there," I say looking down and salivating.

"He's very happy to see you."

"Well, I'm very happy to see him," I say as I reach down and lightly stroke one of my favorite appendages that belong to my darling husband.

"I want to bury myself into you for several hours," he says as moves my panties to the side and slips a finger into me.

"Oh Anastasia, I love finding you this way."

I throw my head back and spread my legs just a little more to allow better access for Christian's very skilled fingers.

"Tell me what you want Anastasia."

He still gets me every time that he calls me Anastasia.

"I want you to make love to me Christian." I say building up my speed as I pump his cock.

"What, do you want to come like that?"

I'm so confused right now, I feel my body quickly looking for a release but I want him inside with me.

I take a step back and lay down on the bed.

"I just want to make you happy. That has been my only goal in life."

Christian grabs the hem of his shirt and pulls it over his head then shimmies his pants and boxer briefs down.

"You like what you see Mrs. Grey?"

"Always have Mr. Grey."

And I think I can really appreciate the full beauty that is my husband.

Christian sinks down on the bed and right into me. I arch my back to fully absorb every inch of this pleasure.

"You never disappoint," Christian says as I lift my pelvis to meet his thrust.

My husband begins a relentless rhythm as he plunges into me deeper and harder each time.

"Keep your eyes on me Anastasia," he says before he pulls me up and onto his lap.

He gently moves the hair back behind my shoulders.

I feel my body start to quicken and tighten onto his cock as I rock back and forth.

"I need you to come," he says as the orgasm rips through my body.

"Oh God, oh God," I say as Christian empties into me.

He wraps his arms around my back and pulls me tightly to his chest.

"Will you still love me when I'm a grandpa," he asks as I look up at his grey eyes.

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"No, I just know that grandbabies aren't that many years away."

"I think you will make a very sexy grandpa," I say and kiss his forehead.

"There's no doubt that you will be a smoking grandma."

I don't know if I'm ready to be a grandma. I will at least need a different name.

"Well, I need to shower and we are going to land soon, want to join me?"

I'm off the bed in record time. I'm ready for round two.

**_Christian POV_**

I could stare at my beautiful wife like this forever. I'm dressed in a charcoal suit, and Anastasia is in a navy blue dress that hits just right above her knee.

"Are you going to stare at me while I get ready?"

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, but the way you keep looking at me makes me want you to take me again, and we don't have time."

What has gotten into my wife today? I'm not going to complain.

"We will just have to continue this conversation tonight after we see our daughter get married."

It is so funny how many of our children have followed in our footsteps by eloping. I'm just glad that we were invited to Emily's wedding. I know Ana would have been so disappointed if she wasn't there to see this big moment.

We have gone all out on planning a dream wedding, and have spared no expense to bring luxury to the edge of the Grand Canyon. I would do anything for my children; I just hope that Emily likes what Ana and I have planned.


	64. Chapter 64

**_Emily POV_**

When I was a little girl I always dreamed about my wedding day and what it would look like. I dreamt that I would marry the prince in the end just like all of my favorite Disney movies ended. And here I am flying to the Grand Canyon to marry my prince. I am finally getting my own happy ending.

Charlie holds my hand as we prepare for landing.

"You ready to get married Emily Jane?" Charlie asks as we wait for the engine to cut off.

"More than ever," I say.

The pilot was very careful not to fly over our actual destination as we are trying to avoid any and all paparazzi that might have followed us. Plus I wanted everything to be a secret so the first time I see everything will be when I walk down the aisle.

My dad emerges from this little white tent, and he looks so handsome in his suit. I'm so grateful for what he and mom have done to make this day possible.

"You look stunning Emily. You remind me so much of your mother on our wedding day," he says taking mine and Charlie's hands and leading us into the tent to where we find our mother who obviously has been crying.

"Oh Emily, don't you look beautiful," she says as she hugs me.

"You and dad went above and beyond, thank you."

"The best part is that I was able to secure a 10-mile no fly radius around this spot," my dad says pretty proud of himself. And my dad thought he had it bad with the Seattle paparazzi. Trying being followed 24/7, and even having your garbage gone through on a nightly basis.

Colton thought it would be hysterical one night to test my theory about the garage by putting a used pregnancy test in there. By the next morning, I was on the front of every magazine that there might be a bun in the oven but the test was negative, and I know this because Colton was the one who actually took the test. After that day, we were very careful with anything we threw out.

"You ready my beautiful girl," my dad asks.

"Let's do this."

**_Colton POV_**

It just blows my mind what this family is capable of. What I've learned about Christian Grey in the nearly three years I have been dating Emily is that he would do anything and everything for his wife and children. I have been so lucky to be included in that statement.

Now here I am standing at the edge of the Grand Canyon surrounded by my family and the most amazing flowers waiting for the love of my life to walk down this aisle and marry me.

I am so lucky to call Emily my wife. When I first laid eyes on her backstage all those years before I knew she is it for me. By some miracle she loved me back, and look at us now.

My little sister is standing in as my 'Best Woman' as I didn't want anyone else to stand by side. And for Emily; Charlie is making her way down the aisle as the Maid of Honor.

That's when I see my beautiful Emily Jane. She is a vision in her while silk gown and her long veil is blowing in the wind. I wipe a tear as I take in this whole moment.

I'm still waiting for this dream to end and wake up. I almost pinch myself to make sure all of this is real.

**_Kellan POV_**

I couldn't be happier for Colton and Emily, and this wedding is amazing. Charlie looks beautiful in her champagne dress. Once she is in place she looks at me sitting next to her mother and she smiles.

I feel bad because the only thing going through my mind is that it should be Charlie and me getting married right now. Charlie is content just living as we are, but I'm ready to get married. I know Charlie's more than ready to move to the next level. Maybe after this weekend it will give her the nudge she needs towards the right direction.

I just need to get over myself for one night and enjoy what is happening right in front of my eyes.

**_Charlie POV_**

The ceremony was perfect, and was just right for my sister and new brother-in-law. The sun was just setting as they were declared husband and wife, it was picture perfect. Now after an endless amount of photos we head under an elegant tent for an amazing meal and I prepare for my toast. I tried to write down a few notes but nothing seemed right, so I decided to say what's from my heart. That was what Kellan suggested, and he's usually right about these kinds of things.

After Colton's sister gives a very touching toast it's my turn. I carefully grab my champagne flute and stand up to face my newly married sister and her husband sitting at the front of the tent at their sweetheart table.

"First off, I want to say congratulations to my sister and my new brother. I'm thrilled for you, and thank you for letting me be part of this very special day. It's hard to believe that this is all happening. All I can think about is the four of us as little kids, and now we are all grown up and getting married. Emily Jane, you are my best friend, and one of the most amazing people I know. I love you so much, and I wish you and Colton all the happiness in the world. And I want you to know that wherever we are, we are always linked. And Colton, remember when you married Emily you got me too, because we are a package deal."

I guess I didn't realize just how bad that sounded until I heard my brothers start to laugh. I hope that Colton knows what I mean.

"That was beautiful Miss Grey, however you can't have me, I'm with Emily," He says and laughs.

"You know what I meant."

"I do, but Teddy bet me $100 that I wouldn't say that, and now I'm a little richer."

"You're going to split that with me," I say and giggle.

The rest of the evening was magical; we danced under the moonlight until it was time to leave.

Kellan takes a hold of my hand when we finally see the bright lights of Sin City. Mom and dad excuse themselves for the night and head up to the presidential suite at The Palms, while my sister and her new husband spend their first night as a married couple in the honeymoon fantasy suite.

"You up to going out," I ask Kellan when I change out of the bridesmaid dress.

"Only if you are coming too."

"Oh believe me, I will be coming later and as will you Mr. Harper."

"Can we just make that happen now?"

"Call this foreplay," I say as I text my brothers to see if they are up for a little party in the hotel nightclub.

**_Kellan POV_**

The only thing I could do tonight was stare at Charlie in her black tight pants accentuating her perfectly curved ass.

After several rounds at the bar, I look over at Charlie and she has gone a little overboard, and I'm nearing my end.

"I think it's time that we head back to our room," I say taking Charlie's hand and pulling her to the exit.

"You may be right," she says slurring her words together.

We say goodnight to the rest of our group and make our way back to our room.

I worry about being able to perform to Charlie's high expectations after our night of drinking.

Charlie can't seem to slide the key card into the door, so after several attempts I take it from her and I'm successful on the first try.

"I'm going to rock your world Mr. Harper," she says stumbling into the room pulling me right along with her.

We are able to make it over to the bed and I still don't know how Charlie lays down as I begin to take off her skin tight pants, and before I know it she's passed out. The worst part is that somehow I was able to get it up, and now I will be going to bed with a raging hard on.

"Fuck my life," I say looking up at the ceiling.

**_Charlie POV_**

I don't even remember coming to bed, but here I am still dressed in last night's clothes and I have the worst headache. Kellan is fast asleep next to me and he's just in his boxers. What the hell happened last night?

I check the clock and see that it's nearly 11 in the morning.

I get up and shower and go to check my phone.

There's a message from earlier this morning from Harvey, so I head back into the bathroom and call him back.

I'm shaking when he tells me the most amazing news, and I can't wait to share it with Kellan.

I run back into the bedroom and jump on the bed.

"Kellan, you are not going to believe it," I say sitting on the bed and kiss his lips to wake him up.

"I was sleeping," he mumbles against the pillow.

"That was Harvey asking me to take the job directing the reboot of Romeo and Juliet. We leave for Italy in two weeks to scout locations and begin casting."

He's up and rubbing his eyes adjusting to the light and looks at me.

"What do you mean we are leaving in two weeks?"

"Just like I said, we're going to Italy."

"Charlie, as much as I would like to go to Italy with you, you need to remember I have a very important job that I just can't pick up everything and go to Europe for God knows how long. Jesus Charlie, my life does revolve around you, but you have to remember I have my own life to live too."

What is he talking about? I thought he would love to go with me. We've been talking about touring Europe and now here's our chance.

"How long are you going to be gone," he asks.

"I don't know, a few months."

"What about us Charlie? What about getting married? How perfect that you have another excuse to put this off again."

"Is this the real reason why you don't want to go is because I won't set a date?"

"You know what, just forget about it. Go have fun in Europe, and I will see when you get home," he says getting off the bed and heads into the shower."

"Don' you dare stomp off Kellan Harper."

"Charlie, I love you and I want you to be my wife, but it doesn't seem like that's what you want anymore."

"I still want that."

"Then when? Let's set a date right now and I will be happy."

"I can't."

"That's what I thought."

"What are you saying?" I ask, hoping that he's just emotional and he doesn't mean what he's saying.

"I'm done. I love you with everything I have, but you aren't willing to commit to me the way I need you to."

"You're done? Just like that?"

I don't know how to react. I'm stunned.

"Yes."

"Just because I won't marry you?"

"Yes."

Shit, enough with the one word answers.

"It's just a fucking piece of paper Kellan."

"Well, maybe I need that fucking piece of paper Charlie."

"But I love you."

"Charlie I will always love you, but sometimes that's not enough."

**_Christian POV_**

Ana and I decided to host brunch in our room for all of the wedding guests and we are just waiting for Kellan and Charlie to get here to get started. I know the three of my children and their significant others went out, and by the look of the ones sitting at the table now they are a little hung over.

Finally, there is a knock on the door.

"Charlie, what's wrong?" I ask looking at my daughter who is crying hysterically.

"Where's Kellan?" I ask taking her into my arms.

"Gone."

"What do you mean gone?"

"He's headed back to New York to move out of our apartment."

"What happened," I ask, and that's when she breaks down.

"I told him that I wasn't ready to marry him, and he said that he needed more from me."

"Charlie, baby I'm sorry."

"I don't want to talk about it dad. I don't want anyone to know about this today. This is about Emily and Colton."


	65. Chapter 65

**_Wow, you've blown me away! I read each and everyone of your comments. Charlie is on a journey to discover what she really wants me in life. Remember she is only 21._**

**_Happy Father's Day!_**

* * *

**_Christian POV_**

All throughout brunch all I can do is stare at my beautiful Charlie. It breaks my heart watching her try to hide her feelings while trying to support her sister. I can almost feel the pain behind her eyes, and there isn't a damn thing I can do about it.

A part of me wants to hunt Kellan and kick his ass, but I know in this case he hasn't done anything wrong. I need to find out why Charlie wasn't ready to commit knowing exactly how Kellan feels about marriage and having a family of his own.

I catch Ana looking between Charlie and I, and it's obvious that she knows something is wrong. The cover story was that Kellan had to get back to New York for work, and knowing my wife like I do, she's not buying it but she hasn't questioned it.

As we wrap up brunch, I ask Charlie to stay behind so we can chat.

When the front door closes, that's when Charlie loses it.

"It's over daddy," Charlie says running into my arms.

"I'm sorry baby," I say and stroke the back of her head just like I did when she was a little girl and had a nightmare. That was the only thing that got her to calm down and go back to sleep, and it still works all these years later.

Ana comes over to us and just waits for Charlie to open up to her.

"I don't know what set him off this time," Charlie finally opens up as we move over to the couch. "I told him about this new project I got in Italy, and he lost it. He told me that I can't expect him to give up his career to follow me to Europe."

"He's right baby. He works for the FBI. He can't just leave whenever he wants to. He has responsibilities too."

"He practically demanded that we set a date. He said if I wouldn't set a date today he was leaving for good. That's when I told him I wasn't ready, and he said that I would never be ready and just walked out on me."

I have a feeling I'm going to get a lot of grief for asking this next question, but it needs to be asked.

"Charlotte, why aren't you ready?"

"Honestly, I love what Kellan and I already have. Like I told him it's just a piece of paper."

Where is she coming from with this? Her mother and I have been married for nearly 22 years, and she knows what a good marriage is all about.

"There has to be another reason, otherwise why did you accept his proposal?"

"Dad, are you siding with Kellan on this?"

"No, I'm not. I feel like there is something else you're not telling us."

"I'm afraid if I do, I might hurt mom's feelings?"

"Mine," Ana asks placing her hand on her chest. "Why would you think that you would hurt my feelings?"

"I want to have my career in motion before I get married and have kids. I know what Kellan wants, and the moment we get married he will want to have kids. I know that I'm definitely not ready for that yet. I see what having the four of us at a young age did to mom. She really didn't get to live out her career goals until after we were born, and that's not what I want to do. I want to be established in this industry without kids complicating things. I'm sorry mom."

**_Ana POV_**

"Charlie what would ever give you the idea that I sacrificed my career ambition for you four?"

Where is this coming from? I have never regretted any of the decisions in my life, and that includes moving back to Vegas with my mom. In looking back, I think it just reinforced just how much I loved Christian. I always did wonder what would have happened if I never left. Would we be here after all these years?

Granted, I did question my life when I got married right out of college, and then was surprised about the four-pack.

"From the journal you gave me?"

My journal.

"Charlie, I don't know how you interpreted my words, but I love how my life has turned out. If I had to do it all over again, I wouldn't change one thing. I knew when I was 16 years old that your father was the one for me. As much as I enjoy my career, without the four of you and your father, it would all be for nothing. When I found out I was pregnant I was scared. But it had nothing to do with the direction my life was going. I was afraid that I wasn't ready, and that you four would not get what you needed from me. It didn't take me long to realize that I couldn't have been more wrong. The four of you are the greatest gift that I have ever been given. Charlie, you really need to think about this. Kellan could leave and never return."

I wonder if that changes her mind, but looking at her face it doesn't look like it.

What have I done?

I'm afraid that Charlie is making a mistake by just letting Kellan walk out the door, but this is her life and she needs to be control of it. I will always be there to love and support her.

**_Charlie POV_**

I've sat here and listened to my parents explain their life choices to me, but it still doesn't change my mind about marriage. Kellan made his decision, and I made mine. There is no going back now.

My phone buzzes in my pocket and I pull it out and there is a text from Kellan.

Kellan: I'm about to board my flight. Have you changed your mind?

Did he think by walking out on me, effectively ending our engagement, that I would just fold and change my mind? Well then, apparently he doesn't know me like I thought he did.

I stare at the text for an eternity. Part of me wants to text him and stop him, but I'm not going to compromise my life for his request. For a split second I contemplate blocking his number. I wish that I could ask Emily what to do. She would know exactly how to handle this situation.

I know that whatever I say right here is not going to make him happy. Nothing will until I agree to set a date.

Charlie: Have a safe flight.

That seemed like the only fitting thing to say.

I wait for a response but one never comes.

This is it, it's really over. I thought I would feel differently but I don't. I just feel empty.

I go back to our room; I mean my room now and look around. There isn't one trace of Kellan in this room. Part of me was hoping that he would have left a note, but there's nothing. Housekeeping has come, and I can tell they changed the sheets because they don't smell of him.

How could I do this? I never wanted to break up with Kellan; that was the last thing I wanted to do. I realize now that I've been selfish in not taking into consideration Kellan's feelings. Not just with the whole marriage, but also the Italy project. How could I be so stupid?

I pull out my phone and call Kellan, but my call goes straight to voicemail. He must be in the air now.

I grab my suitcase and start throwing everything in it.

"Dad, I can't let him go without a fight," I nearly scream into my phone. "I need to get home now and talk with him. I need to make this right. I love him too much to let him go."

"I was hoping you were going to say that, now let me see if I can get the jet ready."

I have said goodbye to my family telling them that I have to go back to New York to prepare for Italy. That's half true, but only my parents know the whole truth.

I'm in the air courtesy of the GEH jet, and hopefully I will make it back home in time to catch Kellan.

During the five-hour flight, I think about what I'm going to say to Kellan to convince him to give me another chance. I realize that I would be willing to discuss his request for marriage with any open mind.

White is at the airport to meet with, and I tell him to get me home as soon as possible.

"Have you heard from or spoken to Kellan?"

"I'm sorry I haven't."

Traffic is horrible and the snow just makes matters worse. I'm losing time. I've tried to call Kellan about a half dozen times, but there's no answer. I don't want to tell him what I have to say to him in a voicemail or a text message.

Finally we pull into the garage and I see that Kellan's car is still in the garage. Oh thank God he's still here.

When I get up to our floor, it's quiet. I run down to my room.

"Kellan?"

And that's when I notice it.

All of his things are gone, and his side of the closet is empty. I look on his bedside table and there are his car keys and cell phone.

I race into the security office and replay the footage, but Kellan was one step ahead of me. He already erased all of it. The only image I'm left with is of him walking down the hallway and into the elevator. He never turns around.

It was like he never existed.


	66. Chapter 66

**_Nine months later_**

**_Mackenzie POV_**

I woke up before Teddy this morning. Last night was a late one as Game Six of the World Series went into extra innings. Today's game is an afternoon one, so I probably should wake Teddy but I know he's exhausted. Today is the biggest game of his life, and I want him well rested.

I sneak into the bathroom and open the drawer, rummaging around until I find exactly what I was looking for.

There is no doubt in my mind, but I think I need to be sure before I tell Teddy.

Three minutes later, I'm holding the little white stick and I'm crying. Now it seems real.

I creep back into our room, and I set the test down on his chest as I kiss his lips.

"Good morning daddy," I say while I wait for him to realize what's going on.

Slowly Teddy opens his eyes and looks at me, while I look down to his chest.

"What?"

Finally he gets it and picks up the test, and sees the word _Pregnant_.

"Surprise," I whisper trying to hold back the tears.

"We're going to have a baby?"

"It would appear so."

"I can't believe it," he says. He better believe it with all the sexing that has been going on in this house, and the fact that I went off birth control last month.

Teddy and I both decided that we would just see what happens. I guess the Grey sperm is very powerful, and did its job.

"Well, I thought I was but I wanted to wait until today to take the test. Just to make sure that you've knocked me up, we are going to see Dr. Shelton before we head to the ballpark. I mean that's if you wanted to go?"

"Of course, I want to go," he says putting his hand on my abdomen. "I'm going to be a dad. This is the best news ever."

Suddenly, I am so turned on by his little gesture and statement.

"Well, we don't have to be anywhere for another hour."

"Are you sure it's okay for the baby?"

"I would think so."

That's all Teddy needed to hear before he is pulling down my boy shorts.

**_Teddy POV_**

As I stare at the ultrasound screen, Dr. Shelton points out the little flicker.

"That's your baby and it looks like you're about six weeks along," she says.

"And you're sure there's just one?" I asking knowing how the four of came into the world.

"Yes, it's for sure only one," she confirms.

Thank God. I don't know how we could handle more than one. I don't know how my parents did it without going insane.

I look over at Mackenzie, and she is crying.

"Are you okay?" I ask taking her hand.

"I'm so happy. Thank you for making me a mommy."

"Anytime."

That wasn't what I wanted to say, but it just kind of came out that way.

Dr. Shelton prints out about a dozen or so photos of our little nugget, and I help Mackenzie sit up.

"Now, do we wait to tell everyone or should we share our big news?" I ask. I don't know how these kinds of things go.

"I think we should wait for at least a few more weeks."

"Whatever you want. You're the boss."

I can't help but stare at the photo on the way to the stadium. I almost forget that I'm about to play in Game 7 of the World Series, because this is bigger news.

"Good luck daddy," Mackenzie says when she kisses me as we get to the locker room door. "Play your heart out for the two of us."

I have a lot more to play for now. That's my son or daughter in there.

"I will see you after the game."

I'm in a daze as I get dressed. I can't stop looking at the ultrasound photo.

I catch the last out and I throw my arms in the air. We are champions. Everyone rushes the field. I look up to my family's box, and I see Mackenzie along with the rest of the my family cheering. Everyone is here. Today is officially the best day of my life, along with my wedding.

We celebrate back in the locker room and now I smell like champagne as I'm doused with it over and over.

During the trophy presentation it's announced that I'm the World Series MVP. I can't believe it. This game was the best I've ever played. I hit a homerun in each of my four at bats and we won handily 7-2.

During the press conference, I'm asked what came out of me. I couldn't very well come out and tell them about the baby, even though I'm dying to tell someone. I just answer that it came from being a Mariner's fan my whole life, and this city and all of its loyal fans needed a championship.

Finally, I'm dressed and I surprise my family who are still waiting in the suite for me.

My dad is the first to greet me, and he's been crying.

"I am so proud of you son," he says hugging me so tight I can barely breath.

"It's all because of you and mom," I say and try to fight back my tears.

I go around the room and everyone hugs and congratulates me.

Lastly, there is Mackenzie and she is practically glowing.

"I love you so much," she whispers in my ear and I kiss her. I just want to hold her. "Go ahead and tell the family about the baby."

"Are you sure?" I step back to question her.

She nods and smiles.

"I want to thank everyone for being my support, not just during this season but for my dream to become a ball player. I wanted to let you all in on a little secret. This morning, Mackenzie and I were introduced to someone and we would like you to meet them," I say as I pull the ultrasound photo out of my pocket.

"A baby?" My mom gasps and grabs the photos out of my hands.

"Congrats grandma," I say and hug my mom.

**_Ana POV_**

I was just reveling in the news that my son just won the World Series, and now he's telling us that he and his beautiful wife are going to have a baby. This day couldn't get any better.

Christian takes my hand and kisses my cheek as we both look at the ultrasound photo.

"I can't believe it, can you Christian?"

"We're pretty damn lucky."

I look around the room and see all of my children are crying and hugging one another. I just want to freeze this moment. Life is perfect right now.

"This grandbaby is going to be so spoiled," I tell Christian and he just laughs.

"So it's okay to spoil the grandchildren, but not our children," He says through a laugh.

"Of course."

"Okay Grandma!"

Oh no, that name just won't do. I need to get thinking on a new name.

**_Christian POV_**

I walk over to the mother of my grandchild and hug her.

"You have given me one of the best gifts of my life," I say.

"Now, don't think this will affect my role at GEH," she says and I can tell she's worried.

"Mackenzie, I could care less about that. I just want you to focus on your life, and take care of my grandbaby. There's a lot of time before I even think of retiring."

"Thank you Christian."

I need for Mackenzie to understand that I'm not worried about her role at GEH, so she shouldn't worry. I just want her to focus on my grandchild.

**_Mackenzie POV_**

I'm so glad that we didn't wait to tell everyone the amazing news. It was quite fitting that we announced it here, with all of our family present. The love in this room is so beautiful. I want to remember this moment forever. Emily and Charlie say they can't wait to be aunts, and they have big plans for our little nugget. I can already tell that this baby has so many people that love her.

I know it sounds strange, but I have a feeling that this baby is a girl. I don't know why, but it's just my gut feeling. I guess we will just have to wait and see.


	67. Chapter 67

**_Charlie POV_**

Today is a great day. Romeo & Juliet is officially wrapped and in the can, and tonight my dad is taking me out to celebrate. I'm so happy to have him in town for a few days on business, and now I can show him around my new apartment. After searching for just the perfect place, it didn't take me nearly as long as I thought it would be. It just took forever to finish the renovation. I've been in my new home for a few weeks now.

After I came home from Vegas to find Kellan gone, I knew that I couldn't ever stay in that apartment again. We met in that apartment, and that's where he proposed to me. Of course it's also the site where I was shot. There was no way I could spend another night there. There were too many memories, and I couldn't bear to be there any longer. Luckily I left for Italy the next day instead of waiting, because I couldn't stand being the in the same city as the man I loved and not be with him.

While I was in Italy, I worked with the contractor that Uncle Elliott recommended. To ensure that I was getting exactly what I wanted, he even went to New York to give me Skype updates. I spent a total of nearly eight months in one of the most beautiful countries ever. I loved Verona so much that I actually purchased a home there. I can't wait to go back.

The best part was that we nearly closed down the city when we filmed, and I loved that there were no paparazzo and I could just walk up and down the streets without being noticed. I think that was one of the big reasons why I loved Verona so much.

I had the best experience making this film, and I can't wait for everyone to see the final product. I worked so hard on this, and my actors gave everything they had to make it possible.

Before we went out to dinner, I had dad meet me at the studio to show him the final product. I had to stay in the room because Harvey was there, and I just couldn't walk out on my boss as much as it killed me.

Nearly three hours later, the lights go up and I can finally remove my hands from my eyes.

"I smell Oscar," Harvey says looking right at me.

"I couldn't agree more," my dad says taking my hand and kisses me.

"You have one amazing daughter," Harvey says.

"That I do."

I finish a quick meeting with Harvey before Taylor takes us downtown to eat.

"I could use a drink first," I said and Taylor makes a detour to take up to my favorite watering hole.

It's Thursday night so when we walk in I can't find a table anywhere. My dad and I just grab a drink at the bar and wait for a table to open up. Thank God my dad is dressed down wearing just a crisp white linen shirt and jeans, and I'm wearing a navy maxi dress.

I look around the bar in search of two seats when I see the last thing I expected. I grab my dad's arm and freeze.

"Charlotte, what's the matter?"

"It's Kellan," I say pointing across the bar to a small booth in the corner.

This is the first time I've seen Kellan in nearly a year. He still looks as beautiful as ever.

The only thing stopping me from marching right up to him demanding to know why he completely cut me out of my life but still communicates with my family is that he's sitting with a beautiful blonde sporting a very large sparking diamond ring.

He's engaged? Why wouldn't my father tell me? I know that he still talks to Kellan on a pretty regular basis. I learned from Mackenzie just a few days ago that Kellan was in Seattle to watch Teddy in the World Series, and when he was playing in New York they went out. I felt so betrayed by my own brother, but I was hurt more than anything.

I pound my drink and yank my father out of the bar.

"Why didn't you tell me that he's engaged?" I demand from my father.

"What are you talking about?"

"You can't tell me that you didn't notice that large diamond on that girl's finger?"

"Kellan never told me that he was dating anyone, I mean we don't talk about his love life, as he asked that I not tell him about your love life. Why don't you go talk to him?

"What am I supposed to say? Congratulations, I'm so happy that you were able to move on so quickly."

"Charlotte, you're being ridiculous. I offered to tell him that you still loved him, but you were stubborn and ran off to Italy to go hide."

"I didn't go hide, I went there to film a movie."

"You know exactly what I mean."

I don't think I even want to ask my father what I'm about to, but I need to know.

"Did he ever say anything about me?"

"Why don't we discuss this over dinner?"

"Fine, but I need a few more drinks first."

**_Christian POV_**

My daughter has drunk nearly an entire bottle of wine before our main course arrives.

"Charlotte, I think you need to slow down."

"Really dad. What if you walked in on mom with another man after you broke off your engagement, and she was sporting a really large engagement ring?

"Okay maybe your right," I say and motion our server over to order another bottle.

"Charlie, why don't you call Kellan to talk to him?"

"Dad, it's too late. Kellan made it obvious that he doesn't want anything to do with me."

"How do you know that?"

"Has he said anything to you about it?"

I wish I could lie, but I can't.

"No."

To see the look on her face is breaking my heart.

"What am I going to do dad? He's the only person that I'm ever going to love."

"That's why I think you need to talk to him before he marries her. He needs to know how you feel."

"We both know that's not fair to him and that woman, as much as I despise her. I never wanted to set a date knowing that all he wanted was for me to marry him."

"Trust me Charlie; I know what it was like to think you lost the love of your life. I thought I lost your mother forever, so when she came back to Seattle I did everything I could to win her back. If you truly love Kellan, you need to fight for him and show him just how much he means to you, and that you're ready to make a commitment."

"That's the problem dad, I don't know if I'm ready for that commitment. That's why I think I should just let him go."

I don't know what else to say to my daughter. I just want her to be happy, and I know if Kellan gets married she will not be happy. Maybe never again.

I think I need to step in to reunite my daughter and the man I already consider my son.

**_Kellan POV_**

I was surprised when Christian called me late last night asking to meet me tomorrow for lunch at the Boathouse Grill inside Central Park. I didn't know he was going to be in town for at least a few more weeks.

"Good to see you Christian," I say getting up from the table.

"I'm sorry I'm late. It's been a very stressful day, and I lost a huge deal that I've been working on for months."

"We could have rescheduled. It's just lunch."

I've never seen Christian like this. His face is pale, and he's tempering his anger.

"We couldn't, I needed to talk with you."

This has to be big as we could just have talked on the phone, so I know it has to be about Charlie. After we broke up in Vegas, I made it a point not to discuss Charlie with any member of the Grey family. I finally reached out to Christian about a month after. I know that it's wrong, but I still felt like I was part of this family even though Charlie and I weren't together. I hoped there would still be a place for me. It was a selfish thought, but I held out for that still to be true.

"Is Charlie okay?"

The only thing I can think is that maybe she's gotten engaged, and he wants to break the news to me in person. I've been waiting for this moment since we broke up. Charlie never gave me a clear answer as to why she couldn't marry me, so I only assumed that it was me.

"No she's not. Especially, not after last night when we ran into you and your new fiancé at Julian's?"

"Fiancé? I'm not engaged. Why would you think that?"

I see Christian clearly relax for the first time since he sat down at the table.

"We saw you with that blonde who was wearing quite a ring on her left ring finger."

"Who Amelia? That's Knox's fiancé. We were out celebrating their engagement. He finally popped the question, and I wanted to take them out to celebrate. Knox must have been at the bar or in the bathroom when you saw us alone.

"So you haven't moved on?"

Right then, I look at Christian and I know that something's not right. He grabs his left arm and his face turns purple.

"Christian," I shout and grab him before he falls out of his chair.

"Taylor," I scream looking around the restaurant. I lay Christian on the ground and tell him to relax.

I loosen his tie and Taylor is on the phone with 911 by the time he reaches us.

"Kellan, tell Ana and my children that I love him."

"Christian, you can tell them yourself. You are going to be fine. Help is on the way."

"Promise me," he grunts trying to catch his breath.

"Yes I promise. Take care of Charlie, she still loves you," he says before his eyes roll back into his head.

I lean over to check his pulse and to see if he's breathing, and there's nothing.


	68. Chapter 68

**_i have read each and every one of your comments and thank you for all of your passionate thoughts concerning Christian's well being! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

**_Charlie POV_**

When I woke up this morning I had the worst headache. Thank goodness I didn't have to go into the office today, so I can just rest and sleep this off. Dad is going to take me out to dinner after he finishes work, as he is set to fly home early tomorrow morning.

By three, I'm finally out of bed and a nice hot shower is the cure to my wine hang over.

When I emerge from the shower, I hear a banging on my bedroom door.

What the hell? I wrap myself with a towel as I head for the door.

"Charlie, open up," White yells through the door.

"What's going on?"

"It's your dad."

"What happened?"

"He's in the hospital and we believe that he had a heart attack."

"When did this happen?"

"About an hour ago. Taylor called me, and I've been knocking on your door for nearly 15 minutes. I was about to break down your door."

I tell White to get the car ready as I throw on a pair of yoga pants, a tank top, and a hoodie. I grab my phone and purse and run downstairs.

"Does my mom know?"

"Yes, we have a private plane just about to take off with your mom, brothers, and Emily on board."

Thank goodness. I forgot that Emily was visiting Seattle this week while dad was here with me.

"Is Taylor with my dad now?"

"Yes he is, and so is Kellan."

"What do you mean Kellan is with him?"

"I'm not sure I'm at liberty to say, but your father was actually having lunch with Kellan when he had the heart attack. It was Kellan that performed CPR on him when he stopped breathing. Taylor says that Kellan probably saved his life."

Oh my God he stopped breathing. I need to get to my father.

We make it to the hospital in record time. I check in at the nurses' station and they point me in the direction to my father's room. I fly down the hallway, and I see _him_ before I spot my father lying in bed.

Kellan looks up at me, but I can't deal with him right now.

My dad's sitting up and talking with the doctor. I guess that's a good sign

"Are you all right? White said you had a heart attack."

"I'm fine. It was only a minor attack, and we think it was caused my stress. I'm going to be just fine, right Dr. Mathis?"

"It was still a heart attack Mr. Grey. We are going to keep you here for a few days to monitor you and make sure that you don't need surgery."

"You know that you scared me half to death."

Bad choice of words.

My dad wipes the tears from my eyes, and I just hold his hand. I can't lose him.

"Kellan you don't have to leave. I would like you to stay" my dad says. I look over at Kellan and see him nearly out the door.

"Charlie is that okay with you?" He asks. The moment I hear his voice I'm on the verge of breaking down completely.

I turn around and see his face and I can tell he's very emotional too. I want so much for him to take me into his arms and tell me that everything is going to be okay, but I don't belong to him anymore.

"You saved his life. Of course you can stay. Besides, he's your dad too."

I can't believe I just said that, but we all know it's the truth.

He smiles the most perfect smile and my heart melts. Damn it I really messed up this time.

We don't say anything else as dad and I just make small talk, but I can feel Kellan staring at me.

"What happened?"

"Well, I was very stressed about losing this deal and I really don't know what happened. Dr. Mathis says that all my scans look good, and he thinks that a panic attack caused my heart attack. He wants me to reduce my stress level at work. Your mother has been begging me to take a step back from GEH and let Mackenzie take a larger role, but with the baby, I don't want her stressed too.

"Dad that's what you pay the people who work for you to do. You need to trust them."

"You know, you sound a lot like your mother."

"Good, then maybe you will listen."

"No, I think you need to listen to what I have to say first. Kellan please come over here."

Kellan stands up and walks over to the other side of my father.

"Now that I've got you in the same room together, you two need to work everything out right here and now."

"Dad, this isn't the time or place," I say.

"I died today, so please indulge me and just listen."

So he's going to play the death card. That's how he's going to do it eh.

"Congratulations," I say not wanting to meet Kellan's eyes.

"I'm not engaged Charlie."

"But my dad and I saw you last night."

"And I explained to your dad this afternoon that woman you saw me with was Knox's fiancée Amelia."

Now don't I feel like an ass?

"In fact, I haven't even gone out on date since Vegas."

"Me either," I admit. He looks at me and smiles. "I still love you."

"I love you too. I never stopped loving you."

"Now see, that wasn't too hard, was it?" My dad says laughing. If I didn't know better, I would think that my dad may have faked this whole episode so Kellan and I would be forced to talk.

"You two will still need to talk about everything, but you both know that you still love each other and that's the key to starting over. Just ask your mother."

A nurse comes in and informs us that dad needs a few more scans, and he will be back in about an hour.

"Perfect timing," my dad says as they roll him out of his room.

I don't know what to do right now. Kellan and I stand awkwardly away from each other and don't say a word.

"Thanks for saving my dad's life," I finally say as the tears run down my cheeks.

"Like you said he's my dad too."

That's all he has to say before I run into his arms. He wraps his strong muscular arms around me and kisses the top of my head. This is where I belong. I was such a fool to take him for granted.

"I'm so sorry. Will you ever be able to forgive me?"

"I'm sorry too."

Why in the hell is he apologizing? He has nothing to apologize for.

"What is that poking me," he asks as he pulls himself back. He looks closely as I pull out the chain holding my engagement ring.

"I've never taken it off," I say. I'm desperate for his lips to capture mine, but instead he takes my face between his hands and I revel in his touch. I've craved this for so long.

"Can I kiss you," he breaths.

"Like you have to ask."

He is careful, but I think his urge takes over and he crushes his lips to mine. I'm in heaven right now.

I part my lips as his tongue enters my mouth and we begin the dance. I move my hands down his body and pull him closer to me. I feel my insides tightening, and I can feel the wetness begin to pool between my legs. This isn't the place for our little reunion, but I'm not going to be the one to stop.

Suddenly, I stop the kiss and pull away. I step on my tip toes so I can try to look into Kellan's eyes.

"Marry me," I blurt out and I watch as Kellan's eyes widen.

"What?"

"You heard me Kellan Harper. I'm asking you to marry me." I nearly bark at him as I reach around my neck and remove my necklace. I place my engagement ring on his pinkie finger as that's the only one that it would fit on

"Why now?" He questions.

"I decided that I'm ready, and I can't bear to be apart from you any longer. Marry me Kellan. I will get down on my knees and beg you if that's what you want. If it means that you will marry me, I'll do it."

"Yes, I want to marry you, but I want to do this the right way," he says as takes the ring off his finger and then gets down on his knee. He takes me left hand in his and slips the ring back to where it belongs.

"Charlotte Anne Grey, from the first moment I met you until right now I've loved you, and I want you to be my wife. I love you so much and I will never leave you again. Will you marry me?"

"Yes."

I pull him off his knees and kiss him with a new kind of passion.

"It's about damn time," I look over and see my dad is waiting to come back into his room. "I should have a heart attack every time I want something done."

We part so they can roll dad's bed into place.

"I'm going to tell mom you said that."

"Don't you dare."

"So when's the big day, son?"

"I'm not sure. Charlie what do you say?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Absolutely not Charlotte Anne Grey. Kellan has waited too long for this, and I want it done right."

I look over to Kellan and he agrees with my dad.

"Are you both going to gang up on me? Fine. What about the Saturday after Thanksgiving? Everyone was planning on spending Thanksgiving in New York with me anyway, so we can do it then. What do you think?"

"You think you can pull off your dream wedding in three weeks?" Kellan asks, and dad and I look at each other and laugh.

"Have we met?" My dad asks Kellan, and I know everything is going to be all right.

* * *

_**Dis you all think I would kill off Christian Grey especially on his birthday yesterday! If all of you remember back to the original story, I promised that I would never kill of Christian Grey!**_


	69. Chapter 69

**_Kellan POV_**

I couldn't be happier right now with the exception of Christian sitting here in a hospital bed. I look down at mine and Charlie's hands that are intertwined and I can't help but stare at her engagement ring. It's finally back on her finger right where it belongs.

There's no way I'm going to let Charlie out of my arms again, so here she sits on my lap. I hold her close to my chest as we talk with Christian. For a man who only six hours ago had a heart attack, he looks great. You would never know there was anything wrong by looking at him.

We hear a large commotion down the hall and we know right away that the rest of the Grey cavalry has arrived.

Ana is first into the room. She notices Charlie sitting on my lap and the three of us laughing, which causes her to stop in her tracks.

"What the hell is going on?" Ana asks.

"Our daughter is engaged." Christian announces rather proudly as Charlie and me just look at each other and smile. I'm fighting the urge to take her back to my place so we can reunite the proper way, because I know we need to be here with our father.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh and I might have had a little heart attack. But don't worry; Dr. Mathis says I'm fine and that I will be able to go home tomorrow. Unfortunately, I mean our home here in New York because I won't be cleared to fly until next week. In the meantime, we have a wedding to plan Mrs. Grey."

I don't know if Ana wants to hug or slap Christian right now, but Charlie and I just look at her and smile.

I whisper into Charlie's ear, "I think this would be our cue to exit the room."

**_Ana POV_**

"Do you have any idea how scared I've been for the last six hours? I didn't know if you were dead or alive, and here you sit acting like nothing happened," I say walking over to my husband and kissing him. "Don't you scare me like that ever again Christian."

"Our daughter already scolded me," he says trying to pull me into a kiss.

There is so much commotion in the room and I need a moment with just my husband.

"Can everyone please leave your father and me alone?" I don't even have to ask twice and everyone leaves.

"Are you okay?" I ask pulling up a chair next to my husband's bed and taking his hand.

"I'm fine. I just want to go home and bury myself in you for a few hours or days," he says using that tone of voice that always gets me turned on.

"I think I need to speak to Dr. Mathis first," I say as I push the nurse's call button asking for him.

Dr. Mathis explains in it's entirely exactly what has happened to Christian and that he's lucky that Kellan was there to perform CPR.

"Kellan saved your life?"

"That he did, and then I watched _our_ daughter propose to _him_."

I can't seem to wrap my head around all everything that has happened.

"Charlie did what?"

"Well, I told them they were both ridiculous and that my dying wish was that they work out their differences. I left for some tests, and when I returned to my room, Charlie was proposing, but Kellan being the ultimate gentleman proceeded to get down on his knee and propose to her _again_."

"But you said so yourself that you're fine."

"I am, but at the time they didn't know that."

I roll my eyes at my darling husband. Only he would use a heart attack to get our daughter and her fiancée back together.

"Anastasia, my hand is twitching"

I giggle as I lean over and kiss his twitching hand.

"Rain check?" I ask and he regretfully nods.

"You have to take some time off of work, okay? This was your wake up call. I can't lose you Christian Grey, do you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am," he says giving me a salute trying to be cute, but I'm serious.

**_Christian POV_**

I can tell that Ana is scared out of her mind, but I need to convince that I'm going to be okay. She already heard what Dr. Mathis said, but I need to find another way.

"How about I make you a deal?"

"After the wedding when I go back to work, I work three days of the week and take a long weekend, but only if you promise to do the same," I say holding her hand and squeezing it to know that I'm serious.

"Done," she agrees too quickly. If I wasn't hooked up to this damn IV, I would do a little happy dance as I think about all the possibilities of being home alone with my sexy wife four days a week.

This will be a great transition for Mackenzie, and by the time she goes on maternity leave I will be back in full force. Whenever she's ready to come back to work we will work on transitioning her into my role, and then I can focus on whatever I want and for my own schedule.

"On our way home I will talk with Mackenzie about my plans. I want you and Teddy to be there too so everyone is on the same page."

"You have to remember that she still has school, and the baby. Those are her first two priorities, and then comes Teddy. You can't pressure her into doing anything she's not ready to do."

"Believe me I've seen Mrs. Grey in action. If she doesn't agree with something she will be the first one to tell you. That's why I love her tenacity. I think that she is more of a shark in the bedroom. You would never know that from her mild demeanor. But you know what they say about us quiet ones."

"Oh Christian," I know he's referring to much more than work, but I'm not going there. "You do realize that's your daughter in law you are talking about right? I don't think Teddy would like to hear you talking about her possible skills in the bedroom very much."God I love her innocence.

**_Charlie POV_**

As we make our way to the waiting room to give my parents' time to "talk", everyone wants to know what is going on and how we got back together and now engaged.

Kellan and I relay the entire story to the large group, and all of us girls are crying. I think I may even detect Teddy and Benny getting a little chocked up.

"So do we get a Bachelor Party?" Teddy asks trying to lighten up the mood.

"Absolutely," Kellan is all too eager to reply.

"Mexico," Benny says.

"Only if we can do a combined trip. I don't think I can be without Charlie again," he says as he kisses my lips very sweetly. I just want to pull him into a room and lock the door.

"I think that's a great idea," Teddy says taking his very beautiful pregnant wife's hand.

Mackenzie is so cute right now as she rubs her very darling little bump.

"You let me know who you want to invite and the trip is all on me," Teddy announces and won't take no for an answer.

"I can't let you do that Ted," Kellan starts to protest, but Teddy will hear none of it.

We decide to go the weekend before the wedding as Ben, Tori and Mackenzie will be off for break.

As the guys go down to the cafeteria to get us some food and coffee I ask Emily to be my Matron of Honor, and for Tori and Mackenzie to serve as my bridesmaids and they couldn't be more elated.

"So what about you," I ask Kellan about his bridal party when he hands me a scalding cup of coffee and we decide to take a walk to be alone.

"Well, I was hoping that Knox would be a groomsman," he says.

"Knox?"

"Yeah. After you and I ended things, I ran into him a week or so later. He's now a Detective for the NYPD."

"Look, I think you need to know something if we are being honest." I admit not knowing if this was the right time, but I can't hide anything from him anymore.

"I already know about the kiss Charlie," he says stopping and turning to face me.

"You do?"

"Knox told me after I told him we broke us. He said he felt horrible after and that he was a coward. I decked him and that seemed to rectify the situation. Now he's engaged to a wonderful girl. You will really like Amelia."

"I'm sorry I kept it from you. For me the kiss didn't mean anything, and I didn't want it to ruin your relationship. I never thought he would have quit."

"Baby, I'm not mad. It was ages ago. All that matters is that we are here now."

"I feel incredibly guilty about how we ended it. I promise I will do anything you need me to do to prove that I'm worthy of your love."

"Charlie, you have nothing to prove to me. Our break-up was partly my fault too. I didn't fight for you. I was stubborn, and didn't look at the whole picture. Can we not look back and wonder what if anymore, and just look forward to our future together?"

"Yes," I say, but in my heart I know I need to make it up to him somehow. He deserves so much more and I will never hurt him again.

"So about the rest of my groomsmen, I wanted to ask Blankers."

"Do you guys still stay in touch?"

"We talk about once or twice a week, and he comes up with your dad and Taylor sometimes. Speaking of your dad, I was hoping to get your permission to ask him to stand up with me as my Best Man. That is if that's okay with you."

I step back and start crying.

"My dad means that much to you doesn't he?"

"I don't know if he ever told you that after Vegas he reached out to me. He flew me back to Seattle for a few days and we just talked."

I can't believe this, neither my dad nor my mom ever mention this.

"Charlie, I was so broken. I didn't know which way was up. Your dad told me that I needed to give you time and space to grow up, and that one day you would come around. By some miracle you did. Your dad told me that he was still going to be part of my life no matter what happened between you and me. I didn't want you to know so I asked him to keep our talks and men trips to himself. I hope that you aren't too mad with me."

"Of course not. Like I said, my family is your family. I'm glad that my dad was there for you, and I would love for my dad to serve as your Best Man. I think he will be really honored. You should go in and ask him right now."

**_Kellan POV_**

The next thing I know, we are standing in front of Christian's door and Charlie is knocking to get her parent's attention.

"Come in," Christian says.

"If you don't mind I wanted to ask Christian something," I say. Ana stands up and begins to walk out the door. "If you don't mind, I would like for you and Charlie to stay."

I walk over to Christian's side as Charlie goes to stand by Ana.

"Christian, you are the main reason Charlie and I are back together. I can never thank you enough for what you said to us earlier, but its more than that. You and Ana took me in when you didn't have to and guided me. You know that I already consider you my father, but you are also my best friend. I would be honored if you would stand up as my Best Man."

I look over as Charlie puts an arm around Ana who is sobbing, and then I turn back to Christian who has tears in his eyes.

"Son, I would be so honored."


	70. Chapter 70

**_Charlie POV_**

As visiting hours come to a close, we make sure that dad is okay one last time. My mom says that she's going to spend the night at the hospital, and the rest of the group heads back to my parents' apartment. I offered everyone my place, but they all turned me down. They all said that Kellan and I needed some alone time.

For the first time since we reunited I'm nervous. I don't know where we should go, his place or my place.

I need to gather up the courage and put my big girl panties on, and just take him home with me.

"Would you like to come home with me," I ask Kellan grabbing his hand as we pull out of the hospital parking garage.

Kellan looks at me and smiles. I feel like I'm going to melt.

We don't talk on the short ride back to my place, and I'm surprised when I realize he knows exactly where to go.

"Should I even ask how you know where I live?"

"Your dad told me."

"Have you been stalking me like last time?"

"I wouldn't call it stalking. I would say that I have merely been watching over you, especially since White informed me that you didn't want to have live in security anymore."

I always had a feeling that I was being watched from a distance.

We pull into the garage and Kellan takes my hand as we take the elevator up to the top floor.

I tell him that a lot has changed since we broke up. I was able to compromise with my dad about security. He decided to purchase an apartment a floor below me for White and his family so he would be ready at any given time. Mrs. Hatten retired a few months ago after she met a man online and they eloped after six weeks of dating and moved to Vermont. So now I have Mrs. Patricia Bailey as my housekeeper. She came highly recommended, and she has been great. She is a recent divorcee who is in her early 50s. She has three adult children and one grandchild. When I moved into the new place I decided to expand her quarters to include a guest room for her granddaughter to come visit. Ashlyn is three and she is my favorite little person. I'm trying to convince her parents to let me put her in my one of my movies because she's a star. Let's just say it's a work in progress.

I show Kellan around and I think he's quite impressed by my new place.

"And I thought your last place was huge, this place makes the last one look miniature."

"It's our place now," I say and squeeze his hand when we stop in front of my bedroom.

"I don't know if I could live in these kinds of conditions," he jokes before he surprises me and sweeps me off my feet. He throws me over his shoulder and swats my bottom as he carries me into the bedroom.

"Kellan," I scream as he slides me down the length of his body and holds me so we are looking eye to eye.

"I love you. I never stopped loving you," he says before he kisses me.

"I'm so in love with you. Thank you for taking me back."

"We are meant to be together."

I wiggle my way out of his arms and pull off of Kellan's shirt and step back.

Damn!

He had an amazing body before, but now I'm blown away. From his chest to his incredibly sculpted abs, I just want to run my tongue all over his body.

I trace my fingers all down his body until I land on his pants. I nearly pull down his pants and his boxer briefs in one swift move. I get on the bed and scoot back so I can fully absorb the beauty that is my new fiancé.

"Do you like the view?" He asks turning around so he can shake his sweet ass.

My mouth is watering and I can't wait for him to take me right here and now.

"I believe you are too covered up," he says crawling up the bed and pulling down my yoga pants to reveal that I forgot to wear underwear.

"Why Miss Grey, I like," he says spreading my legs with his knees.

I feel his very large erection on my thigh, and I can't hold back any longer and I remove my hoodie and top.

"I don't remember you ever looking this gorgeous before," he says pushing me back down onto the pillow.

"I want you to make love to me Kellan. I want you so bad," I pant as he touches my breast and begins to play with my nipple.

"Just taking my time baby. I want our first time together again to be special and memorable."

"Ugggg…I just want you to fuck me now," I scream and his mouth captures my other breast.

"All in good time baby," he growls as he moves down my body and between my legs.

"Kellan, I don't want to come like this. I want you inside me, please," I squirm underneath him as he blows on my sex, which I feel is soaking wet and needing him like I require oxygen.

The look in his eyes is almost carnal as he sits back and pulls me onto his lap; my favorite position. He moves my hair out of face and runs his hand through my much longer hair.

I adjust myself so I can take him inside me and just feel him expand me. I throw my head back in complete ecstasy.

"Fuck you feel incredible," Kellan says tightening his arms around me. "Now move slowly, I want you to feel everything."

I nearly combust when he speaks, but somehow I hold it all together and begin to move as Kellan reaches down and grabs my hips to help in the little we are playing.

I try to increase my speed but Kellan slows me down. He moves harder against me and the friction we've created is earth-shattering. I tighten all of my muscles around his enormous throbbing cock, and finally find the speed and tempo that I need to find my release just as I can feel Kellan empty into me.

**_Kellan POV_**

My body is still shaking as Charlie rides me to fully empty my cock. I never thought I would be too tired to make love to Charlie but somehow she has drained me completely.

I lay on my stomach and watch Charlie in her all glass shower. She's begging me to go another round in the shower but I don't think I could even get a hard on, and I'm a little embarrassed.

Finally sensing that I'm not going to join her, she gives up and turns off the water and steps out. I can never get tired of looking at this woman as she wraps a towel around her hair and goes into her closet to find something appropriate to wear before we head back to the hospital.

We slept for only a few hours because Charlie has this salacious appetite for me, and I know I'm going to have to build up my stamina after being celibate for so long. I've been dying to know if she's been with anyone while we were apart, but I'm not quite sure just how to bring it up.

"I need to ask you something," Charlie says coming out of the closet in a pair of skinny jeans, boots and a thick ivory sweater.

"Anything."

"How many people have you been with since last January?"

Is she kidding me?

"Just you."

"Why do I find that hard to believe?"

"It's the truth. Knox tried to set me up a couple of times with friends of Amelia's, but I wasn't interested. I went out with them as a group, but never asked them to go out with just me. What about you? Have you been with anyone since Vegas?"

"No one."

Now I don't believe it. She was in Italy for nearly six months and when you're in the land of love you can't help but submit to it.

"I've been focused on work and never gave dating let alone sex a second thought. I think in the back of my mind I felt as though I would be cheating on you even though I knew that we weren't together. Somehow it never felt like we were really over. Is that weird?"

I stand up and walk over to her and take her in my arms.

"I know exactly how you feel."

I take her face in my hands and tilt it up and kiss her.

"You are going to be the last person to ever kiss me," I say and finally Mr. Happy is back standing in attention.

Charlie looks down and smiles and licks her lips.

"Good thing I didn't put on my lipstick yet," she says sinking down to her knees and taking me into her mouth as she grabs my balls. I have to brace myself against the wall.

That woman overwhelms me in a very good way.

She begins by teasing my tip before she takes me all the way into her mouth.

Her tongue is masterful as she licks down the sides of my shaft. I know exactly what she is doing because she knows that I will finish a lot quicker, and she wants me to enjoy this.

"I'm going to come Charlie. Stop now if you don't want me to come in your mouth," I grunt but I'm hoping that she lets me empty into her mouth. She's never let me down before, so I hope she doesn't start now.

Charlie grabs my balls and starts to massage them and that's my complete undoing. I pour everything I have into her waiting mouth.

"You taste so good," she says licking her lips. "You are my favorite flavor."

"We aim to please Miss Grey. I can't wait to return the favor later."

"I surely hope so."


	71. Chapter 71

**_Ana POV_**

I guess I forgot what a horrible patient Christian is. The way he is acting is reminding me of when I thought I lost him all those years ago in the Charlie Tango sabotage. It's been less than 24 hours since his minor heart attack, and he's already driving everyone in the hospital insane. Thank God I'm used to my domineering husband, so I just sit back and watch. It's almost quite comical. After all the kids left last night, Christian was ordering the hospital staff around left and right. They had to sedate him because they were worried that he might have another attack as his blood pressure was a little high.

I don't think I slept a wink last night, because I was too worried about Christian. I just sat by his side the whole night and held his hand paying close attention to all the beeps from the various machines. Luckily after he was out, his pressure became normal within minutes.

He looked so peaceful sleeping. Finally, I could relax. I texted all my children to let them know that dad was okay. Kellan was the first to respond. I don't know what would have happened if he wasn't there to save Christian. I know Taylor knows CPR, but if it wasn't for Kellan's quick actions I don't know if we would be sitting here right now.

I still can't believe that Christian managed to use his little health scare to reunite Charlie and Kellan. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought he planned this. I don't know if I was more shocked about not knowing what condition my husband was in, or seeing my daughter and her former fiancé sitting quite cozy when I arrived.

After learning that Christian was going to be fine, I wanted to have a little chat with my daughter. I was finally able to wrangle her out of Kellan's arms for just a few moments and she told me the whole story, including her and Christian running into Kellan the day before and thinking he was engaged. Now here they are re-engaged, courtesy of my husband no less.

I couldn't be happier for those two, and in light of the current state of my husband I know he is quite pleased with himself.

This morning I had a little chat with my dear husband and reminded him that if he wanted to get out of this place he needed to behave and calm down. I also reminded him that the longer he is here the longer it will take before he can see me naked. That quickly changed his tune.

So now here we are, it's seven o'clock in the morning and I have already had to confiscate his laptop and cell phone. He somehow managed to get them in here, and I suspect he had help from Taylor.

"You promised me Christian Trevelyan Grey that you were going to stick around until we are old and gray. I can't bear to lose you. I haven't had quite enough of you yet." I say as I skate my fingers up his arm and rest them on his lips."

"Oh Mrs. Grey, just you wait until we leave. I have quite the plans for you. However like I promised, I wasn't doing any work. I am just trying to plan my daughter's dream wedding."

I look at him and nearly roll my eyes but I decide to hold back knowing what Christian's reaction will be.

"I know what you were about to do Mrs. Grey, and I'm just chalking up your list of offenses," he says with his sly smile.

A few minutes later, Gail walks in and she looks like she is smuggling something underneath her jacket.

"My gift to you. I remember how you detest hospital food," she says opening up her jacket to reveal a homemade breakfast for Christian and me. "Don't worry Ana, everything is hospital approved."

She has prepared two egg white omelets, oatmeal, and a fresh fruit platter.

I try not to get emotional as I take that dear woman in my arms and just hold onto her.

"Thank you," I whisper in her ear.

Less than an hour later, Dr. Mathias comes in and gives Christian the all clear and we begin the process of filling out the massive amount of paperwork.

By the time visiting hours are set to begin, Christian is showered and ready to go. Just then the kids arrive, and they look more than a little surprised.

"What's going on," Ben says in his best doctor's voice. It's quite cute.

"We're blowing this place," Christian says with a little pep in his step.

"You're being released? I wonder what the name of the new cardiac wing is going to be called," Ben says and everyone in the room busts out laughing, including my husband who is the most boisterous of them all.

"Very cute Bennett, but I will have you know that Dr. Mathis says I'm fit as a fiddle. I just need to take it easy for a little bit, and I think your mother and I will take a little vacation after we get the wedding planned," Christian says. This is first I'm hearing about this.

"I would be honored if you and Ana are feeling up to it, if you would join us for our bachelor/bachelorette party down in Mexico," Kellan says. I'm in shock by the offer. "I need my best man to keep an eye on me as I'm worried about what Teddy has in store for me."

**_Christian POV_**

I don't know what is more surprising, Kellan asking me to be his Best Man or wanting me to accompany him on his Bachelor Party. Once again, I'm overcome with emotion but I don't want anyone to see it.

"Only if that's okay with Charlie," I manage to squeak out.

"Of course, but only if you up for it."

"Ana, what do you say?"

"Mom come with us, it will be fun. It won't be the same without you," Charlie adds.

"Well with an invitation like that how could we possibly turn you down? So where are we going?"

Teddy informs us of the plan to go to Mexico, but his plan just won't do.

"As the best man I have to overrule you son, and I'm going to finance everything," I say. I think Teddy is a little disappointed, but I will make it up to him.

I get on the phone with Andrea as soon as I'm handed back my phone in the car. I ask her to arrange everything in Cabo San Lucas.

I asked that Teddy ride back with us to our apartment so we could chat.

"Theodore, I don't want to ruin any of your plans, so I would like you to help me. Don't think of me as your father but as your friend."

Teddy gives me that look like he always has even when he was little, and I know I'm going to regret.

"Well, dad this is what I had in mind."

**_Charlie POV_**

When we arrive back at my parent's apartment, I find dad relaxing in his chair with his phone to his ear and laptop on his lap.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" I say as he hangs up the phone, only to quickly make another call.

"Charlotte, leave your father alone. I gave him 30 minutes and no more to get your wedding planning started, and so far he has secured you a location, wedding planner and florist.

"Are you kidding? You guys have only been home for less than fifteen minutes," I say as Kellan makes himself comfortable on the couch and pulls me down next to him.

Finally, after he makes another three calls he says that all our vendors are contracted and just waiting for my call to finalize colors and such.

"So are you going to tell me where my wedding is going to be held," I ask my father. Honestly, I could get married right here and I would be happy because Kellan will be by my side.

"Well, I remember one of you favorite places when you were a little girl when we visited New York, and I thought it was perfect," he says smiling.

"And are you going to tell me?"

"The New York Public Library," he says, and all I can do is just look at him with my mouth wide open.

How did he know that when Emily and I were little we talked about one day getting married there?

I sprint off the couch and run over to him and hug him.

"Daddy, it's perfect. Thank you."

"Anything for my little girl," he says holding me close. Just think, I nearly lost him yesterday and now here he is planning my wedding. "Now you and the girls have better get a move on. I have arranged for several wedding gown appointments.

I don't have the heart to tell my father that I already found my dress when I was in Italy. And yes that was after Kellan and I broke up.

"But before you leave we need to discuss honeymoons. Anywhere you want to go; it's on me," he says.

"Christian you are already doing so much, we couldn't," Kellan says.

"No way. Anywhere you want to go, I will have it arranged."

"Well the thing is dad, I haven't even told Kellan about this because it didn't dawn on me until now, but Sunday we head out on our world promotional tour for Romeo and Juliet. It lasts three weeks before we end it in Verona where we do the first film premiere. I'm sorry Kellan. I would love for you to come with me, but I know you have a very busy job."

"Charlie, I will do anything for you. I have vacation coming my way. I couldn't think of a more romantic honeymoon."

"Plus, you will get to see our new home in Verona."

"I can't wait," he says with a wink.

I say goodbye to Kellan and promise him that we still have some reconnecting to do later. He smiles and kisses my neck nearly distracting me from the task at hand.

Before we head out to shop, I take my mom and bridesmaids over to my place to let them in on my little secret.

I say nothing until we go into my office and I open the closet. There in the back in a large white garment bag is my dress.

"But when did you get this?" My mom asks as I unzip the bag to reveal the lace capped sleeve vintage wedding gown.

"I will explain it all, but right now, I would like you all go to and wait for me in the living room.

I carefully put the dress on with the accompanying bird cage veil, and I walk out.

"So what do you think?" I ask. I can tell by everyone's reactions that they either love it or hate it, as they are all crying.

"Charlotte, it's perfect. Where ever did you get it?"

"When I was in Italy. I wanted to get to know the community of Verona, and while I was wondering around, I found an amazing little vintage store. This dress was on a rack in the back, and the moment I saw it I knew that it was my dress."

"But you and Kellan," Emily butts in.

"I didn't care. This dress was meant for me. The moment I put it on, I had the feeling that Kellan and I would cross paths again one day. This dress gave me hope again and I couldn't leave it so I bought it. I can't believe I'm going to get to wear it."


	72. Chapter 72

**_My apologies for not posting yesterday, but I was recovering from a double wedding weekend and I had to catch up on housework to prep for a double-event weekend, so let's just say this week is going to be crazy._**

**_I hope you are all still enjoying my last chapter as not many of you reviewed it, I know all of you are busy in your life but I just want to make sure that you still want me to continue. I love writing this story and hope to continue!_**

* * *

**_Kellan POV_**

In just ten days, Charlotte Ann Grey will officially and legally be my wife, and right now we are going to celebrate our upcoming nuptials.

When Christian was medically cleared to fly home, we accompanied him back to Seattle as he wanted all of us to fly to Mexico together. We decided to spend a few days in Seattle and this little trip has been quite productive in so many ways.

I checked in at the Seattle office of the F.B.I to meet up with a friend from the academy, but instead I ended up having an impromptu job interview to lead the department. It happened so quickly that it was all a blur. They offered me the job on the spot, nearly doubling my salary. I told them I would get back to them after speaking with my fiancée.

I had no idea what I was going to say to Charlie, or if I was even going to tell her. Her life and career is centered in New York, and there is no way I can ask her to make this big sacrifice just for me. After all we just got back together.

That night we were going over to Teddy and Mackenzie's for dinner. I thought this might be the best time to tell her about the job offer since I was driving and she couldn't walk out on me. That was my plan and I was sticking to it.

"I need to talk to you about something," I say looking straight ahead and keeping my concentration on the road in front of me.

"You haven't changed young mind have you?" Charlie asks, and that gets my attention to look her in the face.

She looks a little scared but I smile and laugh.

"No way, you are stuck with me Miss Grey."

"I can't wait until I'm Mrs. Harper."

I think that has a very nice to ring to that.

"Well, you know when I went to F.B.I. headquarters today? I walked out with a job offer to lead the office right here in Seattle," I say rather quickly. I don't know if she even heard everything I said.

"Do you mean we would move to Seattle?"

"I know your work is in New York, but I at least wanted to let you know about the offer before I tell them no."

"Why would you tell them no? This is the best news ever. Is this what you want?"

"Yes," I say looking over at her. I can see that she's deep in thought.

"Call them right now and tell them you accept, but only if you can start after the New Year."

"You're serious aren't you?"

"Of course. I can work anywhere and I will keep our place in New York, but you are going to be my husband and I want to make you happy. Plus I want to show you just how committed I am to us."

"Charlie, I've told you that you don't need to prove anything to me. I want us to make the best decision for us."

"I want to do this. Plus I want us to be closer to our family, especially when we decide to expand our own family."

We haven't talked about children since we have been reunited.

"Call them now," Charlie demands and I pull over and call to accept the position with my list of conditions.

After a few minutes I look over at Charlie and I'm beaming.

"I guess in just over a month we will be Seattleites once again. Charlie I love you so much. Thank you for agreeing to this."

"I would do anything for you so I guess we need to find a house," Charlie says as we pull into Teddy's driveway.

And since I believe in signs, it must be a neon sign glaring at me because right next door, there is a for sale sign on the neighbor's house.

"I've always loved that house," Charlie says. "That house would be perfect for us."

I pull my phone out and dial the number. When the realtor answers I make an all cash offer, and tell her I want to close by the time we get back from Mexico.

"Welcome home baby," I say to Charlie.

"You bought it?"

"Your dad did teach me that if you want something you do everything in your power to get it."

"I can't believe you just bought it," she says as we both get out and walk over to our new home.

"Call this an early wedding present," I say as I take her face in my hands and kiss her with all the passion I have.

"You are the best wedding present I could ever receive," she says and the tears are falling down her cheeks.

"Hey what the hell are you guys doing," Teddy yells from his front porch.

"It looks like we are going to be neighbors."

"Excuse me?"

"We're coming home little brother," Charlie says. Teddy comes running over and picks her up and starts swinging her around.

**_Charlie POV_**

I never thought I would ever want to go back to Seattle for more than a visit, but when Kellan told me about this offer, there was no way I was going to let him turn it down.

Then he shocked me again by buying the house next door to my brother. The first time I came home to see Ted's new house; I met the sweet couple that owed the house. They gave me a tour and I fell in love saying that I would love to have a house like this someday. It is a similar floor plan to Teddy's house but is about 1,000 more square feet. It has a full basement and a larger backyard overlooking the sound with a beautiful dock.

"Who are you and what have you done with my fiancé?" I say as we walk inside Teddy's house. This so isn't Kellan Harper. He is very methodical in every decision he makes. For him to act so spontaneously like this has thrown me for a loop.

"I think you're rubbing off on me."

"Well, I would like to be rub something," I say reaching down to his crotch, and there is no sign of any blushing.

"Just you wait baby, we are going to celebrate tonight."

I don't think I will be able to wait until tonight.

Since we have reunited, we have been at it like rabbits. Kellan has come home during his "lunch break" every day so we could fuck. I think we have officially made up for lost time and I don't see it ending anytime soon.

"I just heard the best news ever," Mackenzie says finishing setting the table.

Looking at her little bump makes me so happy that we are moving home. I didn't want to be that aunt that only sees her niece or nephew on holidays and special occasions.

"I'm going to spoil that little baby," I say as I help my favorite sister-in-law.

"We are going to love having you so close."

"Yeah free babysitters," Teddy interjects and we all start laughing.

"Anytime Ted," Kellan says as Teddy throws him a beer.

"So what do you think mom and dad are going to say when you give them the good news?"

"I just hope that dad doesn't have another heart attack. He's only said it a hundred times that he wanted all of his children home with him especially on the flight home to Seattle after his heart attack.

I'm going to miss New York, but this is an opportunity that I couldn't let Kellan turn down. He looks so happy.

During dinner Teddy fills me in on our joint parties. He was a little disappointed when my dad decided to pull rank as the Best Man and decided to bankroll everything including renting two bungalows (one for the boys and one for the girls) in Cabo San Lucas, but he has let Teddy plan the nightly activities.

Dad was cute when he talked with Kellan and me asking if we were okay with him and mom attending, and of course we said yes. He did tell us not to think of them as our parents during the trip but as Christian and Ana and that there were no rules.

"Okay Christian, are we are going to get fucked up?" I say testing out his theory and watch his face very closely.

"Charlotte," he scolds and I can't help but pout. "It's not party time quite yet. But don't worry we are going to get you all fucked up."

Now that sounds so wrong, but at least I know that he can liven up. We are going to have an epic weekend.

When we get home from Teddy and Mackenzie's we are so excited to share the news with my parents. I was surprised to find them still up and watching a movie in the family movie, something they never do or at least they _were_ watching a movie.

"Are your parents having sex on the couch," Kellan asks and I turn my back and I'm so embarrassed.

"I think so. Do something; we have to walk by them to go to our room."

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" He whispers.

We hear my mother moan and that's it, I've heard too much. I am going to need therapy for this. I cover my eyes and Kellan pulls me back toward the front door where we come in again and this time he slams the door.

Surprisingly it works as I hear someone; I suspect my father, fall off the couch and swear.

"How long should we give them before we walk in?" I ask still covering my eyes.

"If we don't go now, they will know something is up," he says and I know he's trying to keep from laughing.

"This isn't funny you know."

"It's kind of funny."

He takes my free hand and we casually walk in to give my parents the good news. We are doing our best to make it seem as if we didn't just walk in on my parents having sex.

We find my dad pouring himself a glass of water and if we didn't know better it would like he just came in a run, but who would go out for a run at 10 at night.

"How was dinner?" He asks as I look over and see that mom's back watching the movie. I can see the blush on her face.

"Fine, how was your evening," Kellan asks, and right away my dad knows that we know.

"You know we weren't expecting you two home this early," he says.

"Dad, you don't have to explain. This is your house," I say. "Anyway, we wanted to give you the good news."

"You're pregnant," my mom says walking into the kitchen.

"No mother."

"We're moving to Seattle after the wedding?" Kellan announces.

My mom puts her hands to her face and I can tell she's getting emotional.

"Well it's about damn time," my dad says.


	73. Chapter 73

**_Christian POV_**

Life has been quite amazing for the Grey family the past two weeks. I have a minor heart attack, Charlie and Kellan get engaged again then decide to move back to Seattle, and now here we are in beautiful sunny Mexico.

My gorgeous and sexy wife is lying next to me in the tiniest of black bikinis, I'm quite shocked that she would wear that in front of our sons, but fuck she can still pull it off.

We both agreed that we are nobody's parents this weekend, and we intend to stick to that mantra for the next 72 hours.

"Are you relaxed," Ana lowers her sunglasses and asks me.

"Actually, I'm quite uncomfortable right now."

"Christian, what's wrong? Should I call a doctor?"

"No baby, looking at you in the bikini has given me a major hard-on, and I think we need to do something to help my rather large situation."

Ana reaches over and places her hand on my thigh and slides it under my suit.

What has gotten into my wife? She is like a horny teen-ager, and I fucking love it.

"How about we go for a swim in the ocean and see what pops up," she says as she walks toward the beach shaking her ass.

I jump off my chair and grab her, throwing her over my shoulder and race into the water.

**_Ana POV_**

Mexico has been exactly what I needed. Christian and I need to do this more often.

This reminds me of our honeymoon almost 23 years ago. Now here we are celebrating our daughter's upcoming wedding. It makes me so sentimental just thinking about it.

"Ana, are you still with me?" Christian breaths against my neck and I'm brought back to reality.

Christian takes me out just far enough that the water covers us to mid chest, and ever so slowly lets me slide down his chest until I have my legs firmly wrapped around his waist. My back is against the beach and I feel Christian reach his hand down and push aside my bikini bottom while I pull out his rock hard erection and guide it into me.

He starts to pump into me and I try to keep my voice down. After Charlie and Kellan caught us having sex, I know I need to watch myself with everyone around. Thank goodness this afternoon the kids are out playing in the city while my husband and I have this time alone.

"This is going to be quick baby. Don't worry I won't let anyone see you come. That's only for my pleasure remember," he says and I feel my body quicken and I tighten around his cock.

"Fuck Ana I love when you do that."

"Then fucking come in me right now Christian."

"I love when you talk dirty," he grunts before releasing into me as my orgasm hits me.

"Better," I ask as I readjust my bikini bottoms.

"Much and you?"

"Fantastic," I say as we paddle to shore.

We make our way back to our lounge chairs just as everyone is just returning from town. I'm grateful that we weren't caught this time.

**_Charlie POV_**

We had such a good time shopping this morning. I wish that mom and dad, I mean Christian and Ana, came with us but they said they wanted to stay behind. We all know what that meant, and I have to admit I'm a little jealous. Since Kellan's best man thought it would be fun if we all slept in separate bungalows, Kellan and I haven't had any time to ourselves and I'm hornier than hell. I came close to relieving my sexual frustration in the bathroom while I showered this morning, but Kellan told me that he would know and he wanted all my pleasure this trip. So far he hasn't succeeded, and I think I need to find a private place sometime soon or I'm going to combust.

I've had a great time getting to know Amelia. I was worried if I would feel awkward around Knox since the last time I saw him he was kissing me and confessing his love for me. But the moment they met up with us last night, it was like old times. I can tell he really loves Amelia and she is an amazing girl. Out on our little jaunt this morning, we chatted about weddings and she and Knox will be getting married in August in New Jersey where she is from. They are expecting more than 300 guests thanks to her very large Italian family. Kellan is going to serve as a groomsmen and I know he's excited. The best part is that Amelia really fits well into our group, and it's like we've been friends for years rather than for a few hours.

The only awkward moment was when we were together in a little shop. She revealed that she knew about our kiss and Knox's connection to me. I asked her how she felt about coming this weekend, and she said that she said she was excited to see the only other woman Knox ever loved. I really don't know why she felt the need to bring it up, but I can tell that she seemed to relax after her revelation.

We all change into swimsuits because it's much too hot and we all need a cool relief. I love my little white bikini with the word bride on my bottom. Emily told me that I had to wear it all weekend.

Mackenzie is the first to come out of her room and we all stop in our tracks.

"What's wrong?" She asks looking around like something's wrong.

"You popped this morning," I say pointing to her stomach. It was like she wasn't really pregnant yesterday. There was a little bump but now anyone looking at her would know she's with child.

"Thank God. For so long I just felt like I looked bloated," she says rubbing her belly.

"And your boobs are enormous," Tori says coming in for a closer look to compare to her rather large chest.

"Well, those have been around for awhile, and Teddy has loved it," she giggles and blushes.

Oh I don't want to know about my brother's sexual appetite, but Mackenzie is just so cute I brush the thought out of my mind.

We make our way out to the patio and the boys and dad are splashing around in our private pool while mom is reading a manuscript.

When the boys see us they start whistling. Kellan is the first to hop out of the pool and nearly barrels me over pulling me back into the girl's bungalow as the rest of our group is hooting and hollering. I'm thoroughly embarrassed.

"What are you doing," I ask as he slams me up against my bedroom door, and carefully locks it behind him.

"You don't even look legal right now and I need to fuck you," he growls pulling my strings to my bikini dropping it to the floor

"Thank God. I need you so much." I say pulling down his board shorts. I pant as I kiss his chest not caring that everyone knows what we are doing. Right now it's all about passion and desire.

He slips a finger between my wet folds and I nearly combust right then and there. It's been close to 24 hours since we've been intimate and I craved his touch so much.

I start to ride his finger as I reach over and take his cock into my hands and start to pump him.

"Fuck Charlie, the things you do to me," he grunts as I slide my hand up and down. I feel a bead of pre-cum on his tip that I glide down his shaft. I really want to take him into my mouth and fuck the living shit out of him with my mouth, but I think my body has other plans as I pull his finger out of me and try to wrap my legs around him.

"Tell me what you want Charlie."

"On the bed, I want to feel you inside me."

The next thing I know I'm thrown down on the bed and I'm ripping off my top. Kellan is on top of me and slips inside me. Almost surprising me.

"Ahhhh," I say as I feel my body expand to accommodate his length.

"You feel so tight Charlie. I don't know how that is possible," he says as he starts to move. We begin the dance with our bodies to find just the right tempo and speed.

I want this moment to last so much longer as my second orgasm hits, but I feel my body coming to its release. I decide to flip Kellan over and ride him because I know that that's his quickest way to come. I don't know why and I've never questioned it, but I like being in charge as I bounce up and down on his dick as he grabs my boobs.

"Fuck Charlie, slow down," he moans. I take that to mean that he's close, so I speed up taking him deeper each time.

I love when we both come together and I can feel our juices melt together. It's such a turn on, but I know we can't go for round two with our party guests waiting for us.

I lay on his chest as he kisses the top of my hair and we both try to regain our breathing before we reluctantly get up and changed. I throw my hair into a high pony to avoid my hair that looks like sex hair. We emerge from our room to a standing ovation.

I feel my face blush and decide to break the tension by running and jumping into the pool.


	74. Chapter 74

**_Kellan POV_**

This is exactly what I needed. A few days away with all the people I love and care about, and my special girl by my side.

I'm sitting on a lounge chair sipping on a Corona when Mackenzie comes over to sit by me. I can't help but notice her stomach, and I notice that she sees me staring.

"You can touch it, its okay," she says but I'm hesitant. She grabs my hand and places it right on the side of her stomach.

I'm surprised by how it feels. It's really tight.

"Does it kick?"

"Oh no, it's too early. I'm only 12 weeks, and all the books say you can start feel movement after 18-20 weeks. So I guess it's just a waiting game," she says and giggles.

"Do you have a preference for a boy or girl?"

"No, but I think it's a girl. I know that Teddy's secretly hoping for a little girl too, but all I want is a healthy baby."

"I would have thought he wanted a boy, you know because of baseball and everything."

"No way, he has dropped little hints here and there about wanting a little girl first, but I guess we will just have to wait and see."

I can't wait for Charlie and me to have a baby. If I had my way, I would get her pregnant yesterday, but I want to do everything the traditional way as I remember fondly when Christian found out that we thought Charlie was pregnant.

To see her growing with my child inside of her will be the best feeling ever. Not to mention having someone genetically linked to me is something I've always wanted.

**_Charlie POV_**

I'm watching Kellan and Mackenzie interacting and see him touching her stomach. I can see his heart melting.

"What'ya doing," Emily asks swimming up to me.

"Staring at my man. Isn't he pretty?"

"Yes Charlie, he's very pretty."

"I think Kellan wants a baby," I finally say out loud.

"And?"

"What do you mean and?"

"It's all over his face Charlie. We all see it, haven't you? I mean the way he's been staring at Mackenzie's belly."

"I think I've decided to go off the pill, like tomorrow."

"Whoa Charlie's that's a big decision. Are you sure you're ready for a baby?"

"I haven't been surer of anything in my whole life."

"Have you talked with Kellan about this?"

"No."

"Maybe you should."

I know she's right, but I think I'm going to surprise him. His face says it all, and I've made him wait long enough. Let's just see how his little super sperm do at knocking me up.

After a little fun in the sun, the boys head off for some manly activity that Teddy and my dad have planned, while we girls head to the spa to get pampered for our night on the town.

I feel like a whole new person after a massage, facial and getting my hair and make-up done. We all retreat back to the girls' bungalow and get dressed before we meet our men downstairs for dinner. Emily and I decided to play fashion star with mom and we bought her a dress very similar to the one hiding in the closet in Aspen.

"Girls, I don't know about this," she says after she puts it on. Wow, mom looks hot. My dad is going to flip his shit when he sees her in this dress.

"Come on Ana, we are just teasing our men tonight and you promised," Emily begs.

Secretly, I know she loves the dress and how she looks. Shit, if I didn't know any better, I'd say she looks better than all of us put together.

We are shown into the private dining room, courtesy of Christian Grey, and the moment we make our entrance all the men are in their feet. We arranged for mom to come in last so she can proudly show off her sex kitten persona. We all gave her tips on what to do tonight, and for once I wasn't embarrassed.

"Where is your moth…I mean Ana," my dad asks as she walks. I feel like my dad may have another heart attack.

"Is it wrong that I find your mom hot," I hear Knox ask Ben.

"Yes, but today I'm going to let it slide," he responds, and I can't help but giggle.

I know my dad hears that comment as he whips his head back to look at us, but he just smiles and then walks over to mom. He takes her into his arms and kisses her like no one watching.

"Should we be watching this," Kellan asks me, and I don't know what to say. I just stand back and admire what ultimate true love and passion is all about.

I look over at Ted and I can tell he's getting a little uncomfortable with the situation. My dad deepens the kiss and I'm worried he might just rip off her barely there silver dress right in front of us.

"Do something," I say looking at Ted and Ben. They look at each other not knowing what to do.

"Umm...Christian," Ted finally says as Ben coughs, and finally my parents break a part.

"So I take it you like mom's dress," I ask as he walks her over to the table.

"No, I hate it," he says, and we all laugh relieving all the tension in the room.

After several rounds of cocktails and a fabulous dinner, we head to one of the resort's nightclubs.

Just like dinner, we are shown to a private table in the VIP area. There are several bottles of champagne and water for Mackenzie, and the music is so infectious that Emily and Tori pull me onto the dance floor. We begin to move and shake our bodies. Soon, mom and Mackenzie join us as we again tease our men who are sitting and chatting.

"Are you having a good time?" Tori asks me as she spins me on the dance floor nearly causing my dress to fly up as a gust of wind catches the hem.

"The best," I say, and that's really the truth. I'm only going to be sad when we have to leave.

**_Christian POV_**

As much as I want to slap the living shit out of Ana, I want to fuck her even more. I just need to find a place for us to be alone. I've been tempted to go and get us a room, but we all agreed to my stupid plan that we needed to stick together as men. What the hell was I thinking?

To see Ana walk into dinner with that dress, I nearly lost my mind and I had to remember that our four children were watching us. My palm was twitching so much. Then I took everyone by surprise when I kissed her the way I did in front of everyone. I could care less, and thank God Ana was game for my plan.

I think finally everyone saw me as one of the guys, and not dad or Mr. Grey.

The only thing is that my plan backfired, and now I have a huge problem growing in my pants. I have to have Ana walk in front of me before I can sit down.

"What was that all about?" Ana whispers in my ear after we sit down.

"You really don't know do you?"

"Oh Christian, don't be ridiculous."

"Well, I guess you didn't see everyone man not related to you by blood stare at you when you walked in. It's taking every inch of my being not to take you up to a private room and fuck you into next week."

I skate my hand up her thigh only to find she's not wearing any underwear. Surprising me yet again, she spreads her legs just a little bit so I can run my fingers along her wet folds.

"Christian if you don't stop doing that I'm going to come," she says. I'm half-tempted to tease her a little but I know that this isn't the right place, so I remove my fingers.

She looks and me and gives me a look that makes me desperate for more.

I'm just barely able to make it through dinner. I can't stop looking at Ana so I excuse myself and say I need to take this call. Instead I go to the front desk and get a suite for Ana and me. I don't know how I'm going to be able to pull this off, but I'm a desperate man.

When I return Teddy announces the plans for the evening and we head upstairs to apparently one of the hottest clubs in the city.

I order a bottle of Bollinger and once it's delivered Ana knows exactly what I have in mind.

In between a few glasses, I sit back and watch my wife really move on the dance floor.

The next thing I know some fucker is watching my wife from across the room. I see him before Ana does, and I quickly make my way by her side as he begins to walk to her.

"I thought you said you weren't going to dance tonight Mr. Grey," she says throwing her arms around my neck and we really begin to dance to the music.

"You are too ravishing for you own good. I just had to save you from yet another admirer."

"Oh Christian," she says as she lays her head on my shoulder.

"Baby, you will be screaming that in just a few minutes, now come this way," I say and start pulling her toward the exit."

"Where are you two going," Teddy accosts us after coming out of the bathroom.

"I'm feeling tired son as is your mother, so we are going to bed. We want you to stay and have fun."

"Sure you are," he says and laughs.

"Christian where are we going?"

"It's a secret Mrs. Grey."


	75. Chapter 75

**_Ben POV_**

This trip has been a much needed break for Tori and I. With school and applying to medical schools, life has been a little overwhelming. Tori and I have had several discussions about what our plans after we graduate. I know that Tori has her heart set on attending Stanford, while I want to stay at University of Washington. We've had several arguments about this. We haven't been able to compromise as we are both hell bent on where we want to go next year. We both decided that we weren't going to talk about next year this weekend. Instead we were going to just focus on having fun and being with our friends and family. We are here to celebrate my sister and Kellan.

Then last night, shit hit the fan when Tori overheard me talking to Ted about my plans for next year. I told Ted after several rounds of tequila shots, that if Tori and I didn't end up at the same school next year I don't see a future with the two of us.

"Really Bennett?" Tori yells over the top of the music. "Fuck you Bennett. What the hell were we doing for the last three years, just fucking around? I thought you were different, I guess I should have known by the way we met." She says and walks out, but not before I catch her arm.

"Don't."

"Victoria please, that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

Fuck, I don't know what to say.

"That's what I thought. Don't follow me."

Mackenzie follows her out of the club, and I'm left staring after the only woman I ever truly loved.

"What the hell did I just do?"

"I have to agree with her bro. What did you mean?"

"I don't want to be apart from her for even a minute, let alone the next four years."

"You need to go and tell her that."

"She told me not to follow her."

"Exactly, she wants you to follow her. You should know that."

In all the time that Tori and I have been together this is the first time that we have argued. I'm really scared that she's going to leave me.

I take advice from my brother and go and find Tori.

It doesn't take long as she standing outside the boy's bungalow.

"Took you long enough," she says wiping her tears.

"Where's Mackenzie?"

"I'm right here. I didn't want to leave my girl alone," Mackenzie says behind the bushes. I hear my brother come up behind her and take her for a little stroll along the beach.

"I'm sorry Tori. I want to be with you forever, and I don't know what I'm going to do if we aren't together next year," I finally admit the truth to her, and I feel better that she knows how I truly feel.

"Me either, I love you too much. But whatever we decide has to be what we want to do. Then I guess we will just have to make it work. I know we can do it if we are both willing to work for it."

"I can just come to Stanford with you."

"No, because that's not what you want, and I don't want you to resent me because of it."

"I won't."

"Bennett, I think I know you a little better than that."

"And I can't convince you to stay in Seattle," I ask flashing her my famous smile.

"Your smile won't work on me; as much as I want it too. Look we will be about a two hour plane trip to one another."

"Or we can meet in the middle?"

"That can work."

"I will fight for you and this relationship," I say and finally take her in my arms and kiss her hair.

"I love you Bennett Grey."

"Marry Me," I say pulling her chin up so she looks in my eye.

"Are you really asking me this right now?"

Wow, I didn't expect that to be her answer.

"I guess not."

"Bennett, I don't want you to ask me this very important question if you don't really mean it. Especially when it's in response to our first argument."

"But I mean it."

"Baby, I know you do, but…"

"Don't worry, I know. It's like my dad always told me. I need to show you hearts and flowers."

"And when you do, I think you will get the answer that you want."

Is she saying yes, or at least when I ask her for real and with a ring she's going to say yes? I feel so much better. Now, I need to go and find just the perfect ring and then present it to her the proper way.

She stands on her tip toes so we are looking eye to eye and kisses me.

**_Tori POV_**

Did I really just tell Bennett that when he asks me the right way, I'm going to say yes to his proposal?

Mackenzie asked me today how I felt about our relationship and I was honest, right now I don't think me or Ben are ready to get married. That doesn't diminish just how much I love him. I think we are both so career focused right now that I don't want to complicate that. I love living with him in our very cute little house close to campus.

Honestly, when Charlie told me why she and Kellan broke up I had to agree with her. I don't need a piece of paper saying that we are married. I already feel married to Ben. I mean we live together and do everything a married couple would do, except we don't have the legal document or a joint bank account. Dealing with his rather large trust fund has been a little difficult. I feel like I want to be a partner in our relationship, but he takes care of me and maybe that's a little reason why I'm so focused on my end goal of being a doctor. I don't want to have to depend on my husband financially, but Bennett makes that a little difficult when he pays for everything.

"How about I sneak into your room?"

"You know that's against the rules?"

"Oh really, do you know what your parents are doing right now?"

"Stop," he says throwing his hand up. "You're lucky that my room has a patio door. Now, wait right here."

A few minutes later, the door opens just enough for Bennett to grab my hand and pull me inside. I try hard to keep my voice down but he loses his balance and we fall onto the floor barley missing the bed.

"You are going to be the death of me woman," Bennett says as he lifts my dress up revealing my lack of undergarments."

"Well, there will be one good thing about us living so far from one another."

"What's that?"

"Cyber sex, Mackenzie and your sisters have taught me just what to do?"

"Well, right now, I'm here in the flesh so do you worst."

The sun is glaring in my face and that's how I wake-up after an amazing night and I guess morning of ultimate passion. I know there is no one I would rather be with.

"Bennett, wake up? It's morning."

"So, I guess you need to do the walk of shame?" He says throwing a pillow over his face.

"You have to come with me."

"Oh no, you took advantage of me now you have to endure the wrath of breaking the rules."

"You have to be joking?"

"No way."

"Fine, but just so you to know, that means no more sex for you on this trip."

"Wait, I'll walk you back."

"Too late," I say and put my dress back on and sneak back out the door.

"Good morning Tori," I hear someone say and I look over to see Christian drinking coffee on his patio.

"And how was your evening with Ana in your private suite?"

"Touché Miss Graham."


	76. Chapter 76

**_Kellan POV_**

I'm sad when we have to fly home. Having to say goodbye, although temporarily, to our friends and family, ending a perfect trip with nearly all the people I care about in the world. I couldn't have asked for a better Bachelor Party.

"Baby, it's time to wake up, we're landing," I say after the captain informs us on our private flight that Christian arranged for Charlie, Knox, Amelia and me. The rest of the family is due to arrive in two days, and then we begin the wedding festivities. I can't believe that in just four days, Charlie will be Charlie Harper.

We have picked up our marriage license, and have been on the go ever since. I haven't even had a chance to catch my breath. Thank God Charlie gave up hosting Thanksgiving at our place as it's in transition will all the moving boxes everywhere. I can't believe that in between planning this wedding, we are in the process of moving cross-country. Not to mention we are spending our honeymoon on five continents. I knew that my life was going to change when I accepted the job of protecting Charlotte Grey four years ago, but I wouldn't have done anything differently.

"Happy Birthday baby," Charlie kisses me awake. "Can you believe that this time tomorrow we will be getting ready for our wedding?"

I open my eyes to find our bedroom has been transformed into what I would describe as a child's birthday party. There are balloons and streamers everywhere.

"What have you done?"

"You told me that growing up you always wanted a birthday party with balloons and everything that comes with it, so this is part one of your big day. I mean how many times do you turn 28?"

"Are you trying to be cute Miss Grey?"

"You know I can't wait until everyone calls me Mrs. Harper while we are on the promotional tour?"

"Me too."

And that's the truth. While on tour I have agreed to be her husband and personal security, as we both decided that we wanted to be alone if possible during the tour. Christian and I had a long discussion on the flight to Mexico about my plans for security after we are married. I know that Charlie and I have discussed no live in security, but once we arrive back in Seattle we will start to interview potential candidates for your daily security needs. I did agree with Christian that we both want what's best for Charlie's safety.

I know that with my new position that it's going to require more time and energy, so I want my wife to be protected. I'm glad that Charlie decided to take some time off after the wedding as she's been going non-stop for the past year. I would love to keep her in Seattle for as long as possible.

"Are you ready for all this craziness that is about to happen?" She says getting up from the bed to serve me breakfast and revealing that she's naked.

"I'm ready for the craziness that's about to go down in this bed."

**_Charlie POV_**

What is it about weddings that make men so horny? Kellan wants it all the time. I don't think it has helped that he hasn't been working. He just wants me naked all day which has been a little tricky with family and friends coming in and out of our place at all hours of the day.

Finally after being able to wrangle myself away from Kellan, I had to call Emily for reinforcements otherwise I wouldn't be packed for our next three weeks.

"How are you feeling?"

"You know I thought I was going to be nervous as we get closer and closer, but I'm really excited."

"That's how I felt; I guess it's a good sign."

"I'm going to miss you when you leave."

"Don't worry; we are going to be back before you know it. And you promised to come to Seattle for Christmas remember?"

"I know, Colton has a movie and we are hoping that it's going to be wrapped in time, and then I need to be in Atlanta right after."

"Try for me. Besides, I know how much it will mean to mom and dad."

Emily freezes.

"Don't you dare, pull that on me Charlotte Ann," she says and we both start laughing which turns into us both crying in the middle of my closet.

"Why are we crying," I ask as we both wipe each other's tears.

"I don't know," she replies and we both fall to the floor. "By the way, did you ever talk to Kellan about you deciding to stop taking your birth control?"

"No, like I told you, I wanted it to be a surprise."

"So, are you pregnant yet?"

I look at my identical twin sister and wonder what's going through her mind right now.

"No, at least I don't think so. My period's not due for another two weeks."

"So, there is a chance that you could be pregnant," she says scooting up to me and rubs my stomach and I knock her hand away.

"Emily, are you kidding me?"

"You know I always thought we were going to be pregnant at the same time."

"Yes and live next door to each other and marry brothers, identical twins no less, but that was when we were 12." You can still try to get knocked up too you know, it's never too late."

"As much as I would love that Charlie, Colton and I aren't ready for kids just quite yet. He's got a TV show pilot all lined up after he finishes this movie, and I'm booked solid for the next two years. Maybe after that, but we will just have to see."

And that's why I'm glad I have the next few months to get reacquainted with Seattle. I want to fully plan out my next move, whether that's my next film project or if indeed I'm really pregnant. I never thought until this point that I really could be pregnant right now.

"I'm going to go get a few more boxes," Emily announces.

I stay seated in the middle of the closet and I just look around. It really feels like I'm closing one chapter of my life and I'm excited to start the next.

"Charlie, is everything okay? Have you been crying?" Kellan asks when he peeks around the corner.

"You talked to Emily?"

"Yeah, she says that you might need me," he says sitting down next to me and pulling me onto his lap. "What's wrong?"

I look at him and he looks scared, like I'm going to call off the wedding or doing something stupid.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm really happy. I just can't wait for tomorrow to start our new life together as husband and wife."

"Thank God. Emily had me worried. She said there was something that we needed to talk about."

That little bitch. She was trying to get me to tell Kellan that I might be pregnant for real this time. Why would she do that? I told her that I wanted to surprise him. I couldn't bear to get his hopes up only to find out that I'm not pregnant again.

"I might need a hand trying to figure out what to bring for our honeymoon."

"Well, I want you naked for as long as possible so we can really work on trying to get you pregnant."

Oh I feel so much better knowing that he still wants to have a baby.

"Do you want to a baby with me Mr. Harper?"

"Like you have to ask," he says and kisses me holding me close. "How about we start working on that right now? It is my birthday, remember?"

"You know that this house is full of people."

"Like that has stopped us before. We just need to be a little creative."

**_? POV_**

I would never have believed it if I didn't see it with my own eyes. In yesterday's society page of the New York Times is when I saw his face for the first time in 28 years. He looks just like his father. I break down when I go on to read about my son Kellan. I can't believe that he still has the name that I gave him all those years ago in the hospital, and now he is getting married to a beautiful young lady.

I know that I have no right to interfere in his life. I gave up my claim to him when I dropped him off at the hospital right after I delivered him with a note saying that I named him Kellan and that I loved him very much but I couldn't raise him.

When I left him all I ever wanted for him was to be happy, and looking down at this photo he really does seem happy. But what sticks out in the article is there is no mention of his parents. I wonder why that is. The article talks about his future-in-laws in great length. I guess that's because they are the richest couple in the country, and Mr. Christian Grey is considered one of the most powerful men in the world.

If only I could just see him in person and apologize for leaving him. I just want him to know that there hasn't been a day let alone a minute that has gone by when I didn't think about him and what kind of man he grew up to be.

This is stupid, I don't know why I'm here, but I needed to see him at least once. In person, he could be his father's twin, but I can tell that he has my eyes. I have to go to him; I know this might be my only chance.

"Kellan Harper?" I ask when he's all alone.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I have reason to believe that you are my son."

I watch him step back and his face goes white as a ghost.

"And you are," he asks.

"My name is Leanna Mueller. If you would like to talk, here is my number."

"I'm really sorry to intrude as you are getting married tomorrow, but I wanted to see you."

I start to walk away and the tears begin to flow down my face.

"Please wait, I have some questions," he says, and I turn around against my better judgment.

"Why do you think you're my mother," he asks. I pull out two photographs that I keep with me at all times. The first is a photo of Kellan right after I had him with my cell phone and the second is a photo of me and his father who never knew I was pregnant with his child.

I hand him both photos but he really focuses on the photo of his father and me.

"Why now?"

"I saw the article in the Times and knew you would be here either tonight or tomorrow, and I had to see you."

"I've taken up to much of your time. Again I'm sorry to have interfered."

"Please don't walk away. I have so many questions."

**_Kellan POV_**

My whole life all I ever wanted to know is where I came from, and who my parents are. Now, here I am looking at this woman who doesn't look old enough to be my mother, but there was something when I brushed her hand when she handed me the photographs.

I can't believe my eyes. The man she claims to be my father is the spitting image of me.

"Kellan, we need to go," I see Christian coming out of the SUV over to me.

"I will be there in just a minute," I say but that doesn't stop him.

"Is everything okay, son?"

I see the reaction from the woman who says she's my mother when Christian calls me son.

"I'm not sure yet," I say, and I can tell that Leanna is very uncomfortable.

"Christian this is Leanna Mueller. She claims to be my mother."

"How dare you?" Christian says pointing his finger at the woman who deep down I know is my mother.

"I'm sorry, I will leave."

I don't want her to leave. If she is my mother like I suspect, I don't want to lose her again. I have so many questions for her.

"No please don't leave," I say. "Christian, she is my mother."

"Why do you think that?" He asks, and I hand him over the photo.

"Ms. Mueller, I am sorry. I would like to arrange a DNA test if you would consent to it."

"Of course, name the time and place."

"How about right now?"

**_Charlie POV_**

On our way to our rehearsal dinner, Kellan calls me saying that he and my dad will be a little late but not to worry.

Of course I'm going to worry.

Finally, 30 minutes after our dinner has started, Kellan and my father walk into our private dining room.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"It's nothing."

I call bullshit on that, but I don't want to get into an argument in front of everyone. Mark my words; we will discuss this before I walk down the aisle tomorrow.

I feel the obvious tension between Kellan and me all night, and finally before we say goodnight as I plan on staying with my parents tonight, he pulls me behind.

"After the rehearsal today, I was about to get into the car when a woman approached me and she said that she was my mother."

Now, I wasn't expecting to hear that.

"Your dad arranged for her and I to take a DNA test and we should have the results in a few days. I don't know what your dad did or said, or even how much money he paid to speed up the results. Normally they take a few weeks."

"Why do you think she's your mom?" I ask and he hands me the photo and shows me a photo on his phone of the woman, Leanna.

I don't want to say this out loud, but I don't doubt that is his biological mother.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'm still in a little shock. I mean I always envisioned what my mom was like, and to have her in front of me she was exactly what I dreamed her to look like."

He starts to break down and I wrap him in my arms. I don't know if he's happy or sad or maybe a little of both.


	77. Chapter 77

**_Christian POV_**

So much as happened in the past few hours. I have my staff working overtime to get the results for Kellan. I know the tech said it would be a few days, but that's after I asked him not to get his hopes up. At seven in the morning, I get a phone call that they are delivering the results to Kellan in person. I tell Ana that I will be right back and I literally run across the street and take the elevator up to Charlie and Kellan's penthouse.

"Christian, what are you doing here?"

"I thought you might want someone with you when you get the results," I say. "And it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

"But I was told it would be a few weeks."

"That's because I didn't want you to worry. Call this my wedding gift to you."

A few minutes later, security alerts us to the tech who Kellan buzzes up.

He hands Kellan the letter and leaves. Kellan heads over to the couch and I sit down by him.

"Do you want me to leave you?"

He looks over at me with look of panic on his face.

"Please stay," he says playing with the thick white envelope between his fingers.

"Take your time, open it when you're ready," I say.

I can feel just how nervous he is, and I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I've been waiting 28 years for this moment and now its here," he says as he pulls out the paper.

I give him his space and I don't watch him read it.

"I knew it," he says as hands me the letter showing that Leanna Mueller is indeed Kellan's mother. "What am I supposed to do now?"

I watch Kellan break down and I can feel the power the letter has over him.

"Anything you want?"

"I want to see her. There are so many things I want and need to know."

"Okay, I can arrange that," I say.

"Thank you for this dad," Kellan says and he hugs me. "Is it wrong that I want her to be at my wedding?"

"No, it's your wedding."

**_Kellan POV_**

I know that I should hate her or at least be angry with her for leaving me, but I know she was so scared. She had to be so young when she had me. I can tell by looking at her yesterday that she loves me, and she was doing what she thought was best. She couldn't have known what was going to happen to me.

An hour later, Leanna arrives at the apartment, thanks to Christian. She's crying, and I go over to her and hug her.

"I just got the results," she says and I start crying. I've dreamt of this moment my whole life and now it's finally here.

I walk her over to the couch. There are so many questions I have for her; I don't know where to start.

"Today's your wedding day, I shouldn't be here."

"There is no other place I want to be but right with you," I say and she just holds my hand.

"I bet you have a lot of questions."

"Why?"

"I was 15 when I got pregnant with you and I was scared. I didn't tell anyone, your father, my parents or any of my friends. I hid my pregnancy and then gave birth in my bedroom while my parents were out, and I panicked. You were so beautiful. There was a moment that I thought I could keep you, but I knew I couldn't. I named you Kellan after my favorite actor at the time. I wrote a little note and then I drove to the hospital and dropped you off, no questions asked.

I went back home and acted like nothing ever happened, but I never stopped thinking about you or loving you.

"What about my father? Whatever happened to him?"

"His name is Tyler Langston, and he was 16 when I got pregnant. After I had you, I couldn't face him again so I broke up with him. The last time I heard about him, he was living in New Jersey with his wife and children."

I have siblings. I never thought about that.

"What about you?"

"I'm married and you have a younger brother and sister."

"Do they know about me?"

"No, but my husband knows about you. I told him yesterday after I read the article. He's the first person I've ever told about you."

"Now, please tell me about you, and how you grew up."

Seeing her face, I don't want to hurt her, but I can't lie to her.

"I was in foster care before I aged out."

"What, you were never adopted?"

"No one ever wanted me as their son until I met and fell in love with my fiancée. Her family accepted me as their son, and I couldn't be happier."

"Kellan, I am so very sorry, if I would have known…"

I stop her before she finishes that statement.

"You didn't know."

"Look, I've taken up too much of your time, and you have a wedding to get ready for. I would like to see you again. Only if that's what you want. No pressure."

"I don't want you to leave; I only just got you back. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything?"

**_Charlie POV_**

I couldn't stop thinking about Kellan all night. For his sake, I hope that this woman turns out to be his mother; I don't think he could take another heartbreak.

My mom tries to get me to eat, but I can't manage more than a piece of toast and cup of tea.

"Charlotte, you need to eat more than that." My mom says encouraging me to eat some fruit.

"What if she's his mom?"

"Then we will all deal with it," my mom says, and I take a grapefruit.

"Charlie, I need to talk to you," I hear Kellan call from the foyer.

I run to him and he's crying.

"She's my mother. I have a mother," he says and pulls me close to him.

"I'm so happy baby, how do you feel?"

"Relieved. I finally know where I came from."

I look into his eyes and I don't see any more sadness.

"Can I meet her?"

"You want to meet her?"

"Of course. She is the woman that gave birth to you. Why wouldn't I want to meet her?"

"She's going to walk me down the aisle today."

I take a step back.

"Is that okay?" He asks looking for my reassurance.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I love you so much Charlie. I can't wait to marry you."

He hugs me and walks over to my mom. He hugs her and whispers something in her ear. Now she's crying and he's gone.

"Mom, what did he say to you?"

"He told me that despite the fact that he found his birth mother, I'm still his mother."

The glam squad is just putting the finishing touches on me after my mom and sister have helped me get into my dress.

"Charlotte, you look beautiful," my mom says. Everyone in the room is crying and I'm trying to keep it all together.

Emily turns me around and I look at myself in the full length mirror. I don't even recognize the woman staring back at me.

"Can I come in?" I hear my dad ask. I nod and Emily opens the door.

"Whoa, Charlie you look stunning." Even my dad can't hold back his tears. He looks so handsome in his black tux.

If anyone was going to get me to cry it would be my father.

After he kisses my cheek, he tells me that the photographer is here and ready to start.

After nearly two hours of going around the city doing my bridal portraits, we are off to the wedding.

When we planned all the details of our wedding, Kellan had only one request. That request was that he didn't want to see me until I walked down the aisle to him.

Now here I stand at the base of the stairs of the New York Public Library with my father holding my hand.

"I am so very happy for both you and Kellan."

I look over at my father through my veil and I smile at him.

"It's all because of you dad. I love you."

"I love you too Charlotte. So what do you say, shall I walk you down the aisle?"

"I'm ready when you are."

As we begin to ascend the stairs that's when I hear her.

I turn to my dad and he smiles.

"What have you done?"

"Anything for you."

Adele's beautiful voice is ringing throughout the room to our song.

Once I reach the stop step, I see everyone on their feet and I search for his face. It's not until I reach the end of the aisle that I see him.

I can't hold my tears when I see his beautiful face staring at me smiling.

I don't see anyone else's face except Kellan's.

It feels like an eternity until I reach the end. Kellan steps forward and I stop and hug my mother who with the help of my father lifts the veil from my face.

"I love you darling," she says kissing my cheek.

I turn to my right as my father takes a step back as I greet at the woman who gave me Kellan.

I open my arms and she receives me.

"It's nice to meet you," I say.

"You look beautiful. I know how happy you make my son, and I can't wait to get to know."

I look up and see Kellan's face when he sees our interaction.

Rev. Walsh asks who gives this woman to this man, and my father answers before kissing me and putting my hand into Kellan's. He then takes his place as his best man.

"Thank you," I say to him.

"For what?"

"For loving me."

"I will love you for the rest of my life."


	78. Chapter 78

**_I haven't updated an author's note in a while and I have a spare minute, I wanted to thank everyone for continuing this journey with me. Life has been crazy with two weddings last weekend plus a double event weekend. I am trying to write like crazy as I leave for vacation in a week so I will still have chapters to update while I'm gone._**

**_Also, I would love for you to check out my other story Fighting for Love & Life and let me know what you think!_**

* * *

**_Kellan POV_**

Seeing the woman of my dreams finally walking down to become my wife is a little overwhelming. Not to mention, my birth mother is standing less than ten feet from me.

Listening to Adele sing our song is all I can take when I watch her hug Leanna, and then Christian hugs me.

"I so proud of you son, I love you," he says and I can't stop the wave of emotion that has overtaken my entire being.

He places Charlie's hand into mine.

I can't believe we are finally here.

"Thank you," she says to me.

"For what." Unsure what she is thanking me for.

"For loving me."

I smile and take both of her hands into mine.

"I will love you for the rest of my life."

Rev. Walsh begins our ceremony, and honestly I am in such complete awe of the woman standing before me that I don't even hear the words coming out of his mouth until he asks me a question.

Thank God, Charlie has one of her friends filming our wedding so I can watch it back, and figure out what was said.

We exchange our personal vows and rings and then I hear Rev. Walsh announce that we are husband and wife. I take Charlie's face into my hands and look into her eyes and stare at her. I want to remember this moment forever.

"I love you Charlie," I say as I brush my lips against hers. She takes me by surprise when she deepens the kiss.

I am brought back by the clapping and cheers and we turn and face our family and friends to walk down the aisle. I hold her hand in a vice like grip.

After signing our marriage license making it legal, I hold it up.

"So it's just a piece of paper," I say and Christian and Emily both laugh.

"If it wasn't our wedding day, I would tell you to fuck off."

"Fair point Mrs. Harper," I say and she kisses me.

"I love that little piece of paper, but I love you calling my Mrs. Harper even more."

I ask that we have a little privacy, and the caterer brings us a plate of hors d'oeuvres and champagne.

"I love you Mr. Harper," she says and we clink glasses. "Now we have a little party to go to."

**_Charlie POV_**

My parents have really outdone themselves with this party, and I thought Emily's wedding was perfection. We join our guests as we are introduced as Mr. and Mrs. Harper. We flowed into our gorgeous reception and take our place at our sweetheart table.

I've had Emily switch out my champagne for sparkling water, just in case I am pregnant, and Kellan is none the wiser. If I didn't drink tonight then he would know something was up.

After we enjoy our lobster and steak dinner, we make our way over to our parents table and Leanna is the first to greet us.

"Thank you so much for inviting me," she says hugging the two of us.

"I'm glad that you were able to come. I know it means a lot to Kellan and also to me. We would like to invite you to our goodbye brunch tomorrow at my parent's home. Please bring your husband and children."

"I told Trever and Courtney about Kellan I went home today after hearing the results. They are looking forward to meeting their older brother. I think you will be surprised by what Trever has to say."

"Please have fun tonight," Kellan says hugging her one last time.

"Leanna seems really nice," I say as Kellan pulls me to another hug.

"She does doesn't she."

"I'm not ready to call her mom though," he admits, and he's unsure about his statement.

"Kellan, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. Did she ask you to call her mom?"

"No, we haven't talked about it. I want to find my father, will you help me?"

"Of course. I would do anything for you."

"I may be able to be of service," my father says handing Kellan a folder.

"Let me guess you already found him?"

"Well, I didn't, but Welch did. I think you will be surprised by his last known address."

"Kellan flips through the folder and stops."

**_Kellan POV_**

"He's in Seattle?"

"Yes and I've done some business with him over the past year," Christian says. When you told me his name, I thought it could be just a coincidence, as Leanna said that he lives upstate.

"What's he like?"

"Come to think of it, you remind me a lot of him."

"Really?"

"I actually have a meeting with him in a few weeks."

"Does he already know of Kellan?" Charlie asks.

"He knows of you and that you were marrying Kellan."

"Christian, please don't say anything until we come back to Seattle."

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it."

"Should I tell Leanna that you found him?"

"It's up to you son."

"I think I'm going to wait."

I thought discovering my birth mother was something, but to know that my biological father is in Seattle and that Christian already knows him is such a small world. I wonder what he'll say when I tell him that I'm his son.

Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to bring Leanna and her family to Seattle when I tell him.

At least I will have a few weeks to make a decision.

We make our way onto the dance floor for the Best Man and Maid of Honor toasts. Emily goes first and gives a heartfelt toast to her twin sister. There isn't a dry eye in the house. Now it's Christian turn, and he's pulling double duty as the Father of the Bride and Best Man.

"I want to thank everyone for coming out on such short notice for this beautiful occasion. I want to thank my beautiful wife Anastasia for giving me our beautiful Charlotte. Charlie it has been a true pleasure watching you grow up to the woman you have become today. You have accomplished so much in your short life, and I can't wait to see what else you will do. I am honored to be your father and I love you so much. Now, I remember the day when Kellan Harper walked into our lives. I knew he would change our lives forever. When I saw the way the two of them looked at each other nearly four years ago, I knew I was in trouble. I didn't realize it at the time, but Kellan Harper turned out to be the best thing for our family, it just took me a few months. Ana and I have come to love Kellan as our son, and today he legally becomes a member of our family. Thank you for loving our daughter for who she is, and thank you for loving me like a father. I love you son."

I walk over to him and hug him, and we are both crying.

"Thank you for everything dad," I say. "I love you."

We cut our magnificent wedding cake before making our way onto the dance floor where we are fortunate enough to have Adele sing for us.

I spin Charlie and she is vision. I take her into my arms and we begin to dance.

"Are you happy Mrs. Harper?"

"This is the best day of my life."

"I'm glad to hear that. So I wanted to ask you something so please keep an open mind.

"I'm listening."

"When are you going to give me babies?"

**_Charlie POV_**

I'm a little shocked when he asks me this.

"Do you think we are ready for babies Mr. Harper?"

"I think so Mrs. Harper, and after today I can't wait to get started. I feel like I'm almost complete."

"How soon do you think we can leave our own wedding?"

"Now."

"We can't leave now. How about we stay for another hour then sneak out of here and work on a baby."

"I love you so much Mrs. Harper."

"That's why we're here."

As our song, my father makes his way onto the dance floor for the traditional father/daughter dance.

"Are you happy baby?"

"Today has been the best day of my life; I owe everything to you and mom. I love you both so much."

"It has been my pleasure, I think the best part of you and Kellan reuniting is that he's the one to bring you back to Seattle. I couldn't have asked for a more perfect happily ever after," he says pulling me close to him and I try not to cry. "I never thought I would ever see you come back home after seeing the bright lights of the big city. It's going to be so great. Now, all we need to do is convince Emily to move back."

"Fat chance," I say and we both start laughing. Deep down he knows I'm right but we can always dream.

As the song ends I feel him hold me a little longer.

"Do you think I can get another dance tonight?"

"You can have as many as you want."

We hear our band leader ask for Kellan to make his way onto the dance floor for the mother/son dance and I look around and this wasn't on our timeline. I see him go over to mom and ask her to dance.

"You have a pretty incredible husband you know," my dad whispers into my ear and wipes the tears flowing down my face.

"I sure do," I say as I lean my head on dad's shoulder and just watch my mother dancing with my husband.

"Thank you for accepting Kellan as of you children."

"I am lucky that he wanted to be part of our crazy family. I'm so honored to call him my son.

**_Kellan POV_**

I never wanted to do a mother/son dance at our wedding, but after what Christian and Ana has done for us I wanted to show Ana just how much I consider her to be my mother even though my biological mother is here.

"May I have this dance mom," I say and extend my hand to Ana. She looks shocked and she smiles and takes my hand.

"I don't know what to say, but thank you for loving my daughter and not giving up on her no matter what was thrown your way, but most of all thank you for being part of our family."

Now, I'm chocked up.

"Thank you for allowing me to be part of your family."

"Now as much as I love dancing with my son, I think there is another woman whom I know would like to dance with you," she says moving us over to Leanna's table.

"Are you sure, you are more my mother than she is."

"I insist and as your mother, I except you to listen to me," she says and kisses my cheek and walks back to her seat.

"Leanna, will you please dance with me," I ask.

"I would love nothing more than to dance with you."

We don't say anything but just look at each other. I can see myself in her and it's amazing to see that resemblance.

"I never thought I would ever see you again," she says and we both look at each other with tears in our eyes. "I know it wasn't the best time to reveal myself but I didn't know if I would ever get the chance."

"I'm glad you did."

"Really?"

"Yes, I always wanted to know who my mom was and this just feels right having you here."

"Me too."

**_Charlie POV_**

After a few more spins on the floor, we spend time with our guests before being whisked away to spend our wedding night in the presidential suite at the St. Regis.

"Now you have me all alone Kellan Harper, whatever shall you do with me?" I say as we reach our room. Kellan is quick on the trigger as he slips the key into the door and sweeps me up and carries me over the threshold.

Inside our room is breathtaking there are flower petals and candles everything.

"Did you do this," I ask and he nods as I crush my lips to his.

"First I need to get you out of this dress."

He unzips my dress very slowly kissing my back.

"I really love this dress, it's a shame you only get to wear it once."

"Who says," I reply trying to control my breathing.

He pulls my cap sleeves down and I let the dress down to the floor as he helps me step out of it. I'm left wearing a barely there lacy bra and matching thong.

"You are quite a sight," he says as he picks me up once more and lays me down on the bed. I stare at him as he remove each piece of his tux slowly, teasing me.

When he's finished he is standing before me naked illumined by the candlelight.

"Come here husband," I say and hold out my hands to him.

"Whatever you want wife."

Carefully he removes my undergarments and he lies on the side of me.

"Let's make a baby," I whisper before he captures my mouth once again.

**_Kellan POV_**

We leave for England in just a few hours, and right now I'm getting ready to meet my brother and sister. I'm anxiously awaiting their arrival, and Charlie is right beside me holding my hand.

Truthfully, I'm more nervous at their reaction that they have a half-brother.

When the elevator doors open, I see Courtney first and she is beautiful. She is crying and she runs into my arms. I'm taken back by her reaction. I hold her close.

I look up and see Trever and we look a lot like. He's not as tall as me and his hair is lighter than mine, but I can see the resemblance. We exchange nods and I can see that he's fighting back tears.

"Hi," Courtney finally manages to say when she pulls away and I look at her face.

"It's nice to meet you."

Trever walks up to me and we give each other the manly hug.

"Mom says that you are moving to Seattle?"

"In a few weeks. Have you ever been there?"

"Yes actually, I will be going to school there next year to play football."

I meet Leanna's husband Derek, and he seems like a really nice man.

I introduce my new family to my family and we enjoy a great meal before I excuse myself and take Leanna, Derek and Charlie into Christian's office.

"I found Tyler," I say, and I can see Leanna is in a little shock.

"How?"

"My dad found him and he's is in Seattle now. What I would like to do is fly you and your family to Seattle to spend Christmas with us, and I want to meet Tyler with you. I understand if you don't want to."

"I would really like that Kellan. Thank you."

"Now, I don't know what kind of relationship you want to have with me, but I would love to have you and your family as a part of my life."

"Kellan, we would really like that," Derek says and we shake hands.

The next thing I know, we are saying goodbye to everyone as we leave for our honeymoon.


	79. Chapter 79

**_Charlie POV_**

The past 20 days have been a whirlwind. We have been to five continents and over 20 counties. Tonight we are getting ready for the world premiere of Romeo and Juliet here in Verona. Kellan has absolutely fallen in love with our new home here, and he can't wait to come back again.

After tomorrow, we head back to New York for a premiere, then to LA, and finally our last stop is in Seattle. I can't wait to sleep in our new home, and spend Christmas with our new families.

Right now, all I want to do is catch a few hours of sleep as we have been nonstop for the past three weeks, but here I sit in the bathroom staring at a pregnancy test that Emily packed for me.

My hands are shaking as I wait for the digital test to display the results, even though I already know what it's going to say. I'm late and I'm never late.

About 30 seconds later the word pregnant comes on the screen and I start to cry.

"I'm pregnant," I whisper.

I stand up and look in the mirror and rub my tummy.

"I love you so much baby."

I quietly open the door and snuggle up to Kellan and kiss his beautiful lips.

"Wake up daddy," I say through my tears.

It takes him a few minutes but he finally opens his eyes.

"Good morning daddy," I say holding up the pregnancy test so he can see the positive test.

"We're going to have a baby," he says.

"It would appear so Mr. Harper."

"But how? We just started, and you were on birth control," he says snatching the test out of my hands to closely examine it.

Truth time.

"I actually stopped taking my birth control when we were in Mexico. I guess I didn't think I could get pregnant this quick. Are you happy?"

"Charlie, you have given me the best gift in the entire world," he says placing his hand on my belly as he leans down and kisses our baby. "I love you so much, and you too."

When he looks up at me there are tears in his eyes.

"We are really going to have a baby."

We spend the next few hours lying in each other's arms. Kellan's hand has become permanently attached to my tummy until we are interrupted by my cell phone.

"Just leave it," I say when Kellan grabs it.

"It might be important."

"Fine."

When I answer my phone I hear screaming.

"Hello?"

"Congrats Golden Globe nominated director," I hear Emily scream on the other end.

"What?"

"You've been nominated, as has the movie, and you have nominations in every other category. Everyone is saying this is the film of the year."

How did I forget that today was the day? I guess I had a few other things on my mind.

"Say something Charlie?"

"I'm excited."

Kellan pulls up announcement online, and I see with my own eyes.

"This is amazing. Thank you so much for calling. I can't wait to see you in a few days."

"You too sister."

I end the call and kiss my beautiful husband.

"This day just keeps getting better and better."

**_Kellan POV_**

And I thought our wedding day was the best day of my life. Finding out that I'm going to be a father comes in a close second with the day that I first met Charlie.

I can't wait until I feel our baby kick in her stomach, and see its face. I could lie like this forever knowing that my child is growing in the most amazing woman's stomach.

Charlie is glowing with the news of the baby and being nominate for several Golden Globes. We eat dinner and then Charlie's glam squad arrives and gets her ready for tonight's premiere.

She emerges in this dazzling skin tight red dress and her breasts are nearly spilling out of her dress.

"Is it too much," she says turning in a full circle.

"Perfection."

"Can you believe in a few months I will have a belly out to here?"

"I can't wait."

The evening could not have been more perfect. I escort my very talented wife down the red carpet, and I'm surprised by her near fluent Italian as she speaks to reporters.

"When were you going to tell me that you could speak Italian?"

"You never asked, but I picked it up when I lived here."

"Maybe you should teach me. It is the language of love you know."

"I wish we really could stay longer?"

"Maybe we can come back before the baby and spend a few weeks," she suggests.

We arrive back in Seattle this afternoon and we are going straight from the airport to Dr. Graham's office to confirm Charlie's pregnancy. I know she is a little anxious, but I also know everything is going to be fine.

Charlie's nearly breaking my hand as we wait for Dr. Graham. She's already peed in a cup. She's sitting on the exam table in the paper gown and this brings me back when we first thought she was pregnant.

"Charlie, Kellan it's so nice to see you too. How was the honeymoon?"

"Amazing, but I think we came home with a little stowaway," she says as she giggles and blushes.

Damn she is so beautiful.

"Well, congratulations are in order. You are definitely pregnant. Now, let's just see how far along with you."

The nurse turns off the lights and the show is about to start.

"Well, here's your uterus, and there's your baby," he says pointing to the little blob on the screen.

"That's our baby, baby," I say and kiss her forehead.

"And that little flicker is the heart beat. It looks like you are five weeks pregnant."

"I knew it," she says.

"I say it's a wonderful Christmas present."

"I couldn't agree more with you."

Dr. Graham prints off a few photos and I can't wait to share the news with our families.

We arrive home and right as Charlie get out of our car I sweep her up and carry her over the threshold.

"Kellan you can put me down you know."

"No way ma'am. This is our first home together as a married couple, so I want to do it the proper way."

We walk through our house and everything that we picked out is all set-up and delivered. I love that our house truly reflects both of our personalities. After looking at all of our rooms we stop at the room right next to our master bedroom.

"Well, I think this will make a fabulous nursery," she says. "I can't wait to find out if we are having a boy or girl. Which do you want?"

"One of each."

"No, I'm serious."

"Me too. I want one of each, and I guess I will just have to keeping getting you knocked up until I do so."

"Oh really?"

**_Charlie POV_**

Kellan is so nervous today. Today he is going to GEH to meet with Tyler Langston, aka his biological father. He knows that he is meeting with Christian about a business matter, but he doesn't know about meeting Kellan and Leanna. Leanna and her family arrived this afternoon and we had them over for brunch. We asked if they wanted to stay at our place, but they politely declined and deiced to stay at a local hotel.

I can see that Trever wants to spend time with his older brother, especially after he found out that Kellan was a near pro football player. It will be nice next year to have him in Seattle so we can really get to know him. We even offered for Courtney to come and spend a few weeks with us this summer, she was all too eager.

Derek, Trever, Courtney, and I wait back at our house, and Teddy and Mackenzie come over to keep us company along with my mom. Trever was over the moon when he first met Teddy in New York since he plays baseball too. Courtney is a very sweet girl and can't stop gushing about her new brother.

I hope for Kellan's sake that Tyler takes this news just as well. The plan is if everything goes as well as we hope, we want to have everyone over tomorrow for Christmas Eve. Then we plan on telling everyone that we are pregnant.

We spend the afternoon trying to keep ourselves busy by decorating our house while the guys watch sports. Emily and Colton plan on joining us after they fly in.

Kellan texts me that he's about to go in with Leanna.

I wish him good luck.

**_Christian POV_**

I already had this meeting on the books with Tyler Langston as we are working together on a business deal. Once we are done, I ask him if we could speak frankly.

"Tyler, you know that my daughter just got married to Kellan Harper and they just got back in town," I say not knowing where to go from here. "Well you probably want to know why I'm bringing this up, and I think I better show you."

"Andrea, please send them in," I say into the intercom and in walks Kellan followed by Leanna and they are holding hands.

"Leanna, what are you doing here?"

"It's nice to see you Tyler; it's been too long. Twenty-eight years too long."

"Grey, what the hell's going on," he demands. I hope he doesn't feel like I'm ambushing him.

"Tyler, Kellan is your son."

"Excuse me?"

I look at Tyler and he sits down and he goes white has a ghost.

"How is that possible? I never saw you pregnant."

"Because I hid it. I didn't tell anyone, not even my parents. I had the baby and left him at the hospital. I found him again after reading about his engagement in the newspaper."

"How do I know he's mine?"

Kellan looks at me and gives me a look like this is a private conversation.

"Tyler, you know he's yours. Just look at him."

Tyler looks at Kellan, and truthfully he can't deny that he is the spitting image of Langston. Fuck how did I never notice this?

"May I ask what you want out of this Kellan?"

"I just wanted to meet you. I don't want anything from you. To be honest, up until three weeks ago, I thought I would never meet my parents. If you want to have a relationship with me, I would love to, but if you don't I will understand. This is a lot to take in."

"Langston, if you prefer, we can do a DNA test to prove it if you would like."

"I would like that, but really it's not necessary. I already know you are my son."

I see him walk over to Kellan and he extends his hand they shake. I can see it in Kellan's eyes that he wants more but he's scared. Finally the wall is broken down and Tyler pulls Kellan into his arms.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," he says.

"Tyler, I'm so sorry. I was scared."

"Oh God, what am I going to tell Lindsey and the kids?"

**_Kellan POV_**

"I have more siblings?"

"Yes, I guess you do. You have three little sisters and a brother."

Tyler tells me about Liza who is 18, Ciara who is 15, Kayla who is 12, and Tommy who is 9.

"I know this is a lot to ask, but Charlie and I would like to have you and your family over to our house tomorrow for Christmas Eve. I understand if you don't want to."

"Let me go home, digest everything, and talk to my wife. Can I call you and let you know?"

I hand him my phone number and address, not knowing if he's going to call me.

We all head back to my house and have a great dinner, but all I can think about is if Tyler's going to call me.

Charlie and I say goodnight to everyone, and Leanna hugs me saying to give Tyler time to adjust. She again apologizes for everything that has happened.

"How are you doing with everything," Charlie asks as we get ready for bed.

"I just want to know if Tyler wants to know me, or if today was the only time I will ever see him."

Just then our doorbell goes off.

"I wonder who that is."

"Awww, Teddy missed you," Charlie says teasing me after Teddy's reaction when he saw me today.

"Stay here."

I walk to the door and look in the peep hole and realize its Tyler.

"Tyler, what are you doing here? Its midnight, is everything okay?"

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah, come on in," I say and we walk into the living room. "Can I get you anything?"

He shakes his head and takes a seat.

"Kellan, who was it?" Charlie asks and then she sees my father.

"Mr. Langston, it's nice to see you again," she says and he stands.

"You too Charlie. Congratulations on the wedding. Your dad hasn't been able to stop talking about it."

"That's dad," she says. "Well, I'm going back to bed. I hope you will be able to join us tomorrow.

Tyler says nothing and she looks over at me and heads back down the hallway.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior in Christian's office earlier."

"Do not apologize. I would have reacted the same way if I was blindsided like that."

"After I left, I spoke to my wife and then we decided we needed to tell the children. I thought they were all in shock, but then my girls came to me later saying that they would like to meet you. I just called Leanna and the four of us are going to meet for breakfast tomorrow. If the offer still stands, I would love to bring my family over tomorrow after we come back from church."

"I would love that."

"But first, tell me about yourself. What have you been up to for the last 28 years," he asks and we both laugh.

"How about I get us a few beers?"

"I would like that," he says.


	80. Chapter 80

**_Charlie POV_**

The jet lag has been a bitch. Finally I'm awake. I roll over expecting to find my super sexy husband lying beside me, instead I'm alone and his side of the bed is closed. It's eight o'clock, where the hell is he?

I walk out and find my husband and his biological father sleeping on the couches. They are asleep in the exact same position with their arm over their faces.

I look at the coffee table and I think they must have bonded over the amount of beer bottles scattered on the table.

"Good morning boys," I say starting a pot of coffee.

"Shit, what time is it," I think it's Kellan but when I turn around its Tyler.

Wow that was eerie.

"How are we feeling this morning?" I say a little too loud, and then I find some arms wrapped around my tummy.

"Good morning mommy," Kellan says in my ear.

"Did you and daddy bond over beers?"

"I guess you can say that."

"Mr. Langston, could I make you some breakfast?"

"Please call me Tyler, and coffee will be just fine. I need to get home."

"Tyler and his family are coming tonight."

"Oh that's fantastic. I guess we will see you at Mass tonight then."

"You go to St. James?"

"Ever since we moved to Seattle about four years ago."

I go shower and get ready for the day. I still have presents to buy for Kellan's new brothers and sisters and his parents.

Kellan and I go out and power shop for three hours before we come home to find my mom and Gail in the kitchen prepping dinner.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask.

"Kellan called us and asked us for help."

I look over at him and I think he's bracing for my wrath, instead I run and give him a hug.

"You really are the best husband in the whole world."

"You can show me tonight after everyone leaves," he whispers in my ear.

"Just you wait."

Just then the cavalry arrives. Tori, Mackenzie and Emily arrive just in time to help me with my annual Christmas cookie baking.

By the time everyone heads home to get ready for church I have 12 different kinds of cookies. Just enough for the large party. I'm so glad that Kellan listened to me when I asked for two double ovens in my bakers dream kitchen.

We arrive at church just in time. I'm shocked when I see my family and extended family along with Tyler's and Leanna's family sitting together.

Damn these pregnancy hormones as I break down at the sight of everyone. Kellan is just grinning from ear to ear as he meets Tyler's children. Just like with Leanna's children, I can see Kellan fit right in.

After church, we pop the lasagna into the ovens and the wine and champagne is flowing.

When we finish our dinner we give Kellan's six siblings each their gift. We decided to be fair and got them each an iPad after we found out that none of them had them.

Next up, we hand my parents, Leanna and Tyler each a box.

Emily looks at me and gasps and I think everyone knows what's going on.

Mom is the first to rip open the box revealing the ultrasound photo.

"We're having a baby," Kellan and I say in unison. "We're due in September."

"If my calculations are correct," Teddy says. I cut him off but not before Mackenzie slaps the top of his head and everyone starts laughing.

"Thank you Teddy."

Based on my measurements, it looks like our wedding night that was the big night.

"Well, since are announcing, Teddy and I would like to reveal that we're having a little girl," Mackenzie announces, and I'm the first to hug her.

"A little girl? We're having a granddaughter," my mom says as my dad holds her.

**_Kellan POV_**

Never did I think that I would ever have both of my parents in the same room together, let alone on Christmas Eve.

I feel like I've really bonded with all of my new siblings, but I think it's Tommy who is my favorite. He is the sweetest little kid and really reminds me when I was little. He even asked me if I was really his brother because he said that he's asked Santa since he was little to get an older brother.

But what surprised me most of all is when I went out to the garage to get more beer I found Liza and Trever making out in the corner.

"Listen; let's call this my other gift to you as your big brother. I'm not going to bust you, but Trever I need your help carrying this in."

"She told me that she's going to UW too."

"So you wanted to celebrate by making out with her?"

"Yeah," he says a little embarrassed.

"That's my little sister you're talking about," I say and try to stifle my laughter. "Just carry the beer in."

When we come back in, Ted is quick to figure what's going on.

"You've got to be kidding me. Did you find them together?"

"I did."

"Ah, to be young," Teddy says and we clink beers.

**_Tyler POV_**

I'm just standing back watching my kids play with my new found son. I look across the room and spy Leanna, and she's watching our son. When I see her I feel like I'm transported back in time. She was the first girl I ever loved. I lost my virginity to her and then one day out of blue she broke up with me. We never spoke again until yesterday.

The four of us had a great breakfast this morning, and I really like Derek. He's an accountant while Leanna is an elementary school principal. At first it was awkward and I know for Lindsey and Derek and had to have been even more awkward. We talked for nearly three hours and I think we have come to an understanding. We should get the results in a few days thanks to Christian and then I will have to tell me parents. Leanna said that her parents were upset at first but now they want to meet Kellan. I wonder what my parents will say.

I'm grateful that Lindsey was so understanding when I told her about Kellan. We've been married for 21 years, and then I find out that I was a teenage father.

My children really surprised me by saying that if I didn't want to have a relationship with Kellan; they still wanted to know their brother.

As we get ready to head home, there is a knock on the front door.

Kellan goes and opens the door and I see that he has two manila envelopes.

I walk toward Kellan as does Leanna and he hands me my envelope.

"Oh good, I was hoping this would arrive," Christian says.

"Do you want to go to my office so we can be alone?" I ask Tyler and he nods. We head down the hall to find out the results.

"Whatever this piece of paper says, I know you're my son, and I still want you to be in our life."

Wow, I'm blown away by his statement.

"Let's open and find out what medical science says," he says.

I pull out my paper and read the results. I look up and see his face and we have the same reaction.

"You're my son," he says and pulls me into a hug. "I told you I had no doubts."

"Should we go tell Leanna?"

"She already knows, but let's go tell everyone else."

We walk out together with our arms around each other.

"So, it's official, we're related," I announce. I look at my wife and she smiles. Next I look at Leanna and she's crying and Kellan motions for her to come over as Charlie grabs a camera.

"Can I take your first official family photo?" She says.

We take a series of photos of every kind of combination you can think of. By 11, I can tell that everyone is tired so we say goodnight. Kellan and I plan on going out with our wives along with Leanna and Derek before they head back to the East Coast in a few days.

"I love you son," I say to Kellan give him a hug.

"I love you too."

He doesn't say dad but that's ok. I know it will take some time to get to that point, but at least he told me he loved me. To me, that's a great start.

**_Charlie POV_**

Today's been a very long day and I'm exhausted. I'm even too tired to take a bath. I put on a pair of boy shorts and a tank top and get into bed, and Kellan isn't too far behind.

He sinks into bed and hugs my middle.

"Thanks for hosting an amazing party," he says kissing my belly.

"Anything you baby. Would it be too much to ask for a foot massage? My feet are killing me."

He rolls down and grabs my bottle of lotion off my nightstand. He takes my left foot into his expert hands and really goes to town.

"Oh my God that feels so good."

Kellan's hands are like magic.

"I really think you need to do this every night; especially when I'm as big as a house."

"You got it baby. You tell me what I can do and I will do it. You are going growing a human being in your body."

"I think I need to repay you," I say as I push him down and take him into my mouth.

"Fuck Charlie," he says.

I slide my tongue up and down his shaft and I feel his body tighten. I know he's close.

"Charlie, stop," Kellan yells.

"What's wrong," I say and look up at him as I pump my hand up and down his shaft.

"I don't want to come in your mouth."

"Why not? That's my favorite."

"Because of the baby."

Oh goodness, it's not going to hurt the baby. I can tell that he's really uncomfortable so I just finish the job with my hand.


	81. Chapter 81

**_It's my birthday today!_**

**_Kellan POV_**

When we woke up this morningwe are greeted by several inches of snow on the ground. Having a white Christmas is just the cherry on top to an amazing day that we are spending between all three of my families. It is going to be amazing to spend some quality time alone with each family and just relax.

At Leanna's, we ordered room service and watched Trever and Courtney open presents, and I was shocked when Trever asked me for brotherly advice on how to ask my sister Liza out. It sounds so funny, but there is no blood relation. I told him if he likes her then he just needs to man up and ask her out. I helped feed him some lines when he called her from the bedroom away from Leanna and Derek. They set-up a date for tomorrow night right before he heads back to New York.

"Man where were you a few years ago," he asks. "It will be great next year when I'm here in Seattle and I can get to know you."

"How are you dealing with everything? I mean me."

"At first I was shocked when mom told us, but after I met you and Charlie I knew I could give you a chance."

"Well, thanks," I joke.

"The best part is that I got to meet Liza."

And the real truth comes out.

"Do you mind if I call you sometime?"

"Anytime Trever."

When we arrived at mom and dad's, brunch is just being put on the table. Charlie is the first one alongside Mackenzie to dig in.

"Back away from the preggos," Ben jokes.

"Very funny Ben," Mackenzie says picking up an extra piece of bacon off his plate.

After we finish opening gifts, dad pulls me into his office to see how I'm doing with everything.

"Thank you for everything you have done," I say.

"You are my son and I know how much you wanted to find out where you came from. Does it make a difference?"

"I think if Charlie wasn't pregnant it wouldn't have affected as much as it has. I like knowing why Leanna gave me up and learning about her and Tyler, but I think the real gift are my six new siblings. To have that genetic link to someone else is amazing and to think that I will always have them in my life and then the new life that Charlie is brining in the world, I am a very lucky man."

"You are. I still can't believe my little girl is having a baby."

"Can I ask you a personal question?" I ask and I see him change his posture and he nods.

"Do you ever wonder about your biological father, and did you ever want to search him out?"

"Yes I always wondered but I had Carrick growing up so I never felt the need to search him out."

There is a knock on the door and we see Charlie pop her in.

"Babe, we need to be going to if we are going to make it for dinner," she says coming in and hugging dad as we say our goodbyes.

When we arrive at Tyler's we are greeted first by Liza.

"Kellan, may I speak to you in private," she asks and Charlie follows Lindsey into the kitchen.

"Did you say anything to my dad about Trever?"

"I promised I wouldn't why?"

"He's just acting a little weird when I told him that I was going out with him tomorrow night."

"I have to believe he just finds this whole situation a little off-putting. After all, he and Trever's mom were each other first loves, and to see you with her son might be a little too much for him. Do you want me to say anything?"

"I guess only if it comes up. Thank you."

I'm surprised when she hugs me. I freeze but then I hug her back.

"So you are okay that I am part of your family?"

"I'm still getting used to the idea. When dad told us how you grew up I felt sorry for you because you didn't have what we have, and I want you to know that we accept you as part of our family."

"That means a lot to me," I say. That's the best thing I've heard all day.

After dinner I can tell that Charlie needs to sleep so we say our goodbyes and take my little mother home. It doesn't take long before she falls asleep in the car. When we get home I carry her to bed and she wakes up just long enough to change her clothes.

"You have amazing parents," she says as she closes her eyes one last time.

I really do. Every one of them.

**_Charlie POV_**

I feel like a whole new person after my first good night's sleep in weeks. I glance over at the clock and it's nearly noon.

I walk out into the family room to find Leanna and Tyler talking with Kellan.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," I say and turn around.

"Charlie wait, please come back," Kellan says.

I look like a mess but I don't want to be rude.

"I'm sorry I overslept. If I knew you two were coming over, I would have been up."

"Charlie, you are carrying our grandchild you need to take it easy," Tyler says.

"Well, let me go change and I will be right back."

I head back into our bathroom and I turn on the shower and strip down. The water feels so good and I begin to wash my hair when something happens and I feel my stomach cramp. I brace myself against the shower wall and try to not overreact. After a few minutes, I regain my balance and finish rinsing out the conditioner when I feel another cramp and this time it's more painful than the other, and it lasts longer. I close my eyes and just try to breath. When I open my eyes I look down at the drain and I see blood.

Oh my God what is happening?

"Kellan," I scream.

"Charlie, what's wrong?" he asks. Then he looks at the bloody streaks on the shower floor.

"Something's wrong Kellan, it's the baby," I cry out and I hold onto my stomach.

He wraps me in a towel and takes me out of the shower. "Babe, you need to relax. Everything I going to be okay. I promise you."

I throw on a pair of yoga pants and a hoodie and he picks me up and carries me to the car. Tyler helps me in the back seat while Leanna holds my hand.

I'm crying and I can't catch my breath.

"Charlie, just breathe. The baby needs you to calm down."

"It hurts so badly," I say. I can feel my pants wet between my thighs and Leanna quickly throws her coat over my lap.

"I need my mom Kellan," I barely get out, and soon I hear my father's voice in the car's speakers.

"Daddy, help me. There's something wrong with the baby."

"Charlotte?"

"Dad, we are on the way to Mercy West. Will you please call Dr. Graham and have him meet us in the ER?"

Kellan sounds so clam and I know I need to relax but I can't. I rub my belly; praying that my baby is still alive, but I'm not naïve there was a lot of blood.

I start to feel very light headed.

"Kellan…."

**_Kellan POV_**

"Charlie, baby stay with me," I hear Leanna say and I look back in the rearview mirror and she has fainted.

"Hold it together son, we are almost there," Tyler says as we pull into the ER.

I barely throw the car into park when I open Charlie's door and I see all the blood in the back seat of my car.

"Oh my God," I look up at Leanna and I know she is trying to stay strong.

Tyler helps me pull Charlie out just as they bring out a stretcher.

"Please help my wife. She's five weeks pregnant, and she started cramping and bleeding.

They wheel her off and Leanna accompanies me to the waiting room while Tyler takes care of my car.

A few minutes later, we are joined by mom and dad.

"Where is she," Dad asks as mom just holds me.

"I don't know, no one will tell me anything. I don't know what I'm going to do if she loses the baby."

"Kellan, Charlie and the baby are going to be fine," Christian says with all the confidence in the world.

About 45 minutes later, Dr. Graham comes out.

"How are Charlie and the baby?"

"Both are just fine," he says, and both mom and Leanna who are holding my hand squeeze it.

"What happened?"

"I think her body is just stressed out and her blood pressure was higher than what I want so she's resting. I want her on bed rest for the next few days and then we will reevaluate, but I think after some good night's sleep and plenty of fluids, she should be fine. She's been asking about you. Come with me."

When I get to her room, Charlie has her eyes closed and she is rubbing her belly.

"Oh Charlie," I say and she opens her eyes and smiles.

"Did he tell you that that baby is fine? I just overexerted myself and I need to take better care of me and our little peanut."

I just stroke her hair and hold her hand.

Dr. Graham comes in and performs another ultrasound to monitor the baby.

"Your baby has a very strong heartbeat which is a very good sign."

I watch the little flicker and I leave over and kiss Charlie's belly.

"Are you up for a few visitors?"

"Yes, but I hope some of them have some food. I haven't eaten all day and peanut and I'm starving."

"What do you want?"

"Mac n cheese and a large glass of milk."

"I will get on it."

"Did I hear someone ask for mac n cheese?" My dad asks coming into my room with my mom who is crying.

"Please don't cry, the baby and I are doing okay. I just need to rest for the next few days."

I stay with Charlie for the rest of the afternoon and she couldn't stop apologizing for spoiling my dinner with Tyler and Leanna. We all told her that we will have time to get to get to know one another, but her health and the baby are all of our highest priorities.

After Gail surprises Charlie with a large platter of her famous homemade mac n cheese, our family disappears so Charlie can rest.

Dr. Graham does one more check of the baby and he's still there with an ever stronger heartbeat. Finally I can relax. Charlie's blood pressure has stabilized with the help of the IV fluids.

"I will check on you in the morning and if everything stays the same, you will be home by lunch time."

"Thank so much, what would we do without you," I ask as I walk him out. "We're family now, that's what we do for each other."


	82. Chapter 82

**_Apologies for not posting for the last two days, but with my birthday and the holiday I've been busy. Also, I'm leaving for Maui in a few hours so I will try to update but no guarantees. Please review and let me know what you think!_**

* * *

**_Charlie POV_**

It's been five days since I thought I miscarried, but now I'm feeling so much better and we are headed to see Dr. Graham. He's opening his office on New Year's Eve just for me.

I've done everything in my power to make sure that this little nugget stays put even though right now my movie is #1 at the box office, and has blown away all predictions of just how successful this movie would become. I've had to cancel all of my press appearances due to my condition, but I have done a few telephone interviews and even a few Skype interviews.

The best part of bed rest is that I have Kellan by my side with me. It's like we are having our second honeymoon but with no sex.

Dr. Graham said he wanted us to refrain from sex for at least two to four weeks. That's been very taxing on the both of us since my sex drive has been in hyper overdrive.

"How are we feeling today," Dr. Graham asks as he takes my vitals.

"Bored," I admit.

"That's good. Has she been behaving Kellan?"

"Yes, she only gets of bed to go to the bathroom. I've been at her beckon call 24/7."

After another internal ultrasound, Dr. Graham is very happy with my progress and says I can come off bed rest, but I have to take care of myself.

I ask him if I promise to behave, can I fly to LA in two weeks for the Golden Globes. I was overjoyed when he said that would be fine.

As we drive home, we call all of our parents to tell them the good news.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" Kellan asks when we pull into the driveway.

"Could we just stay in, have dinner, and watch the fireworks from the dock while we snuggle?"

"I wouldn't want to ring the New Year in any other way" he says as he kisses my hand.

I nearly fall asleep before midnight. My wonderful husband carries me out to the dock where he has decorated it with lights and created a bed out of blankets and pillows.

"This is perfect," I say after he tucks me in and kisses my lips.

"I'm going to miss spending all this time with you when I go back to work the day after tomorrow," he says.

"Me too, but we still have all day tomorrow, and I plan on spending it with you in bed."

"But we can't have sex," he pouts.

"Dr. Graham said I couldn't have sex, he said nothing about you not having sex," I seductively say as I kiss my beautiful husband. We can hear Teddy and Mackenzie and their little party chant the countdown.

"Happy New Year Charlie," he says placing his hand on my belly and then kissing me as the fireworks begin over our head.

I can't wait to see what this year has in store for us.

**_Kellan POV_**

I love my new job. I never thought I would be head of an office, but I'm not complaining. I've got a great team under me and we are working to revitalize the office and work on some new projections. It's only been a week but I think I have my bearings under me.

We leave for LA tomorrow and I know that Charlie's excited about the Golden Globes. In fact the whole Grey clan will be there not only to support Charlie, but for Emily as one of the films she was in last year was nominated; as was Colton's television show.

Since finding my biological family, we've spent a lot of time with Tyler and his family who are amazing, and I love having Tommy around. I love having a little brother even though technically I could almost pass as his dad. That was evident when I took him to a hockey game the other night.

Leanna and I talk a few days a week and we are slowly getting to know one another. She can't wait for Charlie and me to come back to New York in a few months. Charlie is working on some project, so she will be there for a few weeks. I hate that I will be without her but I can't take that much time off, and I know she understands. It's going to be tough, especially since we haven't been a part even for one night since we got married. I still can't believe that she's all mine, and all I have to do is look down at my ring finger to know that I'm not dreaming.

The past few days Charlie has been on edge. The Oscar nominations will be announced tomorrow, and she is driving me crazy. I don't know if it's the pregnancy hormones, but once she finds out that she's nominated hopefully she will calm down. I have no doubt that she will be nominated as her movie was nominated for nearly every Golden Globe, and according to all the press she will do the same with the Oscars.

She was up well before the nominations were read and we were in the media room watching the live announcement on the big screen. Ana and Christian surprised us by arrive at 4:45 this morning with a bottle of Bollinger and orange juice. Mimosas for us and just plain OJ for my wife.

So far as predicted, Charlie's film Romeo & Juliet has a nomination in every single category. Now we are getting ready for the nomination for Best Director. I hold Charlie's hand as the first four are read. I watch her face until we hear her name called, and she jumps up from the seat and bursts into tears along with mom. The moment Charlie's name is read her phone starts ringing and buzzing.

The first to call is Emily, then Charlie's agent and of course Harvey. I'm surprised to feel my phone buzz, and then I see its Leanna texting me a congratulations to Charlie.

I couldn't be more proud of my wife.

I think by the look on her face she is more relieved than anything.

"It's official," she says hoping down on my lap as I cradle her in my arms.

"I told you that you had nothing to worry about," I say as we watch her movie being nominated for Best Picture.

"Talk about a life changing day," she says kissing me rather passionately in front of mom and dad.

**_Charlie POV_**

I slept the entire flight to LA. I didn't sleep much last night in anticipation of the nominations this morning. When I emerge from the GEH Master Bedroom, I find my parents and Kellen in a deep conversation.

"What's up guys," I ask taking the seat next to my sexy husband.

When they look up and see me everyone is tight lipped as to what they were talking about.

"You know I will find out sometime," I say, crossing my arms in front of me.

"Did you have a good nap Charlotte?" My mom asks trying to change the subject.

"I did. I just can't wait till we get to LA. I am in desperate need of some sunshine."

By the time we land in the big city, Tressa, my publicist, arrives at the hotel to give me a rundown what my obligations for the next three days. I can see Kellan getting a little uncomfortable when he sees my itinerary.

"Tressa, like we discussed on the phone, any time Charlie needs to stop you have to allow for her to rest. I'm serious about that," he says. I love my husband.

"I know, we have arranged for everything to be done right here from the hotel and I have budgeted in times for Charlie to relax. This trip isn't all about work, well mostly it is, but I want you to have fun while you're here too."

That's what I need in my life is a little fun right now.

Kellan and my dad go out for a round of golf while we wait for Emily to arrive for our dress fittings. I told the stylist I wanted a form fitting gown to try to dismiss the rumors that I'm pregnant. Thank God I don't look bloated anymore and there is no sign of upcoming Baby Harper. Don't get me wrong, I can't wait to start showing but right now we have been hounded by the paparazzi asking if I'm pregnant due to my recent cancelation of press. So I'm hoping this dress will put the rumors to rest at least until I start showing. For Mackenzie it was four months, and my mom well it was a lot earlier as she was carrying four of us. I'm grateful that there is only baby in my stomach. I don't know how mom did it.

Ever since I found out that I was pregnant I started reading mom's journal again while starting my own journal. It's been really helpful to express my feelings on paper, especially during my miscarriage scare. I know I could talk to Kellan or even my mom, but it was something only I knew was happening to my body, so writing it down was helpful.

I think I tried on about 20 dresses before I found just the right one.

I opt for a floor length very fitted white gown that is vintage Chanel. It is so impractical but it has the effect I want. I love this dress, I could live my life in this dress; it's absolutely perfect. And the best part is that from angles no one would say that I'm pregnant, and that's what I want. I want Kellan and me to share our news when we're ready and not be outted by anyone.

Emily goes for a scarlet red floor length dress and I'm in awe of her body. Right now, she is training for a superhero action film, so she is in the best shape of her life and I can't get over it.

We finalize my hair and make-up and I decide to stay with the vintage theme with soft curls that frame my face while swept off to the side. Next comes the jewelry. Man, when you're nominated for the big awards, people are dying for you wear their jewels. We decide on diamond drop earrings as I don't want to take anything from the dress.

Emily on the other hand goes to town with a million dollar necklace that accentuates the dress.

"So, can we get out of this place? I've been cooped up too long and I need some action," I say coming out of the bedroom wearing a little black dress.

"No way Charlie. We are going to have a quiet dinner here at the hotel," Kellan announces when he and dad come back to our room.

**_Kellan POV_**

There is no way I'm letting Charlie go out tonight. She needs to take it easy. I don't want to have another scare with her and the baby.

"Please? I promise to be good and we will be home early," Charlie says. How can I say no with the way she is looking at me, not to mention just how sexy she is in that dress.

"Fine, dinner and then you are going to bed."

"Yes, daddy!" Charlie salutes me. I wish I could make her call me daddy tonight, but I guess I will just have to wait a few more weeks.

We enjoy an amazing dinner, just my beautiful wife and I, and know she's not ready for the evening to be over.

"What is it Charlie," I ask knowing she is formulating some plan in her head.

"I'm not ready to go to bed. Can we go for a drive?"

"A drive, that's it?"

"That's it."

We drive around the city for two hours hitting all the hot spots until Charlie plugs an address into the GPS.

"Where are we going," I ask as I see we are headed closer to the ocean.

"Just drive, no questions," She says smiling at me.

About twenty minutes later, we are pulling up to a gate and Charlie tells me the five-digit code that I plug in. I know better to ask what we're doing here, so I just keep driving until we pull up to a two-story beach house.

"What do you think?" She asks when I cut the engine.

"Where are we?"

"It's our new house. I mean when we come down to LA."

"You bought a house?"

"No, Harvey gave it to me as a thank you for everything."

Man, I knew I liked the man who really helped to launch Charlie's career, but I could kiss the man.

"Can we go in?"

"Of course. It's our house."


	83. Chapter 83

**_Charlie POV_**

The glam squad finally finishes my hair and make-up; it has taken nearly three hours. I think I might have fallen asleep once or twice because I was so relaxed. This has been such an amazing few days. I hate having to head back home tomorrow, but now that we have a house here, Kellan and I can come back anytime we want.

Kellan made sure that I had a proper meal before I got into my dress, even though I protested that I won't be able to eat while wearing this dress as it feels a little tighter than when I first put it on three days ago.

We have a little audience in the front room as Emily and I emerge from the bedroom looking all kinds of fabulous.

"How did I get such beautiful daughters," My mom says and she's crying.

"That's because they have an even more beautiful mother," Dad says a little too loud and we start to giggle.

I look over to Kellan who looks so gorgeous in his suit that it makes me want to cry.

He walks over and takes my hand and kisses it.

"Why Mrs. Harper I must say you look mighty fine," he says and I kiss his lips.

We are escorted to the Beverly Hilton Hotel and have to wait nearly 45 minutes before we can get out of the car and onto the red carpet.

Emily insisted that we arrive a little later than what I anticipated and now we are paying for the backup.

"You ready for this," Kellan says taking my hand.

This red carpet is nothing; I've prepared myself for it. Finally, it's our turn as our door is opened and my parents are the first to emerge. Next is Emily and Colton, followed by Kellan and me.

I nearly blinded by the massive amount of flashbulbs going off.

Tressa is waiting for me as I step out on the carpet and guides me through the press line.

I'm asked who I'm wearing and if the rumors are true that I'm pregnant. It's almost overwhelming, but I see the end of the carpet and it's nearing.

I've done about a dozen or so interviews on the red carpet before I stop and sign a few autographs. This pisses Tressa off, but I don't care.

"Baby, we need to head inside," Kellan whispers in my ear.

We walk inside and are shown to our table which is in the front, right next to the stage. My only worry is if I win how, will I make it up those stairs without tripping.

I barely touch my dinner, which infuriates both my husband and my father but I could give a rat's ass. I'm too nervous to eat, plus I don't want to spill anything on my white dress.

As the television broadcast commences, I'm elated when our movie sweeps all the categories. Finally, we are up to Best Director. When the camera is in my face, I smile and kiss Kellan which gets a few oohs from the crowd and I blush. The best part of this award is that it's being presented by Robert Pattinson whom I had a huge crush on since I was a little girl. I've never had a chance to meet him.

"And the winner for Best Director is…" Robert announces in his sultry British accent and I close my eyes and just wish.

"Charlotte Harper for Romeo & Juliet."

I open my eyes and look around my table to see everyone on their feet clapping and cheering. Kellan helps me to my feet and I go kiss my parents, Harvey, and of course saving my last kiss for my husband who helps me to the stairs.

"I am so proud of you," he says kissing my cheek as I reach the stage.

Robert kisses me on the cheek and I think I may just faint right here, and then he hands me my Golden Globe.

"I can't believe Robert Pattinson just kissed me. Well on the cheek, but it still counts in my book," I say. I totally forget that I'm live on TV, and everyone is laughing. I look over and even Robert is snickering. Ever though that man is my father's age he is still one of the world's sexiest men.

"Oh my God, this is amazing. First I would like to thank The Hollywood Foreign Press for this unbelievable honor. This movie was a chance in a lifetime. I want to thank Harvey Weinstein for giving me this huge opportunity. I would like to thank all the actors and the crew for their hard work, and to the City of Verona for allowing us to invade their city for a few months. I would also like to thanks my parents for instilling this passion for film from an early age, and encouraging me to follow my dreams. I would also like to thank Emily, Benny and Teddy for their love and support. You are the best sister and brothers a girl to ask for."

I know my time is about to expire but I have so much to say. I look over and my mother blows me a kiss as my father hugs her tight. There is Kellan with tears in his eyes, and Emily touches his hand. Oh my Kellan, you are one of the reasons for my success.

"Finally, I would like to stay thank you to my husband Kellan. Baby, I love you so much. You and our baby are my inspiration. I love you."

Oh shit, did I just come out to the whole world that I'm pregnant?

The music begins and I start to walk off stage. Kellan comes over and takes my hand to help me down the stairs.

"Kellan, I'm so sorry. I wasn't planning on saying anything," I say still clutching my Golden Globe, which is surprisingly very heavy.

"Baby, I know. You were glowing up there and everyone knew it. I love you," He says and kisses my lips. I know the cameras are focused on us especially when I feel his hand on my belly.

Yup that's the money shot they were looking for.

The night just kept getting better and better. Romeo & Juliet won Best Movie, and I just couldn't stop smiling in the five or six parties that we visited before retiring back to our new house around three in the morning.

"So Ms. Golden Globe winner, what do you want to do," Kellan asks helping me out of my dress.

"Sleep," I say and Kellan laughs before I fall onto the bed and in no time I'm out.

**_Kellan POV_**

Tonight was amazing for Charlie. To see her up on that stage with millions of people watching, composed and so sure of herself was such a turn on. To be only 21 and win Best Director is also staggering. She is the youngest director to ever win by nearly two decades. I know this award is going to open so many doors for her. I can't wait to see what is going to come her way. I know she is so excited, but she is just trying to process everything first. That's why I love my wife so much.

I'm on such a high right now, I can't go back to sleep. I just watch my wife sleep and dream of what our life is going to be like in a few months when we welcome this beautiful little creature growing in her stomach into our family.

It's still hard to believe and I've had a few weeks to get used to the idea. After talking with Leanna and Tyler and of course mom and dad, becoming a parent is truly a joy that I want to remember for the rest of my life.

When I spoke with Leanna yesterday before the awards show she was excited about finding something that she had been looking, for but wanted to show it to me in person when we visit her. I wonder what it is. I'm hoping that maybe it's a photo of me as a baby. I don't have any photos of me growing up since I bounced from one foster home to another, so I guess I will just have to wait and see.

I notice the sun coming up and decide that I want Charlie who has only had about three hours of sleep to witness this with me. I hope that she's not too angry. I will let her go back to sleep after, not to mention the near three hour plane ride back to Seattle.

I lean over and swipe the hair out of her face and kiss her lips. Damn she tastes good even when she's dead asleep.

"Kellan, you know what Dr. Graham said, I'm off limits," she mutters with her eyes still closed.

"I know that and as much as I want to take you right here and now, I have something I need to show you so please get up."

Seeing no response I wrap her up in the comforter and pick her up and take her out to the second story patio off of our room.

"Kellan, I was sleeping," she says trying to keep warm.

"I know, but you need to see this. Please open your eyes," I whisper in her ear.

Finally, she listens and I stand with my wife in my arms overlooking the Pacific Ocean just as the sun rises.

"This is gorgeous," she says trying to maneuver to get a better view. The colors are quite magical as they play with the sky and water for a mix of reds, blues and yellows.

"I love you Charlotte Harper," I say and kiss the top of her head.

"You are quite an amazing man Kellan Harper. That's why I love you so much."


	84. Chapter 84

**_Charlie POV_**

So much has happened since the Golden Globes. It's hard to even grasp everything. Since winning, my phone has been ringing non-stop. I have been approached to do a handful of directing opportunities and the press is all over me being pregnant. After my little slip at the Globes, I have never come out and publically confirmed nor denied that I was pregnant which is not helping my case. Damn it, this is my baby and the whole world doesn't need to know.

Kellan has been hard at work and for the past three weeks. He has been working on something very classified that he can't even share with me so I know that it's serious. He tells me not to worry, but in the last few days he hasn't been home until close to midnight after getting into work just after six. I just want my husband safe that's all I ask for, so hopefully he's keeping his end of the bargain.

Since Teddy is headed off for spring training a little earlier than normal, I have been spending a lot of time with Mackenzie. I hate knowing that she's in the big house all alone, so she comes over every night to have dinner. I'm glad that Teddy hired Paul Lawrence, who is good friends with Sawyer, to keep an eye on her while he's away. I think she feels relieved to have someone in the house, especially at night.

I have really liked spending all this time with her; we have really bonded over being pregnant. I feel bad that she still has this last semester of school to contend with, especially since she will be full-term by graduation. I just hope that she can make it through finals before little Miss Avery Rose Grey makes her arrival. I can't wait to meet my niece. Mom and I have already spoiled her buying her the most over the top outfits of course. This little girl has so many little tutus and frilly dresses. Watch she will turn out to be the biggest tom boy this world has ever seen.

I talked with Teddy via Skype last night, and I know he regrets leaving to head down to Arizona early but he wants to make this year even better than last year. I don't know how that is even possible. I think he feels a little better when I say that Mackenzie is doing well, and we are going to take her with us to LA this weekend for the Oscars as my second date. We preggos are really going to live it up. I can't wait.

As for me, I still need to decide what project I want to do before the baby comes. Harvey, who has really acted as my mentor, says to take my time on deciding what film to direct. He said that I have all the power right now, and I need to write for just the right script.

Part of me wants to do another documentary but I don't have a topic that is of any interest to me. That's where my heart really lies, but until I find just the right subject I want to do it right. I think I've narrowed it down to two scripts because after my short project in New York next month I want to stay close to home. Both films are slated to be filmed in Vancouver, British Columbia which is only about two hours north of Seattle.

Kellan is working late so I texted Mackenzie to see if her and Tori want to have a girls night where we order Chinese and watch some good reality TV.

I throw on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and order from Mr. Chow's. I start a fire and get a bottle of white wine for Tori as Mackenzie and I will have mocktails.

The ladies arrive just after the food arrives, and the three of us dine in front of the fireplace.

"How is school going?"

"I'm ready to be done and so is this little girl. I'm glad that I only have three classes and I'm done by noon because I need my afternoon nap," Mackenzie says stabbing another egg roll.

"I don't know how you do it," I say.

"Me, you're the one who is winning Golden Globes and Oscars."

"Not yet, but I can hope," I say, and we toast our drinks. I just wish that Emily was here to spend time together.

**_Mackenzie POV_**

I can't thank Charlie, Tori and of course Kellan for taking care of me since Teddy left for Arizona. I wonder what my dear husband told everyone, but I really don't care. To be myself for the next two months was going to be the death of me if I had to spend it all alone. I can't wait until spring break in a few weeks when I get to spend it in the hot sun of Arizona. But for now, I will be content with being treated like a queen and whisked off to LA for the weekend. Its perfect timing as finals just ended and I am in desperate need for a break. Plus I'm dying of this gloomy gray Seattle weather.

By 11, I'm exhausted and I excuse myself to head off after I text Lawrence that I'm on my way. He already has the door open for me before I even reach the front porch.

"I hope you had a nice evening," he says before he sets the alarm, and I grab a glass of water and head back to my bedroom to take my nightly vitamins.

"I did, did you do anything fun?" I ask the 6'6 giant of a man who looks like all business with his very short military cut. If I didn't know better, he could be a dead ringer for a younger Taylor.

"I had a date," he says with no emotion.

"And it looks like it went well," I say. I can detect a small smile start to form on his lips and he nods. I know he won't elaborate so I just leave it at that.

Lawrence knows of my plans for the weekend as Sawyer and Taylor will be in charge, so he will have down time all to himself.

"Goodnight," I say, and he nods before he retires down to his apartment.

When I'm settled into bed, I text Teddy to tell him that I safe in bed and that I miss him and love him and he does the same. He says that he wishes that I was in Arizona with him, and he's counting down the days until we are together again. I know he hates to be away but I know how much his career means to him. In a few short months I will be free to travel with him and Avery until I start work at GEH.

My normal routine is class from 8-12 and then I go home for a lunch and oftentimes a little nap before I head to GEH for a few hours to shadow Christian. I still can't get over that he is giving me the company one day, but in the meantime I'm learning what he does and how he is so successful. I have a lot to live up to, but I'm more than up for the challenge.

**_Kellan POV_**

It's just after 1am when I make my way home. I'm exhausted. I have worked nearly 17 hours today and I have to break it to Charlie that I will have to meet her down in LA on Saturday night. It kills me to have to tell her that, but we have some real threats to our city and country for that matter and we are on full alert.

I sneak into the bathroom as I need to shower to hopefully calm myself down but then I feel soft arms wrap around my waist.

"I thought you might need a hand," Charlie says trailing sweet kisses up and down my back.

Fuck I want her so bad right now.

Charlie reaches around and takes my firm cock in her hands and starts to slide her hand up and down. I feel my legs starting to tremble and I have to brace against the shower wall with my hands.

"Make love to me," she breaths.

"But what about the baby?"

"Dr. Graham gave me the okay."

I quickly turn around and pin Charlie to the wall taking her hands and raising them above her head.

"Not here, I want you in our bed," I moan against her mouth before I pick her up and she wraps her legs around me.

"Do you have any idea just how much I love you," I ask as I gently lay her on the bed and position myself over her.

"I need you now Kellan," she says squirming under me but I want to make this moment last. It's been too long since we've made love.

I take her mouth with mine as I touch her quivering breasts. I love to watch her body grow and change and her breasts are perfection. As I fix my mouth over her perfect nipple that hardens just at my touch.

"Kellan," she screams as I work on her breast my mouth while fondling the other with my hand.

It's been so long I nearly lose it before I even enter her.

I shift so that I hover over her glorious body and slide into her.

She is so wet and tight, just how I like it.

"Fuck," I say capturing her mouth with mine as she meets me thrust for thrust. The sheen of sweat emanating from our bodies is captivating and I can feel her tighten around my cock. I know she's close. I increased my speed until we both find our release. I move so Charlie is lying on my chest.

"I needed that so much," she says stroking my chest. I am perfectly content being here for the rest of my life.

Shit I've slept in. I was supposed to be in the office 15 minutes ago but I couldn't seem to get up. I guess having a gorgeous naked woman lying on me all night didn't help.

I know Charlie's awake by her breathing, so I know that I have to tell her about my changed plans.

"Baby, I'm not going to be able to come to LA until Saturday night. I'm sorry but I have to work," I say bracing for what's about to come.

"But you're still coming right," she asks.

"I wouldn't miss it. Even if I had to quit, I will be there."

"I understand," she says and I'm blown away by her understanding how important work is right now.

I shower and kiss her goodbye knowing I won't see her for another 48 hours. I'm glad that she will be in good hands with Sawyer and Taylor.

**_Charlie POV_**

I miss not having Kellan here, but I know he has a job to do and he will be here in LA with me in just two days. It's been great having my parents and Mackenzie stay with me in the new house. We even got to do a little baby furniture shopping for the both of us.

I'm really considering changing my mind about not finding out the sex of the baby. It would make so much sense, but Kellan has his heart set on waiting until the birth.

My stylist for the Oscars selected three dresses for me to try on, and immediately I'm drawn to a green mermaid style dress. There is still no sign of a bump. The only change has been a much larger bust. I actually love it, not to mention the things that Kellan can to with my new breasts are mind-blowing. Just thinking about it gets me turned on.

I think Mackenzie is blown away by her dress which is a red empire waist goddess dress and it really shows off her belly. She looks so darling; I can't help but hope that I look just as beautiful as Mackenzie does when I finally start to pop.

I'm a little disappointed when Kellan calls me right before he is due to arrive in LA to say that he won't be in until tomorrow, but again I understand because I have done the same thing to him over the years. He promised me that he would be on the red carpet holding my hand and I'm holding him to it.

Getting ready for the Academy Awards is a little different than for the Golden Globes. I actually have a time assigned to me to arrive on the red carpet, and this time I have about 30 press interviews along the red carpet so I have to be on my game.

Dad makes sure that I eat a very big breakfast and lunch and drink lots of water so that I'm prepared. It's nearly one in the afternoon and Kellan should have been here by now and I start to worry. We have to get on the road so when we head down to the lobby. I'm shocked at who I see. Standing holding the most gorgeous bouquet of flowers is my husband looking so handsome in his black tux next to my brother.

Mackenzie and I both look at each other and nearly run up to our men.

"Sorry, I was late. I had to make a detour to pick up Teddy," Kellan says as he takes me in his arms.

"I knew that you would want Teddy with you," he whispers in my ear before kissing my cheek.

And he was right. Ever since we returned to Seattle, Teddy and I have gotten even closer, and having him by my side with Mackenzie is just the cherry on top.

Just like the Golden Globes, my movie is sweeping every category. This has to be a good sign of things to come.

As my category is announced, I decide that it doesn't matter if I win or not, but I'm happy that I was just nominated.

"And the winner for Best Director is Charlotte Harper."


	85. Chapter 85

**_Charlie POV_**

For the past two weeks I have slept with my Oscar next to me after I made love to my husband of course. It hasn't left my sight. I am still in disbelief that I won. I think Kellan and my dad were more excited than I was at first because I think I was in shock.

Now here we are back in New York. I'm working here for a few weeks, and I'm glad that Kellan was able to join me since he has a few meetings in the city. He will also be travelling to DC for something that he can't share with me.

Tonight Leanna and Derek are coming over to dinner and Kellan can't sit still. He's been thinking about what Leanna has to show him and all of its possibilities. I'm excited to see Courtney who asked that I bring my golden trophy with me. Of course I couldn't disappoint her.

"Charlie, wake up," Kellan says as I feel a little pressure on my stomach.

"What is it?"

"Look who decided to finally make their appearance," He says grinning and I look down to see a little bump between my hips.

"Finally, I was starting to think that I really wasn't pregnant because I hadn't started showing yet and I'm seventeen weeks already.

My mom said that I'm lucky because she was showing at six weeks.

Kellan takes my hand and places it on my stomach. I'm surprised by how hard it is.

I jump out of bed and strip off my tank top and little boy shorts. I stare at myself from all angles in my full length mirror.

"I can't believe it," I say cradling my little blip.

"You look so beautiful," Kellan says as he wraps his arms around me.

"Do you really have to go to into the office," I say frowning in the mirror. "I was hoping we could stay in bed all day if you know what I mean."

"I'm sorry babe, but I have a meeting, and you have a date on set," He reminds me.

"What time will you be home?"

"Before dinner, I promise."

"I love you,' I say before I get into the shower.

He kisses my belly before my lips.

"I love both of you."

**_Kellan POV_**

I'm so happy that I'm home. Today was brutal. I wish I could talk to Charlie about this, but it would be my ass and my job. Plus I don't want to worry her about what's going on in our country. All I want to do is keep Charlie, my baby and the rest of family safe. I plan to do that even if it's the last thing I do.

When I arrive home, I find my wife in the kitchen with Leanna. Derek and Trever are watching a basketball game on TV, and I spy Courtney holding Charlie's Oscar looking in the mirror and saying something. I can't help but laugh as I go and kiss my wife.

"I was hoping you would be home before dinner was ready," she says kissing my lips as I touch her belly. I don't think I will never get tired of touching our child.

"Nice to see you Leanna," I say hugging my biological mother. I'm not sure if I am ready, or want to call her mom.

"Thanks for having us over," she says.

"So, I know dinner is almost ready but I need to know what you wanted to show me," I say bypassing all politeness.

"Could I show you somewhere more private," she asks grabbing her bag and we head down to the study.

We take a seat on the couch and Leanna pulls out her laptop and turns it on.

"I had saved this, but my computer crashed a few years ago and I thought I lost it. Luckily, my son who is a computer genius was able to find this file."

She hits the file that says Kellan and a video pops up.

"I took this right before I dropped you off at the hospital. You were only a few hours old. I don't know why I recorded this, but I'm so glad I did."

I look at the screen and Leanna looks like a scared teenager. Then her phone camera points down to me in a basket all wrapped up. I'm not crying, but I look content.

Glancing up at Leanna I can tell she's not sure if I want to watch this alone, so I take her hand.

"Kellan, I'm so sorry that I can't keep you but I want to do what's right for you. I want you to have a good home with parents that will love and take care of you the way Tyler and I can't. But know that I love you very much, and I want you to know that I will never stop loving you. Hopefully one day we may meet. Please don't hate me. I love you."

I feel the tears in my eyes and I look up and Leanna is crying.

"This means so much to me…mom."

It feels so right to call her that. I always I wanted to have a mother, and now I have two.

"Do you mean it?"

"I do."

We just sit on the couch with my arm wrapped around her, and we stare at the frozen image of her kissing my forehead, knowing that it would be another 28 years before we would find one another again.

"I would like Charlie to see this," I say and we both walk into the kitchen and play it for her.

"I couldn't even imagine what you went through," she says hugging my mom.

"It was the toughest thing I ever did."

After my last meeting of the day, Charlie and I head upstate to meet my maternal grandparents. Leanna said they are excited to meet me, but asked that my mother not come. She said they are still hurt by her lying for 28 years, so they want our first meeting to be just us.

When we pull into the driveway, suddenly I'm a ball of nerves. My grandfather opens the door even before we get out of the car. I help Charlie out, and walk up the steps.

"Kellan, it's so nice to meet you." My grandfather Joe says as he introduces himself, and we shake hands.

My grandmother Marie is just behind Joe, and I can tell that she is nervous.

"Could I give you a hug," she asks and I nod.

"It's nice to meet you," I say as both Joe and Marie hug Charlie.

**_Charlie POV_**

We spent the next few hours chatting over diner and dessert while Joe and Marie ask their eldest grandson about his life and our life together. They are both elated to learn that they are going to be great-grandparents, as Leanna never shared that piece of news with them and apparently they don't read any celebrity gossip. They remind me a lot of Grandpa Ray and Grandma Carla. There were down to earth people too. I know they are pretty taken with Kellan, and who wouldn't be after spending five minutes alone with him? I pretend to take a phone call and head into another room so to give them some time alone with Kellan. I figure nearly an hour is good, and in the meantime I checked in with Tressa, my mom and Mackenzie who is on the official countdown till spring break.

When I return to the living room, I hear Kellan make plans with Grandpa Joe about setting up a fishing trip with him and Trever before the baby comes.

We say our goodbyes and Grandma Marie says she's going to start on a baby quilt, and it would be quite helpful if she knew the sex. I nudge Kellan just to give him some extra ammo to change his mind about finding out in a few weeks.

"They are exactly what I pictured my grandparents to be," Kellan says as we drive home.

"They are pretty amazing. I could tell they want to make up for the time that they didn't know about you."

"Oh and thanks for taking your phone call," he says eyeing me. "Joe and Marie said that if they would have known that Leanna was pregnant, they would have helped her raise me. They couldn't have any more children after her, and they were desperate for another baby. I know Maries blames herself for not figuring out that her only child was hiding her pregnancy. She even showed me photos of Leanna around my birth, and I wouldn't have been able to tell either.

"Did it help seeing photos?"

"It did. I could tell in a few photos that she a sad look about her, and now I can see why," he said. "I wonder what my life would have been life if she had told just one person. I know I can't question her motives, she was 15 and just a child."

**_Kellan POV_**

The next three days I spend in DC before flying home to Seattle. I hated not being able to see Charlie one last time before I head home, but work has her number in New York, and I really need to get home to address the threats to our city.

I work around the clock and even spent one night in the office because I thought I had a lead, but it turned out to be another dead end. I know I must be missing something, but I have gone over every last shred of evidence and my team still can't come up with anything credible.

When I finally get a chance to check my phone, Charlie has left me a few video messages and her last one was a little racy one. She is in nothing but my t-shirt wishing I was with her right now. I look at the time stamp and it was over three hours ago. As much I would like to see where that was going, I don't want to wake Charlie even though she would be getting up in a few hours.

I'm exhausted when I finally make it home, and I don't even know what time it is. But right when my head hits the pillow I feel my phone vibrate on the nightstand. I know I should probably ignore it, but it might be the office so I answer it without looking at the Caller ID.

"This better be good, because I'm fucking tired," I growl into the phone.

"Maybe this isn't a good time to chat," Charlie says nearly laughing and immediately I'm wide awake.

"I'm sorry baby, I thought it was work. You're up early."

"Yeah, I changed the call time by a few hours because I have a girls night planned with Leanna and Courtney."

"That's great, boy I miss you. When are you coming home, I'm lonely without you?"

"Probably another week. I'm pushing to get all of this done so we can get home to you."

"I would give anything to be with you. You know that right?"

"I do, you sound tired and a little grouchy, so how about you give me a call whenever you can after you get a good few hours of sleep?"

"Won't you be shooting?"

"It doesn't matter. You and our little nugget are my biggest priorities."

This woman is amazing.

"Love you."


	86. Chapter 86

**Charlie POV**

In less than an hour I will be home. I can't wait to surprise Kellan by coming home three days early. Thank God for the crew really working their ass off to make this happen. I think we got everything we needed, and I'm going to work in my home studio with my team to edit this bad boy together.

I had Mackenzie do a little recon for me. She texted me once we landed that Kellan had just arrived home. I do a quick change in the airplane bathroom before Lawrence picks me up from the private air strip.

Lawrence gives me a little look when he sees how I'm dressed, but I remind him that I haven't seen my husband in nearly two weeks and all is forgotten.

Turning off the headlights as we pull into the driveway, Lawrence helps me out of the car while he holds my bags until the morning. I walk up to the front porch and I see Mackenzie peeking through her front window giving me a thumbs up. I sure love my sister-in-law. I ring the doorbell and wait as I edge to the door as close as possible.

Kellan opens the door in nothing but a pair of sweats and wet hair. He must have just gotten out of the shower.

He spies me and my favorite smile forms on his lips as he examines my outfit.

"Did you miss me?"

**_Kellan POV_**

It felt amazing. All the fresh air while running after I got home from work at a decent hour. I feel invigorated and my shower was just the cherry on top. I'm going to start dinner and then call Charlie to check on her. I haven't heard anything from her in a few hours so she must be shooting. I'll at least leave a message if she doesn't pick up. I can't believe I have the next few days off. Maybe I will go to New York to surprise Charlie, and I can bring her home with me where she belongs.

I'm just about to throw a steak on the BBQ when I hear the doorbell ring. I wonder who it is. Normally Mackenzie knocks on the back door.

I open the front door to find my wife dressed in a long black trench coat and her hair up in a bun.

"Did you miss me?" She asks, opening her coat to reveal that she is naked underneath.

"What are you doing here," I ask looking around before I pull her into the house and slam the door shut with my foot.

"I wanted to surprise you. Surprise," she announces dropping her coat and allowing me to take in the beauty that is my wife. I look up and down her body and lick my lips before my eyes focus on her stomach. She has really popped since the last time I saw her.

"This is the best kind of surprise," I say as I take her in my arm and kiss her.

I move my hands down to her belly.

"When did this happen?"

"It was overnight. One day I had the little bump you saw, and the next day bam."

I sweep her up in my arms and head to our bedroom.

"I'm going to have you locked up in our room for the next three days," I say as I trace my fingers down the length of Charlie's body.

"What?"

"I was due a little vacation time. I was actually going to fly to New York tomorrow to surprise you."

"Well, I think we need to celebrate," she says sitting up and pulling herself onto my lap as she eases onto me.

I can't pull her tight enough as we have a baby in the way, so I just have to readjust.

"You feel so good. I missed being deep inside you," I say as I grip Charlie's hips and begin to move her faster against me.

"Kellan," Charlie moans and arches her back as I take one of her breasts into my mouth. Even her breasts have grown. Tonight keeps getting better and better.

I feel my release coming. I can't hold off any longer before my orgasm rips through my body and through Charlie who finds hers as well.

We are both trying to catch our breath and as I hold her in my arms I feel something against my stomach.

"What was that?"

"I think our child wanted to say hi," Charlie laughs as she lies down. She takes my hand and places on the side of her stomach.

"When did this start?" I can't believe I missed my child's first kick, but the feeling was amazing. I can't wait to feel it again.

"Two days ago. I had just lied down and then I felt a strong kick and then another."

"He is really active when I'm about to go to bed," she says as I hold my breath until I feel a strong kick.

I feel the tears well up in my eyes and I kiss my wife and then her belly.

For the rest of my night I lay my head next to her stomach and just talk to our baby.

It was great having Trever come down for his spring break. I was able to take a few days off so we could just hang out, but I think I know who he really came to visit and it just happened to be my sister.

Charlie thinks it's cute, but I'm not quite sure I want Liza and Trever together. Trever came home that night with this goofy grin on his face and Charlie and I just looked at each other.

"She told me she loved me," he announces before heading down to the guest room.

"What did you say back," I asked when I knocked on his door.

"I told her I loved her too. It's the first time I ever told a girl that. I asked her to go to Prom with me, and she asked me to go to hers."

"How do you feel?" I ask remembering the first time I told a girl I loved her. It was probably the biggest moment of my life as I never heard those words from anyone, but Michelle Lowder made me believe that I could be loved.

"At first I was scared. I didn't know if I was ready to say it to her, but then it just came out and it felt right."

I don't know if he is looking for brotherly advice or if Leanna and Derek wanted to tackle this one, but I feel like I need to say something.

"Love is a crazy emotion Trever, and you know that I love both you and Liza. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"No way, I love her I would never hurt her," he says. The look in his eyes tells me he's telling me the truth.

**_Mackenzie POV_**

This past week has been just what I needed, both mentally and physically. Teddy has been amazing. I know that he has been so busy with spring training, but he is going out of his way to make sure that we could spend as much time together as possible.

So far, I have seen three games and my dad is treating me like a queen. Everyone is treating me like I'm unable to do anything myself, but I'm not going to complain. I like this kind of service.

After the game, Teddy surprises me with a couples massage and facial.

He helps me onto the massage table and for the next hour we hold hands as we are both pampered.

As we head back to the hotel I fall asleep on Teddy's shoulder, and he just holds me.

"I don't want to leave tomorrow," I mutter before I fall asleep.

As we say our goodbyes, Benny and Tori give Teddy and me some private time.

"I will be home in two weeks," he says kissing my lips and then my belly. "Take care of you and Avery."

"I can't wait," I say through tears. Damn these pregnancy hormones.

Teddy helps me into the car and takes my face one last time and kisses me. I feel a little better.

**_Teddy POV_**

It kills me to put Mackenzie back on a plane home to Seattle. I loved having her here with me for the past week.

I know I have to make our time apart worth it as I'm having an unbelievable spring training, leaving off just where the season ended.

I've been in communication with Mr. Stewart who has had several teams offer to trade for me, but I told him that I will invoke my no trade clause and I know that he is pleased. In the media, our relationship as me being his son-in-law has been in question, but I decide not to listen to anything. I plan on staying in Seattle for the rest of my career.

I head to the hotel bar to have a drink with Walters before he excuses himself to take a phone call from his son.

"Interested in coming to my room Teddy," says the voice behind me. I turn around to see a beautiful tall blonde in a very revealing dress.

"No thank you," I say. I quickly finish the rest of my beer, and head back toward my room.

When I get into the elevator she follows me, and I can't close the door fast enough.

"Going up," she asks when the door closes.

She doesn't hit a floor button so I know she is going to follow me to my room. I've had to deal with these types of groupies ever since I hit the majors, but none more persistent than this woman who is looking for a big pay day.

When the elevator opens to my floor I quickly make my exit and I know she's right behind me.

"I will take all your worries away baby," she says, and I know better than to turn around. I fumble for my room key and as I place it into the door I feel a hand on my shoulder and I freeze. I took over to find the woman completely naked.

"Do you like what you see?" She purrs.

I'm able to open my door and then close it in her face and lock my door.

She knocks for the next ten minutes, but I just ignore it. Finally she must have given up and left.

That's one of the parts of this life that I will never get used to. Mackenzie has been pretty understanding but I know it does get to her, especially now.

I'm glad that today we have an off day so I sleep in before heading to the gym and the cages for some extra batting practice.

I grab my phone to see about a few dozen missed calls and texts all from my father, Mackenzie and my agent.

I call Mackenzie first and it's going straight to voicemail. I immediately panic thinking something is wrong with her or the baby.

Finally, I'm able to get a hold of my dad who sounds angry when he answers.

"Theodore, you better have a good explanation," he barks at me over the phone.

"What are you talking about?"

"Have you seen any of the papers this morning or ESPN?"

"No why?"

"Do you want to explain why you were with a naked room going into your room?"

I explain the whole story to my father and he believes me. He tells me that he is going to order the video footage of me and the mystery woman's interaction beginning at the bar.

I call my wife a few more times with no luck, so I try Tori who doesn't answer either. Finally I call Charlie.

"I can't believe you Teddy, how could you do that to Mackenzie," she accuses me. I can't believe that she believes the photos rather than her own brother. Walters brings me a paper, and I have to admit that if I didn't know any better it looks like I'm bringing this woman into my room.

"I would never do anything to hurt my wife Charlotte, and I'm quite pissed that you don't believe me."

"Did you sleep with her?" She asks and now I'm going to hang up.

"I didn't touch her," I say.

"I believe you."

"Now you are going to do me a favor and go over and get my wife to answer her cell phone."

"Will do."

I wait an agonizing 45 minutes before my phone rings and it's my wife.

"Mackenzie, you have to believe me. I never touched that woman or any other woman for that matter," I say with all the emotion that has been building up.

"I know Welch just sent me over the footage. I'm sorry I didn't believe you, forgive me," she says.

I can't believe she is apologizing to me.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I love you baby."


	87. Chapter 87

**_Bennett POV_**

I never thought today would come, but here we are waiting to graduate. Tori, Mackenzie and I are all seated next to each other in Husky Stadium waiting to cross the stage and officially become college graduates. Tori and I both came to the decision that I'm going to stay in Seattle and attend med school here while she goes to Palo Alto to be at Stanford.

The next four years are going to be tough but I know we can do it because we love each other so much.

I'm a little surprised when I find out that my father is the commencement speaker. He kept it a secret from all of us until we saw him climb the steps onto the stage.

It doesn't take long before my dad makes eye contact with me and smiles.

"Did you know?" Tori looks at me and asks.

"No clue."

My dad's speech is so prophetic and I couldn't be more proud to call him my father.

As we are lined up to receive our diplomas I suddenly get very nervous. I meet my father who hands me my diploma and hugs me.

"I'm so proud of you son," he says and give me all the encouragement I need for this.

Tori is right behind me and right when my dad hugs her I walk up to them and get on one knee.

"Victoria Graham, I loved you even before I knew your name. You are the most amazing woman, and I love you so much. Would please do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"

I look up and we are being shown on the big screens throughout the stadium.

"Yes," she says with all the confidence in the world and I take her in my arms and kiss her as we walk off the stage as an engaged couple.

When we take our seats for the end of commencement I can't help but stare the woman in front of me who just agreed to marry me.

"Ummm Tori," I hear Mackenzie say over the cheers in the crowd.

"What is it?"

"My water just broke," she says and we both look at each other.

"I grab my phone and call my brother who is in the stands to come down."

The two of us help her up as we walk toward the exit.

"How are you feeling?" I ask knowing in a few hours I'm going to be an uncle.

"Fine, except for the fact that I've been having contractions all morning," she admits.

"Excuse me, why didn't you tell anyone?" Tori asks.

"Because I thought they were Braxton Hicks. I have been having them off and on for the last few weeks, but your dad said it was normal. I'm only 38 weeks, but now the contractions are four minutes apart."

Even though I'm not going into OBGYN, I know that we don't have much time.

Teddy meets us and we alert a paramedic who is waiting and we load Mackenzie up and Teddy goes with her.

"I'm going to be a father," Teddy says before the doors close and he has a look of happiness mixed with being scared shitless.

**_Mackenzie POV_**

I felt amazing when I woke up this morning. I shower and put on my cap and gown as Teddy drives me to graduation. For being 38 weeks I still have a lot of energy even though I waddle through it all.

"I can't believe you are graduating today," he says taking my hand and kissing it.

"Best part is that you were in town for it," I say knowing he won't be able to go out to celebrate after because of his game against the Yankees. So we are going out after the game.

When I'm all through security, I find Benny and Tori and we take our seats. That's when I feel is my first stronger than normal contraction. I grip my chair as I feel my stomach tighten. Oh no this can't be good. For the next hour, I'm looking at my watch and timing out my contractions. They begin 15 minutes apart until I reach the stage and I nearly can't talk.

Fuck this is going to be painful, I think as I grip the railing for support.

Christian hugs me after he hands me my diploma and he looks at me in my condition.

"I'm fine," I lie and I don't think he believes me. As I make my way off the stage I hear a loud cheer and then I turn around and find Benny on his knee proposing to my best friend. I hug my brother-in-law and soon to be sister-in-law and we go back and sit down. I am so happy for the two of them. That's when it happens. At first I think I might have wet myself but it's much more than that.

"My water just broke," I say just above a whisper.

Tori and Benny look at my in panic, and before I know it Teddy is at my side and I'm being loaded into the back of an ambulance.

"I'm scared Teddy," I say as the paramedic takes my vitals.

"It's okay, just breathe. We are going to be at the hospital in less than five minutes," he says pushing my hair out of my face before he kisses my forehead.

I feel the contractions getting stronger and stronger and then I feel a strong urge to push.

"The baby is coming," I scream and the paramedic checks me. I'm grateful that I'm wearing a long maxi dress under my gown.

"Mrs. Grey, you're crowning. I need you to push," he says.

"What? We're not even at the hospital yet. How can this be happening this fast," Teddy questions in a panicked voice.

"Mr. Grey, sometimes babies have other ideas."

"Okay Mackenzie, I need you to push."

The pain in excruciating and I wish I had some pain relief.

I hold onto my legs and push with everything I have.

"Okay, now just breathe as I rotate her shoulders," he says.

Then I hear a piercing cry, Avery Rose is here.

"She's beautiful," Teddy says crying as the paramedic places her on my chest.

I'm so overwhelmed as I hold this beautiful little creature on my chest. She looks up at me and stops crying.

"I'm your mommy Avery," I say kissing her forehead and then the tears start to fall.

"I love you so much Mackenzie," Teddy says as I feel the ambulance stop and I know we are at the hospital.

We are rushed upstairs where Dr. Graham meets us and Teddy cuts the umbilical cord.

"I never thought I could love anything this much besides you," I say to Teddy as I watch my husband hold our daughter.

After Dr. Graham examines me and Avery is checked out by the pediatrician on-call. We are deemed to be healthy, and then our family is allowed to come in.

**_Ted POV_**

To see my wife give birth to our daughter, let alone in the back of an ambulance, is something I will never forget. At least Avery will have a creative birth story.

I bathe my daughter and I feel like I'm going to drop her, but the nurse assures me that I'm doing fine.

The nurse shows me how to swaddle my eight-pound, 21-inch little girl and I hand her over to my wife.

Mackenzie's parents are the first in the room followed by my parents. Of course my mom is already crying and she hasn't even met her granddaughter yet.

I give my parents a hug before they get their turn to hold Avery.

Ben, Tori, Charlie, and Kellan are next in the room, and Avery has everyone wrapped around her finger and she is less than two hours old.

"I can't believe I'm a father," I say to my dad as we walk down the hall.

"It's the best feeling in the world," he says wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"What if I do something wrong," I question and stop dead in my tracks.

"You will, as did I, but you will learn from your mistakes and only become a better father because of it."

Mr. Stewart gives me the night off, but Mackenzie isn't hearing anything of it.

"Teddy, go and kick the Yankees ass. We will be here when you get back. Your daughter has asked for a homerun so you better come through," Mackenzie says.

If I leave now, I will make it just in time. I feel guilty for leaving, but I know better than to disobey my wife.

My dad arranges for a police escort to the game, and I'm dressed just in time for on the field introductions. I have so much adrenaline running through my veins right now. I feel unstoppable.

I had the game of my life. I hit for the cycle, becoming only the fourth Mariner to do so.

Less than three hours later, I'm back with my beautiful wife and daughter. Together we spend our first time together as a family.

**_Mackenzie POV_**

I awake to find my daughter asleep on Teddy's chest. I reach for the camera and take a photo. I want to capture this moment forever.

"You should be sleeping," I hear Teddy say but his eyes are still closed.

"I was but I woke up. I wanted to make sure that this all wasn't just a dream," I say as I walk over to them and kiss him.

"Can you believe that we made this angel," I ask looking at her perfect little features. She is a near perfect combination of both Teddy and I.

"No. She is pretty incredible; as is her mother."

"Well you're not so bad yourself," I say as he gets up to help me back into bed and hand me Avery. She is just starting to wake up, so I will try to give this breastfeeding another shot. This time with the help of a nurse.

I wait for Avery to be completely awake before I start to nurse her, and it doesn't take long for her to get a good latch. I can feel her starting to swallow.

"I did it," I say and beam looking up at Teddy who sits down next to me on my hospital bed.

"I told you," he says stroking our daughter's head.

"I can't wait until we have another one or two."

"How about we concentrate on this one first," he says and kisses me.


	88. Chapter 88

**_Charlie POV_**

What a day. I'm an aunt to the most beautiful little girl in the whole wide world. I am so in love with her. I loved holding her and just being around her. I hated having to leave the hospital, but I plan on being there for whatever Mackenzie and Avery needs, especially since my brother heads out on a long road trip late next week. I am going to be the best aunt Avery could ask for. The best part of today was watching Kellan hold her; he was such a natural. I loved every moment of it. I can't wait until I see him hold our child in less than three months.

I'm so exhausted when we get home from the hospital. It's been a big day for the Grey family with many more to come. I talked with Emily after she came off set from a movie she's filming in Paris. She can't wait to come back to Seattle to meet Avery. I know she felt bad about missing Ben's graduation, and of course the early arrive of Miss Avery. I think we took plenty of photos and even Face Timed with her so she could see her niece.

"What do you think Uncle Kellan?" I ask throwing on a silk baby doll nightie. It's so hot out and combined with my state, I think I'm going to die.

"You look delicious," Kellan says licking his lips when I come out of the bathroom.

I slink over to the bed and climb onto the bed on my knees as Kellan sits up. I start by touching his chest and his broad shoulders.

"That feels so good," he moans as he pulls my nightie off in one quick motion.

"Did I tell you just how beautiful you are today?"

"Not in the past hour," I giggle. I push Kellan down onto the bed and slide off his boxer briefs, and he's raring to go as I straddle him.

"I love seeing your belly get bigger every day," he says and places his hands on the sides of my large tummy.

"You know I do too," I say placing my hands on top of Kellan's.

And it's the truth. As much as I complain about my sore back and swollen ankles and that I've started to waddle, I love being pregnant. To feel our child moving inside me and seeing how happy my husband is, it's the best feeling in the world.

I take Kellan all the way inside me and he feels so good. I start to move against him and he tries to slow me down by gripping my hips.

"I want to take this slow. We have all night," he growls, moving slower but deeper inside me.

"I'm done, I want this baby out," I shout. I can't take it anymore; I don't even fit into my shoes.

"The baby will be here before you know it," Kellan says as he walks into the closet to find me in just my bra and panties. "You're not even dressed yet. We can't be late for your mom's birthday dinner."

"Look at me, I don't think this baby will ever come out," I pout. I'm officially overdue as of four days ago. Dr. Graham said that if I don't go into labor by the end of the weekend they will schedule me for an induction. I'm praying that this baby wants to come on its own. I don't think I can wait another three days.

"Dr. Graham said that sometimes first time moms are a little later," he says trying to make me feel better. In reality he is just pissing me off. Every little thing these days is making me angry. I'm tired, uncomfortable, and exhausted. The last thing I want to do is be in a happy mood. I grab a dress off a hanger and throw it on while slipping on a pair of flips flops. I don't care how I look.

"Will you please smile Charlotte," Kellan asks as we drive to the Mile High Club. I have my arms folded over my enormous stomach, and I'm still pouting.

"You try to smile when you feel like I do."

"I'm sorry. We can go home. I'm sure that your mom will understand."

"No, I'm already dressed, and I want to get out of the house."

The past few days Kellan has insisted that I stay home just in case the baby comes, and plus we are close to the hospital. Mackenzie, Avery, and I go on our daily walks hoping that it would start my labor but no. Dr. Graham gave us a few suggestions to try to induce labor, and I know Kellan loves the sex option. The last thing I want to do is have sex in my state, but I'm up to trying anything.

I make it up to my dad's club, and even though I rode up in the elevator I'm already exhausted and breathing hard.

How I wish I could have a glass of wine. It would make everything so much better.

We are the last to arrive as everyone is in town for my mom's special day.

"Charlotte, don't you look beautiful," my mom says and I give her a hug.

"Happy Birthday mom."

"How are you feeling today?"

"How does it look I feel," I snap at my mother. "I'm sorry mom; I didn't mean it like that."

"I know you didn't. Remember I was pregnant once upon a time too."

"And I'm only having one baby."

Kellan helps me to my seat and brings me a large glass of water with lemon. I'm tempted to prop my feet up. I mean we are in the private dining room, but there are no extra seats so I guess I'm stuck how I am.

I order a very spicy dish hoping it would spark my labor. Instead it just gave me the worst heart burn.

I start to yawn when they bring out my mom's birthday cake; Kellan scoots out his chair and pulls my feet onto his lap. He starts to massage my feet right at the dinner table, but no one says anything.

I nearly fall asleep from what Kellan's doing when I feel something.

"Oh my God," I nearly scream and then I look down.

"What's wrong," Kellan asks letting go of my feet. That's when he sees what I'm freaking out about.

"My water just broke."

"Now how can we top that kind of birthday present to mom," Benny says, and we all start to laugh.

Kellan helps me to my feet while Tori calls her dad to meet us at the hospital. I'm so happy that Tori was in town visiting Benny this weekend.

My dad and Kellan help me down to our car. I'm glad that my husband insisted that we bring my hospital bag every time we go in the car.

"Are you ready to be a mommy," Kellan asks grabbing my hand and kissing it.

"You better believe it," I say rubbing my belly as another contraction takes over my entire body.

We asked our family to not follow us to the hospital until we are all settled in our room.

After my nurse inserts my IV, Dr. Graham comes in to exam me.

"So this baby is finally ready to come out," he says and smiles after he gives me a hug.

"Let's just hope he doesn't wait too long."

"You are about four centimeters dilated and everything looks good. Would you like your epidural now?"

"Yes please."

I'm not trying to be any kind of superwoman by going without any kind of pain medication. I want to enjoy this part of labor for as long as I can.

By the time the epidural has taken effect, my mom, Emily and Leanna have all come into our room. I think my dad was too nervous to come in. My mom says that he will come in when he's ready.

It was perfect that Leanna and her family were in town to get Trever all settled in his dorm room, and to witness his first football game on Saturday. We loved having Trever stay at our all house all summer, as he had summer football training camp at the University. To see Kellan interact with Trever was something to behold. They have such a great relationship, and I'm thrilled that we got the summer to really get to know him. I think Kellan finally accepted he and Liza's relationship. They really remind me of when Kellan and I started dating. They are so in love. I wonder if they are going to wait until after graduation before they get married. I guess only time will tell.

I have my whole entourage in tow and I'm in no pain. I have to laugh when I look over at the monitor to see the monstrous contraction yet I feel nothing, it's great.

My dad finally comes into my room and he looks terrified to see me in the hospital bed.

"I'm just having a baby daddy. Women have babies every day," I say. I can see the tears building in his eyes.

As the night goes on, I see Kellan grow more and more anxious. We all try to reassure him that I am going to be all right, but I don't think its working.

Finally at 11 o'clock, Dr. Graham announces that it's time to push.

My dad takes that as his cue to leave the room. He kisses me on the forehead and wishes me luck.

We asked our mothers to also leave the room as we wanted the birth of our child to be a private moment. I hope they understood, and we knew that they were just going to be just behind that door listening for a baby's cry.

"This is it," I say looking up at Kellan who is nearly white as a ghost.

"I love you so much."

After 30 minutes of pushing, it's nearly time when Dr. Graham asks Kellan if he wants to help deliver our baby. We discussed it at our last appointment and Kellan was all for it, but now I'm not sure.

He nods his head hesitantly, but goes over to the sink and washes his hands. He goes over to Dr. Graham's side and the last thing I remember is Dr. Graham telling me to stop pushing and to look down.

"It's a boy," Kellan announces holding our son in his arms before he sets him down on my chest. He's crying, I'm crying and our son is screaming.

"I knew it," I say cradling my son who has now stopped crying as he is lying skin to skin on my chest, close to my heart.

Kellan snaps a few photos before the nurse takes the baby over to weigh him and take his vitals. He comes in at a brute 9lbs. 11 ozs. And is 22 inches long. Now everyone will know that I wasn't just being a baby when I was so uncomfortable. I was carrying a giant baby. He already takes after his father in that department. Our son is declared perfectly healthy and he is wrapped up and handed back over to me.

"We need to give him a name," I say pulling his cap up to really get a good look at his face. "None of the names we discussed fit him."

"I think you're right," Kellan agrees as he sits down next to me to admire our very handsome son. "I have an idea."

**_Kellan POV_**

I think my wife is truly a magnificent creature. To see her go through labor like its nothing is amazing. By far, I was way more nervous than she was as she's joking with her siblings, parents, Leanna, and Tyler. It was just Christian and me who were pacing the room waiting for the baby to come.

As she started to push, I didn't know how I could help her. I wanted to take away all of her pain but I knew it would soon be over.

"Kellan, do you want to help deliver your baby," Dr. Graham asks as they break down the hospital bed. I'm not 100% sure I wanted do, but Charlie actually persuaded me to do it and I'm so glad that I do. There is a bright light and then I see the head. The baby has a lot of hair just like Charlie's and the next thing I know he is in my arms. I look down to see that I have a son.

"It's a boy," I proudly announce staring at my own flesh and blood. The beautiful baby that Charlie and I created out of our love.

I kiss his forehead before I place him on my wife's chest.

This by far has been the best day of my life.


	89. Chapter 89

**_Charlie POV_**

Kellan goes in and lets our parents into our room.

My parents and Emily hug and kiss Kellan as they come in followed by Tyler and Leanna. My mom comes over to me as I'm holding her second grandchild tightly in my arms. I haven't been able to stop crying and smiling since his birth.

"So, do I have another granddaughter or a grandson," she asks as there is no indication what my baby is.

Kellan and I look at each other and smile.

"You have a grandson," Kellan announces and there is cheering as my dad hugs Kellan.

"And his name?" My dad asks as he comes over to my side to get a closer look at his grandson.

"I would like to introduce you to Christian Grey Harper," I say. The look on my dad's face says it all and everyone in the room starts to cry. I hand over my son over to my father so he can get a better look at his namesake.

My dad can't make any words come out of his mouth. He is actually speechless for the first time in my life I think.

"I mean if that's okay with you daddy?"

He kisses me on the forehead and the tears spill down his cheeks.

"Charlotte, you have given me the most precious gift," he finally is able to say.

**_Christian POV_**

I can't fight back all the emotions I am feeling right now as I hold my namesake in my arms. I look over at my son and daughter and words fail me.

Ana comes over holds me as she takes in the beautiful sight that is our grandson.

"Why did you choose to name him after me?"

"Isn't it obvious daddy? You were the one who brought Kellan into my life, accepted him into our family, and you were the person responsible for bringing him back into my life."

Wow, I still can't believe it.

"I'm honored you two."

I have a hard time handing him over to Ana, but I know we will have plenty of time. To watch my wife hold our first grandson is breathtaking.

"He's perfect," I say as Kellan comes over to sit by Charlie.

The best feeling in the world was when Teddy and Mackenzie brought my granddaughter into the room, and I got to hold them both in my arms.

"You are one sexy grandpa," Ana whispers in my ear and then kisses my cheek.

"I have plans for their grandmother later," I say and wink at her and she immediately blushes.

**_Ana POV_**

I hated telling Christian that my grandson was by far the best birthday present I ever have received. He arrived with just seven minutes to spare. I can't believe that I'm now a mother of four and grandmother of two. To see my babies having babies is unreal.

I look at my husband holding his grandson and I'm in awe. My life couldn't get much better than this.

We stay until the staff kicks us out and even after I tried to hide in the bathroom, but no such luck.

Christian has been beaming since the moment he met his grandson and found out that he was named after him.

"Big day grandpa," I say as Christian drives us home.

"Indeed it was grandma."

Whenever Christian calls me grandma instead of feeling insulted it's rather a huge turn on. I guess I will just have to show him that I'm no grandma in the bed.

When we pull into the garage I waste no time. I yank off my top and shimmy down my pants.

"Ana, what are you doing," Christian asks wide-eyed with an expression that is priceless.

"I want to celebrate."

I manage push his seat down and straddle my husband in his driver's seat.

I begin to massage him through his jeans and I can tell that he gets the idea.

Christian quickly pushes me into the air and against the roof so he can unzip his pants. He frees his rather large problem growing in his pants.

I sit back down and begin to take my husband.

"Whoa Ana slow down baby," he says trying to control my movements by holding onto my hips.

"I want to fuck you hard and fast, and then have you take me upstairs and make love to me slowly all night."

"Well all right then."

**_Kellan POV_**

I watch my wife nurse my son and I just sit and watch in complete admiration. How does she know what to do? I mean she just had Christian two hours ago.

"You are one amazing mother," I say as I kiss my wife.

"You're not too bad yourself daddy."

Nurse Mary comes back in to show me how to perfect the art of burping before we settle in for the night. Charlie was insistent that Christian sleep in the bed with her and just snuggle. They look so beautiful together.

We survived our first night of being a family of three. Christian only woke up two times before we were all up for the day. The first thing on the agenda for today was for me to give my son his first bath. I was so nervous when I held him in my hands as I tried to clean him.

"Am I doing this right," I ask apprehensively as Christian is screaming.

"Perfect for a first-timer. Now you have to remember to keep him warm or he'll keep screaming," she says helping me put him into a new diaper and swaddling him up in a towel. I kiss his little forehead and instantly he's sated.

When we return to our room, Ana and Christian are already there with breakfast.

"How was your first time," Christian asks smirking a little.

"We survived, but I don't know how you and mom did this with four babies."

"We had lots and lots of help. Just say the word and we will be there for you," Ana says asking for permission to take Christian out of my arms. We eat breakfast quietly before we are inundated with the rest of our family.

I think Tommy was the most excited about the arrival of his nephew.

"I'm not the baby anymore," he announces and gives everyone a high five before he is situated in a chair, and then I place Christian in his arms. Never would I have thought that my little brother would be holding my son. This is pretty incredible.

**_Charlie POV_**

All I want to do is take a hot bath in my own bathroom and just relax. We couldn't get home fast enough. Dr. Graham released me two days after Christian's birth and Kellan is driving so slowly.

"Are we going to get home sometime today," I joke from the backseat as I watch my little man who is fast asleep.

"I just have very precious cargo that I want to see get home all in one piece."

When we arrive home, Kellan helps me out of the car before grabbing the car seat. He takes my hand and we walk in the front door together for the first time as a family.

"Welcome home Christian," I say looking down at my still slumbering son.

"So what do you want to do first," Kellan asks as I head into the kitchen to pour myself a large glass of ice water.

"I want to wash this hospital smell off of my body," I say and gingerly pull my hoodie off.

"Stop teasing me Mrs. Harper," Kellan says as I walk down the hall.

The last thing I want to think about is sex right now with all that I have going on.

My breast milk came in quite an abundance this morning which was a very different feeling. My boobs feel like dairy cannons, which according to Nurse Mary is a great thing. I can tell that my little man is quite happy with it. He nurses like a champ and I don't know how I'm going to be able to keep up with his unusually large appetite. I guess he takes after his father in that department. I started pumping this morning too to help keep my production up, and so Kellan can feed him. I know he feels a little left out so I want to do this for him.

My bath was amazing and as soon as I'm dressed I hear a little whimpering coming from the kitchen. I walk in, throwing my hair into a pony tail, to see my husband try to calm our son who is clearly up from his morning nap. I don't want to spoil this moment; it is too precious for words. I grab my camera and start filming this interaction.

When he sees me, Kellan smiles and walks over to me.

"Do you want to feed him," I say as I grab a bottle out of warmer.

"I would love too," he says sitting down on the couch. I grab a burp rap and hand him the bottle.

In less than 10 minutes, Christian has downed the bottle and looks a little milk drunk, and the two of us just laugh. We have a few hours before the whole family is coming over as my mom and Leanna are planning a huge dinner, and the best part is that I don't have to do any work.

"Feel better after your bath?"

"Much, I'm like a whole new person."

I hate the fact that Kellan has to go back to work tomorrow but at least he got out of going to DC for another few weeks so we are going to make the most out of the time we have together. I have a feeling that he might be in DC for at least a week maybe two. I have even contemplated taking Christian and going with him, but I'm not sure that I want to take a newborn on a plane.

Kellan decides not to go to his brother's first football game at Husky Stadium. Instead we have a viewing party right at our house in our theatre room complete with some amazing snacks thanks to my mom, Leanna and Gail.

Trever even got to play quite a bit in the game, and I knew that Kellan was so excited to watch his little brother in action. Dad got great seat for all the guys to go to the game, and they are going to join us after for dinner afterwards.

It was quite cute seeing my mom and Leanna fight over Christian. I swear this baby is never ever going to be put down. He loves being held and snuggled, and that's fine by me. We placed Christian and Avery on a blanket and just watched them interact. Avery kept rolling over to see her little cousin and it was adorable. It's great having Mackenzie, Avery and of course my brother nearby.

"We've got a couple of little heartbreakers don't we," Mackenzie says to me and we both laugh.

"He's not dating until he's 30."

"Same goes with Avery," I hear Teddy call out. He must be home from his afternoon game. I know he won as we were flipping between both games.

By the time everyone arrives back at our place, I've just finished nursing Christian and dinner is just being pulled out of the oven.

I nearly fall asleep at the dinner table and the next thing I remember is waking up in my bed. I have no idea how I got here but my little baby and husband are both lying next to me and I'm in Heaven.


	90. Chapter 90

**_Charlie POV_**

"What do you mean you won't be home for our anniversary? We've had our trip planned for months Kellan. We are supposed to leave in three days," I say after Kellan comes home from another very long day at work.

"I'm sorry Charlie, it can't be helped. I'm meeting with the President about national security, and you just can't say no to the President of the United States."

I know he can't not meet with the President, I'm just pouty. We were planning on spending two weeks in Verona just the three of us, but I guess we will have to change our plans. I know that our national security threat level is at its highest level since 9/11, so everyone is just a little more on edge right now.

"Fine, I see where your priorities are" I say and immediately regret what just spewed out of my mouth. I can't take it back now, it's too late.

I know I should go and apologize but I'm not ready too, I think I need him see how hurt I am right now. We've had this trip planned since our honeymoon, and to take Christian to the place where we was conceived just makes it even more perfect.

I don't even know what time Kellan came to bed last night if he even did. When Christian is up for his morning feeding, there is no sign of Kellan and that makes me even more angry. We never go to bed mad at each other, and I really made a mess out of this.

Around eight o'clock, I start to hear the sounds of hundreds of sirens. I wonder what is going on.

My cell phone rings as does the home phone. I grab my cell to see it's my dad.

"Where's Kellan?" My father growls.

"At work," I say. At least I think he's at work.

"I've been trying his cell and office line and its going straight to voicemail," he says sounding panicked.

Now my dad is really starting to worry me.

"What's wrong?"

"There's been an explosion at the Federal Building," he whispers, and I drop my phone and run over to turn on the TV.

There have been attacks in Seattle, Sacramento, New York, D.C. and about a half-dozen other cities.

Oh my God Kellan.

I grab my phone and my father is still there.

"Let me try Kellan," I say.

"We are headed down to the scene to see what we can do. Don't worry, I know he's fine," he says. I know he's worried but trying to let on."

I try all of Kellan's phones and still nothing. I watch the screen in front of me, and in no time Teddy and Mackenzie are over at my house.

"He's not answering," I say when I see Teddy and he takes me into my arms.

"You know he's helping everyone out," he says, but looking at the TV screen I don't see anyone coming out. All I see are massive flames and a nearly collapsed building.

A few minutes later, my mom and Bennett arrive and I'm a mess. Mackenzie decides to take Christian back to her house as I'm a complete basket case.

Dad calls Teddy to give him an update from the scene, and I know it's not good but the look on his face.

"What did he say Theodore?" I demand.

"No updates. They are trying to get the fire under control before they can go in."

"What the hell are they waiting for? Do they know how many people work in the building?"

I continue to watch the news and see similar scenes being played out all across the country, and my heart just breaks. I need my husband to be fine. I can't lose Kellan.

"I can't lose him again Teddy. I just got him back, and we have Christian now," I say and Teddy just holds me closer.

"Don't talk like that."

Oh my God, the last thing I said to Kellan was out of anger. The tears are flowing down my face.

I grab my keys and head for the garage.

"Don't even think of going down there."

"Watch me."

"There's nothing you can do down there. Dad has it covered."

"I need to be with him."

Two hours later the scene still hasn't changed. The fire is nearly out and most of the major networks are calling for mass casualties. My mom turns off the TV, and comes over to couch where I'm nursing Christian.

"Why haven't we heard anything yet? It's been over an hour since dad called."

"He will call me when he has news," Mom says. Just then my phone rings again. I reach for it but it's just Leanna again.

"Can you talk to her?"

**_Christian POV_**

I have assembled my entire team including Taylor, Sawyer, Blankers and Walters but all we can do is sit back and watch the rescue crews venture into the building. It's taken nearly three hours to put the fire out, and now they are going in to look for survivors.

As much as I want to hold out hope that my son is still alive, I have to be prepared for the reality of the situation playing out in front of me. Bombs were strategically placed all around the building with suicide assassins. I received word from a few of my contacts that this was the same situation will all of the other attacks. I think back to the conversation that Kellan and I just had a few days ago when he shared his concerns about this safety. I tried to get him to elaborate but he said that he already said too much.

I don't know how Charlie will be able to survive if Kellan doesn't make it. To be honest, I don't know how the rest of my family will do, but all I can think about is that I can't lose Kellan. I know he may not be related by blood, but he is my son through and through.

I get my update from the fire chief, and he said that they think might have found something. I hope with everything I have that Kellan is part of that something.

**_Kellan POV_**

I can't stop coughing. This thick heavy smoke is finally dissipating from my office, and I try to break my window but its shatter proof.

I have been trying to call Charlie since the blast but I can't get a signal out. I'm sitting under my desk trying to remember what happened. I remember hearing a loud explosion then a second and third. It was the final explosion that sent me under my desk, as I didn't know if there was going to be another one and the walls around me were crumbling. Thank God for this indestructible desk. I was able to find a half-empty water bottle in a drawer and I've been taking sips here and there to combat the smoke, but I'm running out of air and I'm wedged in and unable to move. There is rubble everywhere. I've stopped yelling for help because I know no one can hear me. It's awfully quiet, too quiet for my taste. Right after it happened, there was screaming for a little bit but it slowly died away. I don't know whose left and in what condition.

I know that my leg is bleeding and I have a gash over my eye, but at least I can move all of my limbs without any pain.

We knew that terrorists were planning on attacking Seattle, but we couldn't pinpoint their specific target. I guess this was it. Fuck. I hope that Charlie isn't watching the news. She probably is thinking the worst.

Charlie, I can't imagine what has to be going through her mind right now. What about Christian? I need to find a way out and back to them.

I make one last ditch effort to get a signal and call Charlie when I hear a dial tone.

I hit the speed dial and I wait for Charlie to answer.

"Kellan," her voice sounds hoarse and scared.

"Hey baby," I say trying to get my voice light, even though it's getting harder to breathe.

"Where are you?"

"I'm in my office just doing some paperwork. How about you?"

"Kellan Harper, do you know how worried I've been about you."

"I'm fine. I'm just waiting here patiently for some hunky fireman to come and rescue me."

"Don't be cute. Now, I want you to be careful. Do you hear me? Don't try to be the hero. I need you to be safe."

"I'm always safe. Now how are you and our beautiful son?"

"He's right here eating."

"Can I hear him?"

I hear Christian's large suckling sound, and right away I'm able to calm down.

"Christian, I love you and your mommy so much." I try not to get chocked up, but I don't know how much longer I can go with the little air in this building.

"You promised," I hear Charlie say before my phone dies.

**_Charlie POV_**

To know that my husband is still alive is a miracle in itself. I have Teddy call my dad to let him know so they can try to get him out of there. I could hear in Kellan's voice that he was scared, and he was having a hard time talking to me.

It gives me more hope now that he will be coming home to Christian and me.

"Teddy, I need to be there when they get Kellan," I say with all the conviction in my voice. My brother doesn't' even hesitate, and within 15 minutes we have met my dad who takes us as close to the building as possible.

"Have they found him yet?"

He shakes his head and there is something they're not telling me.

"What is it?"

"They've "found" Kellan's floor, but there is no sign of Kellan or any other survivors."

"But I just talked to him less than 20 minutes ago. They need to look harder."

"There doing everything they can Charlotte. The building isn't stable."

Dad and Taylor have to hold me back as I try to run to find my husband. If anyone can find him I will.

Teddy and my father just hold my hand as we see another team of rescuers head into the building. The next sight is something I don't want to see. They are bringing out a body on a stretcher, and it's covered in a white sheet.

"That's not Kellan, that's not Kellan," I say over and over willing it to be true. I see Taylor go over to check, and then give us a reassuring look. Oh thank God!

It kills me that I'm celebrating the fact my husband isn't the dead man lying on that stretcher, but I can't give up hope now.

As the sun goes down, they bring in extra lights to shine down on the remain buildings. Right now, I have witnessed them bring out eight dead bodies. Thankfully, none of which are my husband. They have also rescued seventeen people who are in very bad shape.

It's been hours, and there still isn't any sign of Kellan or anyone from his floor. My confidence is beginning to waver and that's when I see a figure emerging from the smoke.

"Kellan," I scream and push past my dad and the police barriers. I run to my husband who is dire need of medical attention.

"I told you that I would be safe. I've never broken a promise to you, and I had no intention of starting today" he says and kisses me like we both know that he should be dead.

As I hold my husband close, I turn to see not only my brother and father crying, but also Taylor, Sawyer, Blankers and White. It then that I realize just how many people love Kellan.


	91. Chapter 91

**_Kellan POV_**

I feel horrible. My body has never been this sore in my entire life. I feel like I've been run over by a few hundred trucks. Thank God, I didn't break any bones. I am covered head to toe with bruises, cuts and scratches, but the best thing is that Charlie hasn't left my side since we were reunited. I stayed in the hospital for three days before being released on our actual anniversary. I am the worst patient alive, but Charlie hasn't said one word. She says that me being alive is the best anniversary gift that she could ask for.

I couldn't wait to get home, but most importantly I wanted to get my hands on my beautiful wife. I didn't care about the pain; all I wanted was to be with her in every way humanly possible. That first night was like our first night together. I couldn't get close enough to her, and she left me wanting more.

I'm finally able to hold Christian in my arms without any pain or discomfort. At least I'm getting my paternity leave, but by no means is this the way I would want it. In all, more than 1,000 people died in the attacks that day, including 218 in my building.

President Warren called me personally the day after the attacks to wish me a speedy recovery, and to tell me that he was very proud of my work. I was speechless. I've met with the President about a half-dozen times, but to get a call from him was another thing. He has invited me and my family to the White House after I'm better, and I know that Charlie is so excited. Especially since she came up with her next film project which is a documentary on the attacks.

I already knew that she was thinking before she told me her exact plan. Charlie said that she wasn't sure how I was going to react, but I told her that I was in because I knew someone was going to do it. But only Charlie would get the story right.

It's been three weeks since the attacks, and I'm scheduled to go back to work after the New Year so I'm just savoring every moment I have with my family. Leanna, Derek, and Courtney are coming here for Christmas as Trever is playing in the Rose Bowl game. We are all flying down to Pasadena the day before New Years to watch him. Christian has arranged for the whole trip, and I can't wait.

Mom and Dad are watching Christian today while we do a little Christmas shopping, and I can't wait to have this alone time with my wife. By the time we've hit the third toy store I can tell that Charlie's exhausted.

"You know we can skip going out and just order in," I tell her as I pull out of the parking lot.

"I don't know what's wrong, I'm so tired."

I look over to her and I know right away she's pregnant.

I can't contain my excitement, so instead of heading out to dinner I drive us home and I have to wake Charlie up when we get home.

"I wanted to go out." She complains as I pick her up and take her into our room.

"Take a nap and I will be back in an hour with dinner. I called mom and dad and they are going to take Christian overnight, so I'm going to take them over more of your breast milk too."

"Kellan, we've never left him overnight. I'm not sure if I'm ready for this," she protests.

"You need a night off," I say and leave the house.

I drop off Christian's overnight bag, and mom and dad are thrilled to keep their grandson overnight. They have been asking for weeks but Charlie wasn't ready. My next stop is picking up Charlie's favorite Chinese and then I stop off at Rite Aid for a pregnancy test, or five.

When I walk back into our room, Charlie is sound asleep so I decide to serve her dinner in bed.

I kiss her awake, and I think she is shocked to see the pregnancy test front and center.

"What's this," she asks holding up the test that I've already unwrapped for her.

"Just take it."

"There is no way I can be pregnant. That's crazy right?"

"I guess we will see in a few minutes."

Charlie walks into the bathroom and closes the door, and I can't help but to get that nervous yet excited feeling again. I would love if she were pregnant but if she's not, I guess we will just have to keep practicing.

**_Charlie POV_**

Mentally in my head I'm counting, but it doesn't take long before I realize that since Christian's birth my period hasn't come back. I was told that could happen because I'm exclusively nursing him. If I don't have my period I can't get pregnant right?

I pee on the stick and I wait. I place the test on the counter and wait as it finishes.

Part of me is excited about having another baby, but the other part of me is scared. Can I love another baby as much as I love Christian right now?

I look down at the test and I open the door to find Kellan waiting for me with bated breath.

"It looks like Christian is going to be a big brother," I announce, and Kellan picks me up and starts to swing me around.

"Kellan, I'm going to be sick if you don't put me down."

I hop back on the bed and dig into my dinner, and then I call Dr. Graham to ask him if we can see him tomorrow.

"Are you going to share anything with me," Kellan asks as I eat my third egg roll.

"Remember I'm eating for two now," I giggle.

"I can't believe we are going to have another baby," he says and rubs my tummy.

"What about Christian? I mean he's still a baby, how will he respond to another baby?"

"He loves Avery, and I know he's going to be fine," Kellan reassure me.

"There's your baby," Dr. Graham says pointing to the little speck on the screen. He confirms that I'm about four to five weeks pregnant, so it's still really early. I cry as we see the beating little heart.

Dr. Graham reminds me to take it easy so I don't have another problem like last time. My due date is Christian and my mom's birthday.

"That would be too funny," I say on the drive over to my parents to pick up our future big brother.

"When do you want to tell everyone?"

"Well, last year it was a great Christmas present, so maybe we should do it then."

I couldn't agree more.

"Merry Christmas baby," I say to Christian when I get to his crib this morning. He is rolling around in his crib, so Kellan picks him up and changes him while I sit in the glider and wait to nurse him.

After I'm done nursing, we open all the gifts. We went a little overboard with the amount of toys for Christian, but I don't care it's his first Christmas. The best present was the Big Brother onsie that Kellan bought for Christian to wear to surprise everyone.

When we arrive at my parent's house, we are the last to arrive of course, so it's our perfect for our little announcement. Emily is the first to greet us and instead of hugging her identical twin sister she rips my baby out of my arms.

"Look how handsome you are," she says to Christian and kisses his little chubby cheeks. Kellan takes me hand and we head into the living room where our entire family is waiting for us.

"Are you kidding me?" Emily screams nearly scaring the baby when she reads his outfit.

"You're pregnant?"

And then everyone looks at us.

"Surprise."

There are hugs and kisses all around. Finally we get around to opening more gifts, and again both Avery and Christian are spoiled by everyone.

Mom is opening her gift from Emily when she starts to cry.

"Oh no, here we go again," Teddy says.

Mom holds up a framed photo of an ultrasound photo, and my heads whips to my sister. The moment we lock eyes we both start to cry, and we run over and hug each other.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because we wanted it to be a surprise, but of course you upstage me again," Emily says and we both start laughing.

"When are you due?" I ask looking at her stomach. She raises her sweater to reveal more than a little bump.

"I'm three months along," she says. I'm in awe that she was able to keep this a secret from me. Colton looks so happy as I hug him too.

"Well if we are making announcements, then I guess it's our turn," Ben says holding Tori's hand. "We've set a date, and we are getting married this summer. Tori is transferring to UW."

The whole family is going to be back together again, well only if I can convince Emily and Colton to move home but I know that won't happen.

"What changed your mind Tori? I thought you loved Stanford," Ted asks what all of us are thinking.

"I love Bennett more."


	92. Chapter 92

**_Ben POV_**

After working with everyone's schedule, Tori and I were able to find a wedding date that worked for everyone. Now here we are about to walk down the aisle on this beautiful Saturday afternoon in June. Tori was insistent that I didn't see her before the wedding, so I'm just finishing up our family photos and here we are the Grey clan. Emily is due any day, and I mean yesterday was her due date. Charlie is really starting to show, and then there are my adorable niece and nephew who are going to be pulled in a wagon as they are serving as our flower girl and ring bearer.

"You ready to do this little brother," Ted asks me as he adjusts my bow tie.

"You have no idea."

My best man and I make our way to the front of Tori's family church, and I walk over to hug mom, dad, and Mrs. Graham before taking my place next to Father Tom.

Mackenzie, Tori's Maid of Honor appears and she looks beautiful. I am so happy for her and my brother, and of course I love being Avery's Uncle. It's the best. I can't wait until Tori and I have kids. I see the change in Teddy and Kellan, and I can't wait to have what they have.

The music changes and the doors open to reveal my Victoria escorted by her father, and I can't contain my emotions anymore. Nearly five years after I first met this woman she is about to become my wife, and the magnitude of that that is a little overwhelming.

I shake Dr. Graham's hand as he places Victoria's hand in mind as we take our places.

The full Catholic ceremony is perfect. A little long for my taste, but it is what Tori wanted and I will do anything for that woman.

After the ceremony we head to The Mile High Club for our reception. When we arrive the ballroom has been completely transformed into a magical place. Tori cries when we are the first ones to see our reception.

For the rest of the night, we eat, drink, and dance before departing around midnight. We have an early flight to Australia tomorrow, where we will spend the next three weeks. I can't wait. We are both in need of this honeymoon after the year we've had apart.

I take my wife by the hand and we say goodnight to all of our family and friends before we spend our honeymoon night at The Fairmont.

**_Tori POV_**

Tonight was the most amazing night of my life, and I just stare at the beautiful man beside me. I'm so in love.

"What are you thinking?" Bennett asks me.

"Just how lucky I am to be your wife."

"Well, I was just thinking how lucky I was."

"You know, you are about to get very lucky in a few minutes Mr. Grey."

"Is that so Mrs. Grey?"

To hear him call me Mrs. Grey is still a little strange, but I think I can get used to it. I've only waited for nearly five years for this day to come.

**_Ana POV_**

All of my children are married now. It's still hard to wrap my head around that concept, and soon we will be adding two more grandchildren to the family.

Christian holds my hand as we wave goodbye to our son and our new daughter-in-law. I couldn't be happier for Benny and Tori, who is now officially a Grey. Even though we already thought her family before day.

"What are you thinking Mrs. Grey," Christian asks as he leads me back into the ballroom which is illuminated by candlelight. It's only the two of us and the band.

"Just how perfect our life is," I say as he kisses me and leads me onto the dance floor.

"May I have this dance?"

I giggle and nod as he pulls me tight against him and we begin to sway to the music.

"Our babies are all grown up and having babies of their own."

"That they are."

"Can you believe how our life has turned out? What if I never came back to Seattle?"

Christian gives me that look when I'm reminiscing.

"You did, but if you didn't I would have found you eventually."

"I love you so much."

I see his face start to change and he's scheming. Oh no.

"Enough to find a broom closet so I can show you just how much I love you?"

"Let's go," I say and head for the exit.

**_Emily POV_**

I don't know how I did it, but I managed to not give birth today. I was worried all day that something was going to happen that I kept my legs tightly together. I know it sounds silly but I was worried think any extra movement would cause my little girl to make an entrance.

When we get back to the house we are renting this summer, I'm exhausted and I can see that Colton is on edge. He is on fully baby alert. I swear anytime I move or do anything he goes haywire thinking I'm going into labor.

"I think I'm going to just sleep on the couch. I don't think I can make it up the stairs" I say looking up at the staircase that looks twice as tall as it did yesterday.

"Let me make you up a bed and we will sleep down here."

Colton has been amazing throughout this whole pregnancy. He caters to every need and craving no matter what time, and hasn't complained once.

The last couple of days it has been a certain ice cream flavor, and there is only one place in town that sells it. He has gotten smart and started calling ahead so that it's ready when he gets there.

Finally, I'm changed and washed all the make-up off my face and go to sit down when I feel something.

"Colton," I whisper and I see his head turn. He looks at me and then looks down.

"Your water broke," he says with a huge smile as he rushes to my side. He walks me over to the kitchen to sit down so he can clean the mess.

"What do we do," I ask in a panicked voice.

"Well, we need to call Dr. Graham and then head to the hospital," he says grabbing his cell phone and moving my hospital bag to the front door.

All throughout the reception Dr. Graham kept checking on me and telling me that if I was to go into labor he was still my doctor, and not the father of the bride. I felt bad that he only enjoyed one glass of champagne the whole night. That should have been my clue that he knew something like this was about to happen.

"Call my mom and Charlie please," I say as I waddle to the bathroom. I feel all gross right now as I'm struck my first contraction. "Shit, that hurt."

Colton helps me into the shower and the warm water on my back helps, but I know I'm in for a long night.

A few minutes later Colton returns and helps me get dressed and we head to the car.

The contractions are coming faster and closer together as we near the hospital and I really start to panic. Charlie said it will take hours, but I remember from Mackenzie that Grey babies do like to make a quick appearance and that begins to scare me.

When we pull into the Emergency Room driveway I feel a strong desire to push.

"I think I have to push," I look over and yell to Colton whose smile is wiped off his face.

"Whatever you do, don't push."

Well that doesn't help.

I put into a wheelchair and immediately taken upstairs to labor & delivery just as I see Dr. Graham who is still in his tux.

"Kids, are we ready to have a baby?"

"Now," I strain. Colton reveals my urge to push, and we are quickly shown to our room.

In no time, I'm changed into a gown and there is an IV coming into my arm. Dr. Graham returns in scrubs now and comes to examine me.

"Oh my," he says.

That's never what you want your OB to say.

"You are nine centimeters dilated and you are ready to start pushing," he announces and quickly there is a flutter of activity.

"I want my mommy," I scream as another contraction hits me hard, and it takes my breath away.

"She's on her way."

Dr. Graham tries to explain to me how I'm going to push, but I don't think I understand what he's saying. I'm in so much pain.

"Emily, just focus on my voice," Dr. Graham says. I look at him and he smiles.

When I push for the second time I find the strength, I don't know where but I do.

"Emily," I hear a voice say and I relax when I see my mom.

"I'm here," she says as she comes on the other side of Colton and kisses my forehead.

"It hurts."

"It's almost over," she says, and her voice soothes me.

"Okay Emily, I see her head. I need you to push."

I close my eyes and grit my teeth. I put my chin on my chest, and push as hard as I can.

"Our little girl is here," Colton announces. I look down and there is Piper Lillian.

She is placed on my chest, and I'm crying as is everyone in the room.

"She's beautiful." I look up and it's Charlie. She made it just in time.

Piper is truly amazing. The moment she was placed on my chest she stopped crying, but I'm a hot mess.

Colton kisses me and then our daughter, and in that moment I realize all this pain was worth it.

I have never loved anything as much as I do my little girl.


	93. Chapter 93

**_I wanted to give everyone a heads up, but this story will conclude at Chapter 100. As much as I've loved writing both of these stories, like all good stories they all have to come to an end. I have fallen in love with all of these characters especially Charlie and Kellan and it will be hard to let them go, I want to end the story the right way and not drag it out!_**

* * *

**_Christian POV_**

The past few weeks have been a little hectic around here with Ben's wedding, the birth of Piper, and just last night Teddy and Mackenzie announcing they are pregnant again. I'm in between meetings with Mackenzie and we are just waiting for lunch to arrive when Andrea patches through my father.

"Dad, what's wrong?" He never calls me at the office, always on my cell.

"I take it you haven't heard the news?"

"What happened?"

"Elena's dead."

It takes me a few minutes to process what he has said and I'm stunned.

"When?"

"Apparently she was found dead in her jail cell this morning. It looks like she was murdered."

I can't believe it. She's been locked up for nearly 24 years. The last I heard from her was via a letter a few weeks ago on my birthday, just like she does every year. I never opened any of the communications from her because I promised Ana.

"Do they know who it was?"

"It has to be her cell mate. I am still waiting for more details."

"Thanks for calling dad."

I sit down in my chair as Mackenzie leaves my office, and I just stare out the window.

A few minutes later Ana rushes into my office.

"I just heard the news," she says and I pull her onto my lap.

"It's over," I say as I lean into Ana who holds me close.

I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off of me knowing that Elena Lincoln is dead.

"Is it terrible that I don't feel sad?"

"I feel relieved," Ana says and I know what she means. "Even though she has been in jail this whole time, I never really thought we were safe but now I do."

Ana revealing that to me makes me a little sad. I thought I made her safe but I guess in a way I felt the same way. Now I know for sure that she can never hurt us again.

"Let's go home," I announce.

"But it's in the middle of the day."

"And Mackenzie is more than fit to finish it."

And right I was, with Mackenzie at the helm all was right at GEH.

**_ANA POV_**

The evil bitch troll is finally dead and out of our lives for good. I almost don't believe it. Now that chapter can officially close in our lives, and we can go about living without that constant fear of what Elena Lincoln had up her sleeve. I knew that she had tried to contact Christian over the years. I know about the letters that were left unopened, but I never spoke about them. I did speak at her parole hearing about eight years ago without Christian knowing. It was something I had to do on my own, and I made sure that woman would take her last breath behind bars and she did.

My hands couldn't rip Christian's clothes off fast enough. Poor Gail got more than an eyeful when we surprised her by coming home early.

We just laughed until we were safely in our bedroom.

"I love you so much," I say kissing Christian's chest as I remove his pants and grip his large and hard cock in my hand.

"Fuck, I love you so much." He replies stroking me through my now wet panties.

"I want you to fuck me right here and now," I say slamming him back against the wall as I continue to stoke his shaft harder and faster.

"If that's what you desire Anastasia," he breaths against my mouth and I'm gone.

**_Charlie POV_**

Ever since mom's revelation about Elena Lincoln all those years ago, I never forgot about the woman who stole my father's innocence. I later found out in digging where I probably shouldn't have that my dad wasn't her only victim. There were a slew of them over the years right up until she went to prison. I'm not sorry that the bitch is dead. I just hope that she suffered.

I guess it's all the hormones causing me to feel this way but I don't care that evil woman got what she deserved. As a mother of a little boy, I know how I would feel if someone ever did that Christian. I would kill them with my own bare hands.

"Charlie, are you okay?" Kellan asks when he gets home and sees what I've done to what was supposed to be our dinner. The chicken had been cut to hell and there are knife marks all over my countertop.

"Shit, we are going to have to replace this?" I say and he takes the knife out of my hands to make sure that only the chicken and the counter are damaged.

"I'm fine. Just reacting to the news about Elena," I say, and Kellan nods before kissing me.

I told Kellan a few years back about her, and now he knows what got me into such a tizzy.

"Where's Christian?" He asks looking around for me.

"He's napping; Teddy took him and Avery to the park today as he had a day off and wanted to give me a break."

I love my brother. He and Avery came over for lunch and he said that I looked tired and would take Christian off my hands for awhile. I never thought having a 10-month-old and being eight months pregnant would be so taxing, but I'm exhausted all the time. It doesn't help that Christian is about to walk any day now. So we need to baby proof this house even more.

"How about I order pizza?" Kellan asks walking me over to the couch.

"Sounds perfect."

Christian wakes a few minutes before the pizza arrives and I get his dinner ready so we can all eat together.

"Can you believe in just six weeks we are going to be a family of four?" Kellan asks devouring his fifth slice of pizza.

"We still need to get the nursery ready." It kills me that just like last time; Kellan wants this baby's gender to be a surprise. I have a feeling that this time we are having a girl because this pregnancy is so much different. I'm moodier and way more hormonal and Kellan…well anyone around me can testify to that.

"How was your day?" I ask forgetting to ask him. This whole Elena thing has completely overshadowed my day, and I need to push it from my mind.

"It was good, but I have to go to D.C. in two weeks."

I know I can't go with him as I can't travel, so I'm a little sad.

"How long will you be gone?"

"That's the thing if everything goes the way I hope, I may stay out there indefinitely."

It takes me a few minutes to comprehend that statement.

"Excuse me?" I say.

"I've been tapped to take over as the Head of the FBI once Stanton retires in a few years," he says with the largest smile on his face.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Are you upset?"

"Really? I am so proud of you," I say and run around the table and practically thrown myself onto my husband's lap forgetting about my very large belly.

I knew there was some talk after what Kellan was able to find out about the bombings which lead to the mastermind behind the attacks, but to go to D.C. for the interview was what I was hoping for. As much as I love being in Seattle with my family, I don't really belong here anymore. My heart belongs on the East Coast, and D.C. is only a hop skip and a jump from New York.

"Wait, I can't move now; not with the baby coming."

"They know that. They said if everything going to plan they would want me in D.C. by the start of the New Year. So we can find just the perfect house out there, and have more time with our family."

"This couldn't be more perfect," I say and then I feel a very strong kick. "I guess this baby is excited about moving too."

"Nothing is set in stone, so don't get your hopes up too much."

I've been on pins and needles waiting for Kellan to call me with any news. He has been in D.C. for only 27 hours, but I miss him terribly as does Christian. He has been in that interview all day, and I don't want to go anywhere in fear I will miss that call.

Christian has just got up from his nap and we are playing trains on the floor when Kellan Facetimes me.

"You ready to be an East Coast girl again," he announces and I start crying.

"You got it?"

"I did."

"Christian, daddy got the job." I say and I'm clapping and Christian is mimicking me and laughing.

"I miss you two so much," he says.

"Christian come here and say hi to daddy."

I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see with it my own two eyes, but Christian pulls himself up on the couch and then steadies himself and walks toward the phone.

"Is he walking," Kellan asks, and I try to keep the phone steady but my hands are shaking like crazy.

"You're doing it baby," I say and then he falls into me.

"I'm so proud of you son. I will be home in less than two days so don't do too much walking until I get back."

"Yeah good luck with that," I say and we all laugh, including Christian who looks pretty proud of himself.

When I woke up this morning I couldn't wipe the big smile off my face. Kellan comes home tonight and we will really have to celebrate. He didn't want me to tell anyone about the job until he was home, and I nearly let it slip a few times while we were over at Emily's place.

I'm sad that their leaving next week to head back to L.A., but Colton's TV show started filming two weeks ago and Emily hates being here without him. I would feel the same way. Kellan's only been gone four days and I think I'm going to die.

I pick Christian up off the floor to take him to the car when I feel something.

"Charlie, what's wrong, you're white as a ghost," Emily asks.

I can feel all the blood rush out of face, and I feel very dizzy and light headed.

"Something's wrong."

* * *

_**On a personal separate from this story, I posted my YA original story How to Love Again on another Web site. If you are interested in reading my story, please PM and I can send you the link!**_


	94. Chapter 94

**_I apologize for the delay. I was in Idaho since Thursday for a wedding and there was very limited internet access._**

* * *

**_Kellan POV_**

I'm about to get on my flight home when I get a call from Christian.

"Kellan, don't worry everything is all right, but I need to know when you are going to take off," Christian says before I can get a word out.

"I'm just boarding, why what's wrong."

I immediately think the worst, and I want to know what's going on.

"Charlie's in labor at the hospital."

"What? She still has three weeks to go," I say knowing that Christian hasn't told me everything.

"She had a placenta abruption and they are trying to stop the bleeding. They are going to do an emergency c-section. They are prepping her right now."

Oh my God, this isn't good.

"Can I talk to her?"

"Not right now, but you will be here very shortly."

"Take care of her dad; tell her that I love her."

"She and the baby are going to be fine son, I promise."

I hear a little doubt in his voice but I try not to focus on it.

I can't fly home fast enough. We even land about 35 minutes early and Blankers is there waiting for me and we fly to the hospital.

"How is she?"

"She and the baby are doing great. There were no complications."

That is the best news I have heard all day.

"So do I have another son or a daughter?"

"Oh, I'm under strict orders from your wife not to tell you."

"Can you give me a hint?"

He looks at me and smiles, and I know I will just have to wait.

I rush up to the seventh floor and I see Christian on his phone outside of Charlie's room.

"Welcome back daddy," he says and hugs me before I head inside to see the most beautiful thing in my whole life.

"We were wondering when you were going to get here daddy," Charlie says holding our little baby with Christian sitting next to her eating a Popsicle.

I rush over to her and kiss her lips knowing just how scared I was not knowing if she was okay or not.

"I would like to introduce you to your daughter Juliet Anastasia," she says handing me our daughter.

I kiss my little angel's forehead, and the tears flood my eyes.

"You are almost as beautiful as your mommy," I say as I look at my whole family and smile.

"What happened? Dad called me to tell me that you were being prepped for surgery."

"I don't remember much. I remember feeling a pull in my stomach, and then I fainted."

"It was the scariest thing. She was as pale as a ghost, and then I noticed all the blood," Emily says holding Charlie's hand. "I called 911 and then I called mom and dad. I didn't know what to do."

"They rushed her into surgery and she wasn't even conscious the last time I saw her. She lost a lot of blood, and they were worried that they were going to lose her and the baby. They were able to stop the bleeding and Juliet came out screaming and looking perfect. I was there the whole time holding Charlie's hand."

Seeing Charlie's face, I know that she's still scared.

"I came close to having a hysterectomy, but they were able to save my uterus. Thank God."

"I wouldn't let them. I yelled at Dr. Graham to do everything he could, and he did. That man is a miracle maker."

I hug Emily and thank her for everything she did for Charlie and Juliet.

"So daddy, what you do you think of your daughter?" Emily asks trying to lighten the mood.

"My life is complete."

**_Charlie POV_**

I am so sore right now, but looking at my darling daughter makes it all worth it. Kellan is reading a book to Christian who somehow managed to get the nurse to bring him another cherry Popsicle. He has it all over his face and his new 'I'm a Big Brother' shirt that Benny bought for him, but who cares. I have the cutest little family.

Juliet is already a pro at nursing, as she takes after her brother. I can finally relax now that I'm fine as his my little girl. I was really scared when I finally woke up right after my C-section started. The last thing I remembered was feeling faint, and then waking up with Emily holding my daughter and my parents holding my hand. I'm upset that I completely missed my daughter's birth, but I will take being alive any minute. Luckily Emily shot the video of Juliet's birth and Kellan and I watched it together. We hear Emily yelling to Dr. Graham to do whatever he needed to do to keep my uterus. I am forever indebted to my sister. Then we see Juliet and she was screaming bloody murder. Thankfully Emily didn't capture me on video. She didn't tell me until after I was out of recovery that she was worried I was going to die, and apparently so was Dr. Graham when he came and checked on me.

"I owe you everything," Kellan says when Dr. Graham comes back that night to check on me.

"Just doing my job. Let's just say you Grey girls like to do things a little different than my average patients." He laughs as Kellan gives me a hug and I kiss him on the cheek. "Now I want you to take it easy for the next few days. You will be really weak from the blood loss, but I think we can get you home by the weekend. Also, I think it would be a good idea if you gave your body a break and no one babies for at least another year or two."

"You won't have to worry about that. I will be seeing you very shortly for some extra protection."

Mom and dad bring me dinner courtesy of Gail, and we say goodbye to our little man. I didn't think I was going to be that emotional to say goodbye, even if only for the night, but I was a blubbering mess.

"Don't worry we will bring him back early tomorrow morning," My mom says hugging me. "He's going to be fine."

"I know, I'm just going to miss him that's all."

I reach for Christian one last time, and kiss him and hug him as he tries to squirm out of my arms.

He waves us bye bye and it's just the three of us.

"It's going to be hard to leave them," Kellan says holding Juliet who is out for the night.

"You're still taking that job," I say.

"Are you sure we are doing the right thing?"

I know he feels bad that he wasn't here for me and that my family was, but it was a freak thing. Who would have known this was going to happen.

"Yes, it's going to be hard but there is no way I can let you pass up this once and a lifetime opportunity. Besides, it's only a five-hour flight and everyone will come and visit and we will come back to Seattle for holidays."

"You sound so confident."

"It's a no brainer."

"God I love you Charlotte Harper."

**_Kellan POV_**

After five long days of being in the hospital it's nice to finally be home. Leanna, Derek and Courtney are in town and it just happened to coincide with a home football game for Trever. It's nice having everyone together. When we arrived home we found a little party in honor of little Miss Juliet.

Charlie pulled me aside saying that this was the perfect time to announce the new job and our move. I wasn't sure if it was the right timing but when are we going to have everyone in the same room like this.

After we eat, Christian and Tyler both make toasts to their new granddaughter and it's my turn.

"Charlie and I would like to thank everyone for coming over tonight and of course for this delicious dinner. It's much better than hospital food. Also, we are thrilled to welcome Juliet into our family, and we know that Christian is going to be an excellent big brother. But more to that, we hope that everyone will come and visit us after we move to DC in a few months. I was offered the job that will eventually lead me to the Director of the FBI."

Charlie looks at me and smiles and everyone is happy. Of course my moms are crying, but what else is new.

"Is that why you were in DC?" Ben asks.

I nod and Christian is the first to come over and hug me.

"I am so proud of you son," he says. Hearing his approval is all I need.

Why was I nervous in the first place?

**_Charlie POV_**

"Christian, I said no," I tell my son who is trying to reach for a cookie that is cooling on a rack. He's giving me that look, but I'm not going to back down. He tries to reach his little hand up but he pulls it back quickly when he sees me watching him, and then runs away. All I can do is laugh.

I've been baking nonstop all day in preparation for our little man's first birthday party tomorrow. I'm worn out. I don't know why I insisted on doing everything from scratch and wouldn't accept anyone's help. We are expecting more than 50 people at our house and my house is a complete mess. Kellan insisted that Debbie, the sweet woman who comes to clean our house once a week come by before the party so I can focus on decorating and I relented. God bless the man.

We are planning a Thomas the Train party of course which is fitting as Christian is obsessed with him. I have transformed our house into the Island of Sodor, and outside on the lawn will be a replica Thomas Train for the kids to play on. My dad arranged for a train to come by to take everyone on a ride around the neighborhood.

Kellan arrives home just in time. Christian is screaming as is Juliet, and I'm about to join them.

"Daddy's home," he says, and Christian stops screaming just long enough to run up to Kellan.

I sit down and nurse Juliet and tell Kellan to pop a few steaks on the BBQ as the kitchen is quite otherwise occupied.

"Whoa…you have been busy," He says watching his tongue when he sees the mess. "Smells fantastic in here."

"Good answer."

While we eat dinner, Kellan convinces me to just cater lunch for tomorrow, and that he will take care of all the details.

"You are looking to get laid tonight Mr. Harper," I ask and his eyes widen as he drinks his beer.

"You know me all too well Mrs. Harper."

Kellan cleans up the dinner mess just as Debbie arrives. She just does what she does best; I put the two munchkins down for the night. Kellan calls a few caterers with some help from mom of course.

Debbie leaves right before eleven and my house is back in order. Now, if I can keep it that way for the next 12 hours will be the key.

As of yesterday I have been cleared to resume our sexual relationship, and I can't wait to get my man naked. I know once I've been fucked I will be much happier. Screw making love, I want Kellan balls deep in me.

I find Kellan still in his study, and it looks like he's concentrating very hard on something.

I knock on his door and he looks up and his jaw drops. Just the reaction I was going for.

"I was looking to be fucked, you interested" I ask caressing my breast with one hand while trailing my other hand down to my sex.

Kellan's up in lightening speed. He runs over to me shedding his shirt while I jump on his completely naked.

"You are exactly what I need," he says kissing my neck as I'm working quickly to pull down his shorts.

"Do you have any idea just how hot and wet I am for you," I ask grabbing onto Kellan's rock hard reaction. "Well, I guess I do."


	95. Chapter 95

**_Charlie POV_**

"I quit," I say to Kellan. I don't think I can unpack another box even if my life depended on it.

"Why don't we take a break? We've been at it all day. I just want to christen our new bed in our new house."

I just want to lose myself in my very hot and quite sweaty husband.

We've been in our new house for less than seven hours, and I can't wait celebrate to break in our new bed and every other surface in our house.

I'm grateful that my parents are taking the kids for a week while we get all settled in before they fly here with them. This is the first time that we left the kids together and overnight for more than two nights. I'm scared but a little excited. Kellan doesn't start work for another two days so hopefully we can get everything unpacked before he goes to work. I want to explore my new city, and hopefully I can finally finish my documentary that has been on hold since the move. I just need to edit it one more time before I let Harvey take a look at it and then submitting it to Sundance.

"Let's you and I get naked," Kellan says pulling me up and into our room that is of course covered in boxes.

"Mmm..." I say when he takes off my sweatshirt revealing that I'm not wearing anything underneath, and places one of my breasts into his mouth.

I can barley control myself when he pulls my sweatpants down to be rewarded with a finger being slipped inside me.

"Fuck," I moan into his mouth and I want this so bad. I sit up take him in and straddle him.

"Why Mrs. Harper what has gotten into you?"

"Apparently you," I say with a giggle as I start to rock back and forth on his cock.

"You feel so fucking incredible," Kellan says gripping my hips so tightly I can barely control myself as I dig my nails into his back.

By the time we are finished all the rooms have been christened, and I'm ready to go again but I don't think my poor husband is up for it, literally.

"No more or you are going to break my dick," Kellan says. I laugh as I walk from the kitchen with two tall glasses of ice water.

"What you can't keep up? What am I going to do with you?"

"I need sleep," He says with his face flush against the mattress.

"Do I just need to play with myself?" I tease and immediately he looks up as I sit next to him and let my knees fall to the sides.

"Can I watch?" He asks positioning himself so his head is propped up on his elbows.

This is so hot. I don't even remember the last time I masturbated, and never when Kellan wasn't doing the same.

I start with letting my hand fall from my face trailing down to my right breast. I hear Kellan take a sharp intake of breath as I take my nipple and squeeze it tight.

I let my hand wander over my belly that is back to normal after spending hours in the gym with my personal trainer Teddy Grey.

Once I reach my mound and I pause and spread my legs as far as possible as to give my husband the best view possible.

Slipping my hand into my fold, I'm excited to find myself really wet. I rub my clit slowly and I can feel my body start to quicken too soon, so I slip finger in between my folds and it feels so good. Not as good as when it's Kellan's finger, but having him watching me is just about as good.

"Faster," Kellan mutters in a very deep and raspy voice, and I nearly come right on the spot.

I add a second finger and I hit a rhythm as I arch my back against the head board. I'm riding out my orgasm and it feels so good.

"I want you to look at me when you come," He demands, and I know what he wants to do.

I rock my hips and savor every touch as I explode around my fingers.

In an instant Kellan is in between my legs carefully pulling out my fingers and his mouth is on me tasting my juices, and I'm moaning in pure ecstasy.

My second orgasm hits as Kellan fucks me with his tongue, and it feels so good.

"I want you to fuck me right now," I demand. He doesn't even think twice before his cock is penetrating me so deep. I don't remember in all of our years together being this close. We are on a whole different level right now, and I couldn't be happier.

**_Kellan POV_**

I'm a quick learner so my first few days on the job go well. I love my new job and all the new responsibilities that come along with it, but I can't wait for is for my children to come home tonight. It's been awfully quiet around the house without them, but I won't lie I loved having this week to have Charlie all to myself. She spent the past 48 hours in New York meeting with Harvey, and she said that everything is good to go. Now all we have to do is wait and see what Sundance has to say. I would love to spend a few days in Park City with my family snowboarding.

When I get home I hear some very familiar voices in the family room. I sneak in the room and spy my babies on the floor with Ana. They are laughing, with mom and dad just sitting on the couch just watching and laughing along.

I set down my coat and Christian turns around.

"Daddy," Christian yells and rounds the couch to hug my legs.

"Hey buddy, I sure missed you," I say pulling him up in my arms. "I love you so much."

I carry him over to kiss my wife and also grab Juliet. She smiles and giggles. I kiss her little chubby cheeks and I feel complete once again.

Mom and dad are spending the next few days with us before heading home. Charlie and I insisted that they stay with us as we have plenty of room in our new house.

Dad spends the next day with my in the office, and I'm so happy to show him just exactly what I do all day. Surprisingly everyone knows who Christian Grey is, and I think they are more in awe being in his presence.

**_Christian POV_**  
I can't believe in a few short years, praying everything goes as planned; my son will be the Director of the FBI. It's almost hard to believe a man so young can be in charge of such a powerful government agency. I am so proud to call him my son. We had such an amazing day and a little part of me likes what DC has to offer. Maybe I can fancy a new job change once I finally decide to retire from GEH.

Tonight we are headed to a very important dinner at the White House. The dinner is to honor my son and the other heroes from the attacks. I am so honored to be able to share this moment with my son, wife, and daughter.

When we arrive home, my beautiful ladies are dressed to the nines and we have just enough time to change into our tuxes before our car arrives courtesy of the Secret Service.

Taylor has the night off as we will have plenty of security. He and Gail area watching my precious grandchildren.

Ana looks stunning in her one shoulder red silk gown, and Charlie is equally as gorgeous in her navy strapless ball gown.

When we pull into the private entrance of the White House I'm nervous. I have to hold Ana's hand to keep it from shaking.

We are shown into an elaborate ballroom, and I guess we are the last to arrive. We are at the end of the receiving line awaiting the arrival of the President and the First Lady. Ana can't stop smiling she is so excited.

Finally, we see the President enter the room, and I'm speechless. To be in the presence of such a powerful man is very intimating, but such an honor. He is only a few people away, and I look over to see how confident my son is. I wish I had his same composure.

"Mr. Harper it is an absolute honor to finally shake the hand of the man that saved our country," he says, and I nearly get chocked up.

**_Kellan POV_**

"Mr. Harper it is an absolute honor to finally shake the hand of the man that saved our country," The President says to me as we shake hands. I'm a ball of nerves, but I do my best to hide them.

"Thank you Mr. President," I say and we exchange small talk before I introduce Charlie and my parents.

I was shocked when we were shown to the President's personal dinner table. I am to his right, opposite of the First Lady who is hitting it off with Charlie and mom. I look over at dad and he's speechless. I nearly laugh, because it's so unlike him.

"Mr. Grey, have you ever thought about getting into politics? Our country needs a man of your stature here in Washington," he says to dad. I think we all see the wheels start to turn in his head about that statement.

"There is a lot to be desired. I've actually been thinking about that same idea after spending the day with my son."

"Well, when you're ready you let me know, and we will talk."

After one of the most amazing meals I have ever tasted, we move into the awards ceremony of the evening. The President says a few words about me, and I'm blown away by his words. I come up on stage to receive my Medal of Honor, and he shakes my hand.

"Thank you for your service to this great country," he says. I look down at my family and find them all crying.


	96. Chapter 96

**_(2.5 years later)_**

**_Ben POV_**

Today marks Tori's and my first day as interns at Seattle Mercy West Hospital. I don't think either of us slept a wink because we were so excited. We arrive thirty minutes early for our six o'clock shift. It's still dark out, and we have our Starbucks in hand when we walk in hand in hand in. This is the big moment we have been waiting for. We are officially doctors.

We are shown to a large conference room with ten other interns. We introduce ourselves, and I'm surprised that we are the only two from Seattle. We have a slight advantage, not to mention my grandmother now sits on the hospital board. When the other interns see my last name as well as Tori's, I think we both have a huge target on our backs.

About five minutes later a face I wasn't expecting to see appears, and Tori and I look at each other…its Francesca. Wow, we haven't seen her in nearly seven years. She looks exactly the same as she did the last time I saw her. That was also the first time I met my future wife. Francesca knew that Tori and I were interns, and I'm left to wonder what kind of plan she has for us based on the expression she gives us when she takes her place at the front.

I'm almost haunted by her Dom voice when she explains to us our roles as interns, and her job as our "boss."

We are dismissed but not before we are introduced to our attending. I'm a little disappointed that Tori and I weren't paired together. I expected as much, but I held out hope. Tori kisses me goodbye and heads off with her group, and I'm left in the room with two other interns and Francesca.

Oh no, this isn't good.

"Dr. Grey, may I speak with you," she commands and we are alone.

Fuck, this doesn't sound good.

"Well, well, look who we have here, Dr. Bennett Grey. I have been waiting for you to show up. It's been some time since I last saw you. You look the same. I see that you and Victoria are married."

"Yes, we have been very happily married for three years now," I say with all the confidence I can muster. I don't know why I said it like that. I don't need to convince her or anyone about how much I love my wife.

I debate whether or not to ask if I can switch attendings, but I don't think that would look good and I certainly don't want to call anymore Grey favors.

"Look Francesca, what happened between us is water under the bridge, and all I want to do is learn how to be the best doctor possible."

"It's Dr. Meyers," she says trying to assert her authority over me, but I see a slight crack in her façade. I try to hold back my smile. "You will do exactly what I say and you will never second guess me or any order I give you, or we will have some problems. Remember I hold all the cards for your career as a physician, and not even your grandmother can affect your outcome."

She stands and starts to walk out of the room, but not before she turns and leans over and whispers in my ear.

"Does you cock still get hard when I give you orders Bennett?"

Fuck this woman is out for blood.

This is going to be a very long year.

**_Tori POV_**

I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it with my own two eyes. I knew it was always a distinct possibility that we would run into Francesca Meyers, but for her to be Bennett's attending is too much.

I saw the look on his face when he was assigned to her, and my heart ached for him. Part of me contemplated calling Grandma Grace and asking her if she could pull some strings, but I know that it wouldn't be good for anyone involved. I know that we can't go crying to Grandma when we don't get what we want.

What I need to do is focus on my job at hand, and I have no idea what Dr. Rice is saying. Shit, I need to figure this out and quickly. Finally I read my fellow intern's notes, and I'm caught up as we begin rounds. I look back and see Bennett headed in the opposite direction, and he winks at me. I see Francesca and she gives me that look, and I know immediately what she wants is my husband.

By noon, we are reunited in the cafeteria, and we have 20 minutes if we are lucky. Our first shift is for 48 hours and I'm on such an adrenaline rush, but I need to talk with my husband.

"How is Francesca?" I ask while Bennett grabs our lunch. We sit down together at a table for two away from the other interns. I know this doesn't look good, but right now I don't care. I don't want anyone else to know about our past with Francesca.

He looks down at his plate, and I know that he doesn't want to tell me.

"What did that fucking bitch do to you?"

Bennett glances up and can't believe what I just said. Normally I don't talk like that, so I think he's a little shocked.

"It was what she said."

Oh no, my worst fears have come true.

"I need to know what she said."

He tells me, and I fly out of my seat in search of Dr. Meyers.

Bennett knows better than to follow me.

My blood is boiling. I find her by the admitting desk, and I ask for a word.

She pulls me into an on-call room and gives me the look. I suddenly feel very uncomfortable.

"What gives you the right to speak to my husband that way," I demand pointing my finger in her face. I don't care if she is my boss. My husband is a little more important.

"You are still as feisty as ever. I never forgot that about you," she says, and I don't know what she's about to do. She leans in and I flinch.

"I've missed you Victoria," she says and I'm repulsed at when she touches my hand I pull it back quickly.

"Well the feeling isn't mutual," I state matter of factly.

"We will see about that. I don't care how long it's been. I can still remember your lips on mine, and the softness to your breast."

"I said leave us alone."

"Or what?"

I push pass her and head back down the hall. Bennett finds me and wraps his arms around me knowing that something is wrong.

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," I say as I need to focus back at the task at hand.

For the rest of our first shift, I don't see Francesca and I only see Bennett a handful of times before I catch up to him for a little nap in the on-call room.

"I've missed you," He says kissing me. As much I as want him, I need to sleep or I'm never going to make it.

We sleep for nearly two hours and I feel like a new person.

By the end of the 48 hours, I have seen everything and even helped to deliver two babies. It was incredible. I love being a doctor.

I find Bennett by the admitting desk, and he has about twenty charts in his hands.

"All done," he says slamming them down.

"Ready to go?"

"You know it," he says and grabs my hand. We head toward the exit, and then we hear the voice.

"You survived for your first shift. I can't wait to see both of you again," Francesca says and winks.

**_Bennett POV_**

It's only been three months, but I feel like I need to say something to someone about how Francesca is treating me, but to whom? I can't go and complain to my grandmother and have her fix everything. I guess I will just have to grin and bear it, and just count down until we are done working together.

After our first shift, Francesca decided to play it cool for a few weeks. Then she started with innuendos, and then came the "innocent" touching when I handed her something. That escalated to grazing my arms and this afternoon she patted my ass.

Now, I've had enough and I haven't told Tori about this latest move by Dr. Meyers.

"Dr. Grey, may I have a word with you?" I hear my name being called and I turn around and see my grandmother in the hall. She looks none too pleased.

I walk into an empty conference room, and she closes the door behind her.

"Can you please explain to me what that was all about Bennett?"

Shit she must have seen what Francesca did.

"Grandmother, you have the wrong idea?"

"I do?"

I decide to have her sit down, and I tell her everything. I start with eight years ago while leaving out a few details that she didn't need to know, and then what has transpired the past three months.

"Why didn't you tell me or someone else? This isn't right."

"What else could I do?"

"What about Tori, does she know?"

Oh no here we go.

"Tori is actually getting it a lot worse."

"Well, I wish you would have come and spoke to me about this." she says as she quickly gets up. The next thing I see is my grandmother pulling Francesca into another room. I watch, and I'm in awe of that woman. Nearly twenty minutes later, Francesca emerges and it's obvious that she is crying and walks out the front door.

"Problem solved," My grandmother says and walks away.

I run and find Tori and tell her the good news.

"Well today keeps better and better," she says pulling me into an on-call room. "You gave me some good news so I guess it's my turn….we're pregnant."

* * *

_**Would you be interested in the final installment of this story; reading about the life of one of Charlie & Kellan's children growing up? Let me know!**_


	97. Chapter 97

**_TWO YEARS LATER_**

**_Christian POV_**

I never thought in a million years this would actually be happening, but here I am about to announce my retirement from GEH after starting this company all by myself 33 years ago. In addition to this announcement, I will be appointing Mackenzie Grey, my daughter-in-law and the mother of my three grandchildren (Avery 5, Teddy Jr. 4 and Parker 3) as the new President.

My whole family is at the press conference including my Anastasia, my parents, grandparents, Ray, Carla, my four children and their spouses, as well as my nine grandchildren.

I take my place at the podium and being to make my announcement, but not before I look down at my wife of 30 years. She smiles up at me and blows me a kiss.

I read my prepared statement but it doesn't feel quite right, so I just got with what feels right. I thank my family and friends as well as the thousands of employees GEH has employed over the years. But as I stand here I can't help but reflect on one person who I wished was still by my side, and that is Ros. It still doesn't feel right that she's not here with me. Jamieson never quite lived up to the high standard I had, and that was because of Ros. He decided that he didn't fit in my idea for GEH and left the company nearly 20 years ago.

I introduce the new face of GEH, and Mackenzie takes her rightful place at the podium while I take her place next to Ana. She kisses my cheek and takes my hand reminding me how much she loves me.

"Never would I have thought you would ever retire," she whispers in my ear and I laugh.

After my conversation with the President all those years ago, his advice never left my head but it wasn't until last year that Ana and I had the serious conversation about retiring. At first I thought I would semi-retire, but then that wouldn't have been fair to Mackenzie. I realized that it had to be all or nothing. To be fair, Ana decided to partially retire allowing Hannah to take over day to day operations. Hannah and Jose's daughter Gabriella will be the next in line to run the helm at Grey Publishing.

I can't wait to see what our next adventure will be. Emily and Colton are still in LA and doing better than ever with Piper and Rylan. I think we will start there and spend some time with them after the New Year since Emily will be in Atlanta filming a movie and Colton is filming his television show. Then we will head to DC to spend time with Charlie, Kellan, Christian, Juliet and Adele. After DC I think we will head up to Europe for a few weeks before come home to spend time with Teddy, Mackenzie, Benny, Tori and Benjamin.

Mackenzie's speech is powerful and life changing. Her vision for the future of GEH is incredible, and I'm so glad that Teddy married her. She is exactly what GEH needs to take this company to the next level. I can't wait until I see what this woman is capable of; sky's the limit when it comes to Mackenzie Grey.

After the press conference is over Mackenzie and I answer questions for the next hour with various media outlets. When we are done we retreat with the entire Grey clan to lunch followed by a huge party in my honor.

**_Ana POV_**

I've never seen my husband look so relaxed and after his big announcement this morning. I know that he knows that he did the right thing. Go out on top has always been Christian Grey's motto and its truly fitting for today. He actually has several cocktails, and really lets his hair down. It's a pleasant surprise. I don't remember seeing him like this before, and it's refreshing. Christian pulls me out on the dance floor and takes my arms and puts them around his neck.

"I love you so much Anastasia Grey," He says before planting a very passionate kiss on my lips.

"So Mr. Grey, as of December 31 which is in 15 days you will be officially retired. What are you going to do with the rest of your life?"

"Well, I plan on spending the first days of my retirement naked and in bed with my wife making her come with just the touch of my fingers. Then we are going to visit our children around the country, but not before I accept the position in the President's Cabinet as Secretary of Commerce.

And so it begins. I was wondering when we were going to have this discussion. When the President called Christian last week I knew something was up. They have kept in touch over the years, and I knew Christian became intrigued with the thought of public service as his next "project." He said he needed some time to think about it but I knew he was interested.

Quite honestly, I think Christian would make an excellent bureaucrat. I wanted him to make his own decision, but I was hoping he would at least entertain the idea.

"Well, what do we do first?"

"We start by getting you home and naked in bed."

"But Christian this is your party."

"And I want to leave so I can fuck my wife. Do you have any problems with that?"

"Let's go," I say as I grab my purse. I don't even say goodbye to anyone.

Christian and I don't even make it home before he makes me come for the first time.

**_Christian POV_**

After discussing this possible move into politics, Ana and I had a long discussion about the pros of cons of this, and she was more than supportive of me. I never thought I wanted to get into politics but over the years I have dabbled in governmental affairs, and I know I can make our country more fiscally responsible and improve the life of all Americans.

The next step was bringing together the family and having an open and honest dialogue about their thoughts. I was overwhelmed with what my children had to say. Everyone was behind me 100%. They said if anyone could turn around this country it would be me.

We make our preparations to move to DC. We are surprised with a goodbye party courtesy of my parents who I know are proud of me and my new profession. When we return home, Taylor alerts to me of something on the television that I need to watch. Once we are all in the family room, he turns on the TV and I'm shocked at what I see. It's my face with the title Christian Grey new political pawn of the president involved in sex games. I freeze. I turn up the volume and everyone focus on the interview.

Why after all this time is this coming out now? How did I not know that anyone was sniffing around? I pull out my phone and get Welch on the case.

I sit down on the couch and run my hand through my hair. I don't know what to do or say, and I feel everyone's eyes on me. I feel Ana grab my hand and squeeze it. Finally after hiding my relationship with Elena Lincoln nearly 40 years ago it's coming out as well as my membership to the sex club, and I don't know how to react. All of my children know about Elena, but no one but Ana knew about my club membership. I am ashamed and embarrassed. I don't care that I was in my early twenties, it was still a stupid mistake, and I wish I could take it back. We have worked so hard to keep all of this quiet starting when Elena's case went to trial and when she threatened to expose me, but now everyone knows.

"What am I going to do," I mutter and the room is silent.

"We need to make a statement," Ana says. I look up at her and she smiles. As much as I wanted it to help it didn't.

What needs to happen first is I need to explain my past, and I mean everything, to my children before I can explain it to the rest of the world.

My children and their spouses focus their full attention on me as I pace the room and explain about my "relationship" with Elena. They knew about, but it was still difficult telling them about my sexual past. This is something that no father should ever have to tell their children.

After I've gotten everything off my chest, Teddy is the first to come up and hug me followed by the rest of my children. Thank God they don't think any less of me.

"Dad, we've all messed up," Ben says. "Elena fucked up your life, plain and simple."

Oh how I wish that was the answer.

"Ben, I made the decision to go to that club, and technically illegal. I was paying for sex."

I don't know if I should call the President and resign before I even step foot in DC, but I'm surprised when he calls me. We spent nearly three hours on the phone, and I told him everything. I waited for him to rescind his offer when he confided in me that he knew everything and it didn't matter. He said he desperately needs me by his side.

We arranged a press conference for first thing in the morning, and Ana and I worked on my speech all night.

"Christian, we have gone over and over this, but you speak your best when you speak from your heart. That's why everyone has fallen in love with you."

Ana is so right and that's what I intend to do.

I was able to get a few hours of sleep on the plane after Ana was able to get me relaxed.

At nine sharp, I make my way into a hotel conference room hand in hand with my wife and flanked by all of my children and their spouses. The cameras go wild when we enter.

I control my breathing and with my family's love and support, including my parents who flew in just this morning to support me, I take to the microphone.

_I want to thank you for coming this morning. First I want to address the television program that was broadcast last night. While most of the information in the ad was incorrect, the crux of the story is true. When I was 15 years old I was involved in an inappropriate relationship with a friend of the family, and she introduced me to a lifestyle that I was part of for nearly seven years ending when I was 22. After being reunited with my high school sweetheart, I no longer felt the need to be part of that lifestyle. I admit to making mistakes when I was younger, and after intensive therapy I learned that what was done to me when I was a teenager was not a relationship but a crime, and that further complicated my physical needs and desires. My family and friends understand my very complicated history, and have accepted my mistakes. I am asking the citizens of this great country to look beyond the young boy who was severely damaged and was victimized for so long. I have turned my life around, and that is because of my family and friends that have loved and supported me. I'm asking for your support too. Not just for me, but the thousands of other countless victims. At this point I am not taking questions but I will answer all of your questions in the next few days. Thank you._

My family hugs me and we walk out of the room together.

We are anxiously waiting to see what the press will have to say about today's press conference, so in the meantime, we are entertaining ideas of what we want to do to address the hundreds of questions left unanswered from this morning. We have been approached not only our local news, but also by national outlets, as my appointment for Secretary of Commerce was announced yesterday. I am the butt of every late night show, and I don't know what to do.

Ultimately we decide to do a one on one interview with Katie Couric. We thought the interview would be easier if we did it at our home. We agree to some terms, including that my children will not be involved in the interview, and that I didn't want to know any of the questions beforehand. I want to answer these questions openly and honestly.

The sixty minute interview is set to air in three minutes. Ana is by my side, and she gives me a quick kiss that tells me that everything is going to be all right when we go live.


	98. Chapter 98

**_Ana POV_**

The past six months have been marvelous. I never thought that I would love being an East Coaster. Now I can see what the draw was for Charlie and Emily. I don't what it is, but I love everything about this town. The only drawback is the darn humidity; I don't think I could ever get used to that.

The best part of Christian's new job in DC is that we are just down the street from Charlie, Kellan, and my three darling grandchildren. I've been telecommuting for work when necessary for meetings, but really Hannah and Gabriella have done a fabulous job at Grey Publishing. I know I've left the company in some very capable hands.

On my off days I split my time between volunteering with several local organizations, and caring for Christian, Juliet, and Adele while Charlie is working on her current film project that is based in Virginia. I can't believe in a few short months we will have another little grandchild. I think it's so funny that my daughter, who at first wasn't sure she even wanted to children, is now pregnant with her fourth. She and Kellan are wonderful parents, and the best part is that I'm their grandmother.

The hardest part of us moving across the country was leaving all of our family behind, and that including Sawyer and Blankers. Christian and I couldn't ask them to uproot their families and move here not knowing just how long we would be in DC, so instead they have formed their own private security firm with 100% financial backing from Christian of course. It was the least he could do for the men that protected our family for more than 30 years.

As for Gail and Taylor, they both decided to finally retire when we moved and as their thank you gift Christian built them the house of their dreams. Taylor is also working with Sawyer and Blankers as an advisor, and I couldn't be he happier.

I'm thrilled they have all accepted our invitation to spend Thanksgiving in DC with us. Even Sophie, her husband Mark, and their children will be here.

**_Christian POV_**

I'm so happy that despite the news of my past was exposed I decided to take the President's offer to sit on his cabinet. I feel that in the short time I've been in the nation's capital, I have made a dent in our country's dismal economy. Working with my stellar team, just last month alone, we were able to put nearly 1,000,000 citizens to work in my workforce program. The program made more companies steer away from moving their operations overseas with several tax incentives. I wasn't sure how receptive the President would be with my plan, but he said he had faith in me, and so far so good if I say so. Ana has really thrived in our new environment and I can tell that she's really happy. I don't think it hurts that she can just walk down the street to spend time with her daughter and grandchildren.

I think by far this is the best decision I have made when it comes to my job. I love GEH and what I was able to accomplish, but to be able to help my country is so rewarding. It makes everything worth it when I read emails thanking me for the workforce program. Some of these people had been unemployed for several years or were homeless, and now they have a purpose in life.

**_Charlie POV_**

I swear to God if Kellan thinks I'm going to have another one of his children he has another thing coming. As much as I love my children, being pregnant while having three children under the age of six is tough. I'm praying that Adele will be potty-trained before this munchkin arrives. I'm grateful that Christian is in kindergarten full-time, and Juliet is in preschool. Most days it's just Adele and I in the mornings, and I can get a little work done. My mother has been a lifesaver, coming over to watch the kids while I finish shooting my latest project about 45 minutes from the house.

One of the perks of having my parents here is that they have insisted that Kellan have our date night once a week. It's not like my parents "date night," which was just code for a sex party at Escala. Instead we always go out for dinner and follow it up with some kind of activity whether it be a movie, a walk or something physical. But the last few weeks I've been exhausted, between our night shoots and getting the munchkins ready for school. That's why I'm looking forward to our mini-vacation in just a few days. Just the two of us, so we can go to Italy before I'm not allowed to travel.

I think this pregnancy I really started showing right away. I'm at 30 weeks, and I already think I'm bigger than I was with the other three. Oh I hope I can get my body back to normal one of these days. Kellan says that he loves me pregnant, and that is quite evident. He says that my body is more alive than ever. Truthfully he likes my ass and boobs bigger, but he will never admit that out loud.

I think this baby is another boy, and I know Christian is dying for a little brother. Part of me would love to equal it out just like I had in my house. I know that Kellan would love to have another boy, but all he's concerned about is that this is a very healthy baby. Just like the first three, we have set a precedent about not finding out the sex, and its makes it that much more fun. Now that Christian and Juliet are old enough to understand that I'm having another baby, they are already making bets if it's a boy or girl and making name suggestions. Some of the names they have come up have been quite interesting. Christian would like to name the baby Shredder after some cartoon, and Juliet she says she wants Princess Rainbow Sunshine. I really think those two think we are actually considering their names. As for names, if it's a boy I would like to do Kellan Jr., but Kellan is adamantly against it. He is a fan of Ryker, Sebastian, Gage, and Tate. I really like Tate; it has a nice ring to it. As for girls, I love the name Rowan. Part of me loves it because it's sentimental. That was the female lead actor's name that helped me win my second academy award, and both Kellan and I have a pattern of naming our daughters after important women in our life.

As I drive home, I think about what my life would have been like if Emily and I never went to New York for college 15 years ago. Would Kellan and I have ever met? It's times like these when I can just reminisce about how lucky I am to be Charlotte Ann Grey Harper, despite the fact that I was shot and nearly lost my husband in a terrorist attack. I swear my life is truly a soap opera.

1

**_Kellan POV_**

This is exactly what Charlie and I needed, seven days of just the two of us relaxing and connecting in Verona. It was really hard to say goodbye to our three little munchkins. My heart broke when Adele wouldn't let go of Charlie. She just kept saying "_mommy no go"_ over and over, and I really thought Charlie was going to stay. I learned quickly that you can't say no to little Miss Adele. My little princess had me completely wrapped around her finger the moment I held her for the first time in my arms. I don't know what it is, but I feel I have a different bond with her that I do with my other two children. Now, I'm not saying that I love her above Christian and Juliet, but I think she has an old soul. Christian admitted to me a few weeks ago that it's the same thing with him and Charlie.

"So, what do you want to do first," I ask Charlie when we arrive at our home.

"Gelato, lots of gelato," she says and immediately plops down on the patio overlooking the Adige River.

The colors in the sky are beautiful as the sun sets.

"But first I want you to watch this with me," she says pulling me down on the chaise lounge next to her. "Do you think our children would notice if we never went home?"

"Give it a week then I think we're good," I reply, and we both look at each other and laugh.

We just look at each other and do not say anything. I'm not used to the quiet, it's so nice. As much as I adore my children, I miss this alone time with my wife and I'm craving to have her naked in my arms.

"Are you happy?" I ask her and she blinks.

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Just curious."

Charlie stands up and comes over and sits on my lap. I wrap my arms around her shoulders.

"Kellan James Harper, I am the happiest I've ever been. Please don't let my crazy hormone pregnant me ever let you doubt that. I love our life, and I wouldn't change a thing. Well maybe I would like you to carry this baby because I'm so over it."

Where that question came from I have no idea, but I'm happy with Charlie's answer.

"Are you happy?" She throws my question back at me.

I shift so again we are looking eye to eye as I cradle her in my arms.

"You and our children make me happy. I am grateful for everything life has thrown our way. I thank God every day for you four. Excuse me, I mean five," I say kissing her belly.

"Well, you know what would make me very happy?"

"What is that my wife?"

"My gelato and you inside me."

I can definitely do both of those. I jump up and I'm out the door and back with enough Gelato for everyone in the town of Verona.


	99. Chapter 99

**_Ben POV_**

Today is the day that Tori and I have been waiting for. We open the doors to our new practice. This has been years in the planning, and now it's a reality. Mom and dad called earlier to send us their well wishes and they felt bad they couldn't be with us on our big day. They said they can't wait to celebrate when we're all together for Thanksgiving in DC.

Opening our practice has been a combination of blood, sweat, and tears. We are starting fresh working at our offices before deciding that it was now or never and with Benjamin almost two, and since we are thinking about having another one in the next year or so, we thought this was the perfect time.

So far, I have 15 patients coming with me from my other practice, and Tori has nine patients. We knew it was going to be slow moving but to supplement our income we are each doing one to three shifts at Seattle Mercy West Hospital per week.

What I think makes our practice stand out is that we are about the patient above all else, and that means that we do house calls. For Tori it's a little more difficult, but she's slowly starting to get a following. The best part is that she's a new mother, and that's what her patients love the most.

My favorite part of our new office is that we have an in house daycare for our employees, and this means I get to spend my downtime with the second love of my life, Benjamin. My little man is truly one of a kind. Teddy jokes that Benjamin is really his son, because at only 22 months old he is a baseball phenom. One day a few months ago we were over at Teddy's for a BBQ, and Benjamin picked up a baseball that was just on the ground and threw it across the length of the backyard. I couldn't believe it. Ever since then Teddy has worked with his godson on the fundamentals.

**_Tori POV_**

As we turn off the lights on our first day in our office, I feel so accomplished. Bennett is putting Benjamin in his car seat, and I just can't stop smiling. Today was an amazing day on so many different levels. I love all of my patients and I feel joy in what I do. I'm glad that I decided to keep one shift a week the hospital which starts a six tomorrow morning. I have a strong feeling that Shelly Jones will be going into labor at any moment after her exam this morning. I reminded her to give me a call when she started feeling contractions of if her water broke. What makes our practice is the personalized care, and I think I want to limit the amount of patients I see so I never deviate from that.

My dad sent over the most beautiful bouquet of flowers today saying that he was so proud of me for opening my own practice, and says that it's only a matter of time until I'm the first choice for women when it comes to delivering their babies just like my dad is. He has sent a high bar that I know I have to live up to.

"You know I think that same smile has been plastered on your face all day," Bennett says holding my hand as we drive home.

"And why wouldn't I, today has been a dream come true. Getting to work with my sexy and very talented husband all day and having our son in our office is just about perfect."

"Just about…"

"Well, it will be perfect in nine months when our family expands to four."

I watch Bennett's eyes widen and then look down at my belly. I pat my stomach and lean over and kiss his cheek.

"We're going to have another baby?"

I had a feeling the past two days that I was feeling a little different so I decided to take a test very early (I'm about five days away from my period) when I had a break in my schedule. When the test very clearly read positive, I was so excited. I was trying to think of the best way to surprise my husband. I know the timing isn't exactly ideal right now, but it's not like we weren't not trying to have another baby. We both agreed that we wanted our children to be less than three years apart so this is perfect.

"It would appear so Dr. Grey.

**_Teddy POV_**

This season couldn't end quickly enough. After failing to make the playoffs for the first time in my career, I'm taking the off-season to really consider my options. I'm considered the old man on the team as we're on a rebuilding phase. My contract expires at the end of the month, and Mackenzie and I need to have that conversation on what we want to do. It makes it difficult that my father-in-law is my boss, and the President of the ball club.

I've never considered wanting to leave Seattle. I thought I would spend my whole career playing for my home team, but I'm not a fan of where the team is headed and that begins with our new head coach. He and I don't get along at all for some reason. I haven't given him a reason to dislike me.

Mackenzie and I decided to table my contract talk until after the season, and now we're under the gun for me to make a decision. The Mariners as of 12:01 this morning offered me an eight-year $250 million contract. Effectively this would probably be my last contract and I would end my career as a Mariner. I sit in my office just staring at the contract and about twenty offers from clubs all across the country.

"We agreed that we would take my father out the equation," Mackenzie says sitting on the edge of my desk.

"It's not just your dad you know."

"Then tell me Theodore Grey, what's it all about? Certainly it's not the money. We have enough money to last us for about twenty lifetimes, maybe more," she says picking up the Yankees contract. Her eyes widen when she sees 10 years for $300 million, which by far is the largest MLB contract offer ever.

"It's never been about the money, and you know it."

"It's the million dollar or well in this case $300 million question."

"Be honest, could I go to your dad and tell him why I'm unhappy and entertaining other offers as his employee and not his son-in-law?"

"Yes."

She is so confident in her answer that I call Mr. Stewart, even though it's eight in the morning and on Sunday. We agree to meet at a neutral location in an hour.

"Can you tell me what the Yankees offered? Mr. Stewart jokes when I hand him his coffee. "So Teddy, what was so urgent? This isn't when you tell me that you're leaving Seattle is it?

"I want Franklin fired and I want you to bring in a proven winner."

"Done. What else?"

Wow, that was easier than I thought.

"I want your promise to bring in a few veterans who have been successful. I can't be the old man in the clubhouse, I'm only 28."

"So you're going to spend the rest of your career in Seattle?"

"That's if your contract is still good?"

"You better believe it. Welcome back."

**_Mackenzie POV_**

It's been nine months since I've been officially named the President of GEH, and it's still really hard to believe. Now that Teddy has decided to stay in Seattle, I can breathe a little easier. I don't think I ever really thought he would have left, but I could tell that he has been really unhappy this season. I think with his contract demands met, hopefully that will be the key to changing his attitude. As much as he wanted to keep work and life separate, it was apparent to anyone who really knows Teddy how unhappy he was. But just in the last twelve hours I see a real change in him and I'm so happy.

My dad was true to his word and fired Franklin, and Teddy is going to play a key role in hiring the next manager.

Now I can focus back on work. We have been crazy here at the office the past few days as we are planning our latest acquisition, and I think I will need to head to New York. I've been good at dealing with the travel that comes with this job, but now that all three kids are in school its makes it a little more challenging.

Teddy says its fine and he is fully capable of watching our three children while I head to New York. It's not that I don't think he can do it; I don't want to let anyone down. That's the only thing about this job that I don't like. I still haven't been able to find the perfect balance between work and family. Christian tell me that it will just take time to figure out what works best, but he reminded me that no matter what, family always comes first.

With that said, I tell Angie the world's most amazing executive assistant that I need to hire a personal assistant that can take care of everything I can't. By lunchtime she has arranged four interviews with potential candidates after she prescreens them first.

By the end of the day, Jojo Guard is the newest member of my staff. She is a lovely young woman who just graduated from college. I invite Jojo and her boyfriend over to our house for dinner so we can discuss my upcoming schedule, and it will give us a chance to bond, as we will be spending a lot of time together.

**_Emily POV_**

I'm officially on vacation as of today until after the New Year. I just wrapped press for my latest film, and they are already speculating that maybe this is my year. I've been nominated two times for an Academy Award, but I think my latest role might be just enough to take the gold statute.

I am in desperate need for time off. I feel like I've been going non-stop for the past year, and all I want to do is spend time with my wonderful husband and two amazing children.

Colton will be taking his mid-season hiatus from filming, so I think this is the perfect time for a vacation before we head to DC to spend Thanksgiving with mom, dad and the rest of our very large family.

I have Elizabeth, my personal assistant and really best friend apart from Charlie. arrange for everything. We decide we are going to spend a week in Aspen with Colton's family before heading down to Orlando for a Disneyworld dream vacation and then we head up for our little family reunion.

When Colton arrives home, myself, Piper, and Rylan decide to surprise daddy with dinner and our plan to reconnect as a family.


	100. Chapter 100

**_This is the final chapter of this story. I want to say a very BIG thank you to SuzQuz Grey for being the most amazing editor for this story. I don't know what I would do without you. Thank you for everything and being a great friend!_**

* * *

**_Charlie POV_**

"Come on Charlie, last push before we meet this baby," Dr. Chamberlin says as I take one more breathe before I give it all I have.

"It's a boy." The good doctor exclaims as he places the baby on my chest.

"I love you so much," Kellan says kissing my lips.

"Tate James Harper has a nice ring to it," I say as I stare into my son's eyes.

"Perfect," he says as I hand Tate over to his daddy.

Once we're all cleaned up and presentable, Christian, Juliet and Adele are shown into the room, and I see Christian's face when he realizes that he has a brother.

"Yes," he says pumping his fist in the air and then he jumps into Kellan's arms.

It was sweet having all four of my children in bed with Kellan and me as my mother takes our official photo. A family of six, if you can believe it.

What perfect timing that Mr. Tate came a few days early. He arrived just in time for the whole Grey family to be here to welcome the newest member of the Harper family. What a great way to celebrate my husband's birthday and Thanksgiving.

Finally, as we prepare to go to sleep, I watch my husband and our son and it gives me another excuse to reminisce about my life. I don't know if it's when I have a baby that this happens every time.

"Are you thinking about how we met? Kellan says as he brings our son over to the bassinet.

"Yes, it just makes me love you even more."

"So do you think this will be our last baby?" He asks and I nearly smack him.

"I think four is my limit."

"You may be right," he says and I thank God he agrees with me.

For the rest of the night, Kellan is by my side and I just think about our life and what will come as our children grow, but one thing that I know won't change is my love for this man next to me.

**Three years later**

**Christian POV**

Being called into the President's Oval Office is never a moment you take lightly. I knew the election of a new president would mean that my role as Secretary of Commerce would probably come to the end, so Ana and I decided that we will probably be back in Seattle soon.

Now here I am waiting to see the President on my last day in office, and I can't help but think about what the past few years in DC has meant to me.

"Thank you for coming to see me today," President Fitzgerald says, and I'm surprised that it's just he and I. Patrick is the perfect man for the job and I'm excited to see what he's going to do for our country. "What I wanted to speak to you about is an opportunity that I think is right up your alley if you are up for it. I would like you to be the new Ambassador to Great Britain."

Ambassador? I never thought that would be what the President had in mind.

We chat over the next hour about what my role would entail, and I'm honored. I tell the President that I need to speak to my wife about this position before I make any final decisions.

When I get home, I find Juliet and Adele in the kitchen making what I think might be a chocolate cake.

"Grandpa you're early and we have a surprise for you," Adele says putting her hands on her hip. She is exactly like her mother, and I can't help but laugh as I pick her up in my arms.

"No peeking," she says covering my eyes with her flour covered hands.

I follow the most amazing smell, and then Adele tells me when to stop.

"Surprise," Adele says removing her hands. I see my beautiful wife and Juliet holding a chocolate cake with the word Congrats in yellow icing.

"What's this?"

"We wanted to celebrate your last day at work, and your granddaughters wanted to do something nice for you."

"We're having cake for dinner," Adele says as we sit down at the table and Ana hands me a knife so I can cut into the cake.

After we enjoyed nearly the entire cake, Kellan comes over to collect the girls and it's just Ana and me.

"How did your meeting with the President go?"

"Well, funny you should ask. He thanked me for my service, and then offered me a new job. I said I had to think about it, and of course discuss it with my wife."

"Well, what's the job?"

"He wants me to become the new Ambassador to Great Britain."

"We're moving to London?" She screams placing her hands on my forearms, and I don't know if that's a good thing or bad.

"That's if you want."

"When can we go?"

I'm blown away by Ana's reaction, but after all the years together it really shouldn't have surprised me.

"Well, in a few weeks probably."

**_Ana POV_**

We are moving to London. I can't wait for our move across the pond. Ever since Christian took me to London the first time on our honeymoon, I couldn't wait to go back. Over the years we have returned, and each time I've fallen in love with the country more and more.

I know it will be a major adjustment, and of course leaving our children and grandbabies behind is going to be difficult, but this is what Christian and I have always talked about. And this is the time.

"I take it that you're happy," Christian says when I jump on his lap and kisses his face.

"This is the best news ever."

That night we researched the job a little further, and after a quick Google search I was shocked to find that this position is the most prestigious diplomatic posting in the world for a US official. In addition I discovered that the official residence of the Ambassador to the United States of America to the Court of St. James's is Winfield House in Regent's Park. I read the history of this home and instantly I fell in love. The best part is that we have decided to keep our home in DC for when we return, because Winfield has everything we need. All we needed to bring are our clothes and personal items. This is going to make our move just that much easier.

We delivered the news to our children, who were both thrilled with this once in a lifetime opportunity yet a little sad that we were moving so far. It was perfect timing as Charlie was already planning on coming out to London this summer for her next film project, and now I get to have all four of my grandbabies with me for three months. I can't wait.

We started packing right away as we didn't know how long it would take for Christian's nomination to be approved. We figured we would get a move on packing and wait for Christian's nomination to be approved the Senate, which didn't take as long as we though. We were flown on Air Force One with the President himself to our new home.

All of this really feels like a dream. As we land into London I am in awe. When we emerge from the plane we are celebrated by a large fanfare. Now, I know it's mostly because we are in the presence of the president, but we are able to meet the Prime Minister before being led to a private reception that included the Queen and several members of the Royal family.

That evening we meet our security team and although they are very nice, no one can quite live up to Taylor, Sawyer and Blankers. As we pull up the driveway to Winfield House I am overwhelmed.

"Christian, is this really our house?"

"Welcome home darling," he says as he grabs my hand and kisses it.

I look into the eyes of my husband and think how I never thought I would ever fall in love, let alone at age 16 to only leave the state devastated and heartbroken. Only to be reunited with him six years later and here we are married for almost 33 years with four children and 11 grandchildren. I can't wait to see what our new life in London will bring, but as long as I'm with Christian I know that everything is going to be all right.

* * *

_**So, I just couldn't end my story here so I I will start posting the Final Installment of How to Love Someone the Right Way! It will be a whole new story, so please keep an eye on it. To make it easier, make sure that you follow me.**_


	101. Chapter 101

Just to let you know that I've posted the first two chapters of Final Installment of How to Love Someone the Right Way which is essentially Book Three and the last of this series. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
